


Until My Feet Bleed and My Heart Aches（僕の足が血で滲み、心が痛みに疼くまで）

by Kay (kay_0_0)



Series: Rivals Japanese Translation (ライバルシリーズ翻訳) [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Anxiety, Canon Universe, Confessions, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Happy Ending, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Japanese translation, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Rivals, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Single POV, Slow Burn, Social Media, a lot of hate sex, that accidentally turns into porn with feelings, 日本語訳
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2018-11-10 05:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_0_0/pseuds/Kay
Summary: Japanese translation ofUntil My Feet Bleed and My Heart Aches by Reiya「スポーツ界には多くの歴史的なライバルたちがいるが、ここまで伝説となったのはロシアのフィギュアスケーター、ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフと、日本のライバル、勝生勇利だけだろう」たったひとつの出来事が勇利の人生を変え、ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフとの激しいライバル関係は、勇利のスケート人生全体に及ぶものとなった。しかし時間がたつにつれ、ライバル意識と憎しみは全く別の何かに発展していって、どれだけ頑張っても勇利はその運命からは逃れられないーーー憎しみと愛は表裏一体。すべてが変わっても、変わらないものがある。---Pixivにも掲載したUntil My Feet Bleed and My Heart Achesの翻訳です。PixivのR-18指定の作品は登録ユーザー以外には見ることができないということで、こちらにも掲載することになりました。こちらへのコメントは原作者様のReiyaさんにも届きますので、ぜひコメントを残していって下さい！This is a Japanese translation ofUntil My Feet Bleed and My Heart Aches. I do not own the series! This amazing series belongs to Reiya-san, who has kindly given me a permission to translate into Japanese. I am eternally grateful and very excited to share this series to Japanese readers! As Pixiv won't let unregistered users to view the R-18 works, I decided to post the translation on AO3 as well. (Above I'm urging Japanese readers to leave comments here so that she can read them!)





	1. The Days That Bind Us (僕らを縛りつける日々)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Until My Feet Bleed and My Heart Aches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748484) by [Reiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiya/pseuds/Reiya). 



勇利は初めてヴィクトルを目にした瞬間から、ヴィクトルのスケートに惚れ込んだ。

それはごく普通の日。勇利と優子はいつものように練習に打ち込んだ後、アイスキャッスルはせつに閉じこもり、ぼんやりした色でジュニアグランプリを映し出ていた使い古されたブラウン管テレビの前に集まった。フィギュアスケーターが画面の向こう側にで滑るのを見て、自分たちもいつか観客を前に氷上で舞い、表彰台の上でメダルを首から下げて、熱狂するファンたちに手を振るのはどんな気持ちだろうと空想にふけるのが、二人の恒例の儀式だった。

その日、勇利は気が散っていた。頭の半分で選手たちのウォームアップを眺め、もう半分で未来の夢を想像していたその瞬間、優子が驚きの息を漏らした。急いで勇利が注意を画面に戻すと、ちょうど見たことのないスケーターが優雅にジャンプを着氷するところだった。おそらく優子の反応からしてそれは素晴らしいジャンプだったようだ。

その瞬間からずっと、勇利は目をそらすことができなかった。

他の選手たちは優美だった。しかし彼は異なっていた。彼は氷の上を、まるでそのために生まれてきたかのように自由自在に踊り、滑るようになめらかな動きで人を魅了している。勇利はその場で釘付けになった。初めて目にしたそのスケーターは若かった。そして、あとで正しかったと分かるのだが、今回が彼の初めてのグランプリのようだった。少年にはまだ未熟な無垢さがあり、くるくる回ると銀色の髪が頭の後ろに投げ出され、その顔つきに天使のような柔らかさを添えていた。

少年が一度もビートを外さず、彼の周りに満ち溢れるような音楽に乗ってジャンプやスピンをし、氷上を駆け抜けていくのを勇利は見守った。腕を外側に向けて優雅に掲げ、彼のルーティンが終わる。すました顔で頭を下げてお辞儀をする。勇利には髪の下に隠された彼の微笑みが見えた。

「すごかったね！」  
優子は、黄色い声を上げて、興奮冷めやらぬ様子で、座っていたベンチの上でぴょんぴょんと跳ねた。  
「今のがジュニアデビューだなんて信じられない。今の子、勇利くんと４歳しか違わないんだって！」

画面には彼の名前と、計算されたスコアが表示された。

_ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ。_

目の当たりにした演技の衝撃の中で、勇利はその名前を心に刻んだ。  
そして記憶に深く残るように、もう一度その情報を読んだ。

 

_ロシアの、ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ。_

  
_いつか、僕はあなたのようにスケートをしたい。_

* * *

 

その日からずっと、勇利はヴィクトルに夢中になった。勇利と優子はヴィクトルの出るすべての大会をチェックして熱心に追いかけた。二人は若いスケーターが次から次へとメダルを易々と優美に獲得していき、一気にジュニア部門のランキングを駆け上がっていくのを目の当たりにした。優子がどんな小さな記事や言及も見逃さないよう雑誌を丹念に読むかたわら、勇利は何度も何度もヴィクトルのスケーティングが録画されたビデオを繰り返し見直し、なんとなくそれらしい真似ができるようになるまで氷の上で繰り返し練習をした。

勇利の部屋の壁は徐々にヴィクトルのポスターであふれていった。公式のポスター、大会での写真、優子が特に気に入っていた雑誌の切り抜き。勇利は完全にこの選手のスケーティングに恋をしていた。その優美さ、楽々とこなされる動き。一人になりたい時はいつも、頭がからっぽになるまでスケートリンクでヴィクトルのルーティンを滑り続けた。

少しずつ、勇利自身も大会の成績を上げ、地元の大会から地域大会へと大きな大会へも臨むようになった。

一生懸命沢山練習すれば、いつか、ヴィクトルと同じ氷上で滑れる日が来るかもしれない。心の中でそう信じた。

 

* * *

 

  
１１歳になったとき、勇利は誕生日にプードルが欲しいと両親にねだった。その前の日、優子の見つけた雑誌の記事に、ヴィクトルがペットにプードルを飼っていること、そして一人と一匹の可愛らしい写真を見つけたのだ。両親が快諾して、子犬が勝生家にやってくると、勇利はすぐにその子犬が大好きになった。母親に名前をどうするか尋ねられた時には、勇利の答えは決まっていた。

その夜のこと。ヴィっちゃんが勇利の膝の上で丸くなって眠っていた時、勇利は思いがけない残り半分の誕生日プレゼントを両親から受け取った。

「サプライズのプレゼントやけん」  
びっくりする勇利にチケットを手渡しながら勇利の母親が言った。  
「勇利がどんだけスケート大好きか見とったからね。ご褒美に」

喜びのあまり母親に抱きつきながら、勇利はジュニア・グランプリ観戦チケットを握りしめた。

ヴィクトルのスケートが、生で、直接見られるんだ！  
こんなにわくわくしたことは、今までの人生で初めてだった。

 

* * *

 

ジュニア・グランプリの時期が訪れるのを待つ期間はまるで拷問のようだったけれど、勇利には同時に信じられなくもあった。優子が勇利のチケットのことを知ると、彼女は喜びとうらやましさの混ざった黄色い悲鳴を上げた。優子が例年のようにアイスキャッスルはせつの古いテレビ画面越しでしか選手たちを見られない間、勇利は直接生で観戦することができるのだから。

前の晩、勇利は興奮のあまりほとんど眠れなかった。ついに訪れたその日、勇利はまるで夢のような心地でふわふわとしていた。両親は勇利がはぐれないように大勢の観客の間を手を引いて歩いた。

競技が始まるのが待ち遠しくて、待っている間も勇利はじっとしていられなかった。そしてウォームアップのために選手たちがついにリンクに現れた時、勇利は思わず息をのんだ。

そこに、ヴィクトルがいた。 _あの、ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ。_ 現実の、本物の。15歳のヴィクトルは、勇利の想像そのままの美しさだった。衣装はRUSSIAと書かれた国指定のジャケットによって隠されていたけれど、派手な衣装などなくともまるで勇利にとっては神様のように見えた。氷の上をわがものにして自由に滑り、その頭の後ろには銀色の髪の毛が一筋続いた。

開始のベルが鳴り、ウォームアップが終わると、ほかのスケーターたちはリンクサイドへ戻り、氷の上にはヴィクトルだけが残った。リンクサイドに戻って注意深くジャケットを脱ぎ、コーチに手渡すと、衣装が観客の目に露わになる。体にぴったりとした青と白のアンサンブル。小さなディアマンテで覆われていて、らせん模様が肩から腕にかけて広がっていた。まるで肌の上で舞う雪嵐のような衣装だった。ヴィクトルは氷の中心で舞い始め、観客は賞賛の歓声を上げた。

勇利は一番大きな声を張り上げてヴィクトルを応援した。

 

* * *

 

最初の音が流れ、ヴィクトルはスターティングポジションに立ち、頭を下げて腕を体に回す。音楽がスタジアムを満たしはじめ、ヴィクトルの動きが始まった。[その曲](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jE0WguB1a5U)の冷たく、固く、鋭い音に合わせて、まるで空中できらめく氷の結晶と一緒に踊るかのように、舞う。一つ一つのスピンは完璧で、滑走は正確だった。ぞくぞくするほど鋭い動きをする彼の瞳には、冷たく鋭い氷のかけらがきらめいていた。じっくりと勢いをつけて最初のジャンプに入る。見事に決まったトリプルアクセルに、観客は賞賛の拍手を送った。

照明の反射での輝きが衣装の上で舞い、肌の上に無数の氷のかけらを浮き上がらせた。勇利にはヴィクトルが紡いでいる物語が見て取れるように感じられた。氷の王子が、雪のような冷たさで、世界を意のままに操っている。その美しさはどこか女性的でもあり、氷の嵐が体に閉じ込められているようだった。

フライングシットスピンに入り、銀色の髪の毛が頭の後ろで跳ねる。勇利は握りしめすぎて白くなっていた拳を席の隅から外した。次のジャンプに観客が感嘆の声を上げる。腕と足を長く伸ばしてトリプルサルコウを完璧に着氷する。そしてすぐにステップシークエンスに入る。あまりにもやすやすと、まるでそのためだけに生まれてきたように自然に流れる動きに、勇利は感嘆の息を押さえられなかった。

勇利はこのプログラムが終わってほしくないと強く思った。氷の上を時にまっすぐに、円を描くように、スピンをして滑り、観客を魅了するヴィクトルを、勇利は見つめた。誰も目を離すことができなかった。遠くの方でアナウンサーの声が聞こえて、目の前で四回転・二回転のコンビネーションジャンプをヴィクトルが決めると、観客は賞賛にどよめいた。

勇利はいすから乗り出してヴィクトルの最後のコンビネーション・スピンが彼の体のすべてのラインを強調するかのようにまぶしく輝かせるのを見届けた。三分弱のプログラムが終わりを告げたという実感はまったくなかった。世界が生まれ変わったようだった。本物のヴィクトルのスケートは画面越しに見るのとは全然違う。実際に目の当たりにするまで信じられなかった。ひとつひとつのヴィクトルの体の動き、表現、表情のすべてを見ることができる。勇利はそのすべてに夢中になった。

観客はヴィクトルに満場一致のスタンディング・オベーションをしはじめ、勇利も心臓が口から飛び出そうなくらい興奮しながら立ち上がる。視界の隅で、両親もどうやらたった今目撃した美しさを正確に理解しないまま儀礼的に拍手をしているのを認識した。でもそんなことはどうでもよかった。すべての中心はヴィクトルだった。

スコアがアナウンスされ、ヴィクトルは観客の予想通り90点代を獲得した。ヴィクトルはキスアンドクライで観客の拍手にカメラ越しに英顔で応えた。まるで最初からなかったかのように、瞳に輝いていた氷のかけらは消えていた。

彼はとても美しかった。

 

* * *

 

その夜、勇利は他のどんな話もすることができなかった。ヴィクトルのルーティンの話ばかりをする勇利には、両親が笑顔を浮かべていても内心退屈していることは伝わっていた。それでも勇利はヴィクトルのルーティンを分析し、そのジャンプ、スピン、ステップ、そしてすべての舞いへの驚嘆を新たにすることを止められなかった。好きにならかった点など一つもなかったし、どう頑張ってもヴィクトルについて話すのをやめることはできなかった。

その夜、勇利はさめやらぬ昼間の興奮と、翌日の朝ヴィクトルのフリープログラムを見られるという想像でいっぱいで眠れなかった。何度も寝返りをうって、頭の中でヴィクトルのルーティンを繰り返し、詳細にわたって再生した。長谷津に帰るまで滑ることはできないけれど、それでも自分にはヴィクトルとまったく同じように滑れないということは分かっていた。

でも、いつか･･･

いつか。勇利は自分自身に誓った。  
いつか、ヴィクトルと同じ氷上で滑ってみせる。  
何度も何度も繰り返し繰り返し練習して、選抜に選ばれるほど上手になって。  
いつか、ヴィクトルが/僕から/目を離せなくなるほど上手になる。  
いつか、絶対に。

勇利は微笑みながら眠りに落ちた。

 

* * *

 

次の日の朝早く、夜明けとともに目を覚ました勇利は、興奮で満ちあふれていた。ヴィクトルは前日のショートプログラムの点数で勢いのついた首位スタートで、ほかの選手とは大きく差がついていた。今日、フリースケーティングで高得点を決めれば金メダルは確実で、勇利はヴィクトルが金を獲る瞬間を目の当たりにすることになる。心の底で、ヴィクトルならできると勇利は信じていた。彼はほかのスケーターたちとは一線を画していて、今年最後にジュニア部門で勝利を飾り、来年には華々しいシニアデビューを決めるであろうと噂されていた。

勇利は誰よりも何よりもヴィクトルの勝利を確信していて、その確信が現実になるのが待ちきれなかった。

自分にとってのメイン・イベントが待ちきれず、ほかの選手たちがどんどんこなしていく演技はほとんど見ていなかった。観客の歓声や響き渡るスコアのアナウンスは頭の隅で漠然と聞いていたけれど、勇利にとっては大きく響く自分の心臓の後ろの雑音でしかなかった。

ヴィクトルが今一度リンクに現れた時、勇利は息が止まりそうになった。

前日とはうって変わって、フリースケーティングのために、彼は肌にぴったりとした黒い衣装を纏っていた。一部はシースルーになっており、その上には銀色のクリスタルが散らせてある。アンサンブルの腰に縫い付けられた体の片側にだけ広がる布は裏地が炎のように赤くなっており、ヴィクトルがくるりと回るとまるでスカートのようになびいた。灰色のような銀色の髪の毛は頭の後ろでポニーテールにされている。勇利は目が離せなかった。

氷の中心でスターティングポジションを取る。手の甲を頬に添え、反対側の手は空中にまっすぐに伸ばされ、指がわずかに円柱を描くように曲げられている。音楽が始まった。スタジアムはすぐに美しい[メロディ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nRaMOka3xzo)でいっぱいになり、ヴィクトルがその合間を縫って滑る。女性的な優美さは昨日と同じだったけれど、氷の冷たさはそこにはなく、うまく名前のつけられない温かさと感情が瞳にあふれていた。

すべてのステップ、すべてのスピン、すべてのジャンプが観客の身を乗り出させ、ヴィクトルの物語が展開されるにつれて、観客は感嘆の息を漏らし、賞賛の声を上げた。もしヴィクトルのショートプログラムが素晴らしかったとしたら、これはそれ以上、比較にならなかった。上げられていた難易度ももちろんだが、それよりもその芸術性に勇利は息をのんだ。

四回転フリップ。ヴィクトルが未だ正式な競技で試したことのないジャンプに、観客は浮き足立ち文字通り立ち上がる者も出て、視界が前の観客で見えなくなって勇利は一瞬パニックを起こした。賞賛の声を上げる観客の合間から、勇利はなんとかリンクの視界を取り戻す。興奮が収まり、再び観客が席に着く。ヴィクトルは目を閉じ、優美なスピンを披露する。銀色の髪が後ろを舞う。

時間がゆっくり過ぎるかのように感じられ、勇利はその場で釘付けになったまま、背伸びをしたまま、席に着いた観客の頭の上からヴィクトルを見つめた。スピンを終わらせたヴィクトルがまばたきをして、勇利には一瞬その瞳が自分をまっすぐに見つめているように思えた。アイスブルーの瞳とダークブラウンの瞳、氷の上の少年と、観客席の少年。まっすぐに交わる視線。しかし、ヴィクトルは盛り上がる音楽に合わせて向きを変え、その瞬間は終わりを告げた。

魅了されたまま、勇利は視線を一切ヴィクトルから外さないまま、観客席に座り直した。

音楽は最高潮に達し、最後のクレッシェンドをヴィクトルはコンビネーション・スピンで華やかに彩った。最後の回転でヴィクトルは片手を上げ、空を仰ぎ、スカートは炎のようになびいた。観客は雷のように轟くほどの賞賛を浴びせ、勇利は再び立ち上がって周りの観客と一緒に拍手をし、叫んだ。

たった今観客に見せつけた激しい動きによって大きく息をつきながら、ヴィクトルは腕を下ろし、深々と観客に向かってお辞儀をし、降り注ぐ賞賛の声を笑顔で受け止めた。少し時間をかけてすべての方向に向かってお辞儀をすると、ヴィクトルはキスアンドクライへ向かいスコアの表示を待つ。

今の演技でヴィクトルが優勝することは確実だったし、それは観客にも分かっていた。それでも、スコアが表示され、スピーカーからアナウンスされると、辺りから感嘆の声が漏れた。ヴィクトルの優勝を告げるアナウンサーの声にも興奮の色が混じっていた。ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフは、ジュニア・グランプリでの歴代最高得点を記録したのだ。

観客は熱狂的になり、カメラはコーチと一緒に微笑むヴィクトルにズームインした。片手を上げてヴィクトルが挨拶をすると、耳が聞こえなくなるほどに音量の上がった賞賛の声がスタジアムをいっぱいにした。

その瞬間、ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフは、勇利にとって、世界で一番驚きを与える、すごい人だった。そう思わずにはいられなかった。

 

* * *

 

一日のプログラムが終わり、スタジアムの外にはスケーターたちを一目見ようと大勢の観客が群衆を作っていた。勇利の両親は後ろの方で待っていて、勇利は群衆のかなり前のほうにいた。今はなりふりなどかまっていられなかった。ヴィクトルに直接会えるチャンス、本物のチャンスなんだ。汗が滲む手には、今シーズンはじめの方で配布された、宣伝用のヴィクトルのポスターが収まっていた。そのポスターの中では、さっき見たのと同じ衣装のヴィクトルが、腕を空中に伸ばし、凍り付いた優美さで氷の上を滑っていた。これは勇利の一番のお気に入りのポスターで、ヴィクトルがサインをしてくれますように、と勇利は心の中で祈った。

間近でヴィクトルを見られる、もしかしたら話ができるかもしれない。そう思うと、勇利は興奮と緊張で震えた。落ち着け、落ち着け、と自分に言い聞かせる。もしすべてがうまくいったら、僕はいつかヴィクトルと、対等の相手として、氷の上で滑るんだ。ただのファンじゃなくて、対等の相手として。今は恥ずかしがる時じゃない。

入り口近くにいたファンの叫び声で勇利は現実に立ち返った。背伸びをして、伸ばせるだけ首を伸ばし、なんとか誰がスタジアムから出てきたのかを見定めようとする。銀色がきらりと目に入り、ファンたちに微笑みながらサインをするヴィクトルが、観客たちの向こうに見えた。

ヴィクトルが列の端から順番にサインをしながら近づいてくると、勇利の心臓の鼓動はどんどん速くなる。胸から破裂するんじゃないかと思うくらいに。すぐにヴィクトルは数メートル先に迫っていて、胸がぎゅっとなり手が震え始めた。どうにか震える手と速くなった呼吸を落ち着けようと、勇利はうつむいた。

突然、周りの喧噪がすっと静かになり、勇利は顔を上げ、思わず驚きのあまり口を開いた。目の前に、ヴィクトル本人が立っていた。反応を待ち構えるように上がった眉と、小さな微笑をたたえながら。

勇利は何か言おうとしたけれど、言葉はのどの奥につっかえたまま出てこない。パニックのまま、手にしたポスターとペンを差し出す。顔は猛烈な勢いで真っ赤になっている。そしてヴィクトルが優しく笑って無言のままポスターを受け取り、サインをするとさらに勇利の顔は大げさにますます赤くなった。

サインの入ったポスターをヴィクトルは勇利に返そうとするが、勇利はパニックを起こしたまま、何か、何か言わなくちゃと必死だった。そして頭に浮かんだ最初のことを口にした。

「僕もあなたみたいにスケートしたいですっ」  
単語は転げ落ちるように滑舌がつっかえたまま、パニックのままに出てきた。  
「いつか、同じ氷の上で戦いたいです！」

自分が何を口走ったかに気がついてカッと恥ずかしくなり、勇利は慌てて口を閉じて顔の熱が引くように念じた。自分のあこがれの人との最初の出会いがこんな風になるなんて思っていなかった。パニックを起こしたまま、馬鹿みたいに自分の最大の夢を口走るなんて。それでもヴィクトルはただ目をきらりと光らせて笑っただけだった。

「スケーターになるんだったら、もうすこし体重を落とさないとね、свинка(子豚ちゃん)」  
ヴィクトルは笑って勇利の頭を撫で、勇利の手の中にポスターを押しつけた。  
「でも、いつかリンクで会えるのを楽しみにしてるよ、да(ね)？」

何か言おうと勇利は口を開いたけれど、今度はまったく別の理由で、言葉はのどの奥につっかえたままだった。ヴィクトルはすでに次のファンに同じ笑顔で対応していて、勇利の瞳の中にわき上がった涙には気づかない。どれだけ抑えようと努力しても、サインされたばかりのポスターをぐしゃりと握りしめても、涙を止めることはできなかった。

 

* * *

 

観客の群衆を押しのけて勇利が後ろで待っていた両親の元へたどり着いたとき、その目は溜まった涙でいっぱいだった。両親は心配したけれど、勇利はかたくなに何が起きたかを口にせず、帰り道はずっと黙っていた。自分が両親を心配させていることには気づいていたけれど、理解してもらえるとは思わなかったし、この日これ以上笑いものにされるのは嫌だった。たった一人だけ話したい相手は遠い長谷津にいて、彼女にはそれまで会えないのだった。

  
やっと家に帰れるとすぐに、勇利はまっすぐ優子が待っているアイスキャッセルはせつに向かった。勇利が着いた時、予想通り彼女はそこにいて、未だにジュニアグランプリの興奮の中で飛び上がりながら、勇利に実際に見に行った感想を聞くのを心待ちにしていた。優子は勇利の表情を見たとたん凍り付いて、すぐに復活すると勇利の手首をつかみ、リンクの誰もいないエリアに連れて行った。ベンチに勇利を座らせると、優子は真剣な顔で口を開いた。

「何があったの？」  
声は心配であふれていた。  
「ヴィクトル、優勝だよ！世界新記録だよ！勇利くん、もっと喜ぶと思ってた」

勇利は優子の期待に満ちた表情を見上げて、唇が震えるのを感じた。目の奥が痛んで、涙があふれようとしていた。

「僕がスケーターだってことさえ、信じてもらえなかったんだ」  
勇利は声をつまらせ、頬に一筋の温かさが滑り落ちる。  
「言ったんだ、ヴィクトルに。いつか世界の大会で一緒に戦いたいって。そしたら、僕のこと子豚って。スケーターになりたかったらまず体重を落とせって･･･」

もう一筋の涙が目からあふれ、最初の一筋に重なり頬を滑り落ちていく。侮辱は勇利の芯の奥深くを燃やし、焦がした。勇利の脳裏に思い浮かぶのは、アイスキャッセルはせつで西郡が着替え中の勇利を突き飛ばして「デブ」と呼び、ほかの子供たちと一緒になって腹の部分を指さして大笑いしたことだけだった。幼い頃から太りやすい子供ではあったのは事実だし、成長期もまだだったけれど、何年も心酔していたあこがれの人にこんな風に蔑ろにされるのは、長谷津で受けたどんな言葉よりも深く深く勇利を傷つけた。

たとえヴィクトルが信じなくても、勇利は本当に、骨の髄からスケーターだった。このスポーツに対する愛情は、何度も何度も、何時間もの練習に打ち込むたびに燃え上がり、強くなった。地元のすべての小さい大会には出場し、上手くなって、年齢制限を突破したらジュニア部門に出場するつもりなのだ。アイススケートは勇利の生きがいで、起きている時間のほとんどはアイスキャッセルはせつで過ごしている。毎日一生懸命にハードな練習をこなし、いつかヴィクトルと同じ氷上で戦うんだと心に決めながら。それなのに、彼は自分のことをただの馬鹿なファンの一人、ヴィクトルと戦うなんて夢のまた夢の、ぽっちゃりとしたただの少年だとしか見なかった。

「そんな！それってひどいよ！」  
優子は叫んで勇利をぎゅっと抱きしめた。シャツの背中を握りしめて、勇利は涙を流れるままに止めようとはもうしなかった。涙の染みをいとわない目の前の洋服の持ち主に感謝しながら、鼻をすすった。両親にはわからなくても、少なくとも優子は分かってくれた。ヴィクトルがどれだけ勇利にとって大きな存在だったかということ、そして勇利がどれだけの努力をして、ヴィクトルのようなスケーターになろうとしているかということを。

勇利は優子の肩の上で感情のままに泣いて、絶対にもう二度と、ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフについて考えまいと心に誓った。

 

* * *

 

その夜、勇利は部屋のポスターをすべてを引きはがした。乱暴に、びりびりと壁から剥がして、手の中で紙が破れようとも気にしなかった。ぐちゃぐちゃになった紙の塊を放り投げ、一枚一枚に記録されたヴィクトルの姿をばらばらに破壊していくと、憎しみに満ちた満足感がわき上がってきた。最終的の残ったいくつかの断片を除いて、ここ数年のうちで初めて、勇利の部屋の壁はむき出しになった。

勇利はばたんとベッドに倒れ込んだ。このぐちゃぐちゃの有様は、明日の朝なんとかする。今はただ考えたかった。部屋のすべての方向から自分を見下ろして、馬鹿にしてくるヴィクトルの顔がなくなった今なら、ちゃんと考えられる。

目を閉じて、自分がスケーターだなんて信じられないという表情で、頭の中で笑ってくるヴィクトルの顔を追い払おうと、勇利は怒りにまかせて顔を枕に押しつけた。

_見返してやる。_

勇利は誓った。枕の周りで固く拳を握りしめながら。

_ヴィクトルみたいになんてもうなりたくない。_  
_彼を超えたい。_  
_ヴィクトルが得意とするこの競技で、僕は彼に正々堂々と勝つ。_  
_そうしたら、もう笑われたりなんてしない。_

  
その考えが浮かんで、ようやく、勇利は眠りに落ちた。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者後書き (Translation of Notes)
> 
> さあ、始まりました！
> 
> 一つ明らかにしておきたいことは、ヴィクトルは意図的に残酷だったり失礼な態度を取っているのではないということです。原作でも、ヴィクトルはとても正直に思ったことを口にする人物ですよね。ということは、きっと子供時代はもっとひどかったに違いない。YOI本編でもヴィクトルが勇利をファンと間違えるシーンがあるように [訳者註：この一章が公開されたのは10話が放送される前です]、このパロディでも同じことをしています。ヴィクトルは勇利のことをスケーターではなくてただのファンだと思っていて、普通にためになるアドバイスをしているつもりでいるんです。ヴィクトルが気づいていないのは、1) 勇利がすでに結構なレベルのスケーターだということ、2) 体重のことを気にしていること。
> 
> というわけで、それぞれのキャリアにおける最大のライバル関係が誕生しました！
> 
> この作品は彼らのスケートキャリアを追う形で物語が展開します。R-18展開は後の方でありますが、未成年の間は何もありません。
> 
> 楽しんでいただけたら幸いです！コメントや感想をいただけるとうれしいです！
> 
> Rey xx
> 
> 使用音楽  
> ヴィクトルのSP - Winter Music Instrumental January by Derek & Brandon Fiechter  
> ヴィクトルのFS - O Mio Babbino Caro - (Renee Flemingによる歌唱)


	2. Memories You Bury or Live By (うずもれた、あるいは生きる糧となる記憶)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者前書き (Translation of Notes)
> 
> わあ、前章への皆様の反応･･･ちょっと信じられないくらいです！まだ衝撃から抜け切れていませんが、こんな風な反応を頂けるとは思っていませんでした！コメントして頂いた皆さん、いいね(kudo)をくださった皆さん、作品を購読(subscribe)してくださった皆さん、本当にどうもありがとうございます！おかげで、次の章を速く書き上げることができました。皆さんが私のインスピレーションです！

 

ロシアの期待の新星ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ、華々しいシニアデビューを飾るか

By Jamie Miller

 

ロシアのスケーター、ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフは、昨年のジュニアグランプリでショートとフリー合計258.47点をたたき出し、ジュニアグランプリシリーズ世界記録を更新し優勝、スケート界を仰天させた。続くジュニア世界選手権では、さらなる金メダルを獲得し、メダル獲得数史上最多のジュニア選手となった。16歳となったニキフォロフは次のシーズンでシニアデビューが目されている。まずは8月から始まるグランプリシリーズだ。ニキフォロフのトレーニングメニューやプログラムはロシアスケート連盟と彼のコーチであるヤコフ・フェルツマンの下でかたく情報操作がされているが、噂ではニキフォロフ本人がフリースケーティングのプログラムを振り付けているとのこと。比較的若いスケーターとしては挑戦的だ。

 

ニキフォロフは以前にもコーチから「頑固」で「反抗的」であると評されているが、仲間のスケート選手たちやスケート界全体からは高い評価を受けている。多くの人にとってニキフォロフは、魅力的で自信を持った、そして金メダルをしっかりとゴールに見据えたスケーターという印象だ。彼はほとんどの時間を、ホームリンクでありシングルやペアで活躍する仲間のロシア人スケーター達とともに練習をするサンクトペテルブルクで過ごし、ほかではなかなか見かけることがない。とはいえ、これは驚くべきことではないだろう。ニキフォロフは現在多大なプレッシャーの下にいる。彼の今後のスケートキャリアは、このシニアデビューの結果にかかっていると言っても過言ではないのだ。

 

ニキフォロフの過去の成績を鑑みると、彼が来るシーズンでファン達をがっかりさせるとは考えにくい。ニキフォロフは、これまでにシニアデビューしてきた誰よりもデビューが熱望されていると言っていいだろう。ニキフォロフはその滑りを披露するたびに、観客の予想を超えていくことで知られている。毎度エレメンツの難度を上げ、感情にうったえるテーマのバリエーションを増やしていく。ロシア紙による先頃のインタビューによると、彼は次のシーズンで披露するプログラムに「自信を持っている」と話した。再び観客を予想もしない新しい何かで驚かすことができるだろうと語ったそうだ。選手のラインナップにこの期待の新星が加わることを考えると、一つだけ確かなことがある。今年は、とんでもないシーズンになりそうだ。

  

* * *

 

毎日のように繰り返される長い一日の練習が終わり、勇利はベッドにばったりと倒れ込んだ。ここ最近彼はほとんどいつも、骨の髄までへとへとにさせる厳しいが達成感のある練習の疲れに襲われていた。地元リンクでの個人スケートレッスンと、彼の友人でアイススケートファンでもあるミナコの元でのバレエレッスン、そして同時に学業にも遅れをとるまいと勉強する時間も加えると、毎日帰ってくる頃には、一週間くらい食べて眠ってを繰り返したいと思うくらいへとへとになっていた。

 

すべてをこなしていくのは大変だった。しかし、勇利の決意は固かった。新しいジャンプをやっと成功させたり、新しいプログラムを完璧にこなせるようになることほど、彼を最高の気分にさせることはなかった。そしてこの厳しいトレーニングがなければ、目指すところへはたどり着けないと勇利は知っていた。それがどれだけ彼を疲労させるものであっても。

 

ドアの外から、クゥーンと哀れっぽい鳴き声がして、カリカリとドアをひっかく音がした。勇利は疲れ気味ではあったが微笑んで、ベッドから起き上がってドアを開けた。

 

ヴィっちゃんが跳び込んできて勇利に飛びつき、そのままの勢いで何度も顔を舐めた。勇利は笑って倒れそうになる前に成長した子犬を手で押さえ、勇利が座った隣に座らせた。片腕でその温かさを感じる。ヴィっちゃんは嬉しそうに息をつき、勇利はふわふわの毛の中に笑顔を埋め、彼の大好きな友達をぎゅっと抱きしめられることに幸せを感じた。

 

ヴィっちゃんは2年前初めて勝生家に来た時に比べて格段に成長していたが、中身はまだ元気いっぱいの子犬で、主人である勇利に猛烈に忠実で、沢山の愛をくれた。勇利も、ヴィっちゃんのことが大好きだった。ヴィっちゃんはいつでもそばにいてくれた。勇利が落ち込んだ時は、いつだって心配そうに鼻をすりつけたり、顔を舐めたりして元気づけてくれた。嬉しいとき、特に勇利が何かを達成した時などは、勇利本人の十倍くらい一緒になって興奮して喜んでくれた。勇利が自ら希望した厳しくつらい練習に、子犬は献身的に寄り添った。ヴィっちゃんが毎日のランニングに必ずついてきて、一緒に海辺までの道を走る時、勇利は、絶対に体重を落としスケートを上手くなってやるんだ、という決意を新たにした。

 

ヴィっちゃんは勇利にとって非の打ち所がなかった。けれど、一つ問題があるとすれば、名前だった。付けたのは勇利自身なので、自分を責めるより他はない。実在する人間の名前を犬につける馬鹿なんてどこにいるんだろう。ヴィっちゃんはその名前なんかよりもずっと優しいし愛嬌があったけれど、この一年間どれだけ違う名前で呼んでも、子犬は返事をしなかった。あの散々だったジュニアグランプリファイナルの直後から何ヶ月も勇利はいろいろな名前を試してみたが、最終的には今の名前を受け入れることであきらめた。こんなこと関係ない、と勇利は自分に言い聞かせた。たとえそれが自分にも弱々しく聞こえたとしても。それに「ヴィっちゃん」だったら、そこまでヴィクトルと似てるって訳でもないから。

 

ぼんやりとしながら勇利は子犬の耳の後ろを撫でた。今日は練習でもそこそこ上手くできた一日だった。新しいジャンプを教わり、何度も挑戦して転んだ朝の個人レッスンの後、体中がズキズキする中、勇利はアイスキャッセルはせつで優子と鉢合わせた。リンクの反対側から勇利を見つけた優子は、練習が終わるやいなやロッカールームの前で勇利を捕まえ、週末にグランプリファイナルを一緒に見る約束をさせた。勇利が乗り気のしない顔をすると、優子はふくれっ面になって、「もう最近ほとんど勇利くんに会えないんだから！」と文句を言った。そう言われると勇利は否定できなかった。トレーニング、練習そして学業の合間には寝る時間さえぎりぎり取れるかどうかで、数少ない友達と遊ぶ時間さえもなかったのだから。

 

昨年のグランプリファイナルの苦い記憶は未だに強く残っていて、勇利は断るつもりだったが、最終的には折れた。優子と一緒にグランプリファイナルを見ることは二人の毎年恒例の伝統だったし、それ自体は勇利も好きだし楽しんでいたのだ。たった一人の馬鹿なスケーターにこの楽しみを邪魔されるいわれはないよね、と勇利は思った。

 

ぼんやりつらつらと思いを馳せている間、子犬の背中を撫でていた手はくたりと下に落ち、ヴィっちゃんは突然構ってくれなくなった勇利にクゥンと鳴き声をあげた。あまりに哀れそうにヴィっちゃんが見てくるものだから、勇利は思わず吹き出し、また耳の後ろを撫でてあげた。無気力なまま視線が部屋の中をさまよって、去年のジュニアグランプリ以降ずっと飾り気のない真っさらな壁に一つだけ貼られたポスターのところで止まった。つるつるした質感のポスターからは、緑がかったアイスブルーの瞳が、突き刺すようにこちらを見ている。白い顔は穏やかな優美さのまま凍りついている。

 

それはヴィクトルのポスターだった。一年前に、かつてのあこがれの人に会いに行った時と同じもの。くるくると筆記体で書かれたヴィクトルのサインは、少し薄くなってはいたものの、時間の経過を考えてもまだくっきりとポスターの下半分に刻まれていた。

 

もし勇利の両親や姉が、他のすべてのポスターがビリビリに剥がされてぐしゃぐしゃに捨てられたのに、どうしてこの一枚だけ残っているんだろうと不思議に思っていたとしたとしても、少なくとも勇利に直接聞いてきたことはなかった。勇利にはそれがありがたかった。この一枚は決心の証拠であり、あの日の出来事を思い出させるものでもあり、それ以前と以後では正反対になった勇利のやる気の源を引き出させるために張ってあるということを説明するのは、多分今の勇利には無理だっただろうから。昔、部屋の壁中をヴィクトルのポスターが埋め尽くしていた時は、ポスターはどれだけこのスケーターが素晴らしいか、氷の上をどれだけ美しく滑るかを象徴するものであり、そしていつか勇利自身もその隣で滑りたいと強く願う気持ちを反映していた。

 

今、たった一枚残されたポスターは、どれだけ勇利がヴィクトルを憎んでいるかを象徴するものだった。彼のへらへらと笑う空虚な態度、信じられないくらい馬鹿みたいな才能は、どれだけ勇利がヴィクトルを嫌いになっても、無視することはできなかった。このポスターはあの日の記憶であり、意志だった。ヴィクトルの顔は毎晩勇利を見下ろし、馬鹿にし、その冷たい青い瞳で、君なんて絶対にヴィクトル・ニキフォロフと同じレベルでスケートすることなんて無理だよ、と告げてくる。毎晩勇利はその悔しさを思い出し、毎日どうしてスケートに打ち込むのか、思いを新たにするのだった。

 

昔の勇利は、ヴィクトルと肩を並べるためにスケートをした。

今の勇利は、ヴィクトルを超えるためにスケートをする。

 

苦痛を伴うスケートの練習、くたくたに疲弊させられるダンスのレッスン、惨めになるほど朝早くのランニング、そのすべてを、勇利はたった一つの目的、たった一つのイメージだけを胸に、こなしていった。スケートが誰よりも上手く滑れるようになる。今の自分自身が信じるよりも、上手に。ジュニア選手権に出場し、そしてシニア選手権へも駆け上り、氷の上で正々堂々ヴィクトルと戦って勝利し、いかに自分が簡単に見過ごすことのできないスケーターであるかを見せつけてやる。去年のファイナルの後自分自身と交わした約束は、絶対に忘れることのできない決意となった。

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

週末がやってきて、勇利と優子はアイスキャッセルはせつのテレビの前で、毎年のようにじっとしてグランプリファイナルの開始を告げる色とりどりのバナーがテレビ画面を交差していくのを眺めていた。毎年の恒例行事にある「いつも」の感じっていいな、と勇利は思った。隣に優子がいてくれることも。二人で一緒にグランプリファイナルを見るのは二人にとっては儀式めいた恒例行事だったし、たとえ最近起きた出来事で勇利の生活のすべてが変わってしまっても、変わらないものがあるということは勇利にとって嬉しかった。

 

この一年間、優子の存在はとても大きかった。勇利の家族はスケート競技を全面的にサポートしたが、それでも優子のようにスケートを理解してくれることはなかった。優子は勇利が練習に来るたびに元気づける言葉をくれ、足に痣や傷ができるほど何度も何度も転んでついにジャンプやスピンを成功させるまで、営業時間が終わっても残って練習する勇利を待っていてくれた。彼女はスケートへの愛と、勇利の決意の両方を、彼の家族にはできない形で理解していた。優子のような友人がいる幸せを勇利はかみしめていた。

 

「勇利くんが今年まだ年齢制限に達してないの、本当に残念」

優子はテレビ画面の中で選手がトリプルアクセルを失敗するのを見ながら大きな声を出した。選手は右のアウトサイドエッジでバランスを崩し、痛みに顔をしかめていた。

「この子たちになんて、勇利くんだったらすぐ勝てるのに」

 

褒められて勇利の顔が少し赤くなったが、勇利は肩をすくめただけだった。勇利はそこそこ上手いかもしれないが、素晴らしいというレベルではない。少なくとも今はまだ。ヴィクトルに対抗するにはまだまだ練習が足りなかったし、今やっているきついスケジュールなどまだ序の口なのだ。

 

年齢制限のカットオフから数ヶ月だけ誕生日が遅かったため、勇利はジュニア選手権に出場することはできなかったが、来年は絶対に出場してみせる。勇利の決意は固かった。ヴィクトルはもうジュニア部門には出場していないが、もしシニア選手権でヴィクトルと戦えるほどに上手くなりたいのであれば、絶対に避けては通れないからだ。

 

画面の中のスケーターはプログラムを終え、観客の方を向いた。汗が顔から滴っていたが、その瞳はジャンプのミスにもかかわらず、高揚して輝いていた。視線をまっすぐ切り取ったその光景に、勇利は画面を真剣に見つめながら、たくさんの観客が応援する前で氷の上に立つのはどんな気持ちだろうと思った。この夢は、不可能なものじゃない。この一年間これだけハードな練習をしてがんばってきたんだ。もっともっと頑張れば、来年はきっと出場できる。

 

来年、この画面に映るのは僕だ。

観客の声援を浴びながら、氷の上に立つ。

絶対に成し遂げるんだ。

選択の余地なんてない。

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

ジュニアのショートプログラムが終わった後、テレビカメラはファイナルに残った6人のスケーターが氷の上でウォームアップの6分間練習をしているところを映し出した。意志固く、勇利は絶対に、優美かつ軽やかにリンクの外側を円を描いて滑る銀色の髪に気づくまいとした。僕は他の選手のスケーティングを楽しむ、それだけだ、と勇利は心の中で意志を強めた。

 

その意志は最初の二人の選手のプログラムの間は保たれた。勇利と優子は感嘆の息をもらし、選手が特に素晴らしいジャンプやスピンをしたら声を上げて応援した。しかし、勇利のその意志は、見慣れた銀色の髪の選手が氷の上に現れた時、砕け散った。あの日以来全く変わってしまった気持ちとは裏腹に、ヴィクトルがいかに簡単に会場中の視線をわがものにすることができるかを、勇利は否定することができなかった。

 

銀色の髪は今までと同じように長かったけれど、今年はエルフのように三つ編みにされ、頭の片側に編み込まれていた。一年間で彼の頬骨は鋭さを増し、子供らしい柔らかさはほとんど消えてなくなっていた。それでも氷の上を滑る彼は青白く、冷たく、完璧で、今までと同じように美しかった。

 

優子に腕を軽く小突かれて、勇利は、自分の鼻が画面にくっつきそうなほど前のめりになりすぎて画面を見ていたことに気づいた。恥ずかしさにあわてて後ずさって、優子がくすくす笑うのを必死で無視しようとしながら、腕を組んだ。

 

勇利はヴィクトルが嫌いだった。あの自信満々なうぬぼれっぷりがその顔から消えてなくなるまで、何度も氷の上で打ち負かしてやりたかった。ただし、それは勇利が彼のスケートにまったくこれっぽっちも魅力を感じないということではなかった。このくらいは普通だ、と勇利は自分に言い聞かせた。他の選手の演技に見とれるくらい、普通のことだ。だいたい、ヴィクトルのプログラムを間近に観察しなかったら、ヴィクトルを打ち負かすことなんてできない。

 

ロシアの若きスケーターはリンクの中心でスターティングポジションを取る。両手は胸の前で交差され、瞳は天井を見上げた。観客が静まりかえり、突然訪れた沈黙の中、ヴィクトルは完全に静止していた。

 

[その歌](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DcVAcnyF7Vc)の最初の音が響くと、ヴィクトルはなめらかに動き出した。片腕を優美に観客のいる前方向へ伸ばす。去年とは対照的に、彼が選んだ音楽は繊細で、どこか少しもの悲しくもあり、優しいピアノの音はヴィクトルが氷の上で見せた、柔らかで悲しげで、それでいて見る者を魅了するスケーティングに同調していた。

 

ヴィクトルがスケートをしている瞬間、すべてのことがどうでもよくなり、世界の中心はヴィクトルと、音楽と、音楽に合わせた彼の体の動きだけになる。そのことを、勇利は今までほとんど忘れていた。

 

プログラム最初のジャンプをヴィクトルが決めると、観客から声援と驚きの口笛が飛んだ。完璧に着氷したブレードが、氷の上に迷いのない跡を残していく。そしてすぐにレイバックスピンに入り、片手を空中へ伸ばし、もう片手を反対側の頬に添えて、上体を反らして回転する。

 

観客は完全に見入っていた。勇利には、テレビの解説が驚きのこもった調子で、テクニカルエレメンツなど言及するのがもったいないというようにスケーティングの芸術性を称えるのが聞こえた。勇利にとっては最悪の二律背反だった。この美しさを素直に享受したい自分と、これを滑っているのがいったい誰であるかそのものに対して憎悪をおぼえる自分が、勇利の中で戦っていた。

 

次のスピンを優雅に終え、ヴィクトルはリンクの上を斜めに交差するように滑り、ジャンプの準備に入る。スピードが最高潮に達したところで、後ろ向きのまま外側のエッジに乗り、身を空中に投げ出し、四回転ルッツに入る。難しいことで有名なジャンプに、観客は応援の拍手を送った。

 

勇利はコンマ数秒の間にヴィクトルのミスに気づいた。踏切の角度がまずかったのだ。着氷した時によろけて片手をつき、優美さが中断される。ああ、と残念そうなうめきが会場に広がったが、ヴィクトルは動じず、失敗したジャンプからすぐにステップシークエンスに入り、あわてず、美しく、氷の上を蛇行していく。ジャンプのミスはまったくヴィクトルには影響がないように見えたが、勇利には一瞬だけ、その瞳に失望の色がかすめたのが見えた気がした。勇利が気のせいだったのかもと思うほどすぐに、一秒も経たずにその色は消えた。

 

会場の中の誰もそれに気づかなかったようで、ヴィクトルがスターティングポジションから動き始めてから最後のもの悲しげなメロディがスピーカーから響いてくるまで、観客は完全に魅了されていた。曲がフェードアウトして終わりを告げると、氷の上のただ一人残されたヴィクトルの片手は胸に添えられ、もう片手はジャッジの方へ向けて伸びていた。観客は割れんばかりの拍手を若きスケーターに浴びせ、花束や様々なプレゼントを投げ込んだ。優子は興奮して黄色い悲鳴を上げそうになり、勇利に気づいて声を飲み込み、後ろめたい表情を浮かべて勇利の方を見た。

 

けれど、勇利は彼女の興奮状態にまったく気づいていなかった。勇利の目はテレビ画面と、その中を満たすスケーターの笑顔に釘付けになっていた。

 

_上手かった。_

勇利は思った。どれだけ認めたくなくても、この少年の、少なくとも彼のスケーティングには敬意を払わざるをえなかった。

_去年よりも上手かった。_

_でも、いつか、絶対に、僕の方が上手くなってやる。_

 

今はまだ年齢制限のせいでジュニア選手権には出場できないけれど、次のシーズンではすべてが変わる。僕はジュニアグランプリに出場できるくらいの滑りができる。勇利には確信があった。そこからだ。そこから、少しずつ上り詰めていくんだ。まだまだ習うことはたくさんある、やらなければいけないことはたくさんある。でも、勇利は自分がいずれそこへたどり着けるだろうという確信があった。自分自身に誓ったのだ、ヴィクトルを打ち負かし、自分の価値を証明するのだと。絶対にその誓いを捨てはしない。

 

来シーズンのジュニアグランプリは、シニア選手権に出場してヴィクトルにたどり着くまでの、最初のステップにすぎない。何年もかかるだろうと勇利には分かっていた。でも、いつかついにその日が来たら、表彰台に立ち、金メダルを首から提げ、信じられないという表情のヴィクトルを見下ろすその日が来たら、勝利はさらに甘いものになるだろう。

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**ロシアのフィギュアスケーター　ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ、グランプリファイナルで活躍、銀メダル**

 

ロシアのフィギュアスケート界・期待の新星、ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフは今シーズン、目覚ましいデビューを飾った。グランプリシリーズ選手権を次々突破し、初出場のファイナルで銀メダルを獲得。…

 

[記事全文を読む]

 

 

コメント・最新順

 

StanCX3・2分前

　　　すごいシニアキャリアのスタートだな

 

Michelle96・5分前

　　　2点差で金を逃したなんて信じられない！

 

Sk8fan59・6分前

　　　こいつはすごいスケーターになるぞ！確実にね

 

Elliotnosausage・8分前

　　　ちょっと信じがたいけど、あの演技をしておいて彼まだ16歳なんだよ！年を取るにつれてどんな動きを見せてくれるか･･･

 

Marcielovesskating・10分前

　　　もしこいつがスケートキャリアを終える時に部屋中金メダルだらけじゃなかったら、私自分のスケート靴食べるよ、まじ賭けてもいい

 

Danny27・11分前

　　　三月の世界選手権が楽しみだな

 

[コメントをもっと見る]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者後書き (Translation of Notes)
> 
> この章は間を埋めるための短い章で、前章で起きた出来事がどのように勇利のスケーティングへのアプローチを変えたかと、あとヴィクトルのシニアデビューがどんなだったか、世界が彼をどういう風に見ているかを見せる章でした。次章は勇利の初めてのジュニアグランプリなので、楽しみに待っていてくださいね！次の章は割とすぐに更新できると思います。 前章でいただいたたくさんのあたたかいコメントは、この作品の更新を定期的なものにしようというモチベーションになっています（あと、この話のおいしいシーン(juicy bits)をはやく書きたいので、書き上げるスピードをできる限り上げています･･･）  
> タグにも書いてますが、この物語は長くなりますので、覚悟していてください！物語がどう進むかの計画はもうできていて、何がいつどう起きるかは全部決まっているので、途中で投げ出したりすることはありません、心配しないでね！
> 
> 皆さんの素晴らしい応援本当にどうもありがとうございます！感想があったらどんどん教えてください、書き進める糧になります。この作品について質問があったらすべてに返事を返します、ここか私のTumblrで質問してくださいね。できる限りお返事します！（ただし、この先の展開のネタバレはしません！）そうでなくても、私の[Tumblr](http://kazliin.tumblr.com/)でYOIについて叫びに来て下さいね、最近やっていることといったらそればかりなので。
> 
> See you soon!
> 
> Rey xx
> 
> 使用音楽  
> ヴィクトルのSP - Francis - Cœur de Pirate
> 
> 追記：たった今10話を見たところなんですが･･･現実が受け止めきれないよ？？？　人生でおきた一番いいことで、感謝しかない


	3. Who Are We (To Turn Each Other's Heads)（どうして僕たちは、惹かれてしまうんだろう）

その次の年はあっという間に過ぎた。スケートの特訓、ダンスの練習、ランニングに筋力トレーニング、そしてさらにスケートの特訓の日々が繰り返し続いた。ついに国際スケート選手権に出場する資格の年齢制限を超えた勇利は、今までにもまして決意を強くし、練習に練習を重ねた。予選大会に出場し、命をかけて臨む勢いでスケートをした。勇利の両親と姉はすべての大会に応援に来てくれて、リンクサイドから応援してくれた。その隣では、勇利の新しいコーチ、田中博も勇利のことを見守っていた。田中は数年前に退職後、長谷津に引っ越しスケート指導を始めた、厳しいコーチであった。この二年間練習を重ねた勇利の新しいジャンプが成功すると、田中は満足そうに見守った。

 

これまでの努力は着実に実を結んでいた。勇利は予選を易々と通過し、気づく頃にはジュニアグランプリ選手権の会場であるフランスに向かう機上にいた。

 

フランスは世界でも一番美しい国だと勇利は聞いていたけれど、飛行機が着陸してから大会開始の合図を聞くまで、周りのほとんど何も目に入らなかった。生まれて初めてのジュニアグランプリ。勇利は怖かった。家族は経済的な理由でフランスまで一緒に付き添うことはできず、日本に残らざるを得なかったけれど、絶対にテレビで見て応援するからと勇利に約束した。それでも、家族がいるのといないのとでは、全然気分が違った。勇利は両親、姉、きっとアイスキャッセルはせつのテレビの前に座っているであろう優子に会いたかった。そして誰よりもヴィっちゃんに会いたかった。自分の心の安定のためだけにも子犬を連れてくることができたらどんなによかっただろう。ただ一人付き添うことを許されたのは田中だけで、彼はぶっきらぼうに勇利を元気づけたが、特に親密という訳でもないコーチは、家族の代わりにはならなかった。

 

まったく何もかもに現実だという実感が沸かなかったが、勇利が初の大会を無事に乗り切ることができたのは、おそらく逆にその非現実感のおかげだった。これは夢でいつ目覚めてもおかしくない、というような気がずっとしていたせいで、いつも試合の前に訪れる緊張感は襲っては来なかった。勇利はこの二年間、ジュニアグランプリに出場したいと切に願ってきた。そしてその日がついに訪れると、その現実はひどく奇妙で、少なからず勇利を不安にさせた。

 

驚くべきことに、そして喜ばしいことに、勇利は初出場の大会で勇利は三位の成績をおさめた。これで、もし次の試合でいい点数が取れれば、ファイナル進出への可能性が残る。

 

次に勇利を待ち受けていたのはロシア大会だった。その国から思い起こされる存在に心を乱されないよう、勇利は自分をしっかり保たなければならなかった。ロシア語の鋭い音の連鎖が耳に入るといつも、勇利の頭に浮かぶのは、ヴィクトルに「свинья(子豚)」と呼ばれた記憶で、それはいつも胸の奥と目の奥に、焦げるような痛みをもたらした。ヴィクトルはカナダ大会でメダルを観客の心を勝ち取っている頃だったが、勇利はヴィクトルの存在をロシアで重く感じた。

 

ロシアのリンクに勇利が初めて滑り出た時、勇利にはすべての観客の顔に、声に、ヴィクトルを感じた。ぞっとしたけれど、同時にそのまぼろしは不思議なことに役にも立った。演技の間、勇利を見つめるすべての観客はヴィクトルだった。自分の価値を見せつけ、相手が間違っていたことを証明する相手。勇利はヴィクトルや自分がスケート選手になんてなれないと疑ったすべての人は間違っている、と見せつけながら滑った。勇利のスケートはその証明だった。今まで最も研ぎ澄まされた集中力で勇利はジャンプを決め、氷の上を舞った。着氷の時に数回少しよろけただけだった。

 

なんと言っても、勇利は出場選手の中で最も若かった。年上の選手達はみな、まだ勇利が習得していない四回転ジャンプを跳んでいた。ジャッジの判定は厳しくテクニカルエレメンツで点数を逃したが、プログラムコンポーネントでは高得点を獲得した。わずかにチェコのスケーターに点数で上回り、三位を獲得し、勇利はほっとした。

 

すべてのスケーティングが終わった混乱の中、勇利は今何が起きているのか理解する以前に考えることすらできなかった。表彰式でメダルを受け取ると、田中は勇利に笑顔で合図をして、スコアボードを見ろとジェスチャした。見上げるとそこには出場全選手の合計スコアが表示されており、トップ6人が太文字でハイライトされていた。

 

勇利の名前がそこにあった。

勇利はグランプリファイナルに進出するのだ。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

グランプリファイナル会場のイタリアに飛ぶ前、勇利は一度長谷津に戻って家族と過ごした。母親は玄関先から勇利が顔を出すなり駆け寄って勇利を抱きしめ、父親も自慢そうな笑顔を浮かべて背中をたたいた。姉も嬉しそうに勇利の頭をわしゃわしゃと撫でた。勇利の家族はまだ、フィギュアスケートはおろか、ジュニアグランプリファイナルへの出場資格を得たということが勇利にとってどれだけの意味を持つか完璧には理解していなかったけれど、それでも勇利は家族の温かい応援が嬉しかった。家族がイタリアに付き添うことはフランス大会同様無理だったので、勇利は限りある時間を皆にたくさん構ってもらった。家族が誇りに思えるような成績を残すんだ、と勇利は心に誓った。

 

自分の部屋に入ると、ヴィっちゃんが飛び出してきて、そのままの勢いで顔中をペロペロとなめた。勇利は笑って子犬のさせたいようにさせて、ふわふわした背中の毛を撫でた。多分勇利が一番恋しかったのはヴィっちゃんで、グランプリシリーズのための海外遠征は、初めてこの子犬とこんなに長く離ればなれになる体験だった。

 

勇利はグランプリシリーズで滑ることと同じくらい、家族やヴィっちゃんに会えるのが恋しかった。短い時間とはいえ、家で過ごせる時間は勇利をほっとさせた。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

日本で過ごす時間はあっという間に終わりを告げた。気づけばジュニアグランプリファイナルの会場であるイタリアに向かう機上だった。現地での練習にしっかり時間が割けるよう、そして勇利が大会会場に慣れるよう、田中は念を入れて大会開始の前に現地入りの予定を立てていて、勇利達は一週間早くイタリアの地に降り立った。残念ながらそれは意図されたのと正反対の効果があり、勇利は常に緊張感に見舞われていた。これまでの大会では不思議と大丈夫だっただけに、ここへ来てプレッシャーが今までのツケだとでもいうように全力で襲いかかってきた。内臓がねじれるような感覚で、吐き気を覚えることさえあった。

 

勇利は練習をすることで心を落ち着かせようとした。長谷津のリンクでは、氷の上を滑っていると他のことすべてを忘れられた。けれど、今回はどう頑張っても同じように落ち着くことができなかった。いつでも心の癒やしだったスケートは、今や勇利の不安の源で、ファイナルの日が近づくにつれてその不安は内側から勇利をむしばんでいった。

 

ショートプログラムの前日の練習で、勇利はすべてのジャンプに失敗した。あまりに何度も氷に体を打ち付けたため、脳震盪を起こしていないか帯同した医師が確認しなければならないほどだった。悲惨な練習のあと、田中は勇利に、練習はもうやめて休めと告げた。勇利は頑固にそれを拒否した。たとえ足から血が滲んでも、できるようになるまで何度でも練習がしたかった。けれど田中も頑固に休憩が必要だと主張し、そうしないなら力尽くでも子供のようにリンクから引っ張り出すぞと脅すので、勇利は最終的に負けて渋々従った。

 

練習の代わりに、リンクから離れれば少しは緊張が和らぐだろうと、田中は勇利を観光に連れて行った。結論からいって、それはまったくの逆効果だった。

 

遺跡や古い建築物、丸い石畳の道で覆われた街は、勇利にとって異世界だった。人々は勇利の周りで聞き慣れない言葉でしゃべり、勇利は心細い気持ちでいっぱいのまま、田中の横をぴったりついていった。簡単な会話程度の英語はできたが、勇利にイタリア語はまったく分からなかった。周りの人が何を言っているのか分かる日本が恋しかった。食べ物ですら勇利には異質に感じて、食欲がまったく沸かず、少しつまんでみるだけでほとんど口をつけなかった。勇利は母の手作りのカツ丼が恋しかった。頭に浮かぶのは、カツ丼にまつわる温かい記憶だけだった。

 

もちろん、それは無理な相談だった。勇利の母親は何千キロも離れた長谷津にいる。たとえもしここに母がいたとしても、カツ丼は勇利にとって特別だった。勝ったときだけ食べられるのだ。

つまり、もし食べたいのなら、勝つしかない。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

ショートプログラムの朝はまぶしく晴れていて、勇利は吐き気におそわれた。昨晩の就寝後、今日何をしなければいけないかにガツンと頭をたたかれたような感覚に襲われて、勇利は震えた。会場で勇利を見つめて評価をする観客が怖かった。レベルの高い他のスケーター達が怖かった。失敗するかもしれない、すべての練習が無駄だったことになるかもしれないということが怖かった。ただの馬鹿な子豚と言われたことが事実で、自分がヴィクトルに勝てるほど上手なスケーターになれないことが怖かった。

 

勇利は田中に引きずられるようにしてリンクに到着した。田中は勇利を元気づけようと励ましの言葉を並べたが、それは勇利の内側でふくれあがったパニックに対して全く効果がなかった。自分の頭の中でいっぱいいっぱいで、勇利には田中の言ったことは何一つ耳に入ってこなかった。

 

会場で勇利は衣装に着替え、上から日本代表の黒いジャージを着た。開始のベルが冷たく突き刺すように鳴り響き、田中は勇利をリンクへ先導した。勇利は観客の盛り上がる歓声を必死に聞かないようにした。

 

リンクにたどり着くと、勇利はあらゆる方向から降り注ぐカメラのフラッシュの圧倒的な眩しさに襲われ、目がくらんだ。何百人もの話し声、笑い声、歓声が響き合い、押しつぶされそうだった。他のスケーターはすでに、易々と優美にリンクの外周を回ったり、スピンやジャンプをしたりしている。エッジカバーを外してリンクの上に滑り出ると、勇利は自分の足が震えているのを感じた。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

六分間練習は他に形容しようがないほど散々だった。前日のようにジャンプに失敗し、ますます不安と緊張が高まっただけだった。失敗したジャンプはトウループで、勇利の好きなジャンプの一つだったけれど、踏み切りの瞬間に会場中をいっぱいにした観客が彼を期待の目で見ているのが目に入り、気が散った。結果、着氷に完全に失敗し、勇利の体は手足を伸ばした格好で背中から氷にたたきつけられた。

 

その光景に観客は残念そうなため息をもらしたが、それはさらに勇利の不安を煽っただけだった。恥ずかしさに顔を赤くして勇利はたたきつけられた氷から立ち上がった。

 

再び勇利は基礎的な動きをいくつか滑り、調子を戻そうとした。スプレッドイーグルで氷の上を横切り、フランスやロシアで滑った時の興奮を思い出そうとした。けれど、できなかった。この会場では、あまりにも大きいものの勝敗がかかっている。そのプレッシャーから、勇利はますます不安と緊張の悪循環に沈んでいった。

 

ついに合図のベルが鳴り六分間練習が終わった。勇利はほっとして、田中の顔を見ないようにしながらリンクの上から降りた。

 

静かに選手待機室へ向かう。そこにはテレビ画面が設置してあり、他の選手のスケーティングが見られるようになっている。まず一番に滑るのはイタリアの選手で、彼の母国での大会とあって観客は熱狂的に盛り上がった。観客の応援の歓声がテレビの中からとスタジアムから直接響き、まるでスタジアム全体が震えているようだった。イタリアの選手は軽くくるりとリンクの上を周回し、大勢のファンに手を振ったあと、氷の中心に経ってスターティングポジションを取った。

 

 

彼は上手だった。非常に上手かった。勇利は画面から目が離せなかった。見たくなくても、目をそらすことができなかった。自分ももうすぐ観客とジャッジの前に、氷の上に立つという事実は、勇利にまるで誰かが素手で内蔵を握りつぶしているような感覚をもたらした。

 

永遠とも思えた彼の演技が終わり、選手が一礼すると観客は万雷の拍手を轟かせた。勇利の呼吸と脈は早まり、まるで心臓が胸から飛び出しそうになるのを感じた。

 

空気を求めて勇利は短くあえぎ、席に深く沈み込んだ。言うことを聞かない自分の体をどうにかして落ち着けようとした。待機室の反対側の出口で、田中は心配そうに眉根を寄せながら勇利についてこいと合図をした。勇利の滑走順は二番目であり、イタリアの選手がキスアンドクライでスコアを待つ間に、リンクに上がらなければならない。

 

選手待機室からリンクまで歩く短い間、勇利は息をを整えようと、ミナコに教わった瞑想法のいくつかを試した。ほんの少しだけ楽になった気がしたけれど、会場の照明の下に出た瞬間に、僅かに得られた一瞬の落ち着きは消え去った。

 

震える手で勇利がジッパーを下ろしてジャケットを脱ぎ、田中に渡すと、下に着ている衣装が露わになる。黒の長ズボンの上にふわりと纏った萌黄色のシャツは、縫い目に沿って緑色のアクセントがらせんを描いていた。派手すぎない衣装は田中の指定だった。

 

氷の上に立つと、勇利は柔らかい肌に爪が食い込むほどに拳を握りしめ、身を奮い立たせて氷の中心へ滑り出てスターティングポジションを取った。前の選手とは違い、勇利は観客に挨拶をしなかった。ここには誰もいないんだと自分自身に言い聞かせるので精一杯だった。ここはアイスキャッセルはせつで、いつもの練習の途中で、演技を終えたら拍手をしてくれるのは優子だけなんだ、と言い聞かせた。

 

[曲](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6qqOI04uo_c)の最初の音が響き渡る。優しくてゆっくりとしたメロディは、田中が選んだものだった。勇利の今年のテーマは「無垢」で、それも田中が選んだ。田中は勇利の長所を強調し、観客が求めるものを与えるべきだと説明し、勇利は反対しなかった。

 

音楽の中に我を忘れて、勇利は氷の上で両腕を大きく広げて滑った。出だしの動きはうまくいき、勇利はリラックスし始めていた。できる、という自信が沸いてきた。これなら、いける。

 

最初のジャンプの準備に入り、勇利はテレビカメラがゆっくりとリンクの上を移動して自分の踏み切りの瞬間をとらえようとしているのが見えた。その瞬間、勇利の脳裏に、日本でテレビ越しに見守っている家族や優子のことが浮かんだ。みんながどれだけ勇利に期待しているかということも。その瞬間勇利は恐怖に襲われ、集中が切れ、左足がもつれ、踏み切りをしくじった。空中での回転はギリギリで数が足りていたが、踏み切りの角度が悪かったためにバランスを崩し、右足から倒れ込んで手足が氷にたたきつけられた。

 

観客がうめくような声を上げる中、勇利はすぐに立ち上がる。ここで立ち止まる訳にはいかない。けれど、今ので全体のバランスが崩れ、勇利には続くエレメンツが張りぼてのようにしかこなせなくなった。次のスピンはぎこちなく、ステップシークエンスはガチガチだった。本来自分が得意とするエレメンツなのに、今こそ勇利が必要としている点数を取るのに重要な感情表現がまったくできなかった。なんとかギリギリ二つ目のジャンプ、トリプルトウループを着氷する。けれどそれも何かが違った。いつも勇利の表現にある優美さや落ち着きが全くなかった。心臓は早鐘を打っていて、呼吸の短さは気を散らし、ほとんど集中できなかった。

 

最後のジャンプは三回転・二回転のコンビネーションで、最初のジャンプと同じくらい酷い出来だった。完全に転倒した訳ではなかったけれど、着氷はぎこちなく、上体を起こしておくことができず、氷に手がついてしまった。最後のスピンをして演技を終えた瞬間、勇利にはリンクから降りたいという気持ちしかなかった。観客の前から姿を消して、どこか一人きりになれる場所で、思いっきり泣きたかった。

 

けれどまずはキスアンドクライに行かなければならない。点数が発表されると、失望感が胸いっぱいに広がった。頭ではきっとだめだった、点数はそんなに出ないと分かっていても、現実を直視するのはつらかった。恥ずかしいほど低い点数が、画面の中で勇利をあざ笑っていた。会場を後にするやいなや、勇利は目の奥にあふれてきそうな涙と戦った。田中は勇利を追いかけようとしたが、勇利の顔に浮かんだ表情を見て立ち止まった。

 

少なくともそれについてだけは、勇利は感謝した。

今は一人になりたかった。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

スタジアムの廊下を歩いて角を何度か曲がると、誰もいない資材置き場になっている部屋を見つけた。部屋に忍び込みドアを閉めて、床に座り込んでからはじめて、勇利の瞳から大粒の涙がこぼれた。

 

膝を胸の前で抱えて、頭を押しつけ、勇利はすすり泣きに体を任せた。温かく濡れた頬を伝って、涙の粒は床にぽたりぽたりと落ちた。

 

僕は失敗した。こんなに頑張ってここまで来たのに。

今まであんなに魂をこめて、スケートに生活のすべてを捧げてきたのに。

実際に勝敗を決める時に、それを発揮できなかった。

不安に襲われ、緊張しすぎて、演技を台無しにした。

こんな点数が出た今、僕が金メダルを取れる可能性なんてもうない。

 

勇利は必死になって目をこすり、どうにかして涙を追い払おうとした。けれど次から次へと大粒の涙があふれ出し、そのうち勇利は抵抗することをあきらめた。今は誰よりもヴィっちゃんに会いたかった。ヴィっちゃんはいつだって、こういう瞬間に勇利を慰めて落ち着かせてくれた。いつも優しくて、忍耐強くて、勇利を批評したり判定したりしない子犬に、会いたかった。

 

押し寄せる思考でいっぱいで、入り口に背を向けていた勇利は、ドアが静かに開くのに気づかなかった。人影が静かに中をのぞき込み、資材置き場で泣いている少年を見て動きが止まる。人影は、一瞬、中に入って少年を慰めようかというように動いたが、何かに引っ張られたかのようにためらい、後ずさる。注意深く静かに、少年を驚かせないように、ドアが閉まる。人影は再び廊下に消え、その頭の後ろで銀色の髪が揺れた。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

勇利はようやく泣き止んで、衣装についた埃を払いながら立ち上がり、田中を探しに歩き出した。少しだけ気分も回復していて、泣いたことは役には立ったけれど、胸に穴が空いたような痛みを伴う失望感に取って代わるものはなかった。

 

勇利が今やりたいことを田中に説明すると、田中は困惑した様子だったが、これ以上勇利に負担を与えまいと同意した。田中の交渉ののち、勇利はシニア選手権の始まったリンクの後ろのほうに再び入れるパスを手に入れた。勇利は一人一人の選手を観察し、演技の動きに、ジャンプからのリカバリーに、そして演技中絶やされることのない笑顔と、その胸の奥に隠された感情ひとつひとつに注目した。

 

まるで数時間のように感じられた後、ついに最後の選手がリンクに滑り出た。彼は体のラインを強調する黒と青で覆われた暗く重い色彩の衣装を身に纏っており、銀色の髪が照明の下で浮き上がるように見えた。目の周りには薄く化粧がほどこされており、アイスブルーの瞳を黒い縁取りが彩っていた。

 

ヴィクトルは闇を背負い、まるで危険なほどに見えた。昨年と今年の間にもたらされた変化は彼にとって良いもので、肩幅は広がり、顔はますます男性らしくなり、鋭い美しさを強調していた。彼がスケートする[音楽](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OUuGMvce5Iw)も、同じくらい危険に満ちていて、まるで暗いワルツが会場中に満ちるようだった。

 

ヴィクトルのプログラムは美しかった。見えないパートナーとの、二人だけのダンス。一人は生身の、もう一人は想像の中の見えない相手。二人はくるくると互いの周りを回り、らせんを描き、糸のように絡まり、永遠のダンスに閉じ込められていた。

 

観客は熱狂的に盛り上がり、すべてのジャンプには大きな歓声が沸いた。すべての踏み切りは優美で、すべての着氷は完璧だった。勇利は目を離すことができずに、ヴィクトルを見つめた。

これは、あの日の記憶、決心の証拠。

ヴィクトルの演技に目を奪われながら勇利は自分に言い聞かせた。

これが、僕がスケートを上手くなりたい理由。

これが、僕がスケートをこれ以上、上手くならなくてはならない理由なんだ。

 

ヴィクトルが演技を終えると、観客は総立ちになって足を踏みならし、声を張り上げ、スタンディングオベーションをした。ヴィクトルは観客に一礼し、彼の名前を何度も叫ぶ観客に向かって微笑んだ。後ろを振り向いて、反対側の観客にも礼をした時、勇利はヴィクトルが自分を見たような気がした。勇利には、観客席のはるか後ろで、コーチの影に隠れて立っている日本人の小さな少年に、ヴィクトルが気づいたという感覚があった。観客に手を振るヴィクトルがこちらを向いたとき、その一瞬彼が手を止め、瞳が大きく見開かれたような、そんな気がした。もちろん、すべて勇利の想像の中だけだということは分かっていた。ヴィクトルは美しく傲慢で、勇利など観客の中の見過ごしてしまう顔の一つにすぎない。

 

それ以上何も見ようとはせずに、勇利は後ろを向き、スタジアムの影の中へ歩き出し、姿を消した。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

その夜勇利はほとんど眠れなかった。頭の中でフリースケーティングの演技を何度も何度も繰り返して行った。すべての動き、すべてのステップ、すべてのジャンプ。すべてが完璧でなくてはならなかった。

 

今日見たヴィクトルの演技は、どうして自分がスケートをしているのか、どうして自分が世界中で一番上手い選手にならなければいけないかを思い出させた。ヴィクトルのスケートは見事だった。彼はすでにスケート界の伝説とも言われ始めていた。もし勇利がいつかヴィクトルに勝つのならば、今日襲われたような恐怖に向かい合わなければならない。何が起きても、集中を途切れさせてはならない。

 

僕にはできる。

真っ暗な闇の中、勇利は自分に言い聞かせた。天井を見上げ、そのさらに向こうを見上げた。

僕は、今日は失敗したかもしれない。

でも、僕にはできる。

きっと。絶対に。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

強い思いを胸に、勇利のグランプリファイナル二日目が始まった。不安や恐怖はまだあったし、それは何をしても完全に消えてはなくならなかったけれど、今の勇利には新しい決意と集中力があった。ヴィクトルの演技を昨日見たことは、まさしく今の勇利に必要だったもので、勇利はリンクの上へ新たな自信をもって踏み出した。

 

ウォームアップの間、勇利はジャンプをしなかった。昨日は練習の時トウループを失敗し、それが自分自身の能力に対する自信を完全に打ちのめした。ノーミスで演技をこなしたいという希望がどれだけ小さなものであったとしても、それに挑む機会さえ失われたのだ。同じ間違いは二度としない。

 

勇利の滑走順は一番で、他の選手がリンクを後にしてからも、勇利は氷の上に残った。リンクサイドまで滑って田中にジャケットを手渡し、再び中心に立ってスターティングポジションを取る。

 

[音楽](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7maJOI3QMu0)の最初の音が静まりかえったスタジアムに響き渡る。数秒、勇利は柔らかいピアノのメロディに浸り、動き始めた。目を閉じ、ゆっくりと、滑らかに周回しはじめる。勇利は観客を無視した。カメラを無視した。頭の中には勇利自身と、氷と、そして彼自身の動きを導く音楽だけがあった。

 

曲は柔らかく、心地よく、田中が選んだテーマに沿っていた。恐怖に気を取られる前に、勇利は自分の心の奥で、音楽からわき起こる気持ちを探った。海辺でヴィっちゃんと二人、静かに走った早朝のランニング、波間から差し込む、水平線の向こうに浮かぶ朝日の光、その美しさ。家族の笑顔や、勇利を包み込む笑い声、愛。温泉の温かさ、長谷津の美しさ。

 

遠く離れたところから、観客の歓声が聞こえたような気がしたけれど、重要ではなかった。昨日取り戻すことのできなかった優美さで、勇利は最初のジャンプ、トリプルサルコウの準備に入る。昨日散々ジャンプを失敗してから初めてのジャンプで、しかもあまり得意でないサルコウなだけに、一瞬だけ、自信がくじけそうになったけれど、勇利はそれを振り切った。その代わりに、昨日見たヴィクトルのサルコウに集中した。まるで努力を感じられない自然な優雅さで、もし勇利がいつかヴィクトルと戦いたいのなら、同じかそれ以上のことができなくてはならない。

 

頭の中のヴィクトルが空中へと踏み切り、回転をして完璧に着氷する。目が開き、勇利は初めて、目の前の観客が大きく盛り上がるのが見え、応援の歓声が勇利の体に響いた。

 

急に勇利の中に誇りと自信がわき起こってきて、そのまま勇利は演技を続けた。氷の上を舞い、体は空気のように軽かった。

僕はやった。

僕は、やれたんだ。

ステップシークエンスのすべてのステップは正確で、すべてのスピンはしっかりとバランスが取れていて、計算通りにできた。次のコンビネーションジャンプも完璧だった。

 

今までで一番のスケーティングができていた。すべての動きを完璧にこなし、ヴィクトルの演技の時と同じくらい観客は熱狂した。その感覚は、最高に気持ちがよかった。

 

勇利は次のスピンに入り、明かりや観客の姿がぼやけて一体になる。その瞬間、勇利の目には彼をとらえるカメラ、白い照明の明かり、観客席を満たす様々な髪の毛の色が目に入った。黒、茶色、金髪、そしてわずか一瞬の銀色。

 

演技が終わりに近づくにつれて、疲労が少しずつ四肢に溜まりはじめていたけれど、最後の音が鳴り響いて消え、氷の上に一人残されるまで、勇利はそれを表に出さなかった。演技を終え、勇利は前屈みになって大きく何度も息をつく。そして勇利を応援する声が響き渡る観客席に向き直った。

 

胸の奥に温かさが生まれ、大きくなって、勇利は笑顔が顔中に広がるのを止められなかった。アドレナリンが脳をかけめぐる。観客はの応援は、まるで勇利が世界で一番になったような気分にさせた。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

リンクから上がると、勇利は田中に導かれ、キスアンドクライへ向かい、結果を待つ。勇利は疲労困憊だったけれど、すべてをこのフリースケーティングに込めたので、今はベッドに倒れ込んで何時間も眠って、山盛りのカツ丼を食べて、また眠りたかった。でもまず、結果のスコアを待たなければいけない。ジャッジが審判を下す間、勇利にはまるで時間が引き延ばされたように感じた。

 

やっとスコアが発表されると、勇利は衝撃に何度も目を瞬いた。表示された点数を見て、もう一度読み直して、さらにもう一度読んだ。

点数は高かった。

とても、高かった。

 

田中は勇利の背中をたたき、カメラが勇利の驚いた表情にズームインしたけれど、すべてが興奮でぼやけていた。今までの疲労とは全く正反対の理由で、勇利の心臓は胸から爆発しそうだった。

 

僕は、やったんだ！

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

出場全選手の演技が終わり、最終的なスコアが計算される。勇利は四位で、銅メダルを取った選手とはほんのコンマ数点分の差だった。酷かったショートプログラムが全体のスコアをだいぶ押し下げてしまっていただが、フリースケーティングの演技でランキングに巻き返しができたことを、勇利は誇りに思った。

 

ショートプログラムでの失敗の悔しさはまだ勇利を焦がしていた。そのことについて考えるといつでも屈辱に突き刺された。けれど、フリースケーティングを終えたときの観客の歓声の記憶や、スコアが発表された時のジャッジの表情に浮かんだ僅かな微笑、そして今までで取った最高の点数が、その痛みを和らげていた。

 

田中と共に立ち上がって、勇利は3人のメダリストが表彰台に上って、笑顔でメダルを受け取り、観客に手を振るのを見つめた。

 

次に待ち受けている大会はジュニア世界選手権だった。

勇利は、次は自分こそが表彰台に上ってメダルを首から下げるんだ、と決意を新たにした。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

三カ月後、ジュニア世界選手権が終わった。

勇利は表彰台の一番下で、汗をかいた手の中に輝く銅メダルを受け取りながら、観客の姿を見つめていた。

 

手の熱で温かくなった銅メダルが、消えてしまうんじゃないかという思いに突然襲われて、勇利はメダルをぎゅっと握りしめた。グランプリシリーズと世界選手権、その間の期間に勇利は今までで初めてというほど猛烈な特訓の日々を送った。世界選手権はまるで一瞬の観客席を満たす様々な色や光の早送りのように過ぎ去った。そして今、勇利はついに表彰台の上に立った。

これまでの努力が認められたんだ。

金メダルではなかったけれど、これはまだ始まりにすぎない。シニア選手権に参加するまでに、まだもう一シーズン、ジュニア選手権で戦うことができた。すべての瞬間を無駄にはしない、と勇利は心に誓った。

 

今年の銅メダルは素直に嬉しかった。

でも来年は違う。

来年は、金メダルを取るんだ。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

表彰状の後、勇利は田中とともにスタジアムを後にしようとしていた。スーツケースを引いて歩いていると、聞き覚えのあるロシア語の声が背後のざわめきをとびこえて耳に入った。ちらっと後ろを振り向くとそこにヴィクトルがいるのが見えた。人通りがおおく慌ただしい廊下の壁側に、コーチと一緒に立っている。まるで何でもないことかのように、その首には金メダルが下げられていた。

 

銀色の髪をした青年は、体を半分こちらに向けて、手を空中に上げてぐるっと回すようなジェスチャをして、一瞬だけ勇利と目があった。アイスブルーとダークブラウンの瞳が交差し、勇利が見つめる中で、ヴィクトルは何かを言いながら、その途中で黙った。

 

ヴィクトルは、勇利が誰だか知らない。知っているはずがない。勇利はスケーターだったけれど、そもそもシニアとジュニアは別々だったし、あのお高くとまったヴィクトルがジュニア選手権の銅メダリストなんかに気づくとは思えない。そもそも、初めてかつ唯一勇利がヴィクトルに会った時、勇利は何万人もいるファンの一人だったし、会ってすぐに勇利はヴィクトルの中から忘れられたのだから。

 

ヴィクトルは、何かまた話そうとするように口を開いたが、勇利はくるりと振り返って、言葉が聞こえる前に、廊下にあふれかえる群衆の中へ消えていった。きっと違う別の誰かを、ヴィクトルは探していたんだろう。

それに、勇利はヴィクトルと話などしたくなかった。

少なくともまだだ。

僕が上手くなってから、本当の選手権に出られるようになってから。

 

金メダルを取るまでは、まだだ。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

1 ページ目 / 全 27 ページ

<<前へ 1 2 3 4 5 … 27 次へ>>

 

 

[名無しさん]

ヴィクトルまた優勝したなんて信じられない！18でワールド二連覇とかすごすぎる ｡ﾟ+.(・∀・)ﾟ+.ﾟ

 

   [名無しさん]

   それな！この子本当に成長はやい(*´∀｀*)

 

   [名無しさん]

   フリーの四回転信じられないくらい綺麗で見てる自分(　 Д )　ﾟ　ﾟ

   ぶっちゃけ金で当然だと思う

 

 

[名無しさん]

ヴィクトルのフリーの曲誰か教えて

 

3件の返信　[開く]

 

 

[名無しさん]

ヴィクトルのプログラムは本当に素晴らしかった。シニアデビューからどれだけ成長したか、本当見てて分かる

 

   [名無しさん]

   名無し氏に激しく同意

 

 

[名無しさん]

おーいここは世界選手権の出場選手みんなの板だお

おまいらヴィクトル推しなの分かるけどちょっと落ち着け（；＾ω＾）

 

   [名無しさん]

   でも実際ヴィクトルが一番上手かった件･･･

   ミュラーはフリーで失敗したし、ヘルナンデスは最後のコンビネーションジャンプしくじったし、リーのプログラムはいまいち決め手に欠けてた

   他の二人もまあまあだったけど、ヴィクトルのレベルじゃなかったよねぶっちゃけ

 

   [名無しさん]

   どうかな、リーのプログラム結構良かったと思ったけど

 

   [名無しさん]

   まじかよ、全然キャラに合ってなかったじゃん

 

 

[名無しさん]

他の誰も太刀打ちできないニキフォロフみたいなのがいると、誰が勝つか見ている方はもう分かってるから茶番。FS正直つまんなかった。まあジュニアの方はけっこういい勝負になってたのが救いかな

 

   [名無しさん]

   ジュニアの子達の奮闘っぷりは全員すごくよかった

   自分はあの日本の子の演技がかなり気に入った、あの年にしてすごく上手いと思う

 

   [名無しさん]

   わかる、超かわいかた(*´∀｀*)(*´∀｀*)

 

   [名無しさん]

   あの子来年も出場できるといいな～結構将来見込みあると思うんだよね

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者後書き (Translation of Notes)
> 
> こうして勇利が最初のメダルを獲得しました！
> 
> 勇利が心から大好きなので本当はすぐに金メダルを取ってほしかったんですけど、現実はそう甘くないし勇利もまだ若いのでこういう結果になりました。それに、YOI本編と同じように、このシリーズでも勇利は大会の前には演技に影響が出るほどに不安に襲われて苦しみます。
> 
> でも勇利は銅メダルを獲得して、来年は今まで以上に上を目指すことを決意しています。
> 
> ぜひどんな感想を持ったかコメントして下さいね！この章を書くのは本当に大変だったのですが、これ以上皆さんをお待たせしたくありませんでした。楽しんで頂けたら嬉しいです！
> 
> 次は勇利二回目のジュニアグランプリ、そして･･･ヴィクトルと勇利が初めてまともに会話をします（！）やっと！
> 
>  
> 
> See you next time
> 
> Rey xx
> 
> 使用音楽  
> 勇利のショートプログラム - Nocturne - Secret Garden  
> 勇利のフリースケーティング - River Flows In You - Yiruma
> 
> ヴィクトルのショートプログラム - Waltz of Love - Eugen Doga


	4. You Know We’re Gonna Be Legends（僕らはいつか伝説になる）

ジュニア世界選手権での銅メダルと次のグランプリシリーズの間の数ヶ月、勇利は今までにないほど忙しかった。空いている時間のすべてを田中は練習につぎ込ませ、勇利はジャンプやスピンやステップシークエンスを何度も何度も、体中が痛んで目眩がするまで繰り返し練習した。ほとんどの時間を勇利は学校とリンクで過ごしたが、そうでないときはミナコのバレエスタジオで、夜遅くまで何時間も練習した。

 

家族が勇利を見守る表情から、何もかもをなげうって練習に打ち込む勇利を心配していることが伝わってきた。それでも何も口に出しては言わない家族に、勇利は感謝していた。頭の隅では、勇利のスケートは家族にとってただの趣味だということ、そしてそのうち学業や、より現実的な進路を選ぶのだろうと思われていることは分かっていた。それでも自分にとって、スケートは生きがいだというのは紛れもない事実だった。今までもこれからも、勇利が望むことはスケートをだけをしていきたい、ということだった。

 

練習なしに完璧な演技をすることはできない。勇利は他のことすべてをなげうってリンクに向かった。メダルを取った今なら、勇利が選んだ進路はこれなのだと、そう簡単にスケートをやめて次の何かを始めることなんてできないのだと、そのうち家族にも勇利が選んだ道を理解してもらえるだろうと思った。けれど今は、たとえ理解が足らずとも、家族からもらえる応援に勇利は満足していた。練習が終わってから食べる母の手作りの料理は、勇利のやる気の源だった。

 

勇利は家族が大好きだったから、自分がどれだけスケートを愛しているか、いつか家族に分かってもらえる日がくることを願っていた。

 

実際、勇利のスケートに対する思いを最も深く理解していたのは優子だった。優子は時々家族の手伝いでアイスキャッセルはせつで働くようになったが、それでも例外なく勇利と優子はほとんど毎日リンクで顔を合わせた。リンクで働いていない時、そして勇利がスケートをしていない時、優子は以前勇利をよくからかっていた西郡と一緒にいることが多かった。

 

世界選手権で長谷津を離れている時に優子が西郡のことについて報告した時、一瞬過去の記憶が蘇って勇利は少しだけ傷ついた。けれど、驚いたことに西郡は、長谷津に帰ってきた勇利の背中をドンとたたいてメダル受賞を祝い、そして「いつかお前のジャンプやスピンとか、教えてくれよな」と告げた。離れていた間の西郡の成長ぶりは、勇利の西郡に対する評価を「嫌なやつ」から「面倒なやつだけど、友達」に変化させた。

 

勇利は自由時間のほとんどを、リンクの中でも外でも優子（そして優子を通じて西郡）とともに過ごした。優子は、勇利がスケートを真剣な進路として選んだことを心の底から応援した。営業終了後も練習できるよう、アイスキャッセルはせつの合い鍵を勇利に渡すくらいだった。練習時間は長かったけれど、中でも一人だけになれる時間、夜の静けさの中、転んでも誰にも何も言われないリンクで一人練習する時間が、勇利にとっては貴重だった。

 

優子は、勇利の四回転ジャンプの練習にもつきあった。四回転は金メダルを取るためには必要ないと田中は判断したが、それでも渋々勇利に教えることを許可した。最初に習い始めたのは四回転トウループだったが、何度繰り返してもまだ成功させることはできなかった。勇利はまだ若くて体力もあったけれど、四回転に必要な筋力と脚力が成長途中の体にはまだあと少しのところで足りないようだった。ごくまれに回転数を満たすことができても、着氷は毎度失敗した。跳ぶのに回転を加えることで体力が奪われ、そのために着氷のたび足がもつれるのだった。

 

優子はいつでも「もう一度」「頑張って」と勇利を励ました。たくさんのビデオや記事を探してきては、技術を上達させようとする勇利を助けようとした。けれど、ジャンプはそれでもうまくいかなかった。勇利はそんな自分に苛立った。夜になるとその苛立ちに蝕まれた。この時点でヴィクトルはもうすでに大会で四回転フリップを披露しているというのに、勇利は四回転トウループさえできない。田中は他のジュニア金メダリストだって四回転を一切入れずに優勝したのだと指摘して、と自信を持たせようとしたが、それでも勇利の苛立ちは収まらなかった。

 

ハードな練習のあと、夜になって骨の髄まで疲労困憊している時に、勇利は壁に貼ってあるたった一枚のポスターを見上げる。初めてそのポスターを手にしてからもう3年が過ぎていたが、印刷の色合いは変わらず鮮やかで、ロシア語の筆記体も褪せることなく残っていた。勇利はポスターを見上げるたびに決意を新たにした。そしてその次の日は、より練習に厳しく打ち込むのだった。

 

勇利の二度目のジュニアグランプリは良いスタートを切った。各国大会ではいい演技が出来たためそれが成績を押し上げ、二位で通過した。運のいいことに、勇利がアサインされたのは日本大会で、家族もリンクサイドまで応援に来て、勇利の演技を生で見ることができた。家族の応援の声が聞こえることは勇利のに安心と自信を与え、ヴィっちゃんの元気いっぱいな「がんばって」のハグは、勇利を大きな笑顔で氷の上に送り出した。

 

昨年と同じように、勇利は各国大会を突破しグランプリファイナルへ出場することが決まった。ファイナル直前はちょうど15歳の誕生日と重なり、短い時間だったが長谷津でつかの間の休息を得た。家族は特別に勇利のためにささやかなサプライズパーティーを開いて、真利やミナコ、西郡など家族や親しい友人が集まった。勇利の母はもはや名物となったカツ丼を作って、勇利は初めて、試合の前だとかカロリーなどを気にせずに、貪るように食べた。自分の誕生日に、大切な人に囲まれて過ごすのだから、心配することなど何もなかった。

 

パーティーが終わり家に静けさが戻ると、勇利は部屋に戻った。ヴィっちゃんが隣で静かに寝息を立てる中、勇利はなかなか眠れなかった。グランプリファイナルのプレッシャーは大きく、昼間は気にしないで過ごせていても、夜更けの静けさの中で忍び寄ってくる。去年のグランプリファイナルではメダルにぎりぎりのところで届かなかった。つまり、今回こそはメダルを取らなければ、シニア選手権でスケートをキャリアとして続けるという夢が始まる前からつぶれてしまうかもしれない。

 

暗闇の中に月明かりがふわりと差し込んで、壁の上から勇利を見下ろす氷のように冷たい瞳を浮かび上がらせた。毎晩その部屋で眠るときは必ず自分を見下ろしてくる瞳。幻のように、夢の中で、浮かび上がる、こちらを見つめてくる瞳。以前は子供心にとても年上で大人っぽく見えたヴィクトルは、冷たく突き刺すような瞳とは裏腹に、頬には丸みがかっていて肩幅は細くしなやかで、今眺めると幼く見えた。

 

最近のヴィクトルは全然違って見えた。18歳にして——この12月で19か、と勇利は訂正した——身体は大人っぽく成長し、顔立ちにはもう子供の頃の無垢な面影はなかった。胸板や肩幅はがっしりとして、身長もすっかり伸びたけれど、多くの10代の少年のようなぎこちなさや身体に対する居心地の悪さはなく、相変わらず優美だった。身体の成長がスケートの技術に影響している様子は見られなかったけれど、スケーティングのスタイルが変化したのは、身体の変化を補うためなのだろうとということは勇利には分かった。

 

最も印象的な変化は、長年トレードマークだった長い髪をその年の世界選手権の後ばっさりと切ったことだった。一筋長く伝う銀色がなくなり、えり首の近くまで短く切られた銀色は、顔の正面で片目を隠し、動くたびにさらさらと揺れた。ヴィクトルが髪を切った理由について様々なゴシップ誌が噂をしたけれど、新しい髪型はこの若きスケーターによく似合っているという点では皆意見が一致していた。勇利もそれには同意した。心の奥底で、本当は彼の長い髪がなくなったのは残念だったけれど、それは絶対に口に出しては認めないことだった。

 

ヴィクトルは成長した。勇利もそうだ。ポスターの中の少年は15歳のまま、勇利を見下ろしてくる。今の勇利と同じ年齢だ。ヴィクトルは16歳の誕生日の直前にジュニアグランプリでショートとフリーを合計したジュニアの世界記録を更新し、伝説となった。今年は、勇利の番だった。

 

それが恐ろしいのか自分を高揚させるのか、勇利には分からなかった。一つだけ確かなことは、いつかヴィクトルと対等に競技者として向き合うためには、今シーズン、成功を収めなければならなかった。そうでなければ、今までのすべてが無駄になる。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

グランプリファイナルは、去年よりずっと上手くできた。田中はものすごい勢いで勇利を応援し、勇利はがむしゃらな集中力と決意でショートプログラムを滑り、去年自分を飲み込んだ恐怖や緊張をすべてはねのけた。勇利はかなり高い点数をおさめ、二人とも喜んだことに、出場選手中トップでショートプログラムを終えた。

 

翌日のフリースケーティングでも勇利の滑りは上出来で、動きはまとまっていて正確だった。ただし他のスケーターは必ず一回は四回転ジャンプを取り入れていて、勇利はテクニカルエレメンツの点数が伸びないのではないかという不安でいっぱいだった。勇利はたいていプログラムコンポーネントで高得点を獲得したが、他のスケーターはテクニカルエレメンツの方をより気にしており、できるだけ沢山の高得点ジャンプでプログラムをいっぱいにしようとしていた。

 

トリプルトウループの準備に入るその瞬間、勇利は気を変えてやはり四回転を跳ぼうと決意した。スケート靴のトウをしっかりと氷に踏み切って、勇利は空中に舞った。けれど、着氷する前からジャンプが成功にはほど遠いことが分かった。回転数はギリギリ足りていたが、着氷する技術はまだ足りず、ブレードが氷に付いたとたんよろめいて膝が氷に付いた。すぐに立ち上がって演技を続け、音楽に遅れを取らないようにする。

 

ミスは致命的なものではなかった。回転数は足りているので、四回転とは認識されるはず。けれど、着氷のミスでこれ以上全体の点数を下げるわけにはいかない。今年はショートもフリーも去年より完成度の高いプログラムだったため、結果として、勇利は銀メダリストとそこまで点差のない三位だった。

 

それでも、十分じゃなかった。

 

銅メダルは、去年ならそれでよしとしたかもしれない。でも今年は違う。勇利は表彰式が終わりに近づくについれて自分に対する怒りをためていった。ヴィクトルは三年前、今自分が立っている表彰台に金メダルを首から提げて、そして世界記録を掲げて立っていた。銅メダルなど比べものにならない。

 

表彰式の後、田中は勇利を慰めようとしたが、自分自身に対する怒りが収まらない勇利はそれを拒絶した。もし自分が馬鹿みたいにあの四回転トウループにこだわって挑戦していなければ、プログラム全体をめちゃくちゃにすることなく金メダルが取れていたかもしれなかったのだから。

 

同じ間違いは二度としない。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

三ヶ月と何時間もの激しい練習、そして一つのショートプログラムを経て、勇利は世界ジュニア選手権大会の氷の上に立っていた。フリースケーティングを控えて、勇利の心臓の音は観客の轟くような歓声をも聞こえなくするくらいうるさく、速く響いていた。

 

感謝すべきことに、昨日のショートプログラムは上手くいって、全体の中で勇利を二位に押し上げた。グランプリファイナルの時とは違い、今回勇利はすべての努力をテクニカルエレメンツではなくプログラムコンポーネントにつぎ込んだ。難易度の高いジャンプは高得点をもらえるかもしれないが、失敗すれば獲得する点数以上を失う。勇利の真の才能は、音楽の解釈の仕方、感情表現、そして演技の美しさであって、技術の難易度ではない。この三ヶ月、勇利は田中とともにそれをもっとも発揮できるプログラムを作り上げてきた。

 

世界選手権のために選んだテーマは「勝利」で、アナウンサーやコメンテーターは、それがいかに大胆なテーマであるか毎回必ずコメントした。勇利自身も、危険な賭けだとは分かっていた。これを掲げた上で失敗したとしたら、面目を失うどころではなかったし、今後プロとして滑っていく道を断ちかねない。それでも、勇利にこれは必要だった。

僕はできるんだ。このプログラムは、そのために作り上げてきたんだから。

そう信じなければならなかった。

 

フリースケーティングの[音楽](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zLK50iS81bM)は、勇利が伝えたい物語に合うように特別に選ばれたものだった。最初はゆっくりとシンプルなピアノの和音がほの暗く、物憂げに響くところから始まる。勇利は最初の動きを意識してゆっくりと滑り、メロディと同調した。この部分は勇利の勝ちたいという欲望、夢を表現している。ただし、ここではまだ夢のまた夢。

 

少しずつ音楽が盛り上がりを増し、テンポを速めて音量が上がり、勇利はそれに合わせて動きを速め、すべての足の動きに情熱を込めた。この部分は勇利が競技で戦い初めて、その夢を現実にしていくことができるようになったところだ。これは今までの、現在の勇利。氷の上に立っていて、勝利まであと一歩というところ、しかしあと一歩というところでギリギリで手が届かない。けれど、もうそんな日々は終わりだ。

 

音楽の勢いは空高く跳ね上がり、勝ち誇る高らかなファンファーレと共に勇利はその瞬間へと上り詰める。今勇利がいるのは、物語がいつか彼を連れて行くところ。いつの日かヴィクトルに打ち勝つその瞬間。勇利にははっきりと見えた。後ろに見える観客の期待の表情に重ね合わさって、勇利自身が金メダルを誇らしげに首に掲げ、表彰台の一番上に立っている。ヴィクトルは衝撃を隠せない表情で、自分を下から見上げている。これこそが、勇利の求める、最も素晴らしい、勝利だ。

 

このプログラムで伝えたい物語はこれだった。

そしてこの物語は、いつか現実になるんだ。

 

勝利を宣言するように音楽が締めくくられる。すべての筋肉を総動員して滑っていた勇利の演技も、最後のクレッシェンドに続いて曲の始まりと同じ残響のようなピアノの和音に変わる。輝かしい未来のイメージが今この瞬間に重ねられる。今滑っている勇利はまだ勝利者ではないが、いつかその名を手にすると確信している。

勝利をその手に、その胸に。

これは勇利のスケートの物語であり、欲望と野望がすべて入り混ざった、今までにない情熱を込めたプログラムだった。

 

最後に後を引いて残るピアノの音が消え去り、勇利はリンクの中心で静止した。汗が顔中からあふれて、頭や髪を伝って流れ落ちる。突然、轟音が耳に響き、勇利はハッとした。観客の声援や叫びが津波のように押し寄せる。その勢いに勇利はバランスを崩して膝をつきそうになって、勇利は当惑して周りを見上げた。観客はスタンディングオベーションで、すべての目が勇利だけを見つめていた。アナウンサーの声が、彼の生涯で一番のスケーティングだと叫んでいるのが聞こえた。

 

起きていることすべてを飲み込むのは難しかった。演技の間はずっと彼は自分の頭の中の、自分が伝えたい物語に集中していた。突然現実に引き戻されたショックで、勇利は自分に向けられ飛んでくる賞賛のすべてを把握しきれなかった。

 

震えながらリンクを後にすると、田中が勇利を迎えた。背中をたたき、いつもなら厳しい顔を浮かべるコーチが、生徒に向かえって大きな笑顔を浮かべている姿に、一瞬呆然とした。

 

「見事だった、勇利」

田中は群衆の声に負けないように叫んだ。

「何を考えていたのかは知らんが、何であれ、それのおかげで、お前は金メダルだ」

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

田中が言ったことが証明されるまでには、全員の選手が滑り終わり、公式のスコアを待たなければならなかった。しかし点数が発表されると、それは誰の目にも明らかだった。

 

勇利は金メダルを獲得したのだ。

 

表彰台の一番上にのぼることはまるで白昼夢のようだった。冷たい金属のメダルが首の周りから下げられる。重くて、固い、本物の、メダルだった。メダルに触れたとき、勇利は自分の顔に畏敬の表情が上るのを止められなかった。金色は、勇利を取り囲むカメラのフラッシュで瞬いていた。

 

勇利をここまで来させたすべての希望、夢をもってしても、実際に自分がやったのだと、できたのだと、信じるのは難しかった。

ついに金メダルを取ったんだ。

僕は世界選手権に優勝したんだ。

勇利の心は幸せで爆発しそうだった。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

表彰式が終わり、勇利と田中は選手のために設けられたVIPパスがないと入れない待機エリアにいた。何かが田中の目にとまり、田中は滅多に見られない笑顔で反対側からスペースを横切ろうとしている二人の人影に手を振った。眼鏡がないので、勇利はそれが誰なのか、どんな人なのかもよく見えなかったけれど、輪郭と色からして、一人は背の高いがっしりとした男性で、グレーがかった茶色の髪が背中で結ばれていた。その隣では褐色の肌と黒い髪をした背の低い少年が、元気よく弾むように歩いていた。

 

「チェレスティーノ」

二人がこちら側にやってきて、田中は呼びかけた。

「ここで君に会うとは思わなかった」

 

「ヒロキ！」

チェレスティーノと呼ばれた男が明るい声を上げる。

「どこかの誰かが君を隠居の身からついに引っ張り出したと聞いていたが、さっきの演技を見て納得したよ」

男は勇利に笑顔を向けて一つ頷いたが、勇利は恥ずかしくなって頭をすくめた。

 

「彼はチェレスティーノ・チャルディーニ。私がプロとしてコーチ業をしていた時からの友人だ」

田中は勇利に向かってそう告げ、勇利は黙ったまま挨拶の会釈をする。シニア選手権でプロとしてスケートをしたいのなら、英語が流暢に喋れるようにならなければならないと田中が主張したため、勇利の英語はだいぶ上達していたが、それでも日本人以外の人と英会話をすることは希だったし、コーチの古い友人の前で、恥をかきたくなかった。

 

「そしてこいつが最も新しい門下生、ピチット・チュラノンだ」

チェレスティーノは付け加え、手のひらで少年を指し示した。紹介された少年は元気に勇利に向かって手を振った。

「彼も来シーズン、ジュニア選手権デビューをするために、今年からデトロイトの私のスケートクラブでトレーニングすることになっている」

 

「さっきの、すごかったよ！」

黒い髪をした少年、ピチットは興奮した面持ちで勇利に笑いかけた。

「シニア選手権で君が滑るの、早く見たいなあ！」

 

熱くてまっすぐな賞賛にすこし頬を赤くしながら、勇利はぎこちなく「ありがとう」とつぶやいて、ためらいがちに笑顔を返す。

 

「僕と一緒にデトロイトにおいでよ、勇利！」

ピチットは叫んで、期待のこもった目でチェレスティーノを見上げた。

「一緒に練習しようよ！」

 

「こらこらピチット、勇利には勇利のコーチがいるだろう」

チェレスティーノは笑いの混ざった声でピチットを抑える。

 

「しかし」

と、チェレスティーノは思案顔で勇利の方を振り向いた。

「もし君自身が望むなら、私の方では受け入れていいと思っている。デトロイトの私のスケートクラブは、ジュニアとシニア両方の選手が練習をしている。いい教育プログラムもあるし、近場の大学とも緊密に連携を取っているから、奨学金を取って大学に通いながらスケートをするという道もある。普通なら面接をしたりスケートのトライアルをしたりするんだが、まあ、うちが求めるような選手かどうかは、君の演技でもう見せてもらった」

 

「一緒においでよ、勇利！」

スマートフォンを取り出して勇利と二人で写真を撮る前に、ピチットは明るく嘆願するように叫んだ。多分驚きで凍りついた表情のまま写真に収まっただろうと勇利は確信したが、そんなことでピチットの勢いは削がれなかった。ピチットとチェレスティーノが田中と勇利に別れを告げて歩き出しても、ピチットはずっと元気よく勇利に手を振っていた。

 

勇利は心配そうに田中を見上げた。早く口を開いて、オファーをもらったとたんに今のコーチを見捨てるなんて考えてもいないということを伝えようとしたが、いつになく真剣な面持ちで田中は片手を上げて勇利を制した。

 

「そう簡単に断らない方がいいぞ、勇利」

田中は勇利を抑え、勇利は慌てて口を閉じた。思いがけない田中の言葉に目を丸くする。

「私ももう年だ。コーチ業を引退して、長谷津に引っ越したのは、海の近くの静かな場所で、子供達にスケートを教えて暮らしたかったからだ。もちろんお前のような生徒に出会って高度なコーチングを求められた時は断る理由などなかったし、お前がここまで来たことはとても誇りに思っている。しかし、私はいつまでもお前のコーチでいることはできない。世界選手権で金メダルを取った今、お前のことを引き受けられる私よりもより良いコーチはたくさんいるだろう。その中でもチェレスティーノは個人的に推薦できる」

 

勇利は抗議しようと口を開いた。田中は素晴らしいコーチだし、他の誰かのもとで練習をするなど考えられなかった。けれど、田中はまた勇利が声を出す前に彼を制した。

 

「いいから、考えてみろ」

なだめるように田中は言った。

「私は教えられることのすべてをお前に教えた。もし真剣に来シーズンのグランプリファイナルでシニアデビューを考えているのなら、お前に必要なのは私より若く、メダル獲得選手のコーチ経験が豊富な者だ。チェレスティーノのオファーは悪くない。世界一になりたいのなら、長谷津にずっといるわけにはいかないだろう？･･･とにかく、よく考えるんだ」

 

勇利は三度目にまた口を開いたが、言葉が出てくる前に口を閉じた。何を言えばいいか分からなかった。田中は勇利が子供の頃からアイスキャッセルはせつでスケートを教えてくれていたし、引退しているにもかかわらず、勇利が国際的な大会に出場するとなった時コーチになることを引き受けてくれ、数年間勇利の面倒を見てくれた。

それでも、田中は正しかった。シニア選手権で求められるスケートは、今までとは比べものにならない。もしこの世界に本当に入りたいのなら、何かをあきらめなければいけないのだ。

 

けれど、勇利は家族が大好きだった。長谷津の小ささやのどかさが大好きだった。そのすべてを後に残して、見知らぬ外国で練習をするなんてできるかどうか、自信がなかった。何もかもが見慣れない国では、今まで頼りにしていたすべてが地球の反対側くらい遠くになるのだ。

 

どうしたらいいか分からなかった。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

数時間後、勇利はスタジアムの主な通路から離れたトイレにいた。閉めたふたの上に座って、これからどうしたらいいかを必死に考えていた。この数時間、様々な選択肢を頭に何度も何度も浮かべて考えていたけれど、どれも最初の選択肢が提示された時と同じくらい、不可能に思えた。

 

僕は金メダルを取るために、すべてを捨てられるんだろうか？

 

出ない答えに苛立ち、勇利はため息をついて、トイレの個室のドアを開ける。続きはまた後で、頭がもう少しハッキリしている時に、迷いなく選択肢の良い点と悪い点を比べられる時に考えようと思いながら、外に出る。頭の中を巡る思考でいっぱいで、勇利は入り口のドアが軽くギイッと音を立てて開いたことに気づかなかった。反対側からこちらへ向かって歩いてくる人影に、真正面からぶつかってしまう。

 

ぶつかったためにずれた眼鏡慌ててをかけ直しながら勇利は後ずさって、少しパニックになりながら、「あ、すみません、見えてなくて･･･」ともごもごと口を開いた。

 

勇利の目線にあったのは、炎のような赤で「RU」と刻印された白いジャケットで覆われた広い胸板で、少し視線を上げると、トイレの蛍光灯に柔らかく反射する銀色の髪に隠された整った顔が目に入る。ぶつかったことに謝罪しようと紡いでいた言葉が、途切れた。

 

ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフが、目の前に立っていた。突然現れてぶつかって、さらに謝罪の言葉に口ごもって情けない姿をさらしている目の前の日本人の少年を見て、驚いたような表情を浮かべている。ロシアの青年の頬は僅かに赤く、呼吸は少し速かった。きっとさっきまで、スタジアム中で待ち受けるパパラッチから逃げ回っていたんだろう、と勇利は理解した。シニアデビュー以降、ヴィクトルの人気は増すばかりで、記者もファンも同じように、彼が出場するすべてのイベントを少しでも一目見ようと躍起になっていた。

 

どんな理由でヴィクトルがここへ来たにしろ、残念な事実は、勇利はヴィクトル・ニキフォロフに出口をふさがれ、トイレに閉じ込められているという状況だ。あの運命的な出会いの日から、勇利はヴィクトルに会ったそのとき何を言うか、ずっと頭の中で何度も何度も繰り返し考えていた。いかに自分の勝利と相手の敗北を知らしめ、そして相手がいかに自分を軽んじたかを思い出させ、スケートのできないただの子豚と呼んだ相手に負けたことがどんな気持ちか、自分が間違っていたということに気づくのはどんな気持ちか、聞いてやろうとずっと思っていた。

 

残念ながら、この妄想上の会話が実現するには必要不可欠な要素が一つだけあった。勇利は、金メダルでヴィクトルに勝ってから、個人的にヴィクトルに話しかけるつもりだったのだ。それより前にヴィクトルと鉢合わせしてしまうことは、勇利にとって最悪の展開だった。

 

確かに勇利は金メダルを取ったけれど、これはまだジュニア選手権だ。ヴィクトルはもっとずっと輝かしい成績を残している。きっとこのロシアのスケーターはそもそも勇利が誰だか知らないし、勇利がこの三年間頭の中で練っている夢にまで見た様々な会話のシナリオなど、ましてやこの状況がその妄想の状況と一部の重要な点を除いて合致しているということなど、知るよしもない。勇利は何を言えばいいか、どういう行動に出ればいいか分からなかった。何年もヴィクトルを嫌ってきたのだから言いたいことはたくさんあったはずなのに、実際目の前に本人が立っていると、言葉が出てこなかった。沈黙は一秒ごとに引き延ばされ、勇利は言いかけた文章の続きを失ったまま、のどの奥に怒りの言葉がひっかかったまま、気まずさがどんどん耐えがたくなっていった。

 

数秒経って、勇利が口を開かないのを見て取って、ヴィクトルはぎこちなく笑って足を一歩引いてから、勇利の顔をじっと見つめた。

 

「君、ジュニア選手権で金メダルを取った子だね？ユウリ・カツキ？」

強いアクセントで彼は尋ねた。

 

驚きに染まった目で、勇利は瞬きをした。

ヴィクトルが僕の名前を知っている？

予想外なんてものではない。

 

とはいえ、よく考えれば合点はいく。どの選手権で獲得したかにかかわらず勇利は金メダリストであり、より重要なのは、来シーズンのグランプリファイナルでシニアデビューをするということを、勇利はすでに公式に発表していたということだった。たとえそれがどんな新人でも、対戦する可能性のある選手について事前に詳しく調べていてもおかしくはない。ヴィクトルには保持しなければならないメダルがあるのだから。

 

ためらいがちに勇利は頷いた。まだ話す気にはなれず、そして話せたとしても何を言っていいかわからないままだった。

 

また数秒待って、それが勇利の返答だということを確認したヴィクトルは、まるで緊張でもしているかのように手で髪を軽く梳いた。一瞬目をそらし、視線が戻ってくるときには笑顔を浮かべていた。

 

「君の今日のフリースケーティングを見たよ。良い演技だったし、テーマの選択も大胆だった。四回転なしで優勝したことはすごい。君の年齢のスケーターはほとんどみんな試合で四回転を跳べるからね」

 

四回転についての馬鹿にするような指摘に、勇利の肌の毛が逆立った。グランプリファイナルでの失敗は頭の中ではっきりと思い出すことができ、焼きごてで付けられた烙印のように勇利を焦がしていた。

当然ヴィクトルは、僕のその失敗をあげつらうに決まってる。

完璧なヴィクトル・ニキフォロフは、今の勇利の年齢の時から、もう何年も大会で四回転を跳んでいる。けれど、勇利自身が四回転を跳べないことと、勇利のことなど本物のスケーターだとは思えない、対等に自分と勝負するなんて無理だ、という証明の証拠にされることは、別の話だった。

 

「君のグランプリファイナルでの演技も見たよ」

勇利の内側で沸騰する怒りにまったく気づかない様子でヴィクトルは続けた。

「四回転トウループの着氷の時のバランスが少し悪かったね。だから転んだんだ。シニア選手権で戦うなら、ジャンプの時、体重を中心に保つようにする練習をするといいよ」

 

勇利の内側は怒りで煮えくりかえった。この三年間のヴィクトルに対する怒りと恨みが一気に波のように沸き上がり戻ってきて、波のように勇利を襲った。

もちろん、もちろんヴィクトルは僕に会ったら、僕の批判しかしないに決まっている。三つ子の魂百までというように、ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフも傲慢で人を見下す馬鹿野郎だってことは、どれだけ時間が経っても変わらない。彼は絶対に僕を上手いスケーターだとも、対等な競技者だとも見ないし、僕が彼の保持する金メダルに対する脅威だとも思わない。彼にとって僕はただのスケートのできない太った子供で、氷の上を滑りたいと思ったら偉大なるヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ様のアドバイスを仰がなきゃいけないんだ。

 

くそっ。もうこんなやつ、知るか。

勇利はのどの奥に苦い怒りを感じ、目の前の青年に叫んでやりたい言葉を詰まらせた。日本語での罵りは、自分が本当に感じている感情の深みを伝えられるほどうまく英語に訳せなかった。

今、僕は対等な競技者としては見られていないかもしれないけれど、そんな日はいつか終わる。

いつか、こいつは僕を軽く見たことを後悔する。

いつか、僕は世界中が見ている中で彼を倒す。

彼がすべてをかけた大会で、僕は彼に勝つ。

そして僕が表彰台の上で、彼より高い位置に立つ時、言ってやるんだ。

あの時彼が僕に何を言ったか。そして、どれだけあの一言が間違っていたかってことを。

 

年上の青年をにらみつけて、勇利はヴィクトルを押しのけて怒りにまかせてトイレのドアを開けて、乱暴にその場を去った。バタン！と大きな音を立ててドアを閉めた勇利に、ヴィクトルの顔に浮かんだ当惑の表情は見えなかった。できることなら、勇利はその場に残って、自分を子供扱いするヴィクトルのアドバイスに対して、自分にはどんなことがどれだけできるかを教えてやりたかったけれど、怒りの涙が目の端に浮かび上がってきていた。一つだけ確かなことは、絶対に泣き顔をヴィクトルに見せる訳にはいかないということだった。絶対に。

 

僕はいつかヴィクトルに勝つ。

どんな犠牲を払ってでも。

 

勇利は自分自身に決意を誓った。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

数日後、勇利と田中は長谷津に戻った。勇利は家族と夜遅くまで続く長い議論をした。母はデトロイトの話を持ち出すと涙ぐんだけれど、最終的にそれが一番勇利のためになるということで家族は一致した。今後の進路が決定すると、すぐに準備と手配がなされ、世界選手権が終わって帰国してから一ヶ月も経たないうちに、勇利は家族に、ヴィっちゃんに、優子と西郡に、そしてミナコと田中に、涙ぐみながら別れを告げた。

 

一ヶ月も経たないうちに、勇利はデトロイトへ向けた飛行機に乗り込んだ。

後ろを振り返らないように、必死で前だけを向きながら。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

伸び盛りの日本人スケーター・勝生勇利、来シーズンのグランプリファイナルでシニアデビュー

By Lauren Munro

 

日本のフィギュアスケーター勝生勇利は、昨シーズンのジュニア世界選手権の素晴らしい演技でスケート界を驚嘆させ、世界中からの注目を集めた。観客が固唾をのんで見守る中、15歳は美しいフリースケーティングでパーソナルベストを更新。スケート界ではすでに勝生を、ジュニア選手権で史上最も輝かしい成績を残したヴィクトル・ニキフォロフと比べて評する声も上がっている。ニキフォロフほど伝説的な実績は勝生にはまだないが、これまでの彼自身の健闘は特筆に値する。

 

勝生は日本のローカルな大会でそのキャリアをスタートした。全国大会に出場するようになり、情熱的なスケーティングと感情のこもったステップで注目を集めるようになった。ISUが定めた年齢に達すると、ジュニアグランプリでデビューを果たし、予想以上の点数をたたき出してファイナルに出場したが、惜しくも表彰台を逃した。そしてジュニア世界選手権で銅メダルを獲得し、国際的にも注目を集めるようになった。

 

勝生はジャンプの失敗でテクニカルエレメンツを逃すが、丁寧な演技によってプログラムコンポーネントの点数で巻き返すことで知られている。同年代のスケーターたちが点数の高い高難易度のジャンプに集中するのに対し、優勝を勝ち取ったフリースケーティングで勝生は完成度の高い演技を披露した。目覚ましい功績であり、フィギュアスケート本来の芸術性の重要さに立ち戻ったと称賛されてしかるべきである。とはいえ、未だ大会で四回転ジャンプを成功させたことのない勝生が、来シーズンのシニア選手権に出場し、年上かつより経験のあるシニアのスケーター達の間で対等に競い合うことができるかは、未知数だ。

 

勝生は長谷津という日本の小さな海辺の街で生まれ育った。彼の実家は、街に残る最後の温泉宿を経営している。ジュニア選手権に出場していた二年間は地元のアイスリンクで練習をし、引退したベテランコーチによる指導を受けていた。今シーズン世界ジュニア選手権で優勝を手にした後、勝生は新たなコーチであるチェレスティーノ・チャルディーニとの契約にサインし、デトロイトへ移動。チャルディーニのスケートクラブで指導を受けながら、来るシニアデビューの準備を進めている。

 

競争が非常に苛烈なシニア選手権で、来シーズンも勝生がこのメダル獲得の連鎖をつなげていくことができるかどうか、批評家は懐疑的である。だが、彼がスケート界の輝ける新星であり、明るい未来の可能性が大きく広がっていることに変わりはない。勝生は間違いなく注目に値するスケーターであり、彼のスケーティングを見た者なら、勝生がこれからもスケート界で大きく躍進するだろうということは明らかだ。

 

我々記者にはただ幸運を祈ることしかできないが、勝生のシニアデビューを大きな注目と共に見守っている。勝生はヴィクトル・ニキフォロフに続いてジュニア選手権を大きく騒がせたスケーターである。その二人が同時にシニア選手権で戦うということは、来シーズンは非常に興味深いシーズンになるだろう。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者後書き (Translation of Notes)
> 
> ヴィクトル･･･可愛いヴィクトル、どうしてこんなに人としゃべるのが苦手なの！特に不安に充ち満ちた上にすでに自分を嫌ってる15歳が相手だと･･･頑張ってるのに、どうしてもうまく言えないんだよね。  
> まったくもって典型的なすれ違いです。
> 
> 新しい章を楽しんで頂けたら幸いです！なんと言っても、勇利が金メダルを取るシーンを書くのは、それがまだ勇利が最終的に獲得したい金メダルではなくても、本当に楽しかったしスカッとしました！それにピチットを紹介できた！YOI本編では勇利は18歳になるまでデトロイトには移動しませんが、この世界線において、ヴィクトルに勝つという決意に燃える勇利はキャリアの進路の選択をもっと若いときに行うので、デトロイトへの移動はもっと早く起きます。あと、本編でピチットはスケートをデトロイトで始めるのかどうか分かりませんが、私は彼が大好きなので早く登場してもらいたくて、ジュニア時代からチェレスティーノと一緒にトレーニングしていることにしました。
> 
> そしてようやく、ヴィクトルと勇利の二度目のやりとりが発生しました！二人のどちらが予想していたのともまったく違う方向に行ってしまいましたけれど。でも二人はまた出会います。今度は同じ選手権のライバルとして。楽しみにしていて下さいね！
> 
> 毎度のことながら、コメントを下さった皆さん、いいね(kudo)を下さった皆さん、そして購読して下さった皆さん、本当にありがとうございます！！なるべく早く書き上げようという励みになりますし、皆さんが書いて下さったものを読むのはとても楽しいです！
> 
> See you soon
> 
> Rey xx
> 
>  
> 
> 追伸ーいつもYOIについて叫んでる私の[Tumblr](http://kazliin.tumblr.com/)に遊びにきて下さいね！質問箱(ask box)はいつでも受け付けています！
> 
> 使用音楽  
> 勇利のFS - Hell Hath No Such Fury - David Chappell


	5. All I Ever Wanted Was the World（ただひとつ欲しかったのは世界一の座）

デトロイトは、勇利の想像とは全然違っていた。

 

大会のための遠征で様々な国を訪れたが、勇利の海外体験はホテルの部屋とアイスリンクに限られていて、しかもアメリカには一度も行ったことがなかった。初めてデトロイトに着いた時は衝撃だった。すべてが明るくて、うるさくて、異質で、怖かった。

 

けれど、徐々に、勇利は新しい生活に慣れていった。世界選手権大会でチェレスティーノと一緒にいた年下の少年、ピチットは勇利の大きな助けになった。いつでも明るくて元気なピチットと、勇利はすぐに友達になった。

 

チェレスティーノの下では何人かの外国人スケーターがトレーニングしていたけれど、勇利にとってはピチットが一番家や家族を思い出して安心できる存在で、ピチットも勇利のことを同様に思っていたようだった。二人はアメリカという異世界を一緒に探検し、新しくて奇妙な文化の違いに慣れるのを助けあった。どちらかが間違えて恥をかいて、笑って冗談を言い合ったりするのは、勇利が実際認めるよりもしょっちゅう起こる出来事だった。ピチットは奇妙なアメリカのライフスタイルに勇利よりもずっとすぐに慣れて、いつも部屋に閉じこもりがちな勇利を外の世界の実体験へと連れ出してくれた。ピチットと一緒にいると、勇利は今までになかったくらい生活を楽しむことができた。

 

いつも二人で一緒にいるようになるまで長くはかからず、勇利とピチットが双子のように切り離せないというのは他のスケーター達の間での冗談になった。勇利を探しているならピチットを見つければいい、そして反対も同じ。最初の数週間が経ってからチェレスティーノは部屋替えを許可して、ルームメイトになった二人の友情はより深まった。

 

毛布の下にくるまってただ泣きたくなるほどホームシックで絶望的な気持ちになっている夜は、ピチットはいつもベッドに腰掛けてその日一日あったどうでもいいようなことを話して、勇利の側にいてくれた。生まれつきの話し上手で、ピチットはその日のことを話したり、タイ語のフレーズを教えてくれたりして、勇利が悲しさにばかり目を向けないようにしてくれた。もしそれでも元気が出ないときは、泣きたい勇利に肩を貸してくれた。ピチットの元気が出ないとき、バンコクの家族を思い出して発作的にピチットがホームシックに陥る時は、勇利も同じことをした。二人は互いに支え合い、勇利はピチットが友達になったことに感謝した。

 

勇利は長谷津がとても恋しかったけれど、それでも徐々にデトロイトの生活を楽しみ始めていた。街そのものは不思議で奇妙な世界だったけれど、ピチットという友達もできたし、なによりピチットは勇利の新しい国での生活に対する恐怖心を冒険心に変えるのが得意だった。スケートの練習は長谷津にいた頃よりもずっと厳しいメニューだったが、勇利は気に入った。チェレスティーノは今まで勇利がつぎ込んできた以上の努力をするよう追い上げるのが上手く、勇利はそれに感謝していた。もし勝ちたいのなら、このようなトレーニングは必要不可欠だからだ。

 

もう一つあった良い出来事は、ジュニアとシニアいう異なった選手権に出場するにもかかわらず、チェレスティーノはピチットと勇利が一緒にトレーニングすることをたびたび許可した。勇利は感謝してもしきれなかった。勇利はいままでずっと一人きりで誰にも見られずにトレーニングをしてきたから、他のスケーター達がトレーニングをしていて常に誰かに見られる環境では、ピチットがいなければきっともっと緊張に飲み込まれていただろう。

 

別に他のスケーター達が嫌いという訳ではなかったけれど、そもそも勇利はあまり人付き合いが得意ではなかった。友達を作るのは苦手で、どうやって皆に話しかけていいかわからなかった。

 

他のスケーター達が、奇妙なことに、どうやら少しだけ勇利に畏敬の念を抱いて遠巻きにしているように見えたのも、あまり勇利の助けにはならなかった。どうして他の誰かではなく自分なんかがそんな風に思われるのかはまったくの謎だったけれど、ピチットは勇利が外でどんな評判かを教えた。勇利は世界ジュニア選手権チャンピオンで、しかも15歳にして3つもメダルを獲得している。勇利のトレーニングは一般には公開されていなかったけれど、クラブに所属するスケーターなら誰でも見に来ることができたため、練習はいつも騒がしかった。勇利は落ち着かなかった。勇利は大会以外で注目されることになれていなかったし、長谷津の人気のない夜の静かなリンクで一人だけで行う練習が恋しかった。

 

特に勇利が嫌だったのは、四回転を習得するための練習を人が見に来ることだった。難しいジャンプにはただでさえ苦労していたというのに、人に見られているということはプレッシャーを悪化させただけだった。チェレスティーノの専門的で鋭い指導は勇利の技術を上達させ、四回転トウループを着氷することに成功しつつあったけれど、期待の目が勇利を追いかけると途端に勇利のバランスは崩れるのだった。ジャンプを確実にこなせないことが勇利のジャンプにおける最大の弱点だった。ある日は難易度の高い四回転を跳べても、また別の日には跳ぼうとしてもまったく跳べないこともあって、勇利はそのたびに肩を落としてリンクを去るのだった。何かが足りなかった。けれど、どんな方法を試してみてもこの不安定さは直らなかった。チェレスティーノは、勇利に必要なのは自分自身の能力に対する自信だと主張したけれど、もしもそれが本当ならあまりこの先に希望はなかった。最後に四回転を大会で跳ぼうとした時、勇利は大勢の観客の目の前で失敗した。ジャンプに対する自信の蓄えはかなり底をつきかけていた。

 

ある日の練習でのこと。勇利と一緒に四回転に挑戦しすぎてチェレスティーノに怒られリンクサイドに追いやられたピチットが見守る中、勇利は四回転に挑戦したが、まったくうまくいかない。勇利の苛立ちは最高潮に達していた。

僕はできるんだ、本当はできるんだ。

でも、ジャンプの方が降りてこない。

その日は着氷に何度も失敗して、氷の上にたたきつけられた手のひらのかすり傷が真っ赤になっていた。悔し涙が目に浮かんできた。

練習でこんなにも跳べたり跳べなかったりするのに、どうして大会で跳べるようになんてなれるんだろうか？

 

再び挑戦しジャンプに失敗すると、チェレスティーノはため息をついて勇利をリンクサイドへ呼び寄せた。水のボトルと、勇利の額に玉のように沸いた汗を拭うようタオルを手渡す。

 

「今日はもうおしまいだ、勇利」

チェレスティーノは勇利の肩をとんとんとたたきながら告げた。

「お前にジャンプはできる、それはもう見た。必要なのは自信だけだ。とにかく今は休んで、また明日疲れが取れて、すっきりした頭でやり直せ」

 

勇利はボトルの水を大きく飲み込みながら猛然と首を振った。首筋からこぼれた水滴がしたたる。

 

「まだやりたいです」

勇利はチェレスティーノに強く要求した。けれど勇利はチェレスティーノの見透かすような視線を避けた。目を合わせたくなかった。コーチに反対することは好きじゃなかったけれど、苛立ちは内側に溜まって爆発しそうだったし、勇利は絶対にジャンプを成功させるんだと心に決めていた。疲労は骨の髄まで響いていたけれど、立てなくなるまで練習をするつもりだった。

 

「僕にはできます、チェレスティーノ。先生も分かってるんでしょう？もう一度だけ、お願いです」

 

「仕方ない」

チェレスティーノはため息をついた。

「だが一回だけだ。もうお前は疲労困憊だし、その頑固さで怪我をさせるわけにはいかない。わかったな、勇利」

 

勇利は一つ頷いて、リンクに戻る前に感謝の気持ちをこめてチェレスティーノに微笑んだ。ピチットはリンクサイドでスマートフォンのカメラを準備して、勇利を応援している。くすぐったいような苛立ちで、ピチットに録画をアップするのを今の時点で阻止しておかないと勇利の動画はソーシャルメディアの至る所を駆け巡ってしまうだろうと勇利は思った。ネットに動画をアップするのを禁止されたピチットはむうと不満の声を上げたが、「練習目的のみ」で録画をすることを宣言して、勇利の言い分をのんだ。

 

ピチットはきっといつか勇利が折れて許した時に録画してあるすべての練習ビデオをネットに公開できるように、録画を保存しているんだろうと勇利は確信していた。それか、派手なジャンプの失敗だけを集めて、後で必要な時に僕相手の切り札に使えるような、僕にとって非常に恥ずかしい長い一本のビデオを作ろうとしている。ピチットくんのことだからきっと両方だな、と勇利は内心で微笑んだ。

 

注意深く、勇利はリンクの上を周回し、ジャンプのための筋肉を伸ばして準備した。リンクサイドのピチットの前を勇利が通るたび、ヒュー！とピチットは声を出して応援し、大きな笑顔を浮かべた。一秒ごとに勇利の勢いが増していく。どこか心の奥底から、静かなロシア語なまりの声が浮かび上がる。勇利は絶対に四回転など跳べない、このジャンプさえ跳べないのなら戦う価値などない、とその声は告げる。

 

勢いが最高潮に達したとき、勇利は今までにないほどの決意を込めて宙に舞った。ブレードが氷を離れる直前、同じ声が再び勇利の中に響いた。今度は聞き慣れた悪意の声ではなく、ぼんやりとした記憶の中から、「体重を中心に保って」という声が柔らかく勇利の中でささやいた。どうしてそんな声を思い出したのか分からなかったし、だからこそ勇利は途端に巻き起こった深い怒りを抑えなければならなかった。けれどその言葉は勇利の中にもうすでにあって、怒りを覚えたにもかかわらず、勇利はその言葉に従って集中しながらジャンプをしていた。体重を中心に保って、バランスを保つ。跳ぶ瞬間からすべての回転にかけて、そして着氷まで。

 

リンクの向こう側からピチットの喝采の声が響いて、遠くの方でチェレスティーノが手をたたいているのが聞こえたけれど、勇利に今感じられるのは体中を駆け巡る高揚感と、押し上げられて早鐘を打つ心臓の音だった。

できたんだ。

僕は、四回転を完璧に跳べた。

今までにないくらい、完璧に。

 

どうして成功したのか、その理由を、勇利は考えないことにした。

 

 

 

——————————

 

 

 

その日の夕方、勇利とピチットは共有された二人の部屋のピチットのベッドの上で、パソコンの画面を見つめていた。二人の日常ではよくあることで、勇利がほっとできる瞬間でもあった。ピチットは勇利が四回転を跳べたことを祝って「王様とスケーター」を見ようと主張して、勇利は反対しなかった。ピチットほど勇利はこの映画に熱狂的ではなかったけれど、それでもこの映画は好きだったし、二人で「王様とスケーター」を見るのは心地が良かった。

 

映画の途中でピチットは自分の肩から落ちかけたハムスターのアーサーが抗議するようにチューチュー鳴いているのに気づき、完全に落ちる前に助けてやる。手のひらの中で優しくアーサーを支えると、ピチットは他の仲間のハムスターたちがもぞもぞと動いているTシャツの上にアーサーを戻す。

 

最初勇利がピチットのルームメイトになった時、ピチットには、勇利はもしかしたらハムスターが嫌いかもしれない、という不安があった。ハムスターのアーサーとモンクットは、今二人が見ている映画のキャラクターから名前が取られている。勇利が、ハムスターや小さくてふわふわしたものは好きだとピチットに告げて、ピチットは安心した。それ以降、ピチットはずっと長谷津の子犬を恋しがる勇利のために新しいハムスターを飼うんだと主張し続けた。

 

ためらいがちに、ピチットは新しいハムスターをヴィっちゃんと呼びたいかどうか提案したけれど、勇利はそれを拒否した。まるで大好きな友達を捨てて新しいのと交換したような気持ちになったからだ。新しいハムスター家族の一員の名前を考えるピチットは勇利に他に好きなものはないかと尋ね、勇利はあまり考えずに「カツ丼！」と叫び、瞬間自分の言ったことに気づいて真っ赤になった。「カツドン」とはどういう意味か何度もピチットはしつこく勇利に尋ねたけれど、驚いたことに、ピチットはその名前を気に入った。こうして、アーサー、モンクットとカツドンは、仲良く部屋の隅にあつらえられた大きなケージの中で、たびたび飼い主に外に出してもらいながら、一緒に暮らすこととなった。

 

アーサーの身の安全が確保されたあと、ピチットは勇利の方を向いて真剣な表情をした。

 

「ねえ勇利、いつになったらチャオチャオは僕にも四回転を練習させてくれると思う？」

数ヶ月前に親愛なるコーチに命名したあだ名を使って、ピチットは尋ねる。

 

勇利は答えがわからなかったので、肩をすくめた。チェレスティーノはすべてのジュニア選手の四回転を、身体の成長に支障が出るといって禁止していた。シニア選手として、勇利は自由に四回転を跳ぶことができたが、ピチットがどうしても早くこちら側に来て跳べるようになりたいと思っているのは知っていた。

 

「心配しなくてもいいと思うよ」

返事の代わりに、勇利は小さく微笑んだ。

「四回転なんてみんなが言うほど良いものでもないし」

 

顔には出さなかったけれど、内心で勇利は体中に花のように咲いた複数の痣の痛みに顔をしかめた。かすり傷で真っ赤になった手、足中にできた痛みを伴う水ぶくれ。勇利はスケートを心から愛していたけれど、ジャンプの失敗はいつでも、肉体的にも精神的にも痛みを伴う経験だった。四回転ジャンプは、それに挑戦するすべての者に対して平等に厳しかった。

 

ピチットはため息をついて、大げさにベッドの上にばったり倒れ込んだ。

 

「ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフはジュニア選手権に参加するやいなや四回転を跳んでたのになあ！なんで僕はダメなんだろう」

芝居がかった口調で文句を言う。

 

「そうだけど、彼もコーチにそのことでずっと叱られて怒鳴られてたんだよ」

勇利は冗談を言って、自分が言ったことに気づいて慌てて口を閉じて、視線を明後日の方向へそらした。起き上がったピチットの目が細くなる。ピチットは失言を簡単には流してくれない。特にこういう失言は。

 

「あのさ･･････勇利はヴィクトル・ニキフォロフが嫌いだって宣言してる割に、すごく詳しく知ってるよね。ヴィクトルのこと」

ピチットは懐疑的な声で勇利をつつく。

 

勇利はヴィクトルとの間に何があったか、ピチットにすべてを話したことはなかった。ただし観察眼の鋭いピチットは、まだ知り合ってすぐの頃から、勇利がヴィクトルに対して持っている嫌悪の感情を認識していた。

 

勇利は肩をすくめ、この話を流そうとしたけれど、ピチットは納得しなかった。上体を起こして座り直して、目の前でまっすぐに勇利の目を見つめてくる。

 

「教えて、勇利。僕たち友達でしょ？何でも話してよ、ได้โปรด（お願い）！」

 

ピチットの言うとおりだった。二人は友達で、親友だったし、そろそろ言わなければいけない時だった。そのうちピチットにも分かってしまうだろうし、これは勇利の人生においてとても重要な一部分だった。それに、勇利は隠すつもりもなかった。ただ勇利がこのことについて話す気になれなかったのは、どれだけ昔の出来事であったとしても、まだその記憶が勇利の内側を痛みで焦がすからだった。まだその記憶は勇利の内側に、怒りと屈辱と恥ずかしさと様々な感情を渦のように巻き起こし、腹の中で悪意を持ってねじれていった。この話をちゃんとしたのは、優子にだけだった。けれど、今こうしてピチットの期待に満ちた大きな目に見つめられると、話さない訳にはいかなかった。

 

ためらいがちに、勇利は何が起きたかの概要を、ピチットにきちんと分かってもらえるようにぽつぽつと少しずつ話し始めた。勇利が話している間、ピチットの表情は真剣で、一度も目をそらさなかった。勇利がやっと話し終えた時、二人の間には沈黙が落ちて、そしてピチットは勇利の肩をつかんで抱き寄せた。

 

びっくりして、勇利は一瞬どう反応していいか分からなかったけれど、ゆっくりとピチットの背中に手を回して、顔を肩にうずめた。起きたことのすべてを話すのは、胸の奥につっかえていた重みがついに落ちたようだった。やっぱりピチット君のことは信じていいんだ、と勇利は思った。もっと早く話してもよかったんだな。

 

「それってひどいよ、勇利」

ピチットは叫んで、また勇利をぎゅっと抱きしめた。

「ヴィクトルなんてkick his ass(やっつけちゃえ！)」

 

勇利はそれを聞いてすこし笑った。ピチットはいつだって変な英語のフレーズを覚えては、使いどころを見ては繰り出してくるのだった。

 

「いつか、絶対するよ」

勇利は身体を離したピチットに向かって誓った。

「絶対に、ヴィクトルに勝つ。絶対に」

 

「もちろんできるよ！」

ピチットは元気よく励ました。寄せられた全幅の信頼は、勇利の胸の奥を温かくして、今までに感じたことのない自分自身の能力に対する自信がふつふつと沸いてきた。

「だって勇利は、勇利だもん！」

 

 

 

——————————

 

 

 

親友からの信頼と励ましがあっても、シニアデビューを迎えるグランプリファイナルで、勇利はやはり今まで以上に緊張していた。チェレスティーノが付き添ってはいたが、試合前の勇利の緊張や不安にに対する適切な対処法が分からず、手に余っているようだった。ピチットだったらいつだって何をどうすれば勇利の不安が消えてなくなるか分かっていたけれど、今頃ジュニアデビューで観客の心を鷲づかみにしているピチットは、今ここにはいなかった。

 

まさに意志の力だけで一点差をすんでのところでもぎ取り、勇利はファイナルに進出した。ファイナル進出に残れるかどうかかなり危ないところだったので、勇利の心臓は不安と緊張でばくばくしていた。もしできなかったらなんて想像もできないくらい恐ろしいことで、もしそうなったとしたら勇利は一生自分を許せなかった。

 

ファイナルの日が近づくにつれて、勇利の精神状態はどんどん悪化していった。初めてジュニアグランプリファイナルに出場した時と同じくらいのひどさだった。あの時と同じ、内臓がねじれるような緊張からの吐き気がむくむくと頭をもたげていた。

 

ジュニア選手権では少しずつペースをつかみ、強みを生かして勝ち残ることができたが、シニア選手権ではまったくすべてが違った。勇利は経験豊富なスケーター達を相手に戦わなければならなかったし、人によっては自分より10歳も年上の相手もいた。勇利は怖かった。対戦相手はみんな大人で、勇利の知らない世界を知っていて、スケートにもそれが表れていた。みな美しく、正確で、勇利が夢見てやまない四回転を、全員が跳ぶことができた。プロフェッショナルにスケートをするようになって以来初めて、勇利は足の届かない海で泳いでいるような、自分の力の足りなさを感じていた。

 

ショートプログラムでは絶対に緊張にのまれないと決意を固めた。初めてのジュニアグランプリの時のような悲惨な失敗は絶対にしない、と勇利は断固拒否した。あの時よりも僕はずっと上手くなってる。僕にはできるんだ。

 

技術的な動きはまったく問題がなかった。四回転トウループも成功した。着氷の時ほんの少しだけよろめいたけれど、スコアには大した影響が出ない程度だった。けれど、勇利のスケーティングには感情がこもっていなかった。演技の間ずっと、音楽に我を忘れることができず、頭の中に浮かんだ物語を呼び起こして伝えることができなかった。何をいつどうするかということにばかり気が取られ、タイミング良く動作をすることばかりに集中していて、スケートをする喜びや表現がまったくそこにはなかった。

 

演技が終わって点数が発表されると、勇利は悔しさに目の奥が熱くなった。

悪くはなかったかもしれないけれど、理想の点数ではない。

僕は、十分じゃなかったんだ。

 

 

 

——————————

 

 

その夜、チェレスティーノと共有したホテルの部屋で、勇利は翌日のフリースケーティングについて考えることを止められなかった。これは勇利のシニアデビューなのだ。自分のスケート界でのキャリアの進展を決定づける瞬間。すべての優秀な選手達と対等に戦えるのだと、勇利は証明しなくてはならなかった。スケート界のすべてが注目している中、勇利はすでにショートプログラムで失敗していた。できると思った自分のレベルにたどり着くことができずに。そんなことは、二度とごめんだった。絶対に。

 

時間がどんどん長引いて感じられるようになって、内側に積み重なっていく不安を勇利は払いのけることができなかった。明日再び、みなが注目する中氷の上を滑るのだと、何百人、何千人もの観客が勇利を見て批評をし評価を下すのだと、そして勇利がいかに素晴らしいスケートをするか期待しているのだと、考えが次々浮かんでは重く勇利の上にのしかかり、首の周りをゆっくりと締め付け、酸素を奪っていくようだった。

 

他のスケーターたちの顔が浮かんでは消えていく。みな大人で、経験が豊富で、とにかくレベルが高くて、上手い。

どうやって彼らと肩を並べることなんかできるんだろう。

僕なんかが、どうやって。

 

パニックが本格的に勇利の体内で暴れ始めた。暗い闇に満ちた思考が押し寄せ、勇利の周りと頭の中をぐるぐると取り囲み、その闇はどんどん一秒ごとに影の濃さをましていく。突然勇利は、まるで鉄のベルトに胸をしめつけられているような感覚を覚えた。ギリギリと締め付けが増し、肺の空気がなくなっていく。呼吸がどんどん短くなって、視界の隅が暗くゆがむ。

 

「勇利！」

 

手が強く勇利の肩を握り、もう片方の手が、胸にぴったりとつけた膝をかたく締め付けていた勇利の腕を引きはがした。

 

「勇利、勇利！こっちを見ろ」

 

勇利は返事をしたかったけれどできなかった。自分の頭の中でいっぱいだった。息はまだゼイゼイと乱れていて、浅い息継ぎでなんとか必要最低限の酸素がギリギリ取れるか取れないかだった。

 

「勇利、お前はパニック発作を起こしてる。私を見ろ。落ち着くんだ。勇利！」

 

優しく温かく、そしてしっかりとした手が勇利の頬に伸びてきて、勇利の目の焦点がチェレスティーノの顔に合う。深い心配の表情が顔中に広がっている。チェレスティーノは片手で勇利の背中をとんとんと叩いて、Tシャツの上を円を描くようにさすった。もう片方の手は勇利の手をつかんで、チェレスティーノの胸の上に置かれた。

 

「いいか、一緒に呼吸をするんだ。吸って、吐いて、吸って、吐いて、だ。いいな？」

 

しっかりとチェレスティーノの手に手を握られて、呼吸のたびに胸が上下するのを感じ、勇利はその安定したリズムに自分の乱れた息継ぎを合わせようとした。徐々に、乱れた呼吸はリズムを取り戻し始めた。それでもチェレスティーノの安定したリズムに合わせるためにはかなりの努力が必要だった。胸をかたく締め付けていた鉄のベルトは痛ましいほど少しずつゆっくりとその締め付けをゆるめ、勇利の視界は徐々に元に戻り始めた。どくどくと爆発しそうだった心臓も、普段の速さに戻り始めていた。

 

ようやく勇利は視線を上げると、チェレスティーノが膝をついて片方の手で勇利の手を握り、もう片方の手で背中をさすっているのが見えた。チェレスティーノの表情は心配に幾ばくかの恐怖と、どうしたらいいか分からない困惑が混じっていて、勇利は途端に突き刺すような罪悪感と恥ずかしさを感じた。

 

恥ずかしさに真っ赤になって勇利は立ち上がろうとした。弱さを露呈した自分に対して失望するチェレスティーノの顔が見たくなくて、勇利は部屋を出たかった。だが勇利のコーチは勇利を止め、ベッドの端に座るよう優しく命じた。チェレスティーノは勇利に近すぎないよう少し離れたところに座り、尋ねた。

 

「話してくれるか、勇利？」

 

勇利は目をそむけて、首を振った。

 

「分かった」

チェレスティーノはため息をついて、しっかり勇利を見つめたまま、日焼けした手で勇利の頭を撫でた。

「言っておくが、これは恥ずかしいことなんかじゃない。助けがいるなら、いつでも言うんだぞ」

 

 

 

——————————

 

 

 

次の日、チェレスティーノは勇利のフリースケーティングの前にピチットを連れてきて、三人はリンクサイドで落ち合った。ピチットのジュニアデビューは上出来で、観客とジャッジ両方の心をつかみとった。ファイナル進出には届かなかったものの、二つ目の大会ではメダルを獲得した。ファイナルに進出できなかったにもかかわらず、ピチットはそこまでくよくよしてはおらず、これからの大会でたくさんメダルを取る機会はあるさ、と前向きだった。ピチットにとってのグランプリシリーズは終わってしまったけれど、勇利のファイナルが見たいとピチットはチェレスティーノにせがんだのだった。

 

フリースケーティングの前にピチットに会えたことは僥倖以外の何物でもなかった。勇利は心の底から感謝した。ピチットはいつだって勇利が必要な言葉を知っていて、いつそれを言えばいいか、どうすれ内蔵がねじれるような吐き気から勇利が意識をそらせるか、そして勇利が今にも崩れ落ちそうな瞬間でさえ、何を言えば勇利を笑わせることができるか、分かっていた。

 

チェレスティーノはそこをちゃんと理解していたようで、勇利のフリースケーティングの直前まで、出番だと呼ばれるその瞬間まで勇利がピチットと一緒にいられるように計らった。

 

 

 

——————————

 

 

勇利のフリースケーティングのための[曲](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YCl-0lu0vHM)はきれいで軽やかに舞うピアノのメロディだったけれど、勇利は滑りながらほとんど何も感じることができなかった。ジュニア世界選手権で成功を収めた時とは違って、今の勇利は見知らぬ国での新しいコーチ、新しい生活におののき、自分で音楽やテーマを決められるほど自信がなかった。チェレスティーノは良いコーチだったし、勇利が音楽やテーマの決定を任せても快く引き受けてくれる人だろうということは分かっていたけれど、この怒濤のような身の回りの変化の中で準備をせざるを得なかったシニアデビューにおいて、勇利はコーチにスケートのすべてを決めてもらうという昔の流れに戻っていた。ジュニア世界選手権では逆らったにもかかわらず。

 

音楽に合わせて身体を動かすのはほとんどロボットのように自動的だった。勇利はあえて音楽を感じるように意識しなければならなかった。感情のこもったスケーティングが勇利の強みだったし、もしこの苛烈な競争が繰り広げられるシニア選手権で生き残りたかったら、強みを生かすことは必須だった。

 

演技が進んでゆき、勇利は徐々に音楽の中に自分を感じられるようになってきた。ようやく感情表現に必要な精神状態に戻れ始めていた。四回転トウループが近づくと、勇利は危うくバランスを崩しかけたが、「体重を中心に保って」という声が思考をふわりと巡って、その後の着氷は完璧にできた。一気にほっとする気持ちがあふれてきた。

 

しかしジャンプの成功をもってしても、勇利はこの演技では十分じゃないことが分かっていた。演技はうまくできた。でも、素晴らしいものではなかった。緊張が完璧な演技をすることを阻害した。演技や表現は、高得点ジャンプの少ない構成の勇利のプログラムで点数を取るには必要不可欠だった。勇利が安定して跳べるのは四回転トウループだけで、大会で勇利が跳ぶことをチェレスティーノが許可したのはこのジャンプだけだった。テクニカルエレメンツでもプログラムコンポーネントでも勇利は点数が足りないことが分かっていた。それでもジュニア選手権では良い点数や順位が取れたけれど、よりレベルの高いシニア選手権で戦うのなら、こんなのではまだ足りない。

 

勇利の点数は、自分自身の恐怖を追認させただけだった。悪い点数ではなかったし、去年までジュニア選手権に出場していた選手が初めてのシニア選手権で出す点数としては目覚ましいものだった。それでも、全然足りなかった。勇利は最終的に五位に入った。最下位ではなかったけれど、あれだけ欲しかった金メダルにはまったく手が届かなかった。勇利は叫んでしまいたかった。

 

表彰式の後、ピチットは勇利の演技を祝って、勇利を慰めた。ファイナルに進出できることそのものがすごいよ、とピチットは指摘した。だって、まだ勇利は16歳なんだよ、とピチットは念を押すように言った。これからあと最大で10年は大会に出ることができる。その10年間で、勇利は完璧なスケーティングを極められる。シニアデビューしてすぐに完璧な演技ができるわけじゃない。経験豊富でレベルの高いスケーター達を相手に、すぐに金メダルが取れるわけじゃない。あのヴィクトルだって、初のシニアグランプリでは金メダルを取らなかった。たとえその順位が今の勇利より高かったとしても。

 

そう言われても、勇利は納得ができなかった。

 

勇利は金メダルが欲しかった。

誰よりも何よりも、金メダルがほしかった。

ヴィクトルが初のシニアグランプリで金を取ったかどうかなんて、正直どうでもよかった。

もっと、良い演技がしたかった。

もっと、良い成績をおさめたかった。

失敗は勇利を切り刻むように苛立たせた。悔しさで泣き出したかった。

昨シーズンで手にした勝利の味をもう一度味わいたかった。

何よりも、勝利が欲しかった。

 

 

 

——————————

 

 

 

数ヶ月後、ヴィクトルがオリンピックで金メダルを獲得したというニュースは、それを聞いて驚いた者はいなかったけれど、世界中をかけめぐった。ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフは弱冠20歳にして、スケート界の伝説だった。誰にも触れることのできない氷の神。誰も起きていない早朝、勇利はピチットと一緒にヴィクトルの演技をテレビ越しに見つめていた。プログラムの要所要所でピチットがおおーとかああーとか歓声を上げるのを聞きながら、勇利は画面から目が離せなかった。

 

僕が倒さなければいけないのはこれだ。

勇利は自分に何度も言い聞かせた。

ヴィクトルは絶対に緊張したりなんかしないと、勇利は確信していた。

自分みたいに、馬鹿みたいに恐怖に飲み込まれたりしない。

もしヴィクトルに勝ちたいのなら、緊張をコントロールする方法を学ばなければいけない。

そうじゃないと、表彰台にさえ近づくことはできない。

 

次の日、勇利はチェレスティーノに話をしにいった。自分の気持ちや精神状態について他人に話すことは自分を弱く見せるようで嫌だったから、本当は気が進まなかった。でも、こればかりは仕方なかった。ヴィクトルを倒すには、まず自分の恐怖に打ち勝たなければならなかった。

 

チェレスティーノはすぐに各所へ手配をして、勇利は次の週、プロフェッショナルな雰囲気の女性と、落ち着いた心地よい雰囲気のオフィスで面談をした。自分で言い出しておきながら、勇利は最初は話すことに乗り気ではなかったけれど、驚いたことに彼女はとても話しかけやすく、気づけば勇利は大会の前に感じる緊張や、息継ぎができなくなって呼吸が乱れること、そして勝ちたいという気持ちが勇利を痛めつけるほど強いということを、時々声を震わせながら彼女に話していた。

 

定期的に行われるセッションは驚くほど勇利の助けになった。彼女は勇利自身の思考を分析する方法を教えて助けたし、不安がふくれあがってどうしようもなくなる前に、自分を落ち着かせる方法を勇利はいくつか習得した。こうした瞑想でもどうにもならない時の最終手段として、彼女は抗不安剤を処方した。はじめ勇利は薬を取ることに抵抗を感じたけれど、勇利に別の視点を示したのはピチットだった。最終的に勇利がピチットに何が起きているのか説明した時、ピチットは、緊張をコントロールするために助けがいることは、全然恥ずかしいことなんかじゃないと強く主張した。勇利とピチットとの会話は何時間も続き、勇利は心の奥をさらけ出すことができた。つらいときには気持ちを落ち着かせる瞑想を行うことや、本当にどうしようもない時は抗不安剤を服用することをピチットと約束して、勇利は気分がだいぶ楽になって、安心している自分に気がついた。

 

ピチット君が友達で本当によかった。

この感謝の気持ちだけは絶対に忘れないだろう。

 

 

 

——————————

 

 

 

 

世界選手権で、勇利は以前よりいっそう頑張ることを決意した。緊張に対処する方法もしっかり学んだし、ピチットとチェレスティーノがリンクサイドで応援してくれている。大会二日間の競技で、勇利はその疲労困憊した手にしっかりと銅メダルを握りしめて戻ってきた。プレッシャーは重かったし競争は苛烈だったけれど、勇利は粘りに粘って、やりきった。

 

メダル授与式で、勇利は表彰台の一番下に立ち、少し疲れた様子で観客に手を振っていた。勇利の遙か上、表彰台の一番上には、堂々と当然のように金メダルを首から提げたヴィクトルが立っていた。誰がどう見てもヴィクトルは一位だった。ショートとフリー両方を合わせたスコアは二位に入った金髪のスイス人のスケーターと比べると唖然とするほど高く、その二位のスケーターでさえ、賞賛と少しだけ畏敬の念のこもった表情でヴィクトルを見上げていた。

 

勇利も同じようにヴィクトルを見上げたけれど、賞賛は勇利が感じていた感情から一番遠く、そう感じていることは顔に出ていた。観客が拍手喝采する中、勇利は自分の心臓がどくどくと狂ったように音を立てているのを聞いていた。メダルを獲得した高揚感と、再びヴィクトルに負けたという押しつぶされるような敗北感が、勇利の中で激しく戦っていた。

 

まるで何メートルもの差があるように思えた表彰台の一番下からヴィクトルをにらみ上げて、勇利は決意を再び固くした。勝ちたいという欲望を、骨にまで刻み込んだ。勝利の味は知っていたし、その快感は魔法だった。勝てる演技をしている間の高揚感、すべて自分に向けられる観客の喝采。シニアデビューを果たしたからには、ジュニア時代と同じように少しずつ、順位を伸ばしていくだけだ。まるで頂点を目指す登山家が指先がめりこむほどしっかりと岩をつかんで一歩一歩上っていくように、勇利も、少しずつ、確実に、振り落とされないように、高みを目指す。一つ一つのコンポーネントを確実に、ひとつひとつの演技を確実に。銅メダルを勝ち取って表彰台に上れたのは第一歩だ。

次はもっと上のメダルを目指す。勇利は心に誓った。

次は絶対にもっと上のメダルを、獲る。

　

ヴィクトルは観客に向かって微笑みかけ、スタジアムの照明の光が瞳の中で煌めいた。一瞬だけその目が勇利にふわりと落ちてくる。下の方からにらみつける細められた目と、ヴィクトルの視線が合う。ヴィクトルは何も言わなかったけれど、そのままじっと勇利を見つめ続けた。アイスブルーの瞳はダークブラウンの瞳の奥を何かを探るように深く見つめて、かちりと合った視線は離れない。まるで一時間のように感じた一瞬、二人はお互いを推し量るように見つめ合った。憎しみと固い決意で満たされた勇利に対して、ヴィクトルの表情は読めなかった。そしてカメラマンが二人に笑顔を浮かべるように促し、その瞬間は終わりを告げた。

 

 

 

——————————

 

 

 

表彰式のあと、勇利はヴィクトルを見かけなかった。

けれど荷物をまとめてスタジアムを去ろうとしている時、勇利は背中に視線を感じた。

勇利を見つめる瞳。その視線は、勇利から目を離さなかった。

 

 

 

——————————

 

 

 

デトロイトに戻ると、勇利はすぐに練習を再開した。勇利の要望で、チェレスティーノはすべての練習を他のスケーター相手にも非公開にし、勇利が一人で静かに練習できる環境を整えた。これはものすごく助かった。他のスケーターの存在感やプレッシャーから離れることで、勇利は気を散らすことなく練習に集中することができた。もちろんピチットは例外で、リンクで一緒に練習をしたり、リンクサイドから応援することで勇利の練習に参加した。

 

世界選手権が終わって一ヶ月もしないうちに、勇利は練習で四回転サルコウを成功させた。チェレスティーノとピチットは大興奮で喝采した。ピチットは一部始終を自慢げにビデオに録画し、勇利は珍しくそれをピチットがネットに上げたいというのを許可した。動画が集めた反響に勇利は正直驚いたけれど。

 

勇利はあまりスケート界のコミュニティ全体について考えたことはなかった。ソーシャルメディアもやっていないし、自分にファンがいるかどうかも知らなかった。けれど、勇利自身が思っていたよりずっと、勇利のスケートは多くの人々の興味を引いているようだった。勇利が四回転サルコウを跳べるようになったというニュースは好意的に受け入れられ、ピチットはその夜、賞賛のコメントが動画に付けられていくのを自慢げに勇利に読み上げた。多くの人が勇利が新しいジャンプを跳べるようになったことを喜んでいて、来シーズンで勇利が見せてくれるものを楽しみにしていると興奮気味に語っていた。

 

勇利はその夜、顔中に大きな笑みを浮かべながら眠りについた。

 

 

 

——————————

 

 

 

【フィギュアスケート世界選手権メダル表彰式】

 

視聴回数 271,548 回

 

コメント数・ 359

 

Nightimedream [ 1日前 ]

ニキフォロフ再びの勝利～もちろん分かってたけどね(*´∀`*)(*´∀`*)(*´∀`*)

 

　　　25 件の返信を見る

 

sk8terfan [ 8時間前 ]

まだ見てないならみんな3.15-3.25見て

ヤ バ イ

 

Alexibexi [ 8時間前 ]

　　　これやばい、人生で一番きっつい10秒間

 

riri456 [ 7 時間前 ]

　　　二人の顔!!!!?????

 

Nikifan12 [ 7時間前 ]

　　　あのカツキって子ヴィクトルを親の敵みたいににらみつけてたやべえ

 

Marcia Linette [ 6時間前 ]

　　　本気で表彰台登ってヴィクトル殴りにいくかとおもた( ﾟдﾟ)

 

zazada [ 5時間前 ]

　　　やべー！こいつすげえ本気で金欲しかったんだな

 

Arthur Brn[ 5時間前 ]

　　　つか金メダルで首絞めそうな勢い　やばくね

 

Sergey Gold [ 5時間前 ]

　　　世紀のライバル誕生とな

 

Theresa4444 [ 4時間前 ]

　　　いやいやいやいや、ヴィクトルの顔見てみ

 

Viktor5ever [ 4時間前 ]

　　　同意、カツキは完全にキレてる顔だけど

　　　ヴィクトルは･･･興味津々???面白がってる???楽しんでる???分からんが微妙な顔だぞ

 

　　　[もっと読む]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者後書き (Translation of Notes)
> 
> ふう･･･YOI本編11話を見たばかりの精神的打撃の中でこの章を書くのは大変でしたよ、ええ！
> 
> 再び穴埋めのような章ですみません。この物語で書きたいことはいっぱいあるのですが、良いところだけ抜き出すにはいかないんです！なのでこの章は必要でした。勇利がシニア選手権へのステップアップにどう対応するか、それにおける苦しみや最終的な高いレベルでの大会での成功、そして彼の緊張や不安感が金メダルを獲っただけではそう簡単にはなくならないということを書かなければなりませんでした。それに、勇利とピチットの友情はじっくりちゃんと書きたかったのです。二人は私の生きる糧なので。ソーシャルメディア狂のピチットは本当に素晴らしいキャラクターで、心から大好きです。この章を書いてから、ピチットは絶対に「顔面から転ぶ勝生勇利コレクション」というフォルダをスマートフォンの中に持っているに違いないと確信しました。きっとデトロイト時代から動画をためていて、必要な時に勇利をいじる材料にしてるに違いありません。  
> （余談ですが、ピチットのハムスターの名前は「王様とスケーター」の人物名から取りました。アーサーは[「王様とスケーター」のあらすじ](https://twitter.com/kubo_3260/status/796421125257371649)に出てくる主人公の名前です。モンクットは「王様とスケーター」の元ネタになっていると言われている「王様と私」の登場人物の名前です）
> 
> あとは、一瞬ですがクリスのカメオ登場！皆さんもご存じの他のスケーターたちは、物語が進むにつれて作中で少しずつ登場してくる予定です。お楽しみに！
> 
> 皆さんが気づいたか分かりませんが、章立ての計画に変更がありました。これから起きる大きな出来事を書くには最初に計画していた一章分の文字数制限に引っかかるので、章を二つ追加することになりました。なので追加二章でヴィク勇を最大限に楽しんで下さいね！
> 
> 皆さんの応援やサポートどうもありがとうございます！特にここ(AO3)とTumblrで頂いたコメントは本当に嬉しいです！皆さんのコメントがあるから書き続けられます <3
> 
>  
> 
> See you soon!
> 
> Rey xx
> 
> PS - [Tumblr](http://kazliin.tumblr.com/)に遊びに来て下さいね～


	6. Count Me Away Before You Sleep（眠りにつく前に彼を数えて）

勝生勇利 VS ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ：今年こそ決着の時か？

By Luciana Sánchez

 

男子フィギュアスケート界のファン達ははこれまでの２シーズンで、世紀のライバル関係の誕生を目撃することとなった。今シーズンの11月で18歳の誕生日を迎えようとしている日本のスケーター勝生勇利は、多くの人々の予想を大きく上回り、シニア選手権上位に彗星のようにランクイン、現在無敗のフィギュアスケート界の伝説、ロシアのヴィクトル・ニキフォロフの足下のあと一歩というところまで食い込んできた。

 

勝生は日本ではよく知られたスケーターで、特に出身地の長谷津では地元を代表する英雄のように扱われている。だが勝生がフィギュアスケート界から注目を集めるようになったのは、ジュニア世界選手権で驚異的なフリースケーティングを披露し、そしてその演技で金メダルを獲得してからだ。それ以前からも勝生のキャリアは堅実で、比較的目立たなくともジュニアグランプリファイナルでは二度の銅メダルを獲得している。ジュニア世界選手権優勝以降、勝生のスケート界での人気は一気に高まり、シニアデビューが心待ちにされていた。

 

２シーズン前、勝生はシニアデビューを果たし、初めて、スケート史上最も偉大なスケーターといっても過言ではないスケート界の伝説、表彰台の支配者とも呼ばれるヴィクトル・ニキフォロフと対戦した。ニキフォロフは５年前のシニアデビュー以降、グランプリシリーズ、ヨーロッパ選手権、そして世界選手権でいくつもの金メダルを獲得し、それだけではなく最も誉れの高いとされるオリンピック男子フィギュアスケートでも優勝、メダルの数を増やしつつこのスポーツの覇者となりつつある。ニキフォロフが表彰台の一番上に立っていないことは希で、引退するまで覇者の地位をかたくガードし続けるのだろうと噂されていた。

 

しかし、この予想の現実味は、まったく想定外の人物によって思いがけず試されることとなった。勝生は観客の予想を再び超え、シニアデビューにして初のグランプリファイナルに出場し堂々たる５位にランクイン、同シーズンの世界選手権では観客の度肝を抜いて銅メダルを受賞した。シニア一年目にしての華々しい成績は、特に勝生がより経験も技術もあるスケーターと相対していることを考えると、若いスケーターとしてはまさに快挙である。

 

世界を代表する選手たちのレベルへの驚異的な急上昇は世界中のスケートファンの興味を引き、ニキフォロフとの比較がなされるようになるまで時間はかからなかった。ニキフォロフ自身も目覚ましいシニアデビューを果たしており、勝生よりも高い点数と成績を収めている。初のグランプリファイナルでは銀メダル、そして続く世界選手権では金メダルを獲得した。しかしながら、スケート界は早くも、この急上昇中の日本人スケーターを、もしかしたらついにロシア人スケーターと対等に渡り合えるかもしれない相手だと見始めていた。

 

彼らは間違ってはいなかった。

 

シニア選手権での最初のシーズンを成功のうちに終え、勝生はデトロイトのホームリンクに戻り、彼の友人でありジュニア選手のピチット・チュラノンがソーシャルメディアに投稿した彼の練習ビデオの一つ一つを見てファン達は喜んだ。たくさんの短い動画や写真から、勝生ファンたちは、自分たちのお気に入りのスケーターがいかに厳しいトレーニングを受けているか、そしてシニア選手権２回目のシーズンに向けてどのような目覚ましい進歩を遂げているか、垣間見ることができた。

 

勝生の天井知らずの才能に対する評判をもってしても、その次のシーズンで彼がなしえたことを予想したものは誰もいなかった。17歳のスケーターは各大会で名を残し、グランプリファイナルでは惜しくも銅メダルだったが、ロシアのニキフォロフに出場権のない四大陸選手権(*編注)では金メダルを獲得、世界選手権での素晴らしいショートとフリーで堂々の銀メダルを獲得、かつ点数においても誰もが予想しない勢いでニキフォロフのスコアに近づいた。

 

勝生の劇的なシーズンは彼の人気を一気に押し上げ、ついにあのニキフォロフに挑戦する者が表れた、勝生こそがニキフォロフのライバルであるという評はますます現実味を増した。このロシア人スケーターをあと一歩のところまで追い詰めたとあっては、最後の一歩を詰めて金メダルをスケート界の帝王ニキフォロフから奪い取るのも時間の問題だろうとされていた。

 

この盛り上がりつつあるライバル関係をより興味深くさせているのは、彼らのプライベートな人間関係だ。スケートファンは皆、この二人のスケーターがお互いのことをどのように思っているか、ファン達が考えていることはすべて推測にすぎないことは分かっている。二人の選手はそのことについて、ソーシャルメディアでもインタビューでも口を固く閉ざしているからだ。インターネット上では両者のファン達が激烈な議論を繰り広げているが、本人達はどの程度互いの間に存在するライバル関係が、メディアやファンの間で言われるように敵意のあるものなのかについて、コメントしたことはなかった。真実は知るよしもないが、勝生の「ニキフォロフを倒したい」という意思表示だけははっきりしていて、これはインタビューで本人が数回言及したことである。また、勝生のニキフォロフに対する全体的な敵意の雰囲気は多くの観客が気づいているところだった。

 

それぞれのファンは勝生がハッキリと表現した敵意をそのまま受け取り、増幅するかのように二人の間に憎き敵対関係があるという物語を作り上げた。ニキフォロフは自身の金メダルを保持することに必死であり、勝生は死にものぐるいで金メダルを奪い取ろうとする、というストーリーである。確かに誇張の入った大げさな話だろうし、実際の選手同士のお互いに対する感情はベールに隠されたままだが、この二人が大会に出場するときは必ず、双方のファンが身を席から乗り出して見守っているということは確実であろう。

 

来月には、このライバル同士３度目のシーズンが訪れようとしており、二人に対する観客の興味は今までにないほど高まっている。ニキフォロフは金メダルを保持することができるのか、それとも勝生が最後の一歩を制して金メダルを奪い取るのだろうか？

 

結果はまだ分からないが、インターネットの掲示板では推測のコメントが熱狂的に盛り上がっている。今年のグランプリシリーズはここ数十年の間で最も注目されている。金メダルを手にするのは果たして誰か？メダルに届かず塵となって散っていくのは誰か？あなたの予想はの順位は？誰が勝つと思う？ぜひ以下にコメントを残してほしい。そしてグランプリシリーズと、スケート・アメリカをお見逃しなく！

 

(*編注)四大陸選手権とヨーロッパ選手権は国別に出場権が決まるため、 ロシアのニキフォロフに四大陸選手権の出場権がないように、日本の勝生はヨーロッパ選手権への出場権がない。

 

コメント 578件

 

[全部見る]

 

 

 

——————————

 

 

 

「で、グランプリファイナル初の銀メダルを獲った感想は？」

ピチットが妙なほど軽い口調で勇利に尋ねた。ダンススタジオの床の上で、スマートフォンから目を離して親友を見上げる。

 

部屋の中の位置関係から、ピチットのスマートフォンの小さな画面に表示されたスポーツニュースのヘッドラインは、勇利にはぼんやりと見えてほとんど読めなかった。三度目のグランプリファイナルでヴィクトルと対戦し二位を獲得、失望感を胸の奥に、手には銀メダルを握りしめてから数週間、同じようなタイトルの記事が雨後の竹の子のように上がってきているのだろうと勇利は予測した。

 

親友の軽い口調の内側に、勇利はピチットの意図をくみ取った。これまでのインタビューで何度も聞かれたのと同じ質問だ。ヴィクトル選手に負けたことをどう思いますか？耳にたこができるほど壊れたレコードのように繰り返されて、いいかげんやめてほしいと思っていた。けれど、ピチットの言葉には、ハゲタカのように飢えた目を光らせるタブロイド紙の記者たちと違って、本物の心配の様子が感じられた。

 

「今、その話しなくちゃダメかな」

勇利は低いため息をついて、握っていた冷たい金属製のポールから手を離し、ゆっくりと後ろ向きに倒れた姿勢で宙に浮く。練習スタジオの中心に設置されたポールの上で太股の筋肉だけで全体の体重を支えている。この姿勢からだとピチットの様子が逆さまとはいえよく見える。タイの少年は部屋の隅であぐらをかいて座っていて、こちらを期待の目で見つめている。

 

つい先ほどまでの激しいダンスレッスンで、ピチットの髪とTシャツは汗でまだ少し湿っている。スケートクラブを代表してチェレスティーノが全スケーターに、何らかのダンスレッスンを受けるようにと命じたのだった。様々なタイプの音楽に合わせてスケートができるようになるため、そして全体的なフィットネスのためだということだった。

 

最初勇利は直感的にバレエのクラスに行こうとしたが、もうすでに得意な分野のレッスンを受けるのは意味がない、とチェレスティーノは反対した。確かにそれはその通りで、長谷津にいた間のミナコのバレエレッスンは厳しいもので、勇利の身体に染みついていた。

 

チェレスティーノにバレエ禁止令を宣言された後、勇利はいくつかのクラスを回ってみた。まずはサルサ、そしてタンゴに挑戦し、パートナーダンスのスタイルは自分には向いていないと判断した。パートナーと共同作業をするよりも、スケートはソロで行うスポーツであり、その部分をダンスでも大切にする方が心地よかった。

 

しばらくの間、勇利はピチットの参加したブレイクダンスのクラスに参加した。楽しくはあったけれど、自分に合っているとは思えなかった。一方ピチットは水を得た魚のように生き生きとして、元気よく熱意をもっていつも新しい技を繰り出したり考え出したりしていた。時にピチットはそれらの技をリンクの上で試すこともあって、チェレスティーノと勇利はいつもそれを楽しんだ。とはいえ勇利自身は、ピチットと同じ程度の熱意をこのダンススタイルには感じられなかった。クラスは楽しかったし、激しいダンスは運動としては良かったけれど、自分のスケートスタイルの向上には結局は役に立たないと思った。

 

ある日、チェレスティーノは勇利をリンクサイドに呼び出して、新しいダンスの課題を与えた。それを見て勇利は口がきけなくなるくらい顔が真っ赤になって、文句を言って反対したかったけれど、ついには反論することができなかった。ピチットは少なくとも5分はたっぷり勇利を容赦なくからかったけれど、勇利が本気で恥ずかしがっているのを見て、これは実は良いアイディアなんじゃないか、と勇利を説得した。

 

ポールダンスはよく知られたダンススタイルじゃないけど、レッスンは他のみたいにグループセッションじゃなくて個別レッスンだし、体幹の筋肉を鍛えるにはすっごくいいって聞いたよ？

 

渋々、勇利は親友の励ましとコーチの勧めに乗ることにした。こうして、勇利は週に一回、ポールダンスのクラスに出席することになったのだ。

 

皆が驚いたことに、そして特に勇利自身が驚いたことに、勇利はレッスンが気に入った。プライベート形式で行われるレッスンは周りの目がなく、勇利に合っていた。シャロンという名の、金髪の二十代のよく笑う女性インストラクターも気に入った。様々なポーズを決めるために必要な筋力とスタミナは他のダンススタイルの比ではなく、クラスに参加している時間がトレーニングのための時間を奪っていると思わずにすんだ。日々の厳しいトレーニングメニューの上に追加されたダンスレッスンは勇利の身体を並外れて絞ることとなり、勇利はそれを誇りに思った。

 

この頃になってようやく、勇利の顔つきは年相応に見えてくるようになってきた。子供らしい柔らかさはなくなり、顔つきはしっかりして鋭く、身体にも筋肉が付いてきた。勇利は小さい頃から健康的な子供だったけれど、スケートの激しいトレーニングを続けるようになってからはそれが顕著に体つきにも表れるようになった。たとえばヴィクトルなどと比べれば身長はそこまで高くはなかったけれど、強靱な引き締まった筋肉を作り上げていくためなら、たとえポールダンスであろうともこなしてみせるつもりだった。最初の頃に感じていた恥ずかしさはじきに消えてなくなった。別にプライベートレッスンの外で、自分のポールダンススキルを誰かに見られる訳でもないのだから、勇利に恥ずかしがる理由などないのだった。

 

チェレスティーノがとても喜んだことに、勇利はクラスを決めて定期的に通い始め、ダンススタジオのオーナーにスタジオが閉まった後も練習に使わせてもらえるよう交渉した。勇利にとって営業時間外に練習させてもらえることは、長谷津を思い出して懐かしかった。営業を終えたアイスキャッセルはせつでの練習や、夜遅くまでのミナコのスタジオでのバレエレッスン。ポールダンスをバレエほど好きになることはできないだろうけれど、少なくとも代わりとしては悪くはなかった。勇利は予想していたよりも頻繁に、リンクから離れたいときはスタジオを訪れたのだった。

 

そして今もそうだった。ポールの中程から脚だけで逆さまにぶらさがり、ピチットを非難の目で見つめる。勇利はよくピチットの練習が終わるのを待つことがあって、今はピチットも同じように勇利の練習が終わるのを待っていた。けれど、勇利としてはもしピチットが話したいことが「グランプリファイナルで勇利がどのようにして、再び、ヴィクトルに負けたか」だけだったら、正直ピチットには帰ってもらって一人で練習したかった。

 

「ねえ、勇利ってば！」

ピチットは座っていた床から立ち上がり、部屋の中心まで移動して勇利のいるところにやってくると、背中を床について横になり鼻がぶつかりそうな距離で、勇利を見上げた。

 

勇利はピチットの悪戯っぽい行動にふっと笑って、すぐに顔を反らし上体を起こし、両手でポールを握ると、体重を腕に乗せて身体を支え、片足をポールに巻き付けるようにして、両足のつま先を床に向ける。ポジションのを変えたのはわざとで、同じ姿勢を保っていたことで筋肉の疲労が溜まっていたのと、もしこの会話を続けなければならないのなら、親友の目を見ないですむようにだった。

 

「ねえ勇利」

ピチットは床の上を滑るようにポールの反対側に回り込み、再び勇利の顔を見つめる。

「話してよ。あんなに『今年こそヴィクトルに勝つ』ってすごい決意で、なのにグランプリファイナルから帰ってきてから一言も口をきかないんだもん。もう何週間も経ってるんだよ？」

 

返事をする代わりに、勇利は再びポジションを変えた。床に向いていたつま先から脚全体を持ち上げ上体を後ろ向きに倒し、ポールを握る腕の力だけで身体を支え、顔をピチットから反らして床に向ける。ピチットは親友だったし助けになろうとしてくれているのは分かっていたから自分でも冷たくてよそよそしいとは思ったけれど、勇利は今その話はしたくなかった。

 

ピチットはため息をついて立ち上がり、ポールの周りを歩いて逆さまになった勇利の顔の前で立ち止まった。勇利は逃げられない。

 

「ねえ、誰も勇利が二位だったことを責めたりなんてしてないよ。っていうかさ、勇利、本当にすごかったよ！グランプリファイナルで銀メダルなんてすごい快挙だよ！勇利は世界のトップスケーターのうちの一人なんだから、自分をそうやって責めるのはもうやめなよ」

 

「でも、ヴィクトルはもっと上手い」

勇利はつぶやいた。ピチットが浮かべた表情には目をやらずに、視線を床に向けてため息をつく。ピチットが差し出したタオルを黙って受け取り、勇利は額の汗を手際よく拭いた。スタジオの端に設置されたベンチに座るピチットの後を追って、隣に座る。

 

二人が席に着くとピチットは再び勇利をじっと見つめて、今回こそ勇利はピチットの目を見つめ返した。この話を後回しにしすぎていたことは、勇利には分かっていた。グランプリファイナルが終わってからの数週間、勇利は自分の内側にこもりがちで、ピチットとチェレスティーノは心配したけれど、それでも勇利には他にどうすることもできなかった。

 

今回は絶対にできると思っていたのだった。シニアデビューのあとヴィクトルと表彰台に立ってから、絶対に最後の一歩を決めて表彰台の一番上に登ってみせると心に決めていたのだった。次のシーズンではものすごく惜しいところまで行ったけれど、あと一歩で届かず、世界選手権大会では銀メダルだった。あと少しなのに、まだものすごく遠い。それから勇利はまた非常に厳しいトレーニングに打ち込んで、次は絶対、絶対に次は勝つのだ、と自分に言い聞かせていた。

 

けれど、グランプリファイナルは終わってしまった。18歳の誕生日と共に。そしてまた勇利は、最後の一歩を決めることに失敗した。表彰台の一番上に登ることに失敗した。ヴィクトルを蹴り落とし、彼に自分の価値を分からせることに失敗した。ヴィクトルのメダルと世界一の称号を奪い取り、ヴィクトルを見下ろし、自分の中にしまい込んでいた言葉をついにぶつけるとことに、失敗した。ヴィクトルを倒した自分が何者なのか、そしてその理由を、伝えることに失敗した。

 

「話してくれる？」

勇利の隣に座ったピチットは、勇利を見つめながら尋ねた。勇利は首を横に振った。濡れた髪が額に落ちてきて、勇利の目の上を覆う。

 

「わかった」

ピチットの声が聞こえた。

「話したくないなら、話さなくてもいいよ。でも、どこかで気持ちをはき出した方がいいと思う。そうやってずっと溜め込むのはよくないよ」

 

「僕だって気持ちの整理はしてるよ！」

少しだけ憤慨して、勇利は文句を言った。

「こうやって練習してる」

 

「いやいやいや、練習はそれには入らないってば！」

ピチットは勇利の肩をつつき、勇利は小さく疲れた笑顔を浮かべた。ピチットの口調は軽くて悪戯っぽい口調の怒りだったけれど、その黒い瞳の後ろには本当に心配している様子がうかがえた。

 

「勇利は疲れてるんだよ。そうやって自分をずっと追い込んでる。休んだ方がいいよ」

 

「でも、練習しないと」

勇利は主張したけれどピチットは頭を振って、勢いよく立ち上がり勇利の腕をつかんで引っ張り上げる。

 

「ダーメ！もう練習はなし！」

宣言して、ピチットは勇利を出口へ引きずり始めた。

「これから部屋に戻って世界でいっちばん最高で不健康なテイクアウトを探して超つまんないアメリカ映画を見て、勇利がまだ壁に貼ってる古くて馬鹿みたいなニキフォロフだかなんだかいうやつのポスターにダーツいっぱい投げて、とにかく何でも良いから気分転換しよう！本当に本物のちゃんとした休みをもらわなきゃ」

 

勇利の顔を見て、ピチットは続けた。

「あともちろん、勇利に選択権はないからね！」

 

勇利は形ばかりの抵抗を示しながらピチットに引きずられてスタジオを後にした。ピチットの言う通りだった。勇利には休憩が必要だった。グランプリファイナルで起きたことや、今シーズンの残りにこれから起こるであろうことから目をそらせるような何かが必要だった。まだ、ヴィクトルは出ないとはいえ四大陸選手権があったし、それに世界選手権が終わるまで今シーズンは終わらないのだった。

 

練習しなければいけない。もっと上手くならなければいけない。世界で一番にならなければいけない。でもこの瞬間だけ、勇利はピチットに引きずられて、その日の午後をただの友達同士として過ごすことを楽しみにすることにした。二人だけで普通の友達みたいに過ごす。取り返しが付かないほど、切り離せないほどに勇利の人生に絡まった、外の世界や自分自身の期待から、この瞬間だけは逃れるようにして。

 

 

 

——————————

 

 

 

【フィギュアスケート界最大の質問】勝生勇利とヴィクトル・ニキフォロフのGPFの演技について話し合うスレ【勝生は勝てるのか？】

 

スレ主　Loopdeeloop

 

{Kaylee Tsao} · 37 分前

ニキフォロフに勝てるやつなんていないよ、堂々の帝王だもん

 

{catsuki} · 36 分前

えーーーーーと、GPF見た？勝生選手本当かなりギリギリのとこまでいってたよ

 

{Katsukidon} · 34 分前

うちの可愛い推し本当あとちょっとだった ｡･ﾟﾟ･(>д<)･ﾟﾟ･｡ すっごく惜しかった！本当にあとちょっとなんだけどその一歩が遠い･･･

 

{Yuuriismybae} · 32 分前

ジャッジの評価が不当に低かったんだって！みんなニキフォロフにばっかり注目してさ

本物の才能に目を向けろよっていう話

 

{PipperPiper34} · 31 分前

妄想から現実に引き戻して悪いけど勝生が勝てた可能性はゼロだったよ。

プロは全然ヴィクトルより弱かったしTESもPCSも足りてない。

上手い選手だけどヴィクトルの域には達してない

 

{VikiNiki25} · 30 分前

だよね ˄ ˄ ˄ ˄勝生は大会じゃ四回転フリップさえ跳んでないし。ヴィクトルなんかもう四回転フリップがヴィクトルの代名詞って言われるくらい15の時からずっと跳んでるんだよ。勝生には無理無理

 

{Vanessa B} · 29 分前

二人とも糞みたいな悪口ばっかり行ってないで勇利の可能性を直視したら？

これからの可能性ならヴィクトルの100倍はある

勇利はそのうち絶対に勝つし、勝ったらロシアの負け犬は一生表彰台には戻れないね

 

{VikiNiki25} · 29 分前

負け犬???? オリンピック金メダリスト、世界選手権チャンピオン、自宅のトロフィールームだけであんたの家の倍はあるヴィクトル・ニキフォロフが???? まじ見苦しいからさっさと失せてあんたのしょぼい推しなんて比較にならないことを受け入れるんだね

 

[この投稿は削除されました]

 

{スレ主} · 25 分前

おーいおまいら、ここはGPFの演技について語ったり軽ーい推測をこそっと話し合ったりするための場所ですよ

エチケットを守って投稿してくれないとスレッド全体を削除しなきゃいけないことになるかも　（みんなそれは嫌だよね？）

ここにはヴィクトルファンもいるし、勇利ファンもいるし、自分みたいにどっちも応援してる人もいるんだから、仲良くやっていきましょう。子供っぽい喧嘩はやめてお互いの話を聞こうぜ

 

 

{xxEsexx} · 24 分前

主のいう通りだな、みんな落ち着いて深呼吸でもしようぜまったく

 

{K_u} · 23 分前

同意だけどみんな勇利がどれだけ悔しいか分かってないと思う。私も一年前くらいのシニアデビューのシーズンからファンになったんだけど本当毎回ヴィクトルの二位に甘んじなきゃいけないの本当に見てる方もつらいよ

 

 

{xxEsexx} · 22 分前

それは分かるけど勇利ファンも結構マジで落ち着いた方が良いと思う。ヴィクトルに勝つチャンスはいくらでもあるし、だいたいまだ何？17? 18? とかなんだろ。ただ単に勝生のファンだからっていう理由で人生スケート一色で過ごしてずーっとトレーニングしてきたヴィクトルのアンチになるのはおかしいと思うっていうかフェアじゃない

 

{Skatingtrash} · 20 分前

いやでもさ、別にファンだけがギャーギャー言ってる訳じゃなくない？勝生本人がかなりのヴィクトルアンチだよ XD

 

{Kaylee Tsao} · 18 分前

いやいや、それってちょっと推測が過ぎない?? みんな「世紀のライバル」関係前提で語りたいのは分かるんだけど、別にインタビューとかでは全然お互いに対して丁寧だったし。勝生が「ヴィクトルに勝つ」って言い続けてるのも別にヴィクトルが嫌いだからって訳じゃないかもしれないし、競技者としては普通のことじゃない？ジャコメッティだって同じこと言ってるし、あの二人すごい仲良いんでしょ

 

{Skatingtrash} · 17 分前

いやでも勝生はほんとまいっかい言ってるよ。例外なく毎回。取り憑かれてるみたい

 

{sockablock} · 15 分前

それは分かるけど、でもぶっちゃけこれだけ競技に魂と命込めてて同じやつにずっと負けてたら自分だって取り憑かれたように「勝ちたい」って言うと思うな

 

{catsuki} · 14 分前

まあでも控えめに言っても彼がニキフォロフのこと嫌ってるっていうのは事実だと思う。勝生がニキフォロフにらみつけるあの目みた？本気で金が欲しいんだよ

 

{Skatingtrash} · 12 分前

いやーそれはどっちもどっちだと思うよ。ニキフォロフは世界一の座を獲得して悠々と過ごしてる時にいきなりなんか変な子が表れて親の敵みたいにして狙われて、毎回金メダルを盗みに来て今まで自分が築き上げたものを壊しにくるんだよ。自分だったらかなりムカつくわ

 

{Viktorfan444} · 12 分前

いやいやいやいやちょっと待ってよ、それって全然ヴィクトルのこと分かってない！ヴィクトルは仲間のスケート選手を尊敬して扱うし、挑戦してきたからって嫌いになったりするような選手じゃないから

 

{Kaylee Tsao} · 11 分前

同意。実際、ヴィクトルって勝生につきまとわれるの実は結構気に入ってるんじゃないかって思ってる

 

{Vanessa B} · 10 分前

はぁ??????? 今までで一番頭悪い発言なんだけどそれ

 

{catsuki} · 9 分前

そうじゃないんだって！ちょっと分かる気がするよ。だってさ、ヴィクトルってこの四年間ずっと世界チャンピオンでしょ？で、今まで誰にもその座を揺るがされたことはなかった。でもいきなり勝生が現れて、もはやのほほんと世界一の座に居座っていられなくなった、つまり、頑張らないと世界一は保てなくなったってことだよね。きっとそれってヴィクトルには面白いことなんじゃないかな？

 

{PipperPiper34} · 8 分前

残念ながらノーだな、あんなハッキリ自分のことが全部嫌いって勢いの憎しみの目で見られてキャリアめちゃくちゃにされそうになってるのに「うーんこの子結構気に入ったかも」とか言うやつがどこにいる？あほらしい

 

{Vanessa B} · 6 分前

だから二人はライバルなんだって。「何が何でもにっくき相手のことを絶対倒す」的な意味でのライバルなんだって。勝生がヴィクトルに勝ちたいのと同じくらいヴィクトルも勝生に勝ちたいんだよ！

 

{Iwanttosleep} · 6 分前

つーかさ、このスレで実際二人がお互いのことどう思ってるかとか本気で気にしてるやついるの？ここって俺らみたいな普通の人が普通に見れる範囲の彼ら選手達のスケートについて語るスレだと思ってたんだけど

 

{catsuki} · 4 分前

もちろん二人がお互いのことどう思ってるか気にしてる人はいっぱいいるよ！実際のところ誰にも分からないだけにね。

あの二人はすごいライバル関係し勇利はヴィクトルに勝ちたいってハッキリ言ってるけどインタビューとかでお互いのとかは言わないし、二人の関係は全部推測だけど、面白いじゃん！

 

{Iwanttosleep} · 2 分前

別に。自分はただ頭おかしいファン同士のあほらしい戦争に世界選手権見る楽しみを台無しにされたくないだけだから

 

{Viktorfan444} · 1 分前

つまんないやつ

 

[新しいコメントを書く]

 

 

 

——————————

 

 

世界選手権はより大きく重苦しく、勇利の目前に迫っていた。ピチットも再び一緒に会場に来ていた。喜ばしいことにピチットはジュニア世界選手権で銅メダルを獲得して、勇利は骨が折れるんじゃないかというほど固くピチットにハグをし、ピチットはうれし涙を浮かべるのを我慢しなくてはならなかった。

 

今度はピチットが勇利を応援する番で、勇利はそれが嬉しかった。今年のプレッシャーは今までにもまして強く、スケート界全体が、ついに勝生勇利がヴィクトル・ニキフォロフを一位の座から引きずり落とすことができるのかどうか、全身を目にして注目しているかのようだった。チェレスティーノは勇利にソーシャルメディア禁止令を出して、インターネット上の人々の噂話に気を取られないように計らったが、完全に回避するのは難しかった。

 

勇利にはピチットが無数にあるコメントスレッドをスクロールしているのがちらりと見えた。そこではあり得る点数の可能性や誰のお気に入りが勝つかなどが議論されていた。けれどインターネットと違って、世界選手権大会の会場に詰めかけたファンはよりはっきりと態度を示した。勇利は自分にはかなり熱心なファンがいることには気づいていたけれど、反対側からニキフォロフ派のブーイングや勇利をこき下ろすような声が聞こえると、自分のファンたちの応援の声に集中するのは難しかった。ヴィクトルの人気は非常に高く、彼らは勇利をヴィクトルの領域を侵犯する成り上がりの挑戦者だと見ていた。

 

勝生派にもニキフォロフ派にもついていないファンまでも、口うるさく自分の意見を主張していた。勇利はどれだけ自分のヴィクトルに対する本当の気持ちをインタビューやプレスリリースで隠すようにしてきてはいても、それでも自分が彼を嫌っているということは滲み出ていて、気づかれているということは分かっていた。インターネット上にはいろいろな写真やビデオや、それに加えてファン達による分析のページが上げられていて、勇利がどんな風に感じているか推測するものがたくさんあった。ほとんどの推測が勇利自身の言葉ではなく自分で隠しきれない行動や表情に基づいたもので、それには世界中が気づいていた。

 

ヴィクトルは相変わらず読めない表情のままインタビューでも注意深く立ち回り、勇利も同じように自分の本当の気持ちが言葉に出ないように気をつけた。けれど勇利と違って、ヴィクトルは言葉だけでなく行動にまで自分の考えを出さないようにする能力を身につけたらしかった。それでもスケートファンたちはすぐにこの「ライバル関係」を吹聴して、ファンコミュニティだけならずメディアにまでもそれは注目されていた。みな刺激的なライバル関係を求めていて、みなそれぞれ誰が勝つべきかについて、自分の意見を語りたがっていた。

 

勇利としては、ファン達の応援は嬉しかったけれど、内心では、ここまでうるさくなければいいのに･･･と感じていた。

 

大会会場ではそのストレスが最大に達した。勇利は普段、出番のギリギリ直前まで選手達のために設けられたトレーニングエリアに引きこもるようにしていた。いくつかの基礎的なストレッチを勇利がしている目の前で、ピチットが軽口を叩き冗談を言って、時々勇利を笑わせている。勇利は笑いすぎて姿勢がくずれて、チェレスティーノはそれを見て苦笑いをしていた。ピチットが勇利の気を散らすのはよく思っていないようだったけれど、それでも微笑んでこちらを見守ってくれていた。

 

そうやって笑い合っていた間、ピチットが特にヴィクトルに対する皮肉っぽい冗談を言って、勇利が腹がよじれるほど笑っていた時だった。部屋の反対側が目に入り、勇利は息をのんだ。勇利の目がもう一対の目とぶつかりあい、急に胸の奥がスッと静かになるのを感じた。アイスブルーの瞳がこちらを断固たる確かさでじっと見つめていた。ピチットは突然勇利が静かになったのに気づき、同じ方向を向くと、誰がこちらを見ているかに気づいて、目を見開いた。

 

ヴィクトルは勇利を見つめていた。表情は今まで以上に読み取ることが困難だった。スケートをしている時のような激しさで、その目は年下のスケーターの様子を探るように見つめた。

勇利はにらみ返した。ぜったいに目を反らしてなんてやらない。

 

同じ大会で戦うスケート選手としてキャリアをスタートして以来、勇利はヴィクトルに話しかけたことはなかった。あのトイレでの惨憺たる邂逅以来、勇利はヴィクトルを避け、距離を保つ意志を強め、金メダルを獲るまでは絶対に話しかけないと決心していた。ヴィクトルも勇利に話しかけたことはなく、注意深くお互いの距離を保っていた。それでも勇利は、彼が同じ部屋にいる時は自分を追いかける一対の目があることに気がついていた。ヴィクトルの視線はいつも言いしれぬ激しさを持ち、まるで勇利が何を企んでいるかを暴こうとでもしているかのようだった。

 

ヴィクトルは敵情視察をしているのだと勇利は確信していた。勇利の欠点や弱みを探して、利用するために。メディアが報じたように、ヴィクトルは自分の気持ちを表に出したことはなかったけれど、勇利には相手の考えが手に取るようにはっきりと分かった。ヴィクトルのファンが自分のことを、連覇のチャンピオンに身の程を知らされるべき成り上がりの傲慢な若い挑戦者だと考えているように、ヴィクトルも勇利のことを同じように思っているに違いない。

 

騒がしい部屋の反対側からかけ声がして、ぶつかり合った視線は反らされた。ヴィクトルは向きを変えてコーチが出番だと呼ぶ声に応える。次の滑走はヴィクトルで、彼は滑らかで優美な動作で立ち上がり、自分を見つめる二人組に背を向けて大またで部屋を出て行った。勇利とピチットはヴィクトルが去ってドアの向こうに消えていくのを、チェレスティーノが勇利にちゃんとストレッチをしろと怒鳴るまで見つめた。

 

勇利がストレッチをしていたすぐ横には大型のテレビが設置してあり、リンクの様子を中継で映し出していた。勇利はエクササイズマットの上に座って身体を簡単にぺたりと半分に倒しながら、テレビを見つめていた。ヴィクトルはすでにリンクに出ていて、衣装が会場の照明の下で煌めき、観客の熱狂的な声援に向かって手を振っていた。

 

勇利が見守る中、ヴィクトルはリンクの中心に滑り出て、テレビ越しにも、勇利の頭上の分厚いコンクリートの壁越しにも感じられるほどの静寂が降りた。

 

[音楽](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FkFB8f8bzbY)がスピーカーから流れ出しはじめ、ヴィクトルはいつものように魅惑的に美しい演技を始めた。音楽は繊細なデュエットで、もの悲しくもあり何かを望んでいるかののようでもあり、美しかった。二つの声はお互いに絡み合って和音を作り出していった。勇利は自分が構えていた態度も忘れて、じっとヴィクトルの演技に見入っていた。

 

突然テレビの前に大きな物体が表れて、視界が遮られた。ピチットが両手を腰にあてて目の前に立っていた。

 

「だめだよ、勇利。自分のスケートの前にニキフォロフのプログラムなんか見てちゃ。自分の演技に集中して？だいたいあいつがどんな演技したって誰も興味ないよ」

 

「そうだぞ、勇利」

チェレスティーノの声が後ろから聞こえて、勇利は罪悪感を感じながら振り向いた。

「ニキフォロフについて考えるな。自分の演技以外のことは考えるな。どれだけ勝ちたいかに集中しろ。いいな？」

 

ヴィクトルを見つめていたことがバレて勇利は赤くなりながら頷いた。テレビから目を反らし、絶対に目を向けないようにと固く決意する。まだ音楽がスピーカーから、そして僅かにコンクリートの壁越しのリンクから流れてくるのが聞こえるが、極力耳を貸さないようにする。ヴィクトルの音楽の選択は勇利には関係ない。今、大事なことは、勝つこと。ついに、ようやく、ヴィクトルを倒すことだけだ。

 

それだけが重要だった。

 

 

 

——————————

 

 

 

勇利はショートプログラムの演技の間、それだけをずっと考えていた。今年の音楽とテーマはチェレスティーノと話し合って決めた。自発的にすべてを勇利が決定した訳ではなかったけれど、デトロイトに移動してから初めて、勇利は自分の意見を言って、チェレスティーノもそれを聞いたのだった。

 

ショートプログラムのために選んだ[音楽](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z0DQxI3KM7o)は、奥深い絶望的な響きで、深く低いメロディが感情をこめてスタジアムを満たす。勇利の頭の中には、音楽が呼び起こすイメージが見えていて、そこに込められた気持ちが胸に沸き上がる。

 

この曲は耐えがたいほど悲しく、すべての和音が憂鬱に響き、勇利はそれをスケートに反映させる。動きを柔らかくし、一つ一つを丁寧にゆっくり、失ったものを悲しむように、滑る。胸を音楽でいっぱいにして、勇利は普段は絶対に見せない感情で満たされる。どうしても勝ちたいという気持ちはシーズンが過ぎるごとに切羽詰まっていって、そしてそのチャンスは毎度失われる。内臓がえぐられるような悲しみが、毎回勇利を押しつぶそうとする。毎回、ギリギリのところで負けるたびに。どれだけ順位を上げても、足りない。決して、届くことがない。

 

スケートリンクの外で勇利は絶対にその感情を見せなかった。強くなければいけなかったし、何が起きても前を向いて進んでいかなければならなかった。でも氷の上では、勇利はその気持ちを溢れさせることができた。自分だけが知る心のうちをさらけ出して、同時に観客とジャッジを魅了しながら。

 

勇利は音楽と一つになっていて、音楽は勇利の一部だった。このプログラムは難しかった。今までに挑戦したどのプログラムよりも。けれど、勇利はほとんどそれを意識しなかった。音楽の中に、呼び覚まされる感情の中に、我を忘れて滑り続けた。

 

すべてが夢のように周りを過ぎていって、最後の音がハッキリと大きく響き終える。するとまるで魔法が解けたかのように、静まりかえった会場に観客が再び表れ、声援と賞賛の声が四方八方から勇利を揺さぶった。急にジャッジの姿に焦点が合って目に入り、彼らが勇利を冷然とした表情で見つめているのが見えた。花やぬいぐるみが降り注いで、勇利は直感的にいくつかを拾い、叫ばんばかりの観客に手を振って、リンクの外へ滑り出る。精神的そして身体的な疲労が同時に襲いかかってきた。

 

リンクから一歩外に出ると、勇利は飛びついてきたピチットの、押しつぶしそうなほどの勢いのハグに倒れそうになった。

 

「すごかったよ勇利！！」

ピチットは観客の声に負けずに叫んだ。ピチットの肩越しにチェレスティーノが見えた。腕を胸の前で組んでいるが顔は笑っている。勇利がようやくピチットの喜びのハグから抜け出すと、チェレスティーノがやってきて肩をがっしりと叩き、「おめでとう」と温かい笑顔を浮かべた。勇利の顔にも笑顔が浮かんで、キスアンドクライへチェレスティーノの先導で移動した。

 

キスアンドクライまで歩く途中、勇利は観客席の上の方に銀色の髪が見えたような気がした。誰かが彼ら三人の喜びの盛り上がりを見ているような気がしたけれど、眼鏡がないから確かなことはわからない。気のせいだ、とそれが浮かんだ瞬間に勇利はその思考を打ち消した。

 

チェレスティーノはキスアンドクライで点数の計算を待つ間、勇利の肩をぎゅっと落ち着かせるように握りしめた。永遠とも思える長い時間のあと、結果が発表された。勇利は口がぽかんと大きく開くのを止められなかった。観客は、それぞれの派閥によって賛同か失望でどよめいた。カメラにギリギリ入らない位置にいたピチットは勇利に元気よく親指を立てて見せ、興奮で椅子の上でぴょんぴょん跳ねていた。チェレスティーノは勇利の肩を揺すって祝い、多少ぎこちなかったが隣に座ったまま勇利にハグをした。どれも勇利の目にはほとんど入っていなかった。

 

勇利のショートプログラムの点数は、ヴィクトルのそれよりも高かった。

 

勇利は、一位だった。

 

 

 

——————————

 

 

 

その夜は三人で祝った。チェレスティーノはピチットと勇利二人とも夕食に連れ出し勇利の勝利を祝し、色々なことを話しながら、勇利達は大会の夜としては異例なほど遅くまで起きていた。

 

ぼんやりと勇利は、ヴィクトルは今頃何をしているんだろうかと考えた。誰と一緒にいるんだろう。コーチかもしれない。でも、勇利のショートプログラムの点数がアナウンスされた時のヤコフの不愉快そうな顔を見ると、そうじゃないかもしれない。もしかしたら他の選手と一緒にいるのかもしれない。それか友達か、恋人か。数分、勇利はぼんやりと思いを馳せたけれど、ピチットが変な表情でこちらを見てくるので、しっかりとその考えは頭の片隅に追いやった。

 

今夜は勇利自身のための夜だ。ヴィクトルのことを考えて、それを台無しになどさせない。

 

 

 

——————————

 

 

 

翌日のフリースケーティングでヴィクトルはまた勇利より前の滑走順で、勇利は全体の一番最後だった。

 

ロシアのスケーターは前日とはまったく違った衣装を身に纏っていた。胸回りをタイトに締め付けるワインレッドの開襟シャツ、その布の下のしなやかな筋肉を美しく強調する黒いベスト、そして脚に纏ったタイトな黒いズボン。ヴィクトルは信じられないほどに･･･美しかった。優美で、男性的で、同時にエレガントで、完璧だった。

 

「勇利、口閉じて。よだれ垂れてるよ」

 

冷たく無表情なピチットの声がぼんやりとした勇利の思考に届いて、勇利は驚きで30cmくらい飛び上がった。ぽかんと開いていた口をあわてて閉じて、顔がヴィクトルのシャツと同じ色になる。

 

「た、たれてないよ！」

勇利は咳き込みながら憤慨したけれど、ピチットは変わらず勇利を半目で眺め、片方の眉を上げた。勇利は恥ずかしさに頭を背ける。

 

見てたからって何だっていうんだ？どれだけ人間性がねじまがってても、どれだけしゃくに障るやつでも、どれだけ僕が彼のことを嫌っていても、ヴィクトルの見た目は美しかった。

勇利はそれを否定しようとしたことはなかった。ただ、ここ最近になって初めて･･･意識するようになった、それだけだ。

 

ヴィクトルのプログラムの[音楽](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mOY2NQdFHuc)にはラテンの響きがあった。勇利のダンスレッスンが何かの役に立つとしたら、それがタンゴだと分かるくらいの知識を勇利に与えたということだろう。音楽はゆっくりと始まり、すぐにスピードを増した。テンポを上げ、弦楽器の鋭い旋律がスタジアムを満たす中、ヴィクトルは滑る。その瞳には、勇利が今まで見たことのないような炎が点っていた。

 

その曲は官能的で、ヴィクトルの動きはぴったりと合っていて、くるくると回るたびにすべての方向の観客を虜にしていった。世界中の注目を集めた無垢な十代の少年の面影はもはや遠くに消え去り、その代わり、壮観たる成熟した大人の魅力をたたえたヴィクトルがそこにいた。22歳にして、その技術と美しさに誰も敵うものはいなかった。

 

タンゴは性的な踊りであり恋人同士のものでもあり、ヴィクトルはその含意を完璧に捉えていた。燃えるように熱い音楽と動きは、それと接する氷の冷たさと完璧な対照を成していた。すべての動きが官能的で情熱的で、今まで観客の前に見せたことのないヴィクトルがそこにはいた。これまでヴィクトルは様々なテーマで滑ってきたし、そのたびに観客を色々な方法で驚かせていたけれど、これは初めてだった。すべての動きが欲望で満ちていて、蠱惑的で、性的だった。観客すべての目はヴィクトルに注がれていた。すべての目が、彼を求めていた。

 

勇利は他の観客と同じようにヴィクトルのプログラムに魅了されていた。見つめる演技の中に我を忘れて、世界中でそれ以外すべてが消えてなくなったようだった。

 

タンゴがついに終わりを告げたとき、観客席は拍手と賞賛の叫び声に揺れた。ヴィクトルは先ほどまであんな演技をしていたとは思えないような無垢な表情で笑い、ファンに手を振り、キスアンドクライへ堂々と自信を持った足取りで向かい、点数を待つ。彼のコーチのヤコフがそこで待っていて、口ではハッキリと褒める言葉は言わなかったけれど、勇利にはヤコフの承認の頷きを一つするのを見た。言葉には出さない称賛の仕草だった。

 

ヴィクトルのスコアが発表されて、観客は熱狂的に盛り上がった。勇利はごくりとつばを飲み込んで、氷のように背筋を這い上がってくる鳥肌を抑えなければならなかった。

 

 

 

——————————

 

 

 

氷の上で自分のフリースケーティングが始まるのを待ちながら、勇利は氷でできた蔦がべったりと足下から首の下へと巻き付いて、心臓のあたりを締め付けているような感覚を覚えていた。何度か、デトロイトで教わった深呼吸をして、最善のコンディションで滑るために心を落ち着かせる。

 

完全に消えてなくなった訳ではないけれど、少なくとも神経は静まり、勇利はスターティングポジションを取り、観客の喧噪を全身に感じた。ざわめきが徐々に落ち着き静かになり、音楽が始まり、勇利は最大限の集中力で滑り始める。

 

今回選んだ[音楽](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PDU3O4ZloZo)はヴィクトルのプログラムのようにダンスの曲で、けれど勇利のはワルツだった。物憂げで暗いメロディがスタジアム中を忍び足で駆け巡る。音楽とともに動きながら、勇利は空気の中に満ちる緊張感を感じた。観客の目は勇利にだけ向けられていて、みな息をのんで見守っている。

 

踊りが進むにつれて、勇利はそこに在るようで無い存在を確かに感じていた。ダンスのパートナーは頭の中にしか存在しない。勇利のダンスの相手、勇利がダンスを捧げる相手。タンゴと同じようにワルツは二人のためのダンスで、勇利は目に見えないパートナーの周りをくるくると回り、決して触れることのないまま、完璧に相手と動きを合わせる。

 

勇利の目の前のパートナーは目に見えない想像上の幻だったけれど、音楽が盛り上がるにつれてその姿は形を取り始める。背の高い、肩のがっしりとした、男性的な姿。霞がかかった思考の奥から、ぼんやりと浮かび上がってくる。顔はまだ暗がりに隠されて、見えない。勇利は四回転サルコウを踏み切り、頭の中でその姿がリンクの反対側で、タイミングも脚裁きも合わせて完璧に同じ動きをするのを見た。

 

勇利の踊るワルツは激しく、ダンスというよりは戦いを挑んでいるかのようだった。アイスリンクの上の戦場。勇利は自身のすべてをこのダンスにつぎ込む。筋肉の燃えるような痛みも感じず、観客の喧噪なども耳に入らないまま。今大事なことは、勇利と対になった姿と自分のスケーティング。その二つに、勇利は魂ごと貪られていた。

 

二人はお互いの周りをくるくると回り、勇利には相手の姿が、影で隠された顔以外、完全に詳細まで見て取れた。最後のスピンに入るとついにその幻は同じようにスピンをしながら、視界の奥の暗がりへ消えた。最後の回転が終わり、勇利は無意識に閉じていた目をパッと開き、大きく胸で息をついてジャッジに視線を向けながら最後のポジションを取った。

 

観客は熱狂的に盛り上がっていたが、勇利の頭にあったのはリンクの向こうの席に着いている、勇利の運命を握る数人の男女だった。無表情の顔が冷然と勇利を見つめ返し、勇利も上がった呼吸を戻そうとしながらしばらく視線を保ち、疲労を感じる身体を意志の力で動かしてリンクから降りる。

 

すべての筋肉が疲労を訴えるなか、勇利はリンクサイドへとゆっくり移動し、壁によりかかる。精神的にも身体的にも、やれることすべてを、そしてそれ以上に、勇利はやり尽くした。

 

チェレスティーノとピチットがリンクサイドで待っていて、二人とも目が興奮で輝いていた。キスアンドクライへ二人に先導されながら移動しながら、チェレスティーノは疲労のあまりまっすぐに立つことすら難しい勇利に肩を貸した。ここまで難易度が高く、身体的に要求されるものが激しいプログラムに挑戦したのはこれが初めてで、その結果は身体に表れていた。

 

キスアンドクライのベンチにたどり着いた途端勇利は倒れ込むように席についた。このままベンチの上に丸くなって眠れたらいいのにと思うくらいだった。でもそれはできない。点数を聞かなければ。内側を焦がすほどの必死な点数への思いは、骨にまで届く疲労をも焼き尽くしそうだった。

 

スピーカー越しに点数がアナウンスされる。観客が地鳴りのような歓声を響かせる中、ピチットはハッと息をもらし、チェレスティーノが鋭く息をのんだ。

 

勇利はただ見つめていた。

 

最終的な順位を決定する合計の点数は、勇利にとってすべての意味を持つ点数は、勇利のパーソナルベストを僅かに上回っていたけれど、ヴィクトルの点数より低かった。

 

ヴィクトルとの点数は一点差だった。

 

 

 

 

——————————

 

 

Katie K  @actualkatsuki_trash · 10 分前

ああああああああああああああああああああああ #一点差

 

Yo-Yo  @YolandeK · 10 分前

すっごい、すっごいクッソおしかった #一点差

 

Amaaaara  @tragedyinanutshell · 9 分前

人生で最悪の日、もう立ち直れない #一点差

 

ClaraM  @ClaraMcDonld · 9 分前

遠くでサウンド・オブ・サイレンスが鳴っている･･･こんにちは暗闇古き友人よ･･･ #一点差

 

Maxi  @Hasetsus_hero · 8 分前

スコアが発表された時のあの顔見た??? もう無理ハグしてあげたい泣きそうっていうか泣いてるToT #一点差   instagram.com/p/BNn3FoAUNN/

 

JiJi_K  @fuckmeviktor · 6 分前

ふう！本当に’ツキがニキをやっちまったかと思ったけど大丈夫だったね～君臨するチャンピオンは健在だ #一点差 #神に感謝

 

Laura Ashburn  @heartlessbitch · 5 分前

二人ともこれまでで一番素晴らしい演技だった、すごかった!!! もちろん点数だって接戦になるよね #一点差

 

Just Peachy  @sweetasapeach · 4 分前

大好きなヴィーチャを誇りに思う！！何回目かわかんないくらいの金メダルだよ、もう本当に向かうところ敵なし(*´∀`*)(*´∀`*)(*´∀`*)

 

nkSammy  @skatingsquad15 · 4 分前

@sweetasapeach 「向かうところ敵なし」??? 勝生はたった一点足りなかっただけ。二人の間の点数差の縮まり具合のスピードからしてこれ、時間の問題だよ･･･ #一点差 #ほんとにたったの一点差

 

MaiMai  @katsukiinglasses · 3 分前

みんな、うちら勇利ファンはみんなこの結果にすごい落ち込んでるのは分かるんだけど、ちょっと一歩下がって勇利本人がどう感じてるか考えようよ。だって･･･ 1/3 #一点差

 

MaiMai  @katsukiinglasses · 3 分前

この結果に一番怒りを感じたり落ち込んでたりしてるのって彼本人だと思うんだ。それにいろんな人がこのハッシュタグで言ってることって彼の助けにならないと思う。っていうか･･･2/3 #一点差

 

MaiMai  @katsukiinglasses · 2 分前

みんな勇利がパーソナルベスト更新したことを祝おうよ？で、今日くらいはニキフォロフと比べるのやめよう？今日勇利は本当よくできたし、みんなそれを認めるべきだと思うの 3/3 #一点差

 

Alex Katsu  @mylittlekatsudon · 2 分前

@katsukiinglasses 完全に同意。勇利はすごくよかったしみんなの愛とサポートを受け取って然るべき #一点差

 

Mikkel_M  @justfuckmeup · 1 分前

自分はヴィクトルファンだけど今回ばかりは勝生がかわいそうだった #一点差 #ものすごく近くてあまりにも遠い

 

Casssea233  @casssea233 · 1 分前

みんなショックなの分かるけど、これが次のシーズンに向けてどういう意味を持つかちょっと考えてみよ？今年これだけ近かったら、来年は･･･ #一点差

 

 

 

 

——————————

 

 

 

その夜、ホテルの部屋に戻って勇利はついに泣き崩れることを自分に許した。ピチットが側にいて、勇利の側で肩を貸していた。勇利が人に泣くところを見られるのが嫌いなことを知っているチェレスティーノは、気を遣って部屋から出ていた。

 

こんなに近かったんだ。

本当にあと少しだったんだ。

それでも、届かなかった。

まだ、だめだった。

 

ピチットは優しく腕を肩に回し、勇利はピチットのシャツの背中をつかんで、まるで子供に戻ったみたいに泣いた。泣くべきじゃ無いってことは知っていた。強くなければいけない。自分はこんなもんじゃない。でも、この苦い失望と怒りと悔しさと、押しつぶすような悲しみが内側に溜まりきって、自分の意志とは無関係に泣きじゃくる声に、体中が砕け散ってしまいそうだった。

 

「勇利、大丈夫だよ」

ピチットが安心させるような、落ち着かせるような声で言った。

「すごかったよ！パーソナルベスト更新だよ。もっと自分に誇りを持ちなよ！ヴィクトルに勝ったかどうかなんてどうでもいいじゃない」

 

「どうでもよくなんてない」

勇利は苦い涙を詰まらせた上ずった声で、はき出すように呟いた。

「僕には重要なんだ」

 

「そうだよね」

ピチットは優しくささやいた。あまりにその声が静かだったので、それが自分に向けられたものなのかどうか勇利には分からなかった。ピチットはずっとそうして夜遅くまで、勇利が涙を流し尽くしたあと少し落ち着いてベッドに入れるまで、肩を貸してやった。勇利はとにかく眠ってすべてを忘れたかった。

 

 

 

——————————

 

 

 

その夜の勇利の夢は、目まぐるしい色と音が混濁して嵐のように過ぎ去っていった。観客の声援がスタジアムのまぶしい照明に渦を巻き、選手達の色とりどりのコスチュームの煌めくような色が目にも止まらぬ速さで次々と通り過ぎていく。すべてがうるさくてまぶしくて、目眩がしそうで、そして勇利は逃げられなかった。夢から起きることさえできなかった。

 

明るい色で示された数字が勇利を取り囲んで見下ろした。すべての表面に勇利のスコアが表示されている。あざ笑うかのように。観客の声援は怒号とブーイングに変わり、滅茶苦茶な音の渦に勇利は耳をかきむしって聞こえないようにしたくなるほどだった。勇利の回りの選手達が瞬く間にぐるぐると通り過ぎ、あまりのスピードに吐き気がしそうだった。感覚器官が刺激の強すぎる音と色によって襲撃されたようだった。

 

すべてが光と騒音で満たされる中、勇利は氷の中心に立っていて、自分心の恐怖によって突き刺されそこに固定されていた。どこを見ても観客の顔がこちらを見ていた。値踏みするかのように、哀れむように、憎むように。勇利は瞬きをすると、突然その顔はすべてヴィクトルになった。こちらを見て、すべての方向から嘲るように笑っている。ヴィクトルの目は冷たい輝きを持ち、その顔は残酷な微笑みに歪んでいた。勇利は再び負けたのだと、十分ではなかったのだと、そして絶対に勇利に勝つことなどできないと、あらためて宣言するかのように･･･

 

勇利は叫び声を上げて、幻は急に粉々に砕けた。勇利は誰もいないスケートリンクに一人残された。観客席はがらんとしていて、先ほどまでの狂乱は消え去っていた。勇利一人を残して。すべての色も音も消え去り、物寂しいがらんどうの空間に勇利は立っていた。ゆっくりと後ろを振り向き、この夢の大きな変化は何なのだろうと理解しようとする。けれど、すべては寸分違わずそこにあり、それでも彼は完全に一人だった。

 

遠くから音楽のぼんやりとしたメロディが、沈黙を超えて、静寂を破ってぽたりぽたりと降り注ぎ始めた。遙か遠くの音が徐々に、しかし心臓が一つ鼓動を打つたびに急速に、近づいてくる。弦楽器が鋭い音を奏で、メロディはだんだん音量を増してくる。聞いたことのあるようなメロディは、同時に、めまぐるしさについていこうとする頭ではどこで聞いたものなのかはっきりとは思い出せなかった。

 

突然、勇利はリンクの上に一人きりではないことに気がついた。瞬きの合間に、リンクの反対側にぼんやりとした姿が浮かんだ。白黒のイメージで、顔は影に隠れている。躊躇しながら勇利が動くと、その姿も同じように動く。真似をした鏡のような動きではなく、勇利に合わせて、ダンスのように。

 

勇利はゆっくりと滑った。靴の下に氷の滑らかさを感じながら。はっきりと意識することなく、勇利の身体は音楽に合わせて無意識に動き、対になった姿も完璧なタイミングで同じように動いた。

 

二人は共にスケートを滑る。相手の姿はまだ暗闇で隠されている。まるでぴったり合うように生まれてきたかのように、お互いの間を舞う。突然色が明るくはじけ、勇利は相手が最初に思ったような白黒ではないことに気がついた。相手のシャツは光を浴びて、深紅のワインレッドに染まった。血の色だ。

 

突然勇利は相手に興味を持った。もっと見たいと思うと同時に、瞬きで目を閉じるやいなや相手の姿は、まるで最初からいなかったかのように視界から消えた。失望感が勇利の胸に沸き上がってきた。どうしてかは分からなかったけれど、勇利はこの不思議な夢の相手にそこにいてほしかった。

 

音楽はまだ勇利の周りで鳴っていた。ゆっくりとした官能的なメロディは、まだ何だったか思い出せない。勇利の後ろで空気が変わり、誰かの存在を後ろに感じた。前触れの警告はそれだけで、次の瞬間、勇利の肩の後ろから腕が伸ばされ、手が胸の前で組まれた。腕は一瞬だけ勇利をぎゅっと抱きしめ、今度は官能的に勇利の身体を絡めとる。勇利の頭の中からすべての思考が吹っ飛んだ。

 

腕は勇利を背の高い身体へと抱き寄せ、勇利の背中は温かい胸に押しつけられていた。勇利は相手の腕の中で力を抜き、少なくとも今自分がどのような夢を見ているのか分かることに感謝した。なんだかんだ言っても18歳なのだから、このような夢は新しい経験でも、特に変わったものではないはずだ。

 

力強く勇利を近くに抱き寄せる勇利の身体に巻き付いた腕は深紅の布に覆われていて、勇利はそれがさっきの顔の隠れた姿だと、お互いの動きに完璧に合っていたスケートをした相手だということをすぐに悟った。どうしても後ろに立った男の顔が見たくて、勇利は腕の中で身をよじり、相手の胸に自分のを押しつけ、相手の顔があるはずのところまで顔を上げた。

 

彼がどんな顔かをちらりとでも見る前に、固いしっかりとした手が勇利の目を覆い、視界を完全に遮り、世界は闇で満ちた。腰の周りをしっかりと握る相手の男の腕はその力を強め、勇利を限りなく近くへ抱き寄せ、勇利には自分の胸に押しつけられた相手の心臓の音が聞こえるほどだった。

 

視界が失われたことにほんの形ばかりの抗議をして、勇利は新しい姿勢のまま力を抜いた。少しばかりの期待をこめて頭をすこしだけ後ろに傾ける。もしこれがそういう夢なら、次に何が起きるのかは分かっていた。

 

勇利の心を読んだかのように、目の前の男はゆっくりと上体を傾けて、温かい唇が勇利のそれと、繊細に柔らかく触れあった。勇利はキスを返した。自分の顔を相手のそれに押しつけながら、腕を伸ばして相手の背中に回す。片手はシャツの背中をしっかりと握りしめ、もう片方は柔らかな絹のような首筋の後ろ髪を撫でながら。

 

すぐにキスは深くなって、勇利は熱を持って唇を開いた。相手の男にリードを任せ、その手が触れるたびに身体が柔らかく変化するのを感じながら。どこか遠くから、自分はキスをしたことがない、起きている時にこんな風な気持ちに身体を委ねたことなんてない、という意識がぼんやりと聞こえた。けれど、時間の止まった夢の世界ではそんなことはどうでもよかった。温かい身体が勇利に密着していて、キスは熱く深く、すべてが完璧で、これ以外のことは今この瞬間全てどうでも良かった。

 

突然勇利は氷の上に仰向けになっているのに気がついた。夢にしかない非論理的なやり方で視界が変化する。皮膚に直接触れる氷は冷たく、凍えるような感覚をシャツ越しに覚え、勇利は震えた。けれど先ほどまであった温かな身体の重みは再び表れ、勇利の上に覆い被さり、氷の冷たささえ消えて無くなるようだった。手は愛しむように勇利の目を覆い、何も見えなかったけれど、唇とキスも同時に戻ってきて、勇利は目が見えないことなどどうでもよくなった。息ができなくなるほど切実な情熱で、勇利は彼にキスをした。

 

裸足の脚がもっと相手に近づけるような姿勢を取ろうと氷の上をもがき、勇利はスケート靴はどこにいったんだろうとぼんやり思った。けれどその思考は、勇利の目を覆っていない方の自分の腰の上に置かれた彼の手がシャツを捲り上げ、直接触れた部分に熱の跡を残しはじめ、全てが消し飛んだ。

 

勇利は予想していなかった感覚に喘いだ。そして自分の唇に触れている相手の唇が、笑みの形に変化するのを感じた。相手の男が楽しんでいるかのような感覚が波のように伝わってきた。

 

突然思いがけなく、この邂逅の間ずっと勇利の目を覆っていた手がどけられて、身体が少し浮くと共にその指が勇利の唇に触れた。もやのかかった意識のなか、勇利はまだ自分の目が閉じられていることに気がついたけれど、彼の手が優しく頬に触れたまま落ち着くのを感じて、勇利は瞬きをしながら目を開けて、数秒かけて目の焦点が合った。

 

ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフが、勇利の上に覆い被さっていた。

今朝リンクの上で見たのと同じ炎のような情熱に、瞳が燃えている。

着ている服も同じ、上質なワインレッドのシャツに黒いベスト。

勇利は自分が普段の練習着を着ているのに気づいた。まるで正反対だ。

 

ヴィクトルは勇利に笑いかけた。まるで肉食動物が獲物を目にしたような光が瞳の中に浮かんで、ぺったりと横になった勇利の上に上体を倒れ込ませ、再び燃えるようなキスで勇利の唇を捕らえる。

 

勇利はどうしていいか分からなかった。夢の中の抽象的な世界にまだ入ったまま、頭の中は混乱でめちゃくちゃだった。勇利は氷の上でヴィクトル・ニキフォロフに押し倒されている。自分を打ち負かした男に。いつも自分に勝つ男に。勇利が誰よりも憎んでいる男に。その男は今、まるで命を賭けるかのように、まるで勇利が世界でたった一人かのように、この世界で大切な人は他にはいないとでもいうかのように、キスを降り注いでいる。

 

押しのけるべきだ。僕はヴィクトルを突き飛ばして、できるだけ遠くに逃げるべきだ。むしろ、こんな夢からはすぐに目を覚ますべきだ。だってこんなのはファイナルで負けたことによるストレスが見せた奇妙な夢に過ぎない。きっとこれにはめちゃくちゃな心理学的な理由があるに違いない。ヴィクトルに再び負けたことによる怒りがこんな変な形に具現化してしまった上に、暴走してしまったんだ。心拍数がまたぐんと上がるのが分かって、勇利は今すぐ起き上がりたいと思うのに、身体は氷の上に力が抜けたまま横たわっていた。ヴィクトルの唇が自分の唇に触れているのを感じ、それに夢中になっているのを感じた。温かい手が胸の上を横切り、燃えるような跡をまるで焼きごてのように付けていく。もう一つの手は勇利の髪をしっかりと握りしめている。

 

やめてほしくて、やめてほしくなくて、何が起きて欲しいのかもう分からなかった。誰もいないスタジアムを満たす明かりは急にまぶしくなって、感覚器官を圧倒した。何の音楽だかやっと勇利が気づいたそれはヴィクトルが情熱的に踊ったタンゴで、同時にそれは勇利のスケートを打ち負かしたタンゴでもあった。その音楽も耳が割れるほどのクレッシェンドに、すべての皮膚の感覚がなくなった。

 

もう無理だった。すべてが滅茶苦茶だった。勇利は何も考えられなくなり、息もできなくなり、そして突然･･･

 

目が覚めた。真っ暗なホテルの部屋の中で、ハアハア息を切らせながら。ピチットとチェレスティーノは隣のベッドで軽くいびきをかきながら眠っている。

 

大きく息を吸い込み、勇利は慌てふためいて眼鏡を探した。かけた眼鏡は傾いたままだったが、そのまま勇利は部屋がゆっくりといつもの視界に戻るのを待った。視界が戻ることは勇利に僅かに状況をコントロールできるという感覚を与え、ばくばくと静かな部屋中に響いているような気がした心拍数も徐々に収まっていった。

 

上がった息が普段の落ち着いた呼吸に戻ると、心臓が胸から飛び出しそうな感覚は消え去り、勇利はベッドにばったりと後ろ向きに倒れ込み、焦点の合わない目で天井を見上げた。

 

あれは夢だ。ただの夢だ。  
ストレスによって引き起こされた、混乱した、ただの、夢だ。  
僕はヴィクトルが嫌いなんだ。それにまた彼に負けたから、その屈辱と怒りと悔しさが頭の中に、変な風に、出てきた。それだけだ。･･･あれが何だったのであれ。  
暗闇で見たねじ曲がった悪夢は、朝になれば消えているに違いない。

 

色んな人が色んな種類の変な夢をしょっちゅう見てる、と勇利は自分に言い聞かせた。最後の夢の痕跡をふるい落とそうとしながら、そして何をたった今経験したのかをあからさまに考えないようにしながら。

これは全然普通のことだ。本当に。

 

けれどいくら勇利が試してみても、その夜勇利は再び眠りに落ちることができなかった。翌日になって太陽が昇っても、その燃えるような白熱の光でもってしても、その唇が触れあう感覚や、手が身体の上をまさぐる感覚、そして夢の中のヴィクトルが、まるで世界で一番大切な人かのように勇利を見下ろす瞳を、消し去ることはできなかった。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者後書き (Translation of Notes)
> 
> ああ、かわいそうな勇利･･･今、すごく彼は混乱しています
> 
> お気づきのように、この章では少しだけ時間が先に飛びます。戸惑われたかもしれませんが、間に起きた出来事の説明がちゃんと伝わっていれば嬉しいです。これはこの物語のプロットとペースを維持するために必要だったのですが、これは今回きりで、以降はこのようにまるまる一年飛ばすようなことはしないと約束します。
> 
> というわけで、新しい章です！この章はモンスターみたいに書くのが大変な章でした。長さは最初は半分だったのですが、勇利がずっと色んなことを感じていたので、それをどうして私が否定なんてできるでしょうか？それにヴィク勇ライバル関係が進行中のソーシャルメディアの部分は、書くのが楽しすぎて少し時間を取り過ぎたかもしれません。
> 
> 私が視覚的に何を参考にしていたか気になる方向けですが、今回勇利がポールダンスの練習でやっていた技は以下になります。最初の二つは[このビデオ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QyswqWH0Rww)の1.42-2.03と2.14-2.21から、そして三つ目は[このビデオ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nMPO4xYvCmA)の最初の技です。このシーンを書くために私が見たポールダンスのビデオの量はたぶん信じてもらえないと思います！私のインターネット履歴は今だいぶおかしなことになっていますが、勇利の有名なポールダンスがどこから来たのかという話を書くことは心に決めていたので、これが私の解釈になります。
> 
> ここまでこの小説をサポートして下さった皆さんは最高です！本当にありがとうございます！購読して下さった皆さん、いいね(kudo)を下さった皆さん、翻訳を助けて下さった皆さん、そして沢山の素晴らしいコメントを下さった皆さん、皆さんが私の書き続ける理由です。なるべく早い更新ができているのもすべて皆さんのおかげです！
> 
> 元々この小説を書き始めた時、クリスマスまでに8章にたどり着くと決めていました。つまり私が速く書ければ、7章はすぐに、ここ二日ぐらいのうちに、更新できるかと思います。お楽しみに！
> 
> 最後に、この章を読んでの皆さんの感想をぜひ聞きたいです！この章は大きな変化の前触れが出てくるので、かなり緊張して書いていました。なので、皆さんがどう思うか知りたいです。
> 
> ありがとうございます、そして（きっと）すぐにまたお会いしましょう！
> 
> Rey xx
> 
> [Tumblr](http://kazliin.tumblr.com/)へのリンク
> 
> 使用音楽  
> ヴィクトルのSP – Falling Slowly - Glen Hansard and Marketa Irglova  
> ヴィクトルのFS - Por Una Cabeza – Nicola Benedettiによる演奏  
> 勇利のSP – Oblivion – by Astor Piazzolla, Stjepan Hauserによる演奏  
> 勇利のFS - Trędowata; Walc - Wojciech Kilar
> 
>  
> 
> 12話のネタバレ
> 
> 今ちょうど最新話を見てなんてことでしょうすごい衝撃に震えています。JJが復活した！ピチットのアイスショー!! クリスがヴィクトルみたいな花冠を受け取ってる!! オタベックが全体的に完璧!!　勇利とユリオ!!! 世界記録!!! ヴィクトル!!! ヴィクトルと勇利!!!!　ペアスケートああああああ!!!! 多分立ち直れることはないでしょう精神的に打ちのめされてますシーズン2はやく来て


	7. I'm Always Saying How I Don't Need You（あなたなんか必要ないって、いつも言ってるのに）

ピチットのシニア選手権への初出場は、勇利の今までの人生で一番誇らしい瞬間の一つだった。

勇利の親友は勇利より長くジュニア選手権に残り、年齢制限を超えるやいなやすぐに急いでシニアデビューをする必要なんてない、シニアへの移動は自分で決めたときにするんだ、と宣言した。それは良い選択で、ピチットはジュニア選手権でメダルとファンの下地を勝ち取って良い成績を残していった。そしてついにシニアデビューをすると本人が決めたとき、勇利は大いに喜んだ。

不思議なことに、急に同じ大会に出場する対戦相手になっても、勇利とピチットに全然変な感じはしなかった。二人はまったくライバルという感じではなかったし、親友が同じレベルでスケートをしているというのは、勇利にとっては憂鬱になるどころか元気づけられることだった。まだ同じ大会で直接顔を合わせたことはなかったけれど、もしそのときが来てもお互いに苦い思いをしたりはしないだろうという確信が勇利にはあった。これまでずっと親友としてやってきたように、これからも勇利とピチットはお互いの最大の応援者でサポーターであり、それは何があっても変わらなかった。

今年のグランプリシリーズで、勇利はすでに初戦で勝利を収め、観客が大興奮する中のアメリカ大会で金メダルを獲得した。日本代表とはいえ、勇利はアメリカでも人気があることを自覚していた。そして、その人気がヴィクトルほどではないことも。アメリカ大会が終わるとすぐに勇利はカナダへと飛び、ピチットの初のグランプリシリーズの大会へと向かった。

この二大会は日程も地理的にも近く、初めてチェレスティーノは降参して勇利が練習を休むことと、ピチットのシニアデビューを見に行くことを許した。勇利の次の大会はロシア大会で、普段ならグランプリシリーズの最中に練習日が削られることには躊躇うのだが、ピチットのシニアデビューのお披露目を見逃すわけにはいかなかった。

スケート技術をより磨くために日本を離れアメリカに引っ越してから、勇利は自分で選んだ道に後悔を感じたことはなかった。デトロイトの街も徐々に好きになっていったし、ピチットとチェレスティーノの力がなければここまでやってこれなかった。一つだけ後悔があるとしたら、勇利がいなくなってからどれだけの変化が長谷津に訪れたかということだった。

勇利が日本を去ってから四年が過ぎていて、その間に一度も勇利は長谷津に戻ったことはなかった。いつだって十分な時間はとれなかった。ハードな練習のスケジュールは年中勇利を忙しく縛り付けた。長谷津を離れたことに後悔はなかったけれど、心の底では勇利は家族が恋しかった。ミナコや優子、西郡や、故郷の静かな海辺の街が懐かしかった。

長谷津の街全体が優子と西郡の結婚に沸いた昨年、勇利は最も故郷との距離を感じた。勇利が長谷津を離れたときは三人はまだ、大人の世界で何が起きているかなど考えもしない、無知で無垢な子供だったのに、優子が花嫁衣装で写っている写真はハッとするほど美しく、隣に立つ西郡がまるで夜空に輝く星を射止めたかのような姿を見て、勇利は多くのことが変化していることに気づかされた。写真の中で凍りついたまま見つめ返してくる西郡は、未だに優子の隣に立てることが信じられないと言った様子で目を大きく見開いていた。その姿と、勇利の記憶の中のずんぐりとした大柄のいじめっ子の姿は、なんとも相容れなかった。

もちろん勇利は二人の両方と連絡を取っていたし、太平洋を挟むからといってまったく音信不通になるほどの仲では決してなかったけれど、電話越しに声を聞くのと直接会うのとでは全然違った。時々優子は勇利の知らないまったく新しい情報を何でもないことのようにさらっと告げるのだった。きっと何か起こったらすぐに噂が広まる長谷津にいたら、自然に耳に入るようなことなのだ。時々優子は、海の向こうの遠くの街で暮らしている勇利にとって何が新しいか新しくないか、忘れてしまうようだった。

このようにして勇利は、優子が三つ子を妊娠しているということを知ったのだった。優子は何でも無いことのように、毎週の買い物の時にベビー服を選んでいるということを告げて、勇利は即座に5分ほど混乱に陥った。優子はそんな勇利にずっと笑っていて、5分経ってようやく、勇利くん落ち着いてとなだめたのだった。

個人的にとても残念だったのは、子供達が生まれる時に長谷津にいられないことだった。予定日は競技大会シーズンの真っ最中だった。優子はただ笑って、勇利くんはどこにいたって子供達にとってはおじさんなんだし、子供達には私たちみたいにスケートを好きになってもらいたいから、いつか子供達が成長したら絶対に大会を応援しにいくよ、と告げた。

それでも大きな夢のために長谷津に置いてきた生活や家族や友達の人生を考えると、もの悲しさで勇利は胸の奥が痛むのだった。

だからこそ、ピチットの最初のシニア選手権への出場は絶対に見逃したくなかった。もし自分の大切な人の大事な瞬間に立ち会える可能性や機会がそもそも少ないのだとしたら、その数少ない機会を逃すわけにはいかなかった。

ピチットの滑走順は二番だった。一番ほどではなかったけれど若いスケーターには大きなプレッシャーだ。リンクサイドから見ていた勇利は、ピチットが顔には出さないが緊張しているのが伝わってきた。プログラムの間中笑顔を浮かべて、心をこめてピチットは滑った。観客は好意的に盛り上がり、チェレスティーノは誇らしげに見守って、ピチットが滑り終わって観客の声援を浴びながらリンクサイドへ戻ってくると、背中を元気よくばしん！と叩いた。

勇利はピチットにぎゅっとかたくハグをして、身体を離して大きな笑顔を浮かべる。観客の声援にかき消されそうになりながらも、勇利の口からは賞賛の言葉が興奮の勢いで次々と飛び出した。ピチットが前のシーズンにしてくれたのと同じように、勇利もカメラの死角になるキスアンドクライの側に立って、年下のスケーターが点数の発表を待つのを見守った。これはピチットがスポットライトを浴びる瞬間で、自分が少しでも注意を引いてしまうようなことをしたくなかった。

ピチットの点数は高く、彼の前に滑ったイタリア人の若い選手、確かクリスピンだかクリスピーニだかクリスピーノだか言う名前の、今年がシニアデビューのもう一人の選手のずっと上にランクインした。ピチットがどのように乗り切るかという心配で頭がいっぱいで、勇利はピチットの前に滑った選手のことはあまり見ていなかった。勇利が頭では論理的に確信していたのと同じようにピチットはよくやったので、この心配はまったくの無用だったけれど。

「この調子なら今年は金メダリストが二人もうちのクラブから誕生することになるな」  
チェレスティーノは愛情たっぷりに笑顔を見せてピチットと勇利をキスアンドクライから先導して選手のために確保された観客席へ向かう。

「何言ってるのチェレスティーノ、そんなの無理だってば！」  
ピチットは軽い調子で言い返して、すとんと勇利の隣に座り、面白がるようにコーチに向かって笑顔を見せる。  
「ニキフォロフが同じ大会に出てる限り、金メダルなんて絶対無理だよ」

ピチットのシニアデビューで頭がいっぱいで、勇利はほとんどロシアのスケーターが同じカナダ大会に出場するのだということを忘れかけていた。昨年のメダリストとしての順位から、二人はファイナル以前に各国大会で出場がかぶることはない。決着は、グランプリファイナルでのみつけられるのだ。ヴィクトルも勇利と同じように各国大会を勝ち抜いてファイナルに出場するのだということは、忘れられがちだった。ヴィクトルが勝ち抜けることは明白だったし、どうせファイナルに絶対出場できるのだからいっそのことファイナルから参加させればいいのに、という声もちらほらあった。

勇利は自分の思考でいっぱいで、突然始まった音楽に驚いて現実に引き戻された。静寂の中、メロディがスタジアムを満たす。リンクの中心には彼のスケーターが今にも滑り出さんと、筋肉を引き締めて身構えている。

前回の世界選手権から、勇利はこのスケーターについて頑固に考えまいとしてきた。またしても彼に打ち負かされたことは顔面を拳で殴られたようだったし、そこから再起するのには何ヶ月もかかった。その上、勇利にはあの夜見た夢の問題があって、あの夜以来、何が何でもそのことだけは絶対に考えようとはしなかった。

あまりにもありえない夢だった。それは勇利を混乱させ、だから頭の奥にしまい込んで鍵をかけた。むやみやたらに分析する意味なんてなかったし、それにあの夜以来、もっとありえないことに、夢の記憶は勇利が最も無防備な時に突然意識の中に侵入してくるのだった。赤い布、ヴァイオリンの音。手が皮膚の上をまさぐる感覚。

頬が少し熱くなるのを感じて、勇利はまた残念な自分の脳みそがあの馬鹿みたいな夢を思い出させることに内心で悪態をついた。本当にこのことを考えるのをやめなければ、と勇利はリンクの上の演技に注意を戻した。

ヴィクトルはこれまで以上に優美に滑っていた。リンクの上を君臨するのが我が権利とでもいうように、観客をすべてのステップで魅了しながら。空気のように軽く舞い、誰もヴィクトルを地上に縫い止めておくことはできないかのようだった。

そのプログラムの真っ最中に、それは起きた。

勇利には一体何がどう起きたのか、遠すぎてはっきりとは見えなかった。観客の頭ごしにリンクの上の姿をなんとか見定める。勇利が認識したことは、ヴィクトルは空中を回転して舞い、美しい四回転ルッツを決めようとしていた。難しいジャンプの一つで、大会で跳ぶ選手は少なく、観客が賞賛の声援を送っている最中だった。  
次の瞬間、ヴィクトルは氷の上に叩きつけられ、勢いでそのまま身体ごと転がり、リンクと観客席を分かつ壁に全身が激しくぶつかった。

もしかしたら着氷に失敗したのかもしれない。もしかしたら気が散って転んだのかもしれない。何がどう間違ったかなんて百通り以上も考え得る。でも勇利に分かったのは、ヴィクトルが氷に叩きつけられた時の、右足が身体の下でつぶれた音は、すぐに立ち上がって再開できるスケーターが立てる音ではないということだった。

観客の息をのむようなあえぎがスタジアムを満たし、音楽が突然止まる。ヴィクトルは顔を氷に向けたままなんとか膝を立てようとする。苦しそうに息をしながらヴィクトルは立ち上がろうとするが、右膝に体重を乗せた途端に崩れ落ちる。鋭い痛みに漏れる声は観客席に座っていた勇利にも聞こえて、思わず勇利は顔をゆがめた。

ヴィクトルは天井を見上げるように仰向けに姿勢を変えて、脚は不自然な形に曲がったまま氷の上に広げられた。頭を後ろに倒したヴィクトルの胸が大きく呼吸のたびに上下するのが見えた。目はぎゅっとかたく閉じられ、手は拳の形に握りしめられ、爪が手のひらに食い込んでまるで氷のように皮膚が白くなっていた。

医師とスタッフがリンクへと急いでかけつけ、担架にヴィクトルを乗せようとする。ヴィクトルはパッと目を開いてそれを押しのけ、代わりに駆けつけた中の一人を松葉杖代わりにつかまって、背の低いスタッフの肩に不格好に腕を回して体重のほとんどを支える。リンクを取り囲んでいるカメラはヴィクトルの顔ばかりにズームインして、怪我をした脚に体重が少しでも乗るたびに、整った顔だちが苦痛で歪むのが見て取れた。

それでもほの暗い決意の色を瞳に浮かべ、ヴィクトルは足を引きずりながらリンクからコーチの待つ出口へ退場していった。その顔にははっきりとした不安の表情が浮かんでいた。観客は怪我をしてもなお勇敢さを見せる英雄と応援の声援を送っていたが、勇利はそれがどれだけの痛みなのか想像することしかできなかった。けれどヴィクトルは決してそれを顔に出さなかった。自らを律するストイックさで、顎を引き、感謝の意をこめて一つ頷き、手を振った。ヴィクトルが会場の外へ運び出される間も、ずっと観客は応援の声をかけ続けていた。

勇利は誰もいなくなったリンクを見つめながら、まだショックのただ中に座っていた。

ヴィクトルは世界で一番のスケーターだった。  
ヴィクトルは無敵だった。

そして今、ヴィクトルは、欠場した。

 

——————————

 

[ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ怪我　カナダ大会でジャンプ失敗]

視聴回数 734, 601

コメント 689

Anna Fayze  [11 時間前]  
うわああああ痛そうう!!! (ʘᗩʘ’)  
   
EmmaLee [11 時間前]  
リンクから運び出されたときの顔見た??? 真っ青っていうか顔面蒼白･･･やばすぎる  
   
~gpx~ [11 時間前]  
ほんと冗談じゃなくて脚が折れる音聞こえたと思う  
   
Booksandothernerdyshit [11 時間前]  
そして私の心も折れたよ！心配で  
   
TripFlip [11 時間前]  
みんな大げさだな！見た目ほど悪くないらしいじゃん。骨折じゃないらしいよ、ただちょっと酷いことにはなってるらしいけど  
   
GirlintheFireplace [11 時間前]  
いやいや見た目ほど悪くはないって言ってもだいぶ酷いじゃん (>_<)  
   
Kankan [10 時間前]  
ヴィクトル大丈夫なのかどうか知ってる人いる????  
   
xxDatmexx [10 時間前]  
回復できそうって聞いたけどでも今シーズン中の復帰は絶対無理だよな  
   
SelkieSkins [10 時間前]  
こんなことになるなんて信じられない！いつもあんなに上手かったのに (T⌓T)  
   
ibelieveinmiracles [10 時間前]  
いやでもさ、こういうことは誰にでも起こりうるって！有名なスケーターはほぼ全員どこかで一回は怪我してるよ。ニキフォロフあんなに自分を追い込む練習してたんだから、ぶっちゃけもっと早く起きなかったことにびっくりしてる  
   
GamerGirlZ [10 時間前]  
でもさーーこんな時に起きなくてもよくない･･･ (;;ﾟдﾟ)  
   
^ggx^ [9 時間前]  
それにもう若手のスケーターって訳でもないんだから、22過ぎての大怪我はもう今後滑れなくなるかもしれないよ、運が悪ければ  
   
foolofatook [9 時間前]  
ヴィーチャの回復を願って祈祷の会だよみんな!!!  
   
CookieChan [8 時間前]  
勝生は喜んでんじゃね（ﾜﾗ 

  
[コメントを全部読む]

 

——————————

 

ロシア大会で滑るのは、ひどく奇妙な感じだった。

勇利はまだ、ヴィクトルが今シーズン全ての大会を欠場したことが現実だと信じきれなかった。脚の怪我の回復にはあと数ヶ月もかかり、その間ヴィクトルはスケートが一切できないらしい。勇利が今まで努力してきたすべて、練習のすべてが、今シーズンついにヴィクトルを倒すために培ってきたものだった。ついに、ようやく、ヴィクトルに勝って表彰台の一番上へ上り詰める。なのに、ヴィクトルがいなくなって、突然すべてが空虚に感じられた。燃えるようなやる気も、絶望的なほど勝ちたいという思いも、どこかへ消えてしまった。

自分でもどんな気持ちなのか分からなくなっていたけれど、少なくとも、ヴィクトルが大会から欠場することだけは絶対に望んでいなかった。

競技大会はぼんやりとした色とノイズと明るい光の渦の中に過ぎ去った。勇利はすべてをこなしたけれど、夢のように現実味がなかった。ピチットのシニアデビュー・二戦目の大会にチェレスティーノは付き添っていたため、チェレスティーノもピチットもそこにはいなかった。勇利はチェレスティーノに、今シーズンは勇利よりも全面的にピチットのサポートをして大丈夫だと告げてチェレスティーノを安心させた。もちろん親友にはそれが必要で、そうするべきだとじゅうぶん分かってはいても、それでも心のどこかで、コーチが一緒に来てくれていたらという考えがよぎった。誰かに話を聞いてもらいたかった。誰かに、胸の内側で複雑に絡まった感情の結び目をほどくのを手伝って欲しくかった。

勇利の目に順位はぼんやりとしか映っていなかった。メダルを受け取っている間だけ、なんとか現実に立ち戻っていた。勇利に負けて、渋々という感じで握手をしてきたこのロシア人スケーターは、確かヴィクトルと同い年だ、と自分の脳みそが余計な情報を提供するのを認識した。ファイナルに進出する、という認識はゆっくりぼんやりと降りてきた。周りを飛び交う言葉や音はまるで小鳥のように勇利の周りをぱたぱたと飛び交っていて、あまり頭に入ってこなかった。

とにかく、勇利は一人きりになりたかった。一人で考えられるところへ行きたかった。

会場を出た勇利は、二人の女子選手が英語で大きな声で会話をしている最後の方が耳に入った。

「･･･スケートリンク立ち入り禁止になったんだって！」  
「うっそー！」  
「なんか、いつもリンクに来てはずーっと氷を眺めてるから、うんざりしたコーチに追い出されたらしいよ」  
「何それ、可哀想すぎる！」  
「本当だよね。スケートできないなんて、想像もできない。特にあれだけレベルが高かったらね～」  
「彼はモスクワにいるんだよね？」  
「うん、コーチとポポーヴィッチと一緒に来てるみたいだけど、見かけないよね」

うるさい話し声は勇利の耳にキイキイ響き、勇利自身も驚いたことに、根拠のないゴシップに自分が理不尽なほどに怒りを覚えているのを感じた。もちろん悪意がこもったゴシップではなかったけれど、それでも発言された言葉は失礼に思えたから、勇利は意識して、彼女たちの方に振り向いて言いたいことを口にするのを我慢しなければならなかった。

勇利は急ぎ足で会場を出た。

 

——————————

 

もう一つ予想外だった不運な出来事は、勇利が乗るはずだった夜のフライトが天候不順でキャンセルされたことだった。次の日の朝まで飛行機はないという。がらんとしたホテルの部屋に一人で残されて、勇利はすぐに落ち着かなくなった。外に出て何か、思考を落ち着かせられることがなんでもいいからしたくて、勇利は一人でモスクワの見知らぬ街の道を歩き始めた。

ここがデトロイトだったら、あるいは長谷津だったら、リンクかダンススタジオにすぐ向かうだろう。どちらでも同じく、勇利が何も考えられなくなるほど、うるさすぎる頭の中が何も感じなくなるまで、身体を動かすことができた。

地元のスケートリンクを探し当てるのにそこまで時間はかからなかった。大会会場近くの小さなリンクは、少し隠れた位置にあってこぢんまりとしていた。ロシア語はまったく話せなかったが、リンクのカウンターにいたおばあさんと英語と身振り手振りだけで会話を成立させ、勇利は自分が何をしたいかの意志をなんとか疎通させた。少し驚きつつもおばあさんは快く許可をくれた。彼女の片言の英語から判断するに、地元のスケーター達がよりプライベートな空間で練習したり、少し滑ることで落ち着きを取り戻したいような時に、営業時間外にこのリンクを訪れることはしょっちゅうあるらしかった。

ありがたいことに、その夜リンクを訪れたのは勇利だけだった。メインの照明は営業時間終了と共に消灯され、誰もいないリンクは、埃をかぶった壁際の白熱灯の黄色がかった明かりだけでぼんやりと照らされていた。静かで穏やかな空間。急に懐かしさがわき起こってきて、勇利は長谷津のことを思い出した。夜遅くにアイスキャッセルはせつで一人練習したこと。営業時間が終わったあとの静かなリンク。夜遅く、外は真っ暗で、リンクのぼんやりとした照明が、勇利に懐かしい記憶を呼び起こした。勇利はいつでも、氷の上に一人だけでいる瞬間が好きで、ほんの少しの間だけでもそれが得られたことは勇利をほっとさせた。

勇利は少しだけ自分のプログラムを練習しようとした。やり慣れた動きをすることで、それに思考を飲み込んでほしかった。けれど時計がカチコチと少しずつ針を進めるたびに、勇利は全く集中できていない自分に気がついた。こんなに骨の髄までしみこんだ演技なのに、全然勇利の思考を違うところへ連れて行ってはくれなかった。

自分の今のプログラムに集中するより、勇利はいくつか昔のプログラムを滑ってみた。何度も何度も滑って、もはや身体になじんだ動き、身体で記憶している滑り。シニア選手権で滑った昔のプログラムの部分部分を連続して滑ってみてから、ジュニア時代に滑ったものもやってみた。ジュニアグランプリファイナルで大失敗した惨憺たる部分さえも滑ってみた。あの頃あんなに難しいと思った技は、今は簡単にできた。

昔のプログラムをすべて滑ってしまったあと、勇利は目的もなくただなんとなく氷の上を滑り続けた。頭はまだハッキリしなかった。何かもっと、別のことがしたかった。ここ二週間の混乱から意識を離れさせてくれる何かが。

ほとんど無意識のまま、勇利の身体はいくつかのスケートの動きをしはじめていた。昔やっていたもの、頭の後ろにしまい込まれてほとんど忘れてしまっていたようなもの。頭は混乱して迷っていても、身体は覚えている。身体の記憶が、勇利を昔何度も練習したプログラムへと誘う。

それはすごく昔のプログラムで、他のプログラムにない心地よさがあった。意識の片隅で、勇利はその皮肉な巡り合わせに顔をしかめて笑った。けれど覚醒している意識のほとんどはそのプログラムを滑ることに集中していた。もう七年以上もこれを滑ってはいなかった。

まだまだ子供だったころ、全てが始まる前、未来なんてすごく先のことだと思っていた時、勇利はアイスキャッセルはせつで優子と一緒にスケートをしていた。二人の憧れの人のプログラムの真似をしながら。彼がどんどん大会を勝ち抜いて、グランプリファイナルへ勝ち進むのを見守りながら。他のどの選手よりも尊敬して大好きだった少年に、敬意を表しながら。

それはヴィクトルのプログラムだった。ヴィクトルの最後のジュニアグランプリでのプログラム。勇利は熱心に、献身的にこのプログラムを練習した。ヴィクトルの演技を生でも見に行って、観客席から胸をいっぱいにしながら見下ろして、心臓が爆発するんじゃないかと思いながら見つめていた。ヴィクトルが勇利の献身的な心を粉々に砕き、今の勇利を作り上げる道を開いたその瞬間まで、ずっと練習していた最後のヴィクトルのプログラム。早晩の暗くて静かなロシアのリンクで、勇利をただ取り囲むのは記憶と半ば忘れ去られた夢の亡霊だけだった。

何年経ってその記憶がどれだけぼんやりとかすんでも、勇利はまだ自分が覚えていることに気がついた。身体は容易に優美な姿勢を構え、勇利を動かした。昔よりもずっと簡単に。幻のような[音楽](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nRaMOka3xzo)がリンクを満たして、記憶の遠い年月の彼方からメロディが響き、勇利の動きを先導する。ようやく勇利の頭から余計な思考が消え去り、真っ白な至福に満たされた。年月ですら消し去ることのできない身体に記憶された動きと、音楽に、我を忘れた。

我を忘れて滑っていた勇利には、勇利が滑っていたところの反対側のドアの影の中に、静かに誰かが入ってきたことに気づかなかった。リンクの上に人がいることに気づき、その姿は動きを止め、静かに目の前の光景に見入った。氷の上で滑っている者の姿に瞳が大きく見開らかれ、その姿はリンクの上の空気に飲まれたまま、動かぬまま立ち尽くした。

勇利は滑り続けた。一つ一つの腕の動き、脚の動き、身体の動きから、音楽が奏でられる。影に隠れたままその姿は目を離さず見つめていた。全てが完璧で壊すことができないような空気がそこにはあった。

ついに、勇利はプログラムの終盤に達した。初めの方から我を忘れて目を閉じたまま、最後のキャメルスピンに入る。リンクの中心で、柔らかい白熱灯の黄色い光だけに照らされて、勇利はこの数年の間で初めて、心が穏やかになるのを感じた。

勇利の静かな観察者は勇利に知られぬまま、そろりと、一歩一歩明らかに片足を引きずりながら、ドアをくぐってその場を去ろうとして、今一度リンクの上にたった一人残る彼の姿に目をやる。永遠のような一瞬。そしてその姿はくるりと反対側を向き、やってきたときと同じ静けさで消えていった。

自分の心の渦のような流れにとらえられたままの勇利は、何も気づかなかった。

 

——————————

  
グランプリファイナルで勇利はいともたやすく金メダルを獲得し、観客は声も足も鳴らしてスタンディングオベーションを送った。三ヶ月後、世界選手権でも勇利は同じ結果を出し、駆けつけたファンの群衆から熱狂的な拍手を受け取った。

何一つ、心に残らなかった。首にかけられた金メダルはただの重たい金属の塊だった。観客の賞賛も、ファン達が勇利の名前を叫ぶのも、何一つ耳に入らなかった。

ヴィクトルに勝っていないからだ。対戦相手の欠場で獲った金メダル。ヴィクトルは金メダルを守り、自分がそれを奪い取らなければならなかった。勇利はメダルそのものに興味はなかった。ただの、重くて冷たい金属の塊だ。重要だったのは、何よりもいつだって重要だったのは、ヴィクトルに勝つことだった。因縁のライバル、最終決戦で一騎打ちをする相手、絶対に打ち負かすと誓った相手に、勝つこと。心の奥深くへと刻み込まれたその決意は、何年も何年も経って、もはや手放すことはできなかった。

勇利は勝った。  
でも、その勝利は空虚だった。

 

  
——————————

 

 

NBC Sports  @NBCSports · 13分前  
【速報】日本のフィギュアスケーター勝生勇利、世界選手権大会で初の金メダル tw.nbcsports.com/9BQ23  
   
Spinit54 @spinit54 · 12分前  
やったああああああああああああああああああああああああああ #勝生金メダル  
   
Carrie Kashni @missKash · 12分前  
私の肌は澄み渡り作物は豊穣、そして勝生勇利が再び金メダル！ #勝生金メダル  
   
Mel @mellie4543 · 11分前  
すごいシーズンだった!!! GP、四大陸、世界全部かっさらってくなんてもう･･･勝生愛してる #勝生金メダル  
   
Mandy_Moore  @mandypandy64 · 10分前  
今までの頑張りや経緯考えたらマジ  
当　然　の　結　果　!!!!　#勝生金メダル  
   
xxStormxx  @girlshapedstorm · 10分前  
はいはいはい勝生勝ったけどそれってヴィクトルいなかったからでしょ #勝生金メダル #別に金メダルに値しないとか言うわけじゃないけど  
   
ItFigures  @figureskatingfan24 · 9分前  
勝生勇利が勝ったのはニキフォロフが欠場したから #勝生金メダル #今年限定  
   
KadyK  @hohohoe  · 8分前  
勝生がまた金メダル獲ったのにまだ彼を見下す人がいるの??? 思考回路どうなってるの??? #勝生金メダル  
   
MewKitty  @Mewkitty32 · 8分前  
@hohohoe  ヴィクトルがいないから勝てたに決まってるからでしょ。現チャンピオンを倒してからじゃないと本物の金メダルとは言えないね #勝生金メダル #来年はニキフォロフ金メダル  
   
KadyK  @hohohoe  · 7分前  
@Mewkitty32 「本物の金メダル」???? 金メダルは金メダルでしょ。勝生は一位で金メダルを獲った。物理的に本物の金メダルも受賞してる。何でそれが「本物」じゃないわけ??? イミフ #勝生金メダル  
   
MewKitty  @Mewkitty32 · 6分前  
@hohohoe ちゃんと話聞いてる？現チャンピオンを倒さないと本物の勝者とは言えないでしょ　あんたもしかしてアレなやつ？ #勝生金メダル #長くは持つまい  
   
Po56o  @Po56o · 5分前  
みんな、一瞬くらい勝生とニキフォロフを比べるのやめない？勝生は今シーズンすっごい活躍したんだから、彼を素直に祝ってあげよう？ #勝生金メダル #仲良くやろうぜ  
   
~DanaP~  @dannapebbles · 5分前  
今のうちに味わっておくんだな勝生。長くはもたないから(ﾜﾗ #勝生金メダル  
   
Flammiexox  @burningbright87 · 4分前  
少なくともこのハッシュタグ使ってる半分くらいの人にイラッとする #勝生金メダル  
   
Katie  @Katiesmarts · 3分前  
@burningbright87 少なくとも半分は理にかなった側にいるからな #勝生金メダル #ニキフォロフ永遠に  
   
Martha_Golden  @goldengirl · 3分前  
ニキフォロフファン性格悪いやつ大杉 #勝生金メダル  
   
LennaLee  @babygotback · 2分前  
@goldengirl  はぁ？勝生ファンがまともとか言わないよねｗ　三ヶ月前にヴィクトルが怪我したとき大笑いしてたくせに自分たちの方が性格いいです～とか何様ｗ #勝生金メダル #皮肉  
   
Natya  @NatyaN · 2分前  
勝生とニキフォロフ両方のファンって私だけ??? 勝生を祝うこととニキフォロフが来シーズン回復して復活してほしいと思うことって同時にできないかな #勝生金メダル #ニキフォロフ回復を祈る会  
   
Allaya_Sec  @AllySec22 · 2分前  
@NatyaN 無理、どっちか選びな #勝生金メダル  
   
Russellella  @rustlemeup · 1分前  
@NatyaN 中立とかないわ。スポーツ界における最大のライバルを見て「えーっと両方すき☆」とかありえない、どっちか選んでそっちにいろよ #勝生金メダル  
   
GillionBabe  @mrsNikiforov78 · 1分前  
みんな喜べー！！ヴィクトル来シーズン復帰だって！金メダル奪還!!!  fb.me/1YuxPBpxY  #勝生金メダル #も今のうち  
   
BBC Sport  @BBCSport · 30秒前  
ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ、怪我から回復の兆し。大人気フィギュアスケート選手、競技復帰  bbc.in/2h6Tszq

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者後書き (Translation of Notes)
> 
> えーっと、ごめんね、ヴィクトル！
> 
> この章はYOI本編四話の、勇利がジャンプをもっと練習したいと言う会話の時にヴィクトルがもうすでに疲れた様子を見せるところからインスピレーションを得ました。ヴィクトルは、勇利はまだ若いし大きな怪我もしていないと指摘します。つまり、ヴィクトルは怪我の経験があったのかもしれない。フィギュアスケートは身体的に非常に高負荷なスポーツですし、トップスケーター達の多くがどこかの時点で怪我をしていることを踏まえると、ヴィクトルに怪我の経験があっても正直おかしくありません。というわけで、ヴィクトルも遅かれ早かれ怪我を経験することになりました。
> 
> 勇利にとっては、ついにヴィクトルに勝とうとしていた最悪のタイミングでしたけどね！私がそんなに簡単に勝たせると思いました？;)
> 
> この章は早く更新できました。クリスマスまでに第八章にたどり着くと約束しましたので。第八章は私にとってとても特別です。この小説を書き始めてからずっと書きたかった章です。理由は言いませんが･･･
> 
> と言うわけで、クリスマスの日曜日の、午後か夕方に更新されるであろう第八章を楽しみに待っていて下さい。私からのクリスマスプレゼント（クリスマスを祝う皆さんへ）または冬の祝日のお祝いプレゼントです（クリスマスを祝わない皆さんへ）。そして、ここまで着いてきて下さった皆さんと、信じられないほどのサポート、本当にありがとうございます！皆さんがいなければこの小説を書き上げることはできませんでした！
> 
> 毎度のことですが、皆さんの各章へのコメントを読むのが大好きです！素敵なコメントは本当に頑張ろうというやる気とインスピレーションの源です！
> 
> See you very soon
> 
> Rey xx
> 
> [Tumblr](http://kazliin.tumblr.com/)へのリンク
> 
> 使用音楽
> 
> ヴィクトルのプログラムの音楽 - O Mio Babbino Caro - Renee Flemingによる歌唱


	8. A Kick in the Teeth Is Better For Some（歯が折れるような蹴りでも、ないよりはまし）

大勢の観客の目の前ででヴィクトルが右脚に怪我を負ってから約一年、ヴィクトルはついにフィギュアスケート競技大会に復帰した。勇利はそれを待っていた。

 

年上のスケーターについての噂は彼がリンクを離れるやいなや様々なものが飛び交っていたが、正式にコーチから声明が出され、ヴィクトルは回復しつつあること、そして次のシーズンへの準備をすでに開始しているということが報じられた。それにによると、ロシア人スケーターが負った脚の怪我は大きなものだったがスケート生命を奪うほどのものではなく、数ヶ月の集中的な物理学療法で少しずつトレーニングができる状態に戻りつつあり、その後はトップスケーターの遅れを取り戻すべく激しい練習に励んでいるということだった。

 

ライバルが次のシーズンにリンクへと戻ってくると聞いて、勇利は自分でも驚くほどほっとした。ほんの少しの間、ヴィクトルは引退するのではないかという噂が飛び交っていたが、幸いなことにそれは間違いだと証明された。もしヴィクトルが、自分が彼に勝つ前に引退したならば、自分は一生この男を許さないだろうと勇利は思った。勇利はまだ競技大会でヴィクトルを倒すその日を待ち望んでいた。それに比べたら、他のトップスケーターたちなど些細なことだった。

 

スケートとヴィクトルは、勇利の人生でもう解けないほどに絡まりあって一つになっていた。ヴィクトルのいないスケートなど考えられなかったし、その逆もまたそうだった。

 

グランプリシリーズの各国大会の間、勇利は積極的にヴィクトルと、彼のプログラムに関する情報を避けた。少しでも何かが耳に入ったら、本当の勝負を前にして緊張に飲まれてしまうだろうと思ったからだ。それでも勇利の堅いガードを越えて少しだけの情報は入ってきて、それによるとヴィクトルはまるで怪我なんてなかったかのように全盛期のようなスケーティングを見せているそうだ。

 

昨シーズン、自分がどのように報じられているかは勇利自身の耳にも入ってきた。やってきたことすべて、収めた成功、勝ち取った金メダルのすべてが、ヴィクトルが欠場したせいだ、と言われていた。人々はまるでヴィクトルの復帰を英雄の凱旋のように称え、再び金メダルを手にし世界チャンピオンの座を奪い返すことに期待していた。絶対にそれだけはさせられない。勇利は心の中で強く思った。

 

勇利には、もし今シーズンでヴィクトルに勝てなかったら、もう二度と勝てないだろういう恐怖があった。世界チャンピオンになること、トップスケーターの中のトップになること、それが再び目前でかすめとられていったなら、勇利は完全に打ちのめされてしまうだろう。勇利はスケートキャリアにおいての全盛期である20歳を迎えようとしていた。今年しかない。証明しなければいけないものはこんなにも大きいし、もっともっとやりたいことがたくさんある。表彰台の天辺にもう一度上がりたい。ついに認められ、求められ、だけど今度は、一番上からヴィクトルを見下ろすのだ。勇利にどれだけの価値があるか、本物の勇利が誰なのか気づかせるのだ。そして、今まで気づかなかったことを、後悔させてやるのだ。

 

各国大会はあっという間に過ぎ去って、気づけば勇利はグランプリファイナルの会場で出場の準備をしていた。ヴィクトルももちろんそこにいた。ヴィクトルがファイナルに出場できるかどうか疑うものなどいなかった。勇利は注意深くヴィクトルを避けた。一度だけ、混雑した廊下ですれ違っただけだった。

 

すれ違うその一瞬、勇利とヴィクトルの視線が合って、勇利は小さく、ひとつ頷いた。交わされる短く鋭い視線。勇利の視線を受けて、ヴィクトルの目が少しだけ大きく見開かれる。ヴィクトルは頭だけ振り向いて、勇利が人混みの中にすぐに消えていくのを見守った。今のはただの挨拶で、最低限の礼儀としてやったものだ。勇利はヴィクトルが競技に戻ってきたのは嬉しかったけれど、それはもちろんヴィクトルを粉々につぶしてやりたいからだった。それ以上相手を認めるようなことを勇利はするつもりはなかった。

 

勇利は何が何でも、どうしても勝ちたかった。大会が進むにつれて、少しずつすべてが最後の瞬間へのカウントダウンのように思えてきた。勝生とニキフォロフがお互いに世界チャンピオンを取ってからの、初めての対戦。去年の金メダルはただのまぐれだったのか、どちらが本物の勝者なのかか。勝生勇利はフィギュアスケート界のリビングレジェンドと互角以上の戦いができるのか。メディアは大喜びでこのライバルについて報じたし、ファン達は今までで一番盛り上がっていた。勇利は少し目眩がした。

 

勇利のショートプログラムは上手くいったけれど、スピンをするたびに、ジャンプをこなすたびに、少しずつ不安が雪のように積もっていくのを感じていた。今年はヴィクトルより滑走順が前なので、一体どんな点数を出してくるかまったく予想がつかなかった。キスアンドクライで点数が発表され、パーソナルベストにはギリギリ届かなかっかったけれどそれでも高い点数が出た。チェレスティーノは笑顔で誇らしげに勇利の背中を叩いたが、勇利はあまり気を抜くことができなかった。

 

ヴィクトルとの対戦ではすべての小さなことすら重要だった。すべての細かいミス、小数点以下の点数、すべてが。最後に対戦した時に、一点差でヴィクトルに負けたことは、勇利は胸の奥がギリギリと削られるように身にしみていた。今回は絶対に油断しないと勇利は決めていた。与えられるべくして与えられるものなどない。全ての点数を、自ら取りに行かなければならないのだ。

 

ヴィクトルが氷の上に出たとき、勇利はほとんど息ができなかった。もちろん頭ではこの瞬間が決定的なものではないということは分かっていたし、本当に重要なのは翌日のフリースケーティングだった。けれど、ヴィクトルが全ての動きをノーミスで決めてみせるのを、勇利は心の奥に恐怖が降り積もっていくのを感じながら、目を離すことができずにいた。

 

ヴィクトルのショートプログラムは数点勇利のそれより高く、勇利は完全なパニックに見舞われた。チェレスティーノは慌てて勇利を落ち着かせなければならず、明日のフリースケーティングこそが勝負だ、高得点をたたき出してヴィクトルの金メダルを奪うチャンスはいくらでもある、と言い聞かせた。

 

けれど、勇利の心の助けにはあまりならなかった。

 

 

 

——————————

 

 

 

前日のショートプログラムの点数の結果、フリースケーティングでも、勇利はまた滑走順がヴィクトルより前だった。勇利は緊張に襲われてはいたけれど、今回は自分が何と戦っているのか前よりハッキリと見えるようになった。ヴィクトルに関する情報を避けるという決心とは裏腹に、フリースケーティングの準備のために勇利は前の晩ずっとヴィクトルがこれまでの各国大会で見せてきたフリースケーティングのビデオを、寝るのも惜しんでひたすらずっと見ていた。何度も何度も同じシーンを繰り返し再生して、頭の中にイメージが焼き付くまで見返した。

 

ヴィクトルのプログラムは最初こそシンプルに始まったが、ジャンプの構成を大会を勝ち進むごとに変えて、難易度を確実に上げてきていた。もし翌日のフリースケーティングでヴィクトルがまったく同じプログラム構成で滑ったとしても、勇利自身のプログラムではたとえノーミスでも勝てないだろうということが分かった。技術的な難易度だけでもヴィクトルのプログラムの方がずっと高かった。もし全てがこのままだとして、勇利に勝つチャンスがあるとしたらそれはヴィクトルが大きなミスをすることだけだった。そんなことに賭けることは絶対にできない。

 

金メダルが欲しいのならば、僕はプログラムのジャンプ構成を変えなければならない。

 

 

 

——————————

 

 

 

リンクの上で、勇利は平静な気持ちでプログラムに臨めるよう、自分自身と戦っていた。チェレスティーノと話し合った結果、ほとんどのジャンプを後半に持って行くことと、三回転サルコウを四回転にして、四回転の数をコンビネーションを含めた二回のトウループから、トウループ二回、サルコウ一回の三回に増やすことで、高得点を狙う戦略に出ることにした。

 

勇利がチェレスティーノに言っていないことは、最後に決めた変更で、そもそもこんなことに挑戦することすら禁止されるかもしれないほどリスキーで危険な賭けだった。

 

今までのスケートキャリアにおいて、勇利は常に四回転に苦労させられていた。ジャンプは勇利の強みではなかったし、今でこそトウループとサルコウを競技大会で安定して飛ぶことができるけれど、それ以上はやったことがなかった。普段はそこまで大したことではないが、ヴィクトルと対戦する時、その難易度の高いプログラムを前にして、胸の奥に熱く勝ちたいという気持ちが燃え上がっている今、ジャンプの技術レベルの差はとても大きく感じた。

 

ヴィクトルの代名詞と言われるジャンプは四回転フリップだった。勇利は練習でも成功させたことの少ないジャンプで、競技大会ではなおのことだった。でも、もし勝ちたいのなら、勇利は自分を信じた大きな賭けに出なければならなかった。世界中に、自分はヴィクトルと同じくらい上手いのだと、彼ができることは何でも自分だってできるのだと、証明しなければならなかった。

僕は四回転フリップをフリースケーティングで跳び、成功させる。今まで一番技術的な難易度の高いプログラムは、ヴィクトルのそれを超える。

 

そうしなければならなかった。

 

勇利はフリースケーティングのプログラムの最初の一分間を、音楽とそれに合わせた動きにだけ集中して滑リ続けた。すべてが完璧だった。すべてのジャンプ、スピン、すべてが。プログラムの半分が締めくくられようとしていて、勇利は大きく息を吸い込み、準備をする。

 

わずかに震えながら、心臓の鼓動を胸で感じながら、勇利はフリーレッグを前に出したまままっすぐに滑り、ジャンプの準備の姿勢に入ろうとする。今、この瞬間こそが、勝負だ。今この瞬間、ヴィクトルと世界に対して、自分自身を証明する。ヴィクトルの代名詞と言われるジャンプを跳べたなら、誰も勇利の能力を否定したりすることなどないだろう。

 

左足で最後の反転をし、全身が緊張する。この瞬間が、きたのだ。

 

後ろの右足を勢いよく踏み切り、空中へ跳び上がり、周りの空気がザアッと動くのを感じる。観客席の滲んで入り交じった色が回りを通り過ぎていくのが見える。見ている観客に取っては一秒に足らないジャンプも、回転が加わるたびに時間がゆっくりになるような感覚を覚えた。ひとつ、ふたつ、みっつ、よっつ。回転ごとに負荷を身体に感じながら、限界を超えながら。

 

空中で最後の回転を終えるのを感じる。できた、と勇利は確信した。点数に必要な回転は足りている。けれど着氷した時、次に何が起きるかがハッキリと分かり、勇利は心が沈むのを感じた。何度練習してもいつも起きる同じことだった。練習の時はいつも、着氷に失敗して身体が氷に叩きつけられる。後もう少しなのに、いつも何かが足りない。

 

着氷の瞬間右足が不格好に曲がり、バランスが完全に崩れ、勇利は氷の上に投げ出されて転がった。そこまで酷い転倒ではなかったので、勇利は四肢の痛みをこらえながらすぐに立ち上がり、プログラムを滑り続けることができたけれど、この転倒だけで結果を知るには十分だった。着氷の失敗は、勇利が絶望的に欲していた貴重な点数を奪った。完璧なジャンプが必要だったのに、失敗した。

 

プログラムの残り時間を、勇利は今までにないほどの集中力で滑りきった。四回転フリップは確かに失敗したけれど、それがなくても勇利に勝ち目はあるかもしれない。ほとんどのジャンプを後半に持ってきたことと四回転の数を増やしたことで、四回転フリップであろうとなかろうと点数は稼げるはずだったし、とにかく全ての構成を完璧にこなせれば、まだチャンスはある。

 

負荷に悲鳴を上げる身体に鞭を打って勇利は滑り続けた。古傷、そして新しい傷のすべてを無視しながら。後半のジャンプを一つ一つ跳ぶたびに疲労が溜まっていく。けれど勇利は絶対にくじけまいと固く決意していた。ようやくプログラム最後のスピンを終え、膝をついて燃えるように火照った顔を、足下の冷たい氷の心地よさに押しつける。両手を拳の形に握りしめ、涙が湧いてくるのを胸の奥で抑えた。

 

完璧なプログラムにすることができなかった。四回転フリップに失敗した。どれだけ頑張っても、どうしても習得することができないように思えた。ヴィクトルはあんなに簡単に、15歳の時にできたというのに。屈辱は燃えるように苦しかったけれど、勇利はそれを横へ押しやり、頭を堂々と高く保ったままリンクを去った。着氷に失敗したとしても、自信のあるプログラムを素晴らしくこなせたことは事実だったし、まだチャンスはあった。

僕に、まだチャンスはある。

 

 

 

——————————

 

 

フリースケーティングのためにリンクに現れたヴィクトルは、今までと何かが違っていた。

 

自身のフリースケーティングを終えた勇利は点数の発表を待つためにキスアンドクライへ向かう時、ヴィクトルとすれ違った。ヴィクトルは立ち止まって、瞳に奇妙な光を浮かべながら、勇利が立ち去るのを見つめた。もちろん今の勇利は最悪の姿だというのは勇利には分かっていた。汗でべとべとになった額に髪の毛が張り付いていて、高負荷のプログラムをこなしたばかりで顔は真っ赤になっている。目を反らせよ、と心の中で思いながら勇利はヴィクトルをにらみつけた。今は放っておいてほしかったし、その上ヴィクトルの蔑みの視線などまったく欲しくはなかった。結局勇利はヴィクトルが子供の頃に習得したジャンプに失敗したのだ。ヴィクトルはきっと内心で笑っているに違いない、カメラの前では上品ぶって絶対に見せないんだろうけど、と勇利は思った。

 

点数が発表され、キスアンドクライを離れると、勇利とチェレスティーノは最後の滑走を観戦するために観客席に移動する。勇利は手のひらに爪が食い込んで真っ赤な痕を残すほど、緊張と不安でいっぱいの中、ヴィクトルが完璧な冷静さで氷の上に滑り出るのを見守った。

 

いつもなら、ヴィクトルはリンクを数回ぐるりと回って観客席へ手を振って挨拶をし、観客を大盛り上がりさせる。けれど今回は、ヴィクトルはどこへも寄らずまっすぐと氷の中心へと滑り出て、いつになく真剣な表情で、動きを突然止めた。

 

熱狂的な期待のこもった会場の空気に、一気に静寂が降りる。どのようにしてかはうまく言葉にできないけれど、勇利にすら会場中に広まった緊張を感じることができた。何か重要なことが起きようとしている。

 

[音が、いや声が](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-XB7aftz6zY)スピーカーから響いた。勇利の知らない言語で言葉が一つ、発せられる。そしてすぐに、柔らかなメロディが徐々に大きくなって広がる。音楽は美しかった。忘れられなくなりそうなメロディだった。音楽は観客をとらえ、それ以上に氷の上のスケーターをとらえ、彼は固く鋭い刃のような意志とともに優美に動き始めた。

 

このプログラムは、今まで勇利が見てきたどの演技とも違っていた。深夜、小さなスマートフォンの画面に見入って何度も何度も見返したプログラム。録画の残っているすべてを、全ての角度から見直した。勇利はこのプログラムに取り憑かれていた。技術点を何度も何度も計算して、全ての動きを心に刻むまで覚えて、分析した。あまりにも何度も見返したから、ヴィクトルのスケーティングは夢にまで焼き付いて出てくるほどだった。

 

勇利はこのプログラムを理解していると思っていた。

それは間違いだった。

 

その瞬間、滑り続けるヴィクトルは、昨日画面の中で見た男とはまったく別人のようだった。以前からヴィクトルは自信たっぷりに、信念と確信をもった滑りを見せていた。今日はその動きに何か他の意図があるように見えた。すべてのスピン、ひらりと動く手、そして全ての優雅なターンに、生々しい感情が滲み出ていた。

 

ヴィクトルはまるでそのプログラムに飲み込まれるようにして滑っている。瞳に点った炎はその動きと完璧に合っていた。全てが制御下におかれているのに、曝け出される渦を巻いた感情でいっぱいだった。勇利はどれだけ見つめても、その感情が何なのか分からなかった。ただただ目の前で起きている光景に見入っていた。

 

ヴィクトルが宙に舞い、速くて安定した四回転フリップに入ると、勇利は突然現実に引き戻された。同じ動き、同じジャンプ。勇利が挑戦して、失敗したものと。嫉妬が突然胸の奥で膨らみ、苦い味がのどの奥までせり上がってきた。もちろん、ヴィクトルは完璧にできるに決まっている。自分が失敗したジャンプを。もちろん、ヴィクトルは、自分がどれだけ点数を上げようと難易度を上げてきた構成を、やすやすと超えてきて勝とうとするに決まっている。

 

四回転フリップをなめらかに着氷して、ヴィクトルは安定した滑りのままリンクを滑り続ける。観客を見つめる瞳の奥には燃えるような光が点っている。勇利は目を反らしたくなった。

 

ヴィクトルはそのままスピンに入り、氷の上でその姿がぼやけて見えるほど一つ一つの回転に勢いを増し、目に見えないほどのスピードでスピンを続けた。勇利は立ち上がった。チェレスティーノが心配げな目でこちらを見てくるのを無視する。素晴らしい演技の眺めが突然遮られ、後ろの観客が文句の声を上げたけれど、勇利はそれも無視して観客の間を通り抜け、階段を降りていく。どんな文句を言われようと構っていられなかった。

 

チェレスティーノがこちらを追いかけるように立ち上がったけれど勇利は、いいからそこにいて、と手で合図をした。自分のわがままのためにチェレスティーノに演技を見せないなどということをするつもりはなかった。

 

ヴィクトルは氷上を舞った。その目は何かを探るように観客席を見つめ、今までに無いほど観客の注目を浴びていた。それでも勇利は残りを見るつもりはなかった。この演舞がどのように終わるか、もう勇利は知っていた。

 

ヴィクトルは再び勇利を打ち負かしたのだ。間違いない。こんなにも感情で満ちあふれ、生々しい美しさに溢れたプログラムは勇利を心の底から燃やし焦がした。

どうしてまたこうなったんだ。

どうして僕がやることすべては、いつも何かが足りないんだ。

いつも勇利がレベルを上げると、ヴィクトルも同じことをしてきて、やすやすと勇利の上を行ってしまう。いつも勇利が誇りと喜びに満ちた達成感で氷上を去ると、必ずヴィクトルがやってきてそれをめちゃくちゃにする。お前なんか大したことがない、自分ほど上手くなんてなれないんだ、と。あの日あの時言われたことは、最初からずっと事実だったのだと。勇利は絶対に上手くなれない、比べものなどにならない。ヴィクトルと肩を並べるなど、絶対に無理なのだと。

 

勇利はヴィクトルのプログラムが終わって点数が発表されるのを見なかった。

 

もう結果は分かっていた。

 

 

 

——————————

 

 

表彰式で、勇利はなんとか表彰台に立つのがやっとだった。銀メダルは綺麗に胸の前で煌めいていたが、勇利は気にもとめなかった。他のスケーターが相手だったら、良い勝負だったと潔く負けを認めることもできたかもしれない。でも、相手はヴィクトルだった。いつも、ヴィクトルなのだ。

 

ぼんやりしながら、勇利はもしかしてこれが自分に与えられた役割なのかもしれないと思った。常に一歩後ろを歩いていて、常に表彰台の一つ下に収まっている。皮肉な世の中の摂理に苦くて妙な納得がいった。子供の頃、勇利はずっとヴィクトルを仰ぎ見て、尊敬していた。そして、今こうして、世界中に見せつけるような金メダルを手にしながら表彰台の高みに収まるヴィクトルを、文字通り、物理的に見上げている。

 

今晩スマートフォンを開いたらどんなヘッドラインがニュース記事を飾るか、胃が痛むような確実さで勇利は悟った。喜びに満ちた歌うようなヘッドラインは、ヴィクトルの勝利を褒めちぎり、フィギュアスケートの真の姿が戻ってきたことを称えるだろう。真のチャンピオンが表彰台の上に輝かしく君臨し、無謀な挑戦者などいつものように蹴散らした、と報じるだろう。

 

ソーシャルメディアはもっと酷いだろう。多くのヴィクトルのファンがハッキリと勇利を憎んでいる。もっとも、ファン達お気に入りのスケーターを自分がいかに嫌いっているかということをあまり隠さず表に出していたことを考えると、そしていつもあと一歩というところで彼を王者の位置から引きずり落とそうとしていたことを考えると、それはあまり驚くようなことでもなかった。彼らの勇利に対する憎しみは攻撃的だろうし、きっと勇利のプログラムがいかに失敗したかを嘲笑し、何故ヴィクトルが再び勇利に勝ったかを批評し、去年金メダル獲得後の勇利の敗北を蜜の味と楽しむだろう。勇利はそれを受け止められる自信がなかった。

 

ヴィクトルを表彰台の上で見上げながら、勇利の頭の中の思考はどんどん膨らんで終わりが見えないほど渦を巻いていって、その思考で勇利はいっぱいだった。勝者のスケーターはカメラのフラッシュに微笑んで、メダルを唇に近づけた。勇利は泣きたかった。表彰台の上で崩れ落ちたかった。何をしたところで、勇利はいつだって足りなくて、彼のせいで自分がどんな目にあってきたか、彼が今まで自分にしたことを全部ヴィクトルに味わわせてやるという願いは、何年経っても永遠に現実になりそうになかった。

 

勇利はヴィクトルに勝ちたかった。彼の放った残酷な一言が一体どれだけの枷を勇利にかけたか、どれだけその言葉が勇利の脳裏に刻まれて離れず、勇利の全てを支配してきたか。ずっと自分を観察してきて、あのトイレでの邂逅の時のように勇利が最悪の時を狙って現れ、あえて勇利の失敗を指摘するような真似をしてきたこと。勇利がどれだけ頑張っても、どれだけの努力を積み重ねても、どれだけの愛と痛みと魂をスケーティングに込めても、何をしてもヴィクトルに打ち負かされてきたこと。あの遠い昔となった初めての出会いの日から、勇利など対等な競技者としては見られない、ヴィクトルと肩を並べる才能などないんだと言った言葉が正しかったということを世界中に見せつけてきたこと。そのすべての代償を払わせてやりたかった。

 

勇利は心の底から、魂のそこからそれを望んでいたけれど、真っ暗な心の闇の奥深くでは、もしかしたら、もうそろそろこの夢をあきらめる時がきているのかもしれないことに気づいていた。

 

表彰台から降りるやいなや、勇利はスケーター達のために確保されたスペースへ移動して、急いで衣装を脱いだ。とにかく外に出たかった。プレッシャーと期待から、そしてメダルだけでなく多くのものを失った場所から、逃げ出したかった。

 

急いで衣装から着替え、控え室の外でチェレスティーノと落ち合い、勇利はスーツケースとコーチを引きずるようにして、廊下を歩き出した。

 

混雑したスタジアムの全体的な喧噪の中、勇利はあまり目立たなかった。プロフェッショナルにスケートを始めてから、リンクの上で見せる自信に満ちた演技を脱いでしまうと、勇利は基本的に目に付かない忘れられやすい人物だということは分かっていた。まったく目立たない、平凡な、何も特別なところのない、黒髪と眼鏡の少年。勝生勇利だと認識されることはめったになかった。

 

耳をふさぎたくなるほどの喧噪の中、耳の端に勇利はまるで自分の名前を呼ぶような声が聞こえた。訝しげにチェレスティーノの方を振り向くが、彼は電話の相手と会話をしている最中で、明らかにたった今聞こえた音の出所ではなかった。きっと自分の想像だったんだ、と思いながら、勇利はスタジアムを去った。再び勝利のチャンスを失った呪われた場所を、そして押しつぶされそうな失望感を、後にしながら。

 

 

 

——————————

 

 

 

Nikiforlove

いいね！2,357 件

Nikiforlove: **ヴィーチャの GPF表彰式♡ #王者復活**

コメント547 件すべてを表示

QueenV もちろん勝つって信じてたよ!!!

LotsaLutz 去年の怪我から復活した上での勝利だなんて本当誇りに思う！(^_^)

Viktor’s-Bitches ついにｷﾀ━(・∀・)━!!!!勝生は本当ヴィクトルの偽コピーだったし、金メダルの価値なんてそもそもなかったし。ヴィクトルが戻ってきて金メダル奪い返してくれて本当によかった ( ᐛ )و

 

 

phichit+chu

いいね！2,214 件

phichit+chu:  **僕の大親友が GPFでまたメダルを獲得したよ！！ #自慢の親友**

コメント463 件すべてを表示

MariaMina やったー！行け行け勇利！ ♡♡♡

DanniK金メダルだったらよかったのにな (个_个)

Skating.babe これだけずっと対戦してて未だに勝生がニキフォロフに勝てないなんて才能の無駄遣い

 

 

 

 

——————————

 

 

 

敗北を喫した翌週、勇利は自分の殻に閉じこもって世界中に背を向けていた。頭ではピチットとチェレスティーノに心配をかけていることは分かっていたけれど、正直そのことを気にしていられる心の余裕などなかった。真っ暗な闇に落ちていって、もう引退した方がいいのかもしれない、と思った。もうピークはすぎた、それは明らかだった。これが僕に勝ち取れる最高の順位なんだ。だからもう、辞めた方がいいのかもしれない。

 

引きこもって鬱々とするのが一週間続いたところで、チェレスティーノがついにキレた。

 

勇利を無理矢理部屋から追い出し、足音をどしどし響かせながら勢いよくスケーティングリンクへ連れて行くと、ベンチに座らせて、自らも向かい側のベンチに座る。勇利はここ一週間の自分の所行について怒鳴られることを覚悟してそれを甘んじて受けるつもりだったけれど、チェレスティーノは数分間だまって勇利を見定めるように見つめた。その視線はいつになく柔らかかった。

 

「何がしたいんだ、勇利」

しばらくの沈黙のあとチェレスティーノが口を開いた。勇利は驚いて彼を見上げる。チェレスティーノは変わらず冷静な表情でこちらを見つめてくる。

 

「どういう意味ですか」

勇利は意図を汲みきれずに尋ねた。

 

「何が欲しいのか、って聞いてるんだ」

チェレスティーノは固い口調で答えた。

「グランプリファイナルで金メダルを獲った。四大陸選手権でも金メダルを獲った。世界選手権でもだ。一体これ以上、何が欲しいんだ？言ってみろ」

 

「僕は･････････ヴィクトルに、勝ちたい」

勇利は口ごもりながら呟いた。視線は外したままだ。チェレスティーノがコーチになってからの時間を考えると、この勇利の目標についてコーチが知らないのは不自然なほどだった。けれど、勇利はまだこれを打ち明けるのが恥ずかしかった。こうやって口にしてみると、すごく自分がつまらないちっぽけな人間に聞こえた。ヴィクトルを打ち負かすことがどういう意味を持つのか、英語でも日本語でも、勇利はきちんと説明できる言葉を持たなかった。ただの勝利じゃない。もっと多くのことがかかっているのだ。

 

「そうだな。お前はヴィクトルに勝ちたい」

チェレスティーノの視線は鋭かった。

「それじゃあ言ってみろ。部屋にこもったまま落ち込むことが、ヴィクトルに勝つ方法なのか？お前はどうやってそれを成し遂げるつもりだ？」

 

その言葉にハッとして、勇利はコーチの顔を見上げた。その目には炎のような熱が燃えていることに驚く。

 

「勇利、お前は才能のあるスケート選手だ」

チェレスティーノは続けた。視線はまだしっかりと勇利の顔に向けられていて、しっかりと目を合わせてこちらを見ろ、と言っているかのようだった。

「お前はトップスケーターの一人だ。自分が何と言おうと、それは皆が分かっていることだ。何よりも、文字通りトップにだってなれるポテンシャルがある。才能や技術があるし、決意もある。何度打ち負かされようともいつだってお前は再び立ち上がってきた。一体何が変わったんだ？お前は今、モチベーションを失って、目標を失って、もうそのゴールにはたどり着けないと、諦めてしまっている。そして、モチベーションもと目標がなければ、お前はずっとここで立ち止まったままだ。だから言ってみろ。･･･お前は、何が欲しいんだ？」

 

「僕はヴィクトルに勝ちたい」

勇利はハッキリと言った。より大きな声で、自信のこもった声で。これまでの連続した敗北によって少しずつ削られてきた自信。チェレスティーノは正しかった。勇利はヴィクトルの復帰が怖かった。彼に相対することが怖すぎて、自分に自信をなくしていた。そして、自分こそが自分を信じてやらないと、優勝することなどできない。

 

「次に僕がヴィクトルと対戦するのはオリンピックだ」

勇利は強い声で続けた。

「僕はそこでヴィクトルに勝ちたい。世界中の観客を前にした、一番大切な試合で。僕を疑うやつ全員に、僕はできるんだって、世界中に証明したい。特にヴィクトルに」

 

チェレスティーノは微笑んだ。今度は温かく心のそこからの微笑みだった。

「いいぞ」

チェレスティーノは返事をした。

「よし。ならばまずリンクに出て、どうやってそれを達成するのかを見せてもらおう」

 

 

 

——————————

 

 

 

ロシアは勇利が思っていたほど寒くなかった。

 

スケーターとしてのキャリアを重ねるうちにロシアには何度か訪れていたけれど、この国についての知識と印象はロシア大会の開かれるモスクワに限定されていた。大会で訪れるモスクワはいつも凍えるように寒かったので、ロシア全体がいつもそれほどの寒さに堪え忍んでいる訳では無いということに勇利は驚いた。

 

オリンピックのためにロシアを訪れた勇利が驚いたのは天気だけではなかった。そこは今まで経験してきた大会の雰囲気とはまったく違っていた。フィギュアスケートは小さな世界で、だいたいほとんどの選手の名前か顔のどちらかあるいは両方を勇利は知っていた。それに対して、何百人もの様々な競技のアスリートと、彼らのトレーナー、コーチに医者、その他の付随するプロフェッショナルたちに囲まれることは、目眩がしそうだった。

 

前に何度も思ったことだけれど、今回も、ピチット君が一緒に来てくれればよかったのにな、と勇利は思った。ピチットはデトロイトで留守番で、勇利は頻繁にスカイプで連絡を取ったけれど、一緒にいるのとは訳が違った。

 

最後にスカイプで話した時、ピチットは頑張ってと勇利を励まし、グッドラックと応援しながら、絶対にテレビで見るよ、と約束した。勇利の両親と優子、西郡とミナコも同じように約束した。オリンピックのチケットを取れた者などいなかったし、誰もそこまで高いチケットを買うことはできなかったので、直接見に来てくれる人はいなかったけれど、沢山の人が自分を見守ってくれていて、成功を祈ってくれていることは勇利を少しほっとさせた。

 

世界一の座を今一度奪い取ろうとするファンお気に入りのスケーターを見ようと、観客席を埋め尽くす何千人ものヴィクトルファンにはとは比べものにはならなかったけれど、勇利はそれについては考えないようにした。

 

テレビ中継を見る約束の他に、ピチットは勇利にも約束をさせた。優しいピチットらしく、思い詰めすぎないこと、そしてオリンピックという混乱の中でもできるだけ少しでもリラックスできる時間を作って、楽しむことを、ピチットは勇利に約束させた。チェレスティーノも同じことを考えているだろうと勇利は思った。グランプリファイナルでの敗北から復活して以来、勇利は一日も休みをとらず、毎日長時間の練習を重ね、演技を磨いてきた。そして二人がこのオリンピックという体験を実際の試合以上に楽しんでほしいと思っていることを、勇利は分かっていた。

 

勇利はまだ微妙な気持ちだった。開幕式や、どうやら毎晩選手村のどこかで行われているらしいアスリート達のパーティまで、オリンピックの全てが派手すぎて大げさだった。ここにやってくる前にも、閉じられたドアの向こう側に、オリンピックでは快楽主義的な様々な出来事が起きているということは聞いたことがあった。勝利の祝福か、敗北の涙を流し去るためか、どちらにしても大量のアルコールが消費されているらしいということ。そして悪名高い、アスリート達同士の親密な密会が頻繁にあるらしいということ。

 

どちらも勇利にはあまり楽しそうに思えなかった。勇利は群衆から距離を置いて、なるべく一人で過ごしてこれから起きることに心の準備をしようとした。ピチットは最後のスカイプで通話を切る前に、生意気にも「馬鹿なことはしちゃダメだよ！」と大げさなウィンクをして、勇利は鼻で笑ったのだった。ピチットが冗談を言っているのは分かっていたし、羽目を外すというのは勇利から最も遠い経験だった。

 

混沌としたオリンピックの雰囲気と一カ所に詰め込まれたアスリートの人数のおかげで、勇利はヴィクトルと鉢合わせにならずにすんだ。競技選手達同士は基本的に同じエリアで過ごしていたけれど、勇利は社交的なイベントを固い決意ですべて避け、ほんの一瞬だけ、一回だけヴィクトルを見かけただけだった。

 

チェレスティーノは勇利の非社交的な行動を一度だけ叱ったけれど、勇利は何かイベントが終わるごとに起きる祝いのムードに参加する気は全くなかった。

 

アスリート達の競技イベントが終わるごとに行われた非公式のパーティーはいつも無駄に豪華で、やっと自分の競技を終えた選手達がそれぞれのやり方でそれまでのストレスを発散していた。彼らのうちのほとんどが酒を飲み、泥酔していた。他の者たちはその中からそれぞれの一夜限りの相手を引っ張り出して、それぞれの個室へと消えていって朝までその姿を見ることはなかった。

 

ぼんやりと、勇利はヴィクトルもこうして誰かを部屋に連れて帰ったりしたのだろうかと考えた。見かけなかったとはいえ、こういったイベントにヴィクトルも参加しているのだろうと勇利は確信していた。なんと言ってもヴィクトルはアスリートの間でも有名だったし、フィギュアスケート界のトップだった。ファンからアスリートまで、彼とベッドを共にできるなら何でもするという人は多くいるだろう。こういったアスリート達の好むストレス発散の行為にヴィクトルが参加しているであろうことは、論理的な帰結だった。

 

こうしてこのことについて考え初めてしまうと、何故か、勇利の頭は他のことに思考を切り替えることができなかった。仕方の無いことだと勇利は思った。ヴィクトルはこの競技において自分の最大のライバルだし、二人のプロフェッショナルとしてのスケート人生はすでに密接に絡みあっていた。プライベートに少しだけ興味が沸いても、仕方のないことだ。

 

別にヴィクトルが誰と寝ているかどうかが気になった訳ではない。ほんの少しだけの興味が沸いた、それだけだ。

 

 

 

 

——————————

 

 

宣伝されていた熱狂や壮大なショーとは裏腹に、オリンピックのでのスケーティングは実際の他の大会とあまり違わなかった。確かにいつもよりピリピリしてはいるけれど、勇利の精神的なフォーカスや集中力のレベルは同じだった。勇利の準備は万端だった。今までで一番、これまでにないほどに。そして、今までで一番自信があった。チェレスティーノと共に勇利はプログラムを完璧なものにし、グランプリファイナルの時とは全く違うものに作り上げた。

 

後から行った分析は完璧に徹底していて、勇利はグランプリファイナルでのパフォーマンスの時には認識することのできなかった点を理解することができた。あの時はヴィクトルが丸一年いなかったことで、自分自身に対する期待や、自分はできると証明したいという欲望に飲み込まれてしまっていた。転落のきっかけとなったのは、自分の強みや特徴を生かすことを犠牲にしてまで、自分の元・憧れである最大のライバルの真似をしたことだった。

 

四回転フリップはまさにその象徴だった。ヴィクトルの代名詞と言われるジャンプへの挑戦は勝つことに必死になるあまりの行動で、完全に裏目にでた。勇利が勝つのに四回転フリップなど必要はないのだ。勇利の真の才能はそのプレゼンテーションにあって、ジャンプではない。今までに勇利を傑出させてきたプログラムは、すべて心の底から滑ったものだった。音楽とテーマが完璧に勇利自身の感情と合わさって、その気持ちを氷の上で、観客の心の琴線に触れながら、表現することができた。今回のプログラムはそこを狙うつもりだった。金を取るためには、それしかない。

 

競技大会日程はあっという間に過ぎ去って、一日ごとにスピードが速まっていくようだった。勇利は滑って、滑って、滑り続けた。足にいくつもの痣ができるまで、心臓が爆発しそうになるまで。それでも勇利は滑り続けた。すべてが終わるまでは立ち止まれない、休めない。すべてが終わるまで、それがどんな結果であっても。

 

他のスケーター達のフリースケーティングを見るのは今までの勇利のキャリアにおいて一番緊張する瞬間だった。全てのスケーター達が世界中から集まったトップ中のトップ選手達だった。一人一人の演技に、それぞれが氷に捧げる魂のかけらが、そして表彰台への願いがこめられていた

 

勇利の滑走順は最後だったため、最初から最後まで全員のスケーターの演技を見守らなければならなかった。同時にスケーター達が最後の演技をする中すべての観客が漏らした驚きの声や悔しげなうめきや、最後の挨拶の後の万雷の拍手のすべてをも聞かなければならなかった。冬季オリンピックは四年に一度しかないので、オリンピック優勝は世界選手権よりもずっと名誉のある、スケーター達が獲得できる中でも最高の称号である。ほとんどの選手はそれぞれのスケート人生においてそのチャンスは二度ほどしか訪れず、何人かのスケーター達が死に物狂いで金メダルを獲るために戦っていることを勇利は知っていた。それは見た目にも明らかだった。競争の激しい世界選手権でさえ見られないような悪意が、オリンピックの水面下では見られた。

 

ヴィクトルは勇利の直前の滑走順で、彼が氷に足を踏み出した時の観客の轟くような声援といったら耳が聞こえなくなりそうなほどだった。観客は口々に大声で応援を叫び、その音量に勇利は耳が痛くなった。ヴィクトルは祖国の地に立つスケート界に君臨するチャンピオンなのだ。彼を支持する者の数は計り知れなく、圧倒されるほどだった。

 

ヴィクトルはどうやらそこまで動じていないようで、声援を笑顔で受け止め、群衆に手を振り、熱狂するファンの騒音レベルをまた一段と上げた。予想しなかったことに、勇利はヴィクトルがリンクに出ると共に息が一瞬だけ止まるのを感じた。スタイルは今までの衣装とは全く違っていたが、上半身の暗い赤は、この数年努力して思い出すまいとしてきた特定の記憶を勇利に思い出させた。それを目にした勇利の心臓は思考を裏切るように少しだけ速く鼓動を刻みはじめ、勇利は元に戻れ、と念じた。

 

こんな反応は馬鹿みたいだし、もし今度こそヴィクトルに勝ちたいのなら、しっかりしないといけないんだ。

 

 

 

 

——————————

 

 

勇利はヴィクトルのプログラムを見なかった。自分がリンクに出る前にやらなければならないことが沢山あった。直前の身体ストレッチや簡単なウォームアップのルーティンをして、リンクに出る時に最高のコンディションでいるようにしなければならない。ヴィクトルがリンクに出るのを見た後、勇利は控え室に戻り、決意を持って自分の最後の数分を最大限活用することにした。

 

努力はしたものの、勇利が試みた何一つ、響き渡る騒音を頭から追い出すことはできなかった。ヴィクトルが演技をする中で聞こえる観客の歓声、名前を呼ぶ声が何度も何度も繰り返される。耳をふさぎたくなるような騒音の中、勇利はとにかく呼吸をすることを意識して、今までのようにそちらに気を取られないように自分に強制した。

 

これは僕の晴れ舞台だ。

動揺している暇なんてない。

僕は完璧でなくちゃいけない。

完璧の、それ以上でなくちゃいけないんだ。

 

チェレスティーノが側で何か喋っていた。おそらく勇利を元気づけることを口にしているのだろう。勇利の耳には勇利の回りを包み込むノイズにしか聞こえなかった。まるで海の波が岩に当たって砕け散るように、言葉は勇利の回りを浮遊したけれど、自分の頭の中でいっぱいの勇利の耳には何一つ入ってこなかった。

 

勇利の滑走順を示すベルが鳴った。リンクへ向かうよう促され、勇利は大きく息を吸った。目を閉じる。そのときが来たのだ。

 

勝負の時が、来たのだ。

 

 

 

 

——————————

 

 

 

勇利はリンクの中心に立っていた。観客の方は見なかった。ジャッジの方も見なかった。勇利はすべての集中力を、自分自身の内側へと導いた。自分の魂の中心へと降りていき、自分自身を形作る最も本質的な、原始的な部分へとたどり着く。

 

今までのスケートキャリアの中で初めて、勇利はフリースケーティングの音楽を作曲家に依頼した。今までの演技では自分の感情を音楽に合わせてきて、他の誰かのために作られた音楽に自分を合わせることで満足してきた。しかし、今回のプログラムは違う。今回は自分の感情だけを滑るのではない。今回は、自分の夢、希望、信じるもの、そして心の奥底からの欲望を滑るのだ。今までで一番、自分自身の心に痛々しいほど近いプログラム。勇利はそれを並外れて誇りに思っていた。

 

[音楽](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ORDXWrL5EuQ)が泉のようにスピーカーからあふれだし、勇利は動いた。内側では、紡がれる言葉の意味に集中した。心の奥底から滝のように湧き出てきて止まらない言葉たち。紡がれる物語は勇利のもので、勇利だけのものだった。この瞬間、氷の上に出るこの瞬間、世界中の前で自分自身を証明するために作られた物語。

 

勇利はまるで自分が空を飛んでいるように感じた。すべての動きが自然にできた。すべてのスピン、すべてのジャンプが物語の一部となって、身体を機械的に動かすのでは無く、勇利の身体は魂の根本から動いた。体重の重みがまるでないような、何も勇利を地面に留めておくことなどできないような感覚を覚えた。

 

これは僕の歌。

僕のプログラム。

僕のための瞬間。

 

あの日から長い年月が過ぎた。悔しさに涙した子供の怒れる心の中に、その夢が初めて生まれてから。その夢は勇利の中で育ち、人生に深く編み込まれていった。ひとつひとつの失敗を、敗北を超えてその夢は生き残った。もう辞めてしまいたい、もう無理だと思ったすべての瞬間を超えて。勇利の欲望、その夢は、勇利の中に生き残り、勇利はその夢と共にここまでやってきた。

 

そして今、その夢が花咲く時がきたのだ。このプログラム、この歌は、今まで何年もの間勇利が努力してきたすべてのこと、どれだけ転んでも立ち上がろうと勇利を励ましてきたすべてのものの集大成だった。僕にはできる、という確信、願望、欲望。絶対にできるのだと。ただただ自分の英雄と同じリンクで滑りたいと願ったあの小さくて太った子供が、何度も何度も蹴り落とされても立ち上がり、少しずつ順位を勝ち上がり、もっと、もっと高く、と願ってきたそのすべて。自分を疑う世界中の人々に、そして自分など絶対に無理だと切り捨てたあの男に、自らの価値を証明するために。

 

勇利はヴィクトルに勝つのだ。二人の人生において一番大切な、最も重要な試合において、ヴィクトルの祖国で、彼に声援を送る観客を目の前にして、勇利はヴィクトルを打ち負かす。

 

勇利のヴィクトルに対する信頼は、子供の頃に失われた。けれど、今、彼はもっとずっと良いものを手にしていた。

自分自身を信じる気持ちを、得たのだ。

 

音楽が終わりに近づき最高潮に達し、勇利は最後のスピンの最後の回転に入り、氷の中心で止まり片手を空中に突き出して、顔を天に向ける。心臓は胸から飛び出そうなほどばくばくと狂ったように高鳴り、観客にも聞こえているかもしれないほどだった。

 

観客は大きな声援にどよめいた。賞賛が四方八方全ての方角から振ってきて、拍手喝采が勇利の耳と心を満たした。花束や様々なプレゼントが滝のように氷に降り落ちてくる。観客席の全ての方向で国旗が振られ、勇利の故郷を表す白と赤が勇利のぼやけた視界を満たした。

 

勇利は涙が目に溢れてくるのを感じた。たくさんの感情が胸の奥にわき上がってきて、身体中におさまらないくらいだった。自分の魂を世界中にさらけ出したことは、ほとんど信じがたいくらい、自分の中で沸き上がってくる気持ちを抑えきれなかった。

 

未だ茫然としながらリンクから降りた勇利には、ものすごい勢いで興奮しながら勇利を褒め称えるチェレスティーノの言葉はほとんど耳に入っていなかった。今考えられるのはキスアンドクライへ移動すること、そしてリンクの反対側で今まさにジャッジが計算している点数のことだけだった。

 

よろめくようにして座り込み、ベンチの端を支えにして上半身を保つ。この滑りが望むような点数であるように祈りながら。

 

目を開けたとき、視界には隣に座っているチェレスティーノ、リンクの反対側のジャッジ達、そして観客席に座っていてこちらを見ているヴィクトルしか目に入らなかった。自分のものよりもよく知っている、あの、いつもの、アイスブルーの瞳。

 

点数が発表された。観客が、耳がつんざくような賞賛の声を轟かせる。

 

勇利はただ見つめていた。心臓が胸の中で鼓動を止めた気がした。

 

勇利は勝ったのだ。

 

 

 

——————————

 

 

全員の順位が発表された後の式典は勇利にとって非現実的な気分だった。すべてが素晴らしい夢の中のようで、絶対に目を覚ましたくない夢想の中にいるようだった。表彰台に立って日本の国歌を聴くことは勇利の心を誇りでいっぱいにし、音楽はスタジアム中に響き渡り勇利の骨にまで響いた。家族や、優子や西郡、ミナコやピチットはどう思っているんだろうと勇利は考えた。表彰台の一番上についに立った僕を見て、何を思っているんだろう。

 

最高だったこと、これまでずっと勇利が何年も夢見てきたことは、ヴィクトルだった。表彰台の一番上から、ついに彼の上から、彼を超えて、見下ろすことができる。ヴィクトルの首から下げられた銀色のメダルは彼の髪の色と同じで、似合ってるよ、と勇利は内心で意地悪く考えた。

 

ヴィクトルはトップから一段蹴り落とされるにはふさわしかった。その金メダルを傲慢な手から奪い取る時が来たのだ。八年前、ヴィクトルは希望と憧れと愛に満ちた小さな子供を、お前なんか何の価値もない、何もできないんだと見下した。そして今、汗と血と涙の果てに、その子供は死に物狂い戦い抜いて、表彰台の天辺に立っている。フィギュアスケート界のリビング・レジェンド、ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフよりも、高いところに。

 

勇利はヴィクトルに言ってやりたかった。わめいてやりたかった。ずっと胸の奥に溜め込んでいた思いを、言葉を。

『今なら僕が見える？』

勇利は叫びたかった。

『僕がやってきたことが、僕が成し遂げたことが。今の僕にどれだけの価値があるか、想像もできなかっただろ？』

 

けれど二人は公の場にいて、何百というカメラと何千万という人の目が見守っている。どれだけそれを言ってやりたくても、ここは長年勇利が待ち望んでいた対面の場ではなかった。

 

ヴィクトルがカメラのフラッシュから視線を離して、ちらりと勇利を見上げて目が合った。今までずっと勇利がヴィクトルを見上げてきたように、少し顔を傾けて勇利の方を見上げなければならないヴィクトルに、勇利の胸にゾクっと満足感が舞い上がった。

 

何千万という人という人々が二人を見つめているのは知っていたけど、勇利は我慢できなかった。ヴィクトルが勇利の下に位置していること、そしてヴィクトルがこちらを見上げるのを眺めることは、たまらなかった。

 

「そこからの眺めはどう？」

勇利は尋ねた。ヴィクトルがいつも立っている場所よりも低い位置にいることに言及するなんて心の狭い発言だとは分かっていたけれど、勇利はそう口にしたことを後悔しなかった。ショックを受けたような表情がヴィクトルの顔に浮かび、勇利はそれだけでも言った価値があると思った。ジャコメッティまでが表彰台の反対側の一番下でくすくすと忍び笑いをするのが聞こえた。

 

ヴィクトルはまるで何か返事をしたそうに見えたけれど、その目はすぐに、何が起きているのかを見定めようと彼らを見つめるカメラの方へと戻り、言葉を何一つ交わすことなく、カメラマンはグループ写真を撮るために三人に表彰台から降りるよう促した。

 

勇利は少しその流れに不満だった。勇利は表彰台の一番上からの眺めを楽しんでいた。もしかしたら少し過剰なほどに。どこにいたって勇利が金メダルだという事実は変わらなかったし勇利自身も世界のてっぺんにいる心持ちではあったけれど、それでも表彰台から降りて何センチも勇利より背の高い二人のスケーターの間に挟まれるのはあまり気分が良くなかった。

 

公式のカメラマンはどうやら三人が仲良くくっついているグループ写真が好みのようで、勇利が居心地が悪く感じるほどに三人をぎゅっと中央によらせてくっつけさせた。勇利はカメラの見えないところでクリスに尻をつかまれているのを感じたが、それよりも調子を狂わせたのは、カメラマンの指示に従ったヴィクトルが、その腕を軽く勇利の肩に回したことだった。

 

勇利がヴィクトルのスケーティングに魅了されていた頃から、そして何年も忘れようとしてきて忘れられなかった夢から頬を上気させて目を覚ますようになってから、だいぶ時間が過ぎていた。勇利はその夢の幻想を頭の後ろの方にしまい込もうと強制し、絶対に考えまいとしたけれど、頭はそれを拒否し身体はそれに反抗し、勇利に身体全体で触れるほど近くに押しつけられたヴィクトルの温もりを肩に感じ、心臓の鼓動は速くなる一方だった。

 

勇利はその気持ちを追いやった。そんな風に感じる自分自身に怒りがわき起こった。これは自分自身の勝利の瞬間なのだ。ついに、ようやく、ヴィクトルを打ち負かした瞬間。決意と意志の強さがもたらした、高みに上り詰めた自分自身を証明した瞬間。自分の身体に押しつけられたもう一つの身体や、肩に回された力強い腕について、自分の身体が本能的に反応している場合ではなかった。

 

撮影が終わってカメラマンの合図と同時に勇利はぎゅっとくっついていた二人から急いで離れた。取り囲んでいたカメラも徐々に撤収が始まり、イベントは終わりを告げる。ようやく勇利はカメラに思考を読まれるんじゃないかという恐怖から解放されて、肩の力が抜けた。スタジアムにはまだ何千人もの観客やファンが残っていたけれど、カメラにすべての動きを録画されている時よりはまだ少し自由度があった。

 

表彰台の上でのやりとり以上に、勇利には言いたいことが山ほどあった。もう何年もの間勇利の内側に閉じ込めてきた思い。あのジュニアグランプリファイナルの運命的な邂逅の日から、このついにヴィクトルを倒す日に、何を言ってやろうかずっと考えていた。あのトイレでの最悪の邂逅の日、憎しみの対象を目の前にして舌が凍りついて何も言えなかった時から、勇利はずっと金メダルを獲ってからでなければ言えない酷い言葉の数々を内側に溜めていた。

 

しかしカメラがいなくなってからも、彼らは多くの人に取り囲まれていた。勇利は人前で口論を始めるほど馬鹿ではなかった。これは個人的な問題だった。ヴィクトルと自分の間で決着をつけなければならない問題であって、他の誰も関係ない。勇利の人生の中でも最もプライベートな部分、そして勇利が今の勇利になるまでを形作ったもの。それを世界中に知らせるつもりはなかった。伝えるのは、ヴィクトルにだけだ。

 

ヴィクトルは再び勇利の方を見ていた。前と同じ、勇利の前でよく見せた、何かを探るような視線。これまで勇利は、ヴィクトルは勇利の弱点を探し欠点を暴き出して、勇利を分析しているに違いないと思っていた。今度は、きっと何故勇利みたいなやつが彼を倒すことができたのだろうと考えを巡らせているに違いなかった。

 

自分でもびっくりするほどの心の狭さで、勇利は自分の首から提げられた金メダルを鋭い目で見下ろし、そしてもう一度ヴィクトルの方を見上げた。挑戦するかのように、眉をつり上げる。大勢の人に囲まれているから言葉では伝えられないかもしれないけれど、他にも方法はある。

 

『僕は勝った。あんたは負けた。それってどんな気分かな、ニキフォロフ？』

 

ヴィクトルの口が僅かに開いた。何かを口にしようとしたのか、それとも驚いたのかは、判然としない。しかし二人の間に何かが起こる前に、ジャコメッティが二人の間に入り、彼らしい大げさな仕草で勇利の優勝を祝った。勇利は苛ついたものの、諦めがちにその賞賛を受け取った。クリスは良いスケーターだった。たまに、いや時々勇利の神経に障ることもするけれど、それでも一人のスケーターとして敬意を払って接するべきだ。

 

ジャコメッティがやっと離れて行った時、ついにずっとこれまで先延ばしにしていたことを伝えるのだという強い意志で、勇利はヴィクトルが立っていた方へ振り返った。

 

けれど勇利が振り向いたとき、ヴィクトルはもうどこにもいなかった。

 

 

 

 

——————————

 

 

 

ヴィクトルは公式のアフターパーティーには姿を現さなかった。そして連盟やスポンサーなどの公的機関からの人間がほとんどいなくなった後まで続いた、アスリート達がやっと思う存分祝福のどんちゃん騒ぎができる非公式のパーティーにも現れなかった。普段なら勇利はこういった社交的な集まりは避けるのだけれど、でも勇利は怒りを感じていて、このフラストレーションをどうにかするために何か方法が必要だった。

 

何年も何年も、これだけの努力を積んできて、ついにヴィクトルを正々堂々と試合で打ち負かすことができた。あの日の復讐をする完璧なチャンスだった。彼が聞くに値することの全部を言ってやるつもりだった。ヴィクトルは誰に負けたのか、どうして負けたのか。それなのに、ヴィクトルが･･･そのまま姿を消すなんて。

 

勇利は怒り狂っていた。こんなに長い間待っていたのに、こんなに長い間厳しい練習を積んできたのに、ヴィクトルはパーティーにつきあうほどの礼儀すら持っていない。

 

心が弱ってきたその一瞬の隙間に勇利は、他のスケーター達からの祝福の酒を受け取った。皆その日の高揚感のまま、あるいは悲嘆に満ちたまま、グラスを一つ一つ空にしていった。スケート界のレジェンドをその座から引きずり落とし、世界一の称号を自らのものとした勇利はこのイベントの主役だった。他のスケーター達は勇利に群がり、賞賛と祝いの酒を次々に勇利に浴びせかけた。

 

自分の勝利がヴィクトルによって再びけちを付けられたことに、勇利は怒っていた。勇利はどんどん勧められるままに酒を飲み干し、アルコール摂取量が増えるにつれてだんだん頭が軽くふわふわと感じられるようになってきた。自分でも驚いたことに勇利は酒に強かった。去年大学に入ってから、周りが面白がる中で、自分では内心驚きだったけれど、気づいたことだった。しかし酒に強いとはいえ、限界はあった。じきに勇利の足下はおぼつかなくなり、周りの退廃的な空気に飲まれていった。

 

ロシアの女子スケート選手が勇利をショットグラスでウォッカの一気飲み勝負に持ち込んで、勇利はひりひりと燃えるようなアルコールが小さなグラスから喉を通って落ちていくのを感じた。今日はもうすでに一人のロシア人を倒したのだから、もう一人くらい倒しても構わないだろう。

 

その後何が起きたのか、勇利は全く覚えていない。

 

 

 

——————————

 

 

翌朝、勇利は頭痛と共に目を覚ました。昨日着ていた洋服はだいたい半分くらい身につけたままで、全体的に最悪の気分だった。誰かーー多分チェレスティーノだろうーーが、哀れに思って眼鏡をベッドサイドのテーブルに置いてくれていた。完全に酔いつぶれた勇利をきっとベッドまで連れて行ってくれて、シーツをかけてくれたのだろうけど、その後眠っている間かなり自分は暴れたらしく、シーツがめちゃくちゃに絡まっていて、勇利はぐちゃぐちゃになったシーツの間から抜け出すのに何分かかかった。吐きそうな気分で、勇利は自分の肌が乾いたアルコールと汗でべたべたしていることに気づいた。髪の毛はもっと酷かった。

 

一瞬、勇利は昨晩の記憶がまったくないことに感謝した。勇利はただただ怒りを覚えいてた。どれだけ自分が頑張ってもヴィクトルにとってはどうでもいいことで、自分と話すことさえ面倒という様子でパーティーにだって顔を出さない。勇利はもう何年もの間この瞬間を待っていたのに、実際にやっとヴィクトルに面と向かって言ってやりたい言葉を口にしようとした時になって、その機会すら与えぬまま、ヴィクトルは影も形も消えてしまった。

 

記憶がなくなっているのは、ネガティブな感情を整理する上では多分あまりいいことではないのだろう、と勇利は思った。けれど、してしまったことはしてしまったことだし、それについて後悔しても仕方ないことだった。急いで勇利は二つほど時々チェックしているソーシャルメディアのホーム画面をたどってみて、昨夜の酔っ払った写真がインターネット上にはどうやら上がっていないらしいことに感謝した。ということは、多分そこまで酷い有様という訳ではなかったのだろう。それか、その場にいたアスリート達のの誰かが、恥ずかしい写真を公開することが、他の誰かがそれをだしにして誰かを脅して、そのまた誰かが誰かを･･･と脅迫状のドミノ倒しになることに気づいて辞めさせたかのどちらかだった。どのみちこういう写真は隠れて沢山撮られているものだ。ほとんどのアスリート達はソーシャルメディア上でも活発に発言していたけれど、お互いの酷い行状は基本的に日の目を見ることは無かった。狭い世界だし、お互いに恥をかくような出来事は多かれ少なかれ皆経験していることだった。

 

理由が何であれ、勇利にはありがたかった。勇利はソーシャルメディアではあまり存在感がなく、どんな勇利に関する小さな情報でもファン達は飛びついた。完全に酔いつぶれて、自分でも嫌になるほどの面積の肌を露出した状態で写っている写真など、もし撮られていたら即座にインターネットに上がるだろうし、もし勇利が再びリンクに戻りたいのならば絶対にそんなことがあってはならなかった。そんな姿が流出したら、恥ずかしくて絶対に生きていけない。

 

昨夜何が起きたとしても、その証拠がどこにも見つからないことに勇利は安堵した。こういうことが後々自分に祟るような結果になることだけは避けたかった。

 

 

 

 

——————————

 

 

世界選手権大会で、勇利はまだ先日の勝利と、成功体験のスリルに酔いしれていて、成すことすべてが易々とできるようだった。ヴィクトルはたまに練習や公式のイベントでたまに見かけただけだった。ヴィクトルはあれ以来勇利に話しかけることはなかったけれど、こちらを見つめてくる視線はより頻繁に感じられるようになった。勇利が振り返るといつもヴィクトルは勇利を見つめているのだった。評価するかのように、観察するかのように。

 

どうやってこの予期せぬ敗北から立ち上がり、勇利を金メダルの座から引きずり落とすか、ヴィクトルが企んで作戦を練っていることは明らかだった。勇利は気にしなかった。実際、この特定の相手から浴びせられてきたしつこい注目の視線に対して今まで感じていた居心地の悪さはもはや感じなくなり、その視線を逆に楽しめるようになってきた。ついに、ヴィクトルは勇利のことを脅威として認識しなければいけなくなったことが、競技者として意識せざるをえなくなったことが、楽しかった。

 

今度は、自分はできるんだ、という決意に加えて、自分はできたんだ、という自信をもって、勇利は大会に臨んだ。自分は優勝した。それは誰にも否定できないんだ。ヴィクトルにだってさえ。

 

勝利のゾクゾクするような満足感は、ヴィクトルから金メダルを奪い取って表彰台の一番上から見下ろす快感は、二度目もまったく変わらず同じだった。金メダルを胸にぎゅっと押しつけ、顔全体に大きな笑顔が広がった。誇りと自信が胸と目の奥からわいてきた。世界チャンピオンの座を保持し続けることができることの味は、ただ一度の勝利よりずっと甘かった。今回はヴィクトルから勝利を奪っただけでなく、その歴代連続金メダルの流れを、誰にもできないような方法で阻止してみせたのだから。

 

ヴィクトルはオリンピックの試合の後姿を消したけれど、今回彼に逃げ場は無かった。協会が公式に行う、スケーターやコーチが全員泊まっているホテルの宴会場で行われるアフターパーティーへの参加は義務というのが暗黙の了解だったし、勇利が何時間もの退屈な公式のパーティーに参加しなければならないように、銀メダリストのヴィクトルが参加することだって当然のことのように期待されている。

 

窮屈なフォーマルスーツを着て宴会場に入った勇利は、こっそりと辺りを見回してヴィクトルが部屋の反対側にいるのを見つけた。数人の面白みのない退屈な顔した連盟の男達が、ヴィクトルと彼のコーチと一緒に、つまらなさそうな会話をしている。勇利は苛立った。ヴィクトルと会って話すチャンスは、いつだって公式のイベントだけで、会話の内容はいつも公にできることに限られる。勇利はまだ、ヴィクトルに自分の勝利の味と彼の敗北の味をじっくり味わわせてやりたかった。目の前で自分の金メダルをぶら下げて、鼻で笑ってやりたかった。僕にはできないってずっと思っていたでしょう、なのにほら、見てみなよ。どれだけヴィクトルが間違っていたか。

 

パーティーは予想通り、信じられないくらい退屈だった。スケート協会の人たち、コーチや他のスケーター達が集まって、仕事の話ばかりだった。時間が経ち夜が更けるにつれて、カップルたちがダンスフロアへ繰り出し、背後に流れるクラシック音楽に合わせてくるくると回ったりステップを踏んだりしはじめた。

 

会場中を一通りチェレスティーノと巡り終わると、勇利はコーチから離れて飲み物のテーブルへと向かった。胃が飲み過ぎるなと警告するようにぎゅっとなり、ウォッカの味が幻となって喉の奥に感じられた。オリンピックと同じ醜態を晒すわけにはいかない。その代わり、勇利はシャンパンをグラス一杯だけあおり、もう一つのグラスを手の中でゆらした。少しずつグラスのシャンパンを口にしながら、今日一日のことを思い出しながら、部屋の方へと振り返る。

 

「踊らないかい？」

 

背後からぶつけられた質問に思考を中断され、勇利は振り向いた。グラスの中身をこぼしそうになる。聞き覚えのある声。

 

ヴィクトルが後ろに立っていた。自分でもシャンパンのグラスを手にしていて、その荒れ狂うような激しさを秘めた瞳は、いつも勇利の前に現れる時と同じような真剣な表情で、勇利の目をじっと見つめている。

 

「えーと･･･ごめん、何？」

勇利はどもりながら当惑した。一体何が起きているのか全く分からなかった。

 

「俺と、一緒に。踊らないかい？」

ロシア人は意図を明確にするかのように言い直した。体重をかける足を変えて、少しだけ咳払いをしながら。

「俺と一緒に踊らないかい？」

 

「踊る？･･････あんたと？」

勇利は未だに困惑していた。頭の一部では、今すぐ消え失せろと言いたかった。いつもみたいに自分の勝利の瞬間にずかずかと踏み込んできて、一人で平和に味わっていた勝利の気分を台無しにされたくなかった。頭の反対側では、ヴィクトルの申し出を受けたくなった。勇利は興味を持った。こいつは何かを狙っている。けれど、それが一体何なのか分からない。

 

ヴィクトルは手の平を上向きにして片手を差し出した。勇利は突然理解した。これは挑戦だ。このロシア人は勇利を挑発している。ダンスの申し出を、受けれるものなら、受けてみろ、と。最後に二人がリンクの外で対面してからだいぶ経っている。二人はまだ全ての意味でライバルだったけれど、この申し出は二人をいつもの氷上での戦いとはまた違った分野で、より接近した、直接的な対決を可能にする。

 

突然、絶対に後になんて引いてやるもんかという気がわき起こって、勇利はヴィクトルの手を取り、徐々に人でいっぱいになってきたダンスフロアへとヴィクトルが先導するのを許した。部屋の反対側の奥の方で演奏するバンドは明るいワルツを演奏していて、カップルたちがゆっくりと確かなリズムに合わせてくるくると回っていた。

 

二人の手はしっかりと握りしめられていて、勇利は軽く周りで踊っているカップル達のポジションを確認し、彼らを真似てヴィクトルの肩に手を置いた。ヴィクトルは訝しげな顔をして勇利を一瞥してから、勇利の腰に手を回す。

 

言葉での合図なしに、二人は同時に足を踏み出した。勇利が前へ、ヴィクトルが後ろへ、完璧なタイミングでダンスが始まる。同時に動き出してから、勇利はあまりに自分たちの動きが自然で、ぴったりあっていたか、驚いている自分に気がついた。

 

けれど勇利はそれ以上考えることを許さなかった。これはダンスじゃない、対決だ。ヴィクトルは氷の上でも外でも勇利の腕前を試し、見極めようとしているのだ。ヴィクトルがダンスのリードを取っているのは、自分の優勢を主張したいからだ。最も大事な称号の二つを勇利が奪い取り、世界中の目の前で屈辱を受けたからこそ、ヴィクトルはこうして、今の彼にできる唯一の方法で、勇利に自分の優位を主張してくる。

 

けれどそんなことはどうでもよかった。自分にこそ今優位があるのだと勇利は知っていた。勝者は勇利であり、メダル獲得者であり、ヴィクトルが何をしたってそれを変えることはできない。

 

突然、勇利はヴィクトルにそのことを思い出させたくなってたまらなくなった。ダンスフロアの喧噪はうるさくて、比較的プライベートな会話もできる環境だったけれど、それでもずっと言いたかった言葉は言えなかった。自分が何者なのか、どうして彼を打ち負かすとそこまで決意をして、一度ならず二度も実行できたのかを口にするには、周りに聞き耳を立てている者が多すぎた。溜め込んだ長年の恨みを公の場で晴らすのは勇利のスタイルではなかった。勇利はもっと内にこもった人間だった。けれど、だからといって勇利はそれをひねくれたからかいの形で表現せずにいられるほどできた人間でもなかった。

 

「あんたのプログラム、すごく良かったよ」

勇利はステップを外さないように気をつけながら言った。

「銀メダルにふさわしかった」

 

心の狭い物言いだとは分かっていたけれど、言ってからとてつもない満足感がわいてきた。ヴィクトルが前に自分に言ったような皮肉のこもった褒め言葉だった。そして同じことをついにそっくりそのまま言い返せたことは、ぞくぞくするような安堵感をもたらした。

 

勇利の手の下で、ヴィクトルの手が一瞬握りしめられ、ステップが足下で少しだけよろけるのを感じた。それでもヴィクトルは優れた踊り手で、リズムは決して外さなかった。勇利が気のせいだったかもしれないと思うほど、ヴィクトルはすぐにワルツの動きを復活させた。

 

「ありがとう」

ヴィクトルは勇利の目を見つめたまま返事をした。

「君の演技もとても素晴らしかった。君は金メダルを獲るのが大好きみたいだね」

 

勇利は目を細めて、ヴィクトルの言葉の中に隠された皮肉や侮蔑の含意を探ったけれど、読み切れなかった。何年経っても、いつだってヴィクトルの真意は読めない。

 

「そうだよ」

代わりに勇利は返事をした。真実だったし、ヴィクトルもそれを知っていると思ったからだ。今までの勇利はこのことをまったく隠してこなかった。ヴィクトルは自分がどれだけ彼を倒すことで満足感を得ているか、知っているはずだ。オリンピックでもそれは明らかだったし、今回だってそうだ。

 

勇利はずっとヴィクトルからの侮辱をずっと頭に掲げて生きてきた。彼は絶対に自分のことなど本気の対戦相手だと思わない、勇利の能力や技術など信じないのだと。それが間違っているということを証明することで得られる満足感を、途中で諦めることなどしたくなかった。たとえそれが失礼にあたっても。ましてや、ヴィクトルの気持ちに配慮などしていられなかった。ヴィクトルは自分の気持ちに配慮したことなどなかったのだから。

 

煌めくシャンデリアの下で二人はスピンをし、クリスタルの虹色の光のかけらがヴィクトルの顔に降り注いだ。銀色の髪が煌めいて、光がベストのボタンに反射する。勇利は顔が少し赤くなるのを抑えなければならなかった。ヴィクトルがベストを着ているのを見て、ハッキリとした現実の記憶と、自分一人の時に頭が勝手に見た夢が蘇ってきた。そしてそれは自分の勝利に浸りたいときに思い出したい記憶ではなかった。

 

勇利は突然宴会場がどれだけ暑いか気がついた。ダンスフロアで押しつけられた身体や窮屈に閉めきられた空間に気づき、突然勇利はスーツがまとわりつくようにべったりして、背中の後ろから熱が上がってくるのを感じた。ヴィクトルも部屋の気温の上昇に気がついたのか、呼吸が少し速くなり、握りしめられたままの手には汗が少し滲み始めた。

 

「勇利」

ヴィクトルは口を開いた。勇利は自分の名前が目の前のロシア人の口から発音されるのに驚いた。アクセントがきついのに、まるでそれは自然とその名前と共にあるべきもののようにふわりと響いた。

「どうして･･･」

 

踊っていた別のカップルが勇利達にぶつかってきて、その言葉は途中で途切れた。二人はバランスを崩し、繋いでいた手が離れる。勇利は自分たちが動くのをやめて立ち止まっていたことにすら気づいていなかった。衝突のあと、勇利は自分たちがダンスフロアの真ん中で棒立ちになり、ダンスの動きを妨げていて、皆がこちらを見ていることに気づいた。恥ずかしくなり、勇利は飲み物のテーブルへと向かう。

 

「飲み物、取ってくる」

つぶやいて、勇利はネクタイを引っ張って緩めた。シャツの襟が急に息苦しかった。

驚くべきことに、ヴィクトルは勇利を追いかけた。

 

ヴィクトルはシャンパンのグラスを一つ自分のために取り、そしてもう一つを勇利に勧めたけれど、勇利は片手で断った。今酒を飲むのはよくない。部屋は暑すぎるし、今の勇利の頭の中は靄がかかっていて、まっすぐものを考えることができないでいる。シャンパンの代わりに勇利は水の入ったグラスを一杯取って、大きな飾りの付いた重々しいドアの方へと歩き出した。外に出て、新鮮な空気が吸いたい。

 

どういう訳か自分でも分からなかったけれど、勇利はヴィクトルの方へと振り返って眉をつり上げた。まるで、ついて来れるものならついて来い、とでも言うように。理由ははっきりしないけれどそれが自分のしたことで、そしてヴィクトルはそれに従った。宴会場を出る勇利の後を追って、人気の無い廊下へ出る。

 

大きなため息をついて、勇利はドアの隣に壁にもたれかかって、グラスの中の水をグイっと飲み干した。喉を通り過ぎる水が熱くなった身体を冷やしていく。暑くて窮屈な宴会場から抜け出したというのに、勇利の身体はまだ熱を持っていて、妙に落ち着かなかった。

 

ヴィクトルは勇利の後をついて宴会場から出てきて、閉じたドアの前に立っていた。もう何年も勇利の夢につきまとったその忌々しい目で、勇利をじっと見つめている。不意に、二人の表情が変化した。痛烈な強烈さはまだそこにあった。けれど、何か他のことが起きていた。何かもっと、他のことが。

 

物心ついたときから、ヴィクトルはずっと勇利の人生に存在し続けていた。最初はヒーローとして、次には敵として。勇利は彼を愛すると同時に憎んでいた。彼のスケートに憧れ、彼の言葉を恨んだ。尊敬し仰ぎ見る一方で、地に粉々に叩きつけてやりたかった。ヴィクトルに関する全ては入り交じった様々な激しい様々な感情で、いつもそれが勇利の中で絡まり合って渦を巻いていてめちゃくちゃになっていて、もはや解きほぐすことなどできなかった。勇利はヴィクトルに勝つことを何年も何年も願い続け、狙い続け、そしてその瞬間がついに来た時、勇利はもっと多くのものが欲しかった。もっと別の、何かが。

 

その瞬間、自分がこれからすごく無謀で、とてもとても愚かな選択をしようとしているということを、頭の隅で認識した。

 

勇利は嘲るようにグラスを掲げ、自分の勝利と相手の敗北を祝う祝杯の仕草をした。勇利の顔に浮かぶのは優しさとは全く逆の冷たい笑顔で、瞳には挑戦的な炎が激しく眩しく燃えていた。

 

『僕を見なよ』

勇利は心の中で嘲った。

『僕はあんたに勝った。さあ、どうするつもりなんだ？』

 

一瞬の動きだけが、勇利に与えられた警告だった。ヴィクトルは勇利を壁に押しつける。燃えるように熱い両手が、痛みを感じるほどの強制力をもって肩に食い込んでくる。グラスは手からはたき落とされ、床を転がっていったけれど、勇利はそれに気づかなかった。突然、激しい勢いで、ヴィクトルの唇が自分のそれに押しつけられてきたからだ。ヴィクトルの片手が肩から離れ、頭の後ろをがっちりとつかんで、髪の毛ごと握りこむ。ヴィクトルはまるでスケートを滑る時のような激しさでキスをした。勇利はその炎に焼かれるように夢中になった。

 

唇が離れていく。ファーストキスは、正直、最高の感覚だった。

 

勇利はキスを返した。内側に炎が燃えるような感覚を覚えていた。勇利はこれが欲しかった。これが、今までに欲しかった何よりも。今後二度とこんな気持ちにはならないだろう、というほどに。肩を強烈な強さでつかんでいたヴィクトルの手は勇利の腰に移動して、その手が触れた場所はそのまま熱で溶けそうだった。その手の動きはまるで、勇利の脳に焼き付けられた、何度も消そうと努力しても無駄に鮮やかに思い出せる、あの夢のイメージと一緒だった。

 

キスは熱くて、乱暴で、必死だった。勇利は獰猛にキスを返した。これはまだ戦いの続きで、相手はヴィクトルなのだ。それは何があっても変わらない。全てが競争の、対戦の一部で、二人はいつもお互いの限界に挑戦し合うのだ。それが今まで二人がしてきたことだった。

 

ヴィクトルがキスの主導権を握っていた。勇利を壁に押しつけ、深く、口腔内いっぱいにキスをして、勇利は息ができないほどだった。頭の一部では最高の気分だったけれど、より強い部分の勇利は反抗した。今夜は勇利のための夜だ。勇利の勝利の夜だ。ヴィクトルにダンスのリードを譲ったけれど、これはそれ以上の戦いで、今度は勇利が主導権を握る番だ。

 

しなやかな身体に隠された筋力を使って、勇利は体勢を逆転させた。今度はヴィクトルが壁に押しつけられる。ほの暗い廊下の照明の下で、髪が乱れ、唇が腫れて真っ赤になり、激しい呼吸で胸が大きく上下するヴィクトルは、信じられないほど魅惑的だった。主導権を握ると心に決めたまま、勇利は急いで壁に押しつけられた身体に覆い被さるように唇をとらえ、再び獰猛なキスをする。理性的な部分が、これは酷い最悪のアイディアだ、後悔するようなことをする前に今すぐやめろ、と悲鳴をあげていたけれど、それを封じるように勇利は自分の欲望に身を任せる。

 

ヴィクトルはキスの合間に息を漏らした。体勢が変わったことはさほど気にしていないようだった。勇利の中に悔しさが沸き上がってきた。勇利はヴィクトルに応戦してほしかった。痛むほどにキスをして、勇利がこれまでしてきたように、勇利に対する怒りをぶちまけてほしかった。

 

腰に添えられたヴィクトルの手が動いてシャツの裾を捲り、全ての理性が勇利の頭から吹っ飛んだ。手が皮膚に直接触れる感覚に勇利は喘いだ。身体をより密着させるように押しつけ、もっと、と煽る。ヴィクトルは一瞬だけ従うように見えた。勇利の髪の毛に埋もれていない方の手で、優しく勇利の肌を撫でる。けれど勇利がより激しくキスをした時、ヴィクトルはその手で勇利を押しやり、二人の身体の間に僅かな距離が生まれる。頭をすこしだけ動かして、額をくっつけたまま、唇が離れる。

 

二人とも息が少しだけ上がっていた。ヴィクトルは勇利の髪に埋もれた手を下ろして、勇利の頬を包む。熱い額はまだ押しつけられたままだった。

 

「俺の部屋。上の階だから」

息の合間にヴィクトルは告げて、勇利は笑い出したくなった。あまりにも当然のことだったからだ。スケーターは全員、バンケットが開催されている同じホテルに泊まっているのだ。けれど笑い出す前に、突然勇利はヴィクトルが何を意図して、どんな提案を示唆しているのかに気づいた。

 

行くべきじゃなかった。これからやろうとしていることはあまりにも愚かで、人生で一番馬鹿げたことだった。

勇利はヴィクトルが嫌いだった。これまでずっと勇利はヴィクトルが嫌いだったし、これはただの力を誇示するゲームで、お互いに対する鬱憤がついに表面に出てきた、それだけだった。

殴り合いの喧嘩で終わったかもしれなかったことは、違う展開になった。

全てが速すぎて、圧倒的すぎて、完璧すぎた。

 

僕はヴィクトルに着いていくべきじゃない。

 

でも、それが勇利のしたことだった。

 

 

 

——————————

 

 

 

二人はかろうじてヴィクトルの部屋にたどり着いた。

 

ヴィクトルは勇利の背中をがっちりと掴んだまま、唇を離すまいとするようにキスを続けながらドアをくぐった。手はすでにシャツのボタンにかかっている。勇利は噛みつくようなキスを返した。歯と舌を使って、小さな声や音をヴィクトルから引き出す。その音が耳に届くたびに、熱が腹の底に溜まっていく。

 

勇利はまったく経験がないと言って良いほどこういったことの経験がなかったし、それはきっと自分のテクニックに表れているんだろうと頭を掠めたけれど、もうそんなことはどうでもよくなっていた。ヴィクトルもそこまで気にしていないようだった。熱情的にキスを繰り返し、熱くなった手がシャツを捲られた下の身体の脇を上下に撫でて、ボタンを外そうともがく。

 

正装のスーツは元々窮屈で面倒くさいと思ってはいたけれど、ここまで嫌だと思ったのは初めてだった。苛立って、勇利はヴィクトルの髪の中に手を通し、頭をしっかりとつかみ、早くしろと合図をした。胸の中に熱い炎が燃えているようで、今にも爆発しそうだった。ヴィクトルがシャツと格闘している間、勇利は必死に靴を蹴り飛ばしながら脱いだ。靴がどこへ跳んでいったかなどどうでもよかった。目の前の男は勇利の動きに気を取られ、目が合う。勇利のシャツを脱がしながら、同時に絶対に離すまいというほどの熱情をもって勇利にキスをしながら。

 

勇利はついに沸き立っていた苛立ちを表に出して、身体ごと二人を反転させた。ヴィクトルが壁に押しつけられ、なでつけられていた勇利の前髪が落ちてくる。勇利はヴィクトルのシャツのボタンを素早く器用に外し、その下に隠れていた滑らかな白い肌が露わになる。その視界がもたらす刺激に驚嘆しながら、勇利はヴィクトルの胸に手を添え、そのまま下の方へとなぞる。勇利の手の下で、胸の筋肉が刺激に緊張し、ぴくりと動くのを感じる。

 

勇利の手が触れてヴィクトルは獣のような低く鋭い喘ぎを漏らした。勇利の腰を掴み、そのままベッドに投げ出すように押し倒す。マットレスの上に弾みを付けて倒れた勇利の荒い息づかいが、静かな部屋に響く。顔は火照っていて髪はくしゃくしゃになって、シャツのボタンが半分開いている。

 

勇利が一呼吸する間もなく、ヴィクトルが両手両足をついて勇利の上に覆い被さってくる。炎のような光を称えた瞳が勇利を見下ろし、そっと大きな手が勇利の顔に添えられ、親指が真っ赤になった唇の柔らかな部分をなぞる。それだけで熱が上がるのを勇利は感じた。頬から首から耳まで、赤くなった面積が広がっていく。夢の中でヴィクトルとこの体勢になっていた記憶を、勇利は鮮烈に思い出した。けれど、今起きていることはそれ以上だった。何年も前の夢から思い出される熱など、今目の前の現実に比べると大したことではなかった。想像していたものなんかよりずっとずっと現実は熱くて激しくて、これに比べたら想像の全てがつまらない灰色に見えた。

 

ヴィクトルはかがみ込んで、勇利の唇をとらえ、焼き焦げるようなキスをする。手が勇利の頬から離れ、半分まだ閉じられたシャツの小さなボタンと再び格闘し始める。外れないボタンに苛立ち低い唸り声を上げて諦めたヴィクトルは、シャツの両側を掴んで勢いよく引っ張る。ビリビリに破けたシャツからボタンが部屋のあちこちへ飛び散る。多分これは怒るべきところなんだろうと勇利はぼんやりと思った。何だかんだ言って気に入っていたシャツだった。けれど、覆い隠す布がなくなったことでその分ヴィクトルの熱烈な手に肌が無防備になり、シャツが惜しいとかそういう感情は全く沸いてこなかった。

 

ヴィクトルは勇利の首の後ろに手を差し込んで、かつてシャツだった布の残りを脱ぎやすいように勇利の身体を少しだけ起こす。首を窮屈に締め付けていた青いネクタイはするっと頭から外されベッドサイドへと投げ出された。

 

突然自意識過剰な部分が頭をもたげ、勇利は自分が今どうなっているかに気がついた。自分は半裸で仰向けになっていて、その上にヴィクトルがシャツをはだけさせて覆い被さっている。はだけているとはいえ、まだその身体はほとんどシャツで覆われている。対等な状況に持ち込もうと、勇利はヴィクトルを押し返し、ヴィクトルは無抵抗に座った勇利がシャツを肩からするりと落としていくのをされるがままにした。白く美しい肌がもっと露わになる。ヴィクトルは簡単にするっとシャツを脱ぎ、さっきネクタイを投げたのと同じ辺りに目も向けずに放り投げ、視界から消えるやいなや両手を勇利の頬に添えて再び深いキスをする。

 

新しい体勢はより対等で、二人ともベッドの上に座って向かい合って、身体がぴったりと押しつけられている。勇利は腹の底の燃えるような熱がどんどん大きくなっていくのを感じた。二人の息はどんどん上がっていって、ヴィクトルのキスは一分ごとに激しさを増していく。

 

ハッと勇利は気づいた。このままこれを続けたいかどうか、今決めなければいけないと。まだ離れる時間はあった。服を着直して、部屋を出て、全部無かったことにできる。でも、そうしたくなかった。経験がなくとも、自分の心の底に流れる最も根本的な欲望は理解することができた。勇利はこれが欲しかった。ヴィクトルが欲しかった。

 

突然勇気が沸いてきて大胆になった勇利は、片足をヴィクトルのそれにひっかけて身体を反転させ、倒れたヴィクトルの上に座る姿勢になり、驚いた表情のヴィクトルを見下ろす。突然の体勢の変化にヴィクトルは驚いただけで、まったく不満そうではなかった。

 

勇利はかがみ込んでヴィクトルの唇にキスをしながら、両手で露わになった肌の面積をなぞる。ヴィクトルは美しかった。逞しく引き締まった筋肉は完璧で、白い肌は窓辺から差し込む月明かりに反射して輝くようだった。

 

すぐに勇利の手は胸板から僅かに丸みを帯びた腰へとたどり着き、身体の半分を覆うズボンの上端にたどり着いた。勇気を振り絞って勇利はファスナーに手を伸ばして、これからやろうとしていることへの緊張を感じ始めて震える指が、留め具をまさぐる。

 

優しい指が勇利の手首を包み、勇利の動きを静かに止める。勇利は驚いて見上げると、ヴィクトルの、さっきまでの燃えるような情熱とはうって変わった、柔らかい視線と目が合った。

 

「いいのかい？」

今まで聞いた中で一番低い声で、アクセントが一つ一つの言葉を包むように、ヴィクトルは尋ねた。

 

「ああ」

勇利は視線を外さずに頷いた。喉の奥で声がひっかかる。

 

ヴィクトルは勇利を見上げて微笑んで、両手で勇利の顔を包んでもう一度、もっと優しいキスをする。今までで一番柔らかくて優しいキス。勇利が気を取られている間にヴィクトルは動いて身体を反転させる。キスを続けたまま、今度はヴィクトルが上になる。勇利はハッとした表情をしたのだろう、ヴィクトルはそれに対してニヤリと笑った。勇利がさっき使ったのと同じ技を出したことに対する勇利のショックを明らかに面白がっているようだ。

 

ヴィクトルは再びキスに戻った。激しい情熱が戻ってきて、唇が少し動くごとにより熱く燃え上がる。ゆっくりとヴィクトルの唇は顔から離れ、首筋へ噛みつくようなキスを繰り返し、赤い痕をあちこちに残していく。その刺激を受けるたびに、勇利の全身がゾクゾクと震えずにいられなかった。全てが初めてのことで、受ける刺激は一つ一つどんどん強いものになっていって、手が触れるごとに快感が積み重なっていく。

 

勇利の首筋を制覇したヴィクトルは頭を持ち上げて勇利の目を見つめた。焦れったくなってヴィクトルの下で少しだけ身体をよじると、ヴィクトルは小さく笑って勇利の両手を掴み、指の関節一つ一つに優しくキスを落とし、勇利の頭の上で両手を固定して動けなくする。

 

突然動きが制限されて勇利は抗議したかったけれど、もっと動物的な裏切り者の脳の一部はその刺激の悦楽に溺れた。引き締まったヴィクトルの身体が覆い被さっている中で、ヴィクトルに身体をベッドの上で固定されている。ヴィクトルは勇利の両手首を片手で押さえたまま、もう片方の手でベッドサイドの引き出しに手を伸ばしてまさぐる。自分の腕を固定しているのが片手だから、勇利は自分が思えば簡単に解けるだろうと思ったけれど、動いてから意外なほど強い力で抑えられていることに驚いた。勇利の力は強かったけれど、ヴィクトルはしっかりとより強い力で勇利の手首を握りしめ、抑えていた。

 

ヴィクトルは引き出しから身体を引いて勇利の前に戻った。目的のものを見つけたようだった。ヴィクトルが横に投げ出した小さなボトルがちらりと勇利の目に入った。避けてはあるが、手の届く場所に落ちている。再びかがみ込んでヴィクトルは勇利にキスをして、勇利の手首を離し、両手が自由に勇利の皮膚をまさぐる。自由になった両手で勇利はヴィクトルの髪に指を埋め、もっと、早く、とヴィクトルをせかすように握りしめて、僅かに痛むほど引っ張った。今この身体が求めるものが欲しかった。

 

自分の初体験がどんなものになるのかなんて、勇利は考えたことがなかった。ほとんどあまり関心がなかったのだ。今までの人生でその必要性を感じたことはなかったし、そこまで興味をもって試してみようと思った相手もいなかった。もし誰かに迫られるようなことがあったら、自分は誰か特別な時を、特別な人を待っているんだと答えるのだと思う。

 

もちろん、それはヴィクトルに決まっていたのだ。他に、誰がありえただろう。

 

勇利が覚えているよりもずっと長い間、ヴィクトルは勇利の世界の中心だった。二人のキャリアと人生はもう離れがたいほどに絡み合っていて、こうなったのは必然のようなものだった。

 

なんとなく、勇利は自分の初体験の時は優しさと愛で溢れているんだろうとぼんやりした印象を考えていた。けれど･･････これは、もっと、良かった。想像よりもずっと。今までで感じたことがないくらい、熱くて乱暴で、身体が欲しがっていた。全ての感覚が高まっていて、すべての感情が鮮烈だった。ヴィクトルは勇利を取り囲み、食い尽くし、全てが完璧だった。完璧に符合する身体。完璧な皮肉。

 

ヴィクトルは勇利から再び離れ、僅かにキスを中断すると指を勇利のズボンとその下のボクサーパンツの下へ滑り込ませ、するりと脱がせようとする。勇利はすぐにその目的を悟り、ヴィクトルが脱がしやすいように、熱をもって腰を浮かせる。負けじと勇利は同じ事を返し、協力的なヴィクトルの手伝いと共に最後に残ったヴィクトルの服を脱がせる。ベッドに座って向かい合った二人を隔てるものはもはやお互い自身の肌以外に無かった。

 

ヴィクトルは少しの間座ったまま、勇利をじっと見つめた。横たわる勇利を突き刺すような視線から守るようなものはなかった。嫌々ながら、自意識過剰な部分が戻ってくる。ヴィクトルの視線は激しくて、まるで勇利の身体の隅々まで見逃さないように、記憶に刻んでいるかのようだった。ヴィクトルも同じ状況とはいえ、勇利は自分が晒されているように感じた。ヴィクトルの身体はその全てが美しくて、比べると自分は全く見劣りする。一度馬鹿にされている体つきだからこそ、同じ相手に同じように馬鹿にする機会を与えたくなかった。これまでの行為を勇利はとてつもなく楽しんでいて、自分の身体の欠点をヴィクトルが一つ一つあげつらうことでその時間を終わらせたくなかった。

 

ぐちゃぐちゃになって脱ぎ散らかされた服の中で、ヴィクトルがその晩ずっとつけていた黒いネクタイだけがまだくしゃくしゃになりながらも首の周りに残っていた。勇利はその端を掴んでぐいっとヴィクトルを引き寄せ、勇利の身体に向けられていた視線が途切れる。ヴィクトルの口から喉を詰まらせるような驚くような音が出て、勇利がキスを再開するとそれはそのまま満足げな喘ぎに変わる。勇利はネクタイの端を自分の拳に巻き付けたまま、前よりも強い力でキスを続ける。

 

こうしてヴィクトルの身体の下にいると、勇利はこの行為がどれだけヴィクトルを興奮させているか感じることができた。痣ができるほど強く、ヴィクトルの手は勇利の腰をぎゅっと握りしめている。そのことに気分が良くなって、勇利はヴィクトルの身体を近づけた。腰の辺りに足を回して絡みつけ、足首をヴィクトルの背中の腰のくぼみに押しつける。キスをしたままヴィクトルはその刺激に鋭く息を漏らし、勇利は唇の端で笑った。

 

もう待つのはうんざりだった。今までずっとずっと長い間待っていたような気がした。

 

ベッドの反対側へと手を伸ばし、ヴィクトルはそこへ放り出されていた小さなボトルを手にとって、蓋をパチンと外し、勇利に許可を求めるような、最後に尋ねるような視線を投げる。いいからはやく、とでも言うように勇利は勢いよく頷いて、背中に指を這わせ声に出さずにヴィクトルを急かす。

 

ヴィクトルは背中に回されていた勇利の太腿を掴んで下げて広げ、ベッドから浮いた脚の間に収まる。片手を勇利の首の後ろに添えながら、もう片手を太腿から脚の間へとするりと這わせ、温かく力強い手がペニスを包み、迷いの無い手つきが上下に撫でる。

 

荒い息づかいのまま大きな喘ぎ声が出そうになって、勇利は唇をかみしめるようにして抑えた。与えられた刺激は圧倒的だった。今まで全く経験したことのないような感覚で、勇利の指はより深くヴィクトルの背中に埋まっていく。白くて広い肌に、爪の形に赤い傷跡がついていく。

 

首筋から離した手の代わりにヴィクトルは素早く唇を押しつけ、火照った肌をなぞっていく。自由になった片手で小さなボトルから大量の液体を押し出して指に絡める。露わになった勇利の首筋に惜しみなくキスを与えながら、ヴィクトルは広げられた勇利の脚の間に指を当て、勇利が触って欲しいと切望する部分の周りをぐるぐるとなぞる。もう片方の手は変わらず安定した手つきで、勇利に花火のような悦楽をもたらす。目の後ろで光が燃え、心臓がドクドクと高鳴る。待ちきれずに勇利は自ら腰を指の上に下ろし、ヴィクトルは仕方なく折れたように指の一つを挿入しながら、勇利の首筋に噛みつくようなキスをして、見る人が見ればハッキリと分かる、この後何日も残るであろう痕を、鎖骨の少し上に残す。

 

指が中に入ってくる感触に勇利は息をのんだ。身体が新しい刺激に慣れるように少しだけもがく。ヴィクトルはそのまま動かず勇利に時間を与えた。ペニスを撫でる手を止めて、勇利が刺激に圧倒されないようにする。数秒経ってから再びヴィクトルの手が動き始め、潤滑剤はヴィクトルの指をゆるゆると容易く、痛みなく滑らせる。勇利が慣れるタイミングをヴィクトルは待ち、勇利は早鐘を打つ心臓が動きすぎて止まるんじゃないかと思ったその時、二本目の指が挿入される。勇利はその感覚に喘いで切ない声が漏れる。めちゃくちゃな欲望が無性に胸の中に沸き上がってきて、もっと刺激を求めて腰を指の上で動かす。ヴィクトルはその声に少し笑って、勇利の真っ赤に腫れた唇にかがんでキスを落とす。

 

優しいキスに、勇利はすぐに主導権を握り返した。ヴィクトルの口腔内を舐め上げ、血が出るほど唇に噛みつく。今度はヴィクトルが欲望に満ちた音を立てる番で、勇利はその勝利に内心で愉悦に浸る。触れあった口の中に荒い息づかいを感じながら、ヴィクトルはもう一本指を増やして身体を離し、欲望の色が深まった瞳で勇利をじっと見つめる。

 

客観的に見て勇利は今めちゃくちゃな状態になっているということは分かっていた。汗と痣と噛み痕で覆われている。髪の毛はぐしゃぐしゃになったまま後ろに撫でつけられていて、まるで自分がスケートをする時のパロディのようになっていた。荒い息づかいの激しい喘ぎの中に、唇の端から滲む血の匂いが掠める、色欲に放蕩した姿。

 

だけどそれは少なくとも、ヴィクトルも完全に同じだった。額にべったりとついた髪、胸は荒い息づかいで大きく上下し、目は炎のような情熱の光が点っている。そして何か、勇利には分からなかったけれど、もっと深い感情が何か必死になっている。

 

自信が沸いてきて勇利は二人の間に手を伸ばし、ヴィクトルが勇利にしたように彼のペニスを掴む。火照った皮膚を上下になぞって撫で、その刺激にヴィクトルが息をのんで震えるのを感じる。すでに固くなっていたペニスからは先走り液が滲んでいて、そのぬめりを利用して勇利は手の動きを速める。

 

勇利の頭の隅では未だに、これが今までで一番考えなしで愚かなことだ、朝になれば後悔するぞ、と叫ぶ声が聞こえていた。ここまで進めてきたとはいえ、今ならまだやっぱりやめたと言って退くことができる。けれど勇利の残りの部分は、行動を決定する力のある部分は、もっと、と勇利を駆り立てた。これは氷の上と同じ戦いで、勇利は負けることを絶対に許さなかった。ヴィクトルが勇利に与える刺激の一つ一つがまるで勇利を分解していくように蕩けさせ、それに対抗するには同じ行為で応戦しなければならなかった。勇利が、勇利だけが、ヴィクトルをそんな風に美しくめちゃくちゃにすることができる。勇利だけがヴィクトルをここまで追い詰めさせることができる。二人のライバル関係はついにこの瞬間にたどり着き、溜め込まれた全ての感情が、言えなかった全ての言葉が、すべての敵意が、放たれようとしていた。

 

「あんたが嫌いだ」

勇利は息を吐き出しながら言った。相手が同じ気持ちを持っていることを確信しながら。ずっとずっと言いたかった言葉がついに言えた快感を感じながら。

「ねえ早く挿れて」

 

ヴィクトルの動きが止まった。指の動きも止まった。けれど勇利はそこでヴィクトルにやめさせる訳にはいかなかった。ここまできておいて、止めるなんて許さない。勇利はヴィクトルの髪を掴んで再びキスにもつれ込み、全ての感情をその行動に込める。ヴィクトルは口の中で喘ぎ、勇利を握った片手がぎゅっと締め付けられ、もう片方の指が勇利の中で反応するように曲げられて、その刺激に息をのんだ。

 

ヴィクトルは指を引き抜いて勇利の太腿を掴んで大きく広げる。失われた体積に勇利は文句の切ない声を上げるそうになるが、その感覚はすぐに全く違う感覚に取って代わる。指よりも熱くて固くて大きい何かがあてがわれて、周りの筋肉を押しのけて勇利の中を熱と圧迫感でいっぱいにする。食い尽くされるような刺激に、勇利は息ができなかった。

 

ヴィクトルは勇利の脚を頭より上に持ち上げて、勇利は自分がこれまでにしてきた柔軟トレーニングに感謝した。新しい体勢はヴィクトルをさっきよりも深く挿入させ、勇利はその感覚の悦楽に泣きそうになった。ここまで長い時間焦らされ続け、勇利はもう達してしまいそうだったけれど、勇利は必死でこらえた。まだ終わっていない。まだだ。

 

ヴィクトルは動かずに、勇利が燃えるような刺激をもたらす新しい姿勢に慣れる時間を与えようとしたけれど、勇利は性急だった。少し動くだけ、少しだけの摩擦でもたらされる感覚に勇利は喘ぎ声を漏らして身体を震わせた。

 

勇利の熱情に感化されたのか、ヴィクトルも再び動き出して、拷問かと思うほどゆっくりと抜き差しを始める。再び挿入される感覚に、勇利の身体は悦楽で震えた。繰り返されるその動きは最初はゆっくりだったが、徐々にスピードを増して、上がってくるペースに勇利はどんどん限界へと押し上げられていく。

 

二つの身体の間に手を伸ばし、ヴィクトルは勇利のペニスを掴み、腰を動かすタイミングを合わせて上下にしごく。勇利は上がってくる喘ぎを止められない。刺激に圧倒されて、目が瞼の頭の後ろにひっくり返りそうになる。

 

ヴィクトルの肩に食い込んだ指が背中を伝い、赤く腫れた傷跡を残していく。荒れる熱情の中で、勇利はヴィクトルに証を残したいと願った。傷をつけて、痛みを感じさせて、何日も何日も、忘れられないように。勇利自身を、勇利の勝利と二つの身体がかちりと噛み合った感覚を、二人がいかに完璧なタイミングでぴったりと合致していたかを、忘れられないように。

 

最初の瞬間から勇利の底に溜まってきている熱は最高潮に達していて、もう抑えきれそうになかった。けれど勇利はヴィクトルに勝ちを譲ることだけはしたくなかった。経験こそ足りないかもしれないけれど、勇利の方が若くて強くて、氷の上でのスタミナは比類が無かった。氷上でできることが、ここでできない理由などなかった。

 

ヴィクトルは勇利の上に覆い被さっていて、勇利の頭の片側に片腕を置いて体重を支え、自ら動くたびに身体が僅かに震えた。額には玉のような汗が浮かび、鋭く激しい息が何度も何度もはき出される。ヴィクトルは痛々しいほどに美しかった。

 

二人が少し前にしたのと同じ手を使って勇利は勢いを付けて動き、身体を反転させ、ベッドの上に手足を広げる格好になったヴィクトルを見下ろす格好で勇利は馬乗りになる。その動きで勇利の中からヴィクトルのペニスが抜け出たけれど、勇利はすぐに手を添えて姿勢を戻し、固くなった熱へと腰を沈める。その刺激を感じながら、痛みを悦楽がぞくぞくと背筋を上ってくるのを感じながら、頭をのけぞらせる。

 

体勢を立て直して角度を変えて、勇利はより深く腰を沈みこませる。その感覚にヴィクトルが途切れ途切れに喘ぎ声を漏らす。勇利はその声にぞくぞくしながら、勇利はもう一度身体を持ち上げてからずぶりと深く沈み込ませ、一定のリズムでそれを繰り返す。そのたびに筋肉が広がって収縮し、二人は快楽の限界まで上り詰める。

 

投げ出されていたヴィクトルの手が飛んできて勇利の腰を掴んだ。指が腰に痛むほど食い込み、明日には痣になるだろうと勇利は思った。

 

「勇利」

ヴィクトルは呻きと喘ぎの混ざった声で、息を吐き出しながら呟いた。

「勇利･･･」

 

前屈みになっていヴィクトルの上に覆い被さって、勇利はヴィクトルの肩に手を載せ、体重を支えながら、どんどん動きを速く激しくしていく。ペースの変化に二人の喘ぎが混ざる。

 

少しずつヴィクトルが蕩けだしていくのを感じて、勇利はその感覚を味わった。自分が、自分の身体だけで、ヴィクトルをここまで追い詰めることができることがたまらなく嬉しかった。

 

突然ヴィクトルは上体を起こして座る格好になり、勇利はその膝の上に座る形になった。驚いたのと、頭がぶつからないかと一瞬の心配で勇利の動きが止まる。けれどその心配は無用で、ヴィクトルは汗でびっしょりと濡れた勇利の髪に指を這わせ、下から突き上げ始めた。全ての筋肉が固く引き締まっている。

 

ヴィクトルは勇利を引っ張るように近づけ、唇を捕らえて最後の燃えるようなキスを交わす。勇利はヴィクトルの口の中で喘いだ。もう限界が近くて、これ以上抑えきれそうになかった。ヴィクトルはキスから離れても身体を離すことはせず、顔を勇利の肩に埋めて、言葉を勇利の肌に押しつけるように何かロシア語で呟いた。同時にその手は勇利のペニスに伸びて、温かい手に包まれる感覚に勇利はついに溜めていたものを手放した。勢いよく放たれた感覚が全身を波のように襲い、悦楽を震えながら吐き出し、ヴィクトルの腕の中で力が抜けきるまで、快楽の余波に身を委ねた。

 

ヴィクトルは勇利が放出した後のペニスから手を離し、震える勇利の身体の脇を撫でながら最後に途切れ途切れに突き上げる。達した後の呆然とした感覚の中でも、ヴィクトルも長くはもたないだろうということは勇利にも分かった。

 

勝ちを譲るわけにはいかないと、勇利は再び動き始めた。まだくらくらしていて、敏感になりすぎた身体は痛みを通り越して快感をもたらす。それを全部脇に押しのけ、勇利は動いた。手を引きずるようにして、自分が赤く残したヴィクトルの背中の傷跡まで持ち上げ、腰を深く沈み込ませる。自分の内側でヴィクトルが蕩けだして崩れ落ちるのが分かった。オーガズムがヴィクトルの中を引き裂いて通り抜け、呆然と震えるだけの身体が残る。勇利は頭をヴィクトルの肩に載せたまま喘ぎ、ヴィクトルは達する勢いで後ろにのけぞったまま天井を見上げている。

 

勇利はドクドクと激しく脈打つ自分の心臓を感じ、早鐘のように波打つヴィクトルのそれを耳の下で感じた。突然激しい疲れが勇利を襲った。どんな厳しい練習でも試合でも経験したことのないくらい、今までにないほど体力を絞り出され、疲れ果てた。

 

ヴィクトルも同じように感じているようで、骨が抜かれたようにぱったりとベッドに仰向けに倒れ込んだ。ベッドの上で二人は汗でべとべとになった肌と交わる二対の脚になり、勇利の頭はまだヴィクトルの肩に押しつけられていた。

 

早く起きてベッドから出て、身体を拭いてここを出なければいけない。頭の中で勇利は気づいていた。現実に立ち返って我に返る瞬間が襲ってくる前に、早く。

 

けれどその代わりに、勇利は眠りに落ちていった。ヴィクトルの胸の温かさを感じながら、自分の心臓と完全に一致したリズムで音を立てるヴィクトルの心臓に、安らかな気持ちになりながら。

 

 

 

——————————

 

 

 

翌朝勇利は身体中が痛みながら、肌がべとつく中、完全に一人きりで目を覚ました。

 

ホテルのベッドの上に山のように重なり合ったシーツと枕の間に収まっていた頭をゆっくりと持ち上げる。

 

躊躇いがちに勇利は上体を起こし、痛みで抗議してくるかのような全身のどこがどんな痛みを数え上げる。筋肉はまるで練習の後のように疲労の痛みを訴え、背筋の底には燃えるような痛みを感じて、部屋には誰もいないのに勇利は赤くなった。

 

自分の身体を確認して、前夜勇利の腰を捕まえていた細い指の完璧なレプリカのような痣がくっきりと残っているのを見て取った。首筋には小さな擦り傷が数え切れないほどできていて、鎖骨の上の首にある噛み痕をハッキリと浮き上がらせていた。これはシャツを襟の上までボタンを留めても隠しきれるものではない。

 

シャツと言えば･･･

 

勇利は心地よいベッドから抜け出し、散らばった自分の衣服を一つ一つ拾い上げる。あの熱情のさなかでは、どこに何が飛んでいこうが、衣服が脱げさえすれば構わなかったけれど、朝日の差し込む中、自分たちのたどった軌跡が落ちている一つ一つの服で示されると、さすがに恥ずかしくなった。ドアから始まり部屋を横切って、さっきまで自分が寝ていたベッドへとその跡は続いていた。

 

靴、靴下とズボン、そしてめちゃくちゃになったネクタイが何故かランプシェードに引っかかっているのはすべてそれで説明がついた。けれどシャツを回収するのは諦めるしかなかった。前の晩に引き裂かれてボタンがいくつか無くなっている。そのシャツを着て誰かに鉢合わせてしまったら、バンケットが終わりかけている時勇利が何をしていたか誰にも詮索されずに戻ることは不可能だった。

 

部屋の中を歩き回りながら、勇利は部屋をじっと見回し、メインの寝室に誰もいないことを確認した。隣接した浴室からも何の音もしない。ホテルの部屋には誰もいないようだった。ヴィクトルはもうどこかへ出かけてしまったのだろう。どこへかは分からないけれど。彼が戻ってくる時には勇利もいなくなっていなければいけない。明らかに、そういう合図だった。

 

仕方ないことだ、と勇利は自分に言い聞かせた。普通こういうことは終わったらすぐに部屋を出て行くのが礼儀だろう。一夜の情熱的な奔放さは、ヴィクトルの腕の中に丸まって眠ることを同時に許可する訳じゃない。でもあの時勇利はものすごく疲れていて、気持ちいい満足感に襲われていて、起き上がって部屋を出るというアイディアすら頭に浮かんでこなかった。

 

でも今はもう朝だ。ヴィクトルは結局のところヴィクトルで、勇利は勇利だ。勇利の個人的な世界の中では大きな地殻変動が起きてしまったけれど、結局のところそれは何も変わらない。二人はまだライバルで、敵同士で、今は勇利が部屋を出て行く時間だった。

 

急いで勇利はシャワーを浴びて、昨夜の痕跡を残す肌を石けんでこすって洗い流す。泡と共にその痕跡が、排水溝の中に永久に消えていくのを見守りながら。急いでタオルで身体を拭いて、昨夜と同じ服を着る。ここは勇利が泊まっている部屋から数階しか離れていないから、多分誰にも見とがめられないまま自分の部屋に戻ることができるだろう。

 

今回勇利とチェレスティーノは別々の部屋に泊まっていて、チェレスティーノがいなくなった自分に気づきませんように、と勇利は祈った。それか、早く部屋に戻って寝てしまったと考えてくれていますように。勇利は何が起きたかをコーチに説明できる自信がなかった。自分自身にもちゃんと説明をつけられていないのだから。

 

部屋の中で上半身裸のまま立ち尽くし、ぼろぼろになったシャツだったものを捨てて、クローゼットの引き戸を開けた。中には色とりどりの組み合わせの様々な洋服が掛けられていた。ホテルから公序良俗違反で放り出されないためにヴィクトルのシャツを半永久的に借りるという発想はぞっとしなかったけれど、自分のシャツをダメにしたのはヴィクトルだったし、シャツの一枚くらい出し惜しみするような男ではないだろうと勇利は考えた。

 

一番安物っぽいシャツを勇利は中から一枚選んだ。自分が持っていたものと似ているので、誰にも気づかれないだろう。ただそれでも高いものを身につけているという感じはぬぐえなかった。少なくとも自分が持っていたものよりは高いだろう。すぐにシャツを着て、勇利は鏡の前にたってぼさぼさになった髪の毛を撫でつけた。

 

最大限の努力にもかかわらず、勇利はまだひどい状態に見えた。唇の皮が剥けて痣になっていて、首には花びらのように沢山の噛み痕と痣が散っていた。

 

ため息をついて勇利はドアの方へと振り向いた。もうこれ以上長居するわけにはいかない。誰もいない部屋をもう一度見つめ直して、勇利はドアへと歩き出す。ドアを引いて開けて外へ出ると、中へ入ろうとする男とぶつかりそうになった。

 

「わっ」

勇利は一歩後ろへ下がって、衝突を回避する。ヴィクトルも同じ事をして、少しだけ蹈鞴を踏む。

 

ヴィクトルはいつも通り完璧な姿だった。髪の毛は撫でつけられ、洋服も綺麗で新しく、その顔に昨夜の痕跡はまったくなかった。それでも、誰かがヴィクトルのシャツを捲ったら、そこには勇利が数時間前につけた真っ赤な食い込むような傷跡が白い肌に残っているということを思い出して、予想外の嬉しさが勇利を襲った。

 

「僕は･･･その･･･」

勇利はドアに向かって歩き出しながら話し始めた時、ヴィクトルも同時に口を開いた。

「持ってきた」

 

二人は同時に話すのをやめて、お互いをじっと見つめた。初めて勇利は、ヴィクトルが手に持っているものに気がついた。

 

ヴィクトルは二つの飲み物ををテイクアウト用のホルダーに抱えていた。両方から温かな湯気がわずかに上がっていることから、淹れ立てで熱いのだろうということは想像が付いた。紙カップについた上品なロゴは、確かホテルの近くにあった高級コーヒーショップのもののように見えた。ダークローストの焙煎豆の香りがふんわりと部屋に漂ってくる。

 

「これ、君に持ってきたんだ」

ぎこちなく一つのカップを差し出して、ヴィクトルは話し終えた。

 

勇利は躊躇いがちに受け取って、もごもごと「ありがとう」と口にする。一口飲んでみて、その味に目を見開いた。中に入っていた液体はヴィクトルのカップから漂うコーヒーの香りではなく、温かな緑茶だった。懐かしい、よく知っている味。一番好きな飲み物という訳ではなかったけれど、それでもコーヒーよりずっと勇利は緑茶の方が好きだった。多くの国で意外と普通に手に入れられるそれは、大会の前にチェレスティーノは大抵買ってくるもので、勇利はいつも何か温かくて落ち着けるものが飲みたいときは、大量のカフェインが一気に襲ってくるコーヒーではなくて緑茶を好んだ。

 

ヴィクトルはただ偶然、運のいい推測をしたにすぎないと分かってはいたけれど、それでも勇利は嬉しかった。懐かしい味は精神を落ち着かせて、勇利はその香りを感謝しながら吸い込んだ。そして目の前の男に意識を戻す。

 

「僕、もう行くから」

勇利は言いかけた言葉を終わらせた。招かれざる客だし望まれないのに居座るつもりはない、と安心させるように。ヴィクトルはきっと礼儀的にお茶を持ってきてくれたのだろうと思ったけれど、きっと彼はベッドを共にする相手全員にそういった振る舞いをしているのだろうし、それはここにいてもいいという合図では絶対になかった。

 

二人の間で起きたことは夜の闇の中では正当化できたかもしれない。勝利のスリルが脳を駆け抜ける中、ヴィクトルが現れる度にいつだって生まれる怒りとフラストレーションと欲望に身体を任せた。けれど、昼間の明るい光の下で、ヴィクトルの部屋で過ごすことはできなかった。

 

静かにヴィクトルはドアの前から退いて、勇利を通した。まだヴィクトルの目を見ることができず、勇利はそのまま通り過ぎた。

 

突然、とにかくここから、勇利を追いかけてくる視線から、離れたくなった。勇利は歩き出して、数歩で立ち止まり、振り向いた。何か言いたかったけれど、どんな風に言葉にしていいか分からなかった。次に対戦する時への挑戦の言葉、二人の間に何が起きたかを確認する言葉、そしてもしかしたら、ひょっとしたら、これが最初で最後じゃなくてもいい、とほのめかすような。

 

「また来シーズンで会おう、ニキフォロフ」

結局その言葉に落ち着いた。渦を巻く感情を隠すのに十分な、事務的な言葉。けれどヴィクトルだったらそこに埋もれた、ほのめかされた感情に、気づくことができるだろう。

 

読めない表情で、ヴィクトルは勇利を見つめ続けた。恥ずかしくなって勇利は振り返って歩きだそうとしたが、その直前に声が耳に入った。

「また、来シーズン」

廊下の沈黙へ、ヴィクトルの口から静かに低い言葉が漏れた。

 

勇利は振り返って歩き出した。廊下を通り越してその向こうの開けたホールへ歩くあいだ、ずっと、ヴィクトルの視線を感じながら。

 

勇利は自分を恥じるべきだった。起きたことについて、自分自身をなじって非難するべきだった。ハッキリとしたライバル関係の線引きが、絶望的なまでにぼやけたことに。勇利は敵とベッドを共にしたのだ。後悔してしかるべきだった。

 

けれど、何故か、勇利はそうしなかった。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者後書き(Translation of Notes)
> 
> メリー・クリスマス、そして楽しい祝日を、皆さん！<3
> 
> 使用楽曲  
> ヴィクトルのFS – ノートルダム・ド・パリよりBelle（[英語翻訳](http://www.lyricsmode.com/lyrics/n/notre_dame_de_paris/belle_english_version.html)・[日本語翻訳参考](http://lapineagile.blog.fc2.com/blog-entry-476.html)）  
> あと[これ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=APcGyWyN48M)がジョニー・ウィアーが同じ曲でスケートしている動画です。ヴィクトルのプログラムのいくつかは彼にインスピレーションを得ました。
> 
> 勇利のFS – History Maker by Dean Fujioka
> 
> [Tumblr](http://kazliin.tumblr.com/)へのリンク
> 
> Rey xx


	9. This Is Our Time (No Turning Back) （さあ僕たちの時間だ、もう引き返せない）

Yuuri_Katsuki.gif

**cinnamonrollyuuriK**

勝生勇利FS最高の瞬間

#勝生勇利 #フィギュアスケート #世界選手権 #ニキフォロフ思い知ったかな

2,612 リアクション

 

 

Viktor_Nikiforov.jpg

**Viiktor-Niikiforovv**

今シーズンのヴィーチャの宣伝写真、SPの衣装 (｡♥‿♥｡)

#ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ #フィギュアスケート #最高にエロい

2,837 リアクション

 

 

Viktuuri.png

**Niki_Trash**

みんな大好きフィギュアスケート界のライバルのついったー絵描いてみた

#ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ #勝生勇利 #フィギュアスケート #本当はこうじゃなかったとか別に聞きたくないのでスルーで #ヴィク勇

467 リアクション

 

 

**～ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフと勝生勇利、そして今シーズンについて～**

 

とりあえずみんな今シーズンをすごい楽しみにしてるのは、私もよく分かってる。質問箱にも今シーズンの展開を私がどう見てるかについての質問が結構来てるので、グランプリシリーズも近づいていることだし、簡単な記事を投稿することにしたよー。

 

みんな知ってる通り、昨シーズン、勝生勇利はついに（ついに！）金メダルを一つならず二つもヴィクトルから奪い取った。一つは冬季オリンピック、もう一つは世界選手権で。これまでずっとギリギリのところで届かなかったけれど、今回初めて、彼は正式にタイトルを獲得した（はいはい、その前の金メダルも確かにあったけど、それはヴィクトルが欠場してたからカウントされないってみんな分かってるでしょ？）。結構沢山の人がこれについては怒ってるみたいだけど（心当たりある人もいるよね）、だけど私が前の記事で書いたように、これは別にジャッジの贔屓や「勝生が可哀想」みたいな理由が原因じゃない。勝生のSPとFSのプログラムは今までの中でもかなり素晴らしいもので、金メダルのタイトルに値するものだったと思う。

 

ともあれ、これからのシーズンに向けてみんなテンション上がってきてると思うので、ここらで軽くみんなの大好きな二大スケーターの批評的な分析と、今シーズンの予想ってやつをやってみたいと思います。

 

まず第一に、技術的な面ではニキフォロフの方がまだ勝生よりも上。

 

はーい名無しさんたち、荒しに来る前にちょっと聞いて！私は勝生が好きだよ。マジで！だけど、テクニカルエレメンツではニキフォロフの方が勝生よりずっと高い点数を出してる。私たちみんな大会で見てるけど、ヴィクトルは全部の四回転が跳べる（厳密に言うと四回転アクセル以外。でも誰も試したことのないジャンプだからここでは除外）。それに対して勝生は技術的に弱いわけじゃないけど、四回転トウループとサルコウしか跳べない。その点ではヴィクトルの勝ち。

 

次に、勝生はまだニキフォロフに一つのプログラムでしか勝ってない。もちろんすごく良いプログラムだったけど。それに対してニキフォロフは何度も何度も何種類ものプログラムで、金メダルを獲得してる。勝生は昨シーズンは素晴らしいスケーターだったけど、昨シーズンでの活躍は運が良かったのかもしれないし、ツキが当たったってやつかもしれない。一回できたからといって、二回目があるとは限らない。

 

別に勝生が上手くないって言ってる訳じゃ無いよ。勝生はすごく良いスケーターだし、多分歴代スケート史上のトップスケーター中のトップに入ると思う。だからこそ、ニキフォロフとのライバル関係からは本当に目が離せないんだよね。二人の点数はものすごく近いし。私が言いたいことは、もしもどっちが今シーズン金メダルを獲るか賭けるか決めなきゃいけないとしたら･･････まあ絶対にニキフォロフだね。

 

#ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ #勝生勇利 #フィギュアスケート #グランプリシリーズ

出典: vityas-girl

976 リアクション

 

 

 

——————————

 

 

 

グランプリファイナルに至るまでの各国大会で、勇利は自分がヴィクトルを避けていることに気がついた。

 

意識的な選択ではなかった。どちらかというと、毎回部屋の向こう側で、リンクサイドで、六分間練習の氷の上で、ヴィクトルを見かける度に、まともに顔を再び合わせる勇気がでてこなかった。別に恥ずかしいことなど何もないと頭では分かっていても、あの夜のことを考えると勇利は首の後ろから沸き上がってくる熱を止められなかった。

 

問題は、勇利があの夜を楽しまなかったことではなかった。その逆だった。そして今、勇利は、彼のスケーターを見る度に、熱いキスや指が触れあう記憶、肌と肌が押しつけられあう感覚の記憶が、頭の中に侵入してくるのをやめられなかった。

 

客観的に考えて、あの夜起きた事は間違いだったと勇利には分かっていた。たとえヴィクトルにとってはきっと他のスケーターとベッドを共にするなんてよくある事なんだろうし、簡単に忘れてしまうことができたとしても、勇利はそう簡単にその記憶を手放すことができなかった。いつもヴィクトルを見かける度に感じていた怒りと憎しみは、いまや全く別の感情と絶望的なほどに絡まり合っていた。勇利はその感情がなんなのか、断固として分析するつもりはなかった。

 

少しの間、勇利はこのことをピチットに話すかどうか考えた。全てを話してしまって、自分のぐちゃぐちゃになった頭の中を整理するのを、親友に手伝ってもらうことはできる。ピチットはこういうことが得意だった。ピチットはこういう時、人を偏見の目で判断したりしないと勇利は知っていた。きっと何が起きたかを話したら、今までの勇利のヴィクトルに対するネガティブな感情や苦い経験を考えると、きっと起きた事そのものに対してはいい顔はしないだろうけど、だからといって勇利の下した悪い選択を、チェレスティーノみたいに非難したりはしないだろうと勇利は思った。チェレスティーノにもしもバレたら、絶対にそうなる。

 

けれど、どういうわけか、勇利は親友にこのことを話すことができなかった。自分の頭の中でだけでも、ヴィクトルとの間に何が起きたのかを説明するのは難しかった。それを声に出してピチットに説明することはほぼ無理だった。勇利も時折、自分でもよく分からなくなるのだ。

 

誰かに話そうと話すまいと、勇利はとにかく頭の外にこの考えを追い出さなければならなかった。ヴィクトルはライバルなのだ。もう何万回繰り返したと思える何度目か、今回もまた、勇利とヴィクトルは金メダルをかけてぶつかり合う。気を散らしている場合ではないのだ。

 

いつものように、勇利は各国大会をすり抜けるように勝ち進んで言った。それはヴィクトルも同じだった。グランプリファイナルのショートプログラムの前、勇利は人目に付かないところで心の準備をしていた。昨年の勝利をしても、勇利はまだグランプリファイナルの金メダルを、ヴィクトル相手に獲得したことはなかった。勇利はそれを固く決意していた。王者の冠に欠けている最後の宝石として、世界選手権、オリンピックに続く三つ目の金メダルを獲得することを。

 

ショートプログラムの間中、勇利は人目を避けた。どうしても必要な場合以外、公の場には出なかった。チェレスティーノにも分かってもらうために、人混みの中にいるとパニックが起きるから、自分の精神安定のために必要なのだと説明した。嘘ではなかった。勇利がヴィクトルに鉢合わせしないようにしているということを勇利のコーチが知る必要はなかったし、次にヴィクトルと対面する時は自分の気持ちに整理がついて何を言おうか自分でも分かっている時だった。とはいえ、この調子ではその時はしばらく来ないだろうけれど。

 

去年コントロールしたはずの緊張が徐々に戻ってくるのを感じながらも、感謝すべきことに勇利のショートプログラムはうまくいった。自分の滑走の後、ヴィクトルが数点差で勇利の上位に躍り出た時も、勇利は特に気にしなかった。勇利には生まれて初めて、今までヴィクトルに勝った経験に裏打ちされた、自分は勝てるという確かな自信があった。連続して負けた時に襲われた、燃えるような痛みは、勝利体験によって打ち消されていた。いつもより試合を楽しんでいる自分がいることに、勇利は驚いた。

 

翌日、スケートガードをつけたままフリースケーティングのためにリンクへ向かった勇利は、周りを取り巻く雑音を頭の中から消そうと集中していた。とその時、リンクサイドで、ヴィクトルがコーチと会話をしているのに気がついた。勇利の視線に気づきヴィクトルは身体を緊張させ、何かに気づいたように見えた。そして勇利の方を振り向き、視線を返してじっと見つめる。勇利は少し顔が赤くなり、そんな自分を恨みながら、勇利は顔を反らした。その瞬間、群衆のざわめきの中から鋭く声が響いた。

「勇利」

勇利は立ち止まった。

 

衝撃を受けて、勇利は振り向いた。ヴィクトルはまだこちらを見つめている。数メートル先に、顔だけこちらを向けて。その呼びかけのアクセントも、彼のボディランゲージも、明らかだった。

 

勇利は動きを止めて、待った。例の「事件」以来、初めて二人は近い位置に立っていた。勇利はヴィクトルが何をしたいのか全く分からなかった。ショートプログラムの点数では、ヴィクトルの方が優勢だったし、君臨する王者として点数の低い勇利にヴィクトルが話しかける理由はない。もしかしたらヴィクトルは勇利のやる気を削ぐために、自分の勝利を確実なものとするために、勇利がいかに失敗するかを見守っていると告げようとしているのかもしれない。

 

数秒、ヴィクトルは何か言いたげに口を開いては閉じた。眉根は寄せられ、視線は外れ、声にならない言葉が喉の奥を通っては沈んでいく。やがて視線が戻ってきた。今までと同じ、勇利を突き刺すような視線。

 

「幸運を」

ヴィクトルはそう言って、勇利は思わず自分のスケート靴に躓きそうになるほど驚いた。

 

幸運を、だって？誰の何の幸運だ？ヴィクトルは確かに今優勢だけれど、自分だってフリースケーティングで点数を超えて勝つ可能性はかなりある。もしヴィクトルが何かを祈るとしたら、それは勇利の失敗のはずだ。昨シーズン奪われたタイトルを取り戻して、金メダルを獲るために必要なこと。

 

もちろん、周りには沢山のカメラとレポーター達がいて、全ての目は勇利と、勇利の視線の先のヴィクトルに向けられていた。もしかしたらヴィクトルは自分を良く見せる記事を書いてもらおうと、勇利に集まった注目を奪い返そうとしているのかもしれない。スポーツ精神に則っていることをアピールして、スポンサー達を喜ばせるために。

 

そうやって理由を考えてみたけれど、それでもやはり意味が分からない。まるでスケート界の全体が、この二人の憎きライバル対決に夢中になっているような時なのだ。昨年の勇利の勝利はその盛り上がりのレベルを新たなレベルへ、圧倒的なほど高めただけで、ヴィクトルと勇利が誰よりも何よりもお互いを嫌いあっているということは、全員が知っていた。観客は皆、また今年も二人が氷の上で対決をし、優れたトップスケーター同士の避けられないぶつかり合いの中で勝者が生まれることを、待ち望んでいた。勇利を応援するふりをしたところで、ヴィクトルが得るものはまったくない。

 

困惑を頭の後ろへ追いやって、勇利はただ一つ頷くことで返事をした。とにかく今は自分のスケートに集中しなければ。勝ちたかったらそれ以外ない。ヴィクトルの意図を解読することは、勇利の仕事には含まれないのだ。

 

今まさに演じようとする自分のプログラムだけに集中をしながら、勇利は氷の上に踏み出した。観客の声援に軽く手を振って反応する。激烈に絶望的なほど勝ちたいという思いが、去年、勇利を高みへ導いた。今年、その激しさはなくなっていたが、勝つという決意の強さは変わらなかった。絶対に勝ちたい。それだけはこれからも、絶対に変わることはない。

 

 

 

 

——————————

 

 

 

フリースケーティングのプログラムの後、キスアンドクライで点数が発表され、ハゲタカのように群がってコメントを求めるレポーター達に笑顔で手を振った後、勇利とチェレスティーノは観客席へ移動してヴィクトルがリンクに出るのを見守った。

 

自分でも驚いたことに、ヴィクトルのプログラムを生で、最初から通して見るのは久しぶりだった。最近はだいたい自分の滑走の準備をしているか、滑走後のルーティンをこなしているかで、ちゃんと見る時間がなかった。それか、去年のグランプリファイナルのように、一分も見ないでヴィクトルが勝ったことを確信し、自分の敗北を見ていられなくなって敢えて避けてきたかのどれかだった。

 

昨年とは対照的に、今年の勇利は本当にヴィクトルのスケートが見たいと思っていた。ヴィクトルに勝利し真のライバルとなった今、対戦相手のプログラムは実際に見て然るべきだった。スケートを始めてから何年も経った今、お互いの目前から勝利を攫い合い、初めて勇利はヴィクトルと対等な立場に立っていた。ようやく、ヴィクトルのスケートを見る度に沸き起こった、敗北という迫り来る絶望から、勇利は自由になれた気がした。はじめて、その絶望から自由になって、ヴィクトルのスケートを見ることができそうだった。

 

ヴィクトルが氷の上に滑り出ると、万雷の拍手と声援が降り注ぐ。世界選手権とオリンピックで金メダルを逃したとはいえ、彼のスケーターの人気はまったく衰えていなかった。ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフは未だフィギュアスケート界のリビングレジェンドであり、それは何があっても変わらないようだった。

 

ヴィクトルは素早くリンクを大きく周回し、氷の感触を確かめると、中心に戻ってスターティングポジションを取った。

 

繊細な[メロディ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l3D8M-PUdzc)とともに、柔らかな女性のボーカルが甘やかにスピーカーから沸きあがった。ヴィクトルは歌の始まりと共に大きく息を吸い込み、瞼が閉じられたまま、片足を蹴って後ろへ滑り出る。衣装の縦横に散らばったスパンコールから小さなきらめきが反射し、氷の中心でヴィクトルを輝かせている。

 

ヴィクトルは全ての動きを、柔らかく、優しく、甘やかに滑った。空へ舞い上がるようなボーカルとメロディは互いに響き合うデュエットとなる。けれど勇利にその歌詞は届いていなかった。目の前で行われている演技に夢中になっていた。ヴィクトルは美しかった。もう何年も見ていない、悪意のない、無垢な美しさ。

 

それがどれだけの見せかけかということを、勇利は個人的な経験からよく知っていた。ヴィクトルは表向き纏っている優しくて柔らかな人物では全くなかった。勇利はその心と口が紡ぐ残酷さを身をもって知っていた。何よりも、勇利はヴィクトルの燃えるような情熱を、切迫懇願するような欲望を、食べられてしまいそうなほど激しいキスを、知っていた。

 

目の前の演技とのあまりのコントラストに、勇利はほとんどショックを受けた。何年もヴィクトルを憎んできたことで、勇利はほとんど忘れていた。何年も前、未来にどんな運命が待ち受けているかも知らない子供の頃に憧れた天使のようなスケーティング、夢中になった無垢な美しさを。

 

氷の上でヴィクトルは吹き抜ける風のように四回転ルッツに入る。その動きはまるで易々と優美だった。観客は拍手と声援を送り、勇利もヴィクトルが着氷するまで無意識に息を止めていた自分に気がついた。四回転ルッツの失敗は、以前ヴィクトルに一年間の欠場をもたらした。またヴィクトルが怪我をするかもしれないという思いが横切り、胸の奥がぎゅっとなっていた。ヴィクトルは着氷を成功させ、そのままスムーズに次のスピンへ入る。

 

プログラムを難なく滑っていくヴィクトルから、勇利は目が離せなかった。曲が終わりに近づき、何か掴めそうで掴めないものに手を伸ばすかのように片手を伸ばした姿勢で、ヴィクトルのスケーティングは終わった。観客は総立ちになり、声援と口笛と拍手が氷の中心に立つヴィクトルに降り注いだ。立ち上がった観客で視界が突然遮られ、勇利も立ち上がった。

 

勇利は拍手をしなかった。たった今目の前にした演技の余韻で頭がいっぱいだった。それでも勇利は他の観客と同じように立ち上がった。目の前のヴィクトルを見下ろしながら。片手を伸ばして空を掴むヴィクトルを、見つめながら。

 

 

 

 

——————————

 

 

 

 

ヴィクトルは勝った。

 

勇利は驚かなかった。がっかりはしたけれど、驚かなかった。どうしても敗北を認めるのは痛みをともなったけれど、ヴィクトルのプログラムは人々を、勇利自身をも魅了させるもので、それをヴィクトルは美しく滑りきった。

 

驚いたのは、いつもだったら負けに伴ってわき起こってくる燃えるような悔しさや嫉妬が、今回は鈍く訪れたことだった。まだその感覚は襲ってきたけれども、以前のような激しさはなかった。まあ、納得はできる、と勇利は気づいた。以前はとにかく自分自身の能力や価値をヴィクトルに対して証明することに必死だった。自分はヴィクトルに勝てるのだと。けれど、昨シーズンの勝利と成功を経て、勇利はその目標を成し遂げた。二人を見つめる全ての人々に、勇利はヴィクトルと対等のライバルであると、同じくらい優れたスケーターなのだと、証明したのだった。

 

だからこそ、いきなり全ての試合でヴィクトルに勝つことを自分自身に期待することなど無理だった。時折訪れる敗北は試合につきものなのだ。その考えに思い至って、どうやら勇利の胸を突き刺すような痛みはいくぶん軽減されたようだった。ヴィクトルに勝てるということはただの決意だけではなく事実となった今、ヴィクトルだけでなく世界中がその事実を知った今、胸が苦しくなるような絶望的なほどの勝ちたいという感情は、遠くに感じる鈍い痛みへと変化していた。

 

勇利はたしかに勝ちたかった。今までと同じように、金メダルを獲りたかった。けれど、敗北を前にしても、まだ将来金メダルを獲るチャンスはいくらでもあるのだと勇利は分かっていた。たった一回の敗北、一つの黒星は、自分のスケートキャリアを滅茶苦茶にするようなものではない。特に、もうすでに勇利は勝利を掴んだ経験がある今となっては。敗北に対する悔しさには、もうすでにヴィクトル相手に勝利した今、次は勝つことができるという安心感が僅かに滲んでいた。だいたい、この後には世界選手権だってあるのだ。

 

勇利とヴィクトルは初めて、これまでにない意味で対等になっていた。突然、勇利は気づいた。もしかして、だからこそ、ヴィクトルは勇利に幸運をと告げたのかもしれない。もしかして、ヴィクトルは初めて勇利を戦いがいのある対戦相手として認識して、優秀な選手同士がお互いに対して払う敬意を持って、接してきたのかもしれない。ヴィクトルはまだ勇利のことを嫌っているだろうし、それはこっちもまったく同じ気持ちだけど、もしかしたら、ついに、ようやく、ヴィクトルは勇利のことを金メダルを賭けて戦うにふさわしいちゃんとしたライバルなのだと、実力あるスケーターなのだと、認識したのかもしれない。

 

昨シーズンでの勝利は、何だかんだ言って、自分には少なくとも何らかの価値はあるんだと、ヴィクトルに証明することになっていたのかもしれなかった。

 

勇利とチェレスティーノはスタジアムを後にしてホテルへ向かうところだった。長い一日の終わりにほっとしたような選手達が雑談をしている選手専用エリアを横切ろうとする。チェレスティーノは一瞬だけ他のコーチと一言二言交わすために立ち止まり、勇利は邪魔をしないように後ろでぎこちなく立ち止まって待った。

 

なんとなく落ち着かずに、勇利の視線は部屋の中をぼんやりとさまよった。特に誰を見るわけでもなく、他のスケーターやコーチ達の間を視線がすりぬけていく。と、勇利の視線が銀色の髪をした頭のところで止まった。柔らかな髪が幾筋か、丸くなった背中の上の前屈みになった顔にかかっている。手の中にはスマートフォンがあって、それを見つめている。

 

驚いて、勇利は瞬きをした。もう一度その光景を見直した。どうしてか分からないけれど、ヴィクトルもこの部屋に戻ってきているであろうということが勇利の頭の中から抜け落ちていた。ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフがリビングレジェンドと呼ばれるようになって何年も経った今、ヴィクトルはその評判では他のスケーター達と一線を画していたけれど、実際は今でもこうして、彼が他のスケーター達の間で過ごしているんだということを思い出すのは奇妙な感覚だった。

 

ヴィクトルは一人で座っていた。彼のコーチは何か用事があって席を外しているか、チェレスティーノみたいに仲間のコーチと話しに行っているようだった。フリースケーティングの優美な衣装は、国指定の赤と白のジャージで隠されていた。ヴィクトルにはどうやらスマートフォンの画面に没頭しているようだった。前屈みになって、小さな画面をじっと見つめている。数メートル離れた勇利には、その画面にヴィクトルが好んで使うソーシャルメディアのデザインの色が広がっているのが見えた。眼鏡をしてもそこまでが見える限界だったけれど。

 

一人きりでスマートフォンの画面の中に注意を奪われている、ほとんど無気力な様子のヴィクトルを見ることはショックだった。もう長いこと、勇利は演技中のヴィクトルか、自分を追いかけ回す突き刺すような視線のヴィクトルしか見たことがなかった。それと、もっと最近に限れば、まったく別の･･･特定の行為をしているヴィクトルも。それを思い出すだけで、どれだけ自分を止めようとしても、熱が身体を駆け抜けた。だからこそ、まったく普通の人間みたいに座っているヴィクトルを見るのは奇妙だった。

 

ぎこちなくつばを飲み込みながら、僕はきっと多分何か言った方が良いんじゃないか、と勇利は思った。どれだけお互いの間に敵意があっても、ヴィクトルは試合前に勇利の幸運を祈った訳だし、それは健全なスポーツマン精神を見せたことになる。その礼儀を返さず、ヴィクトルにだけ良い格好をさせるなどということは勇利は許さなかった。その音でヴィクトルの顔が素早く振り向き、目の前に経っている人物に、驚きに目が大きく見開かれる。

 

「勇利」

 

ヴィクトルは立ち上がりかけて勇利に向き直ろうとして、同時に自分が発した「勇利」という声が部屋中を響き渡る音に動きを止めた。思わず二人は同じ方向へ振り向いて、チェレスティーノがドアの近くでいらいらしたように、勇利にこっちへ来いと手招きをしているのが見えた。チェレスティーノの会話はとっくに終わっていて、もう帰ろうとしているのは明らかだった。

 

コーチを待たせたくなくて、勇利はその場を去ろうと振り向きかけたが、いったん止まってもう一度ヴィクトルの方を向いた。自分の相手に対する感情がどうであれ、少なくとも礼儀を持って接することで失われるものはないだろう。特に、二人の間で何が起きたかを考えれば。

 

「えっと･･･おめでとう」

勇利は最終的にその言葉に落ち着いた。ヴィクトルの首から何でもないことのように下がっている金メダルを指すジェスチャをしようとして、それを途中でやめる。ヴィクトルはハッとしたように首の下を見て、まるでそこに金メダルがあることを忘れていたかのようだった。ヴィクトルが顔を上げたときには勇利はもう背中を向けていて、チェレスティーノと共に出口へ向かっていた。

 

勇利は後ろを振り返らないようにした。

 

 

 

 

——————————

 

 

 

V-nikiforov

いいね！15,678 件

V-nikiforov:  **グランプリファイナルで金メダル # グランプリファイナル**

コメント 3,786 件をすべて表示

therealJD:  イヤッタァアアアアアアアア

Danni1995:  勝つって信じてたよ！！勝生に痛烈なブロー！

Nikineesh:  ヴィーチャが表彰台のトップに戻ってきてくれて感謝～もしまた勝生だったら私叫ぶところだった

Liliya-Lexi:  ヴィクトルよくやったねお疲れ♡♡♡

Thebiggestlebowski:  去年の勝生の金メダルはまぐれだったんだ、良かった。ヴィクトルこそ金メダルに相応しいよ!!!

CJ_Sanders:  金メダルの四回転ルッツ✿♥‿♥✿ ファンとしてとっても誇りに思う！四回転フリップさえできない勝生には勝って当然

Nancy-Nikiforova:  せーの、ヴィクトル！ヴィクトル！！ヴィクトル！！！

Ice_daddy:  赤ちゃん産ませて愛してる～～～～

LiLi57:    スケート界真の英雄がトップの座に戻ってくるっていうのはいいもんだね

AlyonaAna:  なんでみんなが勝生のことばっかり気にするのか本気で謎なんだけど！ヴィクトルの方が全然すごいし素敵だし！私たちはみんなヴィクトルラブ♡だよ～

Viktor’s-Bitches:  wwww　勝生藁人形効いたみたいだね～XD 金メダルは在るべき場所に戻った

 

_もっと見る_

 

 

 

——————————

 

 

 

ホテルの部屋に戻ってきて、勇利は銀メダルを眺めた。目の前まで持ち上げて、くるりと回して、照明の光が反射する様を見つめる。もう何年も二位の座に収まってきたので、この色のメダルのコレクションはかなりのものになっていた。柔らかい銀色に反射する光はしかし、光り輝く金メダルを首から下げたことのある今、前のような燃えるようなプライドを呼び起こすことはなかった。銀メダルは銀メダルで、どれも同じだ。勇利にもそれを否定することはできなかった。

 

首にかかったままのメダルから手を離して、勇利はベッドに寝そべった。スマートフォンを取って、特に何をするでもなく画面をフリックして変えていく。そういえば、さっきのヴィクトルは何かを携帯で見ていたな。突然興味が沸いてきて、勇利はソーシャルメディアのアプリを開いた。ヴィクトルをフォローしている訳ではなかったけれど、検索バーに急いで「V」と入れるとすぐに、画面は勇利が探しているものを把握した。

 

勇利は名前とアイコンをタップして、見慣れたヴィクトルのプロフィールページを開いた。スクロールして、一番新しい写真の投稿を見つける。

 

その写真はヴィクトル本人が撮ったもののようだった。顔はフレームの外に見切れていて、赤と白のジャケットが写真のほとんどを占めている。首からは金メダルが自慢げに見せびらかされていた。どうしてわざわざ金メダルの写真なんて撮るんだろう、と勇利は思った。スケートファンは皆ヴィクトルが金メダルを獲ったその瞬間、そのニュースに沸き立った。ヴィクトルの金メダルを知らない人なんて、一人もいるはずがないのに。

 

そのままなんとなく画面をスクロールして、勇利は次の写真を見ようとしたが、自分の名前を写真の下のコメント欄に見つけて、指が止まった。少しだけ上に戻って、読めるコメントだけをちらっと読む。そして「すべて表示」をクリックして、コメントを一つ一つ読んでいく。喉の奥が一行ごとに苦しくなっていく。

 

シニアに上がって以来ずっと、勇利はヴィクトルと比べられ続けているということは知っていた。仕方のないことだった。勇利がどんどんランキングを上げていったことは、その少し前にヴィクトルが同じことをしていたから人々の記憶に新しく、二人を比較する声は簡単に上がった。けれどその比較はいつも勇利の心を削るように苦しめた。勇利はヴィクトルに比べられないと何もできない。勇利自身が成し遂げたの成績や成果すべてが、自分のものとしてではなく、ヴィクトルのそれと対比して語られる。

 

初めて表彰台に二人そろって上った時、勇利がヴィクトルに対して抱いている感情をファンは指摘してあげつらい始めた。こればかりは自分のせいだった。インタビューなどでは礼儀正しい態度を保っていたけれど、憎悪の感情を胸の奥に隠しておくのは難しく、顔に出ていたのは自分でも分かっていた。新しく名付けられたライバル関係が一般メディアやソーシャルメディアで盛り上がり始めるのに時間はかからなかった。ヴィクトルのファン層は広くて人数も多く、そのファン達が表明する勇利への嫌悪ははっきりとしていた。

 

そんなことは分かっていた。ずっと分かっていたことだった。カウンセラーの忠告にもかかわらず、勇利は何百ものコメントを読み、何十ものニュース記事やブログ記事を読みあさっていた。勇利のスケート能力から見た目まで、勇利のすべてを批判する記事。ヴィクトルが獲得したタイトルを奪い取ろうとすることに怒りを露わにする記事を、何度も何度も読んだ。勇利がヴィクトルの目を見つめるとき、その中に勇利はコメントや記事で見た残酷な言葉が反射するのを見た。世界中の誰もが、勇利なんかヴィクトルに敵うわけがないと思っているのが見えた。

 

でも、勇利は成し遂げた。全ての努力の末、何度も何度も失敗しながらも、勇利は前へ進み続けた。練習に練習を繰り返して、足から血が滲んで身体が痛みに悲鳴を上げるまで、リンクに滑り出て、世界中が見守る試合で正々堂々とヴィクトルを倒すその日まで。そして何年も経って、ついに、勇利は自分自身を世界中に証明した。自分はヴィクトルと同等の優秀なスケーターなのだと、ライバルと呼ぶに相応しいのだと。自分の才能は、能力は、もう誰にも否定させないのだと。あこがれの人に、お前なんかにスケートは無理だと言われて心を傷つけられた、あの少年はもういないのだと。

 

けれど、どうやらそれだけでは駄目みたいだった。

 

ソーシャルメディアの一つ一つのコメントが、勇利の脳内に焼き付けられていくようだった。ヴィクトルの勝利を称える言葉、勇利が再び負けたのがいかに喜ばしいか、ヴィクトルが誰よりも何よりも金メダルに相応しいと。勇利の去年の成績はただのまぐれだったに違いない。勇利のスケーティングはヴィクトルのと比べものになどならない。いかに勇利が軟弱で、そんな勇利が偉大なるヴィクトル・ニキフォロフと肩を並べようだなんて、いかに惨めで愚かなことか。

 

勝利を勝ち取ったその一瞬だけ、勇利はついに、ついに自分は自分の価値を世界中に証明したと信じていた。世界中に、ヴィクトルに、自分と彼は対等だということを証明したのだと。二人とも優秀なアスリートで、トップクラスで戦う技能があり、ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフにできることは勝生勇利にもできるからこそ、二人は同じタイトルを賭けて戦い合うのだと。勇利はヴィクトルに勝つことができるのだと。

 

その全てがまったく意味をもたなかったみたいだった。ヴィクトルが欠場した年に獲得した金メダルが意味を持たなかったのと同じように、ヴィクトルに勝ったことは意味を持たなかった。チャンピオンはヴィクトルなのだ。皆に愛されているのはヴィクトルなのだ。勇利がしてきたすべての努力は、ヴィクトルが再び金メダルを手にした瞬間、簡単に忘れ去られた。勇利が成し遂げたことはすべてただの幸運なまぐれだったのだと、ただたまたま良くできたプログラムを一つだけ滑ったのだと、それによって勝利を手にすることはできたけれど、結局は一過性のもので、ずっと手の中に金メダルを持ち続けていることなどできないのだと。

 

勇利はようやくついに、自分自身を証明できたと思っていた。でもそれは間違っていた。そのためには、勝ち続けなければいけないのだ。何度も何度も。成績を残して、勝利に次ぐ勝利を繰り返して。そうすれば何かが変わるかもしれない。ヴィクトルを一度だけ倒しただけでは足りないのだ。それだけじゃ全然、駄目なんだ。

 

気分が悪くなって、勇利はヴィクトルとの邂逅を思い起こした。ヴィクトルがどれだけ真剣に、スマートフォンの画面を見つめていたか。勇利の名前にこれでもかと泥を塗るようなコメントがちりばめられた写真を。あのコメントの山を、ヴィクトルは読んだに違いない。世界中の誰もが勝生勇利など大したことがないと考えているのだと、コメントから読み取ったに違いない。世界トップの座が、かつて自分がその言葉で引き裂いたちっぽけなスケーターなどに脅かされる心配などまったくないのだと、笑っているに違いない。

 

あの一瞬、勇利はもしかしたら、ヴィクトルはついに自分を対等として見てるようになったのかもしれないと思った。勇利を応援するような言葉を口にしたのは、互いに嫌い合っているとはいえ、敬意を評すべき競技者同士としてのものだったのだと。ようやく勇利には才能があると、金メダルを奪い合うに相応しいライバルなのだと、認めたのだと。

 

けれど、今の勇利には、それがどれだけ間違っていたかよく分かった。もちろん、ヴィクトルが自分を対等に見るわけなどなかったのだ。ヴィクトルはスケート界の王者で、勇利はただの小さな厄介ごとにすぎない。一瞬だけスポットライトを浴びはしたものの、すぐに見向きもされなくなる、見捨てられる存在。リンクサイドでかけられた言葉は、カメラの前のパフォーマンスにすぎない。ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフがいかに優しい人物か、彼の偉大さの足下にも及ばない惨めなスケーターに対して応援の言葉を口にできるほど寛大な人間かということをアピールするためにすぎなかったのだ。

 

自分の思考がどんどん暗いところへ向かっていることに勇利は気づいた。ドロドロした感情の渦に足を巻き込まれて沈んでいくような気がしたけれど、止められなかった。たった数時間前に、今は二位でもいいかもしれないなんて思ったことが信じられなかった。また勝つチャンスはある、一回の負けなど大したことはないと考えたことが信じられなかった。

 

二位など全くもって意味が無いのだ。世界中の人々にとって、そしてヴィクトル自身にとって、勇利の銀メダルなど何も証明しないのだ。勇利は人々に、ヴィクトルに、勇利のスケーティングを認めてもらいたかった。尊重してもらいたかった。けれどもし、それを願うのなら、勇利は勝ち続けなければいけなかった。試合の度に、金メダルを獲らなければならないのだ。

 

怒りとともに、勇利は首からぶら下がったメダルを引きはがして部屋の反対側に投げつけた。どこかでカタッと音がして、もはや輝きを失った銀メダルが床に落ちた。目に溜まってきた涙がこぼれる前に拭いながら、勇利は立ち上がった。とにかく部屋から出たかった。リンクへ行って滑りたかった。何も気にしなくていい氷の上で、スケートに我を忘れたかった。

 

けれどそれはできなかった。スタジアムは時間外で立ち入り禁止だったし、地元のスケート場は見つからなかった。選手が泊まっているホテルの外は記者達が張っていて、その包囲網を突破することも無理そうだった。今の自分の状態だけは、目を真っ赤にして涙を溜めている表情だけは、絶対に見られたくなかった。写真に撮られたら最後すぐにインターネットに上がることは目にみえていて、これ以上屈辱を受けるのは耐えられなかった。

 

動きを制限された狭いホテルの中で、勇利はあてもなく廊下から廊下へとさまよい、果てしなく続く階段を上ったり下ったりした。スケートがもたらす心の平穏からはほど遠かったけれど、歩くのは何もしないよりましだった。

 

必死に、勇利は昨シーズンのことを思い出そうとした。今年の前半、金メダルを獲って、文字通り世界のトップに立った気分だったこと。観客から応援の声援と拍手、信頼と期待の視線を受ける感覚。首に金メダルをかけた時の誇り、世界中に向けて輝くメダルの光。ヴィクトルが表彰台の上でこちらを見上げなければいけなかった満足感。自分自身を証明したんだと自信をもって言えた輝かしい瞬間。あの日、勇利にスケートはできないと告げたヴィクトルは間違っていたと、証明した瞬間。

 

自分の思考に没頭したまま、勇利は廊下の角を曲がって、また別の長い廊下に出た。両側に同じ形のドアがずらりと並んでいる。廊下はがらんとしていて誰もいなかったけれど、勇利が見守る中でその中のドアが一つ、静かに開いた。

 

部屋から出てきたヴィクトルは、勇利には気づいていないようだった。そのままドアがギイッと閉じるままにさせ、カチリとドアが閉まると、振り向いて鍵をかけようとする。

 

突然、怒りが腹の底から沸いてきた。勇利はヴィクトルに怒っていた。ヴィクトルが勝ったことに、自分が負けたことに。勇利には成し遂げられないと嘲笑う世界に。それを本気にしてしまう自分自身に。そして自分をこんな風に追い詰めるその原因を何年も前に作ったヴィクトルに、激しい怒りを感じた。

 

勇利はもはや考えたくなかった。もう自分の頭の中に、逃げ場の無い暗くてドロドロした感情の渦の中に閉じ込められているのはまっぴらだった。スケートで頭を真っ白にすることはできなかった。練習をすることもできなかった。けれど、他にできることは、ある。

 

近づいてくる足音にヴィクトルは振り向いた。視線が向けられて驚いた表情をする。けれど勇利はヴィクトルに話す時間を与えなかった。代わりにヴィクトルの頭の後ろを掴んで、無理矢理キスに持ち込んだ。ヴィクトルはすぐに反応した。口を開いて勇利を迎え入れる。その感覚にヴィクトルの身体の緊張が解ける。

 

ヴィクトルの反応にほっとして、勇利はキスを続けた。突き飛ばされて拒絶されなかったことにほっとした。もしヴィクトルがそうしていたら、まるで何事もなかったかのようにその場を立ち去るつもりだったけれど、勇利はそうしたくはなかった。勇利はヴィクトルが欲しかった。憎かった。求めていた。たった一つだけ知っている方法で、怒りをぶちまけたかった。最後にこうしていた時の感覚をもう一度呼び覚ましたかった。空を飛ぶような快感、勝利に酔っていたあの時、まるで勇利が世界中で最も大切なもののように、ヴィクトルが勇利を見つめ、勇利に触れた、あの感覚を。

 

触れた唇の下で、ヴィクトルがまるで溶けるようにキスに反応しているのを感じた。無言の促しだと受け取り、勇利は舌で口腔内を舐め上げ、身体をヴィクトルに押しつけ、両手で銀色の髪を握りしめた。ヴィクトルは勇利の身体が触れた瞬間息をのんだけれど、勇利がキスに戻ろうとすると少しだけ身体を離した。額は合わさったまま、唇がぎりぎりで触れないもどかしい距離を保つ。

 

「勇利、何を･･･」

ヴィクトルは口ごもった。明らかに何を言っていいか躊躇っている。勇利にはどうでもよかった。ヴィクトルの話など聞きたくなかった。もうヴィクトルのファンたちから散々聞かされたことを、本人の口から再び聞きたくなどなかった。

 

「やめて欲しいなら、僕は帰る。でもそうじゃないなら･･･何も言わないで」

 

ヴィクトルは驚いたように口を開いた。勇利は身体を離した。もしヴィクトルが話をしたいだけだったら、自分の勝利に悦に入りたいだけだったら、長引かせたくなかった。何も起きなかったかのようにこの場を離れたかった。勇利が去ろうとしているのを察知して、ヴィクトルは急に身を乗り出して勇利の顔を両手で包んだ。何かを言おうとするかのように口を開いて、息を吸い込んで、飲み込む。繰り返す。明らかに、言いたい言葉を飲み込んでいるようだった。

 

勇利は安堵した。自分の敗北についてもう一度ヴィクトルに教えてもらいたくなどなかった。考えたくなかった。部屋の隅に置き去りにされたメダルも、勇利の表彰台からの転落を祝う何千人もの人々のことも、ヴィクトルのファンもヴィクトル自身も。彼らが皆、勇利の成し遂げたことを見ようとせずに、勇利の失敗にばかり目を向けることも。今からやろうとしていることがどれだけ最悪なアイディアかということも。今は行動に我を忘れたかった。他の全てのことが難しい中で、それだけは簡単だった。

 

静かにヴィクトルは頷いた。勇利はヴィクトルが再び触れてくるのを待った。ヴィクトルが本気かどうか確かめたかった。ためらいがちに、勇利の顔を包んでいた手が離れ、やさしく指が頬をなぞり、親指が勇利の唇に触れる。焦れったく勇利は舌を突き出し、指の先から根元まで舐め上げた。内側では全く感じていなかった、自信のある仮面を演じながら、口を閉じて、軽く指を吸い上げる。

 

ヴィクトルの目が大きく見開かれた。勇利がそれをした瞬間、ヴィクトルの心拍数が急上昇したように感じられた。自分がしたことに対して勇利は頭の中では恥ずかしさで真っ赤になっていた。なんて、いかにもありがちで、下らないことをしたんだろう、恥ずかしい。誰にもバレませんように。けれど勇利が何を感じようとはまったく別に、ヴィクトルの頬が熱を持ってきているのが見えた。自分がしたことがもたらした反応を見て、勇利は嬉しくなった。前にこうしていた時の炎のような熱へと戻りたかった。情熱の中に我を忘れて、何ヶ月も前にヴィクトルに対して怒りをはき出したのと同じように怒りをぶちまけて、ヴィクトルにも同じようにしてほしかった。息ができなくなるほどにまで。

 

頬がわずかに赤くなり、勇利の行動に反応して顔を包むヴィクトルの手がぎゅっと強くなった。ヴィクトルの意志を感じ取って、勇利は再び距離を詰め、キスを再開した。熱い唇が押しつけられる感触に夢中になる。スケートを滑って頭の中を真っ白にするように、勇利はその感覚に我を忘れる。

 

勇利の片手がヴィクトルの髪から滑り落ちて喉のところで止まる。指の下で、血管がどくどくとものすごいスピードで脈打っているのを感じる。手のひらの下の喉の筋肉が緊張と弛緩を繰り返し、勇利の要求に従うためにヴィクトルが言いたい言葉を飲み込んで戦っているのが分かった。

 

ヴィクトルは勇利にキスをしたけれど、それだけでは足りなかった。勇利は身体がぶつかりそうなほどに距離を縮め、深くキスをする。あの運命的なバンケットの時のことを思い出して、あの時の気持ちを呼び起こしたかった。絶望的なほど燃える情熱を、お互いを欲しがるような深いキスが、すぐにもっと違うことへと変化していった、あの感覚を。自分の立ち位置を利用して、勇利はドアにヴィクトルを押しつけた。ヴィクトルがあの時同じ事を自分にしたことを思い出しながら。あれはまるでついさっきのようで、もう何年も前のようだった。ゆっくりとヴィクトルも同じ激しさでキスを返し始める。躊躇いがちに触れてくる手は、徐々に強くなり確かさをはらむ。

 

勇利はさらに身体を近づけ距離を縮め、上半身同士が押しつけられる。ヴィクトルの肩の後ろに自分の腕を回し、少しだけ背伸びをして目線を対等にする。ヴィクトルは胸が触れる感覚に小さく声を上げ、勇利の顔を包んでいた手が首から肩を伝って背中を降り、腰のくぼみで止まり、ぐいっと勇利を近づける。二人の間の距離がなくなる。

 

キスで生まれる熱の温度がぐんと上昇したような気がした。気が狂うほどの欲望が内側でどんどん溜まっていって、今日これまで起きたことの記憶がついに遠くへ消えていく。あの時の、あの鮮やかに覚えている感覚へと、溺れていく。目を閉じて意識すれば、まるで自分があの夜に戻ったかのような気持ちになれた。自分が成し遂げた勝利への喜び、誇り、そして誰もそれを否定できないというその確かさを感じたあの夜に。

 

ヴィクトルは勇利をがっちりと抱き込んでいたけれど、それ以外特に動きを見せないようだった。誰もいない廊下でただひたすら勇利にキスをすることに満足しているようだった。早く次の段階に行きたかったのと、誰かが歩いてきて見つかったらとゾッとする思いに襲われ、勇利はキスを続けたまま鍵のかかっていないヴィクトルの部屋のドアをまさぐり、ハンドルを指にひっかけて引きずるように下ろし、勢いだけでドアを内側に開ける。

 

ヴィクトルのシャツの襟元を掴んで引きずりながら、勇利はドアに背をつけた方向のまま後ろ向きに誰もいない部屋へ入る。ヴィクトルは先ほどまでの躊躇いが全くなくなったかのように、ドアを足で蹴って閉めて、勇利に引っ張られるままになりながら、部屋の中心のベッドへと向かう。

 

勇利はまだキスに夢中になっていた。自分が何をしているか考えないようにしていた。自分でもびっくりするほどの強気な態度で、勇利は体勢を反転し、ヴィクトルをベッドに押しつけた。足がフレームに当たり、倒れ込まないようにベッドの上に座らせられる形になる。勇利は追いかけるようにベッドに腰掛けたヴィクトルの膝にまたがり、指で銀色の髪を梳きながら、ヴィクトルが両腕で勇利の腰を抱きかかえるのをされるがままになっている。

 

奇妙な完璧な素晴らしさが、この状況にはあった。ヴィクトルをこの手の中に収められること、彼の注目を勇利だけに集めることができること。スケートをする勇利にはできないこと。氷の上でヴィクトルは勝者かもしれないけれど、再び訪れたこの瞬間では勇利に主導権があった。求められ、欲しがられ、全ての力を手にしていた。

 

勇利はキスを続けた。ヴィクトルの手が腰の上でかたく握りしめられていって、増していく興奮に息が上がる。ヴィクトルの身体で変化を見せたのは手だけではなかった。ヴィクトルの膝の上に馬乗りになった勇利には、腰の下の熱が固くなっていくのを感じていた。もっと先へ進んでもいいサインだと受け取って、勇利は腰を押しつけてくねらせる。予想していなかった感覚に息が詰まったような喘ぎが返ってきて、長いまつげが何度もまばたきをする。

 

勇利はそれに酔いしれた。ヴィクトルにこんな表情をさせることができる、世界中のすべてがどうでもよくなるくらいにヴィクトルを蕩けさせることができるのは勇利だけなのだということは最高の気分だった。

 

冷静に考えればそれが嘘だというのは分かっていた。勇利はどこにでもいるただのフィギュアスケート選手の一人で、グランプリファイナルでの敗北はそれを証明したにすぎない。誰も勇利をヴィクトルのような伝説級のスケーターと同じレベルで見ないことは分かっていた。ヴィクトルにとっても、勇利はただの大勢いる競技者の一人で、一瞬だけスポットライトが当たることがあってもすぐに大勢の中へ埋もれていく。その上、ベッドの上でさえも、ヴィクトルはずっと勇利より経験豊富だった。キスの仕方や、勇利を触る手つきにそれは表れていて、明らかだった。あの初めての夜のように、慣れた手つきで勇利を芯から蕩けさせたヴィクトルは、今までに何千回もこういうことをしてきたに違いないし、これからも何度も繰り返すのだろう。

 

勇利はこういう経験がゼロだった。ヴィクトル以外には。ヴィクトルとだけ、経験があった。でもヴィクトルは美しい勝者で、きっと何百人もの人とベッドを共にしてきた。きっと多くの人に懇願されて。勇利は全然特別なんかじゃないのだ。ヴィクトルの人生に少しでも入り込もうと長い列を作る人々の中の一人にすぎない。二人が初めて出会った日はヴィクトルにとって記憶にすらとどまらない、取るに足らない一瞬で、すぐに忘れられて記憶の彼方に消え去った。それが勇利の内側に、永遠に残るヴィクトルという痕を残したにもかかわらず。

 

けれど熱に浮かされている今、勇利は今だけはそうじゃないんだというふりをすることができた。ヴィクトルの特別だというふりを。ヴィクトルをこんな風に骨抜きにできるのは勇利だけなのだと。息を切らせて必死で勇利にキスをしながら、絶対に離さないとでもするかのようにしっかりと抱きしめてくるヴィクトルをこんな風にできるのは勇利だけなのだという嘘で、頭で自分を騙しながら。

 

腰をぎゅっと掴む手が動き始め、シャツをめくり背中の筋肉に食い込み始める。身体の動きに合わせて指が緊張と弛緩を繰り返す。その感覚に勇利の中で熱が高まる。以前よりゆっくりと沸き上がってきた熱は、そのうち身体をよじらせてもがくほどにまで高まる。触られるごとに身体が反応し、もっともっととねだる。

 

一瞬ヴィクトルの髪から手を離して、勇利はジャケットのジッパーに手を伸ばして下ろし、するりとジャケットを脱いで横へ放り投げる。重ね着された一番上だけをひとまず脱ぐと、勇利はすぐにキスに戻る。全身を襲う感覚に圧倒されながら、ヴィクトルにひとまずリードを許す。

 

高まる熱と汗と欲望でぐちゃぐちゃになりながら、勇利は必死でもっともっとと欲しがった。待ちきれなくてシャツも一緒に引っ張るように脱いで、ジャケットの横に放り出す。ヴィクトルに触って欲しかった。前みたいに、そして夢で何度も見たように、その手が肌の上をなぞるのを感じたかった。ヴィクトルは少しだけのけぞった。瞳は大きく見開かれ、髪がぐちゃぐちゃになって上半身裸になった勇利をまっすぐに見つめている。

 

突然キスが途切れて勇利は不満げにヴィクトルのシャツを引っ張った。言葉にせずに何が欲しいかを告げる。次の瞬間、ヴィクトルは一つの動作でバサッとシャツを脱いで横へ放り投げた。その間中一切勇利から目を離さないまま。前にヴィクトルが勇利にしたことを思い出しながら、同じように、勇利はヴィクトルの首に吸い付くようなキスを始める。肌の上に口づけて、痕を残して、少しずつ下へと降りる。乏しい経験を駆使して、知識のなさを隠そうとしながら。前回はほとんどの場面でヴィクトルにリードを許した。それで満足だった。けれど今回は自分が始めたことで、主導権は勇利にあって、この再度の邂逅の流れからしても、今回はこの先も主導権は勇利のままになりそうだった。

 

いずれにしても、ヴィクトルはそれを楽しんでいるような音を立てていた。その音に支えられるように勇利の内側で急に自信が沸いてきた。ヴィクトルの上にのしかかるような姿勢で、勇利は両手を肩にあてて体重をのせ、ヴィクトルをベッドに押し倒す。馬乗りになっていた膝からベッドの上に降りてにじり上がるように移動して、ヴィクトルもそれを追いかけ、すぐに二人は頭からつま先までベッドの上に横たわる。

 

前回勇利を襲った躊躇は一切やって来なかった。勇利はすぐにヴィクトルのズボンのボタンを外し、窮屈な布地の下の熱い肌をなで上げる。触った感触から、もうすでにヴィクトルが半勃ちになっているのが分かった。勇利が触るごとに、悦楽の混じった喘ぎと共に大きさと固さが増す。手首をひねってちょうど良いところを撫でて、さらに新たな感覚を与える。

 

まだまだだった。勇利はヴィクトルを完璧なまでに蕩けさせたかった。ヴィクトルの身体を震わせて喘ぎ声を上げさせたかった。勇利がこの場を去っても、勇利のことを忘れられなくなるほどに。勇利がヴィクトルを忘れられないのと、同じように。

 

触れあう肌と熱から離れないまま、ヴィクトルは蹴るように靴を投げ捨てる。ベッドの端に落ちた靴に注意を払わないまま、勇利がズボンとボクサーパンツを脱がそうとするままに任せ、服は同じようにベッドサイドに投げ捨てられる。ヴィクトルの上にのしかかったまま、勇利は今この体勢が前回とどれだけ違うかに内心で感嘆した。主導権を握ることがどれだけ気持ちが良いか。裸で美しいヴィクトルを組み敷いていることが。そしてヴィクトルの時間の何千万分の一かの時間を自分が独占していることが、どれだけ勇利を高揚させるか。

 

素早く勇利の頭に手を伸ばし、ヴィクトルは勇利の黒髪に指を埋め頭を近づけるように引きずり下ろし、熱を持ったキスを始める。勇利は情熱的にそれに応える。その瞬間、その感覚に身体が震えるほどにキスに夢中になっていた瞬間、勇利はこの次に何をどうしたらいいか全く知識が無いことに気がついた。

 

元々ここにきてこうするつもりはなかった。そもそもヴィクトルが同じホテルに泊まっているかどうかさえ知らなかった。ヴィクトルに鉢合わせたのはただの偶然で、二人の間に起きていることはその場の勢いだけで起きたことで、後々後悔することは目に見えていた。準備など何一つしていなかった。そもそもここにいるべきではないのだ。前回はヴィクトルにすべてを任せてしまっていた。勇利は躊躇して、自分の経験のなさを恨んだ。

 

ベッドサイドの引き出し。もし何かあるとしたら、そこにあるに違いない。

 

自分より少しはこういうことの準備ができていて欲しいと自分勝手に祈りながら、勇利はベッドの上を這い上がって、なんとかベッドサイドテーブルの引き出しを引っ張って開けようとする。無事引き出しが開くと、また不器用な手つきでなんとか目的のものが見つかりますように、と中をまさぐる。

 

どこかの神様が微笑んだのか、感謝すべきことにその瞬間、勇利の指は小さなボトルと、ビニールに包まれた薄いものを探し当てた。両方を掴んで、元の位置までベッドの上を滑るように戻る。ヴィクトルは半分起き上がって、勇利のことを見ている。

 

信じられないくらい恥ずかしくなって、勇利は包みに包まれたコンドームをヴィクトルの方へ放り投げた。目をまっすぐに見ていられなくて、とにかく顔中に上ってこようとする真っ赤な色を抑えようと必死だった。ヴィクトルは本能的に投げられたそれを掴んで、一瞬だけ手の中のものをじっと見てから、大きく見開かれた瞳で勇利に視線を戻す。勇利は顔が真っ赤になるのを止められなかった。きっとこの流れは失礼だっただろうし、もしかしたら二人の間に重く横たわる空気を壊したかもしれない。けれど勇利はヴィクトルに自分の経験不足を認めることだけはしたくなかった。失礼だと思われる方が、これが勇利にとって何度もやってきたことではなくて、それ以上の、たった一つの経験だと悟られるよりずっと良かった。

 

まだ断固としてヴィクトルの方を見ずに、勇利は自分の身体に纏っていた最後の服を脱いで、小さなボトルの蓋を開け、中から液体を押し出して指にかける。ヴィクトルがこちらを見ていませんようにと祈りながら。液体で濡れた指を少しだけこすり合わせて温めると、背中の下へと手を伸ばし、前回自分がヴィクトルに許したことを思い出しながら、その行為を真似ようとする。

 

けれど、それは同じ感覚をもたらさなかった。勇利を焦らしたヴィクトルの指は巧みに動いて、最高の感覚だった。どんどん高みまで連れて行って、限界を超えそうになるのに超えないところで、焦らす。それに比べて自分が今やってみていることはまったく不器用でぎこちなくて、時々僅かに沸き上がる小さな快感は全体的な痛みや恥ずかしさに埋もれていた。熱に浮かされたようにヴィクトルにキスをしていたときは我を忘れられたけれど、今の勇利は嫌になるほど自意識過剰で、不格好な気分で、とにかく先へ進みたかった。

 

すぐに勇利は諦めて、もうこのくらいで十分だろうということにした。ヴィクトルが横になっているところまで戻る。ヴィクトルはこちらを見つめていた。勇利が近づくと上体をベッドから起こし、口づけてくる勇利を受け入れる。勇利は貪るようにキスをした。さっきの恥ずかしさを捨ててしまいたかった。ヴィクトルにさっきの自分についてコメントさせる隙を与えたくなかった。勇利は片方の脚でヴィクトルの勃ちあがったものの上をまたぎ、馬乗りになって、熱い肌が押しつけられるのを感じる。

 

ヴィクトルは小さな喘ぎを漏らして、ビクリと勇利の身体の下で反応する。内側でその反応に喜びながら、勇利は二人の身体の間に手を伸ばした。ヴィクトルのペニスを潤滑剤に濡れた手で上下に撫でて塗りつけてから、自分の後孔にあてがい、体重をヴィクトルの太腿で支えながらゆっくりと沈みこむ。

 

今回は前よりもずっと痛かった。前回はヴィクトルが何時間と感じたほど時間をかけて勇利を蕩けさせて解した。勇利の簡単に反応してしまう身体をからかうように確かめながら、勇利がほとんど懇願するほどにまで、勇利をめちゃくちゃにするのを許した。ヴィクトルの巧みな指裁きを身体の内側で感じながら、ヴィクトルに勇利が受け入れる準備をさせた。その瞬間が来た時、勇利は快感で何も考えられなくなって、痛みなど遠くに霞と消えていた。

 

経験不足の自分が行った準備のせいで、今回はずっとずっと痛かった。焦げるような痛みがズキズキと疼いて、動く度に鋭い痛みが襲った。後から考えれば、ここまで急くべきではなかった。けれど勇利は堪えきれなかったし、自分が自信が無くて躊躇しながらここまで進めてきたかをヴィクトルに見透かされるなど恥ずかしくてたまらなかった。

 

この行為で主導権を握るのは良い気分だった。ヴィクトルが自分の欲望に簡単に従順になっていることも。けれど、今この瞬間勇利は、ヴィクトルが主導権を取り戻してくれればいいのに、と何度か願った同じ願いを頭に浮かべた。もう一度力強い確かな手で触って欲しい、勇利をその身体と口と舌で惑わせて、何も心配しなくていいようにしてくれればいいのに、と。

 

勇利の身体の下で、ヴィクトルは動きを止めていた。勇利が慣れる時間を与えようとしている。けれど上体を起こしたヴィクトルの上半身を支える腕の僅かな震えから、それがどれだけ彼の自制心を試しているかが分かる。

 

待っていられなくなって、勇利は動き出した。内側で感じる痛みに心の中で少しだけひるみながら。手を下ろして、自分自身のペニスを掴み、まだ潤滑剤で滑る手で上下に扱く。焦らすように動きながら、自分のそれが固さを取り戻していく。

 

熱い手が突然勇利の両脇腹を掴んだ。その熱で痕を残すようにあばら骨の上を上下に撫でる。まるで勇利の痛みを和らげようとしていると誤解しそうな動きだった。触られた瞬間身体に電撃が走り、勇利は前に感じていた欲望が再び頭をもたげ、腹の底に溜まっていくのを感じる。ヴィクトルは勇利を熱のこもった視線で真剣に見つめていた。喉元まででかかったことばを飲み込みながら、言いたい言葉を押し殺しながら。これが始まった時に交わされた、沈黙の約束を守りながら。

 

突き刺さるような視線から逃れたくて、勇利は再びかがみ込む。ヴィクトルはキスで勇利の唇を迎え入れる。勇利は上半身を制止させたまま、腰だけを動かし続けて感覚を追い求める。触れあった唇の隙間から、勇利の動きに合わせてヴィクトルの息が上がっているのが分かった。頬も紅潮している。一度ならず二度も、ヴィクトルをこんな風にすることができて、勇利は嬉しかった。

 

少しずつ痛みは遠のいていって、身体が滑らかにこすられる度に、快感が代わりに支配し始める。勇利がペースを速めると、ヴィクトルの指が肩から腕にかけてを力強く、痛いほどに掴む。少しだけバランスを崩したその勢いで、腰の動きを止めないまま、勇利はヴィクトルの肩をベッドに押しつけるように完全に押し倒す。

 

勇利を握りしめる手は肩から腕へ、肘へと滑り落ちていく。指が皮膚に食い込んで、ヴィクトルが堪えているのが分かる。額に浮かぶ玉のような汗から、ヴィクトルがどれだけ我慢しているかが見て取れた。動かないように、勇利のペースで動けるように。欲望に任せて体勢を逆転させて、勇利を押し倒して、勇利を失神させるくらいめちゃくちゃにしたいのを、どれだけ我慢しているか。

 

頭の一部で、勇利は嬉しかった。ヴィクトルがこうやって自分に余裕を与えてくれることが。勇利が絶望的に必要としていた支配権を、氷の上では得ることのできなかった勝利を、その身体で掴み取れることが。頭のもう一部は、密かに前回の感覚が戻ってこなかったことを嘆いていた。ヴィクトルに覆い被さられ、内側にねじ込まれ、全てをヴィクトルに包まれたあの感覚。非論理的でおかしいと分かっていても、どうしてか、ヴィクトルの腕の中で完璧に安心できたことが。

 

そんな風に思う自分が沸き上がってきた瞬間、勇利はそれを否定して遠くへ押しやった。

 

勇利は再び自分自身のペニスを掴もうと手を伸ばしたけれど、もう一つの手が覆い被さるように触れて動きが止まった。なめらかな手が直接熱を持った皮膚の表面を滑り、勇利は堪えきれずに喘ぎを漏らす。声を出さないように唇をかみしめる。ヴィクトルの手の動きは自分のそれよりもずっと上手かった。どこをどう動いたらどう反応するか知っているかのように動き、触れる力の強弱を変えてきて、勇利は堪らず喘ぎを漏らし、その感覚に震えた。

 

片手を動かしたまま、ヴィクトルはもう片方の手の指を勇利の髪の毛に埋め、頭を引っ張るように近づけて優しくキスをする。勇利が切望した激情の炎はそこにはなかった。キスを返しながら、勇利はヴィクトルに触られながら閉じられた瞼を開く。ヴィクトルの顔を見ずに、後ろの方が視界に入る。

 

きらりと光るものが見えた。ベッドサイドの大きな窓から差し込むかすかな月明かりに反射する小さな光。その何かに目の焦点が合うと、勇利は今まで気づかなかったそれが何なのか、すぐに理解した。かすかに煌めく金色の光はメダルだった。窓際に置かれた机に大事そうに配置されて、月明かりに柔らかく輝いている。

 

突然、勇利は何故ここに自分がいるのか思い出した。どうしてここへ来たのか、どうして自分の部屋という比較的安全な繭から抜け出して、ヴィクトルの腕の中へやってきたのか。もう消えたと思っていた怒りが、目に入ったその金色の輝きによって、息を吹き返して暴れ始めた。

 

ヴィクトルはまだ優しくキスをしていた。甘すぎる。全然こんなんじゃ足りない。勇利はここへ優しくされるために来たわけじゃない。ここに来たのは、熱くて乱暴で欲しがりな欲望に身を任せるため、溜め込んだ感情をヴィクトルにぶつけて、同じことを相手にもしてもらうためだった。前のように。

 

腰の動きのを速めながら、勇利は二つの身体を追い詰めていく。噛みつくようなキスで、目の端に写る金色の輝きからなんとか意識を反らそうとしながら。一瞬だけヴィクトルは気圧されるように止まったけれど、すぐに勇利がしてきたような燃えるような情熱的なキスを返してくる。勇利が腰をくねらせ押しつけるごとに、ヴィクトルも腰を叩きつけるように跳ね上げ、その動きに呼応する。予想外の新しい感覚に、勇利は意識が崩れ落ちそうになるのを感じていた。熱が限界まで上がってきて、はち切れそうだった。

 

こうも簡単にヴィクトルは自分をめちゃくちゃに蕩けさせることができる。勇利はますます悔しくなって、より勢いをつけて腰を叩きつけるように動かす。スピードを上げながら、もっと激しく、もっと速く、ギリギリの限界まで、到達点ギリギリの直前まで。身体中から喘ぎが漏れて、全身に震えが走る。

 

ヴィクトルの手も震えていた。震える手が伸ばされて勇利の頭の後ろを包み込み、優しく髪を撫でる。視線を一切外さないまま、指が優しく頬をなぞる。その感覚に勇利はついに堪えていたものを手放した。全身に震えが走り、ぐっと顔の向きを変えて合わさった視線が外れる。その瞬間目を合わせていたくなかった。たくさんの、多すぎる感情が渦を巻いていた。あの見慣れた瞳がこんなにも近くでじっと真剣に見つめているとき、勇利は何一つまっすぐに考えられなくなる。

 

身体が収縮して、歯を食いしばるように、拳を握りしめるように、溜めていたものを解放する。その感覚にヴィクトルも喘いだ。勇利の顔から視線を引き離しながら、顔をぐっと上に向けて頭の後ろをベッドへと食い込ませる。背中がグイと反られ、青白い喉元の滑らかな肌が露わになる。余裕はもはやほとんどなかった。勇利の髪に指を食い込ませたまま、ほどなくしてヴィクトルも上り詰める。

 

ヴィクトルの快感が勇利の中に穿たれたその時、奇妙なほどに勇利の名前のように響いた喘ぎ声が、ヴィクトルの口から発せられたのが聞こえた。ヴィクトル自身も何かが口を滑ったことに気づいたらしく、何も言わないという約束を破ったことに対して、至福の表情が一瞬にして心配で曇る。

 

数秒、勇利はそのままで居続けた。頭と身体がまだくらくらと余韻に浸っていた。前みたいに、何もしないで眠りにつきたかった。ヴィクトルの胸の上で丸くなって、夢の中へと意識を手放してしまいたかった。

 

でも、それはできなかった。

 

前回、勇利はその場で眠ってしまった。それは間違いだった。こういう種類の邂逅は、自分たちにはこれしかできないように思えた種類の邂逅は、それが終わってから共に時間を過ごすようなものではなかった。こういう時やらなければいけないことをする責任をいつも果たすのは、これ以上場が気まずくなる前にその場を去るのは、勇利だった。

 

両手をベッドについて身体を支え、勇利は自分の身体を引っ張るようにヴィクトルの上からどいた。ずっと同じ姿勢でいたので内腿にヒリヒリするような痛みを感じる。熱に浮かされたその瞬間は、炎のような熱さと皮膚が滑って擦れる感触は最高だったけれど、我に返った勇利は今の自分の、濡れた液体が身体にべたべたと残った感触や、汗で額にくっついた前髪に、内心で嫌悪感を感じて嫌気がした。

 

まだ僅かに震えが残る脚で立ち上がり、勇利はヴィクトルがまだ横たわっている方へと振り返る。ベッドの上で、ヴィクトルの肌はまだ真っ赤で、髪の毛は乱れていたけれど、勇利のように不快なドロドロのぐちゃぐちゃではなかった。ヴィクトルはこちらを見つめていて、勇利は反対側を向いた。出来るだけ早く洋服を着込んで、いつかはしなければならない会話を避けようとする。

 

二人はまだ、前回起きたことすら、会話にしたことはなかった。おそらく勇利がした最悪のことは、何が起きたか二人の間で理解を明らかにする前に、勢いで第二の邂逅へと突き進んでしまったことだった。勇利は怒っていて悔しくてめちゃくちゃな気分で、自分の中をぐちゃぐちゃに駆け巡る相反するたくさんの感情にものすごく混乱していた。そして、そんな勇利の目の前に、ヴィクトルは、いた。まるで天が与えたかのように。夢のように。勇利は何も考えなかった。ただ行動に出たのだ。

 

いつか、ちゃんとヴィクトルに話さなければいけないとは分かっていた。それがただ相手の男に、これには何の意味もないんだ、二人が共有したこの時間はまったく何でもないんだ、だから大丈夫だと保証するためだけだったとしても。これはただの、お互いを嫌い合いながらも、人生の半分以上をお互いの隣で踊り続けた二人のアスリートの間の、ただのストレス発散なのだと。

 

けれど、今このこの瞬間はまだ、話したくなかった。汗や、他の何の液体か考えたくもないようなものでべとべとになった身体のままでは。どれだけ隠しても隠しきれない、さっきまでの快感の余韻が残っている身体では。めちゃくちゃに混乱した感情の中で、後から後悔しそうなことを言いそうな今はまだ、話したくなかった。

 

「勇利」

 

その声は静かで柔らかかった。勇利が振り向くと、ヴィクトルは起き上がっていて、ベッドのうえで膝をついて、こちらを見つめている。その表情は読めない。

 

「あ･･･」

 

勇利は何か言おうとして言葉に詰まった。何を言っていいか分からなかった。

 

話さないでって約束させてごめん。あんたが僕のことをどう思っているか、もう僕がよく知っていることをもう一度聞きたくなかったんだ。何も言わずに廊下でこんなことをしてごめん。勝手に帰ろうとしててごめん。まだあんたのことが嫌いでごめん。あんたも僕のことが嫌いなの、知ってるし、だけど僕がどんどん話をややこしくしていて、ごめん。

 

「その･･･」

勇利はもう一度口を開いたけれど、何も出てこなかった。何を言おうとしているのか、何を伝えたいのか、分からなかった。

 

「僕･･･帰るよ」

最終的にその言葉に落ち着いた。一番無難な選択だった。ヴィクトルの聞きたい答えだということは、勇利には分かっていた。

 

ヴィクトルに返事をする時間を与えず、勇利はくるりと踵を返して走り出すように部屋から逃げ出した。まるで終わりを告げるようにやたら重苦しく大きな音を立ててドアが背中の後ろで閉まるのを聞きながら、めちゃくちゃに高鳴る心臓を絶望的なまでに抑えようと必死になりながら。

 

 

 

 

——————————

 

 

 

 

部屋に戻るやいなや、勇利はまっすぐにシャワーへ向かって、たったいま起きた邂逅のすべての痕跡を洗い流した。一人きりになって初めて、どれだけ自分がどれだけの過ちを犯したか実感がわいてきた。そもそもヴィクトルのところへ行くべきではなかった。特にあの瞬間、あの理由では。心の奥底に埋もれた自分の一部が、逃げるようにその場を去ったことに罪悪感を覚えていたけれど、あの時の自分にはああするしかなかった。問題になっているものは大きすぎて、立ち直れないほど自分を破滅させる前に、勇利はしっかりしなければならなかった。

 

部屋の反対側の隅の方で、銀メダルが無垢に煌めいていた。勇利はそれを無視した。

 

 

 

——————————

 

 

**ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ ×勝生勇利　タグ　小説　全 157件中 1 - 20 を表示**

[1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10]

 

 

レイティング：R-18

アーカイブ警告: 指定なし

カテゴリ: 男性同士

ジャンル: フィギュアスケート生モノ

カップリング: ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ×勝生勇利

キャラクター: 勝生勇利, ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ

追加タグ: ヤマなしオチなしイミなし

言語: 英語

詳細情報:  長さ: 3,458語 \- 1/1章  コメント: 26  いいね!: 102  ブックマーク: 35  閲覧数: 2,013

概要:

メダルしながらヤってるだけの話

 

 

レイティング：全年齢

アーカイブ警告: 指定なし

カテゴリ: 男性同士

ジャンル: フィギュアスケート生モノ

カップリング: ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ×勝生勇利

キャラクター: 勝生勇利, ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ

追加タグ: 秘密の関係、手つなぎ、キス、甘々

言語: 英語

詳細情報:  長さ: 7,879語 \- 2/?章  コメント: 56  いいね!: 225  ブックマーク: 84  閲覧数: 4,897

概要:

勝生はニキフォロフを憎んでいると誰もが思っている。その全員が間違っている。

という全部が表向きのでっちあげで実は愛し合ってる二人の話( ˘ω˘)

 

 

レイティング：R-18

アーカイブ警告: 指定なし

カテゴリ: 男性同士

ジャンル: フィギュアスケート生モノ

カップリング: ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ×勝生勇利

キャラクター: 勝生勇利, ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ

追加タグ: 公開エッチもどき、Dom/Sub風、きっとこうだったよねっていう妄想

言語: 英語

詳細情報:  長さ: 4,256語 \- 1/1章  コメント: 48  いいね!: 197  ブックマーク: 52  閲覧数: 3,754

概要:

グランプリファイナルでの敗北に落ち込む勝生。ニキフォロフはそんな勝生をどう励ましたらいいか知っていた

 

_もっと読み込む … _

 

 

 

——————————

 

 

 

グランプリファイナルと世界選手権の間の数ヶ月、勇利はとにかくヴィクトル・ニキフォロフについての考えを頭から追い出すことに集中した。精神的に殆どめちゃくちゃになるほど落ち込んでから、最悪に間違った選択をしたホテルでの一夜の後、すべてをなかったことにして忘れるのが一番すべてのためになると勇利は決めて、実行した。

 

何と言っても、世界選手権は挽回のチャンスだった。去年の成功はただのまぐれだったのだと主張するすべての人々に、彼らが信じるなんかよりずっとずっと、勝生勇利はできるのだと、証明するチャンスだった。勝つためには、すべての雑念を排除しなければならなかった。雑念を排除するには、あのことを忘れる必要があった。ヴィクトルに関する思考を、ヴィクトルの名前が意識の上に忍び寄ってくるといつも沸き上がってくる混乱してぐちゃぐちゃになった感情のすべてを、横へ追いやらなければならなかった。

 

勇利は世界選手権でヴィクトルを倒すのだ。そしてその次の大会でも、その次も。何度も何度も、すべてのシーズンで。何年も勝ち続ける。世界中の皆が覚える名前がヴィクトル・ニキフォロフではなく、勝生勇利になるまで。ヴィクトルが世界中の人々にとって、そして勇利にとって、過去の人となるまで。

 

ショートプログラムの間中ずっと、勇利はその覚悟を保ち続けて、頑固にヴィクトルを避け続けた。勇利は自分のコンディションが最高潮の時に滑ることができ、点数が発表されて自分の名前がトップに躍り出ると、嬉しさで背筋がゾクゾクした。その夜、勇利は笑顔で眠りについた。観客の声援を何度も何度も頭の中で再生し、どうして勝つのがこんなにも大切なのかを、自分に思い出させながら。

 

翌日のフリースケーティングに、勇利とチェレスティーノは他のスケーター達と共に朝早く到着した。本番の勝負でリンクに上がる前に、できるだけの練習をしておこうと強く決意していた。一位発進のプレッシャーから、勇利は早朝練習で四回転サルコウを失敗した。氷の上を転がるように投げ出され、内心で毒づく。このジャンプを失敗したのは久しぶりだったけれど、勇利は大きな大会の前のプレッシャーでひどく緊張に飲まれがちなのは毎度のことで、どれだけジャンプを上達させても、この失敗は自分の演技に影響を与えかねないと勇利は思った。

 

最後の6分間練習の間、勇利はジャンプの練習に集中することにした。本番で氷の上に立つ前に、絶対に成功させてやると決意した。最初の数分、勇利はリンクの外側を大きく回るように滑り、他の選手達を避けながら、スペースが空くとジャンプをするということを繰り返した。

 

少しずつ、不安な心は薄れていって、勇利はよく知っている動きに集中することができて、リラックスできるようになってきた。突然襲ってくる緊張も、何度も繰り返して条件反射のように出来るようになるまで覚えたジャンプを染みつかせた筋肉の記憶を消し去ることはできなかった。何度もその動きを身体でなぞり、そのたびに小さなミスを少しずつ直していって、完璧になるまで繰り返す。落ち着きを取り戻して、勇利の思考はあてどなくさまよい始めた。前の試合と、その後に起きたことへと意識が漂っていく。

 

ヴィクトルと寝たのは、勇利の間違いだった。ヴィクトルと再び寝たことは、最初の間違いよりずっと最悪なミスだった。勇利はヴィクトルが嫌いだった。二人はライバルだった。そして勇利は超えてはならない数え切れない何重もの線を越えてしまった。そのたびに、勇利の感情についた名前は少しずつぼやけていって、少しずつ何だか分からないものになっていった。

 

それなのに、どんな論理も合理的な考えも、勇利がどれだけあの感覚を欲していたか、否定することができなかった。その後に訪れる気まずさや恥ずかしさは別だったけれど、熱に浮かされたその瞬間、ついにヴィクトルの視線を他の誰にもできないような方法で独り占めできる瞬間を。憧れの人に無視されたあの日からいつも自分に足りなかった自信と強さに満たされ、注目されたそのときの感覚を、どれだけ勇利が欲していたか。

 

ヴィクトルは燃えさかる炎のようだった。熱く燃えて眩しく輝く星のように全てのものや人をのみこんでいく。勇利の憎しみや恨みを持ってしても、その引力には逆らいきれないようだった。

 

頭の中の思考でいっぱいになりながら、勇利は意識せずに後ろ方向に滑り、四回転のジャンプに向けてスピードをつけていく。スピードが高まったところで振り向いて、ジャンプの準備に入る。

 

すべてが一瞬の間に起きた。

 

勇利が振り向いた先の氷の上は、勇利が想定していたようにスペースが空いていなかった。勇利は自分の後ろ方向に十分に意識を払っていなかったことに気づいた。止まる余裕も、スピードを落とす余裕もなく、勇利は自分の進行方向に割り込んできた人物に勢いよくぶつかっていった。スピードが付いていた二つの身体はその勢いのまま衝突し、勇利の頭と上半身が背の高い身体にぶつかった衝撃で、勇利は一瞬息ができなくなった。

 

物理的な衝撃は目眩を起こし、身体がはじき飛ばされる勢いで氷の上に叩きつけられ、その衝撃がさらに全身を襲う。ジャンプの準備のために勇利は両腕を縮めて身体の脇にくっつけていて、それを伸ばして手をつく余裕もなく、考えるよりも先に頭が氷に叩きつけられ、鋭い痛みが脳天を突き刺す。

 

身体を思うように動かせないまま、氷の上に投げ出された勢いで、衝突地点から数メートル身体が転がる。相手のスケーターの様子がぼんやりと見えた。膝をついてはいるけれど、氷の上に完全に横になってしまった自分と違って、立ち上がりつつあるようだ。

 

横たわったまま勇利はうなり、苦しげに息をする。転んだ時の衝撃で身体が妙な方向にねじれている。目の後ろから頭蓋骨にかけて破裂するような痛みが広がっていて、勇利は一瞬吐くかと思った。とにかく姿勢を変えようと必死で仰向けになろうとするが、少しの動きでさえも全身に痛みが貫き、観客のざわめきで聞こえないくらいのかすかなうめき声を漏らしてしまう。

 

周りのすべてがうるさすぎた。言葉にならない雑音が耳の中で轟音を立てていた。照明は眩しすぎて、網膜を焼き焦がすように勇利の目に入ってきて、勇利はぎゅっと目を閉じた。世界中がぐるぐると回るのが止まるように願いながら。目の前の景色は焦点が合ったりぼやけたりしながら、痛みが頭部にどんどん溜まっていく。突然、騒音が遠ざかって、静かになっていく。

 

ぼんやりとした視界の中で、勇利は何かが動くのを見た。人影が目の前に現れる。頭蓋骨に響く痛みでその人影は揺らぎ、誰だか分からないほどにぼやけている。音が勇利の周りを取り囲むように響いた。水面に投げ込まれた石がさざ波を立てるように、広がっていく。それが自分の名前だと気づいたのは数秒後だった。

 

なんとか返事をしようしながらまばたきを繰り返して、視界を元に戻そうとするが、なかなか戻ってこない。頭がまたさらにズキリと激しく痛み、意識が混濁してくるのが分かった。

 

何が起きようとしているのかを理解し始めて、勇利はありがたく思いながら意識を手放した。落ちていく闇が、勇利を痛みから素早く解放するのを感じながら。

 

 

 

——————————

 

 

 

少しずつ、勇利は意識を無理矢理取り戻し始めた。襲ってくる明るい光に瞬きを繰り返しながら、なんとか瞼をこじ開ける。目の前に顔がのぞき込んでいて、心配の色でいっぱいになった瞳の上から銀色の髪が落ちてくる。見知った顔立ちに気づき、勇利は上体を起こして、ぶつからないようにヴィクトルを押し返す。

 

「よかった、目が覚めたみたいね」

明瞭な、アクセントのついた声が、勇利が横になっていたベッドの後ろ側から聞こえて、振り向いた勇利は試合に帯同している医師の一人が側に立っているのに気づいた。痛みに顔をしかめながら、勇利はまっすぐに座り直し、頭にできつつあるたんこぶをゆっくりと探し当てて確かめる。

 

衝突のことは覚えていた。頭が氷に激突したことも、頭蓋骨を走り抜けた鋭い痛みも。リンクの上で気を失ったことを思い出し、ゾッとするような屈辱が沸き上がる。何人に見られた？自分のミスを、自分が馬鹿なせいで練習中に怪我をして運ばれるところを、何人に見られた？

 

「勝生君、ちょっとこっちを向いてくれる？」

まだ霧のようにぼんやりする思考を、少し頭を振って払いながら、勇利は医者の方を向く。女性の医者は明らかに勇利を安心させるための微笑みを浮かべて、勇利の肩に手を置く。

 

「勝生君、あなたは今かなり酷い衝突の仕方をしました。身体に異常がないかどうかの確認をするために、いくつかテストを行う必要があります。テストをしても大丈夫？」

無言で勇利は頷いた。医者は微笑んで指を一本立てる。

「目でこの指を追って下さい。頭への衝撃が私たちの最初の見立てより悪くないかどうか確認しますね」

 

勇利は頭を動かさずに指の動きを目で追い、医者の言うことに従う。医者が小さなライトで目を照らした時、少しだけ勇利は眩しさにびくりと後ずさった。

 

「大丈夫そうね」

テストを終えて医者は励ますように言った。

「頭蓋には特段大きな損傷はありません。痣はかなり酷いけれど。瞳孔は正常に反応しているし、目もきちんと動きを追えていたので、重傷ではありません。これから記憶が正常かを確かめるためにいくつか質問に応えてもらって、それが終わったら戻っていいわ」

 

勇利は同意を示すためにこくりと頷いた。まだ声を出して喋る気にはなれなかった。世界がぐるぐると回るのはおさまってきて、痛みも鈍くなってきていたけれど、痛みは依然としてそこにあった。手放すまいとでもいうように、痛みが頭蓋骨の後ろの方をがっしりと掴んでいた。

 

「あなたの名前は？」医者は勇利を促すように微笑みながら尋ねる。

「勝生勇利」勇利は返事をした。比較的普通に聞こえる声を出すことができて、ほっとする。

「今、何歳？」

「21」

「住んでいるところは？」

「デトロイト。でも僕は日本の長谷津で生まれました」

「なるほど」医者は手に持っていたクリップボードの上で小さなメモを走り書く。手首が小さく動いて、どうやら何かの項目にチェックをしたようだ。

「家族の名前は？」

「母親の名前は寛子、父親の名前は利也。妹の名前は真利で、僕の犬の名前はヴィっちゃん」

 

答えながら、勇利はベッドの反対側で医者を真剣に見つめる一言も喋らない静かな姿の方にちらちらと視線をやった。もしヴィクトルがその視線に気づいていたとしたら、彼は何も言わなかった。勇利はヴィクトルが何も言わなかったことにほっとした。もし気づかれて尋ねられたら、ちゃんとした説明ができる自信がまったくなかった。

 

「はい、オーケーです」

医者は最後のメモをクリップボードに走り書きして、勇利の方を見上げて安心させるように微笑んだ。

「重大な損傷は、後遺症が残りそうな症状はありません。最後に、ひどい副作用を起こさないためにあと少しだけテストをする必要があります」

 

適当なところで医者に相づちをうちながら、勇利の耳に医者の声は届いていなかった。医者よりも、ヴィクトルの様子を伺うことで忙しかった。

 

ヴィクトルだったのだ。勇利がぶつかったのは。あの混乱の中、あまり気づいてなかったけれど、無意識のレベルで勇利はその二つをつなげた。記憶の中で瞬いた色は、ヴィクトルがリンクサイドで着ているジャケットの色だった。

 

ヴィクトルはベッドの反対側に立ったまま離れる気配がなかった。しかも勇利よりも医者の言葉を真剣に聞いているようだった。上半身を覆っていたはずの衣装とジャケットはなくなっていて、腰から上が裸のまま部屋の冷気に晒されていた。うっすらと、胸の脇に痣が浮かび上がり始めているのが見えた。まだ薄かったけれど、そのうち醜い黄色や緑色に変化するであろう痣。二人が衝突したという印。

 

感謝すべきことに、ヴィクトルはその痣以外大した怪我はないようだった。ぼんやりと、ヴィクトルが衝突のあと膝をついて起き上がろうとしているのを見たのを勇利は思い出した。衝突で倒れてはいたものの、大きな怪我ではなかったようだ。勇利の意識が暗転する前に勇利に駆け寄ってきたのは、きっとヴィクトルだったのだろう。医者やスタッフがあんなに早く駆け寄れるはずがない。

 

勇利は全部ヴィクトルのせいにしたかった。この衝突を、勇利の怪我も目眩も、この後スケートはおろかまっすぐに立ち上がれるかどうか分からなくなったことも、全部ヴィクトルのせいにして詰って責め立ててやりたかった。でも、できなかった。

 

ヴィクトルのせいではないからだ。確かに、ヴィクトルもリンクの上でもう少し注意を払っていればよかったかもしれない。けれどヴィクトルの近くで練習をしていた勇利には、ヴィクトルが自分のプログラムの練習をしていたということは分かっていた。それはつまり、ジャンプだけを繰り返し練習していた勇利や他の選手たちはもっと滑る空間に余裕がある訳で、軌道がかぶったら譲るという暗黙の了解だった。気が散っていたのは勇利だった。もう手遅れが付かない時まで危険に気づかなかったのは、勇利の方だった。

 

勇利の人生の中で、ヴィクトルのせいだと責めることのできることはたくさんあった。でも、これはその一つではなかった。こういった危険度の高いスケートのようなスポーツで、事故はつきものだった。特に何人もの選手が氷の上で同時に練習をし、速いスピードで滑りながら、進行方向を頻繁に変えているような時は。二人の選手が衝突したのは双方に原因があって、勇利の方に主に責任があった。それなのに、ヴィクトルが自分で変えることのできなかったもののためにヴィクトルを恨むのは、不当というものだろう。

 

勇利はヴィクトルを責めていなかったけれど、それをヴィクトルが知っているかどうかは分からなかった。逆にヴィクトルが勇利を責めているのかどうか、自分の練習をめちゃくちゃにしたことに対して勇利に怒っているのかどうかすら分からなかった。ヴィクトルの怪我は勇利ほどではなかったけれど、それでも痕は残っていた。

 

やっと医者が話しを終えて、部屋を後にする。残されたのは二人だけになった。ヴィクトルはすぐに勇利の方を向いて、勇利は心の中で身構えた。自分の氷の上での無能さに対して怒鳴られる準備を、心の中でする。

 

「無事で本当によかったよ」

ヴィクトルは一気に息を吐くように言って、勇利の目が大きく丸くなった。予想していた言葉と全然違う。

 

「何が起こったか気づいたとき、本当に怖かったんだ」

ヴィクトルは続ける。勇利がショックを受けていることには気づいていないようだ。

「本当にごめん、勇利。滑っていた時君が見えていなかったんだ。止まろうとしたんだけど、気づいたときには遅くて･･･」

 

「大丈夫だから」

勇利はヴィクトルの言葉を遮った。恥ずかしさで頬が熱くなる。

「僕のせいだから。滑りながら注意を払っていなかったのは僕の方だ」

 

勇利は視線を避けた。自分の間違いをヴィクトルに認めるのは恥ずかしかった。けれどヴィクトルはその言葉を簡単に流して続ける。

 

「俺のせいでもある。俺も自分の周りが見えていなかったんだ。本当に、手遅れになった瞬間まで何が起きているのか分かってなかったんだ。君に怪我をさせるつもりじゃ全然なかったんだ」

 

「うん、分かってる」

勇利はそう返事をしたが、内心で驚いた。妨害工作などという考えはまったく思いもつかなかったからだ。特に、勇利が目を覚ました瞬間のその心配そうな表情からはまったく、考えが浮かぶことすらなかった。こうやってヴィクトルが言及したことで、勇利はその表情を読み取ろうとじっと見つめる。その訴えは心の底からのもののようだった。ヴィクトルは色々なことをしでかすが、優秀なスケーターで絶対に他の選手に妨害工作をするような人間ではなかった。氷の外でやってきたことは置いておくとしても、氷の上で、ヴィクトルはいつだて正々堂々と戦ってきてーー勝ってきた。

 

ヴィクトルは勇利のその言葉に安心したような表情を浮かべ、何か言おうとしたそのとき、ドアの方から声がして二人の会話を中断した。

 

ヤコフが廊下に立っていた。腕を組んで、仏頂面をしている。

 

「ヴィーチャ」

ヤコフは厳しい声で呼びかけた。

「お前の滑走順が来たぞ。早くリンクに戻れ」

 

ヴィクトルは勇利の方を再び振り向いた。その目の中には躊躇いが見られた。もう一度ヤコフがヴィクトルの名前を呼ぶと、ヴィクトルはベッドに背を向けて、椅子の上に無造作に投げ出されていた衣装の半分を掴んで、慣れた手つきで着始める。

 

準備ができると、ヴィクトルは部屋のドアの方へと歩き出し、肩越しにちらりと勇利の方を最後に見つめる。勇利はぎこちない微笑みを浮かべて、大丈夫だと安心させようとする。勇利にはどうしてそこまでヴィクトルが勇利の状態を気にするのか分からなかった。多分、他の選手に怪我をさせたなどと言われて自分のイメージに傷がつくことを避けようとしているんだろう。それでも、勇利はヴィクトルを安心させたかった。

 

自分に大丈夫かと聞いた時、ヴィクトルは素直に心から勇利のことを心配していた。どれだけ払いのけようとしても、勇利は心の中に小さな温もりが花咲くのを止められなかった。

 

 

 

——————————

 

 

 

ヴィクトルが去ってから数分後、チェレスティーノが部屋に入ってきた。水のボトルとコーヒーを両手に持っている。部屋の隅のベッドの上に勇利が起き上がって座っているのを見て、チェレスティーノは温かく微笑んだ。

 

「目を覚ましたと聞いたんでな」

大きすぎる声で言って、チェレスティーノは部屋を横切って勇利に水のボトルを手渡す。

「水を取りに行こうと部屋を出た瞬間にこれだ」

 

勇利は無理に笑顔を作って、チェレスティーノに心配をかけすぎていないことを祈った。チェレスティーノは陽気な態度だったが、瞳の奥には心配が暗く影を落としているのが見て取れた。

 

「ごめんなさい」

勇利は口ごもりながら言った。まだ起きたことに対する恥ずかしさでいっぱいだった。

 

「大丈夫だ、勇利」

チェレスティーノは少し距離を開けてベッドの上に座る。窮屈すぎず遠すぎない距離は、勇利を安心させた。

「誰にでも起こることだ、どんなトップ選手にだってな。それで、医者は何て言った」

 

急いで勇利は自分の状態をざっと確認し、指示されたことを頭の中で繰り返す。痣には冷湿布、痛み止め、しっかり休養を取ること、そして容態がこれ以上悪化しないよう、何かあったらすぐに対応できるように、明日まで一人きりにならないこと。よくある、いつもの指示だ。チェレスティーノは注意深く聞いて頷く。

 

「よし、分かった」

勇利が話し終わってからチェレスティーノは立ち上がった。

「タクシーを呼んでくるからここで待っていろ。ホテルに戻ったら、私は痛み止めを買いに行ってくる」

 

「戻るって･･･待って、チェレスティーノ！駄目だ！」

勇利は飛び上がって、視界がぐるんと回ってその行動に後悔する。

「僕はまだ戻れない。僕はまだ滑ってない」

 

チェレスティーノは信じられないという顔で勇利を抑えようとしたが、勇利はその視線をまっすぐに受け止めた。決意は固かった。怪我はしたけれど、そんなことは諦める理由になどならない。怪我をしたまま滑ったことはあるし、今回だってできる。

 

「勇利、お前は立ち上がるのもやっとだろう」

チェレスティーノの不自然なほど優しい声が静かな部屋に響く。

「医者は休めと言ったんだ。そんな状態でどうやってそもそも滑るつもりだ」

 

「なんとかする」

 

勇利は固く決意していた。たった一つの愚かなミスで、金メダルを獲るチャンスを台無しになどさせない。観客は熱狂的に勇利のフリースケーティングを待っていた。ショートプログラムでは勇利はトップだった。世界選手権二年連続の王者の座に手がかかっていた。グランプリファイナルから数ヶ月経っていた。勇利には証明しなければならないものが山ほどあった。それを簡単に諦めてたまるものか。

 

「勇利･･･」

チェレスティーノは口を開いたが勇利は頭を横に振った。頭を動かす度にくらくらする感覚を横へ押しやりながら。

 

「いや、チェレスティーノ。僕はやる。やらなきゃいけないんだ。お願いだ」

 

眉根を寄せてどこか痛みをともなった表情を浮かべ、チェレスティーノはため息をついた。諦めるように目を閉じる。

 

「どれだけお前を止めようとしても無駄なんだな。だがな、勇利。警告しておく。今は駄目だ。お前の今の状態はスケートどころじゃない。休養が必要だ。諦めてくれ。今回一回限りだ」

 

「僕がそんなことできないって分かってるだろ」

囁くように呟いたその言葉は静かで、けれどチェレスティーノの耳には届いた。チェレスティーノは部屋を出て行く勇利の後を追うように部屋を出て、また勇利が倒れないか心配な様子で、いつでも支えられるよう勇利の隣から離れなかった。けれど勇利は無理矢理にバランスを保ち続けた。

 

勇利には獲らなければならないメダルがあるのだ。

 

 

 

——————————

 

 

 

それは、酷いものだった。

 

音楽が始まった瞬間に、勇利は負けたことを確信した。痛みは弱くなっていてバランス感覚も元通りに近づいてきてはいたものの、磨いてきた強烈な激しい感情に意識を集中させることができなかった。それがなくては優勝は無理だった。向きを変えるごとに目の前の観客がゆらゆらと気分が悪くなるほどに揺れた。感情をこめるどころではなかった。スピンをしている時は吐きそうだったし、一つの動きが終わるごとに躓いて、頭の中の揺れをどうにか遠くへ押しやろうとしていた。

 

ジャンプは最悪だった。四回転は二回転に、三回転は一回転になってしまった。勇利は足の位置が分からなくなり、転んだ着氷の方が多いくらいだった。プログラムが終わりに近づくにつれ、もう早く終わってくれ、と頭の中で願うほどだった。

 

キスアンドクライでチェレスティーノは腕で勇利の肩を抱き、なんとか勇利をなぐさめようと優しく肩を撫でた。

 

無理だった。点数が発表され、勇利は目の奥に熱く燃えるような涙が湧いてくるのを感じた。どれだけ涙を飲み込もうとしても、塩辛い涙が頬を伝って落ちて跡になる。予想通り、勇利の順位は最下位へと落ちた。ここ何年かの間で見たこともないほどの低い順位と、今まで取ってきた点数から大きく隔たった、シニアデビュー以来最低の点数だった。

 

カメラから顔を背けて、勇利は猛然と涙で濡れる目を拭って、泣き止もうとする。こんな自分を見られたくなかった。何千人もの人々が観客席から見つめていて、それ以上の何十万人もの人々が世界中から見守っているような時に、こんな風になりたくなかった。けれどどれだけ努力をしても、流れ落ちてくる涙や、敗北が身を切り裂く度に沸き上がる嗚咽と震えを止めることはできなかった。

 

とにかくここを離れたかった。

 

 

 

——————————

 

 

 

**＜ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフと勝生勇利、世界選手権六分間練習で衝突し怪我＞**

先頃、フィギュアスケートのトップ選手ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフと勝生勇利が、深刻度の高い衝突に巻き込まれた。ニキフォロフは痣程度の軽傷だが、勝生は頭を打った模様で、深刻なダメージを･･･　　　

続きを読む

 

コメント

KatsNiko  · 9 分前

あんな風に妨害工作するまで誰かを嫌いになれるってどんな気持ちなのかな????

 

Babs28  · 8 分前

あそこまで汚い手をニキフォロフが使うなんて信じられない。あのあと勝生が立ち上がって戻ってきて、何度も転びそうになりながら滑ったのは胸が痛くて本当に泣きそうだったよ。ニキフォロフは恥を知るべきだね。

 

fanwithafan  · 6 分前 

はぁ??? 明らかに意図的な訳ないじゃん何言ってんの??? 

 

LadyNiki  · 5 分前 

スローモーションで見たらあれは事故だったってかなりハッキリ分かるよ。っていうか二人とも十分注意を払ってなかったし、ニキフォロフだって無傷じゃなかったんだから。ニキフォロフはただ運が良かっただけ、勝生がぶつかったのが肩だったからバランスを崩して倒れた時に手で支えることができた。勝生はぶつかったのが頭なのが運が悪かった（それでそのあとまた頭を氷にぶつけてた、痛そう！）どっちにも悪意はなかったし、明らかにこれは事故だよ！

 

spirktoenterprise  · 4 分前

それにヴィクトルがどれだけ顔を恐怖で真っ青にしてたか見た？本気で打ちのめされた顔してたよ。なんていうか、二人はライバルかもしれないしお互いのこと嫌いなのかなんなのか知らないけど、ヴィクトルは仲間のスケーターにわざと怪我をさせるなんてことは絶対にしないよ！

 

Danni29 · 4 分前 

いやでもカメラそこら中にあったし、やらせかもよ

 

YuuriiiKat_suki · 2 分前

誰のせいとかどうでもいいよ、みんな本当に何が起きたか見れば分かるでしょ。ほら･･･結局メダルを取ったのって･･･

 

_+ コメントをもっと読む_

 

 

 

——————————

 

 

 

勇利は表彰式までリンクに残っていたくなかったけれど、チェレスティーノの一連の説得のあと、渋々コーチの言うことは正しいと認めて、会場に残った。もしそこで姿を見せなければただの負け犬、スポーツマン精神を持たない選手で、自分がトップに立っていない時は他の選手の勝利を祝うことの出来ない小さいやつだと思われる。他のスケーター達がメダルを受賞するの見つめる勇利の顔には無表情が張り付いていた。笑顔を作る心の余裕はなかった。

 

カメラのフラッシュが止むと勇利はすぐにくるりと身を翻して選手専用エリアに荷物を取りに戻る。帰ろうとドアに手をかける直前、自分の名前を呼ぶ声がして勇利は立ち止まった。

 

ヴィクトルがそこに経っていた。メダルは急いでポケットに突っ込まれて、顔はまるで表彰台から走ってきたかのように赤くなっていた。

 

「何」

勇利はつっけんどんに言った。きっと失礼できつい物言いに聞こえるだろうけれど、そこまで相手のことを思いやる余裕などなかった。再びヴィクトルに負けた今、勇利は相手の男の目を直視することができなかったし会話ができるとも思えなかった。放っておいてほしかった。

 

ヴィクトルは言葉に詰まって、緊張気味に唇を舐め、まるでメダルを隠すかのように手をポケットに更につっこんだ。

 

「ええと･･･今日･･･その･･････本当にごめん、勇利、今日のこと」

ヴィクトルは一つ一つの言葉に躓きながら言った。

 

「ああ、分かってるよ」

勇利は顔の前まで手を持ってきて、このジェスチャで自分の表情が隠れますようにと祈った。

 

ヴィクトルを目にして、勇利が派手に失敗した中ヴィクトルがいとも簡単に獲得したメダルを目にして、そこには深く、突き刺すような悔しさが、まだ、勇利の胸を鋭く鷲づかみにしていた。それでも、ヴィクトルに対する言葉のきつさは不公平だった。結局あの衝突はどちらかといえば勇利のせいだったのだし、ヴィクトルだって無傷という訳ではなかった。勇利の衝突と転倒の当たり所が悪かったのも、ヴィクトルが痣程度で済んだのも、ただの偶然と運の悪さだけだった。

 

「何か、お詫びをさせてくれないか？」

ヴィクトルは食い下がった。何かしてくれるならこの場から去ってほしかった。一人で自己憐憫に浸っていたかった。その申し出は表面的なものだったし、それにヴィクトルがしてくることで勇利の気分を上げるようなことは何一つなかった。時間を戻して過去に行くなどという能力を持っていない限り。

 

「例えば？」

勇利はその代わりに尋ねた。そうやって聞くことで、どれだけ自分に出来ることがないかを理解してくれるよう願いながら。今は勇利のことを一人にしておいた方がいいと、妙な勘違いの罪悪感から優しくするよりも、次に会うときまでただのライバル同士に戻った方がいいと、気づいてくれるように。

 

「夕食をごちそうさせてくれないか？」

 

「は？」

勇利の視線がまっすぐヴィクトルに戻り、ヴィクトルはその視線を受けて僅かに赤くなったが、じっと見つめ返す。

 

「お詫びとして。今日起きたことの。何か食事をおごらせてもらえないかな」

「もう言っただろ、あんたのせいじゃない」

「それは、ノーってことかい？」

 

ヴィクトルの言ったことを理解しようとしながら、勇利の口がへの字に曲がり、眉根が寄る。形ばかりの罪悪感にしてはずいぶん往生際が悪いし、その場にいた人たちにも見られつつある。ここで断ったら明らかに勇利の方が失礼に見えるし、人の好意を受け取れない恩知らずに見える。どれだけ勇利がこの提案を拒絶したくても、一人で丸くなって眠りたくても、メディアに与える悪い印象は勇利が今最も欲しくないものだった。

 

「分かったよ」

勇利は渋々同意した。ヴィクトルの顔に浮かんだ表情を無視する。

「で、どこかあてはあるの？」

 

 

 

——————————

 

 

 

その日の夕方、ホテルの部屋に戻った勇利は下着姿のまま、持ってきた洋服を広げて、パニックを起こさないよう必死になっていた。

 

ヴィクトルは二人が泊まっているホテルから数ブロック離れたレストランを提案してきた。勇利の知る限り、正装が必要なフォーマルな場所ではなかったけれど、ヴィクトルがきちんとした格好で着飾ってきた場合、それに対してカジュアルすぎる服装で行くのは嫌だった。

 

別にヴィクトルがそんな格好で来るとかそういう訳ではなかったけれど。別にこれは大したことじゃない。スケーター同士、大会の後ご飯を一緒に食べるのはよくあることだ。勇利だってピチットとよく食事を一緒にしたし、ソーシャルメディアの様子から見るとヴィクトルだってクリスとよくご飯を食べている。唯一の違いは、ヴィクトルと勇利は友達ではなくて、むしろ真逆だということだった。これはただ単にヴィクトルの良心を満たすためだけの儀式にすぎない。

 

あの後、何時間も考え続けて、勇利はついにどうしてヴィクトルがそこまで勇利の怪我を気にしたのかが分かってきた。なんだかんだ言って、勇利自身だってヴィクトルが何シーズンか前に怪我をして欠場したとき、ものすごく心配したのではなかったか。氷の上で他のスケーターに事故があれば、小さなミスがどんな影響をもたらすかもしれないかとひどく心配するのは普通の事だ。そして何よりも、ヴィクトルが怪我をした時勇利が最も心配したのは、ヴィクトルがいない戦いはもはや同じ戦いとは言えないからだった。ライバルはその双方が共に競い合ってのみ、ライバルと言える。勇利がヴィクトルが欠場したのが嫌だったのと同じくらい、ヴィクトルも同じように思ったのかもしれない。

 

今日の敗北にもかかわらず、自分がヴィクトルに何らかの印象を与えることができていたらしいということに、勇利は少しだけ胸を張りたい気分になるのを止められなかった。

 

目下の課題である洋服をどうするかという問題にこれ以上取り組むことを諦めて、勇利は一番最初に見つけた小ぎれいなスタイルのズボンに足を通し、セミフォーマルなシャツをするりと着る。僕がどんな格好をしてたって誰が気にする？勇利は格好など気にしないし、ヴィクトルは絶対に勇利の身なりなどに興味はない。

 

けれど･･･

 

勇利は突然不安になった。もしかしたら、もうすこしお洒落な格好をするべきなのかもしれない。ヴィクトルはお詫びの食事だと言っていたけれど、もしかしたら違う意図があるのかもしれない。なんだかんだ言って、二人はもうすでに二回、ベッドを共にしている。両方とも接戦を競い合った大会の後だった。一度目までは気の迷いの間違いだと流せるかもしれないが、二度目は危ないくらい慣例の領域に入ってきつつある。

 

もしかしたら、ヴィクトルはこの食事を、また勇利と寝る口実として使おうとしているのかもしれない。もしそうだったら、勇利は断るべきかどうか判断が完全にはつかなかった。もしそうだったら、あの時点で誘いを受けてしまったことはより悪い判断だったかもしれない。

 

一つ大きく深呼吸をして、勇利は頭の中の考えを無理矢理追い払った。考えすぎだ。今晩起こるのは、多分何らかの料理を食べて、強烈に気まずい会話をなんとかつなげてヴィクトルの良心を満たしてあげて、それが終わればすぐに、次のシーズンが来る頃には、お互いにお互いを嫌い合う関係に戻れる。それだけだ。

 

ネクタイを締めるのは多分やりすぎだろうという判断で取りやめて、勇利は鏡の中の自分を眺めた。髪を手ぐしでかき上げ、なんとか跳ねる毛を平たくしようとする。今になって、もしかしたらスケートを滑る時のようにオールバックにして眼鏡なしで行った方がいいかもしれないと思ったけれど、それをするには遅すぎたし、実際遅刻ギリギリの時間だった。

 

自分の身なりが人前に出しても問題ない格好だと判断して、勇利はホテルを出て夕方の街の柔らかな光で包まれる通りに出て歩き出した。レストランは数分で見つけることができた。予想よりも上品な場所だったけれど、勇利の格好で悪目立ちするということはなさそうだった。

 

開いたドアの隙間から滑り込むように中に入ると、勇利はすぐにヴィクトルを見つけた。メインのダイニングエリアから少し離れた、隅のボックス席に座っている。勇利が歩み寄ると、ヴィクトルは手を振って、微笑みながら反対側の席に着くようジェスチャした。

 

「すぐにここを見つけられたみたいだね？」

ヴィクトルは尋ねた。指が一つ、木製のテーブルにトントンと、静かでリズミカルな音を立てている。

 

「え･･･ああ」

勇利は間が抜けた返事をする。ここにいたくなかった。気まずかった。予想以上の気まずさだった。ヴィクトルに言える言葉など全然浮かんでこなかった。少なくとも場の空気を読んだ言葉などは全く出てこなかった。

 

『僕が怪我をしたことをあんたのせいにして責めることはできないけど、それでも僕はあんたを恨んでる。ここにいるのはうまく断る理由が出てこなかったからだ』というのは一つの選択肢だ。それか、『二度、セックスした時のこと覚えてる？まあ僕は忘れられなくってさ、あんたのことは大嫌いだけど考えるのをやめられないんだ』あるいは『僕たちが子供の頃、僕はあんたの言った言葉にものすごく傷ついて、それ以来あんたが大嫌いだ。あんたはそれを覚えてすらいないのに、僕はあんたの顔を見る度にあの時のことを思い出す。でもこれを今まで言えなかったのはいつ言えるかタイミングが分からなくて、きっとそれはこれからも分からないだろう』というのがもっと正確かもしれない。

 

混雑したレストランの真ん中で始める会話のたぐいではなかった。勇利はまだ敗北を引きずっていたし、とにかく早く食事をして出来るだけ早くここを出たかった。

 

短い会話はすぐに気まずい沈黙へと変化して、勇利はメニューを手にとり、顔を隠すようにして料理を選んでいるふりをした。ウェイターがやって来ると勇利は中身も見ずに適当に料理を注文し、自分が何を頼んだのかまったく考えもしなかった。ヴィクトルも料理を選び、食事に合うワインを注文し、勇利に尋ねるような視線を向ける。勇利は頭を振ってその提案を退けた。ヴィクトルと一緒にいると勇利は間違った選択ばかりをしがちなのは証明済みだった。それをアルコールを入れることで悪化させることはしたくなかった。

 

ありがたいことに、料理はすぐに運ばれてきた。待っている間の時間は、ほとんど痛々しいくらいつまらない世間話をあちらこちらに散らばらせて終わった。双方とも相手の出方を探っているようで、どちらもより深い話に持って行くのを避けているようだった。

 

料理を目の前にして、勇利は大きく息を吸い込み、匂いに目を瞬かせる。とてもおいしそうだった。勇利はすぐにかき込むように食べ始める。会話から気をそらしてくれるものがあるのもありがたかった。選んだ料理は柔らかくて滑らかで、薄く切られた豚肉が白米とソースと混ざって余計に味わいを深くしている。

 

勇利ががつがつと食べ進めるのを見つめるヴィクトルの顔には面白がるような微笑が広がり始めた。

 

「おいしいかい？」

ヴィクトルは尋ね、勇利は口をいっぱいにしながら頷いた。その一瞬、気まずさすら忘れていた。

 

「僕の母親が昔よく作ってくれた料理に似てるんだ。昔日本に住んでいた時にね」

勇利は口にしたものの味に我を忘れながら、もごもごと言葉を紡ぐ。

「うちのほどじゃないけど。それでもなんだか、思い出すな」

 

「お母さんはどんな料理を作ってくれたんだい？」

ヴィクトルは少し前のめりになって、新しい会話のトピックにすぐに飛びつく。

 

「色々だよ。和食がほとんどかな。うちの家族は温泉をやっていて、お客さんはほら、ちゃんとした伝統的な和食を期待するからさ。だけど僕の一番好きな料理はカツ丼。お母さんの作るもの以上に美味しいカツ丼はないよ」

 

ヴィクトルは頭をすこしかしげ、口に出さずとも質問の意を伝える。聞き覚えのない言葉を勇利が発したせいだと、勇利はすぐに気づく。

 

「カツ丼」

勇利は繰り返した。どうやって説明しようかと考える。

「豚肉のカツレツがどんぶりに入ってるんだ。豚肉と、白米と卵と、そういうの。昔はよく食べたけど、もうずっと食べてないな。デトロイトでも試してみたけど、同じじゃないんだよね」

 

「その感じ、俺も分かるよ」

素早く一口自分の皿から料理を食べながら、ヴィクトルが笑う。

「初めて国際試合に出るようになってから、外国でボルシチを食べたんだ。故郷のことを思い出したくてね。でもやっぱり、味が違うんだ」

 

「自分で作ってみたことは？」

ピチットとの共同キッチンで、なんとか記憶を頼りに母親のカツ丼を作ってみた時のことを勇利は尋ねる。いつもキッチンがぐちゃぐちゃになって、ピチットはいつも料理が完成する前にフライパンからつまみ食いをしてしまうのだった。

 

ヴィクトルは再び笑った。明るく通る声が、レストランの喧噪の中にふわっと広がる。

 

「いいや」

自虐的な笑みを浮かべてヴィクトルは返事をする。

「俺は料理が下手でね。家にいない時は外食ばかりだし、疲れたときはルームサービスだ。そうじゃないと大会前に自分で自分を食中毒にしかねないからね。ボルシチはロシアに帰ってから、シーズンが終わってからのご褒美にとっておくんだ」

 

「僕も日本に住んでいた時は、カツ丼は似たような感じだったな。試合で勝つまでは絶対に食べないって、決めてたんだ」

 

勇利は言葉に詰まって、目を伏せて視線を料理へ落とす。今日起きた事の記憶が、いきなり全力で蘇ってきた。勇利の雰囲気の突然の変化に気づいたのか、ヴィクトルの顔から笑顔が一瞬で消える。

 

「今日のことだけど、勇利･･･」

ヴィクトルは話し始めたが、勇利は途中で遮った。聞きたくなかった。

 

「もう終わったことだから。話しても仕方ないだろ。僕は世界中の前で自分に恥をかかせた。それについてはもう忘れたいんだ、悪いけど」

 

「勇利･･･」

躊躇いがちな声は、柔らかかった。

「誰も君が恥をかいたなんて思っていないよ。人々はみな、君が勇敢だったって言っていた。あんなことが起きたのに、それでも滑るなんて。馬鹿だけど、勇敢だった」

 

パンチのきいた物言いに驚いて、勇利はヴィクトルを見上げたけれど、そこには今まで見たことのない、からかうような音が含まれていて、驚くべきことに、その瞳に悪意はまったくなかった。

 

「えっと、その･･･」

どう答えていいか分からず、勇利は言葉につまった。

「でも、恥ずかしかった」

最終的にそれに落ち着いて、とりあえず今のところは言われたコメントは無視することにする。

「今日の僕はどんなスケーターが今まで滑ってきたよりも最悪の滑りだった。酷いものだったよ」

 

「そんなことないさ」

ヴィクトルは笑って、目が明るく輝いた。

「君の滑りは最悪じゃないし、それは俺の経験が保証する。本当に、勇利、俺はもっとひどいスケートを何度も滑っているんだよ」

 

食べていた豚肉の一切れを喉に詰まらせかけて、勇利は水のグラスを掴んで一気に飲み干した。なんとかむせないようにする。

 

「あんたが？」

勇利は不可解な面持ちで尋ねた。ヴィクトルは素晴らしいスケーターだ。世界のトップだ。ヴィクトルが勇利よりも酷いスケートをして恥をかいたなど、信じられなさすぎて冗談に聞こえる。

 

あの四回転ルッツに失敗して怪我をして、一年欠場をしなければならなくなったあの時のことをヴィクトルは言っているのだろうと勇利は気づき、その比較に不満を漏らす。

「大会で一度転んで怪我したことなんて、酷いスケートにカウントされないよ」

 

「そのことじゃないよ」

ヴィクトルは告げる。瞳はレストランの照明で陽気に明るく輝いている。

「今日の勇利は酷かったって言うけど、俺がそれより酷いスケートをしたって言うのは、本当なんだよ」

 

眉をつり上げて、勇利はヴィクトルに続きを促す。まだ憤慨していたけれど、その話の続きが気になる。

 

「十六歳の時、世界選手権で初優勝してからすぐに、俺は勝利体験に夢中になっていて、数日後のパーティーでお酒を飲み過ぎてしまったんだ。その翌日練習があったから、ヤコフが文字通り俺をベッドから引きずり出してリンクまで引きずっていったんだけど、ヤコフは俺がどれだけ気分が悪くてもスケート靴を履いてリンクに立てって言うんだ。お酒を飲んで本当に酔っ払ったのは初めてだったし、氷の上に立つのもやっとだったのに。滑るのなんて無理だった」

 

意志とは正反対に勇利は、頭の中で描いたヴィクトルのイメージに笑顔が浮かんでくるのを止められなかった。それに励まされたのか、ヴィクトルは話を続ける。

 

「もう、生まれたての子鹿みたいだったよ。脚はバランスが取れないしリンクメイトは皆リンクサイドで笑ってるし。それでもヤコフは帰らせてくれなくて、ずっと参加しろって強制的に練習させられた。ほとんど立ち上がれもしないのに、ジャンプに挑戦した俺がどうなったか、想像できるだろう？」

 

勇利は思わず鼻を鳴らして笑った。まだ髪が長くて無垢な十六歳のヴィクトルが、二日酔いで氷の上で転びまくったなんて。不格好で、笑えて、そしてとても人間らしかった。

 

「で、この話の教訓は、二度と飲み過ぎるなってことを学んだってこと？」

勇利は尋ねた。自分でもびっくりするほどその声は明るく、からかうような響きがあった。

 

「いいや」

ヴィクトルはにっこりと笑顔を返した。

「次の日の練習を問題なくできるように、飲めるお酒の限界量を引き上げたのさ」

 

勇利は笑って、自分のその声に衝撃を受けた。心からの、本物の、純粋な笑い声だった。あのヴィクトル・ニキフォロフが、自分からそんな笑い声を引き出したことが信じられなかった。

 

突然、今自分がどういう状況にいるか、勇利は殴られたように気がついた。今目の前には、勇利が何年も憎んだ男が座っている。勇利はここへ楽しい時間を過ごしに来たわけではなかった。ヴィクトルの話に笑ったり、ヴィクトルの目がキラキラと興奮で輝くのを眺めに来たわけではなかった。ここへ来たのはただの社交辞令で、食べ終わったらすぐに帰るつもりだったのだ。会話をしている間に食事は終わっていた。つまり、最後に残ったやるべきことは一つだけだ。

 

端を空になったどんぶりの隣に置いて、勇利は突然立ち上がった。ヴィクトルもつられて立ち上がる。椅子が床をひっかくような音がレストランの喧噪の中にやたらうるさく響く。

 

「もう帰らないと」

勇利はぶっきらぼうに告げた。笑顔を背後へ押しやって、ここへ来るときにつけていた冷静な無表情の仮面をかぶろうとする。

「明日のフライト、早いから」

 

「ああ、そうだね」

ヴィクトルは少し落ち込んだような顔をしたけれど、席を立った勇利を追って入り口へ向かい、会計をするために立ち止まる。勇利は自分の分は払うと主張しようかと思ったけれど、きっとヴィクトルは食事を提案してきたのと同じ理由で断るだろうし、勇利はこれ以上長居をしたくなかった。

 

二人は黙って帰り道を歩いた。夕暮れの温かな光は遠くになくなり、代わりに夜の鋭い冷気で満たされていた。勇利は肌に直接冷気がしみこんでくるのを感じ、歩くスピードを速めて、数分でホテルに戻ってきた。

 

同じ建物の違うフロアに泊まっていたので、二人はエレベーターが来るのをロビーで待った。勇利は頭の中で今晩起きたことを反芻していた。何を言っていか分からなかった。客観的に考えて、ヴィクトルは勇利が負けたことに対する罪悪感をなくさせるために食事をおごったのだとは分かっていた。けれど、勇利は自分がいかにその時間を楽しんでいたかにショックを受けた。何年もに出会った時、他の人をめちゃくちゃに切り裂くことも厭わないほど正直で残酷なヴィクトルの真の姿を見て以来、勇利はヴィクトルと向かい合って会話をすることができるようになるなどと考えたこともなかった。ましてや、笑い声が響くような会話を。ヴィクトルが、今まで自分が信じてきた彼の人物像からかけ離れたような、そんなことができる人間だとは、信じられなかった。

 

いずれにしても、その夜は終わりを告げ、勇利はこのことを頭の外へ追い出さなくてはならなかった。勇利は来シーズンで名誉挽回しなければならなかったし、ヴィクトルを倒すことに集中しなければならなかった。空間を明るくするような笑い声に意識を取られている場合ではなかった。

 

エレベーターのドアが静かに開き、二人は足を踏み入れ、それぞれボタンを押す。ドアが閉まってから数秒して、沈黙を破ったのはヴィクトルだった。

 

「勇利、本当にもう大丈夫なのかい？」

ヴィクトルは尋ね、中途半端に頭のほうへ手を伸ばしたジェスチャをする。勇利のそこには打撲の痕がありありと残っている。不運の置き土産だ。

 

「ああ」

勇利は振り向いてヴィクトルを見ないように、前を向いたまま答えた。

「僕はコーチのチェレスティーノと同室だから。数時間ごとに、何も問題ないよう確認してくれることになってる」

 

「分かった。そうか、それなら良かった」

 

沈黙が再び舞い戻ってくる。ドアがチン！と鋭く大きな音を立てて開き、勇利の部屋へと続く廊下が現れる。この重苦しい空気から解放されることに感謝しながら勇利はエレベーターから足を踏み出し、そして、最後の瞬間振り向いて、目の前の男を見つめる。

 

一瞬だけ、もしかしたらヴィクトルを部屋に誘った方がいいのかもしれない、という考えがちらりと勇利の頭によぎった。もしかしたらヴィクトルはそれを期待してるのかもしれない。そして勇利自身も、それを欲しがっている自分がまったくどこにもいないと言えば嘘になった。けれどより冷静で力強い部分の自分は、その思いを退けた。勇利は疲れていて、混乱していて、頭がまたズキズキ痛んできて、今はその時じゃなかった。これまで感じてきた怒りと、ヴィクトルの笑い声を聞いたときに小さく胸の中で咲いた温かさが、突然区別できなくなった、今は。

 

ヴィクトルは勇利についてくる様子はなかった。勇利はそれを、今晩はこれ以上何も起きないということだと理解した。それでいいんだ。勇利は自分に言い聞かせた。

 

そのまま踵を返して去ろうとしたけれど、なんとなく勇利はそこにとどまった。勇利の奥の方に埋もれた何かが、そうやってすぐに去ることに反対した。ヴィクトルはまだエレベーターの中から勇利を見つめている。考えなしに、勇利は頭に浮かんだ最初の言葉をはき出していた。

 

「おやすみ、ヴィクトル」

その呼びかけに、ヴィクトルの表情が変化するのを勇利は見た。瞳が大きく見開かれ、何か返事をしたげに唇が少しだけ開いて、そして、ヴィクトルを乗せたエレベーターのドアが閉まって、動き出す。

 

勇利は部屋に戻った。洋服を脱ぎ捨てて、ベッドの心地よさに潜り込み、今日一日の混乱を忘れて睡魔に身を委ね、明日には再び日常のようなものが戻ってくるだろうと願いながら。

 

うとうと眠りの淵に立始めた時、勇利は気づいた。どうしてヴィクトルが別れを告げたとき、あんなに驚いた表情をしたのか。

 

初めてだったのだ。勇利が直接、ヴィクトルに対して、彼の名前を呼んだのは。

 

 

 

 

——————————

 

 

 

Sally_Bate  @vodka_aunt · 10 分前

言いたくないけどこの結果にはがっかり。ニキフォロフには勝って欲しかったけどこんな風にじゃない #フィギュア世界選手権

  

Yoshimosh  @Yoshimosh · 10 分前

あの衝突はかなり酷かったな　#フィギュア世界選手権

  

Rita  @rita_37an56173ma · 9 分前

何でニキフォロフは無傷で勝生は大怪我だったの??? #フィギュア世界選手権

  

KeKsuki· 9 分前 

@rita_37an56173ma 100%運 #フィギュア世界選手権

  

Hayleyuuri  @hayley1998 · 6 分前

勝生勇利は無事らしいよ、怪我からの後遺症もないらしい http://bbc.in/2hzKYc #フィギュア世界選手権 #神に感謝

  

Clara_M  @Katsukidon · 5 分前 

スレチかもでごめんだけどたった今ニキフォロフと勝生がデートしてるの見たんだけど???? #フィギュア世界選手権 #ヴィク勇

  

Mrs-Nikiforov  @goldforviktuuri · 4 分前 

@Katsukidon 証拠写真がなければただの噂

  

Clara_M  @Katsukidon · 4 分前

@goldforviktuuri  暗かったし写真はないけどちょうど車で通りかかってマジで窓から見えたんだ、99.5%あれはあの二人だった

  

Sam K  @donttalkaboutskateclub · 3 分前

@Katsukidon はぁ？妨害工作の犯人と被害者だよ？それがデートとか、このツイート #必死すぎる

  

DodeD  @DavidDodds · 3 分前

@Katsukidon いやーお互いを嫌い合ってる二人はデートとかしないだろ馬鹿じゃね。他人のそら似だろ、救いようのない負け犬だな

 

Viktuurilove  @noticemeviktorsenpai · 1 分前

@Katsukidon ヴ　ィ　ク　勇　は　現　実　！　誰　が　何　と　言　お　う　と　な　！

 

MaxiMillion  @Maxi000000 · 2 分前 

@Katsukidon @noticemeviktorsenpai 腐女子やめろまじで、酷すぎるぞ

 

Clara_M  @Katsukidon · 2 分前

@Maxi000000 私見たことそのままレポしてるだけなんだけど！ちょっと失礼じゃない

 

Canadian_Psycho @cannadianpsycho · 1 分前

@Katsukidon 全部妄想が見せた夢だろ！

 

NBC News  @NBCNews · 1 分前

勝生・ニキフォロフの衝突の全貌が明らかに nbcnews.to/2ifBRl  #フィギュア世界選手権

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者後書き(Translation of Notes)
> 
> 今回は、また全部がめちゃくちゃになる前に5分だけ勇利が冷静になる章でした。今の勇利は『おすすめしないセックスと自分の感情と向き合うおすすめできない方法』という本を書けますね。そしてまたずぶずぶと泥沼に･･･。
> 
> 楽しんで頂けたら嬉しいです、あと感想をぜひ聞かせて下さい！
> 
> 一つ重要なお知らせです。沢山の人がこの話をヴィクトル視点から見たいと言ってくれています。その気持ちは分かりますが、この話は勇利の視点から伝えられることが非常に重要なのです。でも！ヴィクトルの側がどういう風に同じことを経験していたのかを伝える話も私はどうしても書きたいので、このメインの物語が終わってから、随伴となるヴィクトル視点の小説を書く予定です。ヴィクトルが何を考えていたか、分かると思います。この小説がシリーズ(*1)として登録されているのはそういう理由です。シリーズ全体を購読して頂ければ、あるいは作家の私のお知らせを購読して頂ければ、新しい章が投稿されるごとにお知らせがいきますよ！
> 
> (*1) AO3のシステムで、一本の話を章立てにするのとは別に、別々の作品をシリーズ化して登録することができる。
> 
> 信じられないくらいのサポート、本当にどうもありがとうございます！8章に頂いた感想は頭が吹っ飛ぶほど嬉しかったです！本当に皆様に感謝です！！
> 
> Thank you and see you next time!  
> Rey xx  
> Link to my [tumblr](http://kazliin.tumblr.com/)
> 
> 最後に、もし何故勇利が何年も経っているのに未だにヴィクトルのことを嫌っているのか混乱している人がいたら、それについての質問をTumblrで答えました。8章が終わった時点での勇利の憎しみについてです。[こちら](http://kazliin.tumblr.com/post/154990031097/yuuri-had-spent-too-long-with-viktors-insults)から。
> 
> 使用音楽：  
> ヴィクトルのFS - Miss SaigonよりSun and Moon


	10. And The Best Reward （そして、最高の恩恵を）

翌年のグランプリファイナル。勇利は今までで一番、ヴィクトルの存在を意識していることに気がついた。

 

相手が自分を見つめていたのと同じように、行く先々で勇利の目はヴィクトルを追うようになっていた。ほぼ無意識だった。これはただの試合観戦の一環だと、頭の一部では言い聞かせたかったけれど、心の奥底で、それが正しくないことは分かっていた。どういうわけか、ヴィクトルはもっと多くの視線を引きつけるようになった気がした。いつもヴィクトルは存在するだけでその部屋中の注目を集めることができたけれど、突然自分もその中の一人になったことに、勇利は驚いた。ヴィクトルには何か形容しがたい惹きつけられるものがあった。目を離したくなくなるような、何かが。

 

けれどもちろんそんなことは、ヴィクトルに勝つ、と固く決意を心に決めた勇利にはまったく関係のないことだった。勇利の見立てではヴィクトルはいつも通り素晴らしいパフォーマンスを見せていて、勇利はそれを越えられる自信があった。昨年の世界選手権では勝つために厳しい練習を積んできたにもかかわらず、それを怪我という形で失った。自分の過失ではあったけれど、それでも痛恨の出来事であったことに変わりはない。勇利には、あの時最高のコンディションで戦えていたら、ヴィクトルから金メダルを奪い取ることはできたという確信があった。そしてこの予想外の敗北から挽回することを、勇利は固く決意していた。

 

勝ちたいという願いをより強く後押ししたもののもう一つは、ここ数年で初めて、ピチットが一緒に来て勇利の演技を見てくれることになったということだった。親友も共にグランプリシリーズで戦っており、フランス大会では銅メダルを獲得したものの、グランプリファイナルには一歩手が届かなかった。勇利がほっとしたことに、昨シーズンの四大陸選手権で好成績を残したこともあって、ピチットはそれについてそこまでがっかりした様子もなく、勇利がグランプリファイナルで滑るのを見に行く！と主張したのだった。

 

チェレスティーノはだいぶ前に、勇利とピチットをシーズン中別々にしておくことを諦めていた。勇利の練習の邪魔を絶対にしないということをしっかりと誓わせて、同行することを許した。勇利はピチットが来てくれたことが本当に嬉しかった。と同時に、コーチの心配も理解していた。これまでに勇利は多くを成し遂げてきたけれども、グランプリファイナル優勝のタイトルをヴィクトルから奪ったことはまだなかった。そして今回、勇利は絶対に金を獲ると決意していた。チェレスティーノは自分の生徒が才能の全てを発揮できることを一番に望んでいたし、勝つことがどれだけ、勇利自身にとってどんな意味があるかということも分かっていた。

 

ピチットが大会へ一緒に来てくれたことの唯一の欠点は、時折勇利をさいなむ罪悪感だった。まだピチットにはヴィクトルとの間に何が起きたのかを言っていない。それを思い出す度に勇利の腹の中を罪悪感が襲った。はじめから親友にはすべてを打ち明けておくべきだったと勇利は分かっていたけれど、どうしてか、まだそれはできていなかった。勇利とピチットはこれまで、いろいろなこと全てを共有してきた。夢も、希望も、不安も、デトロイトでのアパートも。ピチットには言うべきだ、と勇利は頭の中では分かっていた。そしていずれ言わなければならない日が来るということも。ただ･･･勇利は、どうやってその話を切り出せばいいか、分からなかった。

 

それ以上に、ピチットに話す時、自分が何を口にするのだろうかということも、今の勇利には分からなかった。二年前の世界選手権のバンケットの後だったら、簡単だっただろう。ぞくぞくするような勝利の達成感に酔いしれていて、ヴィクトルは氷の上でも外でも勇利に挑戦をしてきて、内側にためていた怒りと憤りと、勇利を破滅的に魅了してきた相手の男への感情が、ついに爆発してしまったのだと。お互いに嫌い合っている相手同士、相互理解の上での行為だったのだと。お互いに対する鬱憤を晴らすために、予想外ではあったけれど、理解には難くないことだったのだと、説明できた。

 

けれど、もうそんな単純なものではなくなってしまった。

 

それまでは全てが明快だった。これまで勇利は、起きているすべてのことを、自分の感情を、ちゃんとはっきりと理解していた。今、勇利にはそこまで自信がなかった。グランプリファイナルで負けたあと、勇利は再びヴィクトルの元へ行ってしまった。悔しくて、怒りでいっぱいで、必死で。そしてその瞬間に、どれだけ勇利はヴィクトルを欲していたか、ヴィクトルの注目が勇利だけに注がれることをどれだけ望んでいたか、初めて気がついた。勇利はこれまで、何年もの間、ずっと自分自身の実力を証明することで必死だった。何年もはるか昔に、彼のスケーターに存在を軽んじられたことから生まれた、そして何度も繰り返された敗北によって大きく育った、自分を証明したいという欲望。自分は大して特別な存在じゃないなんてことは分かっていた。金メダルを逃した時に、自分を証明することに失敗したということと、氷の上でヴィクトルの視線を自分に引きつけることに失敗したことも分かっていた。けれど同時に、全く別の方法でヴィクトルの視線を独り占めすることができることを知ってしまった。あの時、勇利は初めてベッドを共にした時の気持ちをもう一度呼び起こしたかった。ヴィクトルの注目を一身に集めたいという自分自身にさえも正当化できないような理由で。ヴィクトルに自分を、自分だけを、見て欲しかった。感情をはき出して、敗北に押しつぶされそうな自分を遠くへ追いやりたかった。氷の上では成し遂げることができないように思えたから、スケートとは全く別の方法で、自分自身の価値をヴィクトルに対して証明したかった。

 

高ぶった感情に追い立てられた過ちだった。けれど、勇利自身が引き起こした過ちでもあった。そして勇利はそれを忘れることができなかった。二度目の邂逅のあと、あれはただの事故だった、一度きりのことで、本当はやりたくなかったと、自分自身に対する言い逃れがもう出来なくなっていた。勇利はヴィクトルを欲していた。求められる感覚に激しい喜びを覚えた。たとえそれが鍵のかかった部屋で夜の静寂の間に起きる、現実が忍び足で戻ってくるまでのつかの間の、人生の何万分の一かの時間に過ぎなくても。

 

その後、公式練習での衝突の一件があって、ヴィクトルは哀れみから勇利に優しくするようになった。勇利のヴィクトルに対する憎しみはいつだってハッキリしていて、すぐに納得がいくもので、自分をより高みに持って行くために使うことができた。けれど、ヴィクトルは優しかった。罪悪感からであろうとなかろうと、どれだけその態度が表面的で誠意がなかったとしても、ヴィクトルは優しかった。勇利を心から笑わせ、いろいろな話をして、突然何もかもが単純で明確ではなくなった。

 

そして今、勇利はどうやってピチットに伝えればいいか見当も付かなかった。ぐちゃぐちゃに絡まった感情をどうやって説明すればいいか分からなかった。勇利はまだヴィクトルが嫌いだった。もちろんそうだ。ヴィクトルに勝ちたい。それでも、心臓は自分を裏切るように新しい鼓動を胸に刻んでいて、勇利はそれが理解できなかった。そそれを親友に説明することなんて不可能に思えた。

 

けれどいつか、ピチットには話さなければならない。どれだけこれが複雑でも、勇利にとって難しいことでも、少なくとも自分の親友は、何が起きたかの真実を知る権利がある。

 

大会の後だ、と勇利は心に決めた。

こんなにストレスが溜まっている時じゃなくて、ハッキリとものを考えられるようになったら。

大会の後だ。その時に、僕はピチット君に全部話そう。

 

勇利の罪悪感とは無関係に、ピチットは勇利の緊張を緩和した。何年もの長いつきあいのピチットが、大会の時何も言わずに一緒に来てくれることはいつも幸いだった。ピチットがどれだけ見知らぬ国の観光をしたがっているかを知っていた勇利は、ピチット君の貴重な時間を削ってまで、延々と続く練習につきあわなくてもいいよと主張したけれど、ピチットは、全然大丈夫だから、むしろ練習につきあいたいよ、と言い返したのだった。

 

ショートプログラムの日が訪れた。リンクサイドからのピチットとチェレスティーノの応援は勇利の自信を十倍にも支え、励ました。勇利は流れるようにプログラムをこなし、パーソナルベストよりコンマ数点低いだけの高得点をたたき出し、観客の声援と、コーチと親友の歓喜の叫びを引き出した。その日の勝利の後、三人は勇利の成功を祝いに食事へ繰り出した。と、勇利は今の状況が、数年前の運命的な大会に非常に似ていることに気がついた。ショートプログラムでトップに立ち、夜にピチットとチェレスティーノと共に勝利を祝った翌日、フリースケーティングで一点差で敗北したことを思い出した。今までの数々の敗北の中で、一番痛みに苛まれた、最もつらい敗北だった。勇利は意識的に自分を落ち着かせようとしなければならなかった。歴史は繰り返さない。勇利はそれを許さなかった。

 

その決意は次の日の練習の間ずっと勇利を鼓舞し続け、ついに最後のスケーティングがやってきた。最後二人の滑走順ががヴィクトルと勇利というのはもう慣れたパターンで、勇利は最後だった。勇利はヴィクトルの前日のショートプログラムを見てその演技に驚嘆したけれど、フリースケーティングを見る余裕はなかった。勇利の時間は最後のウォームアップとストレッチに当てられ、チェレスティーノが勇利の出番が来る時間ギリギリまで勇利を鼓舞し、追い込み続けた。

 

スタジアムと勇利を隔てる何重にも分厚いコンクリートの壁の向こうから、ヴィクトルのスケーティングに対する観客の拍手と地響きのような歓声が聞こえてきた。勇利は気にとめないようにした。集中することは不可欠で、今は自分自身にだけ、意識の焦点を絞る時だった。

 

少しずつ緊張が積み重なってきつつも勇利は集中を維持して、チェレスティーノが静かな選手専用エリアから喧噪の響き渡るスタジアムへと連れて行っても、勇利はそれを手放そうとはしなかった。

 

勇利はリンクへと向かい、周りを見ないようにした。観客を見てしまえば、雷のように轟く喧噪に気づいてしまえば、自分の緊張がますます悪化するだけだと分かっていたので、すべてを無視した。エッジカバーを外し、氷の上に足を踏み出す。

 

これは勇利の瞬間だった。これまでのすべてを捧げてきたスケートを、自分自身を証明するという決意を、このプログラムで全て滑りきってみせる。そして、これまでの人生をかけて追いかけてきた金メダルを、この手にするのだ。

 

[音楽](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=empw5Nh7p_Q)が始まり、勇利はその決意の感情を全身にあふれさせ、動きにのせていく。響き渡るバイオリンの音がスタジアム中を満たし、勇利は一つ一つの動作を正確に、目的を持って滑り始める。ゆっくりと始まった曲は少しずつ盛り上がっていき、クレッシェンドが心臓の鼓動のように響くパーカッションと出会う。行進のようでもあり舞踏のようでもあるこの曲にのせて、固い決意と獰猛さが優美な動きに重なる。音楽という形で相手に臨む挑戦を、勇利はスケートでも表現する。

 

去年は負けたかもしれない。けれど、今年は絶対にそうはさせない。絶対に、観客全員に、自分自身の価値を証明するのだ。そして金メダルを再び手にし、表彰台の一番上に再び立つのだ。自分自身の力で、一度は夢を現実にした。一度成し遂げたことは二度できる———絶対に、やるのだ。

 

最後の激しい音が空中を切り裂くように高く響き、勇利は両腕を高く掲げ、最後の優美なスピンを終え、氷の中心で静止する。大きく呼吸する胸が上下し、顔にはいまにも笑みがこぼれそうだった。すべてが完璧だった。勇利は完璧にできた。四回転トウループの着氷だって全くよろけずにできたし、点数に大きな影響のないほんの小さなミスをしただけだった。

 

チェレスティーノはリンクサイドで誇らしげに立っていて、ピチットはその隣で熱狂的に親指を立てながら、両手を上げてを振っていた。礼儀的に勇利はもう数秒だけ氷の上に残って観客の声援を受けとめ、リンクに投げ込まれたぬいぐるみや花束を少しだけ拾い、できるだけはやくリンクサイドへ戻る。チェレスティーノとピチットは、勇利の背中をどんどんと誇らしげにたたき、ハグをする。

 

二人が一通り勇利の演技を祝い終わったあと、チェレスティーノはキスアンドクライへ勇利を先導する。突然緊張が一気に、全力で吹き返してくるのを勇利は感じた。何よりも勇利はこの瞬間が嫌だった。何もできず、ただ待っているだけのこの時間が。ジャッジが勇利の運命を定めている間、それを変えることができないままただ待たなければいけないその時間が。

 

無意識に緊張のあまり貧乏揺すりをしていたことに気づいて、止まれ、と勇利は念じた。たくさんのカメラとその向こうから何千万という瞳が勇利を見ている。緊張や弱さは、今、勇利が見せることのできるものではなかった。特にここでは。

 

頭上の画面には、大きな明るい文字で点数が表示されていた。見慣れたヴィクトルの名前が当然一番上にあったけれど、眼鏡なしではその点数が何なのか読み取ることはできなかった。スコアボードを見つめながら眉根を寄せて目を細めている勇利を見て、チェレスティーノが結果を呟きながらヴィクトルの点数を読み上げる。ショートプログラムとフリースケーティング両方合わせた点数を聞いた時、心拍数が少し上がった。高い点数だった。超えられない点数ではなかったけれど、それでも高かった。

 

スピーカーから声が響き、スコアボードの表示が勇利自身の写真に変わり、点数が表示される。勇利はまだ眉根を寄せて画面を見つめていたところだった。ハッとして、勇利は周りを見渡した。もう一人のスケーターの点数にばかり気を取られていて、アナウンサーが告げた点数を完全に聞き逃した。画面の中から自分の顔が勇利を見つめ返してくる。その下に書かれているはずの点数は、ぼやけて読めない。

 

観客は大きな歓声を上げていた。けれど勇利はそれが自分の勝利と敗北、どちらを祝っているのか分からなかった。突然、画面が勇利の顔から順位表に変わる。

 

眼鏡なしでも、勇利には選手の名前の隣にある国旗の色がはっきりと見分けられた。白・青・赤のロシア国旗は、ヴィクトルの名前があるのだろうと勇利が予想した隣に揺れていた。その上に、見知った白と赤の国旗。日本国旗の色は、いつだって勇利の名前の隣にあった。

 

勇利の名前はヴィクトルの上にあった。

 

勇利は勝ったのだ。

 

 

———————————

 

phichit+chu

いいね！ 5,648件

phichit+chu:  **勇利の金メダル授賞式 # グランプリファイナル**

コメント 1,294 件すべてを表示

 

Lilly_looperヤッタアアアアアアアアアアアアアアアアア完全にやってやった！！超絶誇りに思うよ！！

Hewhowandersニキフォロフを蹴落とすいい仕事したね！

RubyRed24本当に素晴らしかった！みんな勇利を応援してるよ♡♡♡

 

 

 

——————————

 

 

 

勝利を手にしてそれから、勇利はまるで空を飛んでいるような気持ちだった。

 

何年も何年も費やした厳しい練習、トレーニング。そしてついに手にした、誰にも否定されない功績。勇利は金メダルを獲った。ヴィクトルを複数のシーズンで、複数の大会で打ち負かした。ついに、今まで獲ることのできなかったグランプリファイナル優勝のタイトルをヴィクトルから奪い取った。もはや誰も、勇利は金メダルに相応しくないなどと言うことはできない。今までの金メダルはまぐれだったのだと、誰にも言わせない。勇利は自らの力で金メダルを勝ち取ったのだ。そしてそれを誇らしく思った。

 

金メダルを勝ち取った喜びにもかかわらず、大会後のバンケットは未だに退屈で、勇利は居心地悪く感じていた。最初の半分はチェレスティーノの後をついていって、他のスケーターやコーチからのお世辞と誠実さの入り交じった賞賛と賛辞を受け、そして国際スケート連盟の退屈な面々や、勇利が首から提げたメダルと金にしか興味のなさそうなスポンサーと終わりのない世間話が続いた。勇利は勝利の感覚を楽しんではいたけれど、それでも賞賛の言葉を前にするとぎこちなく感じた。賛辞にどうやって応えたらいいか分からなかったし、お偉方との終わりのない会話はだんだんストレスになってきていた。

 

ピチットもその場に一緒にいた。チェレスティーノはピチットの席も用意していたのだ。どうやってかは知らないけれど勇利は質問しないことにした。何と言ってもピチットの初めてのバンケットだったし、彼はその経験を楽しんでいた。勇利と違ってピチットはチェレスティーノの側に鎖で繋がれたようにくっついてつまらない世間話をすることもなく、他のスケーターたちの輪の中に自然に入り込んでいって、笑いながら楽しそうに色々な話をしていた。

 

勇利は親友をねたんだことはなかったし、ピチットが楽しい時間を過ごしているのを見るのは大好きだったけれど、それでも時々ピチットの社交性の高さをうらやましく思った。氷の外で他のスケーターと話すのが苦手な物静かな勇利とは対照的に、ピチットはまるで努力を見せず自然に友達を作っていった。人と話していると何を言おうかと悩む勇利に対して、ピチットは話のネタには尽きないようだった。ピチットは社交的で、勇利は内気だった。ピチットの社交性は勇利も大好きだったけれど、何年も一緒にいるのだから、もう少しその性格が自分の性格に影響してもいいのにな、と思った。少なくともこういう状況のまっただ中にいる時は、助かるのに。

 

次第に耐えきれなくなってきて、勇利は手短な断りと謝罪の言葉をチェレスティーノに対してつぶやき、飲み物を取ってくると慌て気味に早口で告げて、その場をするりと抜け出した。ゆっくり一人になって息ができる空間が欲しかった。勇利の勝利を祝って今後の健闘を祈る様々な人の列から抜け出した後、勇利は飲み物のグラスが並ぶテーブルのある部屋の反対側へ逃げだした。

 

感謝すべきことに、そのテーブルの隣に立っていたのは一人だけで、勇利はほっとした。その姿が少し動いて、誰だか分かるようになるまでは。部屋の照明が銀色の髪に当たって光る。

———げっ。

 

一瞬、向きを変えて別のどこかへ移動しようかと思ったけれど、その考えがはっきりと形を取る前に、勇利は立ち止まった。さっき飲み物を取ってくると言ったのを何だかんだで多くの人が聞いていたはずだ。もし手ぶらで戻ったら、自分だけでなくチェレスティーノにも恥をかかせるし、その場を離れる言い訳として使ったのが見え見えだ。そしてそれ以上に、ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフを怖がるなんてことを、勇利は自分に許さなかった。この前は驚くほど礼儀を保った食事ができたのだ。シャンパングラスを手にしたまま、表面的な会話を数分こなすことぐらい、お互いに我慢出来るだろう。

 

そうやって自分を安心させようとしたものの、勇利はヴィクトルに気づかれるくらいの距離まで近づいてからほとんど逃げ出したくなった。けれど、チェレスティーノの方をちらりと見やると、いつも勇利を値踏みするように居心地悪い視線を送ってくる、スポンサーになるかもしれない会社の脂ぎった男とチェレスティーノが話しているのが見えた。良いスポンサーを確保することは切実に必要だったし多くのスポンサーの話相手をこれまで勇利は耐えてきたけれど、特にその男は話をしたいとまったく思わないタイプで、ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフの方がずっとましな選択肢だった。

 

できるだけ平静を装って、勇利は飲み物のテーブルへと近づいた。意識して顔を平然とさせる。足音が近づいてくるのにヴィクトルは気づいて振り返り、ほとんど機械的に繰り返されようとした挨拶が口元まで上り、勇利に気づいて止まる。ヴィクトルの顔からは関係者や仕事相手に対して何度も繰り返してきた表向きの愛想が消え、心からの笑顔が広がる。

 

「何か飲むかい？」

ヴィクトルはテーブルの上に何列にも置かれたシャンパンのグラスの方をジェスチャしながら尋ねた。

 

勇利が頷くと、ヴィクトルはグラスを一つすくい上げ、勇利に手渡す。ありがたくそのグラスを受け取り、勇利は宴会場にこもったむっとした熱気と、バンケットのような社交的な場に出てくるといつも勇利を襲う緊張を、冷たい飲み物で抑えようとした。シャンパンはゆっくり飲むものという暗黙の社交ルールを無視して、勇利は数回に分けてごくごくと一気にシャンパンを飲み干し、空のグラスをテーブルに戻した。ヴィクトルはそれを見てわずかに驚いたような表情を浮かべ、テーブルにもたれかかり、バンケット会場には横顔を見せたまま、勇利の方へまっすぐと向き直る。

 

「それ、必要だったみたいだね」

ドライなユーモアを浮かべた表情で、ヴィクトルは言った。

 

「長い一日だったから」

勇利は応え、自分が言ったことに対する罪悪感で赤くなった。勇利はヴィクトルから金メダルを奪い取ったところなのだ。タイトルを奪った相手の男に、今日一日がどれだけ疲れたか不平を言うなど、ちょっと無神経ではないか。ヴィクトルだって礼儀正しく会話をするつもりでいるような時は特に。

 

「あ、えーと、その、つまり･･･」

勇利は言葉に詰まって、会場に集まっている群衆の方を曖昧なジェスチャで示した。ピチットのように言葉がすらすらと出てくればいいのに。

 

勇利が言ったことに直接応える代わりに、ヴィクトルは分かるとでも言うように一つ頷く。その目がちらりと会場中を巡る。ヴィクトルの注意がそれた間、勇利はもう一杯のシャンパングラスを取って、また急いで飲み干した。炭酸が喉にひっかかって咳き込まないように気をつけながら。

 

「確かに、時々疲れてしまうこともあるよね」

ヴィクトルは軽い口調で同意した。勇利は驚いてヴィクトルを見つめる。

 

「メディアの人たちに囲まれるの、あんたは好きなんだと思ってた」

思わず勇利の口から言葉が出てきた。あの偉大なヴィクトル・ニキフォロフですら、名声が煩わしいと思うという含意に驚きながら。

 

ヴィクトルは訝しげに勇利を見つめた。勇利は言葉に困って、今自分が言ったことをなんとか説明しようとする。同時に、衝動的に口にしてしまった言葉のせいで恥ずかしいという気持ちがわき上がっていることが悟られませんようにと祈りながら。

 

「えーと、その･･･パパラッチやインタビューとかを楽しんでいるように見えたから。いつもソーシャルメディアにも投稿してるし。注目されるの、好きなんだと思ってた」

 

ヴィクトルは短く笑った。

「そうだね。だいたいはそうかな。パパラッチはいなくてもいいけど、君の言う通りだ。ソーシャルメディアでファンたちと交流するのは楽しい。けど、君はほとんどソーシャルメディアに何も投稿しないね。それが俺たちの違いかな？」

 

からかうような微笑みがヴィクトルの顔に浮かんでいたが、勇利は言われたことが事実だと分かっていて自虐的に笑った。

 

「そうだね。僕の友達、タイのスケーターのピチット君、彼が全部僕のソーシャルメディアを設定してくれたんだんだけど、ほとんど使ってない。ピチット君はいつももっと更新しなよってうるさいんだけど･･･何て言うか、僕には向いてないんだ」

 

小さな相づちを打って、ヴィクトルはグラスからもう一口、シャンパンを口にする。勇利はその様子を眺め、喉が上下するごとに、ごくりと首筋の筋肉が緊張と収縮を繰り返して動く様子から妙に目が離せなかった。

 

「君の言う通り、確かに俺は注目されることを楽しんでる」

ヴィクトルは勇利の凝視にまるで気づいていないように続けた。

「何年も続けてきているからね、スポットライトを浴びることにはもう慣れたよ。それに観客を楽しませることが俺たちの仕事だ。人々に注目されることが楽しくなかったら、スケーターなんてやっていないさ」

 

視線がちらりと勇利へ戻り、目が合った。ヴィクトルの顔には小さく微笑が浮かんでいたけれど、その表情はより真剣で、勇利が知っている表情よりもずっと、近寄りがたさがなくなっていた。

 

「でも、時々色々なすべてから逃げ出したいと思う気持ちは分かるよ。特にこういう場所ではね。毎年恒例の、変わり映えのないイベントだ。同じ人たち、同じような会話、同じような空虚な賛辞。もう長いこと変わらないな」

 

ヴィクトルが勇利を見つめる視線に、一瞬だけ何かがちらりと掠めたように見えた。すぐに消えてしまったその色が何だったのか、一瞬のことで勇利には考える間もなかった。何だったのか勇利が気を留める余裕もないまま、ヴィクトルは勇利に笑顔を向けて、会話の口調をより明るいものに変える。

「ちょっとの間だけ隠れようとしてる君を、責めたりはしないよ」

 

別に隠れている訳じゃない、と勇利は抗議したかったけれど、結局のところ勇利はまさに隠れていたのであって、ヴィクトルに嘘つきだと思われたくはなかった。代わりに勇利はただ頷いて、その言葉を認めた。どのみち変な気分だった。伝説のスケーター、何百、何千万人にも愛されているスケート界の至宝が、どんな形であれ注目されることが嫌なこともあるなどと、その口から聞かされるのは。勇利はいつも、ヴィクトルは栄光にその身を浸しているのだと思っていた。そしてこの、ヴィクトルも勇利と同じような気持ちになるという新しい情報のせいで、手の届かない高さだと思っていたヴィクトルの立っている王座が、急にそこまで遠く高くないような気がしてきた。

 

「それで、君はどうなんだい？勇利」

ヴィクトルが尋ねてきて、勇利はハッとして思考を現実に戻したけれど、質問の意図が分からなかった。

「君は勝つことをいつも楽しんでいるように見える。ならどうして賞賛の言葉を楽しまないんだい？」

 

数秒の間勇利は黙った。半分はそもそもヴィクトルがそんなことを聞くほど自分に興味があったことに対して衝撃を覚えるほど驚いたからで、そしてもう半分は何かぼんやりでも理解できる形になるような答えを考える時間が必要だったからだ。言われたことは事実だった。勝つことは大好きだった。観客が勇利を応援する声を聞くことも、また自分自身を証明することができたと確信することができる感覚も、大好きだった。それでもプレッシャーは時折勇利を押し潰しそうなほどの勢いで襲いかかった。何千人もの期待の重みで、膝が折れてしまいそうだった。

 

こういうイベントの場ではいつも勇利は苦労した。勇利が社交的だったことは今までない。氷の上では自信を持ったふりを演じきることができる。観客はすべて名前のない顔の群れで、勝利に伴う漠然とした成功と承認の感覚を楽しむことができたけれど、一人一人の賞賛に応えていくのはまったくもって難しかった。一対一では、勇利が隠れられる場所はなかった。いかに勇利がぎこちなくて、自分に自信がないかを見破られるんじゃないかと、怖かった。

 

「あんまり･･･こういう状況は得意じゃないんだ」

勇利は最終的にぼんやりとした言葉に落ち着いた。あまり深く説明しなくても自分の考えが伝わるようにと祈りながら。

「氷の上では誰にだってなれる。色んなことが簡単にできる。だけど、ここはもっと大変だ」

 

自分の言葉の響きの馬鹿っぽさと子供っぽさに勇利は赤くなって、恥ずかしさを隠そうとしてシャンパンをまた一気に飲んだ。吸い込むように急いで飲んだせいで勇利はゲホゲホと咳き込み、残念ながら印象向上にはならなかった。

 

「シャンパンは嫌いかい？」

喉を詰まらせている勇利を見ながらヴィクトルは尋ねた。その口調にはからかうような色合いがあった。勇利がヴィクトルの方を見ると、まじめな顔を作ろうとする努力に失敗している顔があった。その瞳は陽気に輝き、宴会場の照明を浴びてキラキラしていた。口元はまるで笑いを堪えるかのようにピクピクしている。恥ずかしさはまだあったけれど、きっと傍目からみたら自分の行動は可笑しく見えたんだろうな、と勇利は思った。

 

「お酒そのものが好きじゃないんだ、実は」

息ができるようになってから勇利は返事をした。ヴィクトルの眉が上がり、顔全体が驚きの表情に変わる。

 

「大会ではあまり飲まないようにしてるんだ」

最初のグラスのシャンパンを水のように飲み干したのを見られているから、おそらく間違った印象をヴィクトルに与えていたのだろうということに気づきながら勇利は続けた。

「お酒と僕は相性が悪くてね。耐性は高いんだけど、酔っ払うと色々恥ずかしいことをしちゃう悪い癖があって。そういうのは嫌だから、だいたいいつもは飲まないようにしてる」

 

「へえ、本当に？」

ヴィクトルは面白がるように尋ね、大学に入ってすぐの恥ずかしい思い出が蘇り、勇利は頬に上ってくる赤い色を抑えなければならなかった。ありがたいことにピチットはすべての写真を消すことに同意してくれたけれど、もしあの時の写真が一つでも世に出たら、勇利は屈辱を避けるあまりフィギュアスケートを引退し山奥の洞窟に逃げ込んで隠遁生活を送らなければならないだろう。

 

「ああ、その、まあ、見れたもんじゃないよ」

比較的無表情をなんとか保てていることを祈りながら、勇利は歯切れ悪く話し終えた。ヴィクトルは笑いを堪えるような表情をしていて、自分の役に立たない脳みそはその表情が浮かんだヴィクトルの顔がいかに綺麗かということに気がついた。瞳は輝いていて、柔らかく口元が笑みの形に弧を描いている。

 

少しの間、勇利はどうしてここまで自分がヴィクトル相手に素直に喋れるんだろうと不思議に思った。もっと警戒して然るべきだった。会話を短いままに留め、プロフェッショナル同士の社交辞令に留めておくべきだった。これまでヴィクトルと話した時、勇利は何度も相手の男に侮辱され、言葉でずたずたに引き裂かれ、勇利は決してそれを許していなかった。けれど今の勇利は、どういうわけか頭に血が上ったり、ムキになったりもしていなかった。今まではヴィクトルが周りにいるといつもそうなっていたのに。二人で食事をした夜のように、頭に大きく叫ぶように響く直感の全てに逆らうことになっても、たとえそれが非合理的であっても、勇利はヴィクトルと会話をすることを楽しんでいる自分がいることに気がついた。勇利は憎むと誓った相手と共に過ごすことを楽しんでいた。どうしてか理由は分からなかったけれど、それは疑いようのない事実だった。

 

スケート連盟のメンバーであろう一人がテーブルの側を通り過ぎ、ヴィクトルと勇利にちらりと視線をやった。まるで、どうして金メダリストと銀メダリストが部屋の隅に隠れているのか、どうして皆が期待するように、群衆の中で社交的に振る舞っていないのか、疑問に思っているような視線だった。ヴィクトルの表情から勇利もその視線に気づいた。ヴィクトルの顔から笑顔が消え、勇利に向き直る。

 

「君もそろそろパーティに戻った方がいい」

ヴィクトルはそう告げ、戻ることを考えると勇利の腹の奥が嫌な感じにぎゅっとなった。

「なんだかんだ言って君はグランプリファイナル優勝者だ。二度目のね。祝うべき事は山ほどあるだろう。話すべき人たちもたくさんいる。もう一度過ごしたいと思うような、良い思い出もあるだろう」

 

その発言に勇利は衝撃を受けたけれど、どうしてか考え始めるまでにまるまる一秒かかった。ヴィクトルは勇利をグランプリの二度目の優勝者と呼んだ。今までにそんな言葉を、勇利は言われたことがなかった。よく考えれば事実なのだが、多くの人々は勇利の最初の優勝を、ヴィクトルが欠場した結果の不戦勝だと考え、本物の優勝に数えなかった。そんな風に言われることになれていた。だからこそ、二度の優勝と強調されることは不思議な感覚だった。

 

その言葉がすとんと落ちてきて、温かいものが勇利の胸の中に沸いてきた。賞賛ではなかった。それは理性的に分かっていた。ヴィクトルはただ事実を伝えているのだと。けれど、勇利はそのように受け取っていた。

 

勇利はバンケットに戻りたくなかった。ヴィクトルの言葉は明らかに勇利を追い払うためで、勇利を相手にすることに飽きてどこかへ行ってほしいという意志は伝わったけれど、勇利自身はそこから離れたくなかった。

 

ヴィクトルはまだ勇利を見つめていた。突然勇利はその視線にとらわれたように動けなくなった。動けなくなったのか、動きたくなくなったのか。ヴィクトルはもう勇利と話したくないのかもしれないけれど、この数年間、勇利はヴィクトルの視線をたとえ短い時間でも独り占めする二つの確実な方法を学んできた。一つは金メダルで優勝し、ヴィクトルをスケートで打ち負かし、自分を戦うに値する選手だと、自分の価値を見せつけること。そしてもう一つは･･･

 

「僕がもう少し戻らなくたってだれも気づかないさ」

勇利は口を開いた。紡いだ言葉がどこへ向かっているのか分からないまま、口からこぼれ落ちてくるままに任せる。ヴィクトルの、もう一度過ごしたいと思うような良い思い出、という発言は、勇利にあのバンケットの鮮烈な記憶を思い出させた。今日のように、あの時勇利は金メダルを獲ったばかりで、ヴィクトルがついに勇利の存在に気づいた日。あの夜の出来事は完璧なまでに鮮明に思い出せた。二人でダンスをした時、ヴィクトルの手が勇利の腰に添えられていた感覚。キスをしたときの唇と唇が触れあう感覚。肌と肌、炎と情熱とすべてのものがぶつかりあい、欲しくない、いらないと思っていたのに、それでも求め欲しがった、あの感覚。

 

「そうだね、あんたの言う通りだ。･･･もう一度過ごしたいと思うような思い出は、僕にも確かにあるよ」

 

含意がその言い方のトーンに十分にほのめかされていることを勇利は祈った。口にしないまま、勇利が何を言おうとしているか、ヴィクトルが気づいてくれますように。もしそうでなければ、もし勇利がはっきりと言葉にしなければならないとしたら、多分永遠にその勇気を出すことはできないだろう。こういうことには慣れていないのだ。こんな状況には。言われない言葉と言ってはいけない言葉で満たされた空気の中で行われる、お互いの周りで注意深く踊るような駆け引きには。勇利は直感と漠然とした希望だけで行動を起こしていた。経験のなさがバレないようにと祈りながら。このゲームをどうやって進めていいか分からなかった。少なくともヴィクトルが知っているような方法では。

 

幸運なことに、ヴィクトルはすぐにその意味を理解したようだった。目が僅かに大きく見開かれ、宴会場の柔らかな照明の下で瞳孔が大きくなる。ヴィクトルは勇利を探るように見つめ、数秒後にその意味を見つけたようだった。

 

ヴィクトルは一瞬だけ目を閉じて、短く息を吸って鋭く吐いた。表情が少しだけ歪んで、眉根が何かを考えるように寄せられた。何かの思考が素早くヴィクトルの顔を横切った。速すぎてそれが何だったのか、勇利には分からなかった。最終的な決断を導き出したようで、ヴィクトルは目を開け勇利を見つめた。その表情は読めない。

 

ヴィクトルは断るのかもしれない、と勇利は思った。もしかしたら状況を読み間違えたのだと。謝る準備を心の中でしながら、恥ずかしさに身を埋めながら、もう二度とこんなことを言うまい、と考えながら。けれど、ヴィクトルの言葉で勇利は止まった。

 

「それが君の望みなら」

ヴィクトルは告げたその言葉に心臓がどくりと大きく高鳴り、その後脈を打つのを忘れた気がした。その声は低く、誘惑的だった。

「･･･俺は、喜んで何でもしよう」

 

 

 

——————————

 

 

 

今回、二人は廊下に長居をしなかった。

 

ほぼ二年前の、あの運命的な世界選手権の後のバンケットでは、二人は宴会場の外の、誰もいない廊下でしばらく時間を過ごした。通りかかる誰かにいつ見られてもおかしくなかった。今の勇利にとって誰かに見つかることより怖ろしいことはなく、人でごった返す宴会場を、気づかれないままこっそりと静かに抜け出ると、どこへ向かうか急いで当たりを見回した。

 

勇利の部屋には戻れなかった。今回はピチットとの相部屋で、二人の行為の最中にピチットが入ってくるかもしれないリスクを冒すことはできなかった。ピチットにはすべてを告げるつもりだったけれど、そんな形で知られるのは嫌だった。それにヴィクトルの部屋について尋ねるのも図々しいし失礼に思えたし、勇利はとにかく緊張していた。これは勇利が言い出したことだ。ヴィクトルは勇利に従って付いてきている。つまり、この先をリードする責任は勇利にある。

 

良くないアイディアということは分かっていた。前と同じように。それでも自分を止められなかった。起きた事すべてをもってしても、あの初めての夜の記憶を、勇利は心の底で密かに特別に思っていた。今のこの状況とよく似ていて、とても違う。あの熱に浮かされた必死さ、相手を手中に収め、掌に掴まれる感覚、意識と肉体と魂のすべてを、お互いのものにした感覚。たとえそれが数時間だけのことであっても。たとえ僅かな間であっても、勇利が求め、欲しがるのと同じくらい、求められ、欲しがられた感覚。

 

ヴィクトルはまるで輝き燃える炎のようで、まるで勇利は引き寄せられる闇夜の蛾のように、離れていることなどできなかった。どうしても、何度も何度も戻ってきてしまう。その身体が燃え尽きるまで、その輝きの中に浸っていたかった。

 

表の廊下から続いている、少し奥まった小部屋の壁に、飾り付けられたドアを勇利は見つけた。まるで隠れるように、人目につかないところにある。見慣れたシンボルが飾り板の中心に彫られていて、勇利は何をするべきかすぐに理解した。廊下よりは少なくともましだ。

 

開いたドアの隙間からするりと中に入ると、勇利は手でドアを押さえる。ヴィクトルも後を追って中に入ると、勇利は素早くドアを閉めて、鍵を閉めた。

 

二人が入ったバスルームは、高いホテルによくある高級そうで洒落たつくりの化粧室だった。床とカウンタートップは大理石で、おそらくどこか違うところへ貰われていった方が幸せだろうといった風情の格調高そうな絵画が壁には飾られていた。勇利は部屋の中を見渡しながらそんなどうでもいいことで頭をいっぱいにして、どうにかドキドキと早鐘を打つ心臓を落ち着けようとした。

 

ヴィクトルをここへ誘うというのは大胆な一手だった。勇利は自分でもそんなことをそもそもしようとしたことに驚いた。どうにか勇利は氷の上で鍛えた自信たっぷりな体裁を、少なくともここに来るまでの間は保ち続けていられたようだったけれど、ここに来て勇利は演技を続けられなくなった。そもそも勇利には無理なのだ。二人だけになって、二人の間にあるものが沈黙と、言葉にならない言葉だけになるときはいつだって。今や勇利はただのどこにでもいる平凡な人間、平凡な勇利に戻っていた。ただただ、ヴィクトルの視線をほんの少しの間だけでも釘付けにしておきたいと願うのが精一杯の、ただの人間だった。

 

その事実は勇利を更に緊張させ、自信がさらになくなったけれど、ヴィクトルが勇利の頬を両手で包み込むと、そのすべての恐怖が静まり始めた。親指で優しく、目にかかった黒髪を払いながら。これは知ってる。これが、勇利の知っていることだった。勇利が理解できること、勇利が心から求めたもの。

 

その仕草に元気づけられて、勇利は背伸びをしてヴィクトルの唇に口づけた。自分でもびっくりするほど優しいキスだった。心の底の欲望とは対照的に、勇利の慣れた貪るような情熱はそのキスにはあまりなかった。その代わり、無意識に勇利はヴィクトルのリードに従って、動きをすべて柔らかく優しくして、ヴィクトルも同じ柔らかさで勇利に触れた。

 

前に二人がこうなった時は、勇利は怒りでいっぱいだった。失ったと思った主導権を握り返そうと必死だった。めちゃくちゃで欲しがりで乱暴だった。けれど、今回はそのどれもがなかった。怒りも、主導権争いも、何も。そこにあったのは、ヴィクトルに触れたいという欲望と、前にそうしたように、もう一度、勇利がずっと焦がれていたやり方で、ヴィクトルを自分のものにしたかった。

 

ヴィクトルは口元に小さく笑いを滲ませて、僅かに身体を離して勇利の目をのぞき込んだ。片手はまだ頬を包んでいる。

 

「勝生勇利」

柔らかな声音には面白がるような色が含まれていたけれど、同時にどこか悲しげな響きを湛え、勇利は一瞬混乱した。

「君は俺の想像を遙かに超えてくるんだね」

 

『僕はあんたが思ってるより全然すごいんだ』

勇利の頭の中に、何度も繰り返された文言が招かれもしないのにするりと入ってきた。

『もう何年もあんたは僕なんて何も出来ないと思っていた。でもほら、今の僕を見なよ』

 

「そしてあんたはまさに僕の想像通りだ」

まだヴィクトルの声に含まれた音に動揺しながら勇利は返事を口にした。何年も昔に今の勇利を形作った運命的な出会いのことを思い出させられ、ほとんど勝手に口が動いた。けれど、その言葉の中には何か偽りが混ざっているような違和感が響いていた。

 

「で、それは何なんだい？」

ヴィクトルは尋ねた。面白がる色は急に消えて、声音は本物の好奇心に裏打ちされた真剣さに代わった。

 

勇利は何かを言おうとして口ごもった。言葉がうまくでてこなかった。これまで勇利は、ヴィクトルのことならすべて分かっていると思っていた。彼がどんな男か、その芯まで。何年もの間、言いたいことの準備をずっとしてきた。ヴィクトルの残酷さを本人に思い出させ、いかに勇利が何度も彼を超えたか、そしてあの頃のヴィクトルがいかに間違っていたかを知らしめる。けれどここにきて、ほとんどそれが間違いのように思えた。

 

ヴィクトルはバンケットでは始終礼儀正しく勇利に接したし、実際にはライバルというよりかはまるで友達同士のように気軽な会話をしていた。その前にも、勇利が怪我をした時も、ヴィクトルは本当に心配しているように見えた。そして照明の眩しい明かりに照らされたレストランの席に座った時は、その会話や冗談で、ヴィクトルは勇利を笑わせた。そんな自分がいたなんて知らなかったと驚くほどに。心の底から勇利は笑ったのだ。自分にそんな心からの笑い声が出せるなんて、想像もしなかったし、できるとも思わなかった。

 

そして今、目の前にいるヴィクトルの手は優しく勇利の頬を包んでいて、この瞬間を粉々に壊すような言葉を、毒のように会話を蝕んでいく恨みを溢れさせる言葉を、勇利はどうしても口にすることができなかった。こうして、初めて、ヴィクトルが何一つ勇利を傷つけるようなことを口にしないまま、そして勇利自身もヴィクトルにやり返すような事を口にしないままやってきた今夜は、今は、無理だった。それはまるでひとときの休戦協定のようだった。たとえ儚いものだとしても、休戦の平和は平和に変わりない。生まれて初めて、勇利はその平和を壊したくないと思った。

 

かつて勇利はヴィクトルがどんな男か完璧に理解していると思っていた。けれど突然、その確信は揺らぎ始めた。

 

波のように襲ってくる思考に、勇利は混乱して動揺した。ヴィクトルはまだ目の前で勇利を見つめていて、答えを待っている。勇利は何を言ったらいいか分からない自分に気がついた。不安を感じて勇利は思わずヴィクトルに再びキスをした。慣れた行為に戻ることで、答えが出ないままの質問から、ヴィクトルも自分自身の気すらもそらそうとする。

 

キスは馴染みがあった。ヴィクトルにキスすることは、勇利にも理解できることだった。けれど今は、そのキスでさえ、優しすぎて甘すぎて、勇利の混乱してこんがらがった思考と感情を解くのには全然役に立たなかった。

 

その代わり勇利はより深く口づけ、勝手知ったる領域へ移動しようとする。前にこうなった時は情熱と必死さと燃えるような怒りでいっぱいで、そういう気持ちは、どうしてこうなったかは分からないけれど今自分が感じている新しい感情よりも、ずっとちゃんと理解できた。

 

ヴィクトルは少し不満そうな音を口の中で漏らしたけれどすぐにキスに戻り、勇利の貪欲な口づけに応える。少しずつヴィクトルもその感覚に溶けていき、勇利の頬を包んでいた手はいつの間にか頭の後ろでしっかりと髪に絡まっている。

 

更にさっきの混乱から自分の気をそらそうと先に進もうとして、勇利は、前にヴィクトルが自分にしたように、両手をヴィクトルのシャツの下に潜りこませ、あの時のように唇に噛みついて、よく覚えている声や音をヴィクトルから引き出す。初めてベッドを共にしたあのバンケットの夜にしたのと同じやり方だった。ヴィクトルがどう反応したか、勇利はよく覚えていた。必死で欲しがりな声や音、そして勇利のそれに匹敵するほどの情熱で勇利を求めてきたヴィクトルを。

 

ヴィクトルの反応はまずまずだった。勇利の口の中に喘ぎ、髪に埋もれた指に力が入って頭の後ろがもぎ取られそうなほどだった。ヴィクトルは勇利の口腔内を舐め上げると、キスを突然激しいものにして痣ができるほどに勇利の唇を吸い上げる。勇利はその感覚に安心と恍惚を覚えた。これは知っている。これは分かる。情熱と渇望は、さっきからずっと勇利を徹底的に死角から襲ってくる自分を裏切るような思考よりも、ずっと簡単に集中できた。

 

勇利がヴィクトルの腰回りの滑らかな肌を撫でると、まるで飢えた男が初めて食べ物を手にしたかのような勢いでヴィクトルの手が勇利に触れ、肌の上を撫でまわす。勇利はぴたりとくっつくように身体を近づけ、ぐるりと方向を変えて壁際に設置された低い大理石のカウンターに背中を押しつけ、ヴィクトルはその上にのしかるような姿勢になる。

 

前にこうなった時、勇利は主導権を握ることで必死だった。メダルと共に失われた力を取り戻したくて必死だった。けれど今は違った。初めての夜、勇利はヴィクトルにリードを許した。触れる指が一つ一つの感覚をバラバラにするように蕩けさせられ、それを味わった。ヴィクトルに覆い被さられ、包まれ、身動きができないほどベッドに押し倒されて、上からその眩しく燃えるような瞳に見つめられることが、密かに快感だった。

 

カウンターにヴィクトルの身体で押しつけられたまま、片手が髪を、もう片手が肌の上をまさぐる。あの夜の感覚が蘇り、欲望と満足感がないまぜになって勇利はその感覚に溺れた。

 

勇利をこんな風にできるのはヴィクトルだけだった。あの運命的な夜以来、勇利は、誰にも同じように触れなかったし誰にも触れさせなかった。他に誰ともキスをしたことすらなかった。肉体的感覚は快楽だったけれど、勇利自身の欲望の大部分は相手がヴィクトルだったから沸き起こるのだ。共にいたのがヴィクトルだから、勇利に触れるのがヴィクトルだから。夢を見ることさえできないほど遠くて無理だと思っていたその視線を、一秒の何分の一かの時間だけでも、完全に独り占めしたいと思うのは、ヴィクトルだからなのだ。

 

低い大理石のカウンタートップに背中を押しつけられ、勇利はキスの重みで背中を反らせていることに気づいた。髪に埋もれたヴィクトルの手だけがかろうじて勇利をまっすぐ立たせている。しばらくヴィクトルは満足げにその姿勢を保持していたけれど、じきに思うように勇利に触れられないことに気づいて苛立ち始める。勇利の肌に火傷しそうなほどの情熱で熱い跡を残していく手が急に勇利をぎゅっと掴み、勇利は喘いだ。引き締まった腕に隠された筋力でそのままひょいとまるで勇利の体重をものともせずに抱き上げ、低いカウンターのせり出た部分の滑らかな大理石の上に座らせ、頭の位置がほぼ同じになる。

 

理性的な勇利の一部は、そのいとも簡単に自分を持ち上げたヴィクトルの仕草に弱冠侮辱されたように感じたが、より深い、動物的な部分はその感覚に耽溺した。位置が変わったので目と目がぴったり合うようになって、ヴィクトルの虹彩の奥で欲望の炎が煌めいているのが見えた。自分も同じ炎の輝きを反射しているのだろうと勇利は確信した。一瞬、昔あんなに冷たく見えた瞳がどうしてこんなにも激しい熱でいっぱいになることができるんだろう、と勇利は不思議に思った。いつもヴィクトルは氷の彫像のようで、リンクの上では完璧で不可侵だった。けれど今のヴィクトルは違う。勇利と対等で、必死で、情熱的で、人間くさくて、自分の腕の中に抱きしめるまで、勇利は自分がそれを欲していることすら気づかなかった。そして知ってしまった今、勇利はそれを手放したくなかった。

 

もっとヴィクトルに近づいて欲しくて、勇利は背中に足を回して引き寄せる。ヴィクトルは従って、熱を持った二つの身体が重なるように距離を詰め、勇利の脚の間に絡み取られ抱かれる。座った勇利は脚をヴィクトルに絡ませたまま背中は冷たい壁に押しつけられている。ふとそれが鏡だと勇利は遅まきながら気がついた。金色の縁取りがついた、カウンタートップ全体に広がった大きな鏡。勇利の姿勢では何も見えなかったけれど、ヴィクトルには鏡の中の自分の姿がじっと自分を見つめ返しているのが見えているのだろうと勇利は確信した。

 

ぼんやりと、ヴィクトルはそうやって自分の顔を見るのが好きなのだろうかと勇利は考えた。ヴィクトルは美しく、勇利なんかよりずっと見るに値する姿だったから、もしそうだとしても勇利は特に責めたりはしなかった。勇利自身もなんだかんだでヴィクトルを眺めているのが好きだった。

 

前の姿勢から少しずつ身体をずらして、ヴィクトルはキスを中断して勇利の顎の下に唇を寄せる。身体が熱を持ちはじめるのを感じ、勇利は座ったまま身をよじらせ、頭を反らせてヴィクトルが口づけやすいようにする。

 

そのままキスは首筋を伝って下へ降りていくと思いきや、勇利の願望とは裏腹にヴィクトルは身体を離しキスをやめる。触れた熱が失われて勇利は不満げな声を漏らしたけれどヴィクトルは更に離れ、顔と顔の間に空間が出来て、この夜で初めて二人の間に距離が生まれた。

 

胸がズキリと痛んだけれど、勇利はそのままじっと動かなかった。ヴィクトルを彼が足を踏み入れたくない領域に無理矢理押し込めるようなことはしたくなかった。前回いかに自分が無理矢理ヴィクトルに近づいたか、喋るなという指示でいかに相手の言葉を奪ったかを思い出して、更に鋭く罪悪感が勇利の胸を突き刺した。ヴィクトルはそれでもお互いの行為に合意したけれど、でも今この行為をやめたいというなら勇利はそれを止めようとは思わなかった。失われた熱は悲しいけれど、それでもヴィクトルにここに残れと言えるほど勇利は我が儘になれなかった。

 

「戻る･･････戻りたい？」

勇利は尋ねた。声はキスの余韻でかすれていて、言葉が上ずって喉に引っかかった。ヴィクトルにとって、いつだって勇利は大勢の中の一人だと、勇利は知っていた。二人で過ごせる時間はほんの一瞬に限られていて、いつかこれだって、どのような形であれ、終わりが来る。それが今日じゃないことを勇利は祈った。今、ここじゃありませんように。ヴィクトルの視線を独り占めすることができるのはつかの間の儚い瞬間かもしれないけれど、それでもその視線に抱かれる瞬間を勇利は大切に思ったし、なくなってしまった時にはそれを思い出して悲しむだろうと思った。

 

「いいや」

ヴィクトルは息をついた。瞳の色が暗く濃くなり、まるで勇利の肺ごと息を凍らせてその場に氷にして釘付けにするように、じっと見つめる。

「でもホテルは満室でヤコフは俺と相部屋にするしかなかったんだ。部屋には戻れない」

 

尋ねるような色にその視線が変化して、勇利は何を聞かれているかに気づいた。

 

「ああ、うん、僕も。つまりうちにも人がいるってこと」

内心で自分の答えがいかに要領を得ないか、勇利は自分に対して悪態をついた。ヴィクトルにこんな風に見つめられる時はいつだってこうだ。けれどヴィクトルは勇利が言いたかったことを特に問題なく理解したようだった。不満げに口をへの字にゆがめて眉根が寄せられ、勇利もがっかりと重みが心にのしかかるのを感じた。

 

そもそもこれは、こんなことを始めた勇利のせいだった。どういう訳かヴィクトルから離れずにはいられなかった。もっと行動する前に考えるべきだった。前と同じように、こんなことをするつもりはなくて、勇利は何の準備もしていなくて、ヴィクトルだって同じだろうと思った。スーツのポケットにコンドームと潤滑剤を入れて持ち歩く習慣があるならいざ知らず。

 

きっとこれでいいんだ、と勇利は自分に言い聞かせた。胸の奥に沸き起こる失望を押さえ込みながら。結局のところ、これは良くないアイディアだと勇利は始まる前から分かっていた。きっとこれ以上無茶で馬鹿な間違いをおかす前に、目に見えない力が勇利を止めようとしているんだ、と。

 

視線をヴィクトルから反らして、勇利はカウンターの上から滑り降りようとした。去る時はできるだけ堂々と去ろうと、なけなしの自尊心をかき集めていたら、ヴィクトルの手が勇利の腕を掴んで止めた。

 

「君さえよければ･･･他の、ことも」

尋ねるように告げたその声と、視線にも同じ尋ねるような色があって、勇利はこう答えずにはいられなかった。

 

「うん」

直感的に頷いて、言葉が唇から滑り落ちてから自分が自分を再び追い込んだことに気がついた。これ以上進むべきじゃない、ここで去るべきだと完璧に告げるサインがありながら、勇利は先へ進むことを選んでしまった。偶然も、ヴィクトルも、運も、何も責めることはできなかった。全部勇利がしたことだ。勇利は選んだ。ヴィクトルを選んだのだ。そしてそれに付随する結末も。

 

躊躇いがちにヴィクトルは再び身体を一歩近づけて、二人の距離の中間点あたりで止まり、勇利が踏み込んでくるのを待つ。勇利は前のめりになって少し背伸びをしながら唇を近づけて再びキスをする。僅かに頭を引いて、ヴィクトルに主導権を握らせる。勇利にはこれまでのヴィクトルとの経験しかなくて、リードされることに不満はなかった。

 

優しい手がズボンのファスナーをまさぐり当て、ヴィクトルは身体を離して勇利の瞳をのぞき込んだ。

 

「いいかい」

尋ねられ、勇利は黙って頷いた。喋る自分に信用がおけなかった。

 

ヴィクトルの手は素早く器用に動いて、すぐに腰を覆う布は下ろされ、熱を持った肌と冷たい肌が触れあう。勇利はその感覚に息を漏らしたけれど、ヴィクトルがキスでそれを黙らせる。勇利の下唇を歯で軽く引っ張るようにして、漏れる息が切れ切れな喘ぎに変わる。

 

最後にヴィクトルの手が触れてからもう長い時間が経っていて、どうやってこれなしに生きて来れたんだろうと勇利は不思議に思った。ヴィクトルはどこにどう触れればいいか、押したり引っ張ったり擦ったり刺激するべき場所を、必要な強さや熱を、寸分違わず知っていた。数分も経たないうちに勇利の息は上がり、酸素を求めて喘いだ。

 

巧みに刺激され快感を与えられて、それに対して何も返せないことが嫌で、勇利はヴィクトルのズボンのファスナーをまさぐり、内側に手を挟み込みヴィクトルのペニスを手に包みこむ。驚いたことに、まだ勇利がほとんど触っていないのにもかかわらず、それは完璧に固くなっていた。その瞬間ヴィクトルは手首をひねらせ、その動きがもたらす刺激に勇利は喘ぎ声をあげ、すぐに考えが中断されて宙に消える。

 

興奮の熱に息がすでに上がっていて、高みに上り詰めていて、勇利はぼんやりと、もしかしたらもう自分を保つことなんて出来ないんじゃないかと思った。ヴィクトルは少しだけ身体を離してキスを中断し、手の動きは止めないで勇利の瞳を見つめた。勇利も視線を返して、自分を粉々にしそうなほどの快感を無視してヴィクトルの顔にだけ意識を集中させる。

 

「綺麗だ」

ヴィクトルは囁いた。誰もいない部屋に静かな響きが満ちる。

「スケートをしている時も、こんな時も、君は綺麗で、美しい。俺は･･････」

続く言葉が見つけられなかったかのように、ヴィクトルの声が細く途切れる。

 

何の意味もない空虚な賞賛だと、勇利は自分に言い聞かせなければならなかった。ただ、この瞬間の熱に浮かされただけの言葉なのだと。それでも、勇利の胸に沸き起こってくる感情を止めることはできなかった。現実的に、勇利は自分が特別などではないことは分かっていた。平凡なつまらない人間で、ヴィクトルとは正反対だった。ヴィクトルはきっとこうして誰かを魅了するために何人もの人に同じような台詞を言ってきたのだろう。でも今この瞬間だけ、勇利はその言葉が自分にもたらす感覚に溺れることを許した。その言葉が身体中を駆け巡って、自分は求められているのだと、特別なのだと、他の誰もない自分だけがそう思われているのだと、そんな感覚が沸き起こってくるのを許した。

 

けれど、その言葉には意味など全くないのだ。それを、勇利は覚えていなければならなかった。でないと、完全に自分を失ってしまう。

 

これ以上何も言葉を口にできないように、勇利は再びその唇をキスでとらえ、欲望も熱情も希求もすべてその柔らかい皮膚に押しつける。同時に勇利は自分の手も動かす。不器用で経験不足が滲み出る動きだけれど、それでもヴィクトルはその感覚に、勇利の口の中に喘ぎを漏らす。勇気づけられ、キスを続けたまま更に勇利は手を動かして、ヴィクトルの手のリズムに合わせる。

 

努力にもかかわらず、先に達したのは勇利の方だった。大きく喘いで身体を震わせながらヴィクトルの指に精を吐きだし、波のように全身を襲う感覚に身を委ねる。恍惚とした数秒の後、動きの止まった自分の手の中でヴィクトルが固いままなことに気づき、勇利は手を動かし始める。ヴィクトルが達するまでに時間はかからなかった。片手を勇利の耳ごしに後ろの鏡に押しつけて身体を支えながら、勇利の上に頭を俯かせて大きく喘ぎながら、勇利の手の中でヴィクトルも精を解き放った。

 

ヴィクトルは勇利の脚の間に抱かれたままで、もう片方の手は勇利の腰を痛いほど握りしめていた。二人は大きく呼吸をし、上がった息が徐々に落ち着いてくる。勇利は動きたくないと思っている自分に気がついた。離れたくない。

 

でも、そうしなければならなかった。

 

「行かないと」

囁くように告げるとヴィクトルはハッとして顔を上げ、その表情が一瞬にして変わる。

 

「バンケットに戻らないと」

勇利は意図をはっきりさせるために繰り返して、何を言いたいかヴィクトルが分かってくれるように祈った。今の自分は人に分かるようにものを言えている自信がなかった。

「抜け出すのが早すぎた。僕たちがこれ以上長居して戻らなかったら、多分気づく人も出てくる」

 

ヴィクトルは喋らなかった。その代わり、身体を離して一歩後ずさり、勇利がカウンタートップから降りれるよう空間を作る。カウンターから滑り降りると、勇利は再び大理石の床の上に立った。足が少し震えている。誰かに気づかれるほど顔が赤くなっていませんように、と勇利は祈った。急いで設置してあったペーパータオルを手にとって勇利は自身を拭い、後始末をする。視線の端で、ヴィクトルも同じ事をしているのが見えた。バンケットを抜け出して、自分のライバルとセックスをするなんて、今までの自分史上一番馬鹿で無責任なことだったし、チェレスティーノにバレたら自分は今後日の目を見ることはないだろう。バンケットには多すぎるくらいの重要人物や報道関係者が出席していて、誰かが少しでもこの二人の間に何が起きているかかぎつけたら大惨事になる。なぜ憎き敵同士で寝たのかなどと説明するのは殆ど不可能で、メディアは狂ったように騒ぎ立てるに違いない。こんなスクープは勇利は望んでいなかったし、それに対処するつもりもなかった。ヴィクトルと勇利の間に起きた事はここだけの秘密で、鍵のかかった暗い部屋に閉じ込めて、二人だけが知っていれば良いことだった。

 

洋服は乱れていたけれどそこそこ見られる程度には身を整えて、勇利はくるりと踵を返して部屋を出ようとする。と、肩に軽く手が触れる。

 

「勇利、その、髪が･･･」

ヴィクトルは言って、ジェスチャで勇利の頭を示す。勇利の訝しげな表情に気づいたのか、ヴィクトルは手を上げてゆっくりと勇利の髪を撫でつけた。ぐしゃぐしゃになっていたらしい髪の毛をまっすぐに整える。僅かに触れられただけでも勇利は一気に真っ赤になったけれど、それはついさっきまでしていた性的な行為を鑑みると馬鹿馬鹿しいことだった。でもその触れ方はどうしてか、今までで一番親密で、自分自身でも認めたくないほどに勇利を揺さぶった。

 

「きっと･･･たぶん、僕が出てから数分待った方がいい」

勇利は口ごもりながら、ヴィクトルのジェスチャが作り出した雰囲気と、胸の奥に沸き起こった混乱をはねのけようとして告げた。

「みんなに気づかれないように」

 

ヴィクトルの手が落ちて離れた。瞳に何かの色が横切って、その感情が何なのか勇利が理解する前にそれは消えた。突然勇利は自分が恥ずかしくなったけれど、どうしてかは分からなかった。

 

「ああ、そうだね」

ヴィクトルは完全に平坦な声で応えた。

「もちろん、誰にも知られるわけにはいかない」

 

突然居心地が悪くなって、勇利は振り返って歩きだそうとしたけれど、消えようとする後ろ姿に呼びかける名前に足を止める。

 

躊躇いがちに振り向くと、ヴィクトルがまだそこに立っていた。片手がこちらへ差し出されている。

 

「携帯、かして」

ヴィクトルは続けて、勇利は反射的に自分のスマートフォンを差し出した。『なんで』という言葉が口から漏れそうになった時には、それはヴィクトルの手の中に渡っていた。画面に何かをタップして書き込み、画面を閉じて数秒後に勇利にデバイスを返す。

 

「俺の番号、入れておいたから」

ヴィクトルは勇利に告げた。驚いて勇利は一歩退く。

「もし･･･その、もし俺が必要になったら」

妙に歯切れ悪く響いた言葉に、勇利は反射的に沸き上がって口から漏れそうになった『なんで僕があんたを必要とするんだ？』という言葉をかみ殺した。立った今二人の間に起きた事を考えればとんでもなく失礼だったし、そういう意味で考えると、ヴィクトルが勇利に番号を渡したのはそもそもそういう理由だろう。一度目はただの勢い、二度目は間違いと流せるが、三度目になるともうこれはパターンだった。ヴィクトルはきっとこのパターンが続くだろうと考えているのかもしれない。

 

勇利はヴィクトルを責められなかった。もし自分が逆の立場だったら、同じように、このパターンは続くんだろうと考えただろう。認めるのは恥ずかしかったけれど、今日のこの一件は勇利が簡単な相手だとヴィクトルに証明することになってしまって、ヴィクトルは多分それを利用したいと思ったのだろう。100％自分のせいだったし、これがどれだけの間違いか、以前から、そして今だって知っていたのに、それでも勇利はこれを後悔する気分にはなれなかった。

 

「ありがとう」

勇利はその代わりもごもごと呟いて、困惑と羞恥がいっぱいに広がった顔を隠そうとしながら、再び振り返って立ち去ろうとする。今回はヴィクトルも止めなかった。ドアの鍵を開けて、誰もいない廊下へ滑り出て、先ほど自分たちが抜け出した廊下側に設けられた宴会場の扉へと急ぐ。バンケット会場へ戻ると、なるべく普通に見えるように歩く。飲み物のテーブルの近くのドアだったので、シャンパンのグラスをもう一杯手に取って通り過ぎ、まだ半分も終わっていないバンケットに自分がシャンパングラスを手にしていることでなるべく自然に溶け込んで見えているよう祈る。

 

しばらくの間、できるだけの努力で勇利は社交的に振る舞いながら、ピチットとチェレスティーノの姿を目で探した。数分後、ヴィクトルが部屋に入ってくるのが見えた。僅かに赤くなった頬だけが、二人の間に何が起きたかを示していた。

 

背後から咳払いが響いて、勇利は飛び上がるほど驚いた。自分の視線がじっと見つめていたと言えるほど特定の場所から動かなかったことに気づかず、ピチットが自分を見ているのに気づいて勇利は内心でうめいた。ピチットは面白くなさそうな顔でこちらを見ている。

 

「どこにいたの、勇利？」

尋ねるピチットに勇利はパニックになった。ピチットにはきちんと話すつもりだったけれど、今はその時ではなかったし、この状況はまったくもって想定していたものではなかった。

 

「あー･･･ト、トイレに行ってたんだ」

勇利は思いついた最初のことを口走った。ピチットは信じがたいとでも言うように眉をつり上げ、勇利は急いで先を続ける。

 

「ピチット君、僕、話があるんだ。ずっと前から話そうと思ってたんだ、本当なんだ。でも･･･」

言葉が途切れ、勇利は周りを取り囲む人々を見回した。誰も自分たちの会話を聞いているようではなかったけれど、それでも可能性がないとは言い切れなかった。特にこういう場所では。

「ホテルの部屋に戻ったらちゃんと話す。ここでは言えないんだ」

 

「そうだね、ちゃんと説明してくれるって信じてるよ、勇利」

そう告げたピチットの表情には心配と憂慮の色が浮かび、静かな声には鉄のような厳しさが滲んでいた。

「ちゃんと説明してくれるよね、なんで勇利とあのヴィクトル・ニキフォロフなんかが二人でこっそりバンケットを抜け出して、どうして戻ってくるのにそんなに時間がかかったのか。ただ『トイレに行った』だけじゃないなんてことは分かってるから、本当はどこに行ってたのか。･･･教えてくれるよね」

ピチットは『トイレに行った』のところで両手の人差し指と中指を使って空中で引用符のジェスチャをしながら告げ、勇利は戻ってきた自分たちが周りにどのように見えていたか可能性に気づいてギクリとした。

 

「教えてくれるよね、なんで二人ともそんな風になって戻ってきたのか」

ピチットは続けた。明らかに口上は終わっていないようだった。

「僕は勇利より年下かもしれないけど、馬鹿じゃない。何がどうなってるのか、ちゃんと話してよ」

 

「全部話すよ、ピチット君。絶対、約束するから」

勇利は告げて、言葉の真剣さが親友に伝わるように祈った。

「でもここは駄目だ。人がいないところで、部屋に戻ったら、話す。他の人に聞かれたくないんだ」

 

ピチットはため息をついたけれど、分かったと言うように頷いて、勇利は安堵のため息をついた。本当にピチットには洗いざらい全てを話すつもりだったのだ。こんな風に気づかれてしまうのは望んでいた展開ではなかったけれど、避けては通れないことでもあった。

 

 

 

——————————

 

 

 

バンケットの残りの時間は苦痛なほどゆっくりと重く過ぎていった。勇利はもうここからピチットと一緒に抜け出して部屋に戻りたかったけれど、もうすでに一回勢いで抜け出しているだけに、二度目は確実に怪しまれる。

 

さらに数時間二人は一緒に周りの人々と社交的な歓談をしながら、二人の間に重苦しくのしかかる話題を無視しようとした。少し前と比べると、ピチットは勇利と同じくらいその場を離れたがっているように見えた。再び罪悪感の波が勇利を襲った。ピチットは真実を知りたがっている。ずっと勇利が隠していた真実を。これまで二人の間に秘密などなかった。理由がなんであれ、勇利は親友に話すべきだったのだ。どうにかしてピチットに謝らないと。何をしてでも。

 

けれど、まず勇利は説明しなければならなかった。

 

礼儀的に許される時間になると、二人は長い一日だったことと疲労を言い訳にして退室した。共有しているホテルの部屋まで一緒に歩いて戻る。重い沈黙が二人の間を支配していた。ドアをくぐるとピチットは自分のベッドにまっすぐ向かい、マットレスの上に座ってあぐらをかく。勇利も同じように自分のベッドに座った。こうして座るとデトロイトで共に長い練習の一日を終えた後のようだった。一日の全てを終え、ただリラックスして話をするだけの時間。

 

「話して」

ピチットはせがんだ。数秒間勇利は頭の中で考えを組み立てて、口を開いた。

 

勇利はピチットにすべてを話した。どのようにしてこれが始まったか。怒りと、悔しさと、決意がどれだけ着実に、ふつふつと、内側に溜まっていったか。ついに優勝した時、いかに勇利のその思いが爆発しそうになったか。勇利はピチットに、ヴィクトルと勇利がいかにバンケットで踊ったか、勇利の内側で溜まっていった複雑な感情、そしてそれがどんな展開につながったか、大半の詳細を省いたものの、全部を話した。二人の間で何が起きたかという基本的な事実ですら、言う度に勇利は顔が耳まで赤くなって、その部分を話す時勇利はピチットの目をまっすぐ見られなかった。

 

翌朝勇利がどのように部屋を去ったか、勇利は話した。一夜限りのことだと知っていたからそうしたことも。翌年の突き刺すような悔しさの敗北も、その後勇利がいかに主導権と承認と、はっきりと口にできない何かを求めていたことも、再びヴィクトルに偶然廊下で遭遇したことも、そしてすべてがそこから転がり落ちるように、勇利の理性を超えて起こったことも、全部話した。

 

勇利はピチットに世界選手権で何があったかも話した。あのリンクでの衝突も、ヴィクトルの反応も、そしてヴィクトルが哀れみから食事に誘ってくれたことも。ヴィクトルがいかに勇利を笑顔にしたか、そしてその見返りに何も求めなかったことも。そして今日、こうしてバンケットで再会して、止めなければいけないと分かっていても、どうしても自分を止められなかったことも。けれど、あえて、勇利は自分自身のヴィクトルに対する気持ちについては詳しく話さないようにした。これは自分でも複雑すぎて理解し切れていないところだったし、言葉にするのも無理だった。それに問題なのは自分の行動であって、感情ではない。

 

話が進むにつれ、ピチットの表情は驚きからショックへ、そして受け入れるような表情へと変化した。そこには勇利を裁くような価値判断はなかった。しっかりと勇利だけを見つめて、紡ぎ出される言葉一つ一つを黙って受け止める視線だけがあった。

 

やっと勇利は話を終えた。疲労でくたくたになっていた。初めて誰かに何があったかを声に出して、言葉に出して話すのはとても疲れた。

 

「僕に怒ってる？」

勇利は言いたいすべての言葉を言い終えてから、その答えがノーであることを祈りながら尋ねた。

 

「もちろん怒ってないよ」

ピチットの声は静かだったけれど、そこには嘘や偽りの響きはなかった。

「もっと早く教えて欲しかったけど、でも、怒ってはいないよ」

 

「ごめん、ピチット君」

勇利は心の底から言葉を絞り出した。

「もっと早く言いたかったんだ。話すつもりだった。だけどどうやって話していいか分からなかったんだ」

 

ピチットは微笑んだけれど、瞳の背後には暗く心配の影が浮かんでいた。

 

「でも、何でもないから」

勇利は急いで付け足した。さっきの話でその点がちゃんと伝わったか不安になった。

「僕たちの関係は変わらないから。僕と、ヴィクトルの」

 

「自分に嘘をついてるよ、勇利は」

ピチットはハッキリと告げて勇利は驚いて動きが止まった。たった今自分は意図的に、ヴィクトルの名前が出ると沸き起こってくるこんがらがった感情の渦について触れないようにしてきたし、嘘だってついていなかった。ヴィクトルと勇利の邂逅には何の意味もなかった。少なくともヴィクトルにとっては。激情をぶつけあう、ただのうわべだけのお遊びみたいな行為で、意味のある感情や関係などはまったくなかった。意味のあることはなにも。

 

勇利の驚いた表情を見つめながら、ピチットはやけに真剣な面持ちで続けた。

 

「勇利はまだあの男のポスターを部屋に貼ってるよね。どんな形であれ、勇利は自分の人生の半分をあいつに執着しながら過ごしてきてる。勇利がしたことすべてはどこかでヴィクトルがからんでるよね。ヴィクトルを倒すため、ヴィクトルに自分の価値を証明するため。勇利が自身に何を言い聞かせようと、どれだけこの一連のことに対してあいつが冷淡でも、勇利にとってこれが何でもない訳がないんじゃない？何も変わらない訳なんてないよ。そんな風に物事はいかないよ」

 

勇利は抗議したかった。ヴィクトルに対する気持ちは今までと変わらないと主張したかった。今までと同じようにヴィクトルを憎んでいて、これまでと同じくらいの強く熱い決意でヴィクトルを打ち負かしたい。そう言いたかったけれど、言葉が出てこなかった。

 

ピチットはまだ真剣な面持ちだったけれど、次に口を開いたとき、その言葉はなだめるように響いた。

 

「ね、勇利。もしかしたら君の言う通りかもしれないよ。もしかしたら本当に、これは二人の間ではただのカジュアルな何でもないことかもしれない。でも、勇利は気をつけた方がいいよ」

 

「気をつけてるよ」

勇利は抗議をしたけれど、ピチットに遮られる。

 

「ねえ聞いて、勇利。ヴィクトルはもうすでに一度、勇利の心をバラバラにするほど傷つけてる。勇利は人生のすべてをかけてヴィクトルを倒そうと決意することで、そのバラバラになった心をくっつけて元に戻そうとしてるけど、できないってことを隠そうとしてるんだ。勇利はヴィクトルに執着してる。もちろんその結果勇利はたくさんのすごいことも成し遂げてきたよ。でも今勇利がしてることは危険だ。これは、勇利にとって、思いもよらないような形で話をややこしくするだけ。もしヴィクトルが勇利がずっと信じてるような最低なやつなら、悲しい結末は見えてるよ。それしか見えない」

 

「分かってるよ」

勇利は囁いた。本当に、分かっていた。自分がしていることがどれだけ愚かで無謀か、そしてただヴィクトルを憎んでいればよかった日々が、その感情と自分の間に入ってくるものがない日々がどれだけシンプルだったか。けれど勇利がピチットに早く話さなかったことを後悔するのと同じくらい、勇利は自分のしたことに後悔できなかった。

 

「話せなかったこと、いつか許してくれる？」

ピチットがどんな答えを返しても受け入れる覚悟をして、勇利は尋ねた。

 

「もちろん」

ピチットは笑った。予想外に広がっていく笑顔は、ついさっきまでの真剣さとは対照的だった。

「秘密があったっていいんだよ。親友としては、もちろんもう少し早く教えて欲しかったけど、許すに決まってるさ」

 

勇利は安堵のため息を大きくついて、ピチットに近づいてハグをした。親友に対する限りない感謝の気持ちで溢れていた。ピチットもしっかりと勇利を抱きしめてハグを返す。勇利はその安心感を心から味わった。これをどれだけ必要としていたか、今この瞬間まで気づかなかった。

 

二人は寝る準備をした。デトロイトの日々、二人でいつも行っていた、長い疲れた一日の終わりのルーティンに簡単に戻っていく。数分で二人ともそれぞれのベッドのシーツの中におさまり、あとは寝るだけになる。静かに勇利は手を伸ばして、二つのベッドの間にあるランプの電気を消し、部屋が真っ暗になる。ベッドに横になると、同じように横になっているピチットの姿が数メートル先にぼんやりと見えた。

 

「僕が言ったこと、本気だからね」

ピチットが突然闇の中で告げ、沈黙を破る。勇利は眉根を寄せて親友の顔に浮かんだ表情を読もうとしたけれど、部屋は暗すぎて勇利の視界の中でピチットはぼやけた像にしかならなかった。

 

「勇利がヴィクトルと何をするかは、勇利の選択だよ。誰にも止められない」

ピチットは続ける。

「でも、本当に約束して。気をつけるって」

 

「約束するよ」

勇利は心の底から返事をする。

 

「オッケー」

沈黙の中に言葉が吐き出される。

「とにかく、気をつけて。そうじゃないと、もし行きすぎたら、ヴィクトルはまたいつか勇利の心を粉々に砕くよ」

ピチットはベッドの中から少しだけ起き上がり、頭を持ち上げる。その目は暗闇で光り、勇利に向けられて離れない。

「それか、勇利がヴィクトルの心を傷つけて粉々にするかもしれない」

 

勇利はその馬鹿馬鹿しさに、無意識のうちに鼻で笑った音を立てた。

 

「ありえないよ、ピチット君」

たった今聞いた言葉のくだらなさが未だに信じられないまま、勇利は告げる。

「僕がヴィクトルの心を傷つける？本気で？」

その考えそのものが荒唐無稽だった。

「僕はどこにでもいるただのスケーターだよ。ただヴィクトルが何回か寝たことのある相手ってだけ。ヴィクトルは初めて会った時のことさえ覚えてないんだから！僕は全然特別なんかじゃない。特に彼にとっては。っていうか、向こうはあのヴィクトル・ニキフォロフで、こっちは･･･ただの僕だよ」

 

勇利は自分自身の価値について正確に分かっていた。自分はタイトルを取れるほど出来るスケーターだけれど、それでもヴィクトルにひどく似合う伝説級の称号にまでは届かない。それに氷を降りれば、勇利は何でもないただの人だ。平凡で退屈で人並みで、ヴィクトルとは正反対だ。

 

ヴィクトルは人気があって他のスケーター達やファン達に愛されている。毎日毎分常に、誰かが彼の注目を集めようと躍起になっている。ヴィクトルは美しくて成功を収めていて、世の中の欲しいものすべてを手にしている。勇利は氷の上ではついにヴィクトルに挑み、怒りを覚えさせることができたかもしれないけれど、それは二人の間に超えられない大きな隔たりがあるのだから、何の意味もなかった。ヴィクトルが勇利に心を配る理由などなかったし、ましてや勇利を求める理由など皆無だ。その考えそのものが、ほとんどお笑い種に近い。　

 

勇利が執着していると言ったピチットは正しかった。勇利の人生のほとんどはヴィクトルを中心になり立っていた。まずは憧れとして、次には倒すべき目標として。はじめはいつか共に同じ氷上で滑ることを夢見た。ヴィクトルがその本性を現して勇利の憧れをたった短い言葉で粉々に打ち砕いてからは、ヴィクトルが何と思おうと自分にはスケートの才能が少しでもあるんだと証明するのだと誓った。けれど、どれだけ勇利がヴィクトルを長年憎んできても、ヴィクトルのスケーティングを初めて見た時感じた畏敬の念は消えることはなく、同じように、ヴィクトルに自分を見て欲しいという気持ちも、自分の価値に気づいて欲しいという気持ちも、どれだけ時間が経っても消えることはなかった。そして今、二人の間に別の新しいことが起きてしまった今、勇利は自分が何を感じているのかもう分からなくなっていた。

 

けれどそれがなんであれ、定義的に一つだけ、絶対に変わらないことがある、と勇利は確信していた。

 

「気をつけるよ。約束する」

勇利はピチットに告げた。

「でも本当に、これは単にうわべだけの遊びみたいなもので、本当に何の意味もないんだ」

勇利は寝返りを打って、親友に背を向けて目を閉じ、眠気がすぐにやってくるよう祈る。色んな事があった長い、そしてややこしい一日だった。

 

「それにあのヴィクトル・ニキフォロフが僕を好きになるなんて、世界がひっくり返っても起きないから」

 

 

 

——————————

 

 

 

三ヶ月後には世界選手権の時期が訪れ、勇利は勝つ決意を再び強く固めていた。去年、勇利は勝てたはずだった。勝てる自信があった。それを妨げたのはリンク上での事故の衝突と怪我で、それによって金メダルのチャンスは徹底的に奪われた。

 

不思議なことに、勇利はいつもより大会に臨むのが楽しみになっていた。ヴィクトルを再び打ち負かすことだけでなく、スケートをすることが心から楽しみで、そして三ヶ月経ってから他のスケーター達の滑りを見られることに奇妙なほどわくわくしていた。ヴィクトルと氷上で戦うことはスリルを伴う挑戦で、彼に会えると思うと背筋が興奮でゾクゾクとした。

 

試合の前、ほとんど勇利はヴィクトルを見かけることはなかったけれど、ショートプログラムの前夜に勇利のスマートフォンが通知音を立て、メッセージが来たことを知らせた。誰だろうと思いながら手に取ると、見知った名前が画面に現れる。この前のバンケットの夜、儀礼的に勇利はヴィクトルにメッセージを送っていたのだった。メッセージを送れば自分の電話番号が相手にも伝わり、登録できる。そうすれば自分だけが相手の電話番号を知っているという不公平なことにはならない。ヴィクトルはどうやら勇利の番号を保存しておいたらしく、勇利の画面にはヴィクトルの名前が、『明日、頑張って』というメッセージの上に表示されていた。

 

『そっちも』と勇利は画面に文字を打ち込んで、考えこむ前に送信ボタンを押した。

 

頑張れという応援にも関わらず、勇利はショートプログラムで最高の演技を見せることができなかった。四回転トウループでは手をついてしまって、観客は残念そうなうめき声を上げた。前年の雪辱を果たすという決意は強かったけれど、前回の世界選手権での衝突と痛みと屈辱の記憶と感覚が幽霊のように演技中に忍び寄ってきて、減点に結びつくくらいの時間、勇利の集中力を乱した。このミスを勇利は心配に思ったけれど、自分の気持ちがめちゃくちゃに暴走しないように勇利は意識して気をつけた。フリースケーティングではいくらでも点数を取り返すチャンスはあったし、パニックは演技を悪化させるだけだった。

 

点数が発表され、勇利は三位に滑り込んだ。ヴィクトルとクリスの下だった。珍しいことではあったけれど、前代未聞というほどではなかった。クリスは良いスケーターで、時折勇利より高い点数をグランプリシリーズの各国大会でたたき出していた。勇利はそこまで落ち込まなかった。クリスは獲得するメダルに相応しい良いスケーターで、勇利はいつだって最終的には体勢を立て直せるのだ。ショートプログラムでクリスの下に来るのは残念だったけれど、壊滅的というほどではなかた。

 

すべての点数が発表され、選手が指定のエリアに戻ると、勇利はスイス人スケーターの点数を祝う挨拶をしに向かった。お互いにそこまで相手のことを知っている仲ではなかったし、勇利はピチット以外のスケーターとはあまり社交的ではなかった上に、何と言ってもクリスはヴィクトルの友達だったけれど、それでも一度となくお互いに激励や賞賛の言葉を交わしたことはあった。他のスケーターの成功を祝うのは、普通の礼儀だった。

 

クリスは勇利の祝いの言葉を普通の社交辞令として受け止め、同じように勇利にも賛辞を返した。

 

「明日のフリーも頑張ってね、クリス」

勇利は最後に付け加えて、クリスは頷きを返した。

 

「君もね、勇利。でも、いつか表彰台から君とヴィクトルを蹴落とすよ。それだけは誓うからね」

その言葉は脅迫と言うよりもからかいの色が強くて、勇利は笑顔になった。他のスケーター達と仲良くすることはいつも難しいと思う勇利だが、スケートについて話すのはまだ楽だった。

 

「今夜、僕たちの何人かはショートを無事終えたことを祝いに飲みにいくんだ」

クリスは付け加え、勇利の思考を中断する。

「勇利も一緒に来る？」

 

「あー、僕はいいや」

勇利はそう返し、何て言えば一番丁寧に断れるだろうか考えた。別に他の人たちと過ごすことが嫌なのではなかったけれど、すでに友達同士仲良くしているスケーター達の間に入るのは気まずかったし、気まずさを埋め合わせるためにおそらく必要以上に飲み過ぎてしまうだろうと思った。

「大会の時は飲まないようにしてるんだ」

 

クリスは笑い飛ばしたけれど、勇利の表情を見て笑いが止まった。

 

「へえ、真剣なんだ」

少しだけ勇利の気に障るくらい驚いた表情でクリスは大きな声で告げた。

「じゃあ、それは新しいルールなんだね？」

 

突然勇利はあの悲惨なオリンピックのパーティの夜のことを思い出して、恥ずかしさが一気に胸の奥から沸き上がってきた。銅メダリストとして、クリスもあのパーティにいたはずだ。勇利はすっかりそのことを都合良く忘れていた。あの夜何があったのかはまだ記憶がないままだけれど、何が起きたとしてもクリスはそこにいて全てを見ていたに違いない。

 

早く話題を変えたいと必死になりながら、勇利は引きつった笑みを浮かべた。

 

「ああ、うん。あれはその、例外かな」

勇利はなんとかそう言って、内心の恥ずかしさが顔に出ていないことを祈った。

 

「とても素晴らしい例外だったね！」

クリスは叫んで、勇利は頭の中でクリスがもう少し声の音量を抑えてくれるよう念じた。状況が悪くなるだけ悪くなったと思いきや、クリスは再び口を開いた。

 

「まだ写真、持ってるよ」

 

勇利はその瞬間その場で死んでしまいたかった。酔っ払った時に勇利がしたことなんて絶対に酷い有様だし、それの写真という証拠が残っているなんて勇利の最悪の悪夢の一つだった。

 

「見たい？」

勇利の苦悩を楽しむようにクリスは尋ねた。勇利は黙って首を振った。自分が何を口にするか自信がなかったし、言葉が出てくるかも分からなかったし、今口を開いたらおそらくただの苦しみのうめき声しか出てこないだろうと思った。

 

クリスはそれに対して肩をすくめただけで、そのまま歩き去ろうとしたけれど勇利がそれを止める。何が起きたか知らないよりか、事実を知ってしまうほうがましかもしれない。そこまで酷いことはしていないよね、さすがに？

 

「･･･何があったの？」

覚悟を決めながら勇利は尋ねた。

 

「覚えてないの？」

クリスは驚いたように尋ねた。勇利は首を振る。とにかくこの一件を早く終わらせてしまいたいたかった。

 

「勇利、めちゃくちゃに酔っ払って、ロシアチームをダンスバトルに誘ったんだよ。その後はすぐに服を脱ぎ始めたし。それと、勇利、どこでポールダンスなんて覚えたの？」

 

勇利は窒息しそうになりながら、誰でもいいからこれを聞いている神様仏様に聞き間違いでありますようにと祈り、その言葉が事実だったらそれに正面から向かい合わされる前に都合良く妙な事故かなんかで死んでしまえばいいのにと思った。横っ面を殴られるのは今やとても良い選択肢に感じられた。

 

「嘘でしょ？」

勇利は小さな声で叫んで、クリスが何か事実誤認をしていますようにと祈った。クリスの顔に浮かんだ愉快げな表情はさっきの十倍ほどに広がり、まるで笑いをこらえているように見えた。

 

「大丈夫だよ、勇利。すっごく上手かった。僕ほどじゃないけど、それでも上手だったよ」

 

「何でそもそもポールがあったの･･･？」

勇利は弱々しく尋ね、明らかになった事実とそれによる恥ずかしさに向き合うよりも違うことに意識を向けることにした。ポールダンスのスキルを誰かに見られる訳でもないなんて、よく言ったものだ。

 

クリスは少しだけ疑わしい雰囲気をちらりと見せてから答えた。

 

「さあ、どうしてだろうね？」

軽く答えたクリスだったけれど、その目は違う事実を勇利に告げていた。

「とにかく、すごくみんなを楽しませてたよ。みんな応援していたしね。勇利のダンスが止まったのはヴィクトルが後からパーティにやっと出てきてからだったかな」

 

「嘘だろ！」

思わず叫んだ勇利の声に周りのスケーターがビクッとして、勇利はますます顔が赤くなった。これだけ酷いことをしておいて、その上にその事実が来るなんて。

 

「嘘じゃないよ」

クリスはにやにやと笑いながら答える。

「ヴィクトルは公式のパーティは欠席だったんだ、スポンサーと会食だかなんだかっていう退屈な理由でね。でもアフターパーティーには遅れてやってきたよ。勇利はヴィクトルを見つけると何か日本語で叫び始めたんだ。誰も何を言ってるか分からなかったよ」

不幸中の幸いとはこのことか。

「勇利はポールから降りようとして転んで、ヴィクトルの腕の中に落ちたんだ。もし興味があったら、写真もあるよ」

 

「へ、へえ」

消え入りそうな声で勇利は相づちをうった。何か酷い悪夢だったら、できるだけ早く醒めて欲しいと思った。あの夜のことが後々祟るようなことから逃げおおせたと思っていた自分が甘すぎた。そして今や仕返しをするように戻ってきたその事実は、自分の想像に輪をかけて酷かった。

 

「勇利はほとんど立てなくてヴィクトルが支えていたんだけど、それでもずっと勇利はヴィクトルに何か怒鳴っていたね。ほとんど抱きつくようにして、離そうとしないし、それに誰にも何を言ってるか分からなかった。まあだいたいべったりくっついてる感じだったから、最終的にヴィクトルが勇利を部屋まで送っていたんだよ。あ、」

クリスは言葉を切って、悪戯っぽい視線を送った。

「送っていったっていうのは間違いか。抱えていったって言った方が正確かな」

 

勇利は自分の顔に恐怖の表情が広がっていくのを感じて、クリスもすぐに勇利の思考がどこへ向かったか分かったようだった。

 

「そういうことじゃないよ」

すぐにクリスは訂正した。面白がるような色は一切なくなり、弱冠呆れたような響きが含まれる。

「あの時の勇利はまっすぐ立てないほどだった。ヴィクトルについてどう思ってるのか知らないけど、そういう状態の相手に手を出すようなやつじゃない。五分くらいしたらすぐに宴会場に戻ってきたよ。何か少しショックを受けたような表情をしていたけど、何が起きたかは教えてくれなかった。つまんないよね」

からかう響きが戻ってきて、勇利はそのまま地面に溶けて消えてしまいたかった。おそらく誰にも理解できない言葉を日本語で叫んで意識を失っただけだろうけれど、それでもその想像は十分怖ろしかった。

 

「こんなこと言うのもなんだけど、勇利、君はあの夜が終わるまでに部屋中の半分以上の人を誘惑してたよ。ものすごく身体が柔軟なんだね」

クリスは続けて、勇利は両手で顔を覆った。手の平に頬の熱が伝わって、早く終わって欲しいと願った。

 

これは･･･想像以上に酷い。ヴィクトルとその夜何があったかは、その一ヶ月後に二人が寝たことを考えると、そこまで問題ではないだろうけど、パーティ会場にいた全員の前でポールダンスを披露したあげく、そのみんなの目の前でヴィクトルに向かって怒鳴りかかったなど、これ以上恥ずかしいと思えることはなかった。酔っ払っていて日本語を英語に翻訳できる頭がなかったことは幸いだった。あの夜勇利がどんな気分でいたか、そしてどうして酔っ払ったかその原因を考えると、自分が何を口走ったかは想像するのが精一杯だったけれど、聞けたようなものではなかったに違いない。

 

「それじゃ、そろそろ行かないと」

勇利の認識していた世界を徹底的に破壊したことにまるで気づかない様子を見せながら、クリスは軽い口調で告げた。勇利に手を振りながら歩き去るクリスのそのジェスチャは勇利の目にはほとんど入っていなかった。

 

他のスケーター達が聞き耳を立てているのではないかと突然不安になって、勇利は慌てて周りを見回した。ありがたいことに周りの人々は誰一人勇利達に注意を払っていなかったようで、勇利がさっさと部屋に戻ろうとしたその瞬間、声が聞こえないくらいの距離の向こう側に、銀色の髪がちらりと光るのが見えた。

 

視線は一瞬だけちらりと歩き去って行くクリスに向けられたようだったけれど、ヴィクトルはそこに立ってこちらを見つめていた。勇利は再び赤くなった。クリスがたった今説明したことが頭を離れなかった。恥ずかしさから、ヴィクトルの目が見られないと感じている自分がいることに勇利は気づいた。勇利は視線をそらし、ヴィクトルがこのことを絶対話に持ち出してきませんように、それか完璧に忘れ去っていますように、と祈った。

 

勇利が再びヴィクトルの方に視線を戻したとき、ヴィクトルはその場からいなくなっていた。

 

 

 

——————————

 

 

 

その夜から翌日にかけて、勇利はこの新しい発見を頭の中から追い出すことに集中した。最悪で恥ずかしくてたまらない出来事だったけれど、このことばかり考えて心配すればするほど、自分のスケーティングに悪影響があると勇利は分かっていたし、勇利にそんな点数的な余裕はなかった。今は無視するが吉で、メダルを獲ってから、考える時間ができてから、本格的に真っ青になって慌てたり悩んだりすればいい。

 

ショートプログラムの後スタジアムを後にした勇利はピチットのところへ向かって、クリスが告げたことをすべて打ち明けた。話を聞いている間、ピチットは世にも怖ろしいという表情と笑いを堪える表情の両方の間で苦しんでいるようだった。勇利が話し終えると、我慢できなくなったピチットは思わず不格好に鼻をならして笑ってしまい、勇利はむすっとして親友をにらみつけた。

 

「笑い事じゃないよ！」

声にならない笑いを堪える親友に向かって勇利は叫んだ。

 

「ごめん、勇利」

本当に申し訳なさそうに謝るピチットの声の裏にはまだ僅かな陽気さが残っていた。

「でもやっぱりちょっと面白いよ！勇利だってそう思うでしょ？」

 

「全っ然」

勇利は憮然として答えた。確かに外から見たら面白い出来事かもしれないけれど、勇利はまだこの事実に震え上がっていてその中の面白さを客観的に見られる立場ではなかった。

「僕史上一番恥ずかしい出来事だよこれ、ピチット君」

 

「いい、勇利」

ピチットはもう少し真剣な表情で話し始めた。

「確かに酷かったかもしれないけどさ、もう何年も前のことじゃないか！きっと誰ももう覚えてないよ。みんなが飛びつくスキャンダルやゴシップなんて毎週どこかで起きてるものさ。それに今まで何も表に出てないんだったら、今後も表に出ることはないと思うよ。きっといつか勇利もこれを笑い話にできるって。僕が保証する！」

 

いやそれはどうかな、と勇利は疑い深く思ったけれど、親友に言い返すのはやめにした。ピチットはきっと正しい。今までに何も外に漏れた情報がないのなら、きっと今後もその可能性は限りなく低いはずだった。恥ずかしさから死にたい気持ちではあったものの、より悪い結果になることだってあり得た。いや、これも十分酷いけれど、それでも。

 

「だから、心配しないほうがいいよ、ね？」

ピチットはそう告げて、小さいけれど心からの笑顔を浮かべた。

「勇利は明日の大会で got some ass to kick (やっつけなきゃいけないやつがいるん）だし、優勝がかかってるんだから。そっちに集中してれば、大丈夫だよ！」

 

 

 

——————————

 

 

 

翌朝の早朝練習では勇利はピチットのアドバイスを頭の中で何度も繰り返し、心配に気をとられないように、自分のプログラムに集中することを心がけた。他のスケーター達が出たり入ったりして練習をしていて、勇利はいつも以上に特別彼らがどこを滑っているか、自分がどこを滑っているか、気を遣った。去年のミスを繰り返すつもりはなかった。自分の注意不足のために怪我をしたり、あるいはより最悪なことに誰かに怪我をさせたりすることは、絶対にさせないと勇利は決意していた。

 

いつものように、心配や緊張から心を解放して落ち着くのには勇利にとってスケートが一番有効だった。できるだけ長い時間勇利は滑り、昨日のクリスの話から意識して気を散らすようにした。他のスケーター達は徐々に一人ずつリンクを降り、最後に勇利が一人リンクの上に残った。数分勇利は一人きりで滑ったけれど、関係者が徐々にリンクに集まってきて、メインイベントの準備をするために勇利にリンクを降りるよう伝えようとしているのが見えた。もう少し時間があればいいのにと思いながら、何か言われる前に勇利は渋々リンクを降りた。練習したことで頭はよりスッキリしたけれど、それでもあと数時間思う存分スケートができれば心が落ち着くのに、と思った。

 

リンクを離れ、勇利は更衣室へ入り、汗だくになった練習着をしまってから、ゆったりとしたズボンと少し大きめのTシャツに着替え、上から青と黒の公式ジャケットを羽織る。後で正式な衣装には着替えるけれど、今は着心地のいい、身体に馴染んだ服を着ておきたかった。大会が正式に始まるまで、やっておくべきことは山ほどあった。

 

着替えを終えると勇利はスポーツバッグを肩にかけて更衣室を出る。滑走前最後の確認をするためにチェレスティーノを探して打ち合わせをしなければいけない。自分の滑走順まではまだ二時間ほどあったけれど、それでもプレッシャーが重くのしかかっていた。

 

急いで戻ろうとして、勇利は近道となるスタジアム裏の入り組んだ廊下に入り込んだ。人であふれかえるホールよりも、誰もいない薄暗い廊下の方が急いで通り抜けやすかった。出口にさしかかったところで聞き覚えのある声が聞こえて、勇利は立ち止まった。どうやら少し先の部屋のドアの向こうから聞き漏れてくるようだった。

 

聞き覚えのあるスイス人のアクセントが聞こえてきて、勇利はドアへと近づく。一体クリスはこんなスタジアム裏の奥底深い誰もいない倉庫で、何をしているんだろう。

 

「･･･だよ」

 

最後の言葉の端が勇利に聞こえて、ドアの外で勇利は立ち止まった。入ってもいいかどうか逡巡する。通りすがりの仲間のスケーターを無視するのは失礼に思えたけれど、それでもクリスが話している内容はまったく分からなかったし、ここまで人気のないところでの会話ということはおそらく人に聞かれたくない内密の会話なのだろう。

 

「ヴィクトル、君はかなり良くない意味でマゾヒストだね。楽しくセクシーな意味じゃなくて、本気で」

クリスの声が、完全に締めきられていないドアの隙間から響く。部屋の中は勇利には見えなかったけれど、声ははっきりと聞こえてきた。

 

「分かってるよ」

もう一つの声がため息をついて、勇利は驚きで動きが止まった。言葉の端々に渦巻くようなロシア語のアクセント。もちろん、ヴィクトルがクリスと一緒にいるということは、二人は友達なのだから、驚くべき事ではなかった。けれどそれでも勇利は驚きで凍りついた。頭に浮かんだ思考が全部真っ白になって飛んでいった。

 

二人のスケーターの間に交わされる言葉は奇妙で、勇利はその意味を考えた。ヴィクトルとクリスに関しては色々な噂があったけれど、勇利はいつもその噂の中に真実はあるのかどうか気になっていた。スケート界の半分くらいが、ヴィクトルとクリスはカジュアルにお互いのベッドをしょっちゅう行き来する仲か、あるいは他の人のベッドにもしょっちゅう潜り込む二人だと勘ぐっていた。プレイボーイの冠のつく二人の友人同士の中でも、ヴィクトルは魅惑的で罪作りな色男、クリスは官能的な遊び人として知られていて、その噂は顕著だった。スケート界のもう半分は、これらの評判は根も葉もない噂と中傷に基づく事実無根で、ヴィクトルとクリスは表の世界から隠れた悲恋をしていると信じているようだった。

 

どのみち両方の噂には何の証拠もなかったけれど、それでもその噂は絶えなかった。個人的な経験から、ヴィクトルはクリスに対して隠れた一対一の誠実な関係を持っているわけではないことは知っていたけれど、でも前者の噂が真実だったとしても勇利は驚かないだろうと思った。この会話の感じだと、ありそうな話だった。

 

「ヴィクトル、君は絶対に手に入らない、手に入ることのないものを望んでいる」

クリスは続けて、勇利はその意味が分からず眉根を寄せて、何のことなのか考えようとした。

「今、諦めないとだめだ。君は今、どんな切れ端でもいいから求めてる状態だ。それなのに、向こうからはまったく何も返して貰っていないじゃないか」

 

「分かってる！」

ヴィクトルはきつい声で言い返した。勇利が今までで聞いたことのある中で一番激しい声だった。怒っているようでもあったけれど、その声はどこか詰まらせるような響きがあって、矛盾した感情の色があった。

 

「ごめん、クリス」

もう一度ヴィクトルは口を開いた。今度はもう少し静かな声で、どこか謝るような響きがあった。

「俺は･･･自分が何をしてるかちゃんと分かってるから。これがどういうことなのかは分かってる。でも、自分が求めるものは変えられない。もしこれしか得られないなら、たとえこれしか得られないとしても、俺はそれでいい。何もないよりはましだ」

 

「そうかな」

クリスがそう尋ねた時、勇利は唐突に自分の耳が金属の表面にぴったりくっつくほど、ドアに近づいていたことに気づいた。自分がしていたことに蒼白になって勇利は一歩退いた。プライベートな会話を盗み聞きするなんて、自分に聞く権利のまったくない話を盗み聞きするなんてありえない。許されないプライバシーの侵害だ。どれだけ自分がその会話の内容に興味があっても、その場でこれ以上盗み聞きをしていい理由にはまったくならない。

 

できるだけ静かに勇利はドアから離れ、急ぎ足で廊下を駆け抜けた。足音をたてないように静かに、そして自分がいたことを示す証拠を何も残さないように、気をつけながら。

 

 

 

——————————

 

 

 

フリースケーティングの準備をしながら、勇利はまださっき耳にした会話のことを考えていた。頭の中では盗み聞きをした罪悪感と好奇心が戦っていた。リンクサイドには一緒にピチットがいて、勇利の名前が呼ばれるのを待っていた。一つ前の滑走順の選手はまだキスアンドクライにいて、点数を待っていたけれど、自分の出番がアナウンスされるまでまだ数分あるはずだった。

 

「頑張ってね、勇利」

ピチットはそう言って、思いがけなく勇利を抱きしめた。まるで勇利が不安に感じているのが分かったようだった。勇利は本能的にハグを返して、ピチットのシャツをぎゅっと掴んで、腕に力をこめる。滑走前のいつものように、じわじわと緊張が襲ってくるのを感じていて、こうして親友とぎゅっとハグをすることは、氷上に足を踏み出す前にいつも訪れる僅かな吐き気を抑えるための一番の方法だった。

 

滑走の時にピチットが一緒にいてくれることの最高の点は、いつだって少なくとも一人は、観客席で自分を応援してくれている人がいると安心できることだった。

 

スピーカーから、勇利がリンクに出るよう指示がアナウンスされ、前の滑走順の選手が、点数に満足げな表情でキスアンドクライから離れる。深呼吸を何度か繰り返し、勇利は意識を集中させる。エッジカバーを外し、リンクへ足を踏み出す。ピチットが頑張れというように手を振って、勇利は大きく息を吸って、集中を研ぎ澄ます。

 

スタジアムに静寂が降り、勇利はジャッジを正面にしてスターティングポジションを取る。グランプリファイナルでは、このプログラムで金メダルを獲ったのだ。つまり、今回失敗したら言い訳はできない。あの時できたのだから、今だって、できる。

 

すべての思考を遠くへ追いやりながら、勇利はこのプログラムの主軸となる感情の中へ自らを深く沈ませる。考え事ばかりしてしまう頭の部分を心配や悩みごとと共に消し去り、必要な感覚だけが身体を満たす。何百時間もの練習は滑りを魂に刻み込み、筋肉が記憶している動きが身体を導く。このプログラムが語ろうとしている物語が、身体の中で奏でられるのを感じながら。

 

音楽が始まり、勇利は動き出す。メロディの中に我を忘れ、ブレードの下を過ぎていく滑らかな氷を感じながら。

 

 

 

——————————

 

 

 

勇利は勝った。

 

フリースケーティングの点数と合わせた合計得点は、小数点以下の点差でヴィクトルをトップから蹴り落とし、首の皮一枚で勇利は金メダルを獲得した。それからの一日はあっという間に、賞賛や声援やメダルや、観客の興奮を突き抜けて叫ぶピチットのおめでとうという声の入り交じった、音や光の塊で過ぎ去った。最高の気分のまま勇利はそれらすべてを過ごし、表彰台の一番上に立つと涙が目の端に浮かんでくるのを感じた。幸せで嬉しくて胸が張り裂けそうだった。

 

惨憺たる結果だった昨年から、心の奥の闇の中に落ちてもう二度と這い上がってこれないかもしれないと思ったあの日から、勇利はここまで来たのだ。成し遂げたのだ。金メダルは胸の上で温かく輝いていて、勇利はまだ信じられない気持ちでそれに触れた。世界選手権での金メダルはグランプリファイナルよりもずっと名誉ある称号で、勇利は再び成し遂げたのだ。奪われたタイトルを奪い返して、自分は金メダルに相応しいと証明した。

 

あっという間に時間が過ぎて、勇利はホテルに戻ってきていた。ベッドに座って、目まぐるしい今日の出来事をまだ軽いショックの中で反芻していた。大会の後のバンケットは翌日の晩までなかったので、勇利はどこか行き場のない気持ちを抱える感覚を覚えていた。ピチットは何人かのスケーター達と出かけて行って、勇利も誘われたのだが断った。こういった試合の後は、いつも感情を出し切ってヘトヘトになっていたので、社交的になる気分ではなかった。何よりも、勇利は自分が再び戦って打ち負かした相手と笑い合って酒を飲むことに居心地悪く感じた。ヴィクトルを打ち負かすことには勝利の味を感じたが、それでも勝者というステータスを他のスケーター達の前で見せびらかすようなことはしたくなかった。自分の勝利、つまり彼らの敗北を祝うために飲みにいくなど、無神経のように思えた。彼らの夜をぶち壊しにしたくなかった。

 

あまりやることもなく、勇利はゆったりした服の上に公式のジャケットを羽織ったまま、裸足になってベッドの上で丸くなる。一日の終わりにリラックスしてくつろぐというのはいいアイディアのように思えた。映画でも見ようか、それか、ピチット君がいつも見ようよと勇利にせがんでくるテレビドラマでも見ようかな。明日、二人は観光に行く予定なのだ。もう約束はしていて、勇利はそれを楽しみにしていた。

 

静かな部屋に、突然通知音が響いた。音は勇利の手の中のスマートフォンからで、誰かがメッセージを送ってきたことに勇利は気づいた。きっとピチットが、やっぱり勇利も行こうよ、とかなんとか言って説得しようとしているんだろう、と勇利はメッセージを開く。そして、画面に浮かんだ名前を見て、凍りついた。

 

 

**ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ**

3階、124号室

 

 

長い長い間、勇利はその文字列を見つめ続けた。意味は分かったけれど、それでも誤解して理解しているんじゃないかと思った。何と言っても初めての邂逅以来今までは、いつも行動を起こしてきたのは勇利で、ヴィクトルではなかった。今回は、違う。これは、新しい、別の、何か。

 

どうして突然、誘う行動を起こすのが自分ではなくヴィクトルになったのだろうと勇利は不思議に思った。確かに勇利はもしかしたら二人の間に何か変化があったのかもしれないと思いたかったけれど、おそらくヴィクトルはただ退屈なだけに違いない。バンケットもないし、勇利が一番簡単なエンターテインメント、という訳だ。今までに何回も、自分はそういう相手になりうるという意思表示を勇利はしていて、その意思が変わったかもしれないと疑う理由はヴィクトルにはなかった。

 

『何も変わっていないんだ』

勇利は気づいた。もう自分はすでにこの提案に乗ろうという態度でものを考えている。一度歩み始めてしまった足は止められなくて、止めたくなくて、そしてヴィクトルがこうして誘ってくるという事実に、勇利は陶酔感を覚えた。いつも必死でヴィクトルを追いかけているのは勇利のほうなのだから。

 

無意識のうちに、どうするか既に結論を出していたことに勇利は気づいた。もう何度も間違いを犯してしまっている今、もうこの先も間違いを続けたって仕方ないかもしれない。こんがらがったヴィクトルとのライバル関係、複雑に深まる自分の感情、もう取り戻せない変化が起きている。こうなったら、自分が選んだ道をただ下っていくだけで、避けられない終わりを受け入れるか、あるいはここで全てをやめて、二度とヴィクトルに触れない、触れられないことを受け入れるしかなかった。心の深い深い内側で、勇利はその一方がもはや、実質、選択肢に入っていないことが分かっていた。

 

緊張が突然襲ってきて、勇利はベッドから飛び上がり、指で髪を撫でつけて、なんとか少しでも魅力的と言われる格好にして、眼鏡を外す。これだけで十分であるように祈りながら。血が出そうなほど唇を噛んで、勇利は鏡の中の自分を見つめ、着替えた方がいいか考えた。自分は今一番着心地のいい、つまりいちばん不格好な服を着ていて、そして明らかに緊張しているのが見て分かる。けれど、もし着飾っていけば、これが勇利にとってヴィクトルが思う以上の意味があると悟られてしまうかもしれない。

 

カジュアルさを装って、勇利はそのままで行くことにした。誘ったのはヴィクトルなのだから、部屋まで行ってから服装のせいで勇利を追い返すことはないだろうと勇利は考えた。まあ、ありえないことではないけれど。ヴィクトルがいつも洒落た格好をしていて、魅力的に見えることを考えると、ありえないことではないけれど、可能性は低い。

 

自分の見た目を整えるそれ以外の試みを全部諦めて、勇利は靴を足にひっかけて、部屋のカードキーを掴んで部屋を出た。これからやろうとしていることをあまり深く考えないようにする。遅まきながら、ヴィクトルはもしかして何か自分が持って行くことを期待しているのか勇利は考えたけれど、考えても無駄なことだった。今までのすべての邂逅が無計画の勢いで、勇利はいつもヴィクトルが準備していることに期待していた。今回はヴィクトルが誘ってきた方だけれど、勇利は何も持って行けるものがなかった。ヴィクトル以外、他の誰かとこういうことになったことはないのだ。そうなりたいと思ったこともなかった。そう考えると、これからホテルの片隅で行われる、勇利が自分で決めたルールをいとも簡単に破らせる男との禁断の邂逅に向かうにしては、勇利ははなはだ準備不足だった。

 

ぐるぐる巡る思考を頭の外に追い出して、ドクドクと狂ったように高鳴る心臓を抑えようとしながら、勇利はエレベーターのボタンを押して、数秒待つ。金属のドアが静かに開いて、中に入る。ふわりと重力がなくなるいつもの感覚がして、エレベーターが上昇する。数秒後、ドアが開いて勇利は自分の階とまったく同じに見えるドアの並びの前に立っていた。違うのは書かれている数字だけだ。

 

114、116、118･･･

 

静かに廊下を歩きながら、勇利はドアの前の番号を読みながら、目的の番号を探す。

 

120、122･･･

 

勇利は立ち止まる。鈍い銅の色をしたプレートの表面には124という数字が刻まれていて、こちらを見返してくる。大きく息を吸い込んで、勇利は緊張したままの素振りで最後に指で髪を撫でつけ、目の前の木製のドアをノックする。その音は静かな廊下にやけにうるさく響く。

 

一秒も経たないうちにドアが勢いよく大きく開いて、中からヴィクトルが現れる。数分前の勇利と同じように髪はくしゃくしゃに乱れていて、裸足のまま玄関に立っている。格好も勇利と同じようなもので、ゆったりした着心地の良さそうな服に、着飾らないことにしてよかったと、勇利は急にほっとする気持ちに襲われた。

 

まるで勇利がこの提案に本当に乗ってきたことが信じられないとでもいうかのように、ヴィクトルはコンマ数秒驚いたような表情を見せた。その考えは勇利を恥ずかしさで赤くした。ヴィクトルが部屋の番号をメッセージで送っただけで、勇利は走って駆けつける。きっと自分は必死に見えているんだろうと勇利は思ったけれど、ヴィクトルは何も言わず、片足で後ろに下がって、勇利を中に通す。

 

緊張を顔に出さないようにしながら、勇利は部屋に入った。きっと何か言った方がいいんだろうと思ったけれど、舌は重くもつれ何も言葉は出てこなかった。この期に及んで一体何が言えただろう？ヴィクトルはただ退屈しのぎに勇利を誘ったのであって、勇利はそういう簡単な選択肢だった。それを知っていてなお勇利はここに来たということが、果たしてどういう風に見えるのか。

 

ヴィクトルの部屋は勇利の部屋より数度気温が高く、体温が徐々に上がっていくのが分かる。勇利はジャケットのジッパーを下ろして脱ぐと、厚手のそれを窓際の椅子の背にかける。そして振り返ると、ヴィクトルはまだ立ち尽くしたまま、勇利と同じように黙ってこちらを見つめていた。

 

間接照明に照らされたヴィクトルは奇妙な感じだった。どこか落ち着かない態度には今までに見たことのないような動揺か興奮が見て取れ、瞳には奇妙な光がくっきりと浮かび上がって、その態度とは真逆のコントラストを示していた。

 

「来たんだね」

長い沈黙を破って、ヴィクトルがようやく口を開いた。

 

「ああ」

他に言うべきことも見つからず、勇利はそう返した。けれど、勇利が特に他に言うべきことはなかったようで、素早く大股で数歩近づき二人の距離を詰めたヴィクトルの唇が勇利のそれを考える間もなく燃えるようなキスに絡め取り、すべての思考が一瞬にして霧散する。

 

一番最初の夜以来、ヴィクトルがここまで求めてきたことはなかった。二度目の邂逅では勇利にすべての主導権を渡し、三度目は驚くほど優しかった。けれど今のキスは熱くてめちゃくちゃで、まるで初めての夜のようだった。勇利はその感覚に溺れ、ヴィクトルのするがままに任せ、主導権を今までよりもずっと、自分では無理だと思っていたほど簡単に、明け渡す。

 

ヴィクトルは深く情熱的に勇利に口づけ、勇利は身体の奥に欲望が沸き起こり始めているのを感じる。両手がしっかりと勇利を掴んでその場に固定してくる。まるでヴィクトルは勇利をその場に閉じ込めようとしているようだった。まるでいつ消えてもおかしくないただの幻が、消えてしまわないようにしているように。

 

「続けて欲しいかい、勇利」

顔と顔が触れあったまま、唇が言葉を紡ぐのに必要な間だけ離れ、ヴィクトルは尋ねる。

「欲しいって言ってくれ」

 

勇利の脳がその質問に答えられるまでに数秒かかった。

 

「うん」

口ごもりながら答え、勇利はどうしてヴィクトルがそんなことを聞くのか不思議に思った。ヴィクトルが誘ったから自分はここに来たのだ。もちろん、これを続けて欲しいに決まってる。

 

ヴィクトルの唇が勇利のそれに戻ってくる。熱くて、しつこいくらいで、勇利はその感覚に身を任せ、理性は遠い彼方へ葬り去られ、刺激と感覚だけが支配する。

 

二人はすぐに服を脱いだ。ヴィクトルは勇利の服を何度かぐいっと引っ張って脱がせ、自分のもすぐに脱ぎ捨て、勇利をベッドに押し倒し、上にのしかかる格好で膝をつく。完全に自分の身体のコントロールを奪われたことは勇利を苛つかせるはずだったけれど、何故かその感情は襲ってこなかった。ここにいるのは自分が負けたから、ぐちゃぐちゃに混乱しているから、あるいはどうしても主導権を握りたくて必死になっているからではなかった。勇利はここに来たかったからここにいるのだ。疑念や罪悪感を抱くことなく主導権を明け渡すことができるのも、ヴィクトルにされるがままにされることを許せるのも、これがすべてヴィクトルが求めていること、欲していることだと思えたからだ。そして今までのすべてがあっても、勇利はヴィクトルが欲しがるなら喜んで与えたいと思った。

 

頭の裏側にはぼんやりと二度目の邂逅の記憶があった。勇利は複雑に絡まった感情と気持ちがめちゃくちゃになっていて、ヴィクトルは勇利に、勇利が必要な全てを奪っていくこと、そしてそれ以上を許した。あの時どれだけ主導権を欲していたか。けれど同時に、ヴィクトルから与えられる感覚がなかったことを、勇利の身体は悲しんだ。覆い被され、上から見下ろされ、指と瞳と唇でゆるゆると蕩けさせられる感覚。

 

あの時恋しかった感覚が今勇利を満たし、勇利はそれに溺れる。

 

ヴィクトルはまだ膝をついて勇利を見下ろしながら、両手で勇利の頭を包んで、この邂逅が始まった時と同じくらいの必死さでキスを続けている。勇利はキスを返し、両手をするりと肩の上まで滑らせてから、身体を抱き寄せる。キスに夢中になっていて、ヴィクトルの片手が勇利の頭から胸へ腹へと降りていくのに勇利は気づかなかった。僅かに優しく指先が肌に触れて、降りていく。

 

その手が勇利のペニスに触れた瞬間勇利は喘ぎを漏らした。踵がマットレスに食い込み、頭は大きく後ろに反り返ってシーツに沈む。ゆっくりと上下に扱かれ、快感が波のように何度も身体中を襲い、砕ける。強すぎて早すぎる刺激に、勇利は圧倒される。以前のヴィクトルは時間をかけた。痛烈なほどにゆっくりと。けれど、今回は違った。

 

もしかしたら、主導権を握り返そうと必死になっているのはヴィクトルの方なのかもしれない。結局のところ、その日、コンマ数点でヴィクトルを打ち負かしたのは勇利だった。勇利はあの時感じた押し潰されそうな敗北感を鮮烈に思い出すことができた。ヴィクトルにたったの一点差で負け、金メダルを逃したあの時。今回の点差はそれよりも小さいのだ。小数点以下の点差は深くヴィクトルを突き刺したのだろう。勇利にはその感覚が分かったし、共感することができた。

 

グランプリファイナルの後のバンケットでは、ヴィクトルはそこまで敗北に落ち込んでいるようには見えなかった。どうして今回のヴィクトルは全然違う反応をするのかは奇妙だったけれど、世界選手権は一番名誉のある大会なのだし、もしかしたらバンケットでの気軽な態度は、失望を隠す見せかけだったのかもしれない。

 

その二つのコントラストは勇利を混乱させた。それだけなんだろうか。ヴィクトルをこんな奇妙な感情にさせているのは、敗北だけなのだろうか。必死で、欲しがりで、まるで力だけでは勇利をそこにつなぎ止めておけないかのように、勇利を押し倒して、ベッドに押しつけて。

 

悦楽が少しずつ勇利の内側に溜まり始め、つま先がシーツに反り返り、呼吸がもつれ始める。襲ってくる感覚に耐えようと勇利は頭を振って、身体をコントロールしようとする。

 

勇利の望みとは裏腹にヴィクトルが突然身体を離して触れている部分がなくなると、切ない声が喉から漏れた。

 

少し呆然としながら、勇利は頭を傾けてヴィクトルが何かをベッドサイドの引き出しから取り出すのを眺める。すぐに勇利のところへシーツの上を滑るように戻ってくると、勇利の片手を掴みぎゅっと握りしめベッドに押しつけ、勇利の身体全体がマットレスに沈むほど再び深く口づける。突然すぎて考える間もなかった。何も疑問に思わずヴィクトルに全てを委ねる。

 

ぼんやりとした頭の隅で、遠くの方で小さなボトルが空く音がした。身体中が熱くて痛くて、ヴィクトルに触れられていないところが切なくて、滑らかな指が肌の上を触れるか触れないかのところでふわりとなぞる感覚が太腿に伝わると、身体が大きくビクリと反応した。

 

「いいかい？」

まるでたったその一言を口にするのさえやっとといったように、ヴィクトルは掠れて詰まった声で尋ねた。

 

「うん」

荒い呼吸の中喘ぎながら勇利は答えた。もうこれ以上待たせないでと祈りながら。ヴィクトルはその祈りに応える。一瞬の後、熱い指が後孔の入り口を円を描くように、焦らすように触れてきて、すぐに輪を描く筋肉の内側に滑り込む。勇利はその刺激がもたらす感覚に大きく息を漏らして喘いだ。小さく絡まってもつれた呼吸が喘ぎになって、ヴィクトルのもう片方の手は勇利のペニスに戻って、少しずつ奥を開いていく指と合わせて動いていく。

 

ああ、これがずっと欲しかった。ヴィクトルに覆い被さられ、包まれ、内側に感じる、これが、ずっとずっと恋しかった。彼のものになって、閉じ込められて、求められて、その全てを切望していた。絶対にいつもは認めない、こんな時でなければ認められない、隠れた欲望、切望。

 

ヴィクトルは指をもう一本増やして勇利はシーツをぎゅっと握りしめる。ヴィクトルがもたらす圧倒的な悦楽に持って行かれないよう、シーツに捕まって自分を保とうとする。

 

しばらくそうやって続けると、ヴィクトルは優しいキスを勇利の首に、鎖骨に落としていく。そのたびにどんどん勇利は高みに追い詰められていく。永遠とも感じられる時間が過ぎて、もう一本、そして四本目の指が増やされ、勇利の中をぎちりと満たして、もっともっとと求める自分を勇利は唇を噛みしめながら押し殺す。

 

押し殺していたその欲望は、ヴィクトルが指を一気に抜いた時に危うく決壊しそうになった。突然熱が奪われて、空っぽになる。声も音も出す時間もなく、勇利は身体を反転させられる。しなやかな勇利の身体はいとも簡単にヴィクトルの手で向きを変えられ、顔がベッドに押しつけられる。

 

突然の姿勢の変化の状況は呆然としてほとんど頭に入っていなかったけれど、ヴィクトルの声はしっかりと耳に届いた。静かな部屋に低く獰猛に響く。

 

「いい？」

勇利はただ激しく頷くことしかできなかった。もう一度触れて欲しくてたまらなかった。遠くからコンドームの包み紙が破ける音がして、勇利は僅かに腰を浮かす。ベッドに横たわる姿勢から起き上がり、膝をついて、腕で全身を支える。

 

少し前まで、一人きりで自分の部屋にいたことが信じられなかった。あの時はこんな短時間で自分の夜が全く変わってしまうなんて知りもしなかった。ヴィクトルからの誘いは想定外だったし、この邂逅になだれ込んだ時間の短さはもっとそうだ。でもよく考えれば驚くほどのことでもない、ヴィクトルは別に話をしたくて勇利を誘った訳ではないのだから。でもヴィクトルが勇利に触れてくるその必死さは、自分がかつてした同じ事を鮮明に思い出させた。言葉なしに、何が欲しいかをその指と肌の触れあいだけで伝える。

 

ほんの短時間でここまで来たにも関わらず、勇利はもうすでに欲しくてたまらなかった。準備などできていた。欲しくて、胸の奥が、身体の奥が、切なくて痛くてたまらなかった。

 

優しく両手が肩から脇をするりと撫でて腰をがっしりと掴み、勇利はその感覚に背中を揺らせ腰を突き出す。ほとんど待たずに、次の瞬間大きくて熱いものが後孔の入り口にあてがわれた。さっきまで勇利を焦らしていた指なんかよりずっと大きなものが。その大きさに合わせてヴィクトルは十分に準備をしていて、勇利の身体は柔らかく簡単に開いていき、ヴィクトルは一気に強く突き挿れる。

 

圧倒的な感覚に勇利は崩れ落ちそうになった。顔をマットレスに押しつけて大きく必死に喘ぐ。額から肩にかけて玉のような汗が浮かんでいる。ヴィクトルに掴まれている腰は勇利の下半身を持ち上げる格好になり、角度が変わったことでヴィクトルはより深く奥へ突いてくる。鋭い喘ぎが二人の口から漏れる。

 

数秒、すべてが静止した。次の瞬間、二つの荒々しい喘ぎで沈黙が破られる。ヴィクトルはゆっくりと僅かに腰を動かし、勇利が慣れるのを待ちながら、勇利は当時に欲望で気が狂いそうになる。全然まだ、これじゃ、もっと。必死に腰を押しつけて、もっと動いてと促す。ヴィクトルはその言葉のない要求に従い、いっぱいに引き抜くと勢いよく押し込み、その力に勇利の全身が大きく震え、顔がより深くマットレスに押しつけられる。

 

もし自分が望んだら、二つの身体を反転させ体勢を逆転させることはできる。ベッドに押し倒される格好じゃなくて、ヴィクトルの上に跨がって。主導権を取り戻して、限界が来るまで快楽の波に乗ることはできる。でも、勇利はそうしたくなかった。ヴィクトルのしたいがままにされたかった。今、勇利には何も証明することなどなかった。戦うべきこともない。欲しいことはただ一つ、ヴィクトルを感じたかった。ヴィクトルに求められたかった。時間が許す限りずっと。もしヴィクトルが望むものがこれなのだとしたら、勇利は喜んで奪われたかった。ヴィクトルがしたいことなら何でもよかった。自分を好きにしてほしかった。

 

ヴィクトルは再び勇利の中に侵入する。容赦のないペースで、勇利はシーツをかきむしりながら、感覚の全てを持って行かれないよう必死になる。ヴィクトルの手は勇利の腰から動いて脇を優しく上下に撫でて、勇利はその感覚に集中した。柔らかに触れる手に、意識を集中させる。

 

その集中もすぐに霧散した。ヴィクトルが勇利のペニスに手を伸ばし、優しく滑らかに、けれどしっかりとで撫で上げ、勇利はすべての理性を手放した。すべての感覚が圧倒的で、めちゃくちゃで、最高で完璧で、何も考えられなかった。その感覚がもたらす快楽の波にすべての意識を持って行かれる以外、何も出来なかった。

 

背中の首筋にかかるヴィクトルの吐息は熱く、唇が優しく温かく皮膚に触れる感覚にビクリとした。首筋から背骨にかけてキスを散らせながら、ヴィクトルはペースを乱さない。キスが触れた一つ一つの小さな熱が、今までの何よりも勇利を焦がすようだった。

 

「今日、氷上で」

ヴィクトルはキスの合間に息をするように言葉を紡ぐ。

「君は最高だった。みんな君に見惚れていた」

 

悦楽でぼんやりした頭に、その言葉はほとんど頭に入ってこなかったけれど、ヴィクトルは続ける。荒い呼吸で声が乱れながら、勇利の肌の上に燃えるようなキスの跡を残しながら。

 

「君はあんなにも惜しみなく与えるんだね。誰にでも」

まるで遠くから声が聞こえる。

「でも、来てくれた。俺が尋ねたら、君は来てくれた」

 

「俺には他に何もない」

ヴィクトルは囁いた。

「でも、これだけはある」

 

勇利は何を言われたのか分からなかった。背後に隠れた言葉の意味が分からなかった。けれど、考える時間もなかった。ヴィクトルが僅かに角度を変え、また別の快感の波に全身が襲われる。圧倒的すぎて、すべてが一度に襲ってきて、言葉は失われる。

 

何度も訪れる悦楽の波間に勇利は全身を持って行かれていて、限界まで勇利を食い尽くそうとしていたにも関わらず、先に達したのはヴィクトルの方だった。ドクドクと精を放ちながら勇利の肩に歯を立て、消えない痕を残しながら、最後の数回を内側に打ち付ける。体重の半分を膝で支えながら、上半身が勇利の背中にもたれかかる。

 

数秒そのままでいたヴィクトルは再び動き始めると、同時に勇利のペニスを包んでいた手を動かし始める。今度は優しくゆるゆると、前のような必死さがないまま勇利を高みへと追い詰めていく。再びふわりとキスがいくつも舞い降りて首筋をついばみ、勇利は溜めていたものを手放した。喉の奥にひっかかるような音で喘ぎながら、ヴィクトルの手の動きに導かれるように精を放ち、完全に全てが終わってから身体が静止する。

 

ベッドにぐったりと倒れ込んで、身体の中からヴィクトルが完全に抜けていくのを感じる。ぼんやりと視界の隅に、コンドームを外して結んでからおそらくゴミ箱があるあたりへ投げ捨てるヴィクトルの姿が映る。最高に至福で、同時に限界までエネルギーを搾り取られた感じだった。主に身体を動かしたのはヴィクトルだと言うことを考えると意外なほど、疲労感でいっぱいだった。

 

ヴィクトルがベッドに戻ってきて横たわるまで、勇利は自分が何をしているのか気づかなかった。行為が終わった今、望まれもしないのに、招かれてもいないのに、自分はヴィクトルのベッドの上に大の字になっている。ヴィクトルがもし自分と同じくらい疲れているのだとしたら、今一番したいことは眠りに落ちることで、つまり勇利を一刻も早くベッドから追い出したいはずだ。

 

もう少しできることならこのままでいたいと思ったけれど、無理なことは分かっていた。部屋を出ていく意図で勇利は起き上がろうとする。と、半分も身体が起き上がる前に、腕に手が置かれて勇利の動きが止まる。

 

ヴィクトルもベッドの上に半分起き上がった格好だった。上半身が横を向いて、顔が勇利に向けられる。軽く触れた手はしっかりと勇利をベッドにつなぎ止めている。柔らかな光が瞳の奥でゆらめいた。窓から差し込む月明かりが反射して、温かくまっすぐな表情を浮かび上がらせる。

 

「ここにいてくれ」

はき出すようにヴィクトルは告げた。勇利は胸の奥に吐こうとした息が止まるのを感じた。心臓も止まったようだった。

「お願いだ」

 

今までずっと、勇利はできるだけ早くこの場を去ってきた。ヴィクトルは自分になどいて欲しくないと思っていた。早く消え失せろと思っているのだと、そう思っていた。でも、勇利は去りたいと思ったことなど、一度もなかった。そして今、こうして声に出して尋ねられたら･･･

 

「わかった」

胸の奥に重くのしかかっていたものが突然軽くなったような感覚の中で、勇利は返事をした。

「ここにいるよ」

 

躊躇いがちに、勇利は再び頭を下ろして横になり、ベッドの反対側の方向へ身体をずらして、ヴィクトルのために空間を作る。ヴィクトルは勇利を追うように一緒に移動して、二人はわずか数センチの距離を保ったまま、ベッドの真ん中に横たわった。ヴィクトルの手はまだ腕に温かく触れたままで、勇利はそれを振り払いたくない自分がいることに気がついた。

 

突然安心感を覚えて、勇利は少し丸くなった。顔はまだヴィクトルの方を向いていて、頭はいくつかある大きな枕の上に横たわっている。ヴィクトルもリラックスして、ぐしゃぐしゃになったシーツを引っ張って二人の上にかけると、勇利の身体は無意識にその温かさを求めて寄り添った。静かで、温かくて、平和で、勇利の目はもうすでに眠気でとろんとしていて、睡魔と戦う気さえなかった。

 

ヴィクトルも寄り添って横たわる。身体が触れない程度に近い距離で、勇利はヴィクトルの胸が呼吸と共に上下するのが見えた。勇利は手を伸ばしたくなった。ヴィクトルに触れて、側にくっつきたかった。けれど、こういう時の暗黙の了解を、勇利は知らなかった。もしそうしたら、彼のスペースに侵入することになるかもしれない。ヴィクトルが望むことかどうか分からなかった。

 

身体は触れてはいなかったけれど、ヴィクトルの手はまだ勇利の腕に触れていた。お互いの顔の方を向きながらながら二人は横たわる。ヴィクトルは目を開けたまま、勇利の顔をじっと見つめていた。他のどんな状況でも、こんな風に見定められるように見つめられたら、勇利は恥ずかしく感じるところだったけれど、今はただ疲れすぎていて、満たされてきっていて、自分の心配はまた別の時に考えればいいことだった。

 

ゆっくりと勇利は眠りに落ちた。ヴィクトルの瞳は勇利をじっと見つめていた。

 

 

 

——————————

 

 

小さなまばたきで勇利がわずかに目を覚ました時、部屋は暗かった。月明かりは厚いカーテンで覆われている。体内時計からまだ夜だと分かった。眠気はまだしっかりと勇利を包んでいて、意識は完全には覚醒していない。

 

眠気でぼんやりする頭で、何で目が覚めたんだろうと勇利は思った。まどろみの淵で勇利の身体は静かに横たわり、呼吸はゆっくりと落ち着いている。

 

意識の端で、何が突然勇利を起こしたのか、その正体を感じた。裸の背筋から背中にかけて、指が羽のようにふわりと触れ、渦を巻くような絵を描くように舞っている。眠っているうちに寝返りを打って、いつの間にか背中をヴィクトルに向ける形になっていたのだろう。勇利のはっきりとした不安とは裏腹に、ベッドを共にしているヴィクトルの身体にぴったりと寄り添うようにして二人は眠りについていたのだった。

 

ヴィクトルも起きているようだった。見えなかったけれど、少しだけ身を起こして勇利の背中に指で何かの模様を描いているのが感じられた。どうしてヴィクトルは起きているんだろうと勇利はぼんやりと思ったけれど、その思考も徐々に遠ざかっていった。遠くから小さな音が勇利の耳に届いて、少ししてそれがヴィクトルの声だと気づいた。小さくハミングをするようなメロディが、背中に描かれる模様とリズムを合わせる。

 

囁くように歌うヴィクトルの言葉は聞いたことのないものだった。きっとロシア語だろう、と大して役に立たない推測を眠い頭が立てる。深くて美しいメロディの歌はヴィクトルの声にぴったり合っていて、静けさで満ちる部屋に優しく響く。ヴィクトルの指はまだ背中に模様を描いていて、その絵が何なのか、突然勇利は気づいた。これはスケートのプログラムだ。ヴィクトルの指は、リンクを滑り抜けるスケーターの動きを模している。くるくると回って、ターンして、氷の上に模様を残しながら。

 

指が背中を舞う間、低い歌声は続いていた。ヴィクトルは新しいプログラムを練習しているのだろうかと考えた。もしかしたら来年のためかもしれない。ヴィクトルは勇利が目を覚ましていることに気づいていないようだった。勇利の目はほとんど開かれていなかったしまだじっとしたまま横になっていて、呼吸も静かに一定のリズムを保っていた。自分が起きていることくらいは伝えた方がいいのかどうか、勇利は頭の隅で考えた。

 

けれどそれをちゃんと考えるには疲れ過ぎていて、睡魔はその手を緩めてはいなかった。ゆっくりと勇利は眠りへと沈んでいく。ヴィクトルの歌声と優しく指が背中に触れて舞う感触に安心しながら。

 

 

 

——————————

 

 

V-nikiforov

いいね！ 10,572  件

V-nikiforov:  **今朝のホテルの部屋からの素敵な眺め # 世界選手権**

コメント 2972 件すべてを表示

 

codyzone  わあ、綺麗！

Laura_Love  この朝日♡♡♡

XxBulletofRomexX ちょっ窓際の椅子にかかってるあれ 　勝　生　勇　利　の　ジ　ャ　ケ　ッ 　ト　　????

Hisstory_maker  おい　う　そ　だ　ろ　

Thecbc  …おまいらあれはただの黒と青のジャケットだろもちつけ。ヴィクトルは服を持ってるだけで叩かれるのかwww

Kim-kam  でもさーあの色とデザインは怪しすぎるくらい日本のナショナルジャージに見える

Veetya全然そんなことないけど??? 明かりが全然ないからほとんど色見えないし、普通の黒いジャケットだよ。みんな気にしすぎ

Viktuuriovervictory  ああああ写真がもっとはっきりしててジャケットがくしゃってなってなくて背中が見えたらJAPANって書いてあるかどうか見えるのにーT.T

CeeCee251 もしそうだとしてもだから何って話でしょ! 日本人選手は色んな種目で世界選手権に出てるんだから。みんなヴィクトルのプライベートに詮索するのやめようよ、インスタにキモい噂話流すのお願いだからやめて

Icharlie  なんでこいつらはニキフォロフ/勝生ネタに藁をも掴むように群がるんだ？あいつらはお互いを 憎 み 合 っ て る 。証明終了

ViktuuriSquad demo_shinjitai.gif

25K  うわージャケットだけで炎上してるの？みんなマジおとなしくこの綺麗な写真を堪能しようよ信じられない

NancyB21  しかしマジで勝生のジャケットに見えるぞ･･･( ＇ノ∀＇)＜ｺﾞﾆｮｺﾞﾆｮ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者後書き (Translation of Notes)
> 
> というわけで今回はつなぎの章で、次章はもっと物語展開のしっかりした話になると約束します。一章に二つのセックスシーンを入れるのは好きじゃないのですが、残念ながらプロットのために仕方なくこうなりました。私の一番好きな章ではないのですが、次に起こることのためには書かなくてはならない章でした。11章ではもっといろいろなことが起こりますし、今までの章とは違う構成の話になる予定です。次章ではー年をまるまる扱うことはせず、一つ一つの出来事を描いていきます。だいたい一章当たり数日か数週間を扱うようになります。つまり、話がもう少しゆっくりになり、ヴィクトルと勇利の間のやりとりも増えます。増えます！約束します！
> 
> あと、沢山の皆さんからピチットが出てきて全部をいい方向に持って行ってほしいという意見を聞きました。でも思い出して、ピチットは物語の片面しか知らないのです！ピチットが訊いたことは全部勇利の言葉を介していて、そういう意味ではピチットも勇利と同じくらい周りが見えていないのです。ピチットは勇利よりも客観的にものを見ることができますし、それは後々出てきますが、今は勇利のために何かを解決してあげられる立場にはいないのです。
> 
> そして、やっとオリンピックで何が起きたか分かりましたね！（一応ね）クリスが伝えたあの空白の時間は第二部でも出てきて、ヴィクトルの視点から語られます。ヴィクトルとクリスの会話と、その文脈も第二部で明らかになる予定です。あとあの最後のシーンでヴィクトルが一体何を考えているのかも（とはいえ、ヒントは沢山落としておきました）。でも今はまだ、皆さんは勇利が何を考えているかしか分かりません ;-)
> 
> ヴィクトルが最後のシーンで歌っている曲は、有名なロシア民謡『黒い瞳』で、いろいろなバージョンがありますが[これがその一つです](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VdWBdqkxHKg)。
> 
> 読んで下ってありがとうございます！皆さんがどう思ったか、是非感想を聞かせて下さい！
> 
> Rey xx
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblrへのリンク](http://kazliin.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> 使用音楽：  
> 勇利のFS - Tango des los Exilados by Vanessa Mae


	11. You Kiss Me (I’m Falling) （あなたは僕にキスをする、そして僕は落ちていく）

次のシーズンが訪れ、グランプリシリーズの各国大会が始まってすぐに、悪い方向に転がりかねないすべてのことが、まさに最悪の方向へと転がっていった。

勇利はまずロシア大会、そのすぐ後に日本大会への出場がアサインされていた。後半の日程の大会へのアサインということは、勇利がグランプリファイナルへの出場が決まる最後の選手の一人であることを示していた。もし出場する大会での点数が十分に高ければ、の話だが。ヴィクトルを含めて二人ほど、もうすでにファイナルへ進出する選手は決まっていて、あのロシア人スケーターはアメリカ大会と中国大会で観客を熱狂させ、現在のところ首位を走っていた。

後半の大会で滑るのが勇利は好きではなかった。大会に臨む前に練習する時間を長くとれるのは良かったけれど、それでも他のスケーター達がぐんぐん順位を伸ばしていくのを、自分は滑ることすらできずに見守っていることしかできず、いつも神経がすり減っていく。その上、グランプリシリーズ最後の各国大会に出場するということは、ファイナル出場が決まったらそこからの練習時間が短くなるということだった。勇利はここ数年何度も出場権を獲得しているけれど、今年こそ失敗するかもしれない、という恐怖は毎年いつも胸の奥に感じていて、決して消えることはなかった。

アサインのせいで、勇利のシーズンはあまりいいスタートをきったとは言えなかった。そこから、状況は悪化していくだけに思えた。グランプリシリーズ最初の試合に備え、勇利は数日前にロシア入りして、試合の行われるアリーナで本番前にしっかりと練習時間を取るつもりだった。

悪運はさらに続いて、モスクワは冬の悪天候が猛威を振るいだしたところだった。街中は厚い雪で覆われ、吹雪が建物の間を吹き抜け、ようやく着陸できた飛行機の窓にも冷たい氷の跡をのこしていた。悪天候のせいで飛行機は遅れに遅れ、モスクワへの着陸を諦めるべきかという議論がなされるほどだった。勇利に聞こえてきた範囲では、他のほとんどの飛行機が欠航になってはいたものの、燃料も限られているためにこの飛行機は予定通り、シェレメレチェボ空港への着陸を試みるしかないとのことだった。

違う町に連れて行かれる可能性がなくなり、勇利はパイロットと航空管制官の判断に感謝した。悪天候と遅延のせいでデトロイトを出てもう16時間も飛行機の中に閉じ込められており、勇利はくたくただった。モスクワへの着陸も遅れ、空はもう真っ暗な闇に覆われていた。とにかくまっすぐホテルに向かって、ベッドに倒れ込んで試合まで眠り続けたかった。

けれど、悪運はこれでは終わらなかった。ただ単純に悪かった状況は更に最悪へと突入した。着陸してすぐに、勇利はホテルに行って眠ることがそう簡単に実現できることではないということを知らされた。フライトの遅延で到着が数時間遅れることを、着陸後勇利はすぐにホテルに電話をして伝えようとした。チェレスティーノはいつも前もってホテルを予約していて、だいたい殆どのスケーターはスタジアム近くの、バンケットが開催されるホテルに泊まるのが恒例だった。外国の都市でも会場へ行きやすいようにという配慮であり、勇利のいつものルーティンでもあった。

しかし今回はそうはいかなかった。電話越しに早口の女性と数分話した結果、勇利が予約したはずの部屋は満室になっているということを知った。大げさな謝罪の合間に、ホテルの女性は自分たちのシステムにミスがあったことと、勇利の着陸が遅れたことで連絡も遅れ、チェックインの時間が過ぎた時点ですぐに部屋は空室として扱われてしまったことを説明した。悪天候のせいで、前日まで泊まっていた客が一日滞在を延ばしたとのことで、その部屋は満室になってしまった。更に最悪なことに、雪のせいで欠航便が多数でたために、他の部屋もすべて埋まっていて、勇利が泊まれる場所はないということだった。

勇利は一応の感謝の言葉と共に電話を切って、空港のホールの真ん中に設置された冷たい金属製のベンチに座って、胸の底の方からじわじわとパニックが沸き上がってくるのを感じていた。次に勇利はアドバイスを求めるためにチェレスティーノに電話をした。チェレスティーノはグランプリシリーズの各国大会に出場するピチットに付き添っていたため、今回は一緒ではない。同じコーチの生徒であるピチットと勇利は、二人が出場するグランプリシリーズの各国大会では、公平を期すためそれぞれ順番にコーチであるチェレスティーノが一つずつ大会に付き添ってもらうということになっていた。日本大会ではチェレスティーノも同行するが、ロシア大会は勇利一人で臨むことになる。チェレスティーノはスケートクラブからコーチ代理を送り込むことを提案したが、勇利はそれを断った。

電話越しに聞こえるチェレスティーノは心配そうな声をしていて、自分が感じ始めているパニックが少しずつ声に漏れているのかもしれず、コーチを心配させているんだろうと分かった。チェレスティーノはスタジアムに近い別のホテルを探すようアドバイスをした。公共交通機関は雪のため運転しているかどうかも分からない状況で、もし見知らぬ街でたった一人立ち往生するのなら、リンクから遠すぎる場所で会場に行けなくなるというリスクは避けなければならない。

勇利はそのアドバイスが論理的に正しいことは分かったけれど、言うは易く行うは難しということを身をもって実感した。悪天候のため欠航便が多く出ているという事実は、その便で飛ぼうとしていた人たちの多くが近場のホテルを探して予約しはじめていたということもあり、国際ホテルと名の付くホテルはすべて明日か明後日まで満室ということだった。全ての選択肢を試してみてから、勇利はへたりこんだ。パニックになりすぎないように意識して気をつける。外国人観光客が泊まることの多いホテルが満室と言うことは、地元の人々が泊まるローカルなホテルや、ホステルなどの選択肢を探してみなければならないということだ。勇利は別に高級趣味でもなかったし、安いホテルに泊まることにはまったく抵抗がなかったけれど、観光客向けに英語が喋れるスタッフがいる可能性は低く、ましてや母語の日本語で喋れるスタッフなどおそらく皆無に等しい訳で、外国語で部屋を確保するのは困難で、その成功率は限りなく低く思えた。

勇利は疲れていて、ストレスが溜まっていて、とにかく眠りたかった。空港の人混みは徐々に減っていって、がらんとしてくる。もう選択肢は限られていた。スタジアムから遠くの国際ホテルを探して、そこまでとにかく動いている公共交通機関で行くか、あるいは大会までに雪がおさまって、より近くのホテルに英語が喋れるスタッフがいて空いている部屋があることを祈るしかない。

とにかくホテル探しを中断して、まず荷物を取りに行くことにした。少し時間をおいて落ち着けば、自分にとって一番いい判断ができるだろう。けれど、悪運はさらに悪運を引き寄せる。荷物受け取り場でスーツケースを取りに行くと、デトロイトで預けた二つのスーツケースのうち、一つしかモスクワへ届いていないということが分かったのだ。苛立ちを表に出した受付の女性は何度か電話をして、数点何かを確認すると、無愛想に、勇利の二つのスーツケースうち一つしか正しい便に積まれなかったことを告げた。該当のスーツケースは空港の方でどこに送られてしまったかを探してはいるが、この場でできることは何もない。用事が終わったら立ち去れという意思をはっきりと言外に告げられ、勇利はその場から逃げ出すように離れた。一歩足を進めるごとに胸の奥からパニックが沸いてきて、大きな重さとなってのしかかってくる。

試合に必要なものの量から必然的に、いつも勇利はスーツケースを二つ持って大会に臨んでいた。チェレスティーノのアドバイスで、いつもスケート靴と衣装は別々のスーツケースに入れて運ぶようにしていた。たとえ一つがロストバゲージでどこかへ行ってしまったとしても、まったく手元になにもないという状況は免れる。もはや習慣となってそのアドバイスに従っていた勇利は、本当にそれが実際に起こりうる可能性を今まで考えたことがなかった。けれど、今、それが本当に起きてしまっている。手元にあるスーツケースにはスケート靴が入っていた。何度も試合をくぐり抜けてきた、たくさんの擦り傷のついた相棒で、勇利にとっては一番大切なものだったけれど、衣装が入ったスーツケースはここにはなかった。そして、いつ見つかるかの見当も付かない。

世の中の全てが勇利に悪意をもって問題を引き起こしているかのようだった。勇利は泣き出したかった。もう22歳、もうすぐ23歳になるけれど、慣れない国への旅ではいつもストレスを感じていた。そして突然すべての不運が一気に襲ってきて、勇利はどうしたらいいかわからなくなった。見知らぬ外国で、行く場所もなく、言葉も話せず、ひとりぼっちだった。疲れ切っていて、ものすごくストレスが溜まっていて、まっすぐに考えることもできず、更に最悪なことに試合に必要な衣装もどこかへいってしまった。あと数日で訪れる試合で、絶対に必要な衣装なのに。

心拍数がどんどん上がり、胸のおくがぎゅっと縮まり、息が苦しくなってきた。涙が目の端に満ちて、勇利はそれと戦おうとした。教えられてきた通り、呼吸に集中して、論理的に問題を解決しようとする。解決策は絶対にあるし、自分はそれを見つけられる、とにかくこのパニックさえ収まれば。でもすべてがいっぱいいっぱいで、勇利の手に負えなくて、涙も抑えきれなかったし、胸の奥でどんどん大きくなっていくパニックも止められない。

突然、ジャケットのポケットからけたたましく音が響いて、勇利は自分の頭の中でいっぱいだった思考からハッと現実に引き戻された。数秒後、それが自分のスマートフォンから響いているのだと気づく。チェレスティーノがまた電話をかけてきたのだろうと思い、画面さえ見ずに勇利は通話ボタンを押して電話に出る。

「勇利？」  
電話の向こうから響いた声に、勇利はショックで電話を落としそうになった。低くて奥行きのある声に、チェレスティーノとは全く違うアクセントが響く。

「ヴィクトル？」  
勇利は驚いたまま尋ねた。顔を慌てて拭って、涙で詰まった声が悟られないようにと祈る。どうしてヴィクトルが電話をしてくるのか、青天の霹靂で、全く分からなかった。数ヶ月前に別れたときは、勇利が今までありえないと思っていたほど友好的だったけれど、そのあと勇利からヴィクトルに連絡を取ろうとしたことはなかった。次に会うのはきっとグランプリファイナルだろうと思っていたから、こんなに予想外にヴィクトルの声を電話で聞くことになるのは衝撃的だった。

「勇利、チェレスティーノが今ヤコフに電話してきたんだ、モスクワのホテルのことで。泊まる場所がないんだって？」

ヴィクトルの声には心配が滲んでいて、勇利は驚きでまばたきをした。そのまま、予約していたホテルの部屋がなくなったこと、新しいホテルが見つけられなかったことを、ほとんど何も考えずにしゃべり出す。どうしてヴィクトルが電話をしてきたのか、どうして勇利の滞在にそこまで興味を持っているのか、まだまったく分からなかった。もしかしたらこのせいで勇利が欠場する羽目になって、例年通りファイナルへ出場してヴィクトルと戦うことができなくなることを心配しているのかもしれない。

「そうだと思った」  
勇利の要領を得ない話に、ヴィクトルは思慮深げに応えた。  
「この天気のせいで、街の半分が閉まってる」

勇利は数秒待った。まだ何の目的でヴィクトルが電話をしてきたのか見えない。待っていたら説明してくれるかと思ったけれど、沈黙が数秒続いたあとで、単に普通に訊いてみることに決めた。もしただ単に勇利が最悪の一日を過ごしていることを確認するためだけに電話をしてきたのだとしたら、今すぐこの会話を終わらせたい。

「あの･･･ヴィクトル？なんで電話してきたの？」  
ちゃんと自分の声がしっかりと強く聞こえているように祈りながら、勇利は尋ねた。まださっきの涙が後を引いて声に出ている感じがして、それをヴィクトルに悟られないようにと勇利は祈った。

「ああ」  
ヴィクトルはまるで会話に目的があったことを忘れていたかのように驚いた声で応えた。  
「俺もモスクワにいるんだ。ギオルギーがロシア大会に出るから、ヤコフが俺に目を付けていられるようにって、一緒に来ることになった」  
言ってから、くすりと笑いを漏らす。  
「モスクワには俺のアパートがあるんだ。色々な公式の仕事で泊まらないといけないとき、便利なようにね。もし今晩宿がないなら、うちに来て泊まるといいよ」

ショックで勇利の口がぽかんと開いた。手は電話を握りしめていて、手の平に跡が残りそうだった。ヴィクトルが、あの、ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフが。長年のライバル、世界が認めるトップスケーター、あのヴィクトルが、勇利に、うちに泊まらないかと申し出てきた。確かに、勇利は疲れ切っていて、絶望のどん底で、正直どんな部屋だろうと、雨風をしのぐ天井の下で温かく眠れるのであれば、どんな申し出でもありがたく受け取るし、問題があれば睡眠を取ってから考えるけど、それでもその申し出は勇利の世界のバランスを崩すほど驚かせた。一体どうしてヴィクトルが、たった一晩とはいえ、わざわざ勇利のために部屋のスペースを明け渡して泊めてくれようとしているのか、さっぱり分からなかった。

「勇利？」  
ヴィクトルの声が尋ねてきて、勇利は自分がしばらく黙っていたことに気がついた。まだスマートフォンを手に食い込むほど握りしめていて、どうやって応えたらいいか分からない。  
「俺はスタジアムの近くに住んでるから、明日電車で向かうのは楽なはずだよ。うちでよければの話だけど」

「あ、うん？」  
勇利は直感的に応えた。声が上がり調子になってまるで質問しているように響いた。きっとこれは良くないアイディアでおまけにひどく厚かましい要求だったけれど、勇利は殆ど眠っていなかったし、時差ボケがじわじわと勇利を襲い始めていて、外は暗くて寒くて勇利は必死だった。  
「じゃなくて、その、ありがとう。うん、僕、その･･･あの、泊めて貰えれば嬉しいな」

どれだけその言葉がぎこちなく聞こえたかに気づいて勇利は顔をしかめたけれど、ヴィクトルはまるで気づかないようだった。代わりに、ヴィクトルは早口で住所を告げて、間違いをしていないよう祈りながら勇利は慌ててそれを書き留めた。

「空港からここまで来るの、迎えに行こうか？」  
ヴィクトルは尋ねて、勇利は考える前に断った。実際空港からヴィクトルのアパートまでどうやって行けばいいか分からなかったのは事実だったけれど、これ以上向こうに迷惑をかけたくなかった。どうしてヴィクトルがこんなに寛大に勇利に優しくしてくれるのか分からなかったし、勇利はその親切の上に図々しくあぐらをかくような真似はしたくなかった。自分はそこまで無力ではない。

ようやく何をするべきか計画のようなものができて、勇利はもう一度慌てて感謝の言葉を継げ、スーツケースを抱えて空港の出口へ向かう。もう夜の闇が深まっている時間でも、何人かまだ周辺をうろうろしている人々がいた。空港に立ち往生している彼ら向けに、何台かのタクシーが空港ビルの外に止まって、深夜に到着した客を取ろうとしていた。

一番前に止まっていたタクシーに勇利は近づいて、他の客が乗っていないことを確認してドアを開けて中に入る。スマートフォンを取りだして、住所をヴィクトルに教わったとおりに読み上げる。慣れないロシア語はぎこちなく、たどたどしく響いた。ありがたいことに運転手は勇利が伝えたいことを理解してくれたようで、すぐにタクシーは勇利を乗せて夜のモスクワ市街を駆け抜けていく。窓の外ではまだ雪がちらちらと舞い落ちている。

ようやく目的地に着いて、タクシーは背の高いビルが並ぶ一角に停まった。石造りのアーチや全体的な特徴が、特定の層を対象にしたエリアだと告げている。勇利は運転手に礼を言い、車から降りると寒さで身震いをした。雪はまだ降り続いていて、髪やまつげにまで降り落ちてきて、肌の温かい部分に触れると染みこむように溶けて消える。

躊躇いがちに勇利は階段を上がり、建物のエントランスのドアの前に立つ。隣のパネルには居住者の名前と思わしきものが一覧になっており、その横にはボタンがあった。さっと目を通してヴィクトルの名前を探したけれど、見慣れないキリル文字では何が書いてあるのか分からなかった。ヴィクトルは最上階だと勇利に伝えていたので、合っていますようにと祈りながら、一番上のボタンを押してみる。

正しいボタンを押したか、それか他の住人が勇利を哀れんだかのどちらかと見えて、ボタンを押してすぐにエントランスのドアのブザーが小さく響き、ロックが外れたことを示す。寒さから解放されることに感謝しながら勇利は中へと急いだ。頭を振って、積もり始めていた雪を払い、むき出しの両手を擦り合わせてどうにか温かさを得ようとする。

最低限の身なりを整えて、勇利はスーツケースを掴んで階段を上がり始める。通り過ぎる階の番号を確認しながら数分登り続けると、ようやく最上階に着いた。目の前にはドアが一つだけあり、横に掲げられたプレートには、手元のメモと同じ番号が書いてある。

突然、勇利の脳裏に、自分のやろうとしている事への疑問の念が沸いた。これは良い選択だったのだろうか。自分とヴィクトルはライバル同士で、ヴィクトルが勇利の境遇を哀れんでくれたようだというのは分かるけれど、アパートに押しかけるなんて常識外れに思えた。それでも、勇利は寒さに凍えていて、疲れ切っていて、もうここまで来てしまったんだから、引き返す理由はなかった。

躊躇いがちに手を伸ばして、ドアをノックする。その音が静かな廊下にうるさく響き渡り、顔をしかめる。数秒後、中で人が動くような音がして、勇利が少しだけ後ずさるとドアが内側に開いて、温かい白熱灯の光の下で輝くようにヴィクトルが現れた。

ヴィクトルは、勇利が見覚えのある姿よりもずっとカジュアルな格好をしていた。いつも公式のイベントでは正装だったけれど、それが今は柔らかいグレーのジャンパーと、ゆったりとした黒のスラックスに替わっていた。裸足だ、と頭の奥でぼんやりと勇利は思ったけれど、こんな夜遅くの時間なのだし、その上自分の部屋にいるのだから、当然のことだった。

「勇利」  
ヴィクトルは叫んで、一歩下がって勇利が入れるようスペースを作る。  
「入りなよ、凍えてるじゃないか」

勇利は無言で従った。今自分がしていることの気まずさが頭の後ろでずっと鳴り響いていたけれど、アパートの温かさという誘惑に引き寄せられ、勇利はその音を遠くへ追いやった。ヴィクトルは勇利の後から中に入ってきて、ドアを後ろで締める。勇利は数秒、部屋の暖かさを全身で感じ、そして部屋中を見渡した。

ヴィクトルのアパートは豪奢な外観から予想していたのとは違い、謙虚なサイズだった。ひらけた間取りの部屋は、キッチンとリビングエリアが一つの大きな部屋にまとまっていて、背の高い窓がモスクワを見下ろすように一つの壁側にまとまっている。片側の閉じられたドアはおそらくベッドルームに続いているのだろうが、それ以外はアパートの全てが一目で見渡せる作りだった。

内装は白とグレーで統一され、質素な見た目で、人があまり住んでいることを感じさせなかった。生活感を漂わせる個人的な所有物は見当たらなかったし、写真やそれに準ずるようなものもなかった。本が二冊ほどソファの横に設置されたテーブルに投げ出されている。一冊は表紙にキリル文字が書いてあって、もう一冊はどうやらフランス語のようだった。けれどそれ以外、住人がどんな人かを告げるヒントになるようなものは何もなかった。

ヴィクトルはまだ玄関先の廊下に立っていて、勇利がアパートを注意深くじっくり見つめているのを、観察するように眺めていた。何かしてはいけないことをしているところを見つかったような心持ちで、とはいえ勇利は何も悪いことはしてないのだけれど、勇利はヴィクトルの方へ向き直った。口を開いて、何を言えばいいか分からなくなる。

「ありがとう」  
最終的に、選択肢の中から一番無難なその言葉に落ち着いた。  
「その、僕を泊めてくれて」

「大したことじゃないよ」  
ヴィクトルは僅かに微笑みながら応えた。  
「俺はどのみちモスクワに来ていたし、それにスタジアムからも近いから、君にとっても楽かなと思ったんだ。より遠くのホテルを探すよりは、うちに泊まった方がいいかと思って」

「うん」  
勇利は返事をして、どうにかして気まずい沈黙を避けるために何か言葉を続けようとした。  
「で、でも、サンクトペテルブルクに住んでると思ってたよ」

「うん、そうだ」  
ヴィクトルは勇利がそのちょっとした情報を知っていたことに驚いたようだったけれど、それ以上追求しなかった。  
「一年のほとんどはサンクトペテルブルクで過ごして、ヤコフと一緒にトレーニングをしている。けど色々表立った仕事がモスクワであることが多くてね。いちいちホテルを取るより、セカンドハウスを持つ方が早いってことになったんだ」

「そっか」  
思い返せば、よく考えれば納得がいくことではあったけれど、それでもアパートを二軒も持つなんて不思議なことに思えた。閑散とした室内ではあったとしても、きちんと手入れのされている高そうなアパートで、ミニマルなインテリアで飾られた広いスペースは、きっと勇利が想像できる価格帯の倍くらいするんだろうと思った。

ヴィクトルのアパートに比べたら、自分とピチットがシェアしている小さなアパートなんてボロく思えた。スケートクラブでも部屋をシェアしてきたし、数年前に勇利が大学に通うようになってから大学の近くのアパートに引っ越した時も、二人は一緒に引っ越してきた。古い家で、水道管は寒い夜になると軋んで音を立てるけれど、それでもそれは二人が自分の家と自慢できる場所で、そこから引っ越そうとは思っていなかった。ヴィクトルの部屋と比べると、自分たちの部屋は怖ろしいほど対照的だった。勇利達の部屋は勇利とピチット両方が持ってきた写真やポスターで覆われていて、長年使われてきたことを示すひっかき傷や小さなへこみが壁の表面に刻まれていて、小さな部屋は雑多なものでいっぱいで、長年かけて集めてきたミスマッチな家具で溢れていた。

ヴィクトルの部屋はよっぽど洒落ていて、何よりも勇利にとっては家を一つ以上持つという考えを理解するのに苦しんでいた。勇利は一つとして持っていた訳ではない。家の家賃はピチットとの折半だった。別に貧しいわけではなかったし、実際スポンサーからはそれなりの金額を受け取っていたけれど、スケートは金のかかる競技だったし、遠征や衣装や試合に必要なものを買う以外は、勇利はすべて長谷津の実家に送金していた。地元の観光産業は低迷していて、温泉宿は特にその打撃を受けていた。勇利は家族を支えるための金銭的支援は惜しまず、自分のために貯金をすることは希だった。ヴィクトルが高級アパートでたった一人で住んでいるということそのものが、不思議だった。

あるいは、一人という訳ではないのかもしれない。

自分の思考に深く沈んでいた勇利は、大きな吠え声に突然現実に引き戻された。ベッドルームのドアが勢いよく開いて、茶色い毛玉が飛んでくる。勇利の上にのしかかってきて、床に倒れ込んだ勇利をペロペロと舐めてキスをする。

「マッカチン！」  
ヴィクトルが叫ぶのが聞こえたけれど、勇利は笑うので忙しかった。力なく自分の上にのしかかってくる犬を押しのけようとしながら、柔らかい毛に手を埋める。ヴィっちゃんと最後に会ってからもう何年も過ぎていて、マッカチンはヴィっちゃんよりもかなり大きかったけれど、そっくりだった。

「ごめん、マッカチンが失礼なことをして」  
ヴィクトルが謝りながらマッカチンを勇利から引きはがし、勇利は大の字に寝転んだ姿勢から起き上がる。  
「驚かせないようベッドルームに閉じ込めておいたんだけど、新しい人に会うのが大好きみたいで、我慢できなかったみたいだ」

「大丈夫だよ」  
勇利は笑いながら応えた。膝立ちになって手をのばし、マッカチンの耳の後ろを撫でる。口を開いて嬉しそうに荒い息をして、マッカチンは勇利の手を舐め、それにまた勇利は笑う。マッカチンは床にぺたりと倒れてごろんと仰向けになって、勇利はマッカチンの腹を撫でる。プードルが大きくしっぽを振る様子に、また笑顔がこぼれる。

「犬が好きなのかい？」  
ヴィクトルが尋ねて、勇利が見上げると、床に座ったままの一人と一匹を笑顔で見下ろすヴィクトルがそこにはいた。瞳が笑みで輝いている。少し赤くなって、自分が酷い格好をしていることに気づいたけれど、マッカチンを撫でているのは楽しかったので、あまり気にならなかった。

「うん」  
勇利の返事にヴィクトルの笑顔が深くなった。  
「僕も日本の実家で犬を飼ってるんだ。プードルなんだけど、もう何年も会えてないんだ。マッカチンにそっくりだよ、もっと小さいけど」

「名前は何ていうの？」  
ヴィクトルは一人と一匹の横に跪いて、マッカチンの耳の後ろを撫でながら尋ねる。

「ヴィっちゃん」  
予期せぬ質問に勇利は口ごもりながら答えた。これ以外に質問をうまく躱す方法が見つからない。ヴィクトルが日本語のペットの名前にあまり詳しくありませんように、その名前がどこから来ているか気づきませんように、と心の中で祈る。祈りが通じたか本当に詳しくないかのどちらかで、ヴィクトルはそれ以上コメントをせずに、マッカチンの耳の後ろを撫でながら一人と一匹に微笑み続けている。

この時間を勇利は楽しんでいたけれど、それでも疲れが大きなあくびを引き起こすのは止められなかった。部屋の平和な時間にあくびが大きく響く。いつものように飛行機の中では眠れず、体内時計は乱れていて、もう寝る時間をとっくに何時間も過ぎていると主張していた。ヴィクトルもそれに気づいたのか立ち上がり、勇利が立つのを手助けするように手をさしのべて、勇利は立ち上がる。

部屋を見回して、マッカチンが飛び出してきたベッドルームの空いたドアから、その奥にはキングサイズとおぼしきベッドが一つだけ中央に設置されているのが見えた。その向こうにはまた半開きのドアがあって、バスルームに続いているのが見える。それ以外にベッドも部屋もないようだった。ヴィクトルがここで一人で暮らしているなら当然のことだろう。代わりに、勇利はソファに向き直って、ブランケットを借りてもいいか尋ねるのは失礼にあたるかどうか考えていた。もうすでにかなりの好意に甘えている。これ以上迷惑になることをしたくなかった。

「そろそろ、寝ないと」  
勇利はぎこちなくソファの方を指して告げた。声に滲む正真正銘の疲労をヴィクトルが感じ取ってくれますように、これがただの会話を早く切り上げる言い訳だと思われませんように、と祈りながら。

「ああ、そうだね、もちろん」  
ヴィクトルは勇利のスーツケースを持ち上げる。  
「荷物はこれだけかい？」

勇利は頷いた。  
「もう一つ、衣装が入っているやつがあったんだけど、航空会社のミスで今、行方不明なんだ。今探してくれてるところだから、大会の前には届くはずだと思う」

「きっとすぐに見つかるよ」  
ヴィクトルは頷いて、スーツケースをベッドルームへ運ぼうとする。勇利は当惑しながら後を追う。  
「ベッドには新しいシーツが敷いてあるから。ここには俺はまだ一日しか滞在していないし。あと、バスルームは好きに使っていいからね」

「ベッド？」  
勇利は尋ねて、突然すべての合点がいった。どうしてヴィクトルがいきなり勇利を泊めると言い出したのか。どうして勇利がアパートにいるのにこんなにもリラックスして振る舞っているのか。どうしてまるで当然のようにスーツケースをベッドルームへ運んでいるのか。

その答えはまったくの飛躍ではなかったけれど、それでも勇利は尻込みした。別にヴィクトルと寝たくない訳ではなかったけれど、でも今の勇利は疲れていて、何時間ものフライトの後で身体はベトベトで臭くて気持ち悪く感じた。今欲しいのはとにかく睡眠なのだから、このことについて勇利はもっと前に考えておくべきだったのだ。ヴィクトルが勇利を泊めるということは、見返りを当然求めるだろうということなのだから。

「あ、あの･･･」  
勇利はどうにかして最も事を荒立ずに、かつアパートから追い出されずにすむ断り方を探す。  
「僕、ソファで寝た方がいいんじゃないかな？」

「えっ？」  
ヴィクトルは驚いた声を出して勇利に向き直った。その目が大きく見開かれて、ベッドルームをもう一度見てから、自分が何を言ったかに気づいたようだった。  
「違う！違うんだ･･･そんなつもりじゃ･･･君がもし･･･俺はそんなつもりじゃなくて･･･その･･･」  
言葉がすぼんで、ヴィクトルは少しだけ力をなくしたように見えた。

「ソファはすごく寝心地が悪いんだ。それだけだ。本当だよ。飲み過ぎた夜に何度もあのソファで眠ってしまった俺が言うんだから」  
ヴィクトルは真剣に言葉を続けた。  
「あのソファで寝るのは本当に背中によくない。それにもうすぐ試合だろう。俺がソファで寝るから、君はベッドで寝てくれ」

「そんなのダメだよ！」  
勇利は抗議した。会話が予期せぬ方向に流れていって、突然罪悪感を覚える。ヴィクトルは親切心だけで勇利を部屋に招き入れ、部屋に付いてからも優しく温かく接してくれた。その上ベッドまで奪うなんて最悪に失礼だ。それに対して何もお返しができていないのだから。  
「僕がソファで寝る。本当に大丈夫だから」

「信じてくれ、勇利。それは最悪のアイディアだ」  
ヴィクトルは間髪入れずに言い返す。その目は真剣かつ強い意志が感じられた。  
「君がベッドで寝てくれ。頼むから」

勇利は次に口に出す言葉を悩んだ。抗議したかったけれど、泊めてくれている部屋の主とは口論をしたくなかった。一人だけ悠々とベッドに寝て、ヴィクトルがソファに甘んじるなんてことを許すわけにはいかなかった。けれどヴィクトルは、自分がそこで寝ると決めた意思を曲げるつもりはなさそうだった。もちろん、解決策は一つあった。ヴィクトルの方に勇利をベッドに誘うという隠れた目的があったとしたら、勇利は尻込みするけれど、理解することはできた。けれど、ヴィクトルのその後の反応を見ると、どうやらその展開を期待していた訳ではなさそうだった。もしかしたら、勇利がどれだけ疲れているかを察して、別の結論に達したのかもしれない。とにかく、ヴィクトルは勇利の言外の断りを受け入れているようだったし、それにヴィクトルは今まで、無理矢理何かをさせたりしたことはなかったし、先に進むときはいつだって勇利に尋ねた。もしヴィクトルが何も期待していないのだとしたら、勇利も別の解決策を提案できる。二つの問題を一度に解決する案を。

「ベッドを･･･シェアすることはできるかな」  
勇利は尋ねるように提案した。躊躇いが声に出ているのが分かる。  
「もし、あんたさえよければ。ベッドをシェアしてもいいかな」

ベッドは二人が横になってもまだまだ余裕があるほど大きかったし、勇利がソファで寝ることをヴィクトルが拒否するのなら、ヴィクトルにも同じ事をさせるわけにはいかない以上、ベッドを共有することが次に最善の策に思えた。ヴィクトルがこの案を受け入れるかどうか自信はなかったけれど、でも二人にとって一番簡単な解決策には違いなかった。それに、どのみち今までに二人がベッドを共にしたことはあるのだ。全く別の状況ではあったけれど。

ヴィクトルは驚いて何度かまばたきをしたけれど、すぐに、同時に慎重に、合意の頷きを返す。  
「もし君がそれでいいなら、もちろん」  
ヴィクトルはそう告げて、勇利はヴィクトルの返事をありがたく思いながら、ほっとして力を抜いた。

当面の睡眠確保の手筈が整ったところで、勇利はすぐにベッドに向かうことにした。疲労はどんどん重くのしかかってきて睡魔と戦うのも大変になってきた。あくびをしながらシャワーを浴びて、バスルームで寝間着に着替え、歯を磨く。ようやく長旅の汗を洗い流せたことにすっきりとしてほっとする。静かにするりとベッドルームに戻り、誰もいない部屋の大部分を占める大きなベッドを見つめる。

ヴィクトルはまだリビングにいて、勇利は躊躇った。こういう時どうするのが失礼にあたらないのだろうか。今すぐ眠りたかったけれど、ヴィクトルがいない時でもいつだって彼のベッドに勝手に入っていい許可を貰ったと勝手に判断したくはなかった。

けれど最終的には疲労が勝った。ベッド脇の片方のナイトスタンドにはヴィクトルのスマートフォンが置いてあって、勇利は反対側へ移動して、眼鏡をもう片方のナイトスタンドに置く。眼鏡を外した途端に部屋の視界がぼやけて、ふわふわとぼんやりしてくる。シーツの下に潜り込んで、出来るだけマットレスの端の方へ移動して落ちないギリギリのところで丸くなる。何のお返しもできずにヴィクトルのスペースを奪っている事実は居心地が悪かった。できるだけ邪魔にならないように過ごそうと勇利は決意した。

もうすでに横になってから、勇利は天井の電気を消し忘れたことに気がついた。電気のスイッチはベッドルームの反対側の壁についている。明るい照明は寝るのにぴったりとは言い難かったけれど、もう横になってしまった以上再び起き上がって電気を消す気にはなれなかった。代わりに、勇利はベッドの中に深く丸くなって、マットレスの柔らかさとシーツの絹のような滑らかさに沈んでいった。気持ちよくて、ヴィクトルが泊まって良いと言ってくれたことに感謝の気持ちが再び沸き上がった。

ドアの向こう側から人が動く気配がして、勇利は眠い目を開いた。勇利の疲れ切った目に、人影のようなものが見える。

「もう眠るのかい？」  
ヴィクトルは静かな部屋に向かって尋ね、勇利は頷いた。ここはヴィクトルのアパートで、ヴィクトルの部屋なのだから、ヴィクトルの好きにするべきだと思ったけれど、柔らかなベッドに横になっていたら疲労が十倍にも感じられて、睡魔が徐々に襲ってくるのを感じた。長い一日だった。

ヴィクトルが頷いて電気のスイッチを押すと、部屋が真っ暗闇に包まれた。部屋の中へ入って、ヴィクトルはシャツを脱ぐ。勇利は慌てて目を閉じた。これ以上プライバシーを侵害したくない。これよりも肌を覆う布が少ない状態のヴィクトルを見ていたにもかかわわらず、招かれざる客なのにじっと見つめることなど許されない気がした。目を閉じる前に、僅かに胸のあたりの白く滑らかな肌が見えて、睡眠にはまったく役に立たない感覚が沸き起こりそうになった。引き出しが開いて閉まる音がして、勇利が目を開けた時にはヴィクトルは既に着替えていた。柔らかく、着心地の良さそうな、着古した感じの寝間着だった。

ベッドが優しく軋んで、少しだけ沈んだのが伝わる。ヴィクトルは反対側に座ってから足を乗せ、シーツの下に潜り込む。ヴィクトルにできるだけスペースを空けようと勇利は更にギリギリまで後ずさって、ベッドの端から半分落ちかかるような格好になる。ヴィクトルがこれだけ大きなベッドを持っているということは、普段はこの空間を広々と使って悠々と寝ているはずで、勇利はその邪魔をしたくなかった。

数分の間、部屋は沈黙と闇の中で静止した。暗くて勇利にはヴィクトルがよく見えなかったけれど、遠く離れたベッドの反対側に、人影が横になっているのは見える。睡魔がしっかりと勇利を掴んでいるのを感じて、勇利はすこしだけそれに抵抗した。きちんと感謝の気持ちをヴィクトルに伝えたかった。ヴィクトルがこんなに親切にしてくれる理由など全くなかったから、勇利はこの予期せぬ優しさに、言葉にできないくらい感謝していた。

「ありがとう、ヴィクトル」  
勇利は闇の中へ向かって告げた。眠りに落ちる前、最後の最後に疲労と戦いながら、ヴィクトルが自分の感謝の気持ちをきちんと分かって受け止めてくれるように、はっきりと口にする。二人の間には苦い歴史があったけれど、ヴィクトルはそれを全て横に置いて、勇利が助けを必要としてくれている時に、助けてくれたのだ。それには感謝してもしきれなかった。  
「僕を泊めてくれて」

「もちろんだよ、Солнышко」  
ヴィクトルはそう返し、勇利は聞き慣れない言葉に一瞬身構えた。ヴィクトルが前にロシア語で自分に話しかけたことは一度だけあって、あの時は優しさとは正反対の意味だった。けれどそれは何年も前のことで、今のヴィクトルの口調に悪意は感じられなかった。

何て言ったのだろう、と勇利はその言葉の意味を少しだけ考えたけれど、考え続けるには疲れすぎていたし、言葉として音を聞き取れるほど注意深く聞いていた訳でもなかった。

もう今日のところは考えなくていいや、と結論づけて、勇利はようやく眠りに身を委ねる。全部、明日考えよう。

 

 

* * *

 

 

翌朝目覚めた時、勇利は戸惑った。まだ重くのしかかってくる眠気でかすむ頭にどうにか意識が戻ってくると、馴染みのない滑らかなシーツが身体を包んでいて、奇妙に温かいベッドの中にいることに気がついた。手を伸ばすと毛玉のような柔らかな感触があり、なんとなくその毛に指を通すように撫でる。

「ヴィっちゃん？」  
眠そうに呟いて、眩しい朝日の光にまばたきをして、目の焦点を合わせる。目の前にいる犬は返事をするように大きくひとつ吠えて、勇利の顔を舐めた。まだ半分眠っている勇利の頭は、その毛玉のような犬の大きさが自分の知っているものよりもずっと大きいことに気づく。

ベッドサイドから眼鏡をまさぐって、眠い目をこすりながら慌てて傾いたまま眼鏡をかけると、部屋全体がようやく視界に入ってくる。

マッカチンが勇利の隣で、ベッドの上で舌を出したまま横になっていた。ここへきて突然、昨夜のことが一気に蘇る。空港での立ち往生もホテルを巡るパニックも、ヴィクトルの申し出を受け取って泊めて貰うことにした、考えなしの決断も、朝日の下ではそこまで最悪の出来事と思えなかった。

意識が急にはっきりとしてきて、勇利は起き上がって部屋の中を見回す。寝ている間にどうやら大の字になっていたようで、予想よりもだいぶ大きなスペースを取ってしまっていた。ヴィクトルはまだベッドの反対側からはみ出ずに丸くなって眠っている。周りの使われていないベッドの広さと比べると、その姿は妙に小さく見えた。夜中、知らないうちにマッカチンがベッドに飛び乗ってきて、シーツの隙間に潜ったのだろう。満足そうに寝そべっている。

ヴィクトルの隣で目を覚ますのは不思議な気分だった。前に一度だけ、こういうことがあった。世界選手権の後、ここにいてくれとヴィクトルに請われた夜。あの朝、勇利はヴィクトルの隣で目覚めた。触れる距離ではなかったけれど、体温が感じられるくらいの、閉じられた瞼のまつげの数を一つ一つ数えられるくらいの距離で。起きた後は、二人ともメダリストとしての義務を果たすためにすぐに離れなければいけなかったけれど、その瞬間から、勇利はどうしても二人の間で何かが変わったように感じるのを止められなかった。それが何かというのはどうも掴みきれなかったけれど、何か、根本的な何かが変わったような気がしていた。

もちろん今こうやって起きるのは、前回とよく似ていて、同時に違っていた。ヴィクトルも勇利も服を着ていたし、ベッドをシェアした理由は、これまでで初めて純粋に無垢な理由だった。そしてここにはマッカチンがいた。ほっとする温もりが勇利の身体に触れている。今回はヴィクトルと勇利の間の距離はより遠く、それぞれ自分の側から少しも出ないようにして、ベッドの真ん中に大きな空間を残していた。

横になって眠っているヴィクトルの表情はとても穏やかに見えた。朝日の柔らかな光に横顔が照らされている。勇利はヴィクトルを起こさないよう静かにそっとベッドから降りようとする。けれど勇利の努力もむなしく、動いたベッドの軋みでヴィクトルはまどろみの淵から揺り起こされたらしく、ぼんやりとしたまま眠そうに低く唸り、カーテンの隙間から差し込んでくる、ベッドを琥珀色に染め上げる朝日の光を手で遮る。

「今、何時？」  
ヴィクトルはもごもごと眠そうに呟いた。目はまだ閉じていて、片腕だけが光を遮るために顔の前に差し出されている。

勇利は昨晩自分のスマートフォンを置いたところへ歩くと、ボタンを押して画面を表示する。と、そこに表示されていた時刻に勇利の目が丸くなった。時間をヴィクトルに告げると、彼も予想外の時刻にビクリとする。

「遅刻だ！」  
驚いたようにヴィクトルは言った。  
「こんなに寝てたなんて思わなかった」

「どこか、行かなくちゃいけないところがあるの？」  
ヴィクトルの方に顔を向けながら勇利は尋ねた。勇利もロシア大会が開催されるスタジアムでショートとフリー両方のプログラムを練習しなければならなかったけれど、まだ大会までは数日あったし、昨日モスクワ入りしたことを考えると、時差ボケを直すために今日は少しくらい寝坊をしても大丈夫だった。けれど、ヴィクトルの方は予定が入っているにもかかわらず、目覚ましのアラームを設定していなかったということに勇利は驚いた。

「もう練習に行ってる時間だ」  
ヴィクトルは少しばつが悪そうに頷いた。カーテンの隙間から差し込む光から、太陽が既に空高く上っていることを示していた。地面を覆う雪や氷柱が光を反射してキラキラと光っている。  
「俺たち全員がモスクワに揃った時のためにヤコフが地元のリンクを押さえてあって、俺はそこでファイナルのための練習をしないといけないんだ」

もちろん、ヴィクトルはすでにグランプリファイナルへの出場が決まっていた。一ヶ月を切っているその日のために、一日でも多く練習をこなして演技や技術を磨き上げていくのは当然のことで、納得がいった。競技シーズンが始まると、選手が休みを自由に取れることもほとんどなくなる。ヴィクトルに行かなければならないところがあることくらい、予想してしかるべきだった。

二人のうち現時点でより切羽詰まっていたのはヴィクトルで、勇利はシャワーをヴィクトルに譲り、ヴィクトルがバスルームで支度をする間に練習着に着替え、シャワーはスタジアムに着いてから、選手用ロッカー室で浴びることにする。特に急いでいる訳ではなかったけれど、それでもできるだけ練習時間は確保したかった。予期せぬ朝寝坊は、よく考えるとだいぶ練習時間に食い込む計算になる。

スケート靴をスーツケースの奥底から引っ張り出して、着替えと、水筒と財布と一緒にバックパックに放り込む。ナショナルジャケットに袖を通し、肩にバックパックを背負い、部屋を出る。キッチンを通り抜け、ちらりと冷蔵庫を恨めしげに見やる。お腹は減っていたけれど、スタジアムに着くまで待たなければならない。ヴィクトルの食べ物を盗み食いしていい理由などこれっぽっちもなかったし、もうすでに邪魔になっているのだから。

アパートの玄関から出ようとしていたところで、ドアが開く音がして、ヴィクトルがベッドルームのドアの前に立っているのが見えた。シャワーを終えたところと見えて、勇利と同じようなゆったりした練習着を着たヴィクトルの髪はまだ濡れていて、首筋にもまだ水滴が滴っている。

「スタジアムに練習に行くのかい？」  
勇利が肩から提げた練習用バックパックに視線を向けて、ヴィクトルは尋ねる。

「うん」  
勇利は答え、ヴィクトルは分かったというようにひとつ頷いた。

「道、分かるかい？」  
ヴィクトルは尋ね、勇利は希望的観測に基づいて頷いた。

「近くなんだよね？」  
昨夜の会話を思い出しながら尋ねる。

「ああ」  
ヴィクトルは頷いて、勇利は安心した。スタジアムの近くに泊まれるということは勇利のロシア滞在は非常にやりやすくなる。そもそもヴィクトルの申し出をありがたく受けたのも、それが理由だった。  
「ここから歩いて行けるよ。俺がヤコフとトレーニングしているリンクも近くにあるんだ」

「分かった」  
勇利は他に何と答えていいか分からず、そう口にした。勇利は今、かなり不思議な状況の中にいた。ヴィクトルの家で、暗黙のうちに合意した奇妙な休戦協定みたいなものの中で過ごしている。どうやって振る舞うのがいいのか、ヴィクトルが何を期待しているのか、分からなかったし、きっとその居心地の悪さは顔に出ているんだろうと思った。

「それじゃ、また今晩？」  
ヴィクトルそう言った。語尾が尋ねるようなトーンだったから、勇利はアパートを出る前に、ヴィクトルに向かって頷いた。外の新鮮な空気が、もう少し頭をすっきりさせてハッキリとものを考えられるようにしてくれると期待しながら、アパートの廊下へ出る。

階段を降りて、建物のエントランスのドアを開けて外へ出ると、冬の冷気が一気に襲ってきて、思わず勇利は震えた。冬のモスクワは初めてではなかったし、ロシア大会に出場したことは前にもあったけれど、それでもデトロイトよりずっと寒い。この冷気だけは慣れなかった。見渡す限り景色は白一色で、道路を覆う小さな雪の結晶一つ一つがそれぞれ光を反射して、キラキラと光っている。道路を、木々を、停車した車をも、雪が覆っていた。厚手のブーツを持って行くことにしてよかった、と一歩一歩あるくごとに足を雪に埋めながら、勇利は自分の選択に感謝した。

ジャケットの中で縮こまって温もりを保ちながら、スマートフォンの地図を頼りにスタジアムの方へ歩きだす。手元の小さなデバイスは、曲がり角にぶつかる度に、右へ左へと小さな音を立ててナビをする。何度目かの曲がり角を過ぎると、ドーム型の屋根が建物の向こうに現れた。積もって雪が輝いている。

ようやく寒さをしのげる、とほっとしながら急いで中へと入る。スケート連盟の所属を名乗って、一般人立ち入り禁止のエリアへ進む。数人他のスケーター達とすれ違い、勇利は軽く会釈で挨拶をして通り過ぎる。できるだけ急いで準備をして、スケート靴を履いて、氷の上へ出る。

大会の前にここまで早くモスクワ入りをしたかったのは、本番までに慣れないスタジアムで練習をしておきたかったからだ。フリースケーティングの出来映えには自信があったけれど、ショートプログラムはまだ苦戦していた。今年のテーマは、観客を退屈させず予想外なプログラムにするために、勇利は新しいことに挑戦するべきだとチェレスティーノが選んだ。他のスケーター達はそれぞれの色気や魅力を強調して観客やジャッジを誘惑するようなプログラムをこなしてきたが、勇利はまだこういう類いのプログラムを滑ったことがない。いつも勇利は自分の心の奥にある感情に沿ったテーマを選んできた。チェレスティーノの提案は、自分が自信のある分野から一番かけ離れているように思えた。

それでもチェレスティーノは強く主張した。勇利はスケート界に、新たな一面を見せなければならない。まだ誰も見たことのないような一面を。去年は金メダルを獲れたかもしれない。けれど、ワンパターンになることは選手として低迷する最も確実な道で、一度陥ってしまうと抜け出すのは難しい。勇利は渋々チェレスティーノの提案をのんだ。チェレスティーノは信頼できるコーチだったし、勇利はその判断を信じることにした。チェレスティーノが、勝つためには勇利には観客を誘惑することが必要なのだと言うならば、勇利は挑戦するのだ。

けれどどれだけやる気を出しても、勇利は苦戦していた。高い点数が出る時はいつも自分の心の底から流れ出る感情のままに滑る時で、今回のプログラムをどう滑ったらいいか、今の勇利には掴みきれなかった。今回の曲は弦楽器の音が情熱的に響くインストゥルメンタルだったけれど、勇利はその曲に自分を重ね合わせきれなかった。自分のものだという感じがしなかった。どれだけ頑張っても、音楽の中にある物語を感じることができなかった。

長い練習の一日が過ぎ、勇利はもうそろそろ今日のところは諦めてもいい時間だと思い始めていた。頭の半分は全く新しいことに挑戦するなんてチェレスティーノに説得されるんじゃなかった、とぼやいていたけれど、もう半分ではその挑戦に受けて立って、自分にだってできるのだと証明したかった。多くのスケーターはぞれぞれのテーマによく色気を持ってきていて、例えばクリスがそうだったし、ヴィクトルもそうだった。ヴィクトルなどその色っぽい姿と悪戯っぽい笑顔だけで観客を簡単に魅了してしまう。けれど勇利はそういう人間ではないし、丸一日練習して少しも上達しないと、そもそもそんな風になれるのか疑念が沸いてきた。

最終的に練習を続けることを諦め、氷から降りて額に浮かぶ汗をリンクサイドに置いておいたタオルで拭う。エッジカバーをつけて、まだ練習を続けるスケーター達に挨拶をしながら更衣室へ向かう。滑っている選手の数は一日を通して増えたり減ったりしたけれど、日が暮れるについれてほとんどの選手がホテルに戻って練習後の疲れた身体を休めることにしたようで、数はだいぶ少なくなっていた。

勇利はできるだけ急いで着替えた。持ってきた綺麗な服に袖を通し、汗まみれになった練習着をスケート靴と一緒に鞄へ放り込む。まだ今日の練習と、プログラムのことで頭がいっぱいだった。上手く滑れないままだとチェレスティーノを失望させてしまう、と頭の中で心配が膨らんでから、コーチに連絡をしていないことに気がついた。今の状況とこれまでの紆余曲折を何も報告していなかった。

罪悪感が襲ってきて、焦りながらスマートフォンの画面を開き、チェレスティーノの番号を探し出し、スタジアムを出ながら通話ボタンを押す。夜闇の空気は冷たく、勇利は少しだけ身震いをした。息が目の前で真っ白になり、冷気が骨の髄まで、肺の奥まで染みこんでくるようだった。

チェレスティーノはコール音が二回鳴ってすぐに電話に出た。急いで、勇利は今の状況とこれまで何が起きたかを説明する。泊まる場所を見つけたこと、もうすでにスタジアムで大会のための練習を始めたこと。チェレスティーノはそれを聞いてほっとしたようで、具体的にどこに泊まっているのかの詳細を、勇利はわざと省いておいた。チェレスティーノが知る必要はないし、自分でもどんな訳でこの状況になっているのか、説明できるか自信がなかった。言わないでおいて、コーチに心配をかけないほうが良いだろう。

これ以上必要なことは今のところ何もない、大丈夫だとコーチを安心させ、勇利は電話を切った。チェレスティーノの心配を和らげることができたということは、勇利を心配したコーチからの心配の電話もなくなるということで、ほっとした。コーチとの会話は意外と長引いて、気づけばヴィクトルのアパートまで、ほとんど無意識に足が動いて戻ってきていた。

昼間リンクで練習している間、ヴィクトルは勇利へのテキストメッセージで、もし勇利が先に帰ってきた時のために、とエントランスの暗証番号を送っていた。ここまで開けっぴろげに信頼されていることに驚いたけれど、同時にとてもありがたかった。ショートプログラムを完成させるために必要な方向へ自分の滑りを持って行くことができなかった苛立ちのせいで、勇利は予定よりも早くスタジアムを出ていたのだ。ヴィクトルが自分の練習を終えて戻ってきているとは考えられにくかった。

暗証番号をエントランス脇のパネルに入力すると、カチリと音がしてドアが解錠される。ほっとしながら中に入ると後ろでドアが閉まり、外の冷たい冷気を遮断する。急いで階段を上り、一番上の階までたどり着いてから、鍵がなくても入れるのかどうか不安に思いながらとりあえずドアを押してみた。その不安はすぐに杞憂となり、ドアはゆっくりと内側に開く。ヴィクトルがきっと朝に鍵をかけないまま出かけたのだろう。

アパートの室内に入って二歩も歩かないうちに、元気いっぱいな茶色い毛玉が近づいてきた。ドアの音が聞こえたのだろう、マッカチンが寝室のドアから飛び出してきて、勇利の周りをぴょんぴょんと跳ね、大きな前足を勇利の胸によりかからせて、新しくできた友達に嬉しそうに尻尾を振る。

勇利はマッカチンに笑いかけ、柔らかな毛を撫でる。マッカチンに出会うまで、勇利はどれだけ犬と一緒にいることが恋しかったかを忘れていた。長谷津を出てからもう何年も経っていて、ヴィっちゃんのことはもう思い出のようになっていた。けれどマッカチンを目にして、勇利はどれだけ自分の犬を恋しがっていたか思い出した。真利はヴィっちゃんの写真をしょっちゅう送ってきたし、細かな連絡はたくさん送ってきたけれど、それでも写真は実物とは全然違う。

数秒勇利が撫でてやると、マッカチンは床に戻ってドアの方へ向かい、勇利を期待のこもった目で見つめる。勇利はその後を追い、後ずさりするマッカチンを目で追うと、ちょうどマッカチンが立っているところの真上の壁にはフックが二つ設置されていて、片方にはヴィクトルのコート、もう片方には犬の首輪とリードが引っかけられていた。リードの下でマッカチンはねだるように勇利を見つめていて、勇利は心が温かくなるのを感じた。

「ごめんね」  
罪悪感が声に出ないように気をつけながらマッカチンに告げる。  
「散歩には連れて行けないんだ。ヴィクトルはまだ帰ってないし、僕みたいなのが自分の犬を散歩するなんて、彼はきっと嫌がると思うから」

マッカチンはくぅんと鳴いて前足を壁につけて首輪とリードの方へ背伸びして、まるで見捨てられたような表情をするので、勇利の心は少し痛んだ。

「だめだってば」  
もう一度言ってはみたものの、マッカチンはまだ嘆願するように勇利を見つめていて、勇利の意志はもはや崩れ始めていた。ため息をついて、首輪を壁のフックから外すとマッカチンは興奮気味に大きく一つ吠え、勇利の足下をぴょんぴょん跳ねて嬉しそうに手を舐める。ヴィっちゃんが昔よくやったように子犬のような無垢な瞳のお願いに簡単に落ちてしまった自分が馬鹿なのは分かっていたけれど、それでも自分を止められなかった。

「ヴィクトルが帰ってくるまで、ほんの少し外を歩くだけだからね」  
マッカチンの首に首輪をつけ、リードを首輪につけながら、勇利はなるべく厳しい声を作って告げた。  
「いいね？」

マッカチンは返事の代わりに吠えて元気よく尻尾を振っただけで、勇利はため息をついた。可愛らしい犬に散歩をねだられたら簡単に言うことを聞いてしまうような人間に、自分はいつなってしまったのだろう。けれどよくよく考えてみれば、ヴィっちゃんと一緒に過ごしていた時も、自分はこんな感じだったに違いない。

街の地理に詳しくない勇利は、向かう方向をすべてマッカチンに委ねた。どこでどちらに曲がったかだけきちんと覚えて、後でちゃんと帰ってこられるようにする。けれどそんな風にして街を歩くと、マッカチンは色んな小径に入って色々なところを歩きたがった。雪は降り止んでいたけれど、それでも道には降り積もっていて、勇利は白一面に包まれた街のその美しさを、時間をかけて堪能した。勇利が試合のために訪れた街で観光したり、スケート以外のことをすることは希で、大抵いつもリンクとホテルの往復になってしまう。新しい街を純粋に探検すること自体が珍しく、最初に思っていたよりもずっとこの散歩を楽しんでいる自分に気がついた。

頭をそんな考えでいっぱいにしていたら、気づけば空は徐々に暗くなり、太陽が地平線に沈みかけている。街灯の明かりだけが辺りを照らすようになってはじめて、当初の予定よりこの散歩がずっと長引いてしまったことに勇利は気づいた。

罪悪感をギリギリと腹に感じながら、勇利は実質的に走ってアパートへと戻った。マッカチンも飛び跳ねるように走りながら勇利の後を追う。走りながら、まだヴィクトルがまだ帰っていませんように、と祈ってはみたものの、アパートの前の通りにたどり着いたとき窓から漏れる光が目に入り、勇利の希望は完全に潰えた。

恐怖を感じながら勇利は階段を上った。どうやってこの状況を説明しよう。ヴィクトルが帰ってくるまで待つべきだったのは分かっていた。ちゃんとヴィクトルに許可をもらってからマッカチンを散歩に連れて行くべきだった。どれだけ勇利がマッカチンと散歩をしたいと思っても、ヴィクトルが自分の頼みを承諾するとは限らないし、承諾する理由もなかった。ヴィクトルはきっと断っただろう。最愛のペットを勇利に任せるほど勇利を信頼できる理由もないのだ。故に勇利はヴィクトルの親切なもてなしを、こんな形で裏切ったのだ。

一人と一匹がアパートのドアへ近づいたとき、勇利は心配のあまり血が出るほど下唇を噛んでいて、気づけば舌には鉄の味がした。怒りの叫び声の集中砲火に備えながら、躊躇いがちにドアを開ける。けれど、ドアの向こうからの攻撃はなかった。

「ああ、おかえり」  
ヴィクトルはソファに座ったまま勇利に声をかけた。足はクッションの上に投げ出されていて、スマートフォンを手の中でいじっている。本が積んであるテーブルが隣にあった。  
「良い散歩だったかい？」

マッカチンが嬉しそうにぴょんぴょん飛び跳ねて、ヴィクトルの座っているソファに飛び乗る。ヴィクトルは笑って耳の後ろを何度かしっかり撫でてやる。勇利はただそれを見つめていた。どうやって反応していいか分からなかった。ヴィクトルは怒っているんだと思っていた。ヴィクトルの帰りも待たず、許可も待たず、マッカチンを勝手に連れ出したことに。けれどヴィクトルは何も気にしていないようだった。まるでライバルを哀れみから家に上げて好きな時間に自分の犬の散歩をさせることなど日常茶飯事であるかのように。

「ごめんなさい」  
言葉が思わず口をついた。もしかしたら怒りの叫びと叱責は後から来るのかもしれない。  
「帰りを待つべきだった。でもマッカチンは本当に散歩に行きたがってて、だけどもう絶対にしない本当にごめん！」

次に驚いた顔をしたのはヴィクトルだった。まるで勇利が悪いことをしたという考えそのものが思い当たらなかったかのような表情をする。

「心配いらないよ、勇利」  
手ではまだ胸元に寄り添うマッカチンの耳の後ろを撫でながら、勇利を安心させるようにヴィクトルは言った。  
「君がマッカチンを散歩に連れて行ってくれて良かった。今日はなかなかリンクから解放してもらえなくてね。マッカチンは家の中にずっと閉じ込められているのを嫌がるんだ。帰ってきて首輪とリードがなかったから、きっと散歩だろうって分かった。リードさえ離さなければ大丈夫だよ。マッカチンは時々車通りの多いところで飛び出したがる癖があるからね」

「え、あ、うん」  
勇利は返事にならない返事をした。まだ勇利が自分のペットを散歩につれていくことがまるで普通のことかのようにヴィクトルが平然としていることが信じられなかった。長谷津にいたとき、勇利はヴィっちゃんをリードに繋ぐことは少なかった。静かな街だし、車にぶつかったりする可能性も低かった。それに比べてモスクワは人通りも車通りも多く、勇利はちゃんとマッカチンが遠くへ離れないよう注意はしていた。

マッカチンはヴィクトルの手を挨拶のように舐めてソファから飛び降り、勇利の方へ飛び跳ねていく。勇利の足の周りをぐるぐると周り、遊んでいるかのように頭を勇利の太腿にぶつけてくる。

「君のこと、かなり気に入ったみたいだ」  
ヴィクトルはそう告げて、一人と一匹に笑いかける。勇利も思わず笑みが浮かんでくるのを止められなかった。一日足らずの短い間で勇利はマッカチンのことが大好きになっていた。マッカチンを好きにならないことなんて不可能だった。招かれざる客が最愛のマッカチンと一緒の時間を過ごすことを、どうやらヴィクトルはそこまで気にしていないようだということが分かって、勇利はほっとした。小さい頃に読んだインタビュー記事から、ヴィクトルがどれだけマッカチンのことを大切にしているか勇利は知っていたし、まったく予期せぬ信頼の表明に、勇利は少し感動して心の奥が温かくなるのを感じた。

部屋の反対側でヴィクトルは伸びをした。うーんとうなりながら背中を伸ばすと、どうやら長く座っていたのか小さくバキッと音がする。着ていたTシャツが上に持ち上がり、少しだけ色の白い肌がちらりと露わになるのが勇利の目に入った。

「何が食べたい？」  
ヴィクトルは尋ね、勇利はまたびっくりして思考と動きが止まる。どう返事をしたらいいのか。自分の夕食は自らモスクワの街へと繰り出して探しにいかなければいけないものだと思っていた。ヴィクトルが寝床を貸してくれたからといって、彼の家を自分の家のように扱っていいことにはならない。勇利はまったくこの提案を予想していなかった。

勇利の驚いた表情を見て、ヴィクトルは続ける。特に変なことは言っていない、普通のことだという表情は変わらないままだ。

「あまり家に食べ物がないんだ。俺はあまり料理をしないし。でも、君もお腹が減ってたら何か出前を取ろう」

「あ、ぼ、僕はじゃあ何でも同じもので」  
勇利はどもりながら答えた。まだその問いが信じられなかった。ヴィクトルは分かったというように肩をすくめて、スマートフォンを手に取る。何度か画面をフリックしてから番号を押すと、電話越しのコール音が静かな部屋に響く。数秒後、電話を取った声のロシア語が、小さなスピーカー越しに金属的でノイズ混じりの音を伝える。ヴィクトルも同じ言語で返事をして、勇利は静かに聞き入った。ヴィクトルの口から発せられる言葉の響きに聞き惚れる。ロシア語はまったく話せなかったけれど、それでもまるで簡単にヴィクトルの口から次々こぼれ落ちて来る言葉の響きに聞き入ることはできた。ずっと英語で会話をしてきて、この言語がヴィクトルの母語ではないことをほとんど忘れかけていた。勇利もそれは同じなのだが。

数分後、ヴィクトルが会話を終えて画面をタップし、通話を終了する。

「ここから数ブロック先にある近所の店で、結構美味しいんだ」  
ヴィクトルは勇利に告げる。勇利はまだ気まずいまま、ドアの前に立ち尽くしていた。何をするのが礼儀正しいのか分からない。ヴィクトルは部屋の中の唯一のソファの上で伸びをしていたけれど、勇利が立ち尽くしているのを見て足を下ろし、ソファにスペースを作る。勇利は赤くなった。自分が図々しい失礼な態度を取っていると思われていないか心配になったけれど、結局ソファまで歩み寄って、空いたスペースに腰を下ろす。なるべく端のほうに座って、あまりヴィクトルのパーソナルスペースに侵入しすぎないようにする。ヴィクトルは勇利に触れないように少し腰を動かして反対側の端へ移動した。

「いくつか違うものを注文したから、君の口に合うものがあるといいんだけど」

「ありがとう」  
なんとか勇利は口にして、いかにその言葉がおずおずと響いたかに顔をしかめた。ヴィクトルがここまで快く親切にしてくれていることには感謝しているけれど、でもどうしてそこまでしてくれるのか分からない。泊まる場所がないことで勇利が大会に出られなくなって、グランプリファイナルへの出場資格を失うことを懸念しているのだったら、ただ単に最低限、雨風をしのぐ天井とソファを提供してくれるだけで良かったはずだ。でも自分の目の前でヴィクトルは、二人のために夕食の出前を準備し、ヴィクトルのベッドの半分を提供してくれていて、それがどういうことなのか全く勇利には見当もつかなかった。一緒に過ごす時間が増える度に新しいヴィクトルの一面が見えてきて、その新しい情報に対してどうしたらいいか、分からなかった。

ありがたいことに夕食はすぐに届いて、ヴィクトルは立ち上がってドアへ向かう。外に立っている配達人から料理の入った山積みの箱を受け取る。勇利は思わず飛び上がって自分の分は払うと言いたかったけれど、ヴィクトルと配達人の間にお金のやりとりのようなものはなかった。おそらく電話越しに支払ってしまっていたのだろう。あまり役に立っていないことを感じながら勇利はキッチンへ向かい、引き出しを開けて皿やフォークやナイフ、スプーンを取り出してテーブルに並べる。

ヴィクトルは山積みになった箱を抱えてテーブルへ置き、蓋を開けると、できたての料理の匂いが部屋中に満ちる。知らない料理だったけれど美味しそうな匂いで、ヴィクトルは明らかに食事の趣味がいいことを勇利は確信した。

テーブルに向かい合わせに座って、ヴィクトルは箱の一つの中身をスプーンですくい、自分の皿によそって食べ始める。それを食べてもいいというサインだと認識して、勇利も同じように料理をよそって食べ始めた。美味しそうな匂いを嗅いでから初めて、どれだけ自分の腹が減っていたか勇利は気づいた。練習開始は遅めだったけれど、それでも勇利は練習に全力を費やしたし、身体はその分消費したカロリーを欲していた。ヴィクトルの食べっぷりをみると、状況は向こうも同じのようだった。

「どう、口に合うかな？」  
ヴィクトルは食事の手を止めて尋ね、勇利は頷いて返事をする。料理は今までに食べたことのない味がしたけれど、それでもとても美味しくて、勇利はその味を楽しんでいた。

それから二人は沈黙の中で料理を食べ続けた。勇利は口を動かし続けながら、思案顔でヴィクトルが料理を食べるのを見つめていた。礼儀正しい客としては何か会話を始めたかったけれど、でも何を言ったらいいか分からなかった。二人が最後にした食事はもう一年以上も前で、自分から早く切り上げたのだった。いつも会話を始めるのはヴィクトルで、勇利はどうやって普通に振る舞ったらいいか分からなかったし、どうやってヴィクトルのような、自分の人生に深く、重く関わってきた人間の前で振る舞えばいいか分からなかった。

「今日の練習はどうだった？」  
最終的にその言葉に落ち着いてて、勇利は尋ねた。他に切り出せる話題が見つからなかった。ピチット以外の他のスケーター達と話さなければいけない時、スケートと練習はいつも無難な話のネタだった。相手は大抵自分のことを話し始めて、話すことがなくなった時の気まずい沈黙が避けられる。スケーターにとってスケートは何と言っても人生の中心だから、それについて話すことは簡単だった。

「良かったよ」  
ヴィクトルは口いっぱいに料理を頬張りながら浮かない顔で答えた。  
「遅刻したからヤコフに怒られてね。まあもう俺がヤコフの言うことをきかないのはいつものことだし、ヤコフも諦めているみたいだけど。ヤコフは俺にとって一番のコーチだけど、それでも俺はあまり言うことを聞かないんだ。俺はスケートが好きだけど、俺のやりたいように滑りたい。ヤコフの命令を聞いてるとなかなかそうはいかなくてね」

あまり共感はできなかったけれど勇利は頷いた。ヴィクトルのスケートへのアプローチは自分のとはだいぶ違うようだった。

「それで、君の方はどうだった？勇利」  
ヴィクトルに尋ねられ、勇利は瞬きをした。その質問に驚いただけでなく、何を聞かれているのか判断がつかなかった。  
「俺はずっとヤコフの下で練習をしてきた。君がチェレスティーノの下で練習してきたのと同じようにね。でも、その前は？どうしてスケートをしたいと思ったんだい？」

どこからどうすればその話になるのか勇利にはついていけなかったけれど、ヴィクトルは心からの好奇心を見せていて、言ってみれば至極単純な質問を断るわけにはいかなかった。

残念なことに、勇利の答えは目の前に座っている男に面と向かって言えるようなものではなかった。勇利がスケートを始めたのはテレビ越しにヴィクトルと出会う前だったけれど、それでもスケートへの愛が形作られたのは、かつて外の世界からの逃げ場で没頭する趣味だったものを、プロフェッショナルとしての進路に変えたのは、ヴィクトルの演技を見たからだった。フィギュアスケートの試合に出場するようになったのは、ヴィクトルのようになりたかったから、いつかヴィクトルと同じ氷上で滑りたかったからったけれど、それを上手く言葉にする方法が見つからなかった。そしてその後ヴィクトルは、いとも簡単な一言と馬鹿にするような態度で、勇利の心を粉々に砕いたのだ。ヴィクトルに勝ちたい、自分の価値を認めさせてやりたいという思いはもう何年も勇利の中に燃えていて、今の勇利を形作っている。自分の人生の大部分を振り回してきた目の前の男から、二度目のグランプリファイナル金メダルを奪い取る予定の、メダリストとしての、勇利を。

そのすべてを声に出しては言えなかった。ヴィクトルに対して、今、この瞬間には、無理だった。代わりに、もう少し無難な答えを思いついて、勇利はもっと昔の過去を掘り起こした。どうしてそもそもスケートをすることになったのか。

「小さい頃、僕はバレエを習ってた」  
勇利が口を開くと、ヴィクトルは少しだけ居ずまいを正すのが見えた。興味を持った目でこちらを見つめてくる。  
「バレエを習うのは好きで、それで先生がフィギュアスケートのファンだったんだ。一度やってみるといいって勧められて、それで･･･」  
勇利は肩をすくめる。  
「って感じかな」

「どうしてバレエを続けなかったの？」  
ヴィクトルは心の底から興味深そうに尋ねた。  
「どうしてスケートに変えた？」

勇利は一瞬沈黙して、フォークを指の間でくるくる回しながら、何と言おうか考えた。

「スケートの方が楽しかったのかな」  
その言葉に落ち着いて、勇利は答えた。ヴィクトルがこれ以上突っ込んできませんように。  
「スケートをする友達が出来て、その友達がもっと出来るって励ましてくれたんだ。それで、どんどん練習にのめり込んでいって、もっとリンクで過ごすようになって。何だろうね。氷の上が好きになっちゃったんだ」  
『そして、あなたのことも』  
意識が止める前に、頭の中で声にならない声が響いた。  
『あなたを一目見てから、僕の世界の全てが変わったんだ』

ヴィクトルは遠くを見るような目で、勇利に微笑んでいた。

「分かるよ、その感じ」  
そう答えたヴィクトルの声には何かの響きが含まれていた。どこか物憂げな、でも具体的に何なのかは分からない。一瞬、ヴィクトルは何を考えているのだろうと勇利は思ったけれど、尋ねようとする前にその瞳の色は消えていて、勇利はタイミングを逃した。ヴィクトルの視線はすぐにまっすぐに全力で勇利を見つめてくるものに戻る。

勇利は目をそらして、手元の料理を見つめた。どういうわけか、ヴィクトルの目をまっすぐに見られない自分がいることに気がついた。まっすぐ見つめてくる強い視線に対抗するのは難しくて、そういう風に見つめられると妙に無防備に感じるのだった。数年前の世界選手権の後から奇妙な風に変化していった二人の関係は今でも続いていたけれど、それでも勇利はまだヴィクトルの前で弱みを見せたくなかったし、油断したくなかった。本能的に防衛的になってしまう癖はもう何年もかけて自分の芯の深くに刻み込まれていて、そう簡単に今手放すことはできなかった。

ありがたいことにヴィクトルはそれ以上追求する必要を感じなかったようで、その後の食事は心地よい沈黙の中で進んでいった。時折カチャカチャとフォークが皿に触れる音がして、マッカチンがくぅんと鼻を鳴らしながらテーブルの周囲をぐるぐる回りおこぼれに預かろうとしているくらいだった。哀れっぽいマッカチンの様子に、ヴィクトルはじきに折れ、食事を終えるとテーブルを離れてカウンターからドッグフードの袋を取り出した。ヴィクトルがマッカチンの食事の準備をしている間、勇利はテーブルの上の皿を食洗機に入れて、空になった箱をゴミ箱に捨てる。少しでも何かの役に立ちたかった。

全ての作業が終わると、勇利は寝室へと移動した。長い一日の疲れが、ようやくどっと溢れてきた。前の晩どれだけ長く睡眠を取ったとしても、たいてい勇利は時差ボケを克服するのに数日はかかる。まだ夜は浅かったけれど、それでも身体が疲れているのを勇利は感じた。ヴィクトルはまだキッチンで何かしていて、勇利は早めに寝てしまっても失礼にあたらないだろうか考えた。長い一日だったのだ。

ベッドに横になって、ドア越しに隣の部屋から漏れる照明だけが唯一の光源となってから、大事なことを忘れていたことに気がついた。忙しい一日の後、まだ混乱する頭で過ごした夕方、勇利はすっかりスタジアム付近のホテルの空き状況を尋ねる電話をすることを忘れていたのだった。雪はもう止まっていた。ということは、飛行機の欠航も徐々に解除されているはずで、ホテルの部屋にも空きが出てくるはずだ。出来るだけ早くその電話をしようと思っていたのに、どういう訳かそのことがすっかり頭から抜け落ちていた。

ため息をついて寝返りをうち、明日やるぞ、と心に決めた。もう夜遅くなっていたし、ヴィクトルはどうやら勇利が居座っていることを特に気にしているようではなさそうだった。少なくとも出て行けとはまだ言われていない。今晩一晩くらいは、いいだろう。

 

 

* * *

 

 

queenusagi  
見て見てロシア大会のチケットギリギリで取れた!!! 勝生勇利を生で本当に見れるなんて信じられない死んでしまうかも:o   
#勝生勇利 #ロシア大会 #フィギュアスケート  
57 リアクション  
   
Katsuki_Yuuri.jpg  
sakurablssms  
デトロイトを出発する勝生勇利を捕捉しました  
#勝生勇利 #フィギュアスケート #目撃したのまだ信じられない  
1,348 リアクション  
   
epiphany-in-gold-light  
ぶっちゃけロシア大会はどうでもよくて勝生がとにかくグランプリファイナルに進出してニキフォロフの隣に立ってくれることだけ願ってる  
#勝生勇利 #ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ #ヴィク勇  #フィギュアスケート #分かってるよ実際の二人のやりとりは表彰台の上で隣同士ってだけだってことぐらい、でもこのカプは命  
103 リアクション  
   
bxtchy-bxtch  
ヴィク勇とかなんとか言ってくる腐女子にはもう本当にうんざり。スケートについての話題を全部この気持ち悪いカップリングの話にするのやめてほしい。証拠になるものなんて文字通り皆無なんだし、たまにお互いをにらみつけてるくらいでほとんどやりとりはないんだし、お互いのこと嫌いあってるのはもう長年見てきた誰もが知ってる事実でしょ。腐女子が『証拠』とか言ってるのあの何ヶ月も前のインスタの写真だけだし、あのヴィクトルの部屋の写真だってものすごくよく見たら日本代表が着てるジャケットにまあ見えなくもないかもしれない程度のものだし、だいたいものすごくぼけてるからぶっちゃけ何だか分からない。まじそれだけ。あれが勝生のジャケットだって信じてるの頭のおかしい腐女子だけだよ。もうこのタグを下らない妄想で荒らすの本当やめて  
#フィギュアスケート #ヴィク勇  
   
Viktor_Nikiforov.gif  
diexne  
シーズン別、ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ最高の瞬間  
#ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ #フィギュア #リビングレジェンド  
 

   
匿名さんは聞きました：

このブログはよくニキフォロフVS勝生のライバル関係についてよく考察記事を書いているから気になっているんですが、そもそもどうやって二人のライバル関係が始まったのか、あなたの考察を教えて下さい。

  
良い質問をありがとう、匿名さん。でも私の答えは「分からない」が正直なところ。っていうか、実際のところは謎のままだし、ニキフォロフと勝生自身も言及したことはないし、インタビューとかではお互いについての質問をはぐらかすのが上手すぎて悪名高いくらいなんだよね。ニキフォロフに対する嫌悪をあそこまで隠さない勝生ですら、インタビューでニキフォロフについて質問されても冷淡だけど礼儀正しい態度は崩さないし、彼がどうしてそこまでニキフォロフを嫌うのか、引き出せた人はまだいない。

これまでファン達の間で人気があった説は、勝生はこれまでずっとニキフォロフに嫉妬していてだからこそ敵意を持っているっていうのだけど、私にはちょっとぴんとこないんだ。ニキフォロフは置いといても、勝生はいつも他のスケーター達には礼儀正しく仲良くしてるし、グランプリシリーズの各国大会や四大陸選手権大会で他の誰かが金メダルを獲ってもそこまでものすごく気にする素振りは見せていない。グランプリファイナルで、ニキフォロフに次いで二位になる瞬間が、勝生は一番嫌ってるように見える。だから単純な嫉妬心っていう説明は全くなりたたない。

もう一つ人気があるのは、二人の間にはプライベートで過去に何かあって、その関係が悪くなったんだ、という説。私にはこっちの方が少なくともありそうな気がする。でも子供時代の友達同士っていう話は、それぞれ別々の国で育ったことを考えるとあまり現実的ではないかな。実は二人は隠れた恋人同士で、別れたんだっていう説はもっとありえない。勝生はシニアデビューの時15歳で、その時すでにニキフォロフに対してかなりの敵意をむき出しにしていたからね。でも何か二人の間に暗い過去がある、っていうのはありえそうだと思う。それが何だかは分からないけど。

あと、注目をよく集める説は、傲慢なニキフォロフが自分の獲得したタイトルやメダルに執着していて、自分だけが最強無敵のナンバーワンだと思ってて、勝生がそれを打ち負かしてニキフォロフの間違いを認めさせて、鼻を明かすっていう話だけど、これはかなり彼らの性格からはかけ離れてる説だと思う。確かにニキフォロフは素晴らしいスケーターで、数え切れないくらいの金メダルを獲得してきたけど、それでもインタビューとかでは別に全然傲慢さを感じさせる態度や失礼な態度を取ったことはない。これは性格を考えるとどうにも辻褄の合わない説だと思う。

で、もちろん残るは、メディアの注目を集めて有名になるために二人がわざとライバル関係を演じているという説だけど、これは絶対にない。全然あの二人らしくないし、それに昔の勝生がニキフォロフをにらみつけるビデオを見たことがある人なら分かると思うけど、あれはどう見ても演技じゃない。勝生は本当にニキフォロフのことを憎んでた。

このライバル関係がどうやって始まったのか、ファンの間では色々な意見や考察が出てきてる。ニキフォロフファンは勝生を、勝生ファンはニキフォロフを責めてお互いのせいだと主張してる。でも実際、私たちには分からないんだよね。そしていずれ分かる日が来るかどうかも分からない。

個人的に私は「暗い過去」説を採りたいし、沢山の人たち（画面の前の同人作家さん、あなたのことですよ！）もその説に賛成しているみたい。でも現実的に私たちが知り得るのは結局のところ推測止まり。何か劇的な出来事が起きでもしないかぎり、だけどね！

Pardonthelitany は質問を募集しています!

#勝生勇利 #ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ #フィギュアスケート #お返事

348 リアクション

 

 

* * *

 

 

翌朝、すやすやと寝ているマッカチンの隣で目が覚めた勇利は、ヴィクトルのベッドで目を覚ます事に不思議な安心感を覚えていた。勇利は気づかなかったけれど、昨夜遅くにヴィクトルも寝室に引き上げてベッドに入ったのだろう。昨日の朝と同じようにヴィクトルはベッドの反対側に寝ていて、二人の間には腕を伸ばした分以上の距離があった。突然、勇利は近づいてヴィクトルに触れたいという衝動に一瞬だけ襲われたけれど、ヴィクトルは穏やかに眠っていて邪魔をしたくはなかった。できるだけ静かに勇利はベッドからするりと降りる。今度はヴィクトルを起こさずにいられますように。

音を立てないように、アパートの部屋の中を忍び足で歩きながら、今日のトレーニングの準備をする。昨日よりずっと早く目が覚めたのはいいことだった。体内時計が現地時間に馴染み始めている証拠だ。早めに始めることで貴重な練習時間が確保できる。グランプリファイナルに出場したいのならば、ロシア大会で良い成績を収めなければならない。そのためにはショートプログラムの行き詰まりを打破しなければならない。そのためには練習時間が必要だ。できるだけ長く時間をとらなければ。

部屋を出る前に、朝ご飯として食べても大丈夫そうなものがないかと、勇利は冷蔵庫をのぞき込んだ。食べた分は後で買ってきて返すつもりだった。けれど、冷蔵庫内には酒のボトルが数本と半分残ったバターの包みがあっただけで、棚の殆どが空だった。ヴィクトルがあまりアパートには食べ物がないと言ったのは本当だったようだ。

ここで朝食を食べることは諦め、昨日のように勇利はスタジアムの近くで何かを買うことにして、勇利はアパートを出た。厚く地面に積もった雪は少しずつ溶け始めていて、除雪も行われ始めていて、道路も少しずつ歩きやすくなってきた。

それでも外は凍えそうなほどに寒くて、勇利はスタジアムに向かう間ずっと身体が震えていた。氷点下の気温のせいで鼻の先が不格好に赤くなっている。冷たい外の空気から、冷たいリンクへと移動するのは気が進まなかったけれど、それでも勇利は気を奮い立たせてジャケットのジッパーを襟元ギリギリまで閉じて、こんな寒い日はいつも身につけているスケート用グローブを手にはめる。

昨日よりも、練習をしているスケーターの数は多かった。ショートプログラムまであと二日を切った今、ほとんどの選手がモスクワ入りしていて、残された時間のすべてを有効に使うために練習に打ち込んでいた。パッと見てそこにいなかったのはロシアのスケーター、ギオルギーくらいだったけれど、きっとヴィクトルと同じリンクで練習しているのだろう、と勇利は理解した。コーチのヤコフは自国で戦うアドバンテージを最大に生かして、他のスケーター達が公開練習をする中、ロシアチームは人目に付かないプライベートの練習時間を多く取っているに違いない。それ以外の出場選手はほとんどみなリンクに到着していて、一日中勇利はあちらこちらで以前の大会で知り合った見覚えのある選手達に挨拶をしたり、儀礼的な言葉を交わしたりした。

ジュニアから移動して今年シニアデビューを飾る選手達の新たな顔ぶれも見かけた。去年のジュニアグランプリで見かけた若いアメリカ人のスケーターとすれ違ったし、チェコのナショナルジャージを着た見知らぬ茶髪の選手も、確かこのロシア大会のアサインされているのを見た気がする。若いスケーター達が切磋琢磨しどんどん順位を上げていくのを見るのは心地よかった。勇利も、何年も前の自分のシニアデビューがいかに緊張して怖ろしかったか、はっきりと思い出せた。リンクサイドで会話をする二人に勇利は励ますように微笑みかけたけれど、話しかけようとはしなかった。何を言ったらいいか分からないし、気まずくなるのも、恩着せがましいと思われるのも嫌だった。

早起きして昨日より長く練習時間を確保したものの、一日の終わりに最後までリンクに残っていたのは勇利だった。進展はあったけれど、それでもまだ結果には満足できない。もう何ヶ月もこのプログラムに費やしている。国内大会では好成績を収めたものの、それでもまだ滑っていてぎこちなく、不自然に感じていた。チェレスティーノに言われて初めてこのテーマと振り付けに取り組み出した時と、何も変わっていない気がした。自分の性格に合わないのだ。どうやって観客に求められるように誘惑したらいいのか分からなかった。他の一部のスケーター達に比べると勇利はとても平凡で、彼らが全く努力の様子を見せずに振りまく魅力と同じように自分が滑ることなど想像もできなかった。

意気消沈しながら、勇利はとぼとぼと重い足取りでヴィクトルのアパートへと帰った。ショートプログラムの日が迫るにつれて、このプログラムを完成することができないかもしれないという心配が、胸の奥にずっしりとのしかかっていた。ドアをくぐってアパートの部屋に入ると、マッカチンが勇利を出迎えた。床に膝をついてマッカチンを撫でる。昔よくやっていた癖を思い出して、少しだけ安心する。マッカチンは勇利が撫でる手に満足しているようでじっとしていたので、勇利もそのままてマッカチンをしばらくなで続け、今日の出来事を頭から押しやろうとする。何だかんだいって、まだこのプログラムにつぎ込める時間はあるのだ。まだ終わりじゃない。

マッカチンは気を落としている勇利に気づいたのか、くぅんと優しく鼻を鳴らして、安心させるように手を何度か舐める。勇利はマッカチンに微笑んだ。ヴィっちゃんが一緒にいればいいのにな、と思う。

落ち込んだままマッカチンを撫でること数分間、勇利はようやく床から立ち上がった。ずっとただ凹んで何もしない訳にもいかない。少しずつ忍び寄ってくるショートプログラムへの恐怖から考えをそらすためにも、何か建設的なことをするべきだ。

あまり何も考えずに勇利の視線は部屋中をさまよい、冷蔵庫のところで止まるとその目が輝いた。今朝中を覗いたとき何もなかったことを思い出して、勇利にアイディアが閃いた。

勇利はヴィクトルに借りを作っていると考えるのも嫌だったし、ヴィクトルの親切さにあぐらをかいて何もお返しをしないでいることも嫌だった。空っぽの冷蔵庫とぼんやりした数年前の会話の記憶からあることを思いついて、急に勇利は決心した。惨憺たる現時点でのショートプログラムから気をそらせることがあるなら、今すぐ勇利にはそれが必要だった。

昨日、勇利がマッカチンと散歩に出かけることは特に気にならないとヴィクトルに告げられたことを思い出し、勇利はマッカチンと一緒に外へ出て、散歩に出かける。リードと首輪を興奮気味のマッカチンに付けると、マッカチンはどうやら我々は冒険に出かけるようだと理解したらしく、勇利の手を引くように歩きだした。勇利もマッカチンが引っ張るに任せて階段を降り、夕方の冷たい空気の中へ歩き出す。

どこまでも広く続くように見える都市の景観に少しだけ自分がどこにいるのか不安になりながら、勇利はスマートフォンで行き先を調べ、画面上のナビゲーションに任せて歩き出す。目的の建物にたどり着くと、渋々マッカチンのリードを入り口近くの柱に繋ぎ、君は中には入れないんだ、ごめんねと頭を一度ぽんと撫でる。

マッカチンが悲しげな瞳で勇利を見つめるのを後に、勇利は自動ドアの中へ入ると、人混みの多さに圧倒される。この冒険はほとんど衝動的に決めたものだったから、勇利は自分をガイドするスマートフォンが手元にあることに感謝した。ロシア語を読んで理解するスキルは勇利にはまったくなく、インターネットの助けがあったからこそ勇利は探しているものを見つけることができた。

この一連の任務は思ったより時間がかかって、いっぱいになった買い物袋を手に建物から出ると、そこまで時間が経っていた訳ではないけれどマッカチンはまるで見捨てられたかのような悲哀の目で勇利を見つめてきた。ごめんねと心をこめて耳の後ろを優しく何度も撫でて、マッカチンのリードを柱から解くと、家に帰る道をまたマッカチンに任せる。

アパートに戻ってくると買い物袋を逆さにして中身をキッチンカウンターの上に並べ、買ったものを真剣な目で精査する。食べ物についているラベルは全部見慣れない外国の文字で書かれていて、勇利には理解できなかったし、インターネットで見つけたレシピも呪文のようだたけれど、でもその割には割と自分は良い仕事をしたんじゃないかと勇利は思った。口に合わない可能性はあるけれど、それでも自分に出来る範囲内でできる限りのことはした。

ヴィクトルはほとんど料理をしないと言っていたけれど、勇利が引き出しや戸棚をいくつか開けてみると、その中には様々な新品同様の調理器具が収められていた。急いで勇利は作業に入る。昔しょっちゅうやっていた、慣れたルーティンに戻るのは心地が良い。料理はこれまで何年も自分でしてきた。日本にいた時は温泉の手伝いの一環だったし、デトロイトに引っ越してからもそのルーティンは続いた。母親にせっかく教えて貰ったのに、辞めてしまったらきっと許して貰えないだろう。

勇利は特にものすごく料理が上手という訳ではなかったし、見慣れない料理のレシピから作るのは緊張した。それでも作業を進めるうちに少しずつリラックスしてきて、無心になれることが心地よかった。世間から逃げ出したいとき、スケートとダンスはいつも勇利に場所をくれたけれど、料理は悪くない選択肢の一つだった。スケートそのものが心配の種である今みたいな時は、特に。

永久にも思える時間が過ぎて、勇利はやっとできあがったものに満足がいった。ネットで見つけたレシピによると、あとしなければいけないことは弱火で煮ることだけで、勇利は鍋に蓋をして火を弱め、こんろの上に置きっ放しにする。キッチンのテーブル席の椅子に座ると、一日の疲れがどっと襲ってきた。

キッチンで行われている出来事に大きな興味を示していたマッカチンもパタパタと足音を立ててやってきて、頭を勇利の膝に乗せる。勇利が頭を優しく撫でるとマッカチンは舌を出した。突然、勇利はものすごく自分のペットを恋しく思っている自分に気がついた。ヴィっちゃんは小さい頃からずっと勇利の親友だったし、もう何年に写真やビデオ電話以外で自分の相棒に会えずにいるのはつらかった。ヴィっちゃんはプードルとしてはそこまで年を取った犬ではなかったけれど、年々老いに近づいていくことは確かで、勇利はいつもそのことが心配だった。

車通りの多い道ではマッカチンをリードに繋いでおくというヴィクトルの何気ない一言が、勇利の頭から離れなかった。心配になっている自分に勇利は気づいた。日本にいたときはヴィっちゃんにリードをつけたことはほとんどなく、自由に一緒に隣を走るのが好きだった。ヴィっちゃんは行儀の良い犬で、長谷津も静かな街で車通りもそこまで多くなかったから、心配したことはなかった。けれどヴィクトルの言葉はずっと勇利の頭に忍び寄ってきて、勇利は突然不安になった。

ひと思いにこの不安を解消しようと、勇利はポケットからスマートフォンを出して姉の名前をタップした。家族の中で彼女が一番電話に出てくれそうだった。長谷津は今頃昼間で、きっと顧客の対応や色々な雑務など、温泉業の手伝いをしているのだろう。勇利は定期的に家族に電話をするようにはしていた。デトロイトを出てモスクワへ飛ぶ前にも電話をして、励ましの言葉はまだ鮮明に思い出せた。きっとしばらくは勇利からの電話は予想していないだろう。けれど電話に出てくれて、長電話ではなく短い会話に応じてくれそうなのは真利だった。勇利は誰の邪魔にもなりたくなかった。ただ、マッカチンと出会った後に沸き起こった自分の根拠のない恐怖心を安心させるために、一つだけ確認したいことがあって、勇利からの電話を大事にせずにすぐに答えてくれる可能性が一番高そうなのが姉の真利だった。

「勇利？」  
数回コール音が鳴って、姉の声が反対側から聞こえてくる。  
「いきなりどうしたの、なんかあった？」

「ううん」  
勇利は答えた。どうやって変に思われず、質問を口に出来るか自信がなかった。  
「何もないよ、大丈夫。ただ、その･･･」  
勇利は躊躇して口ごもった。  
「ヴィっちゃん、元気？」

「もちろん、元気だよ」  
真利の返事には驚いた響きがあった。  
「なんで？」

「いや、別に。ちょっと最近ずっとヴィっちゃんのこと考えててさ。なんか嫌な予感がして」

「勇利、あんた本当に大丈夫？」  
尋ねる真利の声に心配の色が含まれていることを察して、勇利は座り直した。姉を心配させる意図はまったくなかったのだ。勇利自身にまったく問題はなく、むしろ信じられないくらい良い状態だった。ただ、マッカチンと出会ったことで、ヴィっちゃんのことをハッキリと鮮明に思い出して、心配になっただけなのだ。

「うん、本当大丈夫。うまくやってるよ。ただちょっと気になっただけだから」  
自分の声の真剣さが伝わっているように祈りながら勇利は答えた。  
「もう長いこと会ってないからさ。長谷津を出たのだいぶ前だし･･･ちょっと余計に心配性になってるだけだよ」

「ふーん、ならいいけど」  
まだ疑い深く感じているような声で真利は答えた。  
「ま、話したくなったらいつでも電話しなさいよ。あとあんたのめちゃくちゃなスケジュールで休みが取れるんだったら、父さんも母さんもあんたがちょっとでも帰ってこれたら喜ぶと思うよ」

「うん、調整してみるよ」  
近いうちにその約束を果たせる日が来るように祈りながら、勇利は答えた。もう長いこと故郷の長谷津には帰っていなくて、なんだか遠い記憶のように感じる。どれだけ家族や古い友人と頻繁に連絡を取っていても、それだけでは足りないこともあって、そんな状態はもう何年も続いていた。

「あと、ヴィっちゃんと散歩するとき、リードを付けておいてくれる？」  
どうしてそんなことを頼むのかと真利が聞かずにただ承諾してくれることを祈りながら、勇利は急いで頼みを追加した。何年も経ってから急に今になって不安になる理由などなかったけれど、それでも後悔するくらいなら過保護でいるほうがましだった。  
「念のために、さ」

「いいよ」  
不思議そうな響きがあったけれど、それでも姉の誠実さがこもっているのが勇利には分かった。  
「あと、試合頑張りなね。ミナコさんや西郡さんとこの一家はみんな明後日ライストで見るって張り切ってるよ。三つ子ちゃん達なんて応援バナーとか作ってるんだから」

「ありがと、真利姉ちゃん」  
勇利は小さい笑顔が浮かんでくるのが止められなかった。家族や友達が皆試合を見ているということ、その期待の重みは、時に勇利を押し潰しそうになることもあったけれど、それでも彼らの応援は言葉にならないほど勇利の力になっていた。もちろんその中の何人か、特に勇利の両親は、勇利がここまでするスケートに対する思い、勝利に対する思いを理解してはいなかったけれど、それでも間違いなくずっと勇利を応援してくれていた。我が子と過ごす時間を犠牲にしてまで勇利を地球の反対側へと送り出し、無謀な夢を追いかけて実現するのを手助けしてくれた。そのことに、勇利は感謝してもしきれないだろうと思った。

部屋の反対側からかすかにドアが閉じるカチリという音がして、マッカチンが嬉しそうに吠え、勇利の膝から顔を離してヴィクトルが閉じたドアのところへ、流れてこんでくきた冷たい空気の間を飛び跳ねていく。ヴィクトルの頬は冷気で赤くなっていて、まだ練習着のままだった。明らかにトレーニングから直接戻ってきたという様子だった。

「もう切らなきゃ」  
勇利は真利にそう告げて、じゃあね、のやりとりを急いでしてから電話を切った。ドアの方へ向き直ると、ヴィクトルがドアの前のフックにコートを掛けているところだった。

「誰と電話していたんだい？」  
ヴィクトルが興味深そうに聞いてきて、勇利の会話の内容がヴィクトルにはまったく分からなかったであろうということに勇利はふと思い当たった。ヴィクトルの使う言葉が勇利にとって聞き慣れないのと同じように、勇利の喋っていた言語はヴィクトルとってはまったく聞き慣れない未知の言語なのだ。

「姉だよ」  
勇利はそう返事をして、それ以上特に説明しないことにした。ヴィクトルは多分そこまで興味はないだろうし、きっとこの質問もマナーとして聞いてくれただけだろう。

ヴィクトルはそれ以上聞き出そうとはしなかった。コートを掛けて、特にあてどなくリビングの方へ歩き、勇利の座っているキッチンの方へと歩いてくる。と、キッチンから数歩というところでヴィクトルは足を止めた。突然料理の匂いに気づいたようで、漂ってくる香りの出所はまだコトコトと煮える大きな鍋だ。ヴィクトルは驚いた顔で勇利の方へ向き直った。勇利は慌てて、自分の取った行動が厚かましすぎると思われやしないか心配になりながら弁解をする。

「料理をしたんだ」  
勇利は口を開いてそう告げたけれど、その事実は一目見ずとも明らかだった。  
「昨日の夕食、払ってもらっちゃったし、それに僕をここに泊めてくれているから、ありがとうって言いたくて、お返しに何か出来ればと思って･･･それで･･･」  
勇利は尻つぼみに黙った。支離滅裂な言葉を並べ始めた自覚が出てきて、顔が熱くなり始めた。こうやって口に出すと馬鹿みたいに聞こえる。

ヴィクトルは笑わなかった。その代わりに、ヴィクトルはまるで勇利が食事を作ったという事実を伝えたのではなく何か信じられないほどショッキングなことを聞いたような様子で、口がきけないほど驚いて勇利を凝視していた。

「食べなくてもいいから」  
恥ずかしさを感じながら勇利は付け加えた。やっぱり馬鹿なアイディアだった。ヴィクトルはここに哀れみで自分を泊めてくれていて、しかも結局のところ一晩の宿だけを提供してくれていたはずなのだから、勇利にできる感謝の気持ちを伝えるために一番いいことは、さっさとここから出て行くことだったのだ。こんな意味のない感謝の意を示すようなことをしていないで。

「そんな、食べるよ！」  
ヴィクトルはショック状態から現実に戻ってきたようで、息を大きく吸って料理の匂いを満足そうに鼻で吸い込んだ。  
「とても美味しそうな匂いだ、勇利。ありがとう」

勇利はヴィクトルの表情に作り笑顔や嘲りの兆候を見て取ろうとしたけれど、どこにもそれは見当たらなかった。ヴィクトルは心の底からそう思っているようで、勇利はほっとして力を抜いた。もしかしたら、そこまで悪いアイディアじゃなかったのかもしれない。

「何を作ったんだい？」  
ヴィクトルはキッチンの中へと足を進め、こんろの上でコトコトと煮える鍋の中をのぞき込む。  
「なんだか知ってる匂いだなあ」

「ボルシチだよ」  
勇利は答えた。めちゃくちゃに失敗していませんように、と心の中で祈る。初めて作った全く見知らぬ料理で、インターネットで見つけたレシピと運だけに頼って作ったようなものだった。  
「前に教えてくれたから。大会が終わってロシアに帰るといつも食べるって。故郷の味だけど、自分では料理できないって。あんたが好きな料理とか他に知らなかったし、ファイナル進出も決定してるし、とか、だからまあそれでその、食べられたらいいかなと思ったんだ」

数年前に交わした会話だった。まだ勇利の頭が衝突の負傷でズキズキと痛んでいた時、食べ物のことについて話して、自分でもびっくりするほど心のそこから笑った、あの時。その記憶は、あれからどれだけ時間が経っても、勇利の胸にずっと鮮明に残っていた。勇利は個人的な理由でその夜を容赦なく早く切り上げたけれど、それでもその時初めて、二人は友好的に会話を交わしたのだった。ライバルとしてでも、二人の間に距離を作る嫌味のこもったとげのあるやりとりでもなく、友好的なやりとりをしたのだった。

「覚えてたのかい？」  
ヴィクトルは驚いたように尋ねた。

「うん」  
勇利は頷いた。忘れられる訳がなかった。  
「多分まともな味はしないと思う、僕も初めて作ったし。それに僕はロシア語が分からないから、正しい材料を買ってこられたかどうかも怪しい。だから、食べたくなかったら食べなくていいよ」

「大丈夫、美味しいに決まってるよ」  
ヴィクトルは微笑みながらそう告げて、勇利は胸の奥に残った最後のつかえが取れるような気がした。  
「いつになったら食べてもいいかな？」

勇利は手元のスマートフォンの画面をちらりと一瞥して時間を確認し、頭のなかで逆算する。

「多分、今頃かな」  
タイミングが合っていることを祈りながら勇利は答えた。  
「お腹空いてる？」

「もう、ぺこぺこだよ！丸一日練習した後は、いつもこうなんだ」  
勇利は少しだけ笑った。その感覚はよく分かる。肉体的負荷の激しいトレーニングを一日中受けると、その日の終わりにはいつも耐えがたいくらいの空腹感に襲われる。ヴィクトルも早めに夕食が食べたいと思うだろうと、勇利は期待していた。

二人は急いで必要な皿や食器をキッチンの戸棚から取り出して、勇利は鍋をテーブルへと運び、中央に置く。ヴィクトルはおたまを使ってスープを二つの深皿によそい、一つを勇利に手渡す。そして自分の深皿からスプーンいっぱいにボルシチをすくい上げて、頬張る。勇利は注意深くヴィクトル食べる様子を見守って、反応を待つ。

「Вкусно（フクースナ）！」  
最初の一口を飲み込んでから、ヴィクトルは叫んだ。目がキラキラと輝いている。  
「勇利、これすごく美味しいよ！」

勇利はほっとして笑顔を返し、自分でも一口頬張ってみる。不思議な味だった。食べ慣れた味とは全然違った。けれど、嫌ではない。大好きな故郷の味とは比べられないけれど、でも食べるのに努力が必要な類いの味では全くなかった。

目の前の食事がこれまでに二人の間に張り詰めていた緊張を少し解したようで、勇利にとってその夜はびっくりするほど早く過ぎた。不思議なことに、ヴィクトルと食事をすることは今まで思っていたほどぎこちない感じがしなくなっていた。それぞれの一日がどうだったか、どうでもいいような詳細なことを報告し合って、数日後ロシア大会に出場する選手達について意見を交換し合う。ヴィクトルは勇利よりも長く競技人生を続けていて、年上のスケーター達のことについて詳しかった。その中にはヴィクトルのリンクメイトであり、もうすぐロシア大会で勇利と戦うギオルギーもいた。彼についての話は、ここ数年で初めてというほど勇利を大笑いさせた。お返しに、勇利も自分がピチットとトレーニングをしている時の思い出話をした。とはいえ、勇利が話せるのはその程度だったけれど。勇利の競技人生も長かったけれど、それでもピチットと同じレベルで仲良くなったスケーターはいなかった。あまりどのように他のスケーター達と接すればいいか分からなかった。勝つことは高揚させることだけれど、同時に孤独でもあった。

食事が終わって、心地よい沈黙の中で一緒に片付けをしながら、自分みたいな人間とヴィクトルのようなまったくかけ離れた人がこんなにも自然に一緒にいられる不思議さに勇利は驚嘆していた。過去を一時的に横へ置いて、小さなアパートの空間を共有して一緒に過ごすことができている。

家事が全て終わってから、ヴィクトルは部屋に一つしかないソファへ移動して、片側に勢いよく座る。勇利はぎこちなくソファの隣をうろうろしていた。アパートの中のたった一つのソファにはヴィクトルが座っていて、その隣には十分なスペースがあったけれど、それでも勇利は邪魔になりたくなかった。

「何かこの後、したいことはある？」  
ヴィクトルは尋ね、勇利は首を横に振った。

「いつもしてること、続けてくれて大丈夫だから」  
勇利はそう返事した。ここはヴィクトルの家なのだし、練習から帰ってから、リラックスするためにいつもしているルーティンだってあるだろう。勇利はそもそもここにいるはずではなかったし、長引いている滞在のせいでヴィクトルの生活のリズムを乱したくなかった。  
「いつもは何をしてるの？」

ヴィクトルは肩をすくめて目をそらした。  
「特に何も。昼間は練習に行って、それから帰ってきて休むだけ。本を読んだり、テレビを見たり。時々飲みに行ったりもするかな」

何だか平和そうに聞こえたけれど、同時に孤独そうでもあった。ヴィクトルの肩の横でぎこちなく立っているのが気まずくなって、勇気を出してソファの反対側の端へ移動する。あまり場所を取らないように、そっと慎重に座る。ヴィクトルも反対側の端までつめて、勇利のために空間を作る。

「じゃ、本当に、いつもしてることをしててよ」  
勇利は重ねて言った。ヴィクトルの快い歓迎の限度を超えて滞在した上に、注文が多いと思われたくなかった。また更に一日が過ぎたというのに勇利はまだ他の宿泊先を探してすらいなかった。今だったらすぐに見つかるだろうとは分かっていたけれど。どうしてか、いつも気づけばホテルを探すというタスクは頭からするっと抜け落ちていて、時間が経つにつれてそのことを無視するのが簡単になってくるように思えた。ヴィクトルが提供してくれたのは一晩の宿なのだからまだここにいるのは失礼だと分かっていたけれど、ヴィクトルははっきりと文句を言ってこなかったし、勇利もこのままでいられたらと願っていた。

ヴィクトルは勇利をまるまる一秒じっと見つめて、勇利が本気かどうか確かめた。少しの間があいてからヴィクトルは前を向き、テレビのリモコンを取ると電源を付け、部屋中がロシア語の会話の音で満たされる。

「何か英語の番組が見たい？」  
と尋ねるヴィクトルに勇利は首を横に振った。ヴィクトルの日常的なルーティンをこれ以上崩したくなかった。そもそも勇利にはテレビを見る時間などほとんどなかったし、まったく気にならなかった。代わりに勇利はスマートフォンを取り出して、ニュース記事をいくつか上の空で眺めたあと、ソーシャルメディアを開く。

勇利がソーシャルメディアに投稿するのはまれだった。とはいえ、ピチットはしょっちゅう自分の写真を更新していたし、勇利はいつもそこにくっついてくるおまけで、ピチットの後ろか横かに写っているのだった。昔ピチットに、勇利のファンのほとんどは、ちらっとでも写る勇利を見るために自分のあらゆるソーシャルメディアのアカウントをフォローしてるんだよ、勇利が全然自分の写真を投稿しないから、と言われたことがあったけれど、勇利はあまりそれを信じていなかった。

ソーシャルメディア上に写真をたくさん投稿するもう一人のスケーターといえばヴィクトルだった。ここ数日間でも写真をいくつか投稿していた。ほとんどがリンクでの練習の風景で、チームメイトのロシア人スケーター達と一緒だった。ギオルギーや、女子シングルで見覚えのある赤毛の選手、そしてにらみつけるような顔をしている金髪の10代とおぼしき少年はよく写真に登場した。ありがたいことに、ヴィクトルは今現在誰とルームシェアをしているかということをほのめかすような内容の写真は一つも投稿していなかった。もし報道関係者に知られたら、自分でもうまく説明ができないようなことを公にしたくはなかったし、リンクへの行き帰りは誰もついてきていないことを確認しながら注意を払っていた。ヴィクトルも同じくらいこのことを秘密にしたがっているようだった。

しばらく色々なソーシャルメディアのアカウントの画面をスクロールして、勇利はだんだん退屈になってきた。意識はゆっくりとテレビの方へと移る。どうやらロシア版メロドラマのようなものが放送されているようで、やたら演技がかった話し方や熱のこもった愛の告白などから見て取れた。

ヴィクトルもぼんやりとテレビを見つめていて、一日が過ぎるごとに勇利と同じくらい疲れているように見えた。裸足の足が勇利の前に投げ出されていて、その光景から、ヴィクトルが一日の練習がきつかったと言ったのは嘘じゃないんだ、と勇利には分かった。足を覆っている痣と赤くなった皮膚は長時間の滑っていたこと物語っていて、練習の厳しさが鮮烈にその痕を残していた。自分も足を同じように少しだけ伸ばして、勇利は自分の足を確かめた。勇利の長い練習の一日がもたらした痣が描く模様や剥がれた皮膚は、ヴィクトルのそれと不思議な相似形を成していた。

もっとゆったりとした姿勢に落ち着くと、勇利は意識を画面に戻した。とはいえ、何を言っているのかまったく分からなかったけれど。数分経つとなんとなく物語の大筋は見えてきたけれど、言語の壁はそれでも理解を妨げていた。

ソファの反対側から、勇利がテレビに注意を払っていることに気づいたようで、ヴィクトルは静かにテレビの内容を通訳し始めた。俳優が喋る数秒後に、内容を英語で呟く。番組の流れを中断するほどではなかったけれど、勇利にははっきりと聞こえる声で、ようやく画面の中で何が言われているのか勇利にも理解できるようになった。勇利は心配げにヴィクトルの方をちらりと見た。邪魔になっていないだろうか。けれど、ヴィクトルはまったく気にしていないようで、そのまま通訳を続ける。口から紡がれる言葉が画面の中の俳優たちのそれと一致する。

そうやって少しの間、二人はテレビを一緒に見続けた。二人とも視線は画面に向いていて、ヴィクトルの声が低く後ろで響く。特別わくわくするような、あるいは感動的な番組でもなかったし、デトロイトでピチットが時々勇利を無理矢理つきあわせた、つまらないアメリカ製のドラマに似ていたけれど、それでもこの平和に過ぎる時間は心地よかった。長くて疲れた一日の終わりに、将来について不安になったりこの状況がいかに奇妙かについて考え込むことをせずに、日常的で平凡なことをしてリラックスできる。

しばらくの間テレビを見続けてから、勇利の意識はヴィクトルに戻った。画面からの光が不思議な模様を顔に描いているのを、注意深く見つめる。ヴィクトルはまだソファの反対側の、遠くに座っていた。手を伸ばして触れたければ、ソファから立ち上がらないと無理な距離だった。勇利がここに来てから、ヴィクトルはずっと同じ態度を崩さなかった。ベッドの端のギリギリのまるまる腕一本以上離れたところで眠り、勇利との距離を注意深く保っていた。それがどうしてなのか分からなかった。

初日の夜に何を考えていたのかは知らないけれど、ヴィクトルは勇利との行為に持ち込もうとする意志はないようだった。誰がベッドで寝るかという初日の堅苦しいやりとりから、実はヴィクトルは勇利と寝るつもりがないということが明らかになった。その夜、勇利はそのことに感謝した。丸一日飛行機と空港に閉じ込められ、疲れ切っていたから、とにかく眠りにつきたかった。けれど勇利の時差ボケが治った今もなお、ヴィクトルは勇利と寝ることにまったく興味を示していない。その代わり、ヴィクトルは注意深く二人の間に距離を作っていて、それを少しずつ勇利は不満に思い始めていた。

もしかしたらヴィクトルはもう勇利に飽きてしまったのかもしれない。自分は外見も平々凡々な部類に入るし、経験不足でもあったから、きっとヴィクトルは他にもっといい相手を簡単に見つけることができるだろう。でも、と勇利は思った。この前の世界選手権のあと、勇利にここにいてくれとヴィクトルは告げた時、もしかしたら、もしかしたらこれが二人の間の新しい関係になったのかもしれない、と勇利は思っていた。もしかしたら、彼の人生におけるほんの一握りの刹那の瞬間よりももう少しだけ長く、ヴィクトルと一緒にいられるのかもしれない。

でもそれはもう何ヶ月も前の話だったし、その間にヴィクトルには他にもっと良い相手を探す時間があったはずだ。もし勇利のことを求めているのであれば、きっと今までに何か言ってきただろうし、何か勇利そのことを知らせるようなことをしてきたはずだ。こんな風に注意深く、尊重するような距離を置いていないで。

数分、勇利は自分から行動を起こそうかどうか悩んだ。ヴィクトルの方に手を伸ばそうか、ソファの上を這うようにしてヴィクトルの膝によじ登って、ヴィクトルがもうそんな風に勇利を求めなくなっていないことを祈りながら、自分から何かしかけようか、どうしようか。けれど、自分はヴィクトルの家では訪問客だったし、それにここにいても良い期間はずっと前に終わりを告げていた。何であれヴィクトルが嫌がるかもしれないことをするのは良くない考えだった。そうしたらヴィクトルはついに勇利を追い出し、どこか別の場所に泊まれと言い渡すことになる。その展開は嫌だった。どうしてかうまく説明はできなかったけれど、勇利は一日の終わりにこの部屋に戻ってくることを楽しみにしていた。このアパートに、マッカチンに、そしてヴィクトルのいる場所に戻ることに。もしヴィクトルが勇利を求めないのならば、勇利は今あるこの時間を、自分の欲望のために失うリスクを犯すつもりはなかった。

待つしかなかった。自分ではなく、ヴィクトルの方から行動を起こしてくることを。もしそうなったら、勇利は喜んで従うだろう。もしそうならなかったとしても、勇利はいまあるこの温かさだけで十分だと思わなければならなかった。ただでさえ元々期待していたものよりも、ずっとたくさんのものを手に入れているのだから。

 

 

* * *

 

 

翌朝、勇利はパニックを起こしていた。

今回のパニックは大会を目前にした不安と緊張からではない。もっとずっと良くないことからだった。ここ二日間、勇利はずっと空港にこまめに連絡を入れ、明日のショートプログラムに間に合うように荷物が届くように確認をしていた。どうやら荷物はデトロイトをまだ出発していないらしく、空港の係員は可能な限りすぐに送ることを約束していた。その約束があったので、勇利は実質的にこの問題について考えないようにしてきた。けれど今朝の一通のメッセージによって、徹底的な激しさで不安は一気に戻ってきた。メッセージには、デトロイトで荷物を特定するのに予想以上に時間がかかったこと、モスクワへの到着にはあと二日ほどかかることが記されていた。

この新しい情報は勇利の腹の中をまるで鉛の塊のように重く押し潰した。フリースケーティングまでには荷物は届くだろうけれど、ショートプログラムの時にはまだ衣装は地球の反対側を飛んでいる計算になる。代わりの衣装などないのだ。大会前の練習中にいつも着ている少しゆったりした練習着以外に、氷の上で滑れる洋服は持っていなかったし、衣装なしでジャッジの目を引きつけるなど、勇利には無理に等しかった。衣装なしでは、他のスケーター達と比べたら絶対に道化のように見える。どうすればいいのか分からなかった。

その朝、勇利の頭はそのことでいっぱいで、他の何にも集中できなかった。ヴィクトルがそれに気づくほどだった。ヴィクトルは勇利に、ロシア大会が明日から始まるのでヤコフは出場するスケーターにかかりっきりになっていること、よって今日一日まるまる休みを貰ったことを告げた。勇利が何にも集中できていないことに気づいたヴィクトルは、勇利も同じように今日一日休むことを提案して、勇利は反射的に賛成した。不安と緊張でいっぱいな今は、練習に行っても何も成果が出ないだろうことは目に見えていた。無理してリンクに行ったところで、集中できないせいで満足のいくような滑りができず、そのせいで更に不安と緊張を高める結果に終わるだろう。

朝のパニックの後、いつもだったら頭を切り換える練習の時間がぽっかり空いて、勇利は少しだけ途方に暮れたけれど、心を落ち着けるためにマッカチンと散歩に出かけることをヴィクトルが提案してきた。勇利はほっとしてありがたくそれに従った。何かしら明確な目的を持つことで、心配や不安から意識を反らすことができる。ヴィクトルが自分も散歩に参加するような口ぶりになった時は少し驚いたけれど、それが声になる前に勇利はその思考を頭から追いやった。マッカチンはヴィクトルの犬なのだ。マッカチンに危険がないよう面倒を見るために、一緒に散歩に付いてくるのは当然だろう。

モスクワの街に詳しくない勇利は前と同じようにマッカチンの後をついていき、ヴィクトルもそれに異存はないようで、歩きながら通り過ぎる建物や場所についてのとりとめのない話をしながら一人と一匹についていく。勇利は前からモスクワは美しい街だと思っていたけれど、明るい日中の風景はまさにそれ以上で、雪はほとんど溶けきっていて都会の雑踏が再び戻り始めていた。モスクワは長谷津やデトロイトとは全然違ったけれど、それでも勇利はこの街が好きになった。見慣れた光景ではないかもしれないけれど、この街は美しく、ヴィクトルの解説は耳に心地よい音を奏でていた。

数時間歩きづけると、次第にヴィクトルが道を先導しだして、街の中でも景色が綺麗な場所や屋台が出ているところへ案内し、二人ともそこで立ち止まって食べ物を買った。このあてどない散歩では、勇利はたびたび彫像や建物などの前で立ち止まって、その美しさに見とれ、ヴィクトルもそうやって勇利が街を鑑賞することを楽しんでいるようだった。マッカチンも二人の足下で楽しそうにくんくんと辺りの匂いを嗅いでいた。

一度、勇利が特に興味深い記念碑をじっくりと眺めていた時、そちらに気を取られていたらカシャリという電子音がして、勇利の隣でカメラのシャッターが切られた。観光客でいっぱいの場所だったから、きっとその中の誰かだろうと思って振り向くと、そこに立っていたのはヴィクトルで、カメラは勇利に向けられていた。

「観光っぽい写真もいいかなと思ったんだ」  
ヴィクトルは軽く肩をすくめながら説明した。  
「君は街の風景に見とれていたけど、写真は全然撮ってないからさ」

びっくりして、勇利は確かにその通りだと思った。勇利が自分の写真を撮ることはほとんどなかったけれど、今自分は異国の地にいるのだし、観光のようなものをしていることになるのだ。思い出として写真を撮ることはごく普通のことだし、そのことを勇利のために考えてくれていたことに、ヴィクトルの優しさが垣間見えた。

「まあとにかく」  
ヴィクトルは、街の風景を背にした勇利を見つめながら続けた。マッカチンがその足下で楽しそうに口を開いて息をしている。  
「覚えておきたいことの写真を撮っておくことは、大切だよ」

 

 

* * *

 

 

何時間も街中を歩き回り、マッカチンも次第に疲れてきて、勇利はそろそろアパートに戻ろうと提案した。心配事を横に置いて時間を過ごせるのは心地よかったけれど、それでも現実の状況は忍び寄るように勇利の意識に戻り初め、そのうちきちんと対処しなければいけないということは分かっていた。

しかし、二人と一匹がアパートに戻って来た時、勇利はそこで待ち受けていたものにその思考を一時中断された。ドアの前には大きな箱が山と積まれていて、その全てに同じロゴマークが入っておりしっかりと梱包がされていた。廊下をいっぱいにするほどの箱の山に入る一体何をヴィクトルが注文したのかは分からなかったけれど、別にヴィクトルがいちいち勇利に説明する義理はない。

勇利が驚いたことに、ヴィクトルは手を伸ばして箱の一つに触れ、ラベルを確認すると急いで説明を始めた。

「衣装の入ったスーツケースが行方不明って言ってたのを聞いて、もしかしたら明日までに届かないかもしれないと思ったんだ」  
少しばつが悪そうにヴィクトルは勇利に告げた。  
「俺の昔の衣装をいくつかサンクトペテルブルクから取り寄せた。万が一君の衣装が間に合わなかったとしても、何か着られるものがあるようにと思って」

その言葉を聞いて勇利の動きが止まった。温かさが突然胸の奥から沸き起こって胸から喉元まで満たし、声が出なくなった。信じられないくらい思いやりのある行動だった。誰も、期待も予測すらもしていなかったことだった。ヴィクトルに、勇利を助ける理由などないのだ。勇利が助けを求めた訳でもなかったのに、それでもヴィクトルは、どうやら純粋な親切心だけで、その行動に出た。勇利は驚いた。それ以上に、全身が感謝の気持ちに圧倒されていた。

「ありがとう」  
勇利は声を詰まらせながら言葉を紡いだ。自分の言葉がかすかに震えたのが聞こえた。  
「ヴィクトル、本当に、ありがとう」

「じゃ、まだスーツケースは届いていないのかい？」  
ヴィクトルは尋ね、勇利は首を横に振った。  
「それじゃあ、君がこの中から衣装を選べるように、この箱の山を中に運ぶのを手伝って貰わないとね」

 

 

* * *

 

 

二人で箱の山をなんとか全てアパートの部屋の中に移動し終わると、一人で箱の中を物色できるよう勇利を残して、ヴィクトルは夕食の算段をするためにその場を離れた。ヴィクトルは昔の衣装をいくつか取り寄せたと言っていたけれど、箱を開け始めるとどうやらそこには初めて出場した大会の時からの今までの衣装の全てが送られてきているようだった。

その全てに、一つ一つに見覚えがあった。大部分の衣装は、同じ氷上で戦った時に直接見たことがあるものだった。中でも特に目立って覚えているものもあった。ワインレッドの赤いシャツは特に、勇利は頬を赤くしながら箱の奥の方へしまい直さなければいけなかった。特定の鮮明な記憶が意識の奥底から戻ってくることなしに、その衣装を着ることは無理だった。他の衣装には見覚えがないものもあった。シニアデビューしてすぐの衣装は、勇利が絶対にヴィクトルなど見ないと誓っていた時期のものだった。絶対にヴィクトルのことなど考えまいとしていた時期だった。

衣装の一つ一つは美しかった。個性的で、ヴィクトルが創り出そうとしていたイメージにぴったりと合うように作られていた。勇利の昔の衣装は平凡でつまらないという訳ではなかったけれど、それでもヴィクトルのものと比べると色褪せて見えた。ヴィクトルの衣装の好みは勇利のそれよりもずっと派手で、明るくてパッと目に入る色やデザインなど、勇利が避けるようなものをヴィクトルは好むようで、比べると自分は影が薄く思えた。

明日のショートプログラムでこのどれかを着なければいけないということは分かっていたけれど、勇利にはどうしてもこの中のどれをも自分が実際に着ている想像ができなかった。何よりも、ヴィクトルと勇利は二人とも身体を絞っていて細身なアスリートの体型だったけれど、ヴィクトルの肩幅はより大きく、身長も数センチ高い。より最近の衣装は勇利が着たら道化のように見えててしまう。似合わないし、笑われるのがオチだ。

代わりに、勇利はどんどん次の箱、次の箱へと探し続けた。奥の方から、ついに勇利は自分の中の一番遠い記憶を呼び起こす生地が入った箱を探し当てた。ヴィクトルのジュニア時代の衣装。まだ勇利がヴィクトルのことを憧れとして崇拝していて、誰よりも何よりも愛していた時。若い頃のヴィクトルはまだ背もそこまで高くなく、より細身で女性的で、今の勇利の外見に近かった。数分勇利は中の衣装を次々と取り出していった。何年も昔に見たことのある、スパンコールがふんだんに飾り付けられた白いメッシュ生地の衣装を手にとって一瞬考えて、明るすぎる、とすぐに横に置いた。何かもっとシンプルな、何かもっと自分のスタイルにあったものが必要だった。

白い衣装から目を離して、勇利の指は箱の中をまさぐり、黒い生地を手に取ったところで指が止まった。その生地はもう何年もしまわれていたというのに、完璧な状態で保存されていた。その手触りは柔らかくて贅沢で、勇利は衣装全体を箱から引っ張り出して、全体が見えるよう目の前に広げた。

ヴィクトルがこれまでに着てきたすべての衣装の中で、勇利はこの衣装を一番はっきりと覚えていた。黒い生地とメッシュの上に、クリスタルの欠片が上体の片側にちりばめられ、ハッとするような赤色がひらりとスカートのように広がる腰の半分を覆う布の裏に広がっていた。

思い出せる限りもうずっと何年もの間、勇利が毎晩見つめていた衣装だった。自分の目標を見失わないために、あの日を忘れないために、勇利が部屋に飾っていたポスターの中で、ヴィクトルが着ていた衣装。子供の頃に、まだヴィクトルが世界で一番素敵な人だと信じていた時、子供の頃に、ヴィクトルが出場した大会を見に行った時に、着ていた衣装。もう何年も前に、ヴィクトルが勇利の心を粉々に打ち砕いて、今二人をここへと導いた道へと突き進ませるきっかけとなった、あの日の衣装。そして、誰もいないロシアのリンクで、もう半分忘れてしまった遠い記憶のプログラムを、まるで彼のように滑っていた時に、彼のように自分がそれを着ていることをイメージしていた衣装。勇利の心にただ一つだけ、平穏をもたらしてくれたあのプログラムの、衣装。

たった一つのとりたてて無難な衣装だけれど、とてもたくさんの記憶が結びついていた。多すぎるくらいで、勇利はそれに圧倒されかけた。けれど、ここまで見てきた衣装の中で、勇利にもはや選択の余地はなかった。着るべき衣装はこれだった。自分の人生の全ての面に、ヴィクトルはもうずっと深く編み込まれ続けていたから、なぜだか妙にぴったりに思えた。まるで運命が二人を指さして笑っているかのように、不思議な釣り合いがとれていた。

勇利はそれ以上他の衣装を物色しなかった。もうどうするかは決めていた。

 

 

* * *

 

 

その夜、ヴィクトルが腕を伸ばした分だけ離れたところで眠りについて、勇利はその顔を観察した。指で触れられない代わりに青白い頬の輪郭を目でたどって、ここ数日新しく分かった事実について考え直していた。

勇利の頭の中にはもう何年も、勇利の耳に毒を囁くヴィクトル・ニキフォロフが存在していた。心に焼き付けられた記憶は、どれだけ時間が経っても何度も何度も繰り返し再生され、色褪せることも、その痛みが和らぐこともなかった。もうずっと長い間、勇利はヴィクトルが一体どういう人間か知っているつもりでいた。勇利はヴィクトルがどういう人間か知っていたし、憎んでいたし、心の底から絶対に打ち負かしてやりたいと思い続け、それが勇利をここまで連れてきた。その道がどれだけ困難でも、今まで起きた全てのことをもってしても。

けれど勇利の中のヴィクトルは、あの悪意に満ちた子供の夢を易々と握りつぶす冷淡な生き物は、ここへきて突然、目の前で眠っている男からは全然違って見えた。表情はリラックスしていて、平和そうに、青白い月明かりの下で眠っている。ただ勇利が困っていると聞いただけで、迷いなく勇利に泊まる場所を提供した。何の義理も責任もないのに、勇利が何らかの衣装を確保できるようにと、手間と苦労をかけてあれだけの箱を取り寄せてくれた。微笑んで、声を上げて笑って、同じように勇利を笑顔にして、笑い声を上げさせて、今まで感じたことのないような気持ちをもたらした。

目の前で眠るヴィクトルは美しかった。けれど、それよりも何よりも、ヴィクトルは優しかった。見返りや報酬を求めるような優しさではなく、ただ純粋に、優しかった。

勇利が子供だった頃に、ヴィクトルは勇利の心を打ち砕いたかもしれないけれど、けれどヴィクトルだってあの時は子供だったのだ。二人とも子供だったのだ。今の自分があの頃の少年とはまったく違うように、もしかしたらヴィクトルにも変化があったのかもしれない。人生とは時間をかけて人間を形作っていくものだ。二人とも、ずっと同じでいられる訳ではない。

もしかしたら、何年も勇利の頭の中にいたヴィクトルは、もう現実のヴィクトルではないのかもしれない。

 

 

* * *

 

 

翌日のショートプログラム。今までの準備と練習のすべてをもってしても、勇利はまだ準備不足に感じていた。スケート靴も、そしてついに衣装も手元にあったけれど、それでもこれまでの練習ではまだどのようにこのプログラムを滑るべきか、解決策は見つかっていなかった。

チェレスティーノには観客を誘惑するようにと、性的な魅力を前面に出すのだと言われていたけれど、どうやったらそれが出来るか勇利には分からなかった。観客はおろか、自分の演技に点数を付けてファイナル進出の可否を決めるジャッジ達を誘惑する方法すら分からなかった。ファイナルへの出場資格を得ることができるか、手ぶらでホームリンクに戻ることになるのか、それがここで決まるのだ。

ヴィクトルはもう既にファイナル進出が決定していた。今ここで失敗したら、ヴィクトルと直接対決する前に失敗したら、二度とヴィクトルと顔を合わせることができないだろう。ロシア大会が終われば勇利はモスクワを、ヴィクトルの元を去る。もしファイナルに出場できないとなったら、次に会えるのはまた何ヶ月も先だ。

その朝、二人は別行動を取る必要があって、アパートで別れた。勇利は早朝練習のために直接スタジアムに向かわなければならなかったし、ヴィクトルはヤコフや他のスケーター達と合流しなければいけない。本当だったら出場選手でないヴィクトルがこの大会を見に来ることは出来ないのだけれど、ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフがスケートリンクに入ろうとするのを止める者は誰もいなかった。

他のスケーター達がそれぞれの演技をしている間、勇利は自分のプログラムを頭の中で復習した。ジャンプやステップシークエンスを何度も何度も、完璧にイメージができるようになるまで頭の中で繰り返した。けれど、まだ何かが足りなかった。プログラムはまだ機械的に感じた。勇利をここまでの順位に押し上げた、勇利のスケーティングを特徴付ける感情が抜け落ちていた。頭の後ろの方で、勇利は自分に対する疑いが暗雲のように広がっていくのを感じていた。全てがおしまいになるのは今年かもしれない、立ち直れないほど失敗するのは今年かもしれない、という恐怖が、髪の毛を引っ張るように取り憑いていた。

もし勝ちたいのなら、勇利にとって誘惑とは何かを考えなければいけない。

自分自身では認めたことはなかったけれど、誘惑に少しでも近いものと言えば、数少ない希少な体験は経験していた。ベッドを共にしたことのあるたった一人の人、性的な誘惑と言えるものに一番近いものをしたことのあるたった一人の人は、ヴィクトルだった。

勇利がロシアに来てから、一度も勇利に触れなかったヴィクトル。触れることへの興味すら示さないヴィクトル。同じアパートで過ごすことになったからこそ、強制的に側にいることになっているけれど、それ以外では近くにすら来ないヴィクトル。距離を保っているヴィクトル。

最後に、本当の意味で夜を共に過ごしてから、もうだいぶ月日が過ぎていた。勇利の期待に反して、事実だと思っていたすべてのことに反して、ヴィクトルが勇利に、ここにいてくれと頼んだ夜。一緒に過ごせる時間を少しだけ長く勇利に許してくれて、あの夜の思い出を、ぼんやりとした夢の中で、肌に軽く触れる指や夜の闇に響く歌声の記憶を、勇利は胸の奥に大切に抱きしめていた。

二人が一緒に過ごせる時間が長続きすることはないはずだった。どれだけ勇利がその時間を少しでも延ばそうとしている時でも、勇利はそのことは分かっていた。勇利がどれだけその思い出にしがみつきたくても、その時間はまるですくい上げた砂のように指の隙間からこぼれ落ちていく。けれど、新しく慣れてしまったやり方で、側に少しでも長くいられたらと、勇利はずっと願い続けていた。そしてこの数日間を一緒に過ごしたことで、胸の奥の欲望は耐えがたくなるばかりだった。もっと、もっと。もっとヴィクトルに触れたい、ヴィクトルが欲しい。今や勇利はいつだって、そうやってヴィクトルを求めていた。

前に、それを手にしたことはあった。どうしてか、どうやってか、すべての理性と偶然と運に反して、勇利はヴィクトルのすべてを、その情欲も、渇望も、情熱も、全部を絡め取ることができた。ヴィクトルのすべてを絡み取って、そしてほんの一瞬だけ、たった一晩だけ、釘付けにすることができた。そして、勇利はそれを再び繰り返した。また、三度、四度と、勇利はそれを求めてヴィクトルの元へ繰り返し戻るようになった。そして、何よりも、ヴィクトルはそれを許して、勇利を求めた。その数少ない瞬間の中で、その数少ない共に過ごした夜の間、その数秒だけ、勇利はヴィクトルの世界の中心になれた。

勇利は観客を誘惑する方法など知らなかった。ジャッジを誘惑する方法も知らなかった。けれど、突然、自分にとって誘惑とは何かが、分かった気がした。

他のたくさんの人々がヴィクトルを手に入れられる。勇利の知らないやり方で、ヴィクトルの知らない面を知っている。だってヴィクトルはヴィクトルで、偉大すぎて、勇利の瞳にはその姿は炎のように輝いていて、眩しすぎて、ずっとしがみついていられる訳がなかったから。けれど勇利は、たとえそれが一瞬だけだったとしても、ヴィクトルの注目を集める方法を知っていた。ヴィクトルの視線を、出来るだけ長く独り占めにする方法。ヴィクトルの視線が確実に自分に向くように、そして自分だけに向くようにする方法を、勇利は知っていた。

自分はヴィクトルを誘惑したことがある。今度もできるはずだ。またヴィクトルに、自分が欲しいと思わせられるように。それが勇利の知っていることで、理解できることだった。このプログラムはヴィクトルを誘惑するために、ヴィクトルのために滑るのだ。そうすれば、また、もう失われたかに思えたあのやり方で、再びヴィクトルを手に入れることができるかもしれない。

リンクの中心へと滑り出し、勇利はスタジアムの中をぐるりと見回して、観客の顔の間に素早く視線を巡らせる。一分ほど経ってすぐには目当ての顔が見つからず、ヴィクトルが来ていないのかもしれない、見ていないのかもしれないと心配になった。けれどスターティングポジションを取るために振り向くと、一瞬銀色の髪が視界に入り、ヴィクトルがリンクサイドでヤコフとギオルギーと共に、氷の上に立つ勇利を見つめているのが見えた。

『観客を誘惑するように演技しろ』  
チェレスティーノはそう言ったが、勇利はもっと良い方法を知っていた。  
『ヴィクトルを誘惑するように演技しろ。ヴィクトルに、僕が欲しいと思わせろ。絶対に目が離せないような演技をしろ。僕のスケートで誘惑すれば、またヴィクトルを手にすることが出来るかもしれない』

[音楽](https://open.spotify.com/track/6uYBM67Zhj9DvGwoJPEdPI)がスタジアム中に響いた。弦楽器の音が空気を震わせ、勇利は身体中をメロディで満たしながら演技を始める。曲が始まってすぐに、一瞬の僅かに躊躇うような間がメロディとメロディの合間に訪れ、勇利はそれを使ってヴィクトルが立っている方へ向き直り、リンク越しにその視線を掴み取りにいく。

『僕を見て』  
そう言おうとする。身体と視線だけで、そのメッセージを伝える。  
『絶対に、僕から目を離さないで』

リンクの上からの距離ではヴィクトルが実際に勇利を見ているかどうかは分からなかったけれど、勇利は祈り続けた。音楽は続き、勇利はその旋律の流れに乗った。挑発的な音色に身体の動きを任せ、記憶で身体をいっぱいにしながら、滑る。ヴィクトルの視線が自分だけに向けられている記憶。その手が肌を撫で上げ、息が出来なくなるほどキスをした記憶。人目を忍んだ夜の記憶、世界がたった二人だけのものになって、ヴィクトルの視線が勇利に、勇利だけに向けられたあの瞬間。二つの身体がきつく押しつけられて、その熱と、ヴィクトルを腕の中に抱きしめる悦楽に溺れた、あの瞬間。

勇利は記憶に身体の動きを支配させた。記憶が、身体を駆け抜け、物語へと紡ぎ上げられていく。勇利は誘惑をしかける側で、ヴィクトルを虜にしたことがあるのだから、もう一度同じことができるはずだ。すべての身体のしなり、すべてのステップで、自分自身を魅惑そのものにする。たった一人のために、その人のためだけに、勇利は滑る。その視線が欲しい。その視線の持ち主に、もっと見ていたい、終わらないでほしいと、思わせたい。

もしかしたらヴィクトルはもう勇利のことに飽きてしまっているのかもしれない。もしかしたら、二人の間にあった関係はもうなくて、この時間も終わりを告げるのかもしれない。けれど、もしそうでないなら、もし、ヴィクトルもまた勇利を求めてくれているなら、そして何らかの理由でそれを躊躇っているのなら、それを終わりにしたかった。勇利と同じように、ヴィクトルにはスケートの言葉が分かるはずだ。勇利が屋根の天辺に立って叫ぶようにプログラムを滑れば、ヴィクトルにはそのメッセージが伝わるはずだ。

『前にこうやって、僕を手に入れたでしょう。もう一度、できるんだよ』  
勇利はそう言いたかった。ヴィクトルと勇利の間に存在した色々なことはこんがらがって複雑に絡み合っていたけれど、これだけはシンプルだった。二人の間にあった、たった一つの確実なこと。他の何もかも分からなくても、勇利に理解できた、たった一つのこと。

『僕を求めるだけでいいんだ。言葉にするだけでいいんだ』

大会当日までに積んできて長い時間をかけた練習の中で、勇利はずっとこのプログラムに苦戦し続けてきた。プログラムに必要な情熱を込められず、ジャッジと観客を魅了する物語を作り上げられなかった。けれど、今は違う。今は、最高の気分だ。まるで自分の一部のようにこの物語を滑ることができている。まるで、終わって欲しくない、と思っている自分がそこにはいた。魅了する力を手に入れた感覚を、どこかでヴィクトルが見ていてくれているその確信を、失いたくない。

けれどどれだけ願っても、音楽は終わりに近づいていく。あまりにも早く、最後のクレッシェンドがスタジアム中に響き渡って、勇利は最後のスピンに入る。抱きしめるように両腕を身体に回した姿勢で、曲が終わる。大きく息をつきながら、一気にどっと疲労が襲ってくるのを感じる。

観客の轟くような歓声と割れんばかりの拍手が一気に沸き起こり、賞賛を勇利に浴びせかけ花やぬいぐるみなどの品々がリンクへと投げ込まれていく。けれど、勇利の目はたった一人の男に集中していた。眼鏡なしでははっきりとヴィクトルの表情は見えず、何を考えているかは分からなかった。けれど、勇利にはヴィクトルの輪郭が見えた。身体と顔がまっすぐ勇利を見つめるように正面の氷を向いていた。

ヴィクトルはこちらを見ていた。ヴィクトルは勇利を見たのだ。そして、何よりも、勇利から目を離さなかった。

 

 

* * *

 

 

meshkol @ meshkol · 10分前  
勝生勇利めちゃめちゃヤバかったな今日 #ロシア大会

jahloveangel @ jahloveangel · 9分前  
どうして勝生勇利がSPの衣装をロシア大会で変えたのかは分かんないけど、いやいや全然良かったよ！ #ロシア大会 #イケメン

Erik @ erikashinigamichan · 8分前  
勝生勇利にならあのブレードに踏まれてもいい、多分自分は感謝する #ロシア大会 #なんつー色気 #あのSPはヤバい

  
Redmau @ redmau · 8分前  
勝生のSPが頭から離れないし離す気もない #ロシア大会

  
Vkings @ vkings · 7分前  
勝生勇利のSPの衣装はすごく見覚えのあるものだった。どこで見たんだっけな･･･o.O instagram.com/p/Man6FoALPHN/ #ロシア大会 #気づかないと思ったのかもだけど #気づいたよね

  
Crimson @crimsonrebel · 6分前  
@vkings マ　ジ　か･･･　嘘だろ

  
Viktuuri @ history-maker-viktuuri · 6分前  
@vkings 絶対あの衣装どこかで見たことあると思った!!!!

  
Sulfuric Animus @ sulfuric-animus · 5分前  
勝生勇利がSPをヴィクトル・ニキフォロフの昔の衣装で滑ったなんて信じられないし、これってどういうことなの?????気になりすぎて死にそう #ロシア大会 #ヴィク勇

Wanderer @ thatwandercat · 5分前  
みんな落ち着け、勝生の衣装変更にはちゃんとした理由があって現実はお前らの妄想よりずっとつまらんぞ nbcsports.to/8iaPRl #ロシア大会

  
Supreme Kohai @ supreme-kohai · 4分前  
全国の腐女子が下らんことで大騒ぎして論理的な説明を完全スルーする瞬間 #ロシア大会 #残念な連中

  
Noir @ leblacknoir · 3分前  
一応この勝生・ニキフォロフの衣装事件で何が起きてるのか気になってる人に説明するけど、何が起こったかというと勝生の荷物がロシア行きの飛行機の便でロストバゲージになって→ 1/3

  
Noir @ leblacknoir · 2分前  
コーチとリンクメイトと一緒にモスクワに滞在してたニキフォロフから予備の衣装を一時的に借りることになったんだって→　2/3

  
Noir @ leblacknoir · 2分前  
だから全然みんなが言ってるほど面白い話じゃないよ。あとちゃんと証拠もあるからね　ttp://ipt.it/8jKp8Bzaq 3/3

 

Reese @rreese996 · 1分前  
勝生の衣装変更にちゃんとした理由があるのは分かってるんだけど、それでも気になっちゃうよね･･･ #ロシア大会

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

その夜、勇利がアパートに戻ってきたのはだいぶ遅くなってからだった。

ショートプログラムが終わってから、やることが沢山あった。報道陣にはインタビューを求められるし、写真は撮らなければならないし、明日のフリースケーティングのために公式のコメントを出したりしなければならなかった。リンクを降りると大勢の人々に囲まれ、勇利はヴィクトルと話すことはおろか、一目見ることさえ出来なかった。ヴィクトルは勇利の演技が終わるとヤコフと共に姿を消し、そのあと人前には出てこなかった。勇利はそれが一番だと思った。ヴィクトルと公の場で話すことは、自分が表に出したいこと以上のものを報道陣の残忍なほど鋭い批判の目に晒すことになるし、それはヴィクトルも分かっていた。人前では距離を保って、二人はライバルだという見せかけを保つ方が得策だった。

誰も勇利がヴィクトルの家に泊まっていることを知らなかったし、勇利は誰に知らせるつもりもなかった。二人の間に何が起きているか、スケーター達について気軽に交わされるゴシップの話題の外では誰も知ることがなかったし、この状態を保っている方が二人のためにもなるのだ。

報道陣の多くが、勇利の衣装変更に興味を示した。国内大会で着ていたものとは全く違う衣装だということには殆どの人が気づいていて、中でも観察眼の鋭いレポーターはそれがどこからもたらされたか気づいていた。ヴィクトルが同じ衣装を着たのはもう何年も前のことだったけれど、それでもこれはヴィクトルがジュニア世界記録を更新した時のもので、この競技のファンであれば簡単には忘れられない記憶だった。

勇利にできたことはただ、質問に正直に答えることだけだった。航空会社の手違いで荷物が紛失し、コーチと共にモスクワに滞在していたヴィクトルが、ギリギリのところで助け船をだしてくれて、荷物が届くまでの一時的な代替として、自分の衣装を貸してくれることになったのだ、と。嘘ではなかったし、ゴシップ好きなレポーターが事実関係を確認したければ、空港へ一本電話を入れるだけで事の次第は証明される。

ショートプログラムが終わってすぐに、勇利は自分の電話にメッセージが届いていることに気づいた。紛失した荷物はモスクワに向かう最中で、明日の朝には引き取りに行ける。フリースケーティングには間に合うのだ。勇利は報道陣に、明日のフリースケーティングでは元々の自分の衣装で滑ること、そしてヴィクトルの衣装を今シーズン着続けることはなく、これはただ一時的に借りただけのものだということ、そして、勇利に着られるサイズであるということ以外に、この衣装を選んだ特別な理由はないことを説明した。

レポーターのほとんどはその答えに納得したようで、勇利はそれ以上墓穴を掘らずにその場を離れることができた。それでもアパートに戻れるまでにはまだ何時間もかかった。帰り道を誰にも見られないようにしなければいけなかった。

玄関のパネルに番号を入力してドアを開け、階段をゆっくり上がる。アパートのドアはいつものように、そしてありがたいことに、鍵がかかっていなかった。元々招かれた期間をはるかに超えて滞在していたから、ヴィクトルが勇利に出て行けという可能性はいつでもあった。ヴィクトルが申し出てくれたのは一晩の宿で一週間ではなかったけれど、それでもどうやらヴィクトルは勇利がこの申し出に甘えるのを許しているようだった。

ドアを開けて中に入ると、真っ先に勇利を出迎えたのは飛んできた茶色い毛玉で、勇利は笑いながらそれを抱きとめた。マッカチンもずっと勇利を待っていてくれたようで、熱心にペロペロと顔を舐めてくる。勇利はしゃがんで耳の後ろを優しく撫でて、マッカチンは嬉しそうにワンと大きく吠え、尻尾をぶんぶんと振る。

「君は今日、一位だったね」  
上から声がして見上げると、数歩先にヴィクトルが立っていて、一人と一匹をじっと見つめている。

「うん？」  
ヴィクトルの言葉の意図が分からないまま、勇利は返事をした。一日の終わりの順位表を見ていないのだろうか？もしかしたら早くスタジアムを出なければいけなかったのかもしれない。

「君のスケーティング･･･」  
ヴィクトルは口ごもり、半歩足を踏み出して、また立ち止まった。ヴィクトルが何をしようとしているのかその意図が掴みきれず、勇利はヴィクトルが動き出すのを待った。ヴィクトルは勇利のスケーティングを見た。ということは、メッセージは伝わったはずだ。勇利が何を望んでいるのか。けれどヴィクトルはまだ二人の間に数歩距離を残したまま立ち止まったままで、それ以上近づいて来ようとしなかった。

ヴィクトルはじっと勇利のことを見つめていた。何かを探すような瞳には、見覚えのあるような、それでいて新しい光が煌めいている。身体の傍に降ろされた片手が、関節が白く浮き上がるほどぎゅっと握りしめられていたけれど、ヴィクトルは動かなかった。ただそこに黙って立っている。まるで何かを待っているかのように。途切れた声の言葉にならない続きが、まだ二人の間をさまよっていた。

もしかしたら、勇利はずっと正しかったのかもしれない。ヴィクトルが絶対に自分の演技の意図を見抜けないなんてことはなかったけれど、それでも勇利の誘いをヴィクトルが断る可能性は確実にあった。あいまいで、けれど勇利にとって大切になってしまった、この不思議な関係を終わらせる可能性は、十分に。もしかしたら、ヴィクトルはもう、そろそろ終わらせる時だと決断したのかもしれない。

勇利がヴィクトルのアパートにやって来て以来、そういう行為をしそうな素振りをヴィクトルは一切見せなかったし、勇利がその意図をはっきり示した今でもそうだった。もしヴィクトルがこの関係を終わりにしたいと言うのなら、勇利はそれを受け入れて、手放すことしかできなかった。けれどヴィクトルがそう告げるまでは、はっきりと声に出して、言葉に出して伝えるまでは、勇利はまだ、自分が間違っているかもしれないというかすかな希望にしがみつくことができた。なぜかは分からないけれど、ヴィクトルはただ躊躇しているだけなのだと、そう思うことができた。自分には分からないけれど、ヴィクトルには何か理由があるのかもしれないと。

勇利はゆっくりと立ち上がった。マッカチンの温かな重みがまだ足にのしかかっている。今、勇利の前には選択肢があった。ここで選ばなければ、二度と機会はないだろう。もしここで何もしなければ、勇利は自分自身を守ることができるけれど、ヴィクトルを一時でも自分のものにできる機会は永遠に失われる。もし勇利の方から動き出せば、勇利が何を求めているか誰の目にも明かなほどはっきりと示せば、ヴィクトルに拒絶されるかもしれない。そして、付随する痛みと屈辱も覚悟しなければいけない。けれどヴィクトルはまだ勇利をじっと見つめていて、もし自分を拒絶したいのなら、さすがにもう既に何か言葉に出して言っているだろうと勇利は確信した。このまま自分から動かなければ、何も分からないままだだろう。けれど少なくとも自分の方から動けば、その先に待ち受けるものが何であれ、先に進めることは確かだ。

ためらいがちに、勇利は一歩、二歩と足を踏み出して、二人を隔てる距離を詰める。勇利が動き出すとすぐにヴィクトルも前に進み出て、二歩ほどのところで、ちょうど真ん中で向かい合う。間近で向かい合うとすぐに、勇利は手を伸ばして、ヴィクトルに後ずさりする十分な時間を与えながら、手をヴィクトルの頬に添え、自分の顔も近づける。

「勇利」  
ヴィクトルが息を吐くように名前を呼ぶと、勇利は少しだけ背伸びをして、最後の数センチの距離を縮め、唇がヴィクトルのそれに優しく触れる。数秒の間触れあった唇が離れると、勇利は顔を離してヴィクトルの反応を見守った。

ヴィクトルは息を吐き、目をぎゅっと閉じると、まるで安堵したかのようなため息を漏らした。次の瞬間、ヴィクトルの手は勇利の髪をまさぐり、勇利は頭ごと引っ張られてキスに引きずり戻される。ヴィクトルの唇は熱を持っていて、指はきつく勇利をぴったりと抱きしめている。嬉しさが洪水のようにわき出すのを感じながら、勇利はキスの中に溶けていく。一瞬、ヴィクトルは拒絶するんじゃないか、ここ数日の注意深い物理的な距離の置き方は、もう勇利に対する興味を失ったからなんじゃないかと不安になったけれど、ヴィクトルのキスの仕方からは、勇利のその考えは大きく間違っていることが伝わってくる。

まるで気持ちに身体がついていかないとでもいうように、ヴィクトルのキスは激しく性急だった。まるで今までずっと我慢していて、そしてついにたがが外れたかのようだったけれど、そんな解釈は馬鹿馬鹿しい。だって勇利はずっとこれを望んでいて、もちろんそんなことはヴィクトルには分かっていたはずなのだ。

勇利はキスを返した。深く指をヴィクトルの肩に沈ませて、瞼が閉じるのに任せ、感覚に全身を持って行かれる。これが恋しかった。これが欲しかった。これなしではもう、勇利は生きていけなかった。ヴィクトルと過ごした日々は、ヴィクトルのすぐ近くで、けれど触れることは叶わないまま過ごした時間は、苦しかった。ヴィクトルの隣で過ごすこと、この数日間ヴィクトルと共に過ごしたことは、勇利が求め期待したそれ以上だったけれど、それでもまだ足りなかった。ただ客として彼のアパートで過ごすことだけでは、近いのに触れられない距離で過ごすことだけでは、足りなかった。この感覚が欲しかった。ヴィクトルを感じたかった。ヴィクトルに求められていると感じたかった。その感覚がどれだけの短い時間しかもたなくても。

キスを深めて、ヴィクトルは二つの身体をより近づける。勇利の身体にのしかかる体重は、背中に壁を感じるまで重みを増す。ヴィクトルはキスをやめず、勇利は少しだけ背伸びをした。そこまで身長差はなかったけれど、それでも僅かにヴィクトルの方が背が高く、今の体勢でヴィクトルの激しいキスに応えるには勇利が少しだけ背伸びをしなければならず、踵を浮かせてつま先立ちになる。

キスを続けたまま、ヴィクトルの手は髪から滑り降り、首筋から肩にかけてをなぞっていく。痛いほど壁に押しつけられ、勇利は手をヴィクトルの首の後ろに伸ばして、顔が同じ高さになるように少しだけ下へと引っ張る。

それに応えてかがむ代わりに、ヴィクトルは勇利の太腿の後ろを掴んで抱き上げた。勇利もすぐに飛び上がるようにして本能的に両脚をヴィクトルの腰に回して、バランスが崩れないようにする。新しい体勢になって二つの顔が同じ高さで出会い、よりキスがしやすくなる。ほとんどヴィクトルが勇利の全体重を支えていることに気づいた。勇利の脚が腰に巻き付いたまま、壁に押しつけるようにして、二人の体重を支えている。

どうやってヴィクトルにこんなことができるのかは分からなかったけれど、全く文句などなかった。この瞬間を、もうずっとずっと待っていたのだ。そして今ここについに欲しかったものを手に入れて、でもそれだけじゃ満足できない、我慢できないと感じている自分に気がついた。ヴィクトルにずっとキスしていてほしい。触るのをやめないでほしい。この瞬間が、終わらないでほしい。

長年の身体トレーニングの賜物か、勇利の体重を支えるヴィクトルはどうやらその負担をまったく感じていないよううに見えた。けれどキスはもっと激しく、もっと深くなっていく。その様子は、まるでお預けを食らっていたのは勇利ではなくヴィクトルの方のようだった。

このままヴィクトルが続けても勇利としては良かった。もし求められたなら、壁に押しつけられて立ったままめちゃくちゃにセックスしたって良かった。けれど、もしそれを許したら、この時間はすぐに終わってしまう。それは嫌だった。そんなすぐに終わらせてしまう訳にはいかない。

「ヴィクトル」  
息を吐くように勇利は言った。言葉を口にするだけの時間、唇をキスから離す。  
「ベッドルーム」

ヴィクトルは僅かに身体を離し、勇利は両脚を解いて床に降ろす。二人の身体はまだぴったりと寄り添っている。ヴィクトルの手を掴んで、勇利はベッドルームへと歩きだすと、ヴィクトルも興奮した様子のまま、ぴったりとついていく。部屋に入るとヴィクトルは身体を一瞬離して後ろを振り向き、ドアを閉めて鍵をかける。

「マッカチン」  
困惑した表情の勇利を見てヴィクトルはそう告げ、勇利は笑いそうになってしまった。勇利は考えもしなかったけれど、確かにどれだけ勇利がヴィクトルのペットが大好きだったとしても、それでも、マッカチンの目の前で行為に及ぶというのは確かにちょっと･･･

ヴィクトルの手が勇利の顔をまさぐって、再びキスに引き戻す。今度はもっと優しく、けれど変わらず深く、誠実なキスだった。ゆっくりとヴィクトルは勇利を後ろ向きに歩かせ、ベッドへと導いて、キスをしたままマットレスの端に座らせ、自分も隣に座る。角度が変わってぎこちなくなり、勇利は靴を蹴るようにして脱いでベッドの上によじ登り、ヴィクトルもすぐに後を追う。

ヴィクトルの近くに座れるように移動して、膝の片方をヴィクトルの太腿を挟むように下ろして、勇利はキスを再開する。密着した二つの身体の感覚に、ヴィクトルの感覚に、全身を持って行かれる。勇利を引き寄せるようにヴィクトルは後ろ向きに倒れ、座った姿勢から完全に横たわる姿勢になり、勇利はキスをやめずに上にのしかかる格好になる。

姿勢の変化でもっと自由に動けるようになり、勇利はその強みを利用して、首筋にあてがわれていた両手を胸元へと下ろし、シャツのボタンを素早く外す。

いつもこの時間が訪れる時、いつも勇利がヴィクトルに触れ、ヴィクトルも勇利に触れ返す瞬間、勇利はいつも、これが最後かもしれないとはっきりと分かっていた。今は特にそうだった。いつだって、勇利はもっと欲しかった。ずっと続いて欲しかった。終わって欲しくなかった。けれど、ヴィクトルはいつでもこれを終わらせることができる。この時間を終わらせて、この曖昧な関係だって終わらせることができる。永遠にヴィクトルと一緒にいられることなど絶対にありえないことくらい、勇利にだっていつも分かっていた。だから、勇利はいつも二人の時間を、瞬間の積み重ねで測るのだった。その方が簡単だったから。

けれどヴィクトルと一緒にいて、長い時間を一緒に過ごして、この気持ちはどんどん悪化するばかりだった。そのうちヴィクトルが離れて行くとき、もっとつらくなるだけだった。一緒に過ごしてきて、勇利はヴィクトルの新しい一面を知った。優しくて、親身になってくれるヴィクトル。勇利はヴィクトルに離れて行ってほしくなかった。こんなに自然に、ヴィクトルの生活の一部になることができたのだ。けれどそれは同時に、勇利がここを出る時も、同じくらい自然に、簡単に、勇利が消え去れるということを意味している。簡単に、勇利は元からいなかったことになる。ヴィクトルはマッカチンとスケートとこの世界から隔絶された小さなアパートのある人生を続けていき、勇利はもう二度とこれを手に入れることはできない。何か、ここに残していきたかった。何か、はっきりとヴィクトルの心に残るような記憶を、残していきたかった。記憶の彼方に忘れ去られてしまった、初めての出会いの時とは違った、何か、はっきりと残るような記憶を。

二人が初めて出会った時、勇利は沢山のファンの中の一人だった。一瞬投げかけられた視線はすぐに次の子供へ移り、簡単に忘れ去られてしまった。けれど勇利の側では、その記憶は頭に永遠に焼き付いてしまった。そして今、ヴィクトルにはもっと沢山の選択肢がある。勇利が今いる場所を、すぐにとって代わりたい人などたくさんいるのだ。勇利はこの場所を譲りたくなかった。ヴィクトルに覚えていてほしかった。自分の手でヴィクトルを快感へと導いて、勇利の一部を心のどこかにとっておいてほしかった。この後、全てが消えてなくなったとしても。

シャツの最後のボタンを外しながら、勇利は露わになったヴィクトルの胸にキスを落としていく。どんどん下へとたどっていき、じきに腰のくぼみまでたどりつく。熱い呼吸が肌の上を撫でていく。

数分の一秒の僅かな一瞬、勇利は躊躇った。このままこれをするべきかどうか。ヴィクトルは勇利の初めての、そしてたった一人の相手だった。勇利が知っていたすべては、ヴィクトルから教わったのだ。今までの邂逅はすべて、ヴィクトルにリードを任せるか、前回の経験を頼りに前へと進んだ。けれど、これはまだ未知の領域で、頭では分かっていたけれど現実はまったく違う。ちゃんと上手くヴィクトルを気持ちよくできるか、それとも落胆させるような結果に終わるか、分からなかった。

あまり考えないようにして、勇利は手を伸ばして目の前のズボンのボタンを外してジッパーを下ろす。それ以上先に進む前に、勇利はヴィクトルを見上げた。ヴィクトルがこれをさせてくれるかどうか、本当に今からやろうとしていることを欲しがっているのか、確認したかった。

横たわっていたヴィクトルは両腕を支えに僅かに起き上がる。シャツはゆるく肩の回りに引っかかっていて、頬は赤く、表情は無防備だった。

「勇利」  
口を開いて出たその声は喉に詰まったように聞こえて、勇利は躊躇した。ちゃんと意図を確かめたかった。

「君がやらなくてもいいんだ」  
ヴィクトルはそう言ったけれど、けれどその目にははっきりと欲望が見て取れた。目の前で勇利が跪いている様子に、瞳孔が大きく開いている。

「僕がしたいんだ」  
勇利はそう返し、その言葉にヴィクトルが息をのむのが見えた。唇が僅かに開かれて、ひゅっと小さな音が喉元から漏れる。  
「しても、いい？」

「ああ」  
ヴィクトルの声に躊躇いはなかった。  
「もちろんだよ」

勇利は急いでヴィクトルのズボンのボタンを外し終えると、ヴィクトルは腰を浮かせて、ボクサーパンツと共に勇利が引っ張るままに任せる。勇利は取り払ったそれをベッドサイドの床へ放り投げる。一連の作業を終えると、勇利はヴィクトルの脚の間に戻って跪いた。唇から漏れる息がヴィクトルのペニスの上を撫でていくのに任せる。まず最初に何をしたらいいか、事前知識があればよかった、と勇利は思った。ヴィクトルが何を求めているのか、少しでも事前に分かっていれば。けれど、勇利には何の知識もなかった。ただ、身体の直感に従って進むしかなかった。

躊躇いがちに勇利は先端に口づけ、ヴィクトルがそれに反応して息を漏らすのが聞こえる。それに勇気づけられ、勇利はペニスの裏側を舐め、口へと含む。知っている何とも違うしょっぱいような変な味が舌の上に感じられた。頭上からヴィクトルが大きな声で何かをロシア語で叫んで、勇利は頭をもっと深く沈め、ヴィクトル自身を深く口に含み、頭を引いて沈めてを繰り返し、先端を舌でくるくる回すように舐めあげ、皮膚に歯が触れないようにする。

ヴィクトルの反応から察するに、どうやら勇利の経験不足は仇とはなっていないようだった。勇利は躊躇わずに行為を進める。頭を沈める度により深く口に含む。喉の奥にペニスが触れるほど深く含むと、勇利は思わず少しだけ咳き込んだ。深く含んで喉の奥で咳き込む代わりに、勇利は根元を手で包みこみ、口の動きに合わせて扱いて、手を上下させる。

ヴィクトルはその刺激に切ない息を漏らして、身体を起こして支えていた腕が限界に達したのかベッドに横たわった。勇利にもベッドを通じてその振動が伝わってくる。勇利が高みへと導くごとに、ヴィクトルの呼吸の激しさが増していく。

その反応に勇気づけられて、勇利は手も口も勢いを緩めずに行為を進める。頭を引く度に動きを変え、ヴィクトルのペニスを舐めたり吸い上げたり、口から完全に出てしまうほど頭を引いて、先端を焦らすように舐めあげてから、深く深く頭を沈める。手の動きも合わせながら、反応したヴィクトルが喘ぎを上げるのが聞こえる。

数分後、勇利は一度完全に口を離して、呼吸を整えようとする。顎が痛んできて、唾液が口の隅から糸を引いていたけれど、ヴィクトルが立てる声や音だけで勇利は何でもできそうだった。この気持ちに何時間も浸っていたくて、やめたくなかった。

「勇利」  
ヴィクトルの声が勇利の思考を中断し、見上げると勇利をまっすぐ見つめてくるヴィクトルと目が合った。大きく見開かれた目は、僅かなアイスブルーが大きく開いた黒目がちな瞳孔を彩っている。ヴィクトルは完全にめちゃくちゃな状態に見えた。髪はぐしゃぐしゃで、顔は真っ赤で、上がった呼吸で胸板が上下している。美しくて、美しすぎて、永遠に目をそらしたくなかった。

「勇利。もし･･･もっと、するなら･･･ここで、やめないと」  
ヴィクトルは上がった呼吸の合間に言葉をねじ込むように喋り、全身に力が入っているのが見て取れた。ぴんと張り詰められた糸のようにヴィクトルは身体を保って我慢していて、それでも筋肉が僅かに震える。  
「君は･･････俺は、もう･･･」

ヴィクトルは言葉を失って、勇利は真っ先にさっきまでしていた行為に戻る。ヴィクトルを気持ちよくさせたかった。めちゃくちゃなままで、余裕がないままでいて欲しかった。このままずっと続けたい。ヴィクトルが勇利の下で蕩けてしまうまで。けれどヴィクトルが発した言葉の現実味が、勇利を止めた。終わって欲しくない。今終わるなんて嫌だ、まだだ。勇利は躊躇った。

代わりに勇利はベッドによじ登ってヴィクトルの上に馬乗りになると、ヴィクトルが起き上がって目が合う。ヴィクトルの手が勇利の髪をまさぐるように差し込まれ、頭を引っ張るように下へと導いて、唇が触れあう。

キスの間勇利は目を閉じていたけれど、ヴィクトルの声が聞こえて目を開ける。少し頭を引いて、両手が勇利の頬に触れ、優しくその場で包み込む。

「信じられないよ、勇利」  
ヴィクトルは囁いた。温かい手が頬を包み、瞳は勇利だけを見つめている。  
「君が俺にどんなことをしているか、勇利には想像もつかないだろうね」

それは事実ではなかった。自分がヴィクトルに対してできることを、勇利は正確に理解していた。勇利はヴィクトルに氷の上で勝負を挑み、挑発することができる。こうやって二人だけの時には、視線を独り占めにして、自分にされるのと同じように、我を忘れるほど蕩けさせることができる。もう何年もやってきたことだった。一瞬の間だけヴィクトルの時間を盗んで、ほんの僅かな間だけ、彼を手に入れる。

答える代わりに、すべての渇望と欲求をむき出しの皮膚に焼き付けるように、勇利は再び口づけた。ヴィクトルの手は首の後ろを撫で上げ、肩をたどって腰のくぼみへとたどり着く。触れあった唇を押すようにしながら、ヴィクトルは座り直す。再び二人の顔の位置が同じ高さになる。かろうじて引っかかっていたシャツを、肩をよじらせて脱いで、ベッド脇の床に放り投げ、勇利のシャツも同じように脱がそうと引っ張る。勇利は熱を持ってそれに従い、両腕を上げてヴィクトルが頭から勇利のシャツを脱がしやすいようにする。シャツはヴィクトルのそれと同じ場所に放り投げられた。

勇利はまだ両膝をヴィクトルの太腿の側について馬乗りになっていたけれど、今はもうどちらかというと膝の上に座る姿勢になっていた。その近さに勇利は身をよじらせた。もっと欲しい。もっと欲しいと伝えたいけれど、どうしたらいいか分からない。

「何が欲しい、勇利？」  
勇利の心が読めるかのようにヴィクトルが尋ねる。まるで勇利が今何を考えていたか知っていたかのようだ。

「ヴィクトルが欲しい」  
何を口にしたか意識すらしないで勇利は言った。その言葉はごく自然に口をついた。言葉に出すととても簡単だった。  
「僕の、中に、欲しい」  
付け加えたその言葉に、ヴィクトルは息の詰まった音を漏らす。

『あなたを感じたい』  
勇利の頭は言葉を紡ぐ。声にはならないけれど。  
『あなたにも僕を感じてほしい。僕を感じて、僕のことを忘れられないくらいに』

数秒、ヴィクトルは勇利をただじっと見つめていた。焼き付けるような視線。その瞳は氷ではなく、炎だった。勇利は頬が赤くなるのを感じて視線を反らす。

「あの、あれ･･･」  
勇利は尋ねかける。全部言わなくてもヴィクトルが意味を分かってくれることを願いながら。

「あるよ」  
ヴィクトルは少し茫然としたまま返事をして、それを探しに動き出す。膝立ちになっている勇利の下からすり抜け、寝返りをうつようにして移動し、ベッドサイドの引き出しへ手をのばし、中に入っているものを掴む。包み紙に入ったコンドームをベッドの方に放り投げる。手が届く距離にある目的のものをまさぐるのには邪魔だった。小さな潤滑剤のボトルを、ベッドの真ん中で膝立ちになって待っている勇利の元へと持って行く。

「自分でやりたい？」  
ヴィクトルはボトルの方を目で指した。  
「それとも俺が？」

「ヴィクトルがいい」  
勇利の答えにヴィクトルも異論はないようで、勇利を抱き寄せてキスをする。ヴィクトルの手は下へとさまよって、勇利のズボンのボタンを外し、この邪魔な布きれを勇利が身体をよじるようにして脱ぐのを、引っ張り下ろしながら手伝う。ズボンと下着を両方取り払って、ベッドの脇へ放り投げる。

ヴィクトルは勇利をもっと近くへと抱き寄せて、胸と胸が触れあうほど向かい合って膝立ちになる。ヴィクトルは勇利の膝の間に脚を広げて座り、勇利の脚が腰を挟み込むまで抱き寄せる。片手で勇利の頬を撫で、顔を近づけさせてまたキスをする。同時に、もう片方の手はボトルの蓋を開け、中の液体をたっぷりと指の上に塗りつける。

優しくヴィクトルは勇利の後ろへと手を伸ばした。数秒の間指は後孔の回りを円を描くように触れ、ゆっくりと中へ入っていく。その感覚に思わずつま先がぎゅっと曲がり、唇から漏れた息の音が聞こえた。ヴィクトルはその声をも熱を持って飲み込んで、その親指は勇利の頬を優しく撫でる。

「止めてほしかったら、ちゃんと言うんだよ」  
ヴィクトルは言って、勇利は笑いをかみ殺した。これを止めるなんてことは、一番勇利が欲しくないものだった。

ヴィクトルは狂おしいほどゆっくりと動いた。優しく、少しずつ勇利の入り口を解し、だんだん勇利の息が上がって、もっと、もっと、と喘ぐまで続く。やっともう一本指が増やされて、勇利は自分の爪が柔らかな白い肌に食い込むほどヴィクトルの肩を握りしめる。食い込んだ爪の痛みもヴィクトルは気にならないようで、あるいはその逆で、より激しく勇利にキスをしてから、更に指をもう一本増やす。その感覚は最高だったけれど、けれどまだ足りなかった。中に入った指が四本に増えて、その感覚に声が漏れても、まだ足りなかった。もっと欲しかった。もう待てなかった。

氷の上にいるときは自信を持てた。その自信は、勇利が他のどこかにいるときはほとんど持ったことのないものだった。けれど今、勇利はその感覚を呼び起こそうとしていた。今日、ヴィクトルを誘惑しようとした演技を、その仮面を、呼び起こす。ヴィクトルの視線を釘付けにして、自分だけを見てと、誘惑したあの時の感覚を。

勇利は片手でベッドに放り投げられたコンドームを掴んで、包み紙の端を歯で噛みちぎって開ける。もう片方の手はまだヴィクトルにしがみついていた。後孔にあてがわれた指の動きが止まり、勇利は失われた感覚に切ない息を漏らす。急いでコンドームを包み紙から出し、先端を指先でつまむと、目の前のヴィクトルが、いいよ、というようにひとつ頷いて、勇利は先端から根元にかけて手を添えるようにして、コンドームを装着する。これで合っていますように、と祈りながら。

勇利の手が皮膚を撫でる感覚に、ヴィクトルの喉から息がつまったような声が上がる。その隙に勇利はヴィクトルの両肩を掴んで、再び完全に横たわる姿勢になるまで押し倒し、馬乗りになる。後孔にあてがわれた指は位置が代わったことでですべて抜かれて、代わりに手は勇利の腰に添えられている。

「いい？」  
文章をきちんと成立できないまま勇利が尋ねると、ヴィクトルは息を詰まらせて「ああ」と頷き、指が勇利の腰に食い込んでくる。

身体の下にヴィクトルのペニスが感じられて、勇利は固く高ぶった熱に自身を合わせ、ゆっくりと身体を沈めていく。内側が満たされ、恍惚のため息が漏れ、勇利は目を閉じた。完全に座る姿勢になり、勇利は数秒動きを止めて、新しい、圧倒的な感覚に慣れようとする。少し経って目を開けると、ヴィクトルがこちらを見上げていた。瞳には炎のような煌めきが輝いている。

月明かりがカーテンの開いた窓から差し込んで、青白い光が横たわったヴィクトルの姿を浮き上がらせる。その肌はアラバスターの彫刻のように白く、髪の銀色はまるで希少な金属のように輝いていた。勇利はこの姿を忘れないだろうと思った。この光景を、これから大切に胸の奥にしまって生きてく。もうすぐ勇利はここを出て、ロシアを離れ、ヴィクトルの元を去る。このアパートの中に閉じこもって、二人だけの小さな世界に夢中になった。この世界では他の何も、誰も関係なかった。けれど、そのドアをノックしてくる外の世界は確実にあって、現実という外の世界に呼び出されたら、勇利はそれに従わなければならない。ヴィクトルと過ごしたこの数日間は、まるで美しい夢のようだった。決して手に入れることのできない世界を垣間見せてくれた。けれど、勇利にもそこに残していけるものがある。ヴィクトルに自分の記憶を、このアパートで、このベッドの上で共に過ごした記憶を、自分がいなくなった後も、持っていて欲しかった。

ずっとヴィクトルと一緒にいられることなどできないということは分かっていた。勇利みたいな人間が、ヴィクトルみたいな人を独り占めできる訳がない。ヴィクトルは美しくて、成功していて、彼の一言さえあれば世界だって手に入るだろう。勇利はそんな人と釣り合う人間ではなかった。ヴィクトルを地上にとどまらせておくことなどできない。けれど、その必要はなかった。最初からそんな期待もしていなかった。ここにヴィクトルがいる。今、勇利の目の前で、勇利と共に。その事実、この瞬間、それだけが今意味のあることだった。

勇利は動き出す。少しだけ身体を持ち上げて、再び沈む。角度を僅かに変えて、より深く。その感覚にヴィクトルは喉の奥から息の詰まった声をもらし、額を玉のような汗が覆い始めて、髪が額に張り付いている。無意識に勇利は手を銀色の髪の間に通し、額から外すように梳いた。動きを止めて、じっと見つめる。

「勇利、お願いだ」  
ヴィクトルは息を詰まらせて告げ、わがままな勇利の一部は頭の中でその光景に歓喜の声を上げた。自分はあのヴィクトル・ニキフォロフに懇願させることができる。他の誰でもないヴィクトルが、今まで自分にさせてきたのと同じように。

それに喜んで応える以外の選択肢などない。勇利は再び動き出した。両手をヴィクトルの両肩について支えにしながら、マットレスにより深くヴィクトルを押し倒しながら、腰をくねらせ、ペースを上げる。すぐに二人の息は上がり、小刻みな喘ぎが響く。勇利は手を伸ばして、内側に溜まりつつある欲を満たすために自身に触りたかったけれど、そうしたらすぐに終わってしまう。終わって欲しくなかった。

けれどその必要もなかった。ヴィクトルが手を伸ばして勇利のペニスを掴み、勇利の腰の動きに合わせながら上下に扱く。反対の手で勇利を抱き寄せ、自らも半分起き上がりながら、噛みつくようなキスをする。その感覚は良すぎて、圧倒的すぎて、勇利はキスを続けていられなくなり、ヴィクトルの肩に顔を埋める。ヴィクトルが悦楽の果てへ自分を連れて行くままにされながら、最後にもう一度深く沈み込む。快楽が身体の中を突き抜けて息が出来なくなり、肺が酸素を求めて喘ぐ。

ヴィクトルは上体を起き上がらせて勇利を座らせる格好にする。ぐったりとヴィクトルの肩にもたれかかったまま、勇利は上り詰めた高みから少しずつ降りはじめる。短く鋭い息を繰り返す。

ヴィクトルの顔は勇利の髪に埋もれていて、勇利は頬に優しく手が触れるのを感じた。肩から起き上がると目の前にヴィクトルの顔がある。ヴィクトルは息が混ざり合うほどの距離で額と額を合わせ、腰を動かし始めた。勇利の快感を引き延ばして、限界が来るまで動き続ける。かたく噛みしめた唇の奥から、声にならない喘ぎが漏れ、達しながらヴィクトルは勇利の唇を貪るように、燃えるように口づけた。

数分、勇利はそのまま動かなかった。ぴったりとヴィクトルにしがみつきながら、この瞬間を終わらせたくないと思いながら。けれど最終的に、姿勢を保ち続けていた太腿の筋肉が痛みに音を上げ、勇利はやむを得ずヴィクトルの上から降りる。それでもまだ身体を寄り添わせながら。ヴィクトルは勇利の肩に最後に一つキスをしてから離れ、コンドームを外して結ぶと、ベッドから滑り降りて数歩足を進め、部屋の隅にあるゴミ箱に投げ捨てる。

その姿を勇利は見つめていた。ヴィクトルの美しくて完璧な裸体、動く度に収縮し波立つ背中の筋肉に見惚れていた。ヴィクトルはその作業が終わるとすぐに振り返って、突然勇利は自意識過剰になった。自分の身体がヴィクトルの視線に晒されいることに気づく。ヴィクトルもまるで記憶に焼き付けるかのように、勇利のことをじっと見つめていた。

目を反らす代わりに、勇利はベッドを覆うシーツの中に隠れることにした。ヴィクトルも数秒後に中に入ってくる。この数日間共に過ごしていた間、夜の間は二人とも注意深く距離を置いていた。ベッドのそれぞれの側の端から離れないようにしていたけれど、今回はヴィクトルが近づいてきた。優しく勇利を抱き寄せ、半分ヴィクトルの上に覆い被さるような格好になる。勇利の頭はヴィクトルの肩の上で、滑らかな肌にぴったりと触れている。

呼吸に合わせてヴィクトルの胸が上下し、かすかな心臓の音が沈黙の中に聞こえる。充足感の中、ゆっくりとしたリズムを刻んでいる。その音は安らかで、勇利が眠りに落ちようとしたそのとき、突然あることを思い出して勇利はビクリと身体を震わせ、上体を起き上がらせると、ヴィクトルもつられて起き上がる。心配そうな目がこちらを見ていた。

「どうしたの？」  
ヴィクトルは尋ね、勇利は回りを素早く見渡し、床に放り出された脱ぎ散らかした洋服の中に、目的のものを見つめる。

「僕の携帯」  
勇利は説明する。起き上がらなくていいものなら起き上がりたくはなかったけれど、そうもいかない。  
「朝のアラームをかけないと。明日はフリースケーティングだから」

この時間がずっと続くことを願いながら、何時間もずっとヴィクトルとベッドの中で過ごせることを願いながら、そうはいかないと勇利は分かっていた。ドアの向こうでは現実が待っていて、勇利は立ち向かわなければならないのだ。

「どうしても？」  
ヴィクトルは尋ねて、その声があまりに拗ねた響きをしていたから、勇利は思わず吹き出した。ヴィクトルにとっては、とんでもなく早い時間に勇利のスマートフォンのアラームで起こされるのはあまり嬉しいことではないのは間違いないだろう。早朝練習の前に、空港へ衣装の入ったスーツケースを取りに行かなければならないのだから。けれど勇利に寝坊をしている余裕はなかった。勝たなければいけない試合があるのだ。ファイナルへ進出したければ、またヴィクトルに会いたければ、そんなリスクを冒している余裕はなかった。

「どうしても」  
勇利は答えて、ベッドから滑り降りて床に落ちていたズボンのポケットからスマートフォンを手に取ると、素早く画面を開いて明日の朝のアラームをオンにする。作業を終えて勇利はベッドに戻り、シーツの内側にあるヴィクトルの肌の温かさにくっつくようにして丸くなる。

「明日のフリーをすっぽかしたら僕は失格になって、ファイナルに出られなくなる。そんなことはさせないよ。僕はファイナルに進出してあんたに勝つんだから」  
自分でもびっくりしたことに、その言葉は冗談のような響きを持って口からこぼれ出た。脅迫のような宣戦布告ではなく、今までしたことのない、軽いじゃれあいのような響き。  
「そう簡単に、僕を捨てられると思わないで」

「ああ、勇利」  
答えるヴィクトルの声は柔らかく、けれどどうしてか、場違いのような憂いの響きがそこにはあった。  
「何があっても、俺はそんなこと思わないよ」

 

* * *

 

 

翌日、勇利は表彰台の一番上に再び立っていた。腕には花束が、首からは金メダルが下げられている。ロシア大会の金メダル。ファイナルへの出場を確約するものではないけれど、その目標には確実に一歩近づいていた。勇利は嬉しくて、誇りに思って、幸せで胸がいっぱいだった。

観客席の中でヴィクトルがこちらを見つめていた。ヤコフの隣に経って、ギオルギーが銅メダルをカメラに向かって掲げて立っている表彰台の方を見つめている。公には、ヴィクトルはリンクメイトであるギオルギーを応援しに来ていることになっているけれど、勇利は表彰台に上がった時からヴィクトルを見つめていた。ヴィクトルの視線は一度もロシアのスケーターへさまようことなく、勇利から離れなかった。

ヴィクトルは何を考えているのだろうと勇利は考えた。自分が表彰台を上っていって、ファイナル進出へ、そして二人が戦う氷上へととまた一歩近づいていく。もうすぐ勇利はロシアを離れ、ファイナルへの出場権を確保するために、グランプリシリーズの残りの大会を戦い抜かなければならない。そしてヴィクトルも、サンクトペテルブルクに戻って最終調整をして、スケーティングを完成させる。

二人が過ごしたこの場所は、不思議な中立地帯だった。初めて、競技者同士としてではなく、まったく何か別の関係として、時間を過ごした。けれど次に会うときはリンク越しに対決をする時だ。再びライバルとして相対し、同じメダルをめぐって火花を散らす。スケートをすることは二人の血の中に流れていて、何があっても氷の上の戦いを、観客の声援を、そして首から提げられる冷たい金属の感覚を、諦めることはないだろう。もしそうなったら、もはや同じ人間ではないだろう。

二人はこれからもずっと変わらないだろう。いつだって競争と対決の中で、にらみ合う。金メダルを追いかけながら。

けれどこの瞬間、表彰台の上に立ってヴィクトルが自分を見つめているこの瞬間、勇利は笑顔が広がるのを止められなかった。ただ一人に、ただ一人だけに向けられた笑顔。

そして最高だったのは、ヴィクトルも笑い返してくれたことだった。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者後書き  
> 少しずつですが前に進んでいますね！もちろん、全てが解決した訳ではありません（例えばユーリ・プリセツキーがまだ出てきていないということは、この後また色々あるということですね！）が、二人の関係は進展しています。っていうか勇利、そろそろ初対面のことをヴィクトルに話していい頃じゃないかな？彼は知るべきだと思うよ！
> 
> あと、勇利と真利の会話について疑問に思ってる人がいたら、これはこのシリーズでヴィっちゃんを死なせないための伏線です。私の脳内設定では、YOI本編のヴィっちゃんは車に轢かれて亡くなったので、ここでは勇利が真利にヴィっちゃんをリードから離さないよう頼んだことで、ヴィっちゃんは死にません。
> 
> また、前の章のコメント(AO3)で、「読んでもらえるか分からないけれど･･･」とか「コメントすみません」って書いて下さる方がいるけれど、みんな！友よ！私を生かしてるのは皆さんのコメントです！！謝らないで下さい！10章のコメントにはすべてお返事したつもりです。見落としがあるかもしれませんが、わざとではありません。
> 
> 少し横道にそれますが、このシリーズにおけるこの章の勇利の状況は、YOI本編4話最後の「ヴィクトルがいつまでいてくれるかも(中略)分からない。だから神様、どうか今だけヴィクトルの時間を僕に下さい」この台詞にとても近いです。ヴィクトルの側にはずっといられないと勇利は考えているので、手に入れられる限られた時間だけで満足しようとしているのです。
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblrへのリンク](https://kazliin.tumblr.com/)  
> またお会いしましょう！
> 
> Rey xx
> 
> 使用楽曲
> 
> 勇利のSP - 愛について〜EROS〜、YOI本編スケトラより


	12. It's Wonderful To Fall (Let's Love and Risk It All)（落ちていくのは最高の気分、この愛に全てを賭けよう）

グランプリファイナルのためにソチに到着した時、勇利が感じたのはものすごくほっとした気持ちだった。

 

長い空の旅から解放された安堵感だけではなかった。まだ数週間しか経っていないのに、もうロシアを恋しく思っている自分に勇利は気がついた。モスクワを離れた後はデトロイトで短い時間を過ごし、日本大会に出場するためにすぐに飛行機に乗った。大会での成果は上々で、自国で滑るのはやはり気分が良かった。熱心なファンの応援は勇利の自信を底上げしたけれど、それでもショートプログラムではまだ何かが足りないと感じていた。ロシア大会の時の完成度に近づけることはできなかったけれど、それでもファイナル進出は確実という点数を取るのには十分だった。

 

ソチに着いた時、窓の外では雪が降っていて、勇利は微笑んだ。氷の結晶が辺りを舞っていて、モスクワを思い出した。立ち往生して、破れかぶれになって、そしてヴィクトルの申し出をありがたく受けることにして、その後に起きた全てのことを引き起こした元凶の、冷たい雪。モスクワを去ってから、朝、ベッドで寝返りをうっても反対側に誰もいないのことに気づくのは、変な気分だった。非合理だと分かっていても、ぽっかり穴が空いたような気持ちを勇利は強く感じていた。あそこには一週間しかいなかったのに。習慣が形成されるには短すぎる時間。それでも、ヴィクトルやマッカチンや、彼らの小さなアパートで過ごすことを、勇利は心地よく感じていた。あの、外の世界から切り離されたような、小さな空間で。

 

ロシアを離れてからの数週間で色々なことがあって、それが余計に離れていた時間を長く感じさせた。最も大きな出来事は23歳の誕生日だった。その日は日本大会の直後で、普段ならすぐにデトロイトに戻ってファイナルのためのトレーニングを再開するのだが、今年は少しだけ長く日本に残ることにした。ミナコや西郡夫妻と共に、家族が応援に来てくれて、皆で勇利の誕生日を祝ったのだった。

 

八年前にデトロイトに向かうために日本を出てから、勇利はずっと後ろを振り返らないよう努力してきた。スケートをキャリアとして選んだことを後悔するようなことは何もなかったし、その選択が自分をここまで連れてきた訳だけれど、それでもどれだけ時間が経っても、家族のことは恋しかった。両親と真利は何度かデトロイトを訪れたけれど、彼らには温泉の経営があり、勇利には調整しなければいけないスケジュールがあり、15歳で長谷津を出てから家族に会ったのは片手で数えられるくらいだった。家族だけでなく友人もそれは同じで、彼らも何度かデトロイトを訪れたものの、時が過ぎるにしたがってそれぞれの人生の中で役割や責任も増えていって、長谷津との距離は文字通り海を隔てるほど遠かった。一週間に一度は電話をするようにはしていたけれど、それでも電話越しと実際に会うのでは天と地の差があった。

 

日本での大会は勇利の家族や友人達にとっても好都合で、みんなで会場まで勇利を応援しに行くと真利から伝えられた時、勇利はとても嬉しかった。出場試合の関係で、ショートプログラムの前にはあまり皆と過ごす時間は作れなかったけれど、観客席から応援バナーを掲げる姿は見えた。応援バナーは西郡家の三つ子にも分かるようカタカナで記されていて、観客席の喧噪の中からも、彼女たちの応援の声が聞こえてきそうだった。試合が終わると勇利は賞賛と応援と、主に三つ子からの勢いよいハグで迎えられた。勇利はこっそり三つ子を選手専用エリアに連れて行き、選手たちが準備する姿を見せてあげたのだった。

 

約束通り、優子の子供達はフィギュアスケートへの愛を胸に大きく抱いて育っていて、その姿は、勇利がまだ鮮明に思い出せる自分が子供だった頃の記憶と重なりあった。三つ子たちにとってこれは初の国際試合観戦だった。これまで勇利が出場した試合は、彼女たちにとっては海の向こうだったし、飛んでいくにはまだ幼すぎた。会場に来た三人とも起きているすべてのことに圧倒され、感動して、興奮で地に足が着かないといった様子だった。勇利はこの三人がいつまでも覚えていられるような思い出を作ろうと心に決めて、子供を3人連れて歩いている様子が他の選手たちから怪訝な目で見られても気にしなかった。

 

大会が終わっても勇利を含めた全員が延泊をして、勇利の誕生日を祝った。どうしてか、今年は一歳年を取るというのにあまり何かが変わったとは思えなかった。今までも誕生日を大げさに祝ったことはなかったけれど、それでも家族と時間が過ごせるのは心地よかったし、ここ何年間もの間なかったやりとりをして祝うのは気分が良かった。

 

家族が観戦しにきて勇利が一番嬉しかったのは、ヴィっちゃんだった。大好きな相棒とこんなに長い間離ればなれになってから再会するのは嬉しくて涙が出そうだったし、勇利はできるだけヴィっちゃんと時間を過ごすようにして、とことんヴィっちゃんを甘やかした。マッカチンと過ごした時間で、勇利はどれだけ自分がヴィっちゃんを恋しがっているかを実感していたので、再会は本当に嬉しかった。ヴィっちゃんは相変わらず勇利に忠実で愛情たっぷりで、きっとマッカチンと気が合うだろうな、と勇利は思った。デトロイトへ出発した時も、ヴィっちゃんに別れを告げたことが今までで一番つらかった。一人と一匹はいつも一緒で、どれだけ時間が経ってからの再会でも、その関係は変わらなかった。

 

日本大会が終わってすぐに、ヴィクトルからメッセージが来た。メダル獲得に対する祝いの内容だった。勇利は反射的に礼儀正しい敬語で感謝の返信を送って、その後ヴィっちゃんの写真に短くコメントを付けて送った。ヴィっちゃんのことはヴィクトルにも話したのだし、あれだけ長い時間マッカチンと一緒に過ごさせてもらったのだから、同じようにヴィっちゃんのことを伝えるのが礼儀だろう。数秒後、ヴィクトルから返ってきたメッセージはハート型の目をした顔と犬の絵文字が並んでいて、勇利はその愛すべき子供っぽさに声を出して笑いそうになったけれど、嬉しかった。その後すぐにマッカチンが愛らしくうなだれている写真とともに、「マッカチンも会いたがってるよ」のメッセージが来て、勇利はその写真とそれに込められたメッセージに胸の奥が温かくなった。

 

モスクワを去ってから、二人の間の実質的なやりとりはそれだけだった。だからこそ、ロシアに来て勇利がほっとした本当の理由は、自分に正直に言えば、そこにあった。最後にロシアにいたのは、ヴィクトルに会ったのは、そんなに前という訳ではなかった。せいぜい数週間経つか経たないかだった。けれど、どうしてか、その数週間はとても長く、引き延ばされて感じた。

 

冷静に考えれば非合理的で下らない感情だった。ヴィクトルに会わずに何ヶ月も過ごすことなんて当たり前だったのだ。そもそも一年に二回会うか会わないかくらいだったのに。けれど突然、それでは十分だと思えなくなった。ヴィクトルの側で過ごした時間は、ヴィクトルが側にいないことを前よりずっとハッキリと教えてくる。それがたった数週間だったとしても、勇利はグランプリファイナルをいつもよりずっと楽しみにしている自分に気がついた。もちろん、滑ることは楽しみだった。けれど、ヴィクトルに会えることも、楽しみだった。

 

チェレスティーノと共にロシアに到着すると、勇利たちはすぐにホテルに向かい、珍しくそれぞれの部屋を取ることにしたチェレスティーノとは違うフロアの部屋に向かう。数分後、コーチから用事があって出かけてくるので、戻るのは遅くなるというメッセージが届いた。勇利は了解のメッセージと共に明日の集合時間の確認をしてから、ベッドに座ってぼんやりとした。特にすることがない。夜というには早い時間で、リンクに行くには遅すぎたけれど、ベッドに入って眠るには早すぎる。どのみち体内時計をロシア時間に直すために、もう少し起きていなければならないのだ。

 

ぼんやりと勇利はスマートフォンの画面をめくる。特に何を見ている訳でもなかったけれど、振動と共に通知音が手の中で響いて勇利の意識はそちらへ向かう。メッセージの通知をタップしながら送信者の名前を見て、それがすぐに誰だか分かる。

 

**ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ：**

> 飛行機が着いたって聞いたよ。もうホテル？

 

「うん」と勇利は急いで返事をして、すぐに送信ボタンを押す。数秒後、また通知音が鳴る。

 

**ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ：**

> 選手達のうち何人かで、明日のショートの前に一緒に夕食をとろうかって言ってるんだ。一緒にどう？

 

長く感じられた数分間、勇利は躊躇った。いつもだったらこういった選手同士の社交的な場は、たとえピチットが懇願したとしても、すぐに断っている。表彰台を独占する勇利を憎んでいるであろう選手達と、なんとかぎこちなく会話をしようと気まずい時間を過ごすことを考えると、勇利はベッドの中に丸まって隠れていたかった。勇利は社交的なタイプではなかったし、一応大会中にその場をしのぐ世間話などはできたけれど、パーティーや食事は別だった。試合の後、スケーターを祝うパーティに出ることは、まるで彼らを蹴落としてきた自分の勝利を祝うようで無神経に思えたし、試合前の会食だったとしても、居心地は悪かった。勇利はいつもただつきあいで呼ばれているようにしか思えなかったし、誰も本当は勇利に来てほしいなどと思っていないのだと思っていた。

 

けれど、今回はヴィクトルだった。ヴィクトルが誘っているのだ。ヴィクトルは勇利よりもたくさんのメダルを取っている、スケート界のリビングレジェンドだ。もしヴィクトルがいれば、勇利がいても特に害はないだろう。他の選手たちがヴィクトルにも来て欲しいというなら、勇利ばかり憎まれるということはないだろう。ヴィクトルがいれば、気まずくないかもしれない。

 

何よりも、誘ってきたのはヴィクトルだった。もう何週間も会っていないヴィクトル。勇利がどうしても考えることをやめられない相手。いつもだったらショートプログラムが始まるまで他の選手たちには会わないのだけれど、勇利は待ちきれなかったし、ヴィクトルが来てくれと言うのなら、その何の問題もない誘いを断る理由などなかった。その場の視線は確実に勇利ではなくヴィクトルの方に向かうだろう。そう考えて、勇利は短い了解のメッセージを送る。ヴィクトルは数秒後、笑顔の絵文字で返事をしてきて、その下には時間と住所が書いてあった。地図アプリで調べると、どうやらホテルから歩いて数分のところにあるレストランのようだった。

 

約束の時間の30分ほど前になって、勇利は急いでシャワーを浴びて着替え、髪を後ろに撫でつけ、眼鏡を外した。視界が悪くなるのは残念だったけれど、この方がずっとましな見た目だったし、氷の上で被る自信満々な仮面に近づけることができた。本当の自分は不安で緊張していて、既に胃が痛くなりかけていたけれど。

 

準備ができると勇利は部屋を出て、時間を確認すると少し遅刻していることに気がついた。冷たい空気に少しだけ震えながら、急いでホテルを歩き出て、通りを下ってレストランへ向かう。高層ビルのふもとにたどり着くと、すぐにスケーターたちが座っているテーブルを見つけることができた。レストランの隅の一角は周りに人が少なく、選手たちのテーブルでは会話が弾んでいるようだった。一瞬、勇利は躊躇ったけれど、外の冷気に耐えかねて中に入り、暖かさにほっとする。

 

開いたドアから外の冷たい空気がレストラン内を吹き抜けていき、ドアの近くの客は身震いをした。部屋の反対側からその冷たさに気づいたのか、ヴィクトルが顔を上げて、その視線が勇利を捉えると表情が輝いた。

 

「勇利！」

レストランの喧噪を越えて声が元気よく響き、ヴィクトルはこちらへおいでと手招きする。恐れおののきながら勇利は近づいて、真剣にどうして自分は来てしまったんだろうと一瞬考える。ヴィクトルの声に他の選手たちが一斉にこちらを向いて、それぞれ多かれ少なかれ驚きの表情を見せた。勇利は社交的なイベントを避けることで有名で、それ自体はそこまで変わったことではなかったけれど、それでも彼らはどうして今回に限って勇利が顔を見せたんだろうと不思議がっているに違いなかった。

 

そこにいた全員に、勇利は見覚えがあった。明日対戦する5人のうち、ヴィクトルを含め、4人がそこにいた。たった一人いなかったのはカナダの若いスケーターで、勇利は直接同じ大会で戦ったことはなかったけれど、グランプリシリーズの各国大会を戦い抜いていたのをなんとなく思い出した。どうして彼はいないんだろうとぼんやり勇利は思ったけれど、すぐにその思考を打ち消した。噂によると例のカナダ人のスケーターはちょっとでしゃばりで声が大きく、ここにあえて呼ばれていないという可能性は十分にあった。

 

テーブルについた選手たちは、礼儀正しくも驚いた表情でまだ勇利のことを眺めていた。唯一の例外はクリスで、平然と勇利のことをじっと見つめている。突き刺すような視線に勇利は居心地が悪くなった。どうしてクリスがそんな風に見てくるのか分からなかったので、勇利は急いで席に着いた。ヴィクトルの隣の空席に滑り込むように座って、居心地の悪さが顔に出ないように努力する。クリスと勇利はそこまで仲がいいという訳ではなかったけれど、長年一緒に大会に出る間に顔を合わせる機会も多く、少なくとも友好的な関係にはあった。それでもなお、クリスの視線の意図はつかめなかったし、そこから思考を読み取ることもできなかった。

 

逆に勇利の思考を読んだかのように、クリスは視線を外して、いつものお得意の、明るく出しゃばりなクリスに戻る。

 

「勇利、いらっしゃい」

クリスは歓迎の言葉を口にする。

「ちょうど注文するところだよ。ロシアの味は食べ慣れているのかな？」

 

クリスが眉をつりあげて尋ね、勇利は首を振った。ヴィクトルの家に泊まっていた時に少しだけ慣れたのを除けば、勇利はそこまでロシア料理に詳しいという訳ではなかった。メニューを見ても、キリル文字の羅列で勇利に理解できるとも思えなかった。

 

「そう。じゃあヴィクトルに注文してもらえばいいね」

クリスは肩をすくめて付け加えた。

「君が好きなものを頼むといい」

 

ヴィクトル以外のどの選手もロシア語を話すことができないのだろうから、ヴィクトルは多分みんなのために注文しているんだろうと勇利は納得し、クリスに向かって躊躇いなく頷いた。あてずっぽうに適当な注文をするよりは、ヴィクトルに注文を任せた方が良いだろう。一週間一緒に過ごしたのだし、自分の食べ物の好き嫌いくらいは知られているんじゃないかな、と勇利は思った。

 

クリスの発言にヴィクトルは一瞬鋭くクリスを睨む。あまりに一瞬だったので、ほとんど見逃すところだった。その表情はすぐに消え、ヴィクトルは勇利に向かってにこりと笑い、手を振ってウェイターを呼んだ。

 

二人は早口のロシア語を交わす。あまりにテンポが速くて、勇利は全体的な音としかその会話が認識できなかった。すぐにウェイターは席を離れ、注文は終わったようだった。

 

ヴィクトルはテーブルに向き直り、椅子の上で姿勢を変え、勇利の正面を向く。

 

「飛行機はどうだった？」

明るくヴィクトルは尋ね、勇利は肩をすくめて、何とでもとれる微妙な返事をした。知らない国を訪れるのは好きだったけれど、旅行の移動そのものはそこまで好きではなかった。

 

二人の周りでは、勇利が輪に加わったことで中断した会話を選手たちがそれぞれ再開し始めていた。ほとんどの会話は英語だったけれど、クリスが流れるようなフランス語で何かを口にしてからヴィクトルに視線を向ける。ヴィクトルも同じくフランス語で返し、視線が勇利から外れる。会話についていけなくなって、勇利は反対側の隣の選手に話しかけようとする。隣に座っていたのはミケーレという名のイタリア人の選手で、もう既に何度か大会で戦ったことがあった。勇利よりも少しだけ年下の選手だった。

 

「今年は妹さんも一緒にファイナルに進出するって聞いたよ。おめでとう」

勇利はどうにかして思いついた最初の無難な話題を振ってみる。クリスピーノ兄妹は比較的有名な二人組で、兄と妹が共にグランプリファイナルに出場するというニュースは大きく報じられていた。

 

「妹さんと二人でなんて、すごい快挙だね」

最初の言葉に何の反応もなかったので、内心たじろぎながら勇利は付け加えた。何か間違ったことを言っただろうかと思った。こういうことがあるから、勇利はそもそもこういう会合には参加しないのだ。どうやって自分の対戦相手の選手たちと話せばいいのか分からない。

 

「ああ、自慢の妹じゃけえ」

ミケーレはやっと返事をして、訝しげな視線を勇利に向けた。何故かはまったく分からなかったけれど、幸いなことにヴィクトルがちょうどそのタイミングで会話を切り上げたようで、笑顔で勇利の方を振り向いた。

 

「君の日本大会での滑走を見たよ」

ヴィクトルが話し始め、クリスも頭を僅かに傾かせて話を聞いている。

「すごい観客の盛り上がりだったね」

 

「あー、うん」

勇利は少し赤くなった。自国の観客は少し行きすぎかと思うくらい熱狂的だったし、その原因に勇利は心当たりがなかった。ショートプログラムではなにやら意味深なバナーやポスターが掲げられているのが遠くから見えて、ヴィクトルにそれを見られたかと思うと恥ずかしさでテーブルの下に潜り込んで隠れたくなった。けれど頭の一部では、例えその場にいなかったとしてもヴィクトルが見ていてくれたことが密かに嬉しかった。離ればなれになっている間、勇利はヴィクトルのプログラムを全て見てきたけれど、ヴィクトルも同じようにしてくれていると分かると、胸の奥が温かくなった。

 

「故郷に少しでも帰れたのは良かったよ」

 

「恋しく思うかい？」

ヴィクトルは興味深そうに勇利を見つめた。

「日本に、帰りたいと思う？」

 

「うん、たまにね」

勇利は少し肩をすくめた。日本を離れてからだいぶ時間が経っていた。故郷であることに変わりはなかったけれど、ピチットやチェレスティーノやスケートクラブの面々と過ごすデトロイトの生活にはもうずっと馴染んでいた。きっといつかデトロイトを去って、残りの人生を日本で過ごす日が来るとは思っていたけれど、あまり具体的に考えたことはなかった。ぼんやりと、いつか帰るんだろうな、という程度の気持ちだった。

「でも、スケートのために離れたことは、後悔してないよ」

 

今の状況について考え出すきっかけを、ヴィクトルが思いがけない一言で思い出させたことがなんだか可笑しかった。デトロイトへの引越は、勇利はずっと不安でいっぱいだった。知っているもの、慣れていること全てに、手に入るかも分からない金メダルのために別れを告げることが、すごく怖かった。けれどヴィクトルは今一度勇利の目の前に現れ、毒のある言葉と共にずかずかと心に踏み込んできて、勇利に最後の一歩を踏み出させる決意をした。目標を追いかけるために、海を越えて前へ進む覚悟を決めた。結果的には良い選択で、チェレスティーノの下で勇利はぐんぐんと上達したし、ピチットと出会えたことは人生最大の幸運だった。けれど、ヴィクトルがどう勇利の選択に影響しているかは、ヴィクトル本人のあずかり知らぬところだった。ヴィクトルがどれだけ勇利の人生を左右してきたかと思うと、不思議な気分だった。

 

それから、会話は弾んだ。アルコール消費と共に、やりとりの音量も熱気も上がっていった。翌日の試合のために選手たちはあまり飲まないようにはしていたけれど、食事が終わったそれぞれの頬は僅かに赤くなっていた。それに対して勇利は勧められたアルコール入りの飲み物をすべて断っていた。クリスに教えて貰った、自分でも思い出すことのできないオリンピックの夜の泥酔事件が頭から離れなかった。酒全般から距離を保っておいた方が良いだろう。

 

他の選手たちと一緒に気軽に話すことができるのは心地が良かった。いつもだったらこういう会話はぎこちなくて、考えるだけで気が重くなる。そういう瞬間は確かにあったけれど、それでも少しずつ会話の中に溶け込むことができて、心の底から夕食を楽しむことができた。勇利の苦手な話題を振られた時、ヴィクトルはいつもクッションになってくれて、どう答えたらいいか分からない時は助け船を出してくれたり、一人で考えたい時には皆の視線を集めてくれて、勇利は本当にそれがありがたかった。

 

勇利も他の選手たちと会話をしていたけれど、場の中心となって視線を集めていたのはやはりヴィクトルだった。皆、軽い口調で世間話や、ふと思いついた他愛のない話題で盛り上がる。驚いたことに、ヴィクトルは簡単に会話が弾む人だった。一週間一緒に暮らして分かったことでもあったけれど、ヴィクトルはいつも上手い答えを返すのが上手で、常に会話は途切れず盛り上がっていた。

 

皆で集まっている間中ずっと、勇利はクリスの視線に気づいていた。どうやらそれは自分とヴィクトルに向けられているらしい。クリスは時折口を挟んで会話に参加したけれど、ほとんどの間はクリスらしくない静かな様子で、じっと観察しているようだった。その視線に悪意は感じられず、ただ見つめているだけだったけれど、それでも勇利は少し緊張した。

 

二時間ほど経って夜も更けはじめ、闇が街の夜空を完全に覆っている。翌日は全員が朝早くからのスタートで、多くは勇利のように時差ボケを解消せねばならず、異口同音に今晩はお開きとし、ホテルに戻ることになった。ホテルに着くと、グループは二つに分かれ、ミケーレとツァオが小さい方のエレベーターに乗り、クリスとヴィクトルがもう一つのエレベーターに乗る。勇利はヴィクトルの方のエレベーターに後を追って乗り、自分の階のボタンが既に押されているのに気づく。

 

ドアが閉まり、ぐんと身体に重力がかかって上昇が始まる。エレベーターの中には沈黙が降りた。勇利はあくびをかみ殺す。長旅の疲れと時差ボケが両方一気に襲いかかってきた。数秒後、チンと音が響いてドアが開く。クリスだけがエレベーターを降り、廊下へと歩き去る前に、肩越しに最後の一瞥をよこす。

 

「よく眠れるといいね」

クリスは二人に向かってそう告げ、ドアが閉まって再び上昇が始まる。クリスがいなくなってから勇利は我慢できずに大きなあくびをして、目をこすって疲れに対抗しようとする。顔を上げると、ヴィクトルが優しい光を湛えた瞳でこちらを見つめていた。

 

「今晩はよく眠れそうだね」

ヴィクトルの言葉に勇利はただ頷いた。本当は多分あまり眠ることはできないだろうと思ったけれど、それをあえて口にするつもりはなかった。大会の前はいつもそうなのだ。緊張と不安が高まっている時は、教わったリラックスのテクニックのどれもが役にたたないのだ。

 

「疲れてたなら、早めに切り上げても良かったのに」

ヴィクトルの言葉に、エレベーターが目的の階に到着した音がかぶり、ドアが開く。

「早めに部屋に戻っても、誰も悪く思ったりしなかったと思うよ」

 

「ううん、長居して良かったよ」

勇利はそう言いながら、二人は廊下を歩く。部屋の前について、勇利は足を止める。

「その･･･楽しかった」

 

不思議なことに、勇利は素直にそう思っていた。今までこういう会は楽しむことができないと思っていたけれど、今回初めて、勇利は行って良かったと思っていたし、ヴィクトルが誘ってくれて良かったと思っていた。スケート人生のほとんどが、勇利は一人きりで過ごしてきた。時にはこうやってその殻から出るのも悪くない。ヴィクトルのおかげだった。

 

ポケットに手を突っ込んでカードキーを取り出すと、勇利は振り向いてヴィクトルの方を見た。

 

「明日のショートプログラム、頑張って」

勇利が微笑みながらそう告げると、ヴィクトルも笑顔になって、瞳が輝いた。

 

「君もね、勇利」

ヴィクトルはそう返したけれど、勇利は安心する代わりに緊張が襲ってきた。楽しい夕食は明日のファイナルの緊張から意識を遠ざけてくれたけれど、思い出してしまえば、意識しないようにしていた不安が一気に戻ってきた。明日失敗するんじゃないか、皆を失望させるんじゃないかという不安。

 

「大丈夫かい？」

考えが顔に出ていたようで、ヴィクトルの表情が心配そうなものに変化した。

 

「大丈夫」

勇利は反射的に返事をした。自分は大丈夫だと周りを安心させるのはほとんど条件反射になっていた。大きな大会の前はいつもこうだった。目新しいことでもなかったし、誰にも心配されたくなかった。

「明日のスケートについて考えてたんだ。それだけだよ」

 

ヴィクトルはそっか、と納得したように頷いて、口を開く。

「自分が心の底から一番好きだって言えるスケートをするといいよ」

ヴィクトルは勇利の目を見つめながらアドバイスをする。

「そうすれば君の足を引っ張るものなんて何もないさ」

 

すべての状況に反して、安堵感が沸いてくるのを勇利は感じた。ヴィクトルの言葉は、良いアドバイスだった。勇利は笑顔でヴィクトルを見上げる。自分の感謝の気持ちを、相手は読み取ることができるだろうと確信しながら。一秒ほど、勇利はヴィクトルを自分の部屋に招き入れようかと逡巡したけれど、疲れていたし、ヴィクトルもそうだろうと思った。二人とも明日は試合という大事な日を控えている。たとえ眠れなかったとしても、お互いにせめて睡眠を取ろうとする努力はする必要があった。それに、まだファイナルは始まったばかりだ。大会は数日にわたる。まだ時間はあるのだ。

 

「おやすみ、勇利」

数秒の間心地よい沈黙が降りてから、ヴィクトルはその言葉とともに背を向けて廊下の奥へと歩き出す。

 

「おやすみ、ヴィクトル」

ドアのロックを解除しながら勇利はヴィクトルの背中に呼びかけ、ヴィクトルは半分振り向いて笑顔を見せ、歩き去る。勇利も同時に部屋の中へ入った。カチリとロックが閉まる音がすると、勇利はすぐに寝る準備をする。寝る前のルーティンを終わらせ、できるだけ急いでベッドの中に潜り込む。緊張と不安はまだあったし、それを完璧に追い払うことは無理だと分かっていた。それでも勇利はヴィクトルの言葉を思い出しながら暗闇に横たわった。頭の中で何度もその言葉を再生しながら、明日のことについて考えた。

 

今までずっと、ヴィクトルを倒すために滑っていた。けれど、すこしずつその目標も変わってきた。今は、自分が一番好きだと言えるスケートをする方が、ずっと良い目標に思えた。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

翌日のショートプログラムで、勇利はその言葉を意識して頭の前面に常に保つようにした。ロシア大会からファイナルまでの数週間の間、勇利はプログラムの難易度を高め、ジャンプをほとんど後半に回し、四回転を一本増やして点数を狙うことにした。ほとんどの選手達がファイナルにピークを合わせて構成を変えてきて、勇利も例外ではなかった。

 

演技が始まり、自分の感覚がこの間の日本大会の時よりもロシア大会の時に近いことに気がついて、勇利はすこしほっとした。あの時と同じ衣装ではなかったし、自分でも認めたくないほどにあの衣装が恋しかったけれど、それでも頭のどこかで、こうして滑っている自分をヴィクトルは見ているんだ、と確信できた。

 

氷の上に描くすべての軌跡で情熱を表現する。音楽も動きも、すべてのステップで誘うように滑り、心の奥深くに隠れている気持ちを表へ浮き上がらせる。まるで容易く出来るように思えた。モスクワの時のような、全てを投げ打ってでもヴィクトルにもう一度自分を求めてほしいと滑ったあの切羽詰まった誘惑ではなかったけれど、誘惑には変わりなかった。どうしてか、いつの間にか、一緒に過ごすうちに、ヴィクトルに自分を求めさせることが勇利にとって誘惑を意味するようになった。いつどうやってそうなったのかは分からないけれど、もうそれは変えようのない事実で、滑る度にいつも脳裏に浮かぶのはヴィクトルの姿だった。世界中が勇利を見つめていたけれど、その中でもヴィクトルの視線だけが勇利には大事だった。ほんの少しの間だとしても、二人は同じ空間にいて、それだけが勇利にとって意味があった。

 

勇利の滑走が終わり、高得点を収めてからキスアンドクライを離れると、チェレスティーノと勇利はスタンドに空席を探して残りのショートプログラムを観戦する。本来ならおそらく、大会の時はいつも勇利を放っておかない報道陣のインタビューに答えたりした方がいいのだろうけれど、勇利はヴィクトルの滑走が見たかった。同じ大会で戦う対戦相手とはいえ、画面越しではなく直接見られる機会は非常に限られていたし、勇利はその機会を逃したくなかった。

 

もうずっと何年も前、まだ勇利が小さかった頃、勇利は一目見て大好きになったのだった。初めてヴィクトルのスケートを見た時から、恋に落ちるように、その虜になったのだった。画面の中を縦横無尽に滑走し、勇利は息がつけないほど見とれた。そして何年も経って、様々な出来事があったけれど、その間中ずっと、勇利のヴィクトルのスケートに対する憧れと尊敬の念は、実際のところ、完全に消えてしまうことはなかった。

 

何年もの間勇利はその考えを遠くへ追いやろうとしてきた。敗北の苦い痛みはいつもその美しさを蝕んだけれど、今回は違った。今回は、ちゃんと座って、ヴィクトルのスケートを見ることができる。何にもとらわれず、その美しさをまっすぐに受け止めて、純粋に楽しむことができる。

 

ヴィクトルのプログラムの[音楽](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V7mnNdkhciQ)は、アップビートでテンポの速い、珍しい選曲だった。けれど、珍しさは典型的なヴィクトルらしさだった。いつも観客を驚かせることが大好きで、期待を良い意味で何年もの間裏切ってきた。今年はエネルギーに満ちた情熱的なプログラムで、今までに見たことのあるどんなプログラムとも違った。ヴィクトルはいつもスケートの中に我を忘れ、音楽と動きと一体となる。けれど、今この瞬間ほどヴィクトルが活き活きと滑る様を勇利は見たことがなかった。氷の上には何千という視線が注がれ、ヴィクトルが全身で物語を紡ぎ上げていくのを、息を詰めて見守っている。

 

ヴィクトルは完璧だった。技術的にも表現的にも、文句のつけようのない演技で、勇利も他の観客と同じように固唾をのんですべてを見つめていた。プログラムが終わると、終わってしまうのが残念で思わずため息が漏れた。チェレスティーノは勇利が背中を丸めているのに気づき、背中に腕を回して安心させるように肩を抱いて、勇利は思わず身体をビクッと離した。チェレスティーノの行動に勇利は驚いた。どうして今勇利を慰めようとしたのか、勇利は一瞬分からなかった。

 

けれど当然だった。ヴィクトルがたった今完璧な演技を見せたのだ。ヴィクトルの完璧な演技を見ることは、今まで何年もの間、勇利が憎んできたこと、悔しさで胸をいっぱいにさせることだった。この後どうやって戦えば勝てるのかと、ヴィクトルを打ち負かせるのかと、不安で吐きそうになるくらいにさせることだった。

 

今の勇利は、そんなことを考える間もなく、ヴィクトルの演技に見とれていた。点数が発表されて、ヴィクトルが勇利の数点上に順位付けされた時も、腹の奥には僅かな動揺しかやってこなかった。点数を超えられたのは楽しい気分ではなかったけれど、それでも受け入れることはできた。ヴィクトルのプログラムは目を見張るほど素晴らしく、獲得した点数の分の価値が十分にあった。

 

大会の一日のスケジュールが終わると、勇利は何よりもヴィクトルと話しに行きたかった。けれど、できなかった。報道陣はまだ周りをうろうろしていたし、自分の滑走の後は彼らをかわしたけれど、いつまでも彼らの鋭いかぎ爪のような質問を避け続ける訳にはいかなかった。公式のコメントを出さなければならなかったし、短いインタビューの撮影もあったし、そういった勇利の苦手な公式のイベントがまだまだあった。

 

勇利がホテルに戻って来るまでにはだいぶかかった。すぐに衣装を脱いでシャワーを浴び、ゆったりとした服に着替える。長い一日の後の空腹のまま食事を注文し、味もよく分からないまま飲み込むようにがつがつと食べた。それが終わるとベッドの上で足を組んで座り、スマートフォンの画面をいじりながら、何を言おうか考える。

 

またヴィクトルに会いたかった。自分でも変かもしれない、とは思った。一緒に過ごした日々が、こんなにも簡単に側にヴィクトルがいることに慣れさせてしまうなんて、そしてそれを恋しく思うなんて。けれど、そこまで変でもないのかもしれない。ヴィクトルは勇利の人生に絡みあって存在してきた。あまりにも長すぎて、ヴィクトルがいない自分の人生なんて、どんな形であれ想像もできないくらいだった。もしかしたら、ヴィクトルがずっと勇利の人生に存在し続けたことに慣れてしまって、今やそれがいなくなった途端に求めるようになったのかもしれない。そう考えれば変ではないかもしれない。

 

数分、勇利は座ったまま、メッセージの文章を書いては消し、書いては消し、言いたいことをどう言葉にすればいいか考えた。頭の中で考えていることは、直接言葉には出来なかった。あまりに無様で必死に聞こえる。きっとヴィクトルだって他にやりたいことがあるだろう。ショートプログラム一位を祝うパーティとか。

 

でも、勇利が誘う時、ヴィクトルはいつだってきてくれた。何年もの間、それだけはたった一つ確実な、変わらない事実だった。ヴィクトルに会う、一つの確実な方法だった。そして勇利はそうしたかった。今までみたいに、罪悪感に隠れてではなく、これで最後にするという何度も繰り返し破った約束と共にでもなく。今は、正直に、心の底から、認めることができた。勇利はヴィクトルに会いたかった。この関係を終わりにしたくなかった。

 

結局、最終的に、勇利はシンプルで端的なメッセージに落ち着いた。ヴィクトルが誘って来た時も、階数と部屋の番号だけが書かれた短いメッセージだった。昨夜部屋の前で別れたから、ヴィクトルは勇利がどの部屋に泊まっているか知っているはず。短く『僕の部屋？』とだけ急いで文字を打って、考え込みすぎる前に送信ボタンを押す。チェレスティーノと同室じゃない時にあたってよかった、と勇利は思った。今回はヴィクトルを自分の部屋に呼べる。チェレスティーノはともかく、勇利の方では大分楽だった。チェレスティーノはまだこのことを知らない。このことは誰も知らないし、知られてはいけないのだ。このまま誰にも見つからなければいい、と勇利は思った。説明をしなければいけない状況は、避けたかった。

 

手の平の中で、通知音が大きく響いて、今送ったばかりのメッセージの下に新しいメッセージが表示される。

 

**ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ:**

> 今行く

 

静かに、勇利は安堵のため息をついた。いつだって、ヴィクトルが拒否するという可能性はあった。けれどそれが杞憂に終わって、勇利はほっとした。少なくとも今回は。どうしてか、これが二人のいつものやりとりになっていた。不思議な繰り返しのやりとり。

 

少しの間、勇利はもう少し良い服を着た方がいいだろうかと逡巡した。眼鏡を外して、髪を後ろになでつける。でも結局、そんな必要はなかった。ヴィクトルは勇利がもっとひどい状態のところを見ているのだし、こんな風なところを見られても気にはならなかった。数週間前のロシア滞在で、お互いの普段通りの姿のまま、自然で当たり前のような時間を過ごした。これ以上心配する必要は、感じなかった。

 

ドアにノックの音が響いて勇利の思考が中断される。急いで玄関へ向かい、ドアを引いて開くと廊下に立っているヴィクトルが現れた。ヴィクトルも着古したシャツとゆったりとしたズボンで、カジュアルな格好をしている。

 

「やあ」

勇利は挨拶をして、一歩下がってヴィクトルを招き入れる。

 

「やあ」

ヴィクトルは返事をして中に入ると、くるりと振り向いて勇利を見つめる。

 

「ショートプログラム、おめでとう」

勇利がそう付け加えると、ヴィクトルの肩から僅かに力が抜ける。勇利は最初は気づかなかったけれど、息を詰めたまま肩をこわばらせていたようだった。

 

「君もね」

ヴィクトルは勇利に近づくと、唇の端が笑みの形になる。

「素晴らしい演技だったよ。誰も君から目が離せなかった」

 

予想外の賞賛の言葉に、勇利は思わず赤くなるのを止められなかったけれど、頭の一部では誇らしくて堪らなかった。ヴィクトルが本当に見ていてくれていたのだと、その事実の嬉しさに身を浸す。勇利のプログラム中ずっと、ヴィクトルは勇利を、勇利だけを、見つめていたのだ。

 

ヴィクトルは歩み寄ると手を顔の位置まで持ち上げて、指で顎を包み、親指で優しく勇利の頬を撫でる。もう慣れた仕草だった。今までにヴィクトルが何度も勇利にしてきた触れ方。今までの勇利だったら信じないくらい突然に、当たり前のようになった、心地よい仕草。

 

かかとを持ち上げ少しだけ前のめりになって、頭を傾けてヴィクトルにキスをする。急ぐことはなかったし、切羽詰まっている訳でもなかった。そんな必要はなかった。

 

ヴィクトルはキスを返す。片手でまだ勇利の頬を撫でながら、もう片方の手で勇利の腰のくびれを抱き寄せる。温かい手がしっかりと、シャツが捲られた素肌の上に押しつけられる。性急さのない、優しいキスで、勇利はゆっくりとその感覚を味わった。口腔内を確かめるように触れ合い、ヴィクトルにも同じようにさせる。本能的にヴィクトルの肩に両腕を回し、ヴィクトルは嬉しそうな音を漏らし、より近くに勇利の腰を抱き寄せる。

 

二人はしばらくそのままでいた。ぴったりとくっついて、柔らかいキスを続けながら。今までで一番長いキス。けれどじきに、ぎゅっと素肌に押しつけられた温かい手や、口全体で感じるキスに、腹の奥に熱が溜まっていく。勇利は少し噛みつくようにヴィクトルの唇をついばんで、ねだるように急かす。ヴィクトルはそれに口の中で笑いを漏らしながら従い、キスを深くして、より近くへと勇利を腰から抱き寄せる。そのまま僅かにのしかかるように抱きしめ、勇利の頬を撫でていた手を頭の後ろへと回し、黒髪に指を通す。

 

反応するように、勇利は指がヴィクトルの肩の筋肉に食い込むほど強くつかまり、ヴィクトルの腕に抱き寄せられるままにしなやかに力を抜いて、胸と胸が触れるほど距離を縮める。ゆっくりと肩から手を下ろし、ヴィクトルの上体を覆う柔らかなシャツを滑るように裾まで撫で下ろし、そこからするりと手を潜り込ませて、温かい肌に触れる。キスのペースが変化して、少しだけ速く、激しくなって、勇利はヴィクトルの背中を撫でるようにまさぐり、滑らかな肌に触れる感覚を味わう。

 

ヴィクトルの手も動く。勇利の腰のくびれから、ゆっくりと下へ、下へと降りていき、やがて止まる。勇利は思わず恥ずかしさで顔を赤くしながら身を引いた自分に気がついた。

 

別に、それをヴィクトルとしたくない訳ではない。腹の奥で欲望がわき上がってきているのはもう明らかに感じていた。けれど今日はダメだった。最後にヴィクトルと寝た時はロシア大会のフリースケーティングの前夜だった。あの夜のことを後悔することなんて何一つないけれど、それでも翌日試合で戦った時の身体の違和感は、控えめに言っても心地よいものではなかった。夜を共に過ごすたび、そのことを身体に記憶させるように感じる痛みは、メダルを巡って戦う時には余計に気が散ったし、良い気分ではなかった。結局あの時は金メダルを獲ることができたけれど、また同じ事を繰り返すのは必ずしもいいアイディアとは言えなかった。

 

もしヴィクトルが勇利をめちゃくちゃに抱いたせいでフリースケーティングでヴィクトルに負けたら、勇利は恥ずかしさで立ち直ることができないだろう。

 

勇利が身を引いてすぐ、ヴィクトルは気づいて動きを止め、一歩下がって勇利から離れ、空間をあける。その動きに勇利は再び手を伸ばした。間違った意図を勘違いされたくなかった。

 

「待って、行かないで」

口にしたあと、その言葉は意図していたような軽さは全くなく、切羽詰まって聞こえた。ヴィクトルが困惑した表情を見せて、勇利は付け加える。

「その、ただ･･･あの、その、今晩はあれはしなくても、いい？フリーの前だし」

 

理解がやっと降りてきたようで、ヴィクトルの目が明るく輝いた。小さく笑い声を漏らして、一歩前に出て、勇利に触れる。

 

「もちろん。それに、他にもできることは、色々沢山あるしね」

 

ヴィクトルはキスを再開して、勇利はリードを任せる。ヴィクトルがしたいことすべてに従うに任せるのが心地よかった。数分でキスはすぐに激しく熱を持ちはじめ、ヴィクトルは勇利のシャツの裾を掴んで軽く引っ張り、勇利はその合図に身体をすくめて、ヴィクトルが脱がせやすいようにする。するりと頭から勇利のシャツが脱がされると、ヴィクトルもシャツを脱いで、勇利は何も遮るものがなくなった胸に触れ、露わになった肌に手を滑らせる。

 

ヴィクトルは勇利を後ずさりさせるように体重をかけた方向に移動させながら、間断なくキスを続ける。勇利も喜んでそれに従い、膝の後ろがベッドのマットレスに当たって自然と座る格好になる。ヴィクトルも追いかけるように勇利の脚の間に跪いて、今度はベッドサイドに座る勇利を見上げる格好になり、そのまま下の方から唇を寄せてキスをする。ヴィクトルの両手は勇利の太腿をしっかりと押さえており、触れた場所から熱が伝わってくる。

 

数秒してからヴィクトルは顔を離し、睫毛の間から勇利を見上げる。髪と同じ銀色の長く豊かな睫毛は、ハッとするほど澄んだ青い瞳を額縁のように飾り、白い肌とのコントラストで浮き上がらせるように見えた。

 

「この前、お返しをすることができなかったから」

ヴィクトルはそう告げ、勇利はその意図を悟った瞬間声が出なくなりそうになった。

「そろそろ良い頃合いだと思うんだけど、どうかな？」

 

勇利はただ頷いて、ゴクリと大きく唾を飲み込んだ。口を開いてしまったら自分が何を言い出すかわからない。前回自分がした時は、お返しをしてもらおうなんてことは全く考えもしなかった。見返りを求めてやったわけではない。自分がしたかったからやったのだ。ヴィクトルに気持ちよくなって欲しかったから。でももしヴィクトルが申し出たのなら、それを断れる理由は全くなかった。

 

勇利が合意を示すと同時に、ヴィクトルはジッパーに手をかけて下ろし、勇利の腰に両手をあてて、腰を上げるように促す。勇利が腰を上げると、一気にかつ優雅に、ズボンを脱がせて後ろへと放り投げる。部屋の冷たい空気に肌が触れ、身体が僅かに震える。むき出しの脚に恥ずかしさを感じたけれど、ヴィクトルの視線に含まれる熱がすぐさまその思考を遠くへ放り去り、その視線の激しさに息が上がる。

 

ヴィクトルが自分の目の前で跪いている。勇利を見上げる瞳は、薄暗い部屋の照明を反射して輝いている。その光景に、勇利の全思考が一時停止した。誰かがもし、幼い頃の勇利に、いつか自分はヴィクトル・ニキフォロフを跪かせることになると告げたとしても、過去の自分は全く違う状況を想像しただろう。でもこれは想像よりもずっと、最高だった。ヴィクトルがここにいる。勇利のもとに。ヴィクトルが、ヴィクトルとして、ここにいる。それがヴィクトルの求めたことで、それがヴィクトルの申し出たこと。それはどんな表面的な勝利よりも、もっとずっと嬉しかった。

 

ヴィクトルの口が湛えた熱が勇利を今現在に引き戻した。太腿の内側に触れるキスに、身体が僅かに震える。軽くついばむように触れる熱が少しずつ上へ上へと上がっていく。片手がそろりと太腿の内側を撫で上げ、敏感な肌に触れながら、徐々に脚の根元へ辿っていく。ペニスの下側を包むように手が添えられる。勇利はその感覚に身体をビクッと震わせて、唇を強く噛んでこれ以上音を漏らさないようにする。歯が唇に沈み込み、僅かな鉄の味が舌に伝わる。

 

ゆっくりとヴィクトルの手が動き始めた。しっかりと握られた手が上下に扱かれる。ヴィクトルの唇はまだ勇利の太腿に触れていて、今度はキスではなく肌を強く吸って、いくつも痕を付けながら、脚の根元へと辿っていく。その感覚に唇の端から小さく甲高い音が漏れ、その光景に息が喉の奥に詰まる。

 

ヴィクトルの唇がやっと勇利のペニスの根元にたどり着くと、ヴィクトルはそこにもキスをして、手を動かしながら、根元から上へと唇が何度も落とされる。その感覚が一気に快感の波を引き起こし、勇利は反射的にベッドにしがみつく。指は深くシーツの中に沈み込み、手は強く固く握りしめられている。ヴィクトルの髪に手を埋めたい、その柔らかな銀色になりふり構わずしがみつきたいという欲望が圧倒的なまでに襲ってきたけれど、勇利は自制した。不注意で怪我をさせたくなかったし、ヴィクトルのペースで進めてほしかった。

 

ちりばめられたキスは一番上に届き、ヴィクトルはそこに最後のキスを落とす。僅かに漏れる先走りを、舌がちらりと掠めとっていく。新たな感覚に勇利は息を漏らした。ヴィクトルが勇利の目に視線を合わせたまま下から上まで一気に勇利のペニスを舐め上げると、すぐにその声は喘ぎに変わる。その光景と同時にもたらされる感覚は強すぎて、圧倒的すぎて、勇利はベッドに背中から倒れ込んでいる自分に気づいた。まっすぐ座っていられなくて、胸は激しい呼吸で上下している。熱く濡れた熱がペニスの頂点をくるくる円を描くように囲み、敏感な皮膚を焦らす。勇利は自分の拳の先を口に突っ込むようにして、なんとか恥ずかしい音が漏れないようにと必死になる。

 

燃えるように熱を持った指が太腿の内側に食い込むように握りしめられていて、ヴィクトルの口はその激しさを弱めないまま、先端を吸ったり舐めたりしながらキスをして、そのあまりの快感に勇利は泣き叫びそうになった。ヴィクトルがこんなに近くにいて、こんなことを勇利にしているなんて、この状況そのものがその行為以上に官能的だった。今ヴィクトルがしているように誰か他の人間に触らせるところなんて想像すらできなかった。ヴィクトル以外の人と、こんな風に一緒になるなんてもう想像ができなかった。そんなこと、欲しいとも思わなかった。ヴィクトルを知ってしまって、勇利はもう一生、永遠に誰ともこんな風になれないし、なりたくないだろうと思った。ヴィクトルだけだった。ヴィクトルじゃないとダメだ。

 

これ以上圧倒的な感覚はないだろうと勇利が思ったそのとき、ヴィクトルの熱を持った口が動いて、深く勇利の熱を含み始める。ペニスの先端がヴィクトルの喉に触れるほど、奥へ奥へとくわえ込まれる。それでもヴィクトルは止まらなかった。より深く口に含み、勇利は完全にその感覚に全身が包まれる。押し寄せてくる快感は最高だった。良すぎるくらいだった。鋭く漏れた息を抑えるように勇利は自分の腕に噛みつくように口を抑える。予想外の、けれど劇的な感覚に腰が勝手にビクリと持ち上がる。前に勇利の方が同じ事をした時、自分は喉を詰まらせて窒息しないよう気をつけなければならなかったけれど、ヴィクトルは全く何も問題ないようだった。それか何度もこれをしてきていて慣れていて、その段階はとっくに越えているのかもしれない。

 

ヴィクトルが完全に勇利自身の全てを口に含むように沈み込み、そんな考えは頭から霧散した。天井を見つめる視界の焦点が合わなくなり、感覚に我を忘れる。押し殺された自分の喘ぎが遠くに聞こえて、勇利は腕をより深く口に沈めて音を立てまいとする。

 

突然熱が失われて、勇利は身震いをした。ぼんやりと頭を上げて、膝の間に跪いている男に目の焦点を合わせようとする。優しい手が伸びてきて、顔を覆う勇利の腕を掴んでゆっくりと引きはがす。口から漏れる音を押し殺そうとしてついた赤い噛み痕を、柔らかく優しくなぞる。

 

「我慢しないで」

ヴィクトルがそう言うのが聞こえて、焦点が合う。美しいその瞳は、勇利だけをまっすぐに見つめていた。

「俺に聞かせて」

 

ヴィクトルがもう一度勇利のペニスに口づけを落とした時、勇利はもう喘ぎを押し殺さなかった。脳天まで突き抜けるような快感の波が押し寄せ、身体が揺れるままに任せる。ヴィクトルは嬉しそうに小さな声を漏らしてから、再び勇利を口に含み、勇利が我を忘れるほど深く沈み込む。

 

我慢するのをやめるとヴィクトルがその口の動きで引き出す全ての音や声が大きく響き、与えられた感覚にすべてを持って行かれる。頭の片隅では、隣の部屋に誰もいませんように、と本気で祈る自分がいた。世界一の防音室ですら、ついに我慢することを手放した今の自分の音量を完全に消し去ることはできないだろう。

 

ヴィクトルの口は最高の感覚だった。どこを吸ってどこを舐めればいいか、どこを責めれば勇利が身も心も蕩けてしまうか、完璧に把握しているかのようだった。上手だった。前から知っていたことではあったけれど、それでも前よりも、ずっと上手だった。声を我慢することに必死で気を取られていなければ、恥ずかしくなってしまうほどだった。もう限界が近づいていた。渇求と情熱と欲望が爆発しそうだった。早すぎると思ったけれど、もうどうしようもなくなっていた。

 

「ヴィクトル」

呼吸の合間に喘ぎながら言葉を紡ぐ。背中は弓なりになって、かかとはベッドに深く食い込むように沈んでいる。

「ヴィクトル･･･僕、もう･･･」

 

返事の代わりに小さな音を漏らし、ヴィクトルは舌を大きく動かして、勇利は達する。爪を深くシーツの皺に刻み込み、体勢をギリギリまで支え、ゆっくりと力が抜けて、マットレスに沈み込むように倒れる。まだ快楽の波が何度も押し寄せては引いていく。身体の重みを感じながら、勇利は頭を上げてヴィクトルを見ると、ちょうど口の中のものを飲み込み終わって、唇の端を手で拭いながら勇利を見上げている。

 

ヴィクトルの姿は、まるで天国と地獄が同時に訪れたようで、罪深く美しかった。頬は紅潮し、唇は赤く、瞳は欲望で昏く輝き、激しさを湛えた瞳で勇利を見つめていて、勇利は息をのむ。

 

勇利はすぐに同じ行為を返したかった。今自分がしてもらったのと同じくらい、ヴィクトルにも気持ちよくなってほしかったけれど、骨抜きにベッドに横たわっている今はまだ至福の感覚に満たされていて、身体がほとんど動かなかった。手探りでヴィクトルを掴んで、力ないまま引っ張ってベッドの上に二人で横たわれるよう、寝返りをうつ。そんな小さな動きでさえ億劫で、それが終わると勇利は全身の力を抜いて仰向けに寝転がったまま、まだ激しいままの呼吸を落ち着かせる。ヴィクトルもそれは気にならないようで、ベッドに脚を伸ばして寝そべると、脇を下にして半分起き上がって、勇利を見つめる。

 

「気持ちよかったかい？」

尋ねるヴィクトルに勇利は呼吸の合間に小さな笑い声を漏らす。ほとんど動けなくなるまで、言葉を失うまで、目の前の男に蕩けさせられたことは見ての通りだった。勇利は返事の代わりに頷く。ちゃんとした文章が組み立てられる自信がまだなかった。

 

少しでも同じことをしてあげたくて、勇利は寝転がったまますり寄って手を伸ばす。両手でヴィクトルの頬を包むと、引っ張るようにキスをする。自分の放った精の味が舌に触れたけれど、そんなことはどうでもよかった。ヴィクトルの唇が自分のそれに当てられる感触に神経が集中する。ヴィクトルはリラックスしたまま時間をかけてキスを返す。全く性急な様子は見られなかったけれど、勇利が手を下に伸ばして指の先でズボンの膨らみをなぞった時、ヴィクトルがどれだけ高ぶっているかを感じることができた。

 

「いい？」

僅かに顔を離して勇利は尋ね、ヴィクトルは頷いてすぐに勇利の唇をとらえる。ズボンの布越しに感じる高ぶりに対して、キスのペースはゆっくりだった。

 

勇利はジッパーを下げてヴィクトルがズボンを蹴るようにして脱ぐのを手伝う。どこかへ放り出されたズボンの行方には気を留めないまま、勇利は手を伸ばしてヴィクトルのペニスに触れようとしながら、胸と胸がぴたりとくっつくほど身体を近づける。静かな部屋に二つの身体が身を寄せ合って横たわる。

 

勇利が手を動かし始めると、キスの合間にヴィクトルが息を詰まらせるように呼吸をする。熱を持った皮膚の上撫でながら、自分に与えられた快感と同じものを、少しでも伝えようとする。勇利の口の中を舐めるようにヴィクトルはキスを続け、その手は勇利の脇腹を撫でる。

 

二人の間には必死さも、性急さもなかった。ゆっくりとした快楽。ヴィクトルの口がもたらす感覚を勇利は愉しむ。同時に上下に扱くようにヴィクトルのペニスに触れる。触れあった胸から、心臓の音が速まるのが分かる。

 

しばらくすると、ヴィクトルの身体に力が入ってきて、キスの仕方が変わってくる。勇利の口から顎へ、首へ。頭を後ろに傾けてヴィクトルが口づけやすいようにしながら、勇利は手首をひねり、快楽の溜息をヴィクトルから引き出す。ヴィクトルは喉のくぼみに最後のキスを押しつけると、顔を勇利の首に埋める。

 

銀色の髪の一本一本が、他のところよりも少しだけぺたんとへこんでいるつむじが、勇利にはよく見えた。もう一度、ヴィクトルが悦ぶやり方で手首をひねると、目の前の男の全身に力が入り、喘ぎが漏れる。

 

ヴィクトルの唇はまだ勇利の首に押しつけられていたけれど、何かを呟いている声がぼんやりと聞き取れた。勇利の肌に焼き付けるように、知らない言語だと分かる言葉で、音で、何かを紡ぐ。

 

「ヴィクトル？」

静かに勇利は尋ねてみたけれど、勇利に身体をぴったりとくっつけて、身体を震わせて達するヴィクトルには届いていないようだった。

 

それからしばらく二人はそうやって、動きたくないと思いながら、静かに横になっていた。ヴィクトルは勇利が一息つけるよう僅かに身体を離したけれど、完全には離れないままで、勇利もそうやって横になっていることが心地よかった。けれどじきに指にまとわりついた粘りのある温かいものが冷たくなっていくのが感じられ、勇利は急いでするりとベッドから降りて、ちらりと肩越しにヴィクトルを眺めてからバスルームへ一直線に向かい、手を急いで洗ってからハンドタオルを水に浸して、ヴィクトルのところへ持って行く。

 

勇利が戻ってきたとき、ヴィクトルは片方の肘を立てて勇利を眺めていた。タオルを渡すと素早く何度か腹と胸を拭う。水の冷たさが触れた瞬間、身体が僅かに震える。ヴィクトルから渡されたタオルをバスルームに置きに行くと、勇利はすぐにベッドに戻る。部屋の冷気が感じられるようになって、ベッドにたどり着くとすぐにシーツの内側に潜り込んで、羽毛の掛け布団を持ち上げてヴィクトルを招き入れようとする。

 

ヴィクトルが恋しかった。ベッドを共にすることもだけれど、ただ一緒に過ごせる時間が恋しかった。何も気負わずに、ただ二人だけで一緒に過ごした静かな時間が、モスクワは当たり前のようになってしまっていた、あの空間が恋しかった。勿論こういうことをしたいという欲望はあったけれど、何より欲しかったのはヴィクトルが側にいる、そのことそのものだった。

 

一瞬、ヴィクトルは躊躇って、勇利の胸の奥が重くなった。もうこれが自分たちの間の新しい関係なんだと思い込んでいたけれど、終わったあとヴィクトルが勇利と時間を過ごしたくないと思っていて、すぐに帰ってしまう可能性はいくらでもあるのだ。勇利はすぐに持ち上げていた布団を下ろして、何事もなかったかのように振る舞う。

 

「ごめん、行かなきゃいけないよね」

勇利がその言葉を口にした瞬間、驚きがヴィクトルの顔に広がった。

 

「違う」

言うと同時にヴィクトルはベッドの上をよじ登るようにしてシーツの下に潜り込み、勇利の隣におさまる。

「そうじゃないんだ。ただ」

ヴィクトルは唇を噛んだ。

「君の部屋に泊まったことはなかったから」

 

「あ、そっか。そうだったかもね」

ヴィクトルが話題にした内容の重要さがよく分からず、勇利はそう返事をした。いつもホテルの部屋はピチットかチェレスティーノとシェアすることでお金を節約するようにしていたから、これまでヴィクトルを招くことはできなかったのだった。ヴィクトルが自分のホテルの部屋を提供する方が、二人にとって都合がよかった。それだけのことだった。

 

それから沈黙が降りて、勇利はそうやって部屋の薄暗い照明の中で横たわり、ヴィクトルの温もりを感じながら、ゆっくりと睡魔が襲ってくるに任せていた。そうしているのが心地よかった。けれど勇利がヴィクトルの方を見上げると、その眉根は寄せられて皺ができていて、何かを深く考えているようだった。勇利が疑問の視線を投げかけると、ヴィクトルは片方の肘を立てて起き上がる。シーツがウエストまで下がって、上半身の薄い肌が露わになる。

 

「勇利」

ヴィクトルはいつになく躊躇いがちに口を開いた。

「もし、俺と試したいことがあるなら、何でも言ってくれるよね？」

 

その質問に不意を打たれて、勇利は瞬きをした。

「え？」

困惑混じりの声で聞き返す。同じように肘を立てて起き上がり、顔が同じ高さになる。

 

「こうして、俺たちが寝るとき」

ヴィクトルは付け加えて意図をはっきりさせようとするけれど、勇利の理解の助けにはあまりなっていない。

「君がしたいことが他にあるなら、いつだって言ってくれればいいんだ。分かってるよね？」

 

それはまったくどこから来たのか分からない発言で、ヴィクトルの頭の中で何が起きているのか、何をどう考えたらそうなるのか、何があってそんな話題になったのか、分からなかった。

 

「これ以上僕が何を求めるって？」

勇利は逆に質問で返した。だってヴィクトルは勇利が夢みたすべてのものを、それ以上を与えてくれたのだから。ヴィクトルが何を勇利に尋ねているのか、まだ分からなかった。

 

「俺たちがしていないことはまだ沢山あるよ」

ヴィクトルはそう返す。ちらりと一瞬だけ視線が外れて、戻る。

「もっとしたいこと、あるだろう？他の恋人としたこととか。言ってくれるだけでいいんだ」

勇利の困惑の表情が目に入ったのか、ヴィクトルは急いで付け加える。

「他にどんなことをするのが好きなんだい？」

 

薄暗い照明の中でも、自分の顔が真っ赤になったのが分かった。頬から耳から首まで。今まで口に出して認めたことはなかった。ヴィクトルが初めての相手だと。唯一の相手だと。実際、今までの勇利はその事実を必死で隠そうとしてきた。自信がないときでもあるように振る舞ったり、だいたいにおいて自分が何をしているかまったく分からなくても、そんな素振りを見せないようにしてきた。ヴィクトルとの逢瀬で良かったことすべてが、ヴィクトルのおかげだということは自分でもはっきりと分かっていた。めちゃくちゃに美しく勇利を解して蕩けさせて、そして勇利がヴィクトルに同じことを返せるように、期せずしてそのやり方を教えてくれたのだった。

 

勇利の精一杯の虚勢に関わらず、ヴィクトルは気づいているんだろうと勇利は考えていた。全体的な不器用さや経験不足は一見して明らかだと思っていた。ヴィクトルが違う風に考えているなんて、まったく想像もしなかった。そしてどれだけ勇利が自分の経験についてそうじゃないふりをしてきたとしても、ヴィクトルの前で堂々と嘘をつくことはできなかった。このことについては。ヴィクトルには。こうやって聞かれてしまったなら。

 

「その･･･僕は･･･今まで、全然･･･」

自分とヴィクトルを交互に指さすジェスチャをしながら、顔がますます赤くなるのを感じる。恥ずかしさで顔を背けたい衝動と必死で戦いながら、告げる。

「ないから。他の人とは」

 

「えっ？」

ヴィクトルは驚きのあまり声を出して、座り直す。ショックを受けた表情で勇利を見下ろしている。その声は静かな部屋に大きく響いた。勇利も驚いて、びくりと身体を離す。そんな反応は予想していなかった。分からない。どうしてヴィクトルはこんなに驚いているんだろう？

 

ますます赤くなって、勇利はぎこちなく咳払いをした。

「僕は誰とも寝たことない」

もう少しはっきりと言葉にする。恥ずかしさと居心地の悪さに対して、言葉だけがはっきりと出てきたことだけが救いだった。

「ヴィクトルだけ」

 

「俺だけ」

ヴィクトルがぼんやりと繰り返す。勇利は頷きを返して、恥ずかしさにまた襲われる。ヴィクトルに、このことが重要な事実だと思ってほしくなかった。ヴィクトルの反応はよく分からなかったけど、こんなに経験不足な男と寝てしまったことを後悔していませんように、と勇利は祈った。

 

突然ヴィクトルの目が大きく見開かれ、勇利の手を握った。指の腱が白くなるほどぎゅっと強く握りしめられ、少し痛いほどだった。

「それじゃあ、あのバンケット」

ヴィクトルはそう言って、きっと何年も前の、自分が世界選手権で初めてヴィクトル相手に優勝したあの時のバンケットのことかと勇利は気づいた。

「あれが君の初めてだったの？」

 

「うん？そうだけど･･･」

勇利は躊躇いがちに頷いた。当然、それは事実だったけれど、ヴィクトルはやたら妙に振る舞っていて、何が起きているのかさっぱり分からなかった。

 

「何てことだ、勇利、本当にごめん」

 

今度は勇利がショックを受ける番だった。ヴィクトルが何かを口にするだろうとは予想していたけれど、その言葉はまったく予想外だった。

 

「えっ、なんで？」

勇利は困惑したまま尋ねた。ヴィクトルは明らかに動揺した様子で、手を頭にやる。

 

「知らなかったんだ」

ヴィクトルは一秒ごとに動揺が激しくなっていくようだった。勇利はヴィクトルを落ち着かせたかったけれど、どうすればいいか分からなかったし、何故ヴィクトルがこんな風になっているのか、それもまだ分からなかった。

「知らなかったんだ。もし知っていたら、俺は･･･あんな･･･」

 

ヴィクトルは途方に暮れた様子で口ごもり、言葉が途切れる。けれど勇利はそれに続く言葉がだいたい予想がついた。おそらく『あんな風に服を引きちぎってめちゃくちゃにセックスしなかっただろう』とかそこらへんが、割と正確な予測だろう。

 

こんなに経験不足な人間だと知っていたらそもそもセックスなどしなかった、という意図でないことを勇利は祈った。それか、以前の邂逅を思い出して、あれがダメだったとか、これがダメだったとか、新たに勇利の欠点を見つけ出していませんように。願わくはそうではないだろうけれど、それでもどうしてヴィクトルがこんなに動揺しているのか、そしてそもそも最初の事実の発覚の時点であそこまで驚いたのか、よく分からなかった。別に勇利の視線を求めて群がる恋人が何十人といるみたいなことがある訳はないのだ。もちろん過激なファンは除くけれど、そもそも信頼できる情報源ではない。それにもしそうだとしても、勇利はその誰も欲しくなどなかった。ヴィクトルだけだった。

 

隣に座っているヴィクトルが片手を顔に当てて、顔が歪み、声が震える。

 

「もし知っていたら･･･勇利、本当にごめん。もっと気をつけるべきだった。もっとゆっくり進めるべきだった。あんな風に･･･あんな風にはしなかった」

 

ヴィクトルはまだもう片方の手で勇利の手を握っていた。勇利は親指でヴィクトルの手の甲を優しく撫で、落ち着いてくれるといいな、と願う。

 

「心配しないで」

何も心配することなど本当になかったから、勇利はそうやって安心させようとする。

「僕は楽しんだよ」

楽しんだなんてものじゃなかった。最高だった。離れていられなくなるくらいに。

「僕が、ああして欲しかったんだ」

 

勇利の言葉は少しヴィクトルを落ち着かせる効果があったらしく、心配が少し薄れて安堵の表情に変わったけれど、それでもまだショックが抜けないようだった。勇利は優しくヴィクトルに腕を回して抱き寄せ、ベッドに再び横たわる。

 

「大丈夫だから、ヴィクトル」

勇利は付け加える。本当に心配することなど何もないと、ヴィクトルに分かって欲しかった。

「本当に、良かったから」

 

ヴィクトルに微笑みかけると、同じように微笑みを作ろうとしている表情になった。唇の端を上げて笑おうとしているけれど、目は見開かれ遠くを見ているようだった。数分間、沈黙が降りる。勇利は力を抜いてリラックスしようとしたけれど、隣のヴィクトルは身体を強ばらせていて、そうもいかなかった。勇利には見えない、分からない何かについて、頭の中で考えているようだった。

 

「他の誰とも、してないの？」

しばらくしてヴィクトルが口を開く。勇利はその問いかけに眉根を寄せた。もうそうだとはっきり言ったはずだ。ヴィクトルに比べて経験がまったくほとんどないという事実は恥ずかしかった。でももうその事実は認めたのだし、この話はこれで終わりにしたかった。

 

「してない」

もう一度はっきりと口にして、これでこの話は終わりにしてくれ、と思いながら言葉を続ける。

「もう遅いよ、ヴィクトル。明日のフリーに間に合うように起きるんだったら、もう寝ないと」

 

ヴィクトルは応えなかったけれど、勇利は沈黙を同意だと受け取ることにして目を閉じた。この会話が始まる前の、ぼんやりとふわふわした心地よい眠気を取り戻そうとする。けれど隣には不気味なほどの沈黙が降りていて、勇利が数分後再び目を開けると、ヴィクトルが遠い目をしてこちらを見ていた。喉仏が上下していて、何かを言おうとして、それをおさえこんでいるようだった。

 

「ヴィクトル？」

勇利は不思議そうに尋ねる。

「どうしたの？」

 

その質問にヴィクトルは勇利を見つめたまま、ビクリと驚いた様子を見せる。勇利が見つめていたことに驚いたのか、勇利の質問に驚いたのかは判然としない。

 

「何でもない」

静止した部屋に声が静かに響く。勇利に向かって小さく微笑んだけれど、その表情はどこか妙で、何かが目まで伝わっていないようだった。何か悲しげな影がまだそこには漂っていた。

「少なくとも、君が知らないことは、何もないよ」

 

ヴィクトルは断言するようにはっきりとそう言ったけれど、勇利はヴィクトルが何の話をしているのかまったくさっぱり分からなかった。好奇心が疼いて尋ね返そうかと思ったけれど、自分は知っていて当然とヴィクトルが思っていることを尋ねることが恥ずかしくなって、やめた。ヴィクトルの期待に反して知らないことを認めるのはばつが悪かった。

 

代わりに勇利はただ頷いて、再び目を閉じた。すぐに眠気が襲ってきますように、そしてヴィクトルも同じように眠りにつけるよう祈りながら。試合前夜の睡眠は大切だったし、それに試合前いつも緊張で睡眠が十分に取れない勇利も、ヴィクトルの隣ではいつもよく眠れるのだった。そして、ヴィクトルにもちゃんと休んでほしかった。自分の中で最高の滑りができるように。お互いに、ベストなコンディションで戦いたかった。

 

ヴィクトルはそれ以上何も言わなかった。じきにヴィクトルも強ばっていた身体から力が抜けて、わずかに勇利に寄り添うように近づいて、呼吸が一定のペースに変わる。ヴィクトルがちゃんとリラックスしていることを確認してから、勇利もぼんやりと眠気の淵に意識をさまよわせ始める。そして眠りが完全に勇利を夢の世界に連れて行くまで、それほど時間はかからなかった。

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

翌日の試合は、すべての瞬間が最高だった。ゾクゾクするような試合のスリルはいつもあったけれど、今回は何かが違った。もっと、身体が軽く感じた。その感覚はスケートにも反映され、勇利はヴィクトルと同じように高得点をたたき出した。

 

何年もの間勇利は、点数について苦しんだり、どうやってヴィクトルを倒すか、どうやって自分自身を証明するか、そういった苦悶にずっと気を取られていた。けれど今、それらの思考は勇利の頭に一切現れなかった。現れないことが残念だとも思わなかった。最終的な点数が発表されて、自分の名前の隣には高得点が表示されて、けれどヴィクトルの名前の隣にはそれを越える点数が、勇利の名前の上に表示された時も、その感情は戻ってこなかった。

 

結果にがっかりしたと思わなかったと言えば嘘になる。この一年、タイトルを保持するために練習を積んできたのだ。それを奪われることは望んだ結果ではない。けれど、敗北の苦い感覚は胸の奥に襲ってくることはなく、前のように屈辱と恥が毒のように頭の中に広がっていくこともなかった。ヴィクトルにアドバイスされた通り、自分が一番好きだと言える滑りをしたのだ。心と魂をプログラムに込めて、滑っている全ての瞬間が楽しく、愛おしかった。そんな風に滑ったことは、長い間なかった。表彰された銀メダルは前のように勇利を絶望の渦に引きずり込んで溺れさせるような、苦しい重さはなかった。その代わり、銀メダルは軽く感じた。ほとんど重さを感じなかった。

 

自分に出来る全てを発揮できたのだ。自分でもそう分かっていた。これは敗北じゃない。二位にはなったけれど、その違いを今まで自分は考えることができなかった。確かにヴィクトルは勝ったけれど、でも勝つほどの演技をしたのだ。今まで勇利が金メダルに相応しい演技を見せて優勝したように、今日のヴィクトルは優勝に相応しい演技を見せたのだ。二人は互角だった。時に奪い、時に奪われる。今回はヴィクトルが金メダルを獲った。息をすることすら忘れてしまうような素晴らしい演技で。そして勇利は表彰台の一番上に上れなかった。けれど、試合は他にもいくらでもあるのだ。勝てる機会はある。自分の演技はよく出来ていた。前に勝利したことがあるのだから、次は絶対にできる。

 

表彰台で、ヴィクトルの下に立ちながら、勇利はその事実を受け入れることができた。首から下げられた、照明を反射して綺麗にきらきら輝く銀メダルを、胸に僅かにズキリと刺さる失望感だけで、受け入れることができた。負けることは好きじゃなかったし、これまでもずっとそうだったけれど、今回はどうしてか、もはやそこまで重要じゃないように思えた。

 

今のところは二位でも満足できる、という感覚は変な感じだった。けれど、でも今まで変な感じだった沢山のことが、そうじゃなくなってきているのだ。何かが変わった。あまりにその変化はゆっくりだったので、起きていること自体に気づいていなかったけれど、それでも変化は起きていた。そして、今日あった色々なこと、表彰台の低い位置に立ったことや、自分でも夢にも思わないくらい、試合でのスケートを楽しめたこと、瞳を輝かせて金メダルを首から下げたヴィクトルの隣に立ちながら、そのすべての瞬間を、幸せに感じている自分がいることに気づいた。

 

ヴィクトルの反対側、銅メダルの位置にはクリスがいた。ヴィクトルのようにカメラの方ではなく、身体をこちらに向けて勇利をじっと見つめていた。見定めるように、目を細くしたまま視線を外さない。敵対的な表情ではなかったけれど、お互いのメダルを祝う表情でもなかった。もっと何かを探るような真剣な視線で、勇利は微妙に居心地が悪くなった。

 

視線をクリスに返す代わりに、勇利はカメラの方だけを見つめ続けた。眩しいフラッシュに時々目を細めながら、笑顔を作る。作り笑顔で口の端が少し疲れてきても、なんとか表情を保ち続ける。隣に立っているヴィクトルも、同じ体勢でいることに疲れたのか、僅かに姿勢を変えたのが感じられた。表彰台は狭くて、三人ともお互いの身体に触れるくらいの距離で立っていなければならなかった。ヴィクトルの腕が自分の腕に触れて、その小さな接触点が僅かにその部分の肌の温度を上げて、その感覚が全身に広がった。

 

勇利はカメラに注意を戻して、早く表彰式が終わりますように、と祈った。それでも今の勇利の笑顔は、心からのものだった。

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

thelanabo  @ thelanabo · 9分前

ニキフォロフの金メダル獲得本当に嬉しい！きっと今年がラストシーズンだから、輝かしい成績を残して終えてほしいな　#グランプリファイナル

 

penguin-stars  @ penguin-stars · 8分前

@thelanabo  えっラストシーズンじゃないよね？何それどこ情報????

 

thetruthfairie  @ thetruthfairie · 6分前

@penguin-stars うん、何の話か分からん。公式に声明とか別に出てないし。つーかなんで今引退する理由がある？

 

thehobbem  @ thehobbem · 5分前

@thetruthfairie @penguin-stars  多分 @thelanabo が言いたかったことは、ニキフォロフの引退までそんなに長くないんじゃないかってこと。だって考えてみて、27歳だよ？ほとんどのスケーターが引退する年齢はとっくに過ぎてる→ 1/5

 

thehobbem  @ thehobbem · 5分前

ニキフォロフは上手いけど、年齢に抗うことはできない。そのうち引退せざるを得なくなる。怪我で欠場した年のこと覚えてる？毎シーズン、彼は怪我のリスクと戦ってて、年を取るにつれて→　 2/5

 

thehobbem  @ thehobbem · 4分前

怪我をしたら後遺症が後々まで残るリスクが上がっていくんだよ。確かにニキフォロフはメダルの獲得数がものすごいし（とはいえ勝生もかなりいい線まで来てる、それは認める）賞金とかもかなり貰ってるはずだから引退後も安泰のはず→3/5

 

thehobbem  @ thehobbem · 3分前

例えばコーチに転身したり、コメンテーターになったり、割と選び放題なんじゃないかな。だけど競技で滑れる期間はもうそこまでないはず、人生そういうもんだよ。今シーズンがもしかしたら最後ではないかもしれないけど→ 4/5

 

thehobbem  @ thehobbem · 3分前

引退は目前だと思うし、我々ヴィクトルファンは心の準備をしておいた方がいいと思う 5/5

 

BusyBody  @ colormadbusybody · 2分前

@thehobbem  それに髪の毛ももうだいぶ白いからね～～～～ #今シーズンでマジで引退するんだと思ってた #大好きだけどさ #スケーターとしてはもうかなりやりすぎてる

 

Sacchari  @ sacchariwrites · 2分前

@thehobbem  ニキフォロフがいなくなったら勝生も変な感じするんだろうねきっと (・о・)

 

Yuriv  @jianmodeqingren · 1分前

@sacchariwrites  ヴィクトルに引退してほしくないー！

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

表彰式の跡、勇利は選手が控えるエリアに戻って荷物をまとめて、ホテルに戻る準備をする。肩からバックパックを提げると部屋を出て、迷路のように入り組んだスタジアムの部屋と廊下を通り抜けていく。バンケットまでそこまで時間がなかったし、皆勇利が出席するのは当然だと思っていることを勇利は分かっていた。早く戻って準備をしたかった。

 

歩いていると、周りのスケーター達の会話の断片があちらこちらで耳に入ってくる。なんとなく見覚えのあるような二人の女子選手が少し向こうの方で会話をしていて、聞き覚えのある名前が聞こえてきて勇利は耳を立てた。

 

「ニキフォロフの写真撮った？」

二人のうち一人が尋ねて、彼女の友人の携帯電話をのぞき込む。

 

「うん」

自慢げにもう一人は返事をする。

「表彰式で一番上に立ってるの、撮ったよ。大切にしなきゃね、きっとこれが最後のチャンスだろうから」

 

「えー、本当？もう勝生には勝てないと思う？」

最初に質問をした女子選手の言葉に、勇利は身体を強ばらせ、後ずさりして人混みに隠れるようにする。

 

「うん」

彼女の友人は頷いた。

「もしかしたら、もう誰にも勝たないかも。噂、聞いたでしょ？引退するかもしれないって。ファイナルの後か、ワールドの後か。でもどのみちすぐだと思う。もう27歳だし、ずっと競技は続けられないじゃない？選手の中では一番年上だし。時間の問題だと思うよ。金メダルを獲った今が一番、有終の美を飾れるんじゃない？」

 

「ニキフォロフのいないスケート界なんて、変な感じだよね」

携帯をのぞき込みながら彼女がそう言うと、友人も、そうだね、と同意するように頷く。二人の目はまだ画面に釘付けになっている。

 

金縛りのように固まってその場で会話を聞いていた勇利は、身体を自由にすると二人の側をできるだけ悟られないようにするりと通り抜ける。頭の中では、今耳にした内容が駆け巡っていた。

 

ヴィクトルは引退しない。そんなはずはない。まだ本人は何も言っていないし、公式のコメントもない。ヴィクトル自身はそんなこと一言も言っていないし、引退を示唆するような言動も、そもそも引退を考えているような素振りすらない。けれど、同時に、どうしてヴィクトルがわざわざ勇利に自分の引退について話すんだ、という指摘はもっともだった。別に彼が勇利に義理立てする理由などないのだ。世界中に向けて、明日、自分の引退を発表したっておかしくない。勇利がそのことについて全く知らなくて、報道の発表で知ることになったって、何もおかしいことはないのだ。

 

でも、ヴィクトルは引退しようとはしていない。そうだよね？いや、それとも、そうなのだろうか。確かにヴィクトルは他の選手より年が上だ。けれどそれでもヴィクトルはまだピークの状態を維持しているし、易々と金メダルを獲るし、神様みたいなスケートをしている。今それを諦めるなんてするだろうか？今、辞めたりするだろうか。そんなはずはない。けれどそれでも、スケーターの競技人生が短いのは事実だし、ヴィクトルは普通の競技者として為し得ることはとっくに達成している。もしかしたらあの女子選手達は正しいのかもしれない。もしかしたら、最後の金メダルを掴み取って、永遠に氷の上から降りてしまうのかもしれない。

 

そんなことは想像もできなかった。ヴィクトルがいない世界でスケートをするなんて想像もできなかった。ヴィクトルがいない世界に、勇利だけがいるなんて。

 

つい昨晩、勇利は、自分たち二人の間には新しい暗黙の了解が出来たのだと思っていた。心地よい確実さと慣れた感じで、大会が訪れる度にお互いがお互いのことを待っているのだと。ヴィクトルと氷上で対決し、滑ることが楽しかった。現状で満足しない、もっと高みを目指そうと奮い立たせる、もっと上手くなりたいと、もっと練習したいとそう思わせる、その挑戦が好きだった。そしてヴィクトルに会うことも。確実にヴィクトルに会えるということも、嬉しかった。ヴィクトルが見せる微笑み、笑い声、闇夜に月の光が柔らかく白い肌を照らすその姿。ヴィクトルが誰のものでもなく、勇利だけのものになる、その時間。

 

ヴィクトルがいなくなったら、全てが変わってしまう。大会も今までと同じではなくなる。きっとヴィクトルがいなければ、他に勇利を表彰台から蹴落とす選手もおらず、勇利はもっと簡単に金メダルを獲れるだろうけれど、でもそんなことは大事じゃなかった。スケートとヴィクトルは一つで、同じことだった。これまでも、ずっと、そうだった。勇利が初めて銀色の髪をなびかせた少年と画面越しに出会ってから、もう何年も前から、ずっと。ヴィクトルがいないスケートはスケートじゃなかった。そんなことはありえなかった。

 

ヴィクトルが引退したら、二人が会う理由もなくなる。そのことに思い至って、喉の奥がひゅっと鳴り、息が詰まって、心臓がズキリと大きく痛んだ。ヴィクトルが引退したら、もう二度と会えないかもしれない。二人を同じ場所に引き寄せる大会という分かりやすい理由がなくなって、勇利はもうヴィクトルにとって都合の良い相手ではなくなる。二人は地球の反対側に住んでいるのだ。そしてヴィクトルは遠く、遠くへ、行ってしまう。

 

勇利はヴィクトルに引退して欲しくなかった。この二人の関係を続けたかった。ヴィクトルを相手に戦い続けたかった。ヴィクトルに会う理由が欲しかった。ヴィクトルと一緒にいたかった。

 

どこにも行かないでほしかった。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

バンケットで、勇利は上の空だった。チェレスティーノが心配そうに勇利の様子を見始めるくらい、それは顔に出ていた。けれど、勇利はそんなことを気にしてなどいられなかった。

 

ヴィクトルとのこの関係が始まってから、この時間はいつか終わるのだと、勇利ははじめから分かっていた。そういう関係なのだから、仕方がないことなのだ。勇利はヴィクトルとずっと一緒にいることはできない。だからその限られた時間で、満足しようとしてきた。けれどそれでも、終わりが来るとはどういうことなのか、どのくらいすぐ、それが訪れるのか、考えたことはなかった。そして今、突然そのことに気づいて、勇利はゾッとした。ヴィクトルがいなくなるかもしれない、本当に、もう、帰ってこない。すぐにいなくなる訳ではないかもしれないけど、勇利が考えないようにしてきたその時よりずっと早く、いなくなってしまうのかもしれない。

 

バンケットが始まってから数時間が過ぎて、ようやく勇利はヴィクトルの姿を見つけることができた。応援しているファンやスポンサーの人だかりに囲まれている。まるで勇利の視線を感じたかのようにヴィクトルは振り向いて、勇利と目が合うと笑いかけてくる。けれど勇利は笑い返せる気がしなかった。その表情は胸の奥で渦を巻いている感情と正反対で、作り物のように感じた。

 

その一瞬のやりとりの後、ヴィクトルと二人きりになれるまではもっと長い時間がかかった。夜遅くになって、徐々に人が減っていってからだった。チェレスティーノももう既に部屋に戻っていた。明日早朝のフライトのためによく睡眠をとっておきたいと勇利に告げてから去っていったけれど、その言葉は勇利の内心の苦悩を和らげる役には全く立たなかった。明日、朝一番にホテルを発ったら、次にヴィクトルに会えるのは何ヶ月も先だ。昨晩は性急さもなくゆっくりと時間を過ごしたけれど、どうしてかヴィクトルに関しては、時間は味方ではないのだということを忘れてしまっていた。時間は勇利の味方をしない。これまでもそうだったし、これからもそうなのだ。

 

こんなことは口に出して言えなかった。ヴィクトルには言えなかった。あまりに必死すぎて、我が儘すぎて、そんな余裕のなさを見せられる訳がなかった。ヴィクトルだってこんな自分を求めていないことぐらい分かっていた。その代わり、勇利は言葉のトーンを軽く、ボディランゲージを明るく保って、残り少ない時間を存分に楽しもうとした。気づかれることなく抜け出せるようになってから、勇利はバンケットの部屋を出て、ヴィクトルは後を追った。

 

勇利は頭の中で渦巻いている感情を絶対に声に出すまいとしていたけれど、どんなに頑張ってもそれは手が触れたところから伝わってしまうようだった。肩から背中から手を這わせて身体を抱き寄せ、まだ時間が与えられているうちに、思い出を作ろうとする。ヴィクトルはまだ引退していない、まだここにいる。勇利はヴィクトルのことを覚えていたかった。ヴィクトルのすべてを。そして頭の一部の我が儘な自分は、ヴィクトルにも自分のことを覚えていて欲しいと思っていた。

 

心地よくてゆっくりとしていた前夜とは全然違っていた。今の勇利は欲しがりすぎて、けれどそんな心配などしていられなかった。もしそうじゃなかったら、恥ずかしくなっていたであろうほどに。ヴィクトルは容易くそんな勇利に応え、熱を持った勇利の手と同じくらいの情熱で触れてきて、全てが終わる頃には二人とも息が上がって、満ち足りていた。

 

終わってからも、勇利はヴィクトルから離れがたくて、ヴィクトルの方も動く様子は見られなかった。ヴィクトルは動き出す代わりに力が抜けたままベッドに横たわる。お互いの胸が触れあう距離で、勇利の鎖骨に触れる距離でヴィクトルは肘を曲げて頭を載せている。静まりかえった平穏の中で、指が勇利の肌をぼんやりと模様を描くようになぞって、勇利は変な気分になった。こんな風に穏やかに二人が一緒にいられるなんて、こんな風に簡単に触れられるなんて。どうやってこの関係が始まったかを考えると、あの熱と、立てられた歯と、痛いほどの憎しみと、必死さと、それら全てを考えると、不思議な気持ちだった。

 

脚と脚はまだ絡まっていて、勇利はその感覚が心地よいと思っている自分に気づいた。ヴィクトルが半分重なるように自分の上に横たわっていて、自分の胸の上に頭を載せて、手は羽根のように柔らかく、急速に熱が引いていく肌の上を触れていく。ヴィクトルの視線は遠くをさまよっているようで、何かを深く考えているような、自分の思考に深く沈み込んでいるようだった。

 

勇利は、けれど自分の胸の中の不安を鎮めることができなかった。女子選手の会話が、頭の中で繰り返し響いていた。それに意識を取られるよりも、勇利は何か違うことを考えて気を紛らわせようとする。それも上手くいかず、勇利はヴィクトルの方を向いた。ヴィクトルが引退を考えているのか、直接聞くことはできなかった。自分には言いたくないかもしれないし、もし教えてくれたとしても、その答えを聞く準備が自分の中で出来ているか自信がなかった。けれど、勇利はヴィクトルに話しかけることはできた。話しかけて、気を紛らわせることができた。つい数分前に、自分の身体がヴィクトルにしていたのと同じように。

 

「何を考えてるの？」

ヘッドボードに頭をもたせかけて半分起き上がっている勇利が尋ねるとヴィクトルはこちらを見上げてくる。頭を少し持ち上げて、ヴィクトルの鼻が勇利の顎と同じ位置になる。

 

「初めて君がスケートをしているのを見た時のことだよ」

ヴィクトルはそう返事をして、勇利の身体は衝撃に思わずビクリとした。その答えは予想していなかった。

 

いつのことだろう？勇利は記憶を辿って思い出そうとする。何年も前の、最後のジュニア選手権出場の年、ヴィクトルとの二度目の出会い。世界選手権のスタジアムの、誰もいないトイレで鉢合わせた時。ヴィクトルは勇利を馬鹿にして、その数ヶ月前のジュニアグランプリファイナルでの技術的な欠点をあげつらった。その時のことに違いない。勇利の二度目のジュニアグランプリファイナルが、きっとヴィクトルが初めて勇利を見た時に違いない。四回転すら跳べないちっぽけな日本人スケーターが金メダルを獲ることができることを初めて知った、そのときに違いない。

 

「どうして？」

勇利は少し当惑しながら尋ねた。どうしてそんなことを今考えているんだろう？あれはもう何年も前のことだし、あれ以来勇利だってかなり上達している。あの鉢合わせは特別なことじゃない。ただ、勇利には恥ずかしい記憶なだけだった。

 

「君から目が離せなかったから」

ヴィクトルがそう告げたその声には、微笑みの響きと、妙な柔らかさがあった。

「まるでその身体で音楽を作っているようだったからさ」

 

えーと、と勇利は固まる。その答えは確実に予想などしていなかった。

 

「君が泣いていたのを覚えているよ」

ヴィクトルはそう続けて、勇利はますます困惑に眉根を寄せる。

「君はすごく怖がっていた。でも、その後氷上に立った君は、まるで別人のようだった。誰も君から目が離せなかったよ。みんなその時気づいたんだ。君は特別だって」

 

勇利は混乱していた。ものすごく、ものすごく混乱していた。ヴィクトルの今の発言には意味が通じないことがいくつもある。むしろ、全部だ。けれどその中でも一つ、特に違和感を感じたものがあった。勇利が記憶から想像したものと、まったく異なる情報が、一つあった。

 

勇利は二度目のジュニアグランプリファイナルで泣いていない。自分に対する怒りは確かにあった。怒っていて、悔しかったけれど、それでも泣いたりはしていない。勇利が泣いたのは初めてのジュニアグランプリファイナルだった。プレッシャーに襲われ、ショートプログラムでめちゃくちゃに失敗した大会。走って逃げて、一人きりになれるところに隠れて、涙が涸れるまで泣いた。そして自分がここまで来た理由を、どうして勝たなければいけないのか、もう一度気持ちを奮い起こすためにヴィクトルの滑りを見て、それからフリースケーティングへと臨んで、今までで一番上手く滑れた、あの大会。

 

けれどヴィクトルがその時の話をしている訳がない。そんなはずはない。あれは何年も何年も昔、まだ勇利は怒っていて、必死で、何よりもヴィクトルを憎んでいたあの頃。あのシーズンに、二人は出会ってない。ヴィクトルは勇利の姿だって見ていないはずだ。二人は住む世界が違って、ヴィクトルは触ることのできない遠い存在だった。

 

「ヴィクトル、僕のスケートを初めて見たのって、いつ？」

勇利は注意深く尋ねた。ヴィクトルは勘違いをしている。そうに違いない。

 

「うーん」

ヴィクトルの声はまだ満足げで、勇利の突然の雰囲気の変化には気づいていないようだった。勇利の警戒心がむくむくとふくれあがっていく。

「君のジュニアデビューだと思う。まだすごく小さかったよ」

ヴィクトルの笑顔に、勇利は全身が硬直した。

「ショートで失敗したと聞いていたけれど、君のフリーを見た時、ショートを失敗したなんて信じられなかった。確かに技術的な面ではもう少し改善できるところはあったけれど、それでも君の動きには輝くものがあったんだ。とても魅力的だった」

 

信じられないまま、勇利は呆然としていた。賞賛の言葉にだけではない。気軽に言葉にされた予期せぬ賞賛だけでなく、ヴィクトルが自分のジュニアデビューを見ていたことに。ヴィクトルが自分のことを覚えているであろう最初の記憶の、一年以上も前に、ヴィクトルが自分を見ていたということに。

 

でも、待って。それよりもずっと重要なことがある。ヴィクトルが言った言葉の中で、勇利の頭の後ろにこびりついている言葉。確認しなければいけない。

 

「僕が泣いてたって、言った」

言葉を声に出して、それが意味することの重大さが襲ってきた。

「でも、僕が泣いているところなんて、見れた訳がない。僕は一人だったんだ！」

パニックが渦を巻き始めて、勇利は思わず起き上がった。胸の上に顔を載せていたヴィクトルがベッドに落ちる。散々だったショートプログラムの後、勇利は確かに悔しくてめちゃくちゃな気持ちだったけれど、それでも人前で涙を見せることだけは堪えたのだ。詮索好きな目を避けて、誰もいないところまで行って、一人きりになったことを確認してから、ようやく涙を流すことを自分に許したのだ。

 

けれど、どうやってか、ヴィクトルはその時の自分を見ていたらしい。勇利が一番ダメだった時、世界の全てから隠れたかった時。自分が感情のまま崩れ落ちるところをヴィクトルは見た。そして、自分のそういう弱い部分を人に見られることが、勇利は何よりも嫌だった。あの時のヴィクトルに、そんな状態のあの時の自分をのぞき見る権利なんてない。今の勇利でさえ、見られたくないのだ。

 

「うん、知ってる」

ヴィクトルはばつが悪そうに返事をした。あぐらをかいて起き上がって、二人の顔の高さが同じになる。ヴィクトルの脚はまだ勇利の脚を包むように絡んでいた。

 

「俺はヤコフから隠れようと、誰もいない部屋を探していた。そしたら、誰かが泣いている声がしたんだ。どうしようって思った」

ヴィクトルの目には率直な正直さが浮かんでいて、どこにも嘘は感じられなかった。

 

「中を見たら、君がいたんだ」

ヴィクトルは続ける。

「君は泣いていた。すごく悔しそうで、悲しそうで、俺はどうしたらいいか分からなかった。助けてあげたかったけれど、泣いている人を相手にするのは苦手なんだ。きっと悪化させてしまうだけだと思って、だから君に気づかれる前に部屋を出たんだ。それだけだったら忘れてしまうところだけど、俺がショートを終えた後に君を見かけた気がしたんだ。だから気になって、次の日のジュニア選手権の時に忍び込んだ。そこで君を見たんだ」

 

新しい情報が飛び出てくる度にくらくらする。目眩以外に何を感じているのか、勇利はよく分からなかった。あんな状態の自分を見られたという恥ずかしさと屈辱はまだ内側を焦がしていたけれど、その状況から悪意はまったく感じられなかった。それにヴィクトルの選択は正しかった。あそこにいたということに気づかされていた方がもっと最悪だった。もしあそこでヴィクトルが部屋に入ってきて、それが誰だか昔の勇利に気づかせていたら、昔の自分は怒ったなんてものじゃなくなるだろう。立ち去ったヴィクトルの選択は正しかった。

 

あの状況で悪いのはヴィクトルではない、それくらい勇利にも分かっていた。けれど、この全ての状況の皮肉に、勇利は声を上げて笑いそうになった。勇利が初めてヴィクトルに出会った日のことを、ヴィクトルは覚えていない。そしてヴィクトルが初めて勇利に出会ったと思った時のことを、勇利は覚えていない。まるで宇宙規模の何かが馬鹿馬鹿しい冗談を言っているようだった。

 

奇妙な感覚だった。あの時が、ヴィクトルが初めて勇利を見たのだと思っていることが。二人の運命が絡まり合い始めたその最初の瞬間が、あの時だったとヴィクトルが思っていることが。そして、それは大間違いだった。そのことを今、ヴィクトルが思い出していることが奇妙だった。あの時の勇利のことを、今のヴィクトルが思い出していることが。勇利にヴィクトルは永遠に理解できない謎だった。何を考えているのか、結局理解できたことなどなかったのだ。

 

「変な感じだね」

ヴィクトルは思いに耽った表情で告げた。

「君が覚えているより前に、俺は君に出会っていたなんて」

 

ヒステリックな笑い声が漏れそうになって、勇利はそれを飲み込んだ。今までヴィクトルが口にしたすべてのことの中で、最も痛烈な皮肉だった。

 

何年も何年も、勇利はこの会話を避けてきた。ずっと後回しにして、もしかしたらこの会話をする必要なんてないかもしれないと思うようになった。初めは、自分の勝利と相手の敗北を悦に浸るつもりだった。最初のやりとりのことを思い出させて、同じ言葉をそっくりそのまま返してやろうと思っていた。ヴィクトルの言葉によって生み出された相手に倒されるのはどんな気分か、嘲笑してやろうと思っていた。けれどその機会は失われ続け、いつだってタイミングと場所が悪かった。ずっとその機会を狙い続けるうちに、もう自分のやりたいことは、嘲笑となじり返しではなくなっていることに気づいた。

 

何かが変わっていった。ゆっくりと、けれど確実に変わっていって、勇利もそれと共に変化していた。もうヴィクトルを言葉でズタズタに傷つけたいとは思っていなかった。二人で一緒に過ごす時間を台無しにしたくなかった。いつ終わるかしれない平穏な時間を、何年もの間勇利を駆り立ててきた苦い記憶で壊してしまいたくなかった。そうして勇利はそれを胸の奥底にしまい込んだ。胸の奥で膿んだように疼くそれが、唇まで上ってくることは、これまでなかった。

 

けれど今、ヴィクトルの言葉がまだ耳に響いている今、そのことを今までのように鍵をかけてしまい込んだままにしておくことはできないのだと、勇利は頭のどこかで分かっていた。言いたくない。声に出して言いたくないけれど、今言わなければ、永遠に伝えられることはないだろう。それに、もう何年も経っているのだ。何年も何年も経っていて、そろそろ限界が来ているのかもしれない。ヴィクトルが知らなければいけない時が、来たのだ。

 

「僕たちが初めて会ったのは、そのときじゃないよ」

勇利はそう言って、まるで身体が反抗するかのように、その言葉をしまっておこうとするかのように、口にした瞬間喉の奥がぎゅっと締め付けられた。ヴィクトルはまっすぐ座り直して、困惑した表情になる。勇利はヴィクトルの脚の間から抜け出して、ヴィクトルの目の前で正座で座り直す。まだ当惑した表情で、ヴィクトルの眉根が寄せられる。勇利がその話のオチを教えてくれるのを待っているかのようだった。

 

けれど勇利の言葉は冗談ではない。全然可笑しくもない。勇利は手を顔に下ろして、表情を隠しながら数秒間、心の準備をする。もう何年も経っているというのに、あの言葉はまだズキリと痛んだ。骨の髄まで染みついた記憶。絶対に忘れまいと、自分の根本的な部分に刻み込まれた、苦い記憶。本当は話したくなどなかった。今、ここでは。この瞬間を壊してしまう。世界から盗むようにして手に入れた小さな平穏な時間の欠片を、ヴィクトルを手に入れられる僅かな時間を、壊してしまう。あの記憶はまだ沢山の棘を持っていて、ここに落としたくはなかったけれど、もうその言葉を口に出してしまった以上、途中でしまうことはできなかった。

 

「ヴィクトル」

勇利はもう一度努力して口を開く。ヴィクトルは何の構えもない表情で、好奇心を見せていた。

「僕たちはそれより前に会ってる。何年も前に」

 

「えっ…？」

ヴィクトルは声を途切れさせ、勇利の言葉を少しずつ理解すると同時に、寄せられた眉根の皺が深くなっていく。自分の知っている情報と照らし合わせているようだった。

 

「僕が十二歳の時、会いに行ったんだ。ヴィクトルはジュニアグランプリファイナルで滑ってた。最後のシーズンだった。僕は…」

勇利は赤くなった。この全ての始まりとなった感情を、何年もの間蓋をして見ないようにして、その代わり、ヴィクトルのことが嫌いなんだと思い込んできた。

「ヴィクトルを、尊敬してた」

 

『憧れてた』

言えなかった言葉が、胸の中に響く。

『崇拝するくらいに』

 

「僕はもうスケートを始めていて、いつかヴィクトルみたいに滑りたいって思ってた。同じ氷の上で、一緒に滑りたい、って思ってた。どれだけ僕がスケートが好きか知っていた両親は、誕生日にチケットをプレゼントしてくれて、生で観戦できるように連れて行ってくれたんだ。ヴィクトルが勝つところ、見たよ。そしてその後、僕はポスターにサインをしてもらうために外で待っていたんだ。そこで、初めて、僕たちは会ったんだ」

 

「勇利、何を言っている？」

ヴィクトルの目が大きく見開かれる。声には心配の響きが滲んでいて、手を伸ばして勇利の顔を片手で包みこむように触れ、親指で頬を撫でる。勇利は頭を振ってその手を払いのけた。今は触ってほしくなくて、その動作にヴィクトルの顔が沈むのが分かった。ヴィクトルは不安そうな表情をしていたけれど、勇利は目を合わせずに、部屋の暗闇を見つめる。何を言わなければいけないかは分かっていたけれど、それを告げる間、ヴィクトルの方を見ていられなかった。突き刺すような青い瞳に反射した自分の記憶を見たくなかった。今までの勇利の人生にずっとずっとつきまとってきた、その瞳に。あの記憶をもう一度掘り起こすことの痛みがどれほどか、勇利は甘く見ていた。古傷は癒えてなどいなかったのだ。

 

「ヴィクトルは…」

言葉が喉の奥につっかかって、やっぱり言うことができないんじゃないかと思った。深呼吸をして、言わなければいけないことを、口にする。

「僕に酷いことを言った。初めて会った時。僕を酷く傷つけたんだ」

 

視界の隅で、ヴィクトルの顔が歪むのが見えた。混乱の表情が、もっと酷いものに変わる。腹に強烈なパンチをくらったかのような表情で口を開くと、その声は動転していた。途方に暮れた声だった。

 

「嘘だろう？勇利、俺はそんなこと、絶対に…」

 

「でも、したんだ」

勇利は反射的に言い返して、自分が怒っていることに気づいた。ヴィクトルが今口にしかけたことに対しても勇利は怒っていた。ヴィクトルが今どんな言い訳を考え出しても、何を言っても無駄だった。理由など関係ない。ヴィクトルは勇利を傷つけた。ひどく傷つけたのだ。何を言ったところで、その事実が変わる訳ではなかった。

 

「ヴィクトルは僕を侮辱して、嘲笑った。僕がスケーターだって全然信じなかった。僕はあんたを崇拝していたのに、あんたは僕に酷い言葉を投げつけて、僕をズタズタに傷つけたんだ！」

 

言葉が口から飛び出してきてから、はじめて勇利は自分が叫んでいることに気づいた。出てきた言葉はガラスの欠片のように喉に刺さった。ヴィクトルの方を振り向きながら、目を必死で拭う。涙が浮かんでいることが恥ずかしかった。もうこんなこととっくに乗り越えたと思っていた。この痛みもなくなったと思っていた。手放すことができたと思っていた。けれど、実際にはそんなことはなかったのだ。乗り越えてなど、手放せてなどいなかった。もう、自分の一部になってしまっていたのだ。

 

ヴィクトルはまだ大きくショックをうけたまま、目を見開いて口が半開きになったまま勇利を見つめていた。酷い表情で、勇利は目を背けたかったけれど、できなかった。

 

「でも……俺は覚えていない」

ヴィクトルはたどたどしく呟いた。言葉は途切れ途切れで、躊躇いがちに音になって、まだ勇利が告げたことが理解しきれず、頭の中で処理されきっていないようだった。ヴィクトルはもう一度はっきりと口を開く。

「思い出せないんだ」

 

勇利は突然どっと疲れが襲ってくるのを感じた。この会話を長い間避け続けた理由はこれだった。もう終わりにして、さっきまでの二人に戻りたかった。二人とも逃げ切れない過去の痛みを、もうこれ以上相手にしたくなかった。

 

「そりゃあ、そうだよね」

勇利は溜息をついた。ヴィクトルが覚えていないなどということは分かっていたのだ。どれだけその事実が勇利を焼け付くように苦しませても。ヴィクトルはそんなに簡単に忘れてしまうことができて、勇利は決して忘れることができなかった。

「僕はちっぽけなただのファン、大勢の中の一人だった。ヴィクトルにはたくさんのファンがいた。僕のことを覚えていられる理由なんて、ある？」

 

「でも、勇利だ」

ヴィクトルは囁くように絞り出した。混乱している声は子供のようで、世界が突然ひっくり返ったかのような声だった。

「どうして、俺が勇利を思い出せないなんてことがある？勇利のことなら絶対に覚えてるはずだ」

 

「でも、思い出せないんだよね」

 

勇利は再びベッドに横になって、ヴィクトルに背を向ける。もうこの話はしたくなかった。最初からこの話はしたくなかったのだ。かさぶたを引っ掻いてめくるような話。この傷は癒えたのだと思う度に、突き刺すように痛んで、新しい血が滲む。

 

「俺はそんな…そんなこと…そんなつもりじゃ…」

ヴィクトルは口を開いて、勇利の肩が強ばった。もうこれ以上言い訳は聞きたくなかった。勇利がずっと引きずってきたこのことを、ヴィクトルが何かのせいにしたり、軽んじたりしようとするのを聞きたくなかった。

 

心を閉じるような勇利の姿勢の変化に気づいたのか、ヴィクトルは言葉をそこで切った。ベッドの振動からこちらに近づいてくるのが分かる。

 

「待って、勇利。本当にごめん。本当に、本当に、ごめん」

一瞬だけヴィクトルの手が勇利の腕に触れて、すぐに離れる。さっき勇利の頬に触れた時の反応を思い出したのだろう。肌が触れたのを感じて、勇利は寝返りを打って、視線をヴィクトルに戻す。目の前の男は内臓をえぐられたような表情をしていて、勇利の胸の奥がズキリと疼いた。そんな顔をしてほしくなかった。それが目的なんかじゃなかったのだ。

 

「本当にごめん、勇利」

ヴィクトルはもう一度そう言って、その声と瞳の中には懇願するような正直さがあった。勇利が何年も待ち続けていた言葉だったけれど、その言葉をいざ聞いてしまうと、早くこの会話を終わらせたくて仕方がなかった。毒のように二人に染みついた苦い記憶がまとわりつく関係じゃない、何か別のふりをして、ヴィクトルの隣に丸くなって、この話の前にあった平穏な時間に戻って、この会話そのものを忘れてしまいたかった。引退の二文字がのしかかってくる今、その形でこの関係に終わりが来ると分かってしまった今、残り少ない時間を大切にしたかった。

 

「もう、いいから」

勇利はヴィクトルにそう告げて、笑顔を作ろうとしたけれど、頬の筋肉が反抗して、しかめ面のようになってしまった。わざとらしい、嘘みたいな、説得力のない笑顔。

「もう何年も前のことだから」

 

ヴィクトルはまだ途方に暮れた様子で、口は僅かに開いて視線の焦点は合っていなかった。勇利の告げた、知られたくなかった、新しい情報を理解するために、ヴィクトルの思考が渦のように頭の中でうねっている様子が想像できた。

 

「今までの間、ずっと…」

ヴィクトルは口を開いたけれど、その言葉は勇利に向けてではなかった。まるで自分に向かって独り言を言っているように、思考が過去に戻っているようだった。

「そのせいだったのか。それが理由だった。今まで、これまで、ずっと…」

 

ヴィクトルの目の焦点が戻ってきて、勇利に向けられた時、その瞳には何かの輝きがあった。

 

「ずっと、聞きたかった」

ヴィクトルは告げたけれど、その言葉はやはり勇利ではなく自分に向けられているようだった。

「ずっと聞きたかった。でも、いつも尋ねようとすると君は心を閉ざしてしまって、俺は諦めた。でも、ずっとずっと知りたかったんだ。そして、今、こうやって…」

ヴィクトルは手を伸ばしたけれど、勇利に触れることはせず、空中でその手が彷徨う。

「勇利、本当に、本当に、ごめん」

 

勇利は手を伸ばして、空中に伸ばされたヴィクトルの手を掴んで、指を絡める。ヴィクトルの手を優しく引っ張ってベッドに横になるようにして、二人は向かい合う。もうこの話は、少なくとも今夜は、これ以上話したくなかった。二人で一緒にいられる時間はほんの僅かしかないのに、それを過去の影で汚してしまいたくなかった。勇利はすべてをもう一度胸の奥へしまい込み、もう何年もしてきたように鍵をかけた。もう向き合いたくなかった。難しくこんがらがった現実のことは考えたくなかった。二人はいつまでも幸せに暮らしました、などという終わりが現実に訪れることなんてほとんどない。現実から閉ざされた、小さな時間と空間の隙間で、二人がただの二人としていられる間、ヴィクトルと一緒にいたかった。

 

「もう、何年もまえのことだから」

勇利は静かにそう告げて、ヴィクトルは何かを言いたげになったけれど、勇利を見つめて黙り込んだ。勇利はそれにほっとした。繋いだ手を持ち上げて、指の根元の関節に優しくキスをする。何年も前に、ヴィクトルが自分にしたように。

 

もうずっと長い間、勇利が考えていたのはヴィクトルに真実を伝えることだった。その顔に真実をぶちまけてやって、それに気づいたときのショックの表情を笑ってやろうと思っていた。いかに自分が間違っていたか、自分が言ったことの重大さを、それが何を、誰を作り出したのかを。けれど、今の勇利からはもう、そんな思いはなくなっていた。

 

ヴィクトルを怒らせたい訳ではなかった。ヴィクトルを悲しませたくもなかった。その顔から悲しみをぬぐい去って、二度と心に入らないようにしてやりたかった。今は、ただ二人で横になっていたかった。僅かに残された時間の許す限り。

 

生まれて初めて、勇利は過去のことを考えたくなかった。

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

グランプリファイナルが終わってから世界選手権までの間、別離が今までになく辛いと、勇利は感じていた。モスクワのヴィクトルのアパートを去ってからは大丈夫だった。ファイナルは数週間後だったし、そこでヴィクトルに会えると分かっていたからだ。そんなに先のことではない。けれどファイナルが終わってしまった今、同じような安心感はなかった。

 

二人が共に戦う次の試合は、何ヶ月も先だ。次にお互いに会えるのまで、何ヶ月も待たなければいけない。

 

今までもずっとそうだったということは頭では分かっていた。束の間の逢瀬、そして長い別離。二人の生活は、二人の世界は、地理的な距離以上のもので隔たれていた。そして勇利はそれを受け入れていたのだった。それで満足していたはずだった。でも、今はそうじゃなくなってしまった。

 

一晩のはずが一週間に引き延ばされたモスクワでの日々と、差し迫るヴィクトルの引退という事実が、突然別離の時間を今までにないほど辛いものにしていた。いつの間にか、勇利はヴィクトルが隣にいることに慣れてしまっていた。奇妙なほどに日常的で家庭的なやりとりに心地よくおさまることに慣れてしまった。けれどロシア大会という名目が終わってしまってから、もうそんな時間を過ごすことはできなかった。無機質で無個性なホテルの部屋で過ごす数日以外は、離ればなれでいることがほとんどの、以前の関係に戻ってしまった。その上、そうやって過ごせる日々だって、カウントダウンは始まっているのだ。

 

公式にヴィクトルはまだ声明を出していなかったけれど、ファン達の推測は山ほど飛び交っていた。ようやくファン達も、スケート界の生ける伝説が永遠に競技で滑り続ける訳ではないということに気づいたらしい。勇利は公式の情報源から、ヴィクトルはロシア国内選手権とヨーロッパ選手権、そして世界選手権に出場することを確認していた。世界選手権で、またヴィクトルに会うことはできる。けれど、その後は？次のシーズンには出場するのだろうか。そして、その後は？

 

もうあと何回、ヴィクトルに会うことができるだろうか。一回？二回？それだけじゃ足りなかった。前はこれでいいと受け入れていたことが、もうそれじゃ耐えられなくなってしまった。二人の間にあるものは、長続きしない、するはずがないものなのだ。けれど、それじゃダメなのだ。ああ、長続きするようなものだったら、どれだけ良かったか。

 

グランリファイナルが終わってから、勇利はずっと心ここにあらずで、落ち着かなかった。ピチットはすぐに気づいて、チェレスティーノも同様だった。二人とも勇利にそれを指摘したけれど、勇利はどうしても振り払うことはできなかった。ヴィクトルの引退という新しい情報は、まるでギロチンのように、いつ落ちてくるか分からない状態で、勇利の頭の上にぶら下がっていた。

 

酷い出来の練習を二度ほど繰り返してから、明らかに上の空の勇利に対して、リンクから降りて何日か休養するようチェレスティーノは言い渡した。その間に頭を整理してこい、という指示だった。いつもの勇利だったら文句を言って反抗するところだった。四大陸選手権の日程が近づいていて、ヴィクトルが出場しない大会はいつもより面白くはないけれど、それでも練習をサボるようなことはできない。けれど、今の勇利はただ大人しく頷いて、リンクを去った。

 

練習ができなくて、勇利はもっと途方に暮れて、更に気分は悪化した。ピチットはリンクが開いている間はずっと練習をしていて、気をそらしてくれる友達すらいなかった。丸一日経って、勇利は前以上にそわそわし始めた。どうにかして気を紛らわせようと、携帯電話を開いてソーシャルメディアを巡ってみたけれど、ヨーロッパ選手権があと数日で始まるという中、勇利のタイムラインはヴィクトルの写真で溢れていた。滑っているヴィクトル、他の選手と話しているヴィクトル、観客に向かって笑うヴィクトル。全く気を紛らわせる役には立たなかった。

 

もう一度ヴィクトルに会いたかった。いや、会えなくてもいい。一晩を共にしなくてもいい、ただ、その姿を直接見たかった。チェレスティーノの言葉に従って、めちゃくちゃな状態の頭の中を整理するためには、今どうしてこんなに気が散っていて、心のバランスが崩れているのか考えるべきで、もちろんその原因はヴィクトルだった。もしかしたら、もう一度彼の姿を見ることができれば、どうすればいいか、答えが出せるようになるかもしれない。

 

それは衝動的に決めたことだった。思いついた瞬間、深く考えないようにしたまま、実行した。もし考え始めたら、自分自身にもちゃんと説明をしなくてはいけなくて、それすら出来るかどうか分からなかった。二枚の航空券は往路と復路で、その日程は短かった。ちょうど大会の最後が見られる時間に到着して、その夜が終わる前に飛行機で発つ。今やろうとしていることの馬鹿馬鹿しさに罪悪感を覚えずにすむ方法がそれだった。飛行機で到着した同じ日に発つ。ヴィクトルに連絡を取りたいと思う時間もない、一晩泊まることもできないスケジュール。ただ、ヴィクトルの姿が見たかった。ヴィクトルのスケートが見たかった。別々の大陸の、海を隔てた距離じゃなくて、ヴィクトルの近くまで行きたかった。

 

もしチェレスティーノに計画がバレたなら、この旅を正当化する理由はできていた。ヴィクトルはグランプリファイナルの後、ジャンプ構成を変えてきていて、新しい演技を直接見るために足を運ぶのだ、世界選手権で対戦するための準備なのだ、と言うつもりだった。もちろんそれは本当の理由ではなかったけれど。

 

ピチットはすぐに理由を見抜くに違いなかったから、勇利は出かける前に自分がどこへ行くのかを記した置き手紙を残していった。帰ってきたらきちんと説明しなければいけないということは分かっていた。ピチットはおそらくいい顔をしないだろうけれど、仕方がない。

 

飛行機の中で、勇利はこの衝動的な行動がいかに軽はずみかと思い返したけれど、それでもほとんど後悔する気持ちは沸き起こらなかった。到着した時間にはもう遅く、勇利はまっすぐにスタジアムへ向かった。チケットがなかったのでメインの入り口からは入れなかったけれど、ISUの資格をちらつかせ若干の畏敬の目で見てくる警備員にはったりをかまして、なんとか裏口から潜り込むことができた。スタジアムの中に入ると、勇利はフードを目深に被り、マスクで顔の下半分が見えないようにし、誰だか気づかれないように祈った。

 

大会はもう始まっていたので、ありがたいことに廊下はほとんどがらんとしていて、勇利は誰にも話しかけられずにリンクまで向かうことができた。観客席に通じるドアの間をすり抜けるようにして中に入ると、人目に付かない一番後ろの列に空いている席を見つける。全員の視線がリンクに釘付けになっている今、誰も気に留めず、目にもとまらない席だった。

 

演技をしていた選手が氷から降りるとすぐ、見慣れた銀色の頭がリンクサイドで準備をしている姿が見えた。

 

ヴィクトルがついに氷の中心へ滑り出た時、観客の全員が息をのんだように思えた。ヴィクトルはロシア国内選手権を当然のように優勝し、ヨーロッパ選手権も前日のショートプログラムで二位と大きな差を付けてリードしていた。観客は一つになって固唾をのみ、スタジアム中の空気が期待に満ちて、プログラムが始まるのを待った。

 

滑っているヴィクトルは美しい。それはとてもよく知られた事実で、勇利も、初めてヴィクトルを見た子供の時からずっと、そのことを知っていた。けれどそれでも、ヴィクトルはいつも勇利をびっくりさせる天才だった。ヴィクトルのフリースケーティングのプログラムはグランプリファイナルでもうすでに見ていたけれど、こうして目の前で滑るヴィクトルに、勇利は再び魅了される。氷の上を縦横無尽に滑り、全てのステップで観客を虜にする。グランプリファイナルほどのあふれ出そうな感情や情熱はなかったけれど、でもそれは予想できることだった。ヨーロッパ選手権でヴィクトルは向かうところ敵なしで、今はウォームアップとしてパフォーマンスのレベルを段階的に上げ、ピークを二ヶ月後の世界選手権に持って行くのは、納得がいく戦略だった。

 

ヴィクトルがプログラムを終えてリンクを降りた時には、誰が優勝したかはもう明らかだった。ヤコフは無愛想に演技を称え、祝いの言葉を継げたように見えた。勇利の座っているところからだと、口が動くのは見えたけれど何を言ったかまでは分からなかった。点数が発表されると、ヴィクトルは観客に向かって手を振って挨拶をし、キスアンドクライを離れ、待ち構えていた二人ほどの報道関係者のインタビューに答えるために選手達が待機しているエリアに向かう。

 

ヴィクトルの姿を見れたことは良かった。勇利は奇妙な安心感を感じていた。気持ちが落ち着くだろうと予想はしていたけれど、どうしてそうなるのかは分からなかった。けれど、ヴィクトルの演技を見たあと、勇利はヴィクトルに会いに行きたいという衝動を感じていた。会って話がしたい。けれど、それは無理だった。復路の飛行機はもう予約してあって、あと数時間で出発する。これは予防線だった。自分が何も無茶なことをしでかさないように。ヴィクトルには、何か、勇利に理性を失わせる何かがあった。普段なら絶対に考えもしないようなことをさせてしまう何かがあって、その衝動はどうやっても勇利には止められなかった。

 

けれど今回は、勇利は遠くから見つめることで満足しようとした。ヴィクトルがインタビューを終え、リンクの周りで他の選手達と軽く会話を交わしている。大会は正式に一日を終え、観客の群衆は立ち上がって少しずつ解散し始めていて、勇利はその中に簡単に紛れ込むことができた。目立たないようにしながら、ヴィクトルの方へ近づこうとする。スケーターとしてではなく、ただの観客の一人としてスタジアムに来ているのは奇妙な感じだった。最後に観客としてスタジアムに来た時は、勇利はほんの子供で、どうしようもないくらいヴィクトル・ニキフォロフに魅了されていて、彼のスケーティングに圧倒されていた。その後に起こる出来事など、そしてそれがどんな未来をもたらすかも、まったく知らないまま。

 

時折、勇利は考えることがあった。もし二人が出会わなければ、どうなっていたんだろう。もしヴィクトルがファン達にサインをするために出てこなかったら。もし両親が、勇利にチケットを買わなかったら。他にもいくらでも、ちょっとしたことが違うだけで、二人は出会わなかったかもしれないのだ。勇利にとってはあれは人生を変える出来事で、今の勇利が進んできた道を決定したのだった。けれど、もしあの出会いがなかったら、全てが全然違う風になっていたかもしれない。

 

あの時にヴィクトルと出会っていなければ、その後の人生で出会うことがあっただろうか。もしそれでも出会ったとして、ヴィクトルは同じ言葉を言っただろうか。そして、どのみち勇利をこの方向へと進ませたのだろうか。それとも、あの会話は別の形をとることもできたのだろうか。もしかしたら、ヴィクトルに会っていなければ、あの強い憎しみがなければ、モチベーションを保つことができずに途中でスケートを辞めていたかもしれない。それか、幼い頃の子供っぽい畏敬の念と憧れを保ち続けたまま、スケーターになっていたかもしれない。ヴィクトルのことが大好きで、憧れたまま、いつか同じ氷の上に立てるなら何でも努力するスケーターになっていたかもしれない。

 

あったかもしれない、様々な可能性、様々な未来。すべてがあのたった一つの瞬間に失われ、すべてが変わった。

 

ヴィクトルはまだリンクサイドに立っていて、試合を見に来た二人の女子選手と話していた。勇利は気づかれないであろうギリギリの距離まで近づいてく。

 

女子選手の一人が大きく笑ってヴィクトルの腕に触れて僅かにしなだれかかり、勇利は突然全身が強ばった。ヴィクトルはその手を振り払うこともせず、彼女のその手が、彼女自身がそこにいることを嫌がる様子を見せず、代わりに軽く微笑んで、選手達が一つの冗談で笑い合う中に加わる。その内容が聞こえるほど勇利は近くにいなかったけれど、内容に興味がある訳ではなかったからそんなことはどうでもよかった。女子選手の手がまだヴィクトルの腕に触れていることに、勇利の全神経が向いていた。ヴィクトルの方を向いて、目を輝かせて笑う、明るく人を惹きつける態度の彼女。

 

彼女は明らかにヴィクトルに気があるような素振りを見せていた。特別驚くべきことではない。ヴィクトルは美しく実績もあり、最も結婚相手として人気のある独身男性の一人だった。ファンもスケーターたちも同じようにヴィクトルの注目を求めていることは勇利も知っていた。そしてヴィクトルはその女子選手の誘惑に応えてはいなかったものの、礼儀的な対応しかしてはいなかったものの、その手を払いのけたりはしなかった。

 

自分だけがヴィクトルの相手ではないことなど勇利はずっと前から分かっていた。ヴィクトルは誰かを手に入れたいと思ったらすぐに手に入れられる。そして勇利はそれでいいと思っていたはずだった。ヴィクトルが初めて勇利に触れた時から、その事実を受け入れていたつもりだった。自分にとってヴィクトルがただ一人の相手だったからといって、同じようにヴィクトルにとっても勇利がたった一人の相手だということにはならない。二人の間には何の取り決めも、お互いだけだという約束もなかった。勇利はそんなことを期待したことさえなかったし望んだこともなかった。自分の中では一方的な約束として、相手はヴィクトルだけということは守ってきたけれど、そもそもそんな約束は交わされていないのだ。ヴィクトルは他にも沢山相手がいる。それは前から分かっていた事実だった。

 

けれど頭で事実だと分かっていることと、それを目の前で見てしまうことは、まったく違った。目の前の光景に、予期しないところから燃えるような嫉妬心が沸き起こり、勇利は息をのんだ。知っていたことだし、受け入れていたことだったけれど、勿論嬉しいことなんかじゃなかった。本当はずっと嫌だった。そしてその抽象的な概念だけの事実はいま、リアルに勇利の目の前で繰り広げられている。嫌と言うほどリアルに。

 

何年もの間、二人は大会で逢瀬をする関係を、その繰り返しを続けていた。昼間は同じ試合で戦い、夜はベッドを共にする。けれど今の勇利は、本来なら、公式には、ここにいるはずではないのだ。ヴィクトルの知るところですらない。もしヴィクトルが同じような、昼間は共に戦い夜は共に寝る、ということを繰り返しているのなら、誰か勇利以外の人間がその相手になっているのだろうか。隣に立っている女子選手にはそこまで興味はなさそうだったけれど、だからといって周りには他には沢山、男女も関係なく、ヴィクトルを飢えた目で見つめている選手達がいた。今晩、ヴィクトルはその中の一人をホテルの部屋に連れて帰るんだろう。勇利を連れ帰ったのと同じように。勇利としたようにその相手とセックスをして、勇利としたように二人でベッドに横たわる。

 

その考えに内臓がねじれるような感覚を覚え、自分自身の感情の強さにショックを受けながら勇利は後ずさりする。

 

大勢の中の一人でいいはずだった。僅かな時間を共にするだけで満足なのだと。けれど突然、それまではぼんやりとした概念だけだったものが、今は心が張り裂けそうにリアルに勇利に迫ってきて、勇利は気づいた。それじゃ、嫌だ。あの女の子に、ヴィクトルの腕に触れて欲しくなかった。手を離して、距離をとって、二度と触らないで欲しかった。他の誰にもヴィクトルに触ってほしくなかった。あんな風に触らないでほしかった。

 

ヴィクトルに、自分を、自分だけを見ていてほしかった。自分だけを求めてほしかった。氷の上だけじゃなくて、二人で夜を共に過ごす時だけじゃなくて、いつだって。勇利がずっとヴィクトルのことを何年も何年も見つめてきたのと、同じように。

 

徐々に選手達のグループは解散し、それぞれが自分の荷物を持って立ち去るのを勇利は見つめる。胸の奥で嵐のように吹き乱れている感情を落ち着かせようとしながら。自分らしくない、こんなシンプルなことに、ここまで強く、暴力的なまでに反応するなんて。けれど、止めたくても止められなかった。

 

頭を振ってその考えを頭から押し出そうとする。もうヴィクトルの姿は見た。目的は達成したのだから、帰る時間だ。四大陸選手権が迫っている今、これ以上時間を割くわけにはいかなかった。帰らないと。

 

勇利は踵を返して歩き始める。スタジアムのドアから裏の廊下へと出る。表と違ってそこはがらんとしていて、誰にも見つからずに外へ出るにはちょうどいい。選手とコーチしか使うことのない廊下で、おそらく今は皆、表彰式の準備で忙しい。

 

どんどん歩いていた勇利が外の出口の手前にたどり着いた時、静かな廊下を歩いていた背中にとげとげしい声が大きく響いて、勇利はビクリと驚いて振り向いた。

 

「おい、クソ野郎」

 

勇利は目をぱちくりさせながら振り向き、声の主が誰か他の人に話しかけているのかと周りを見渡すが、廊下には自分と声の主以外の誰もいなかった。

 

目の前には金髪の10代くらいの少年が勇利を睨みつけるように立っている。身体の前で腕を組み、視線は勇利にまっすぐ向けられている。

 

「はい？」

勇利はなんとかそれだけ口にして、困惑する。そんな風に呼びかけられるいわれにはまったく心当たりがなかったけれど、明らかに少年は勇利に向かって話しかけていて、とりあえずは礼儀正しく対応するのが無難だろう。金髪の少年は一歩前に進み、フードの下で顔を半分覆っていた金髪が動いて、突然それがユーリ・プリセツキーであることに勇利は気づいた。ロシアのスケーター、ジュニア金メダリスト、その火の付きやすい性格から、一部ではロシアンヤンキーとも呼ばれている。けれどその事実のどれも、なぜ彼がゴミを見るような目で勇利を睨みつけているのか、敵意をむき出しにしているのか、説明にはならなかった。

 

「そうだよ、お前だよクソ野郎」

ユーリはそう続けながら、こちらに向かって歩き続け、勇利は反射的に後ずさる。少年は勇利の顔の前に指を突き出し、口は罵倒の形に歪む。

 

「お前が誰だかオレが知らないと思うなよ、ここで何してるかもな」

吐き捨てるように告げられ、勇利はますます困惑する。

 

「こっちから見た限り、二つの可能性がある」

ユーリはそう告げ、敵意を滲ませる。会話がどこからどこへ向かっているのか勇利にはさっぱり分からなかったけれど、その次に飛び出した言葉に、勇利は身体を強ばらせる。全身の筋肉が緊張し、ショックで目が大きく見開かれる。

 

「お前が本当にヴィクトルのことを考えてるか、そのクソみたいな頭の中には少しでもあいつを思いやる気持ちがあるのか。それとも、みんなが思ってるようにただあいつを利用してるだけなのか。その二つの可能性だ。だから、オレはお前に選択肢をやる。本当にあいつのことを思ってるなら、それを伝えて遊びはもうやめろ。もしそうじゃないなら、あいつには絶対に二度と近づくな。分かったか？」

 

勇利は呆けたように頷くことしかできなかった。まだ衝撃が身体中を走り抜けていて、言われた言葉もそれが意味するところも、勇利の脳は処理し切れていない。

 

「お前があいつのこと愛してるならいいんだけどな」

今度は少し小さな声で、ユーリはそう告げた。僅かな無防備さが声の後ろに見え隠れする。まるで口にした言葉よりももっと言いたいことが、言おうとしたことがあるような感じだった。けれど次にユーリが口を開いた時、睨みつける目には全力の激しさが戻っていて、声は怒りで固くなり、目の奥には鉄の壁が出来ていてそれ以上、奥にある感情をすべて隠していた。

 

「もしそうじゃないなら、あいつをこのまま弄ぶなら、絶対に後悔させてやる」

 

そう言い放つと、ユーリは踵を返しドシドシ足を鳴らすように立ち去っていく。前屈みになった肩は強ばっていて、全身からまだ怒りがわき出ている。

 

ショックを受けたまま、勇利は遠ざかっていくユーリをただ眺めた。数秒立って、息を堪えていたことに気づくと大きく息を吐いて、自分も振り返って、他の誰かに見つかる前に早く急いで外へ出ようとする。頭の中はまだ渦を巻いて混乱していた。外へ出ると、タクシーをつかまえて空港までと告げる。後ろの座席に丸まるように座り込むと、今聞いたことを頭の中で整理しようとする。

 

たった今起こった会話を何が引き起こさせたのか、あのユーリ・プリセツキーが勇利のことを地球で一番最低な人間のように睨みつける原因に、勇利はまったく心当たりがなかった。言われたことのほとんどの意味が分からなかったし、頭の中で理解するのもやっとだった。ヴィクトルのリンクメイトが自分たちの関係を知っている、という突然明るみに出された新しい事実を理解するのもやっとだった。おそらく彼一人だけではないのだろう。二人のことは、どうやら知られているようだった。

 

意味が分からないことばかりだった。整理しなければいけないことが沢山あったけれど、その中でも一際気になったことがあった。勇利の頭の中で何度も何度もうるさくその言葉が再生される。タクシーに乗っている間じゅうずっと、そして空港についても、それは音量を下げることがなかった。

『あいつのことを思ってるならいいんだけどな』

いや、思ってる、じゃなかった。

『あいつのこと愛してるならいいんだけどな』だった。ユーリはそう言った。

『愛してるなら』

『愛してる』

 

胸の中で心臓がドクドクと早鐘を打ち始める。肋骨に当たりそうなほど、痛いほどのリズムで。今まで考えたことがなかった。そのことを考えることを、勇利は今まで自分に許さなかった。無意識のうちに遠くへ押しやっていた。その方が簡単だったから。けれどついにその言葉が目の前に突き出されて、勇利の頭の中をぐるぐると回って、何度も何度も繰り返されて、突然すべての辻褄があった。今まで起きたことすべて、ここ数年で起きた事すべて、今まで自分の中ですらきちんと認めてこなかったことすべてが。

 

勇利はヴィクトルが嫌いなのではなかった。もう何年も、憎んではいなかった。頭の一部では、もう一方の自分はまだ、あの記憶の中の古傷がもたらす感情にしがみついているのだと思っていた。ヴィクトルに対する執着はずっとずっと勇利の中で生き続けていて、ヴィクトルに勝ちたいという執着は形を変えていった。ヴィクトルは勇利の中で変わったのだ。もう前のような憎しみと、何をしてでも打ち負かしてやるという執着の対象ではなくなっていた。ヴィクトルは勇利の知っている人になった。これまでは知らなかったけれど、今の勇利は知っている。愛犬とじゃれあい、朝は髪の毛をぐしゃぐしゃにして起きる人。自分で料理が出来ない人。勇利が困っている時に、手をさしのべてくれる人。笑顔で勇利の心を温かくしてくれる人。その指に触れられると、肌を燃えるように熱くさせる人。

 

勇利はもう長いこと、ヴィクトルを憎んではいなかった。その感情は憎しみではなかった。それは、愛だったのだ。

 

辻褄が合った。納得がいった。その感覚は少しずつ、少しずつ忍び寄ってきていたのだ。ヴィクトルが触れる度に、言葉を紡ぐ度に、笑顔を見せる度に。もう覚えていられる限りずっと、ヴィクトルは勇利の人生の一部だった。まるで眩しく燃える星の重力にあらがえない惑星のように、勇利はいつだってヴィクトルの近くをぐるぐる回って、離れられなかった。最初は崇拝して、次に憎んで、けれどヴィクトルはずっとその中心にいた。ずっと勇利の一部だった。そして勇利の感情に変化がおきて、初めて、自分の中に沸き起こってずっと溜め込まれてきた、必死なまでの渇望と欲求に、名前をつけることができた。

 

どうしていつも勇利はヴィクトルの元に向かってしまうのか、説明がついた。どうして離れずにいられなかったのか。どうしてヴィクトル以外の誰にも、ヴィクトルがしたみたいに触れて欲しくなかったのか。ヴィクトルと過ごした時間のように、他の誰とも過ごしたいと思ったことがなかったのか。ヴィクトルが他の誰かと一緒にいるという考えそのものだけで、酷く苦しいほどに嫉妬の感情がわき起こるのか。ヴィクトルが引退するという事実に、どうして気分が悪くなるほどショックを受けたのか。どうしてこの関係が終わって欲しくないと思ったのか。

 

人生最大の皮肉、運命の悪戯だった。憎むと誓った相手が、恋に落ちる相手だったなんて。

 

「僕はヴィクトルが好きだ」

 

勇利はその言葉を口に出して試してみた。舌の上で転がして、口の中で響かせて、どんな風に感じるか、どんな味がするか。

「僕は、ヴィクトルが、好きだ」

その中に勇利は疑いも偽りも感じなかった。嘘の味もしなかった。ただそこにあったのは正直さと素直さだけだった。ずっとずっと勇利が否定してきたもの。

 

頭がこのことでいっぱいになっている間、身体は慣れた行動を取って、空港についてチェックインをし、飛行機に搭乗する。飛行機のドアが閉まって、エンジンがうるさく回りはじめ、離陸の準備が始まって初めて、勇利をパニックが襲った。思い当たったもう一つの考えは、全身が震えるほどの強いパニックを引き起こした。ヴィクトルのことを愛しているという事実は、勢いの弱まった一撃だった。自分でもどこかで知っていたからだ。口にしてしまえば、新しい事実の発覚ではなく、知っていたはずの事実の自覚という感じの方が強かった。けれど、次に思い当たったことは、まったく新しいことで、先ほどの自覚の何倍も、何千倍も怖ろしかった。

 

ヴィクトルのことを愛しているというのが怖いのではなかった。これはずっと前から、何年もの間、頭の後ろに隠れていたことだったから。

 

怖ろしいこと、勇利にパニックを引き起こした事実は、今、この自覚をしてしまったということは…

 

勇利はヴィクトルにそれを伝えなければならない。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

medusaconstellations

いいね！7,586 件

medusaconstellations: ヨーロッパ選手権男子フリーの最中見かけたよ #勝生勇利

コメント 1,387 件をすべて表示

 

Theartymoose: えーーー!!!何してるんだろう？

Azapgiel:  敵情視察じゃない？

Chamirablossom: 違うかもよ…？

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者後書き
> 
> 勇利に自分の気持ちを気づかせるの、クリスかピチットだと思ったでしょう？残念でした！答えはみんなの大好きな怒りっぽいちっちゃなロシア人でした！
> 
> この物語のユーリ(ユリオ)についてですが、彼の勇利に対する気持ちは実はかなり複雑です。彼には彼の物語があって、ヴィクトル視点の第二部でもっときちんと語られます。今は勇利が語り手なので、勇利には何が起きているのか全体像は見えていません。アニメでもどうして1話でユリオが勇利に怒鳴るのか、12話でユリオのモノローグがあるまで分からないように、ユリオが本当は何を考えていたのか、勇利の視点では勇利が直接見たことしか分かりません。とはいえ、ユリオの感情のメインの部分は第二部に出てきますし、第一部でもユリオは再び登場しますのでお楽しみに！
> 
> この章を読まれて皆さんがどう思ったか、ぜひ聞かせて下さい！文字通り皆さんのコメントに私は生きる力を貰っていますし、私が書き続けられる理由です！このお話の世界観や次章の予定(*)を[Tumblr](https://kazliin.tumblr.com/)でも書いているので、ぜひ遊びに来て下さいね。
> 
> 次章でお会いしましょう！  
> Rey xx
> 
> 使用楽曲  
> ヴィクトルのSP - You Only Live Once by Yuri!!! On Ice feat w.hatano, YOI本編エンディングより


	13. The Wrong Direction （そして、間違った方向へ）

 

デトロイトに戻った勇利が最初にしたことは、ピチットに全てを話すことだった。

長旅に疲れ切った上に前日発覚した事実にまだショックを受けたままの勇利がアパートに帰ってきた時、親友はすでにそこで待ち構えていた。勇利がピチットに書き残した置き手紙は短く、ただヨーロッパ選手権の最終日を見に行く、とだけしか記されておらず、それを説明する理由はどこにもなかった。ピチットはきっと自分で点と点を繋げて話を理解してくれるだろうし、元々、勇利にとって天地をひっくり返す新しい事実の発覚がなくても、帰った時には全部説明するつもりでいたからだ。今はただ、話さなければいけないことがかなり増えたというだけだった。

長い間親友に隠してきたこと、ヴィクトルとの間に何が起きているかを、何年も前に初めてピチットに打ち明けた時、これからは全部親友に話す、と勇利は約束して、今までそれを破ったことはなかった。たいてい勇利はあまり突っ込んだ深い話をしたくなかったから、自分の気持ちについて話したことはなかったし、自分自身でもそれについて深く考えたことはほとんどなかった。けれど起きた事実はちゃんとこれまでもピチットに話してきたし、それに対してピチットは勇利を支える言葉を返してきたのだった。その言葉が必要だったことに、勇利はそれをもらって初めて気がついた。

ピチットはいつだって何を言えばいいか知っているようだった。けれどヴィクトルや、ヴィクトルと勇利の微妙な関係に対する用心深さは、その言葉からはよく滲み出ていた。初めて打ち明けた時、深入りしないようピチットは勇利に警告した。ヴィクトルとの関係を続けることは、色々なことをややこしくする、当時の勇利には分からないような形で。そしてどうやらピチットは正しかったようだった。あの時すでにピチットはこのことを知っていたのだろうか、と勇利は考えた。自分の心を堅いガードで守れなくなって、そのうち自分の心を粉々にする相手を好きになってしまって、相手にもう一度、自分の心を粉々にする力を与えてしまうことになる、ということを。

ピチットはそうやって心配しつつも、勇利が下してきた選択を評価したり判断したりするようなことはしなかった。いつもピチットは耳を貸してくれて話を聞いてくれて、泣きたいときは肩を貸してくれた。何があってもピチットだけは信頼して頼れると、断言できた。だから自分の気持ちに気づいてしまった時、もう何年も自分の内側で認められないまま育っていた気持ちに気づいてしまった時、勇利がまずしたことは、ピチットの隣に座って全てを親友に打ち明けることだった。

長い、長い話になった。勇利は包み隠さずすべてを打ち明けた。その気持ちがどうやって膨らんでいったか、時間が経つにつれ変化していったか。どうやってそれを脇においやって、ついに強制的に気づかざるを得なくなるまで、変化に気づかないふりをしてきたか。ヴィクトルが勇利をどんな気持ちにさせたか。隣にいるだけで感じる甘く幸せな気持ちと、同時にヴィクトルが自分のものにならない、これは永遠に続かないという痛み。もっと確かなものを欲しがってしまう欲望。毎日勇利を襲う恐怖、自分が考えること、言うこと、やることすべてにねじ込まれてくる恐怖。考えつくことすべてを話して、これ以上話せることがないというところまで話し尽くして、最後には一言だけが残った。すべてをまとめ上げる到達点。

「僕は、ヴィクトルのことが、好きなんだ」  
勇利は話し終え、ピチットの反応を慎重に伺う。ピチットは勇利とヴィクトルの間の苦い歴史についてすべてを知っていた。それがどれだけ勇利に影響を与えてきたかも。ヴィクトルとの密会を続けることは良くないと、ピチットはこれまで何度も勇利に忠告してきた。勇利から聞いたヴィクトルについての情報から考えると、二人の関係がこのまま続いたら、勇利が傷ついて終わるだけだと。

「うん、知ってたよ」  
ピチットはそう答えて、勇利に向かって小さな笑顔を見せた。複雑な感情が絡み合って表情を作っていた。少し悲しげで、少し嬉しそうでもあり、すこしどこか諦めたような表情。  
「結構前から、そうなんじゃないかって思ってた」

「えっ？」  
勇利は呆然とピチットを見つめた。その返事がちゃんと理解できない。  
「知ってたって、どういうこと？」

「ヴィクトルのことが好きなんだろうなってことは気づいてたよ。結構前から。もう何年もそうなんじゃないかって思ってた」  
ピチットは腕を伸ばして、勇利を安心させるように肩に手を乗せて、勇利の隣に座り直す。  
「最近になって自分でやっと気づいたっていうことは分かるけど、勇利、君はずっと長いことヴィクトルのことが好きだったんじゃないかな。ヴィクトルのことについて話す時の口調や言葉や、勇利がどんな風に彼を見てるか、彼のために何をしたか、よく見ていれば分かったよ。むしろ、これで分からなかったら、僕は目が見えてないってことになっちゃうよ」

「でも…じゃあ、どうして何も言わなかったの？」  
少し目眩を感じながら、勇利は思わずまくし立てる。  
「僕がヴィクトルのことを好きなんだって気づいてたら、なんで何も言ってくれなかったの？」

「どうして僕が勇利に、勇利が何を感じているか、教えてあげなかったかって？」  
ピチットは悪戯っぽく片方の眉を上げて、勇利は少し恥ずかしさに顔が熱くなった。そんな風に言われると確かに馬鹿っぽかったけれど、筋は通っていた。

「勇利、君のヴィクトルに対する気持ちは、自分で気づかなければいけない答えだ。僕は端から見ていて何が起きてるか、つまり勇利はヴィクトルに恋してるんだろうなって分かったけど、でも君はずっと、これは何でもない、何でもなかったんだって繰り返し僕に言ったよね。勇利が昔から持っている感情は変わらないって。そんな時に僕がそんなことを言ったって勇利は耳を貸さなかっただろうし、もっと自分で認めづらくなったと思うよ。っていうか、勇利はずっと嫌いだって言ってる相手に本当は恋してるんだって、僕がもし言ってたとしたら、勇利、怒らなかった自信ある？」

ピチットの言うことは完全に理解できた。もし何年も前にピチットが、自分はヴィクトルのことが好きなのだと伝えたとしたら、勇利はそれを全否定しただろう。否定しただけじゃなく、親友に裏切られたと感じただろうし、自分の感情を認めるのがもっと難しくなっただけだろう。何年もの間、自分とヴィクトルの間には何もないと、この関係は何にもならないのだと、勇利は断固としてそう信じてきた。自覚した新しい事実は、自覚することですら大変だったのに、自分自身の感情を他人に告げられたら、すぐにそれを否定して下らないと一笑に付しただろう。それは間違いない。

「勇利がヴィクトルを好きになってしまったことを自分で認めるには、自らそれに気づくしかない」  
ピチットはそう続けて、勇利は納得して頷いた。ピチットの言うことは真実だった。確かにユーリ・プリセツキーからの最後の一押しは必要だったかもしれないし、確かにこの気づくというプロセスを大幅に早めたことは間違いないけれど、結局のところそれに気づいたのは自分自身なのだ。

「それに、もし勇利がずっとその答えを出さなくて、本当は好きになってなかったとしたら、間違ってたのは僕の方ってことになる」  
ピチットは言葉を続ける。  
「もし勇利が本当に、本当にヴィクトルのことが好きだったら、そのうち遅かれ早かれ自分でその結論にたどり着いていたよ。自分で受け入れる準備が出来た時にね。僕が勝手に考えてたことを伝えて、こうした方がいいとか、特定の方向へ向かわせるなんて出来ないよ。きっと目も当てられないような酷いことになっただろうし、だいたい、勇利の人生は勇利自身のものなんだよ。勇利自身の気持ち、勇利自身の選択。それは他の誰にも、肩代わりしてあげることはできないんだ」

いつものように、ピチットの言うことは正しくて、勇利は彼のような親友を持ったことを心から感謝したし、ずっとその感謝の念を抱いていくだろうと思った。ピチットはずっと勇利の側にいてくれて、いつも支えになってくれて、アドバイスをくれた。そしてピチットは正しかった。ヴィクトルを好きになってしまったという事実には、自分が受け入れる準備が出来た時に、自分でたどり着かなければならなかったのだ。けれど、自覚した今は…

「僕はどうしたらいいんだろう」  
その答えは分かっていたけれど、それでもピチットの口から聞きたかった。  
「好きなんだって気づいてしまった今、僕はどうしたらいいんだろう」

「伝えなよ」  
ピチットの答えは間髪入れずに返ってきて、そこには何の躊躇いもなかった。  
「伝えなきゃ」

もう既に気づいていた事実を再確認するだけとはいえ、ピチットの口から聞くのは心地よかった。  
けれど、だからといってヴィクトルに告白することに対する恐怖が軽減された訳ではなかった。

「もし勇利がヴィクトルのことを本当に好きなら、今みたいな関係を続けてたらだめだ。勇利が傷ついて終わるだけだし、それにだいたいもう小さい頃から何度もあいつに泣かされる勇利を僕は見てきてるんだからね。また泣く勇利を見るのはもうごめんだ。勇利はずっと長い間、ヴィクトルにとって便利な相手になろうとしてた。それは勇利の選択だった。僕には止められない。だけど、それを続けてたらだめだ。二人とも前に進まなくちゃ。それがどんな形であれ。勇利はヴィクトルに気持ちを伝える。もし彼の方も勇利のことを思ってるんだったら、ちゃんとした関係になれると思う。けど、もしそうじゃないなら、そこで終わりにしなきゃだめだよ。じゃないと勇利はもっと傷つくだけだから」

勇利はヴィクトルのことを諦めるなんて想像もつかなかった。向こうの気持ちが何であろうと、ヴィクトルを手放せる自信がなかった。けれどピチットは正しかった。もし今のまま二人の関係が続けば、このカジュアルな一夜限りの、身体だけの関係が続くなら、その名目の下で勇利の心はもっと多くを求めて叫ぶだろうし、そのまま関係を続けることは、ゆっくりと勇利を殺すだろう。自分の気持ちの種類や程度が分からない時点ですでにつらいと感じていたのだ。けれど今、自分はもうずっとずっと深く、元に戻れないくらいにヴィクトルに恋をしてしまったと気づいてしまった今、ヴィクトルの近くにはいられるけれどその心を自分のものにすることはできない、ということは、苦しいなんてものではなくなる。

「ピチット君は、ヴィクトルのこと嫌いなんだと思ってた」  
勇利はそう言って会話の方向を変え、どっちつかずの状態で苦しみながら生き続ける想像を打ち消そうとした。

思いに耽るように、ピチットはしばらく黙る。

「嫌いだったよ。勇利にしたことに対してはね」  
ピチットはそう口を開いた。  
「勇利に酷いことをしたから、嫌いだった。勇利が小さい頃どんなだったか、勇利は覚えてないかもしれないけど、僕は覚えてる。勇利はいつも怒ってて、その内側ではいつも激しく傷ついていて、僕には何もできなかった。そして、それは全部ヴィクトルのせいだった。でも、それから勇利がヴィクトルと寝始めて、次に何が起こるかは分かったよ、勇利だもん。勇利は一夜限りの関係とかを軽くやるようなタイプじゃない。やりたくても、出来ないと思う。勇利ってそういう人間だよ。何かを好きになったら全身全霊で好きになる。なのに、僕が気づいた時にはもうすでに、その全身全霊を、勇利は自分をめちゃくちゃに傷つけた相手に捧げてしまってたんだ。だから、僕は怖かった。勇利を止められないって分かっていたから。勇利がどうなってしまうか分からなくて、怖かったよ」

ピチットはもう少し近くに座り直して、今までに見たことがないくらい真剣な表情になる。

「僕はヴィクトルが勇利にしたことが嫌いだ。だけど勇利、君もここ数年ですごく変わったよ。もう怒りの感情でいっぱいじゃないし、スケートだって、今はスケートが好きだから滑ってる。昔はしょっちゅうやってたみたいに、自分のミスをあげつらってものすごく自分を責めたりしなくなった。それに、今の勇利、幸せそうだ。こんなに幸せそうな勇利、見たことない。これも全部、ヴィクトルのおかげなんだね」

ピチットは少し笑って、勇利の手を取る。勇利にはピチットがどれだけ親友のことを心配しているか、その誠実さが感じ取れた。

「ヴィクトルは君を幸せにする。僕は直接会ったことはないし、勇利から聞いた話しか知らないし、勇利を何年も苦しめたんだからボコボコに殴って酷い目に遭わせてやりたい気持ちもある。けど、ヴィクトルは勇利を幸せにする。僕は、勇利に幸せになってほしいよ。僕たちみんなそう思ってるよ。だからヴィクトルと一緒にいることが、勇利の望むことなら、そのためなら僕にできることは何だってするよ」

勇利は喉の奥が詰まって、目の端がじわりと滲んで、ピチットを抱き寄せて強い力できつくハグをする。ピチットもハグを返して、なだめるように背中を上下に撫でる。勇利はピチットにしがみついた。自分が一体どんな徳を積んでピチットみたいな親友に恵まれたのかまったく分からなかったけれど、それでも自分とピチットが出会えたことに感謝したし、その思いが薄れることはないだろう。

「ありがとう」  
少し涙ぐんだ声で、勇利は告げた。

数秒経って離れると、勇利はこの会話でもどうしても晴れなかった不安を、ようやく口にする。ずっと暗雲のようにのしかかって、勇利の心を蝕んでいて、いずれしなければいけない告白が怖くて堪らなくなる。

「でも、もしヴィクトルが僕のこと好きじゃなかったらどうしよう。それか、僕だけと一緒にいるのが嫌だったら？だって、あのヴィクトルだよ。欲しい相手なんて誰でも手に入るし、僕はこんなだから…相手を僕だけに絞るのが嫌だったら、どうしよう？」

「そしたら、終わらせるしかない」  
ピチットは結論を告げる重い口調でそう言った。  
「自分が愛するように愛してくれない人に、勇利の心を受け取る資格なんてないよ。でもね、多分それはないと思う」

勇利の疑問の表情に、ピチットは続ける。

「勇利、もうどれだけヴィクトルとの関係を続けてるの？いつから始まって、もうどのくらいになる？」

勇利にはその質問がどう繋がるのかよく見えなかったけれど、記憶をたぐり寄せてみる。初めての夜、世界選手権の夜、全てのことが収束した、転換点。あの夜から、勇利の人生は全く変わってしまった。

「もう三年になるのかな」  
ようやく勇利は口を開いて、ピチットは満足げに頷いた。

「三年。長いよね」

「でも、その間に会う機会は少なかったよ」  
勇利は抗議する。確かに三年は長い時間だけれど、一緒に過ごした時間はほんの一握りだった。僅かな時間を共にして、何ヶ月もの長い間、離ればなれになる。

「それでも勇利、三年だよ。はいどうぞって誰かに簡単にあげられるような時間じゃない。それがヴィクトルに何の意味もないのなら、もう飽きちゃって勇利から離れてると思う」

「それに」  
勇利が抗議の口を開こうとするのを見て、ピチットは続けた。  
「もし勇利がただ都合の良いだけの相手だったら、モスクワでのことに説明がつかないよ。勇利はヴィクトルのアパートに泊めてもらったんだ。彼の家にだよ！自分の生活に勇利を招き入れたってことだよ、セックス目的だけじゃなくて。それって、ただ都合が良いだけの関係だったら、しないことなんじゃないかな」

確かにその説には一理あって、勇利は頭の中で繰り返してみて考えた。

「ヴィクトルは僕のこと、好き、なのかな。…ピチット君は、どう思う…？」  
勇利はしばらくしてから、やっとおずおずと口を開いた。小さな声で、躊躇いがちに尋ねる。どうかそうであってほしいと必死で祈ったけれど、自信はなかった。いつだって自信などなかったのだ。

「ヴィクトルが勇利のことを本気で好きかどうか、僕には分からない。でも、気持ちがどのくらい深いかは分からないけど、好きっていう気持ちはあると思うよ。少なくとも、これから恋愛として好きになる可能性はある。それは自信を持って言えるよ。それに、二人の関係は良いものにできる、そんな気がする。だけど、そのためには向こうにも行動するチャンスをあげないと。ちゃんと好きだって伝えて、ちゃんと話すんだ。自分の気持ちから逃げてちゃだめだよ。放っておくと勇利はいつもそうやって逃げるし、勇利の精神の健康上よくないよ。表面的な話だけじゃなくて、ちゃんと心から、僕に話してくれたみたいに、すべて話すんだ。それで、どう出るかを待つ。そのチャンスをあげるんだ。そこからまた、考えよう」

自分でも分かっていた。自分には、自分の気持ちを見て見ぬふりをする傾向があるということを。他人を正面から相手にしなくてはいけない時でも、距離をおいて遠ざけがちだということを。ヴィクトルに対する気持ちを自覚するのにはもうこれだけの長い時間がかかって、二人の間では言われなかった言葉が多すぎた。二人は会話をしたけれど、伝えなければいけないことはようやく伝えたけれど、それでも本当に心の底から話し合った訳ではなかった。過去のことを考えたくなかった。きちんと過去と向き合うのが嫌だった。そしてその隙間から、不安は確実に忍び寄ってきて、いつだって一番最悪の結果だけが頭に浮かぶのだ。告白することが怖くてたまらない。そう思わせるだけの十分な疑いや疑問や不安が、勇利の頭の中にはあった。

「でも、それでダメだったら…」  
勇利は尋ねる。ピチットの言葉は少しだけ不安を薄めたけれど、それでもまだ勇利の頭の後ろには恐怖の感情が残っていた。  
「それか、気持ちが足りなかったら。僕が望むような、ちゃんとした関係になりたくないとしたら？今まで通りを続けたいって言われたら、どうしよう…？」  
『もう一度、ヴィクトルが僕を酷く傷つけるようなことを言ったら、どうしよう』  
口に出しては言えなかったけれど、それでもその疑念は痛々しく言葉の隅に溢れていた。

「その時は、絶対に彼の死体が見つからないように僕が手配するよ」  
ピチットは悪戯っぽく告げて、肩を勇利の肩にぶつける。勇利は思わず喉の奥に引っかかったような笑い声を漏らして、緊張していた空気が少しだけ和む。

「冗談はともかくとして、勇利、ヴィクトルの方が勇利と同じものを求めないんだったら、その場で終わらせて、前に進むんだ。この関係を終わらせて、ヴィクトルを手放す。勇利はそんなやつにはもったいないくらい素敵な人なんだし、世界で一番素敵な人と一緒になるべきだ。もしそれがヴィクトルに分からないんだったら、ヴィクトルが勇利を手に入れる権利なんてないよ」

「…分かった。じゃあ、ちゃんと、言う」  
勇利はそう口に出して宣言して、自分との、そしてピチットとの約束の重みを改めて感じる。既に自分は一度、ヴィクトルに自分を傷つける力を与え、それを許してしまっている。あの時ヴィクトルは、自分のしていることを改めて考えもしないで、勇利の心をずたずたに切り裂いた。もう一度、同じようにヴィクトルにその権利を与えるなんて、馬鹿げていた。けれど、勇利はもう心をヴィクトルに捧げてしまっていた。後戻りはできないのだ。勇利に残されたことは、覚悟を決めて告白という賭けに乗り、ヴィクトルがあの時みたいに勇利の心を粉々に砕かないよう祈ることだけだった。

「うん、勇利はちゃんと言える」  
ピチットは答えた。  
「ヴィクトルが正しい選択をするよう、僕も祈ってるよ」

 

* * *

 

数週間の間、ピチットの言葉は勇利の頭の中にずっと残っていて、勇利は何度も何度もそのことについて考えた。四大陸選手権の間、勇利は周囲の何人かにそれを指摘されるほど気が散っていたけれど、周りからどう見えているか気にする余裕がなかった。頭の中は近づいてくる世界選手権のことでいっぱいで、特にそこで待ち受ける特定の人物のことでいっぱいだった。

もう今、この場でヴィクトルに告白してしまおうかと思ったこともしばらくの間あったけれど、最終的にその案は却下された。ピチットがうまく表現した言い方が忘れられなかった。  
『ソーシャルメディアは確かに偉大だし僕は大好きだけど、時には面と向かって直接話さなければいけないこともある。これはそのうちの一つだよ、勇利』  
ピチットは正しい。勇利も分かっていた。直接、面と向かってでないと、絶対にヴィクトルに伝える勇利なんて奮い起こせないと思った。遠くから告白するということは、パニックになって逃げ出す時間をそれだけ勇利に与えるということだ。ましてや、突然何の前触れもなくヴィクトルの家の玄関の前に現れて愛の告白をする訳にもいかない。つまり、世界選手権まで待たなければいけないのだ。そこで、ちゃんと告白する。

けれどその日が近づけば近づくほど、勇利の不安は大きくなっていった。

もうヴィクトルが自分を嫌っていないということには自信があった。ヴィクトルの態度からして、きっとその変化は何年も前にあったのだろう。けれど、ヴィクトルの気持ちがそれ以上かどうか、勇利には自信がなかった。ヴィクトルは今まで何も言ってこなかった。もしヴィクトルが自分と付き合いたいのなら、自分のことをそういう風に思っているのなら、既に勇利に何らかの言葉をくれていたっておかしくない。もちろん何かそれを躊躇わせるような理由があるなら別かもしれない。勇利が自分の気持ちに気づけなかったように、ヴィクトルも、何かは分からないけれど、理由があって自分の気持ちを表に出せないのかもしれない。

でも、もしヴィクトルが勇利と同じ気持ちではなかったら？自分はただの都合の良い相手、という囁きは、心が落ち込んでいる時にいつも頭の中に響いていた。もしヴィクトルが、勇利以外の人すべてと別れることを嫌がったら。もし、勇利がずっとヴィクトルだけと決めていたように、ヴィクトルも同じように勇利だけと決めることができなかったら。今まで通りの関係を続けたいと言われたら。年に数回の逢瀬、長い別離。そしてその関係も、時間切れを迎えようとしている。二人が持続した恋愛関係を持つのは難しい。遠く離れた国に暮らしているのだし、それを乗り越えても付き合おうとするなら、お互いの努力が不可欠になる。もしかしたら、ヴィクトルには面倒かもしれない。それか、もしかしたら勇利が告白することでヴィクトルが逃げ出したくなるかもしれない。勇利の気持ちが重すぎて、今ある関係も自動的に終わってしまうかもしれない。自分の人生からヴィクトルを永遠に失ったら、もしヴィクトルが勇利の心を粉々に砕いたら、そのあとどうやって生きていけるか分からなかった。

世界選手権がようやく始まった時、勇利の不安は膨れに膨れあがって立派なパニックになっていた。もうずっとずっと、長い間、勇利は自分の気持ちから目を反らし続けていて、それをまっすぐ見つめることが難しければ、それを声に出して伝えることなんて、怖くて仕方がなかった。

これだけ離れていたのに、ショートプログラムの前に勇利はヴィクトルと会う機会がなかった。チェレスティーノと勇利が東京に着いた時はもう夜遅かったし、それからホテルの部屋を抜け出してヴィクトルに会いに行くことはできなかった。翌日、大会が始まるのを待たなければいけない。

大会が始まってからも大変だった。勇利もヴィクトルも常に衆人環視の状態で、周りには他の選手やコーチ、報道陣、ファンたちが次から次へと入れ替わり立ち替わり現れて、勇利はまるでいつも見られているように感じた。彼らの前では何も言うことは出来なかった。そんな心の準備など到底出来ていなかった。ヴィクトル本人に告白するので精一杯だ。世界中の前で愛を告白するなんて、絶対に無理だった。

時間は飛ぶように過ぎて、ヴィクトルとプライベートで話す機会は与えられないまま、勇利のショートプログラムの滑走順が訪れようとしていた。観客の万雷の声援がスタジアムを満たして、勇利を鼓舞する。

今年の世界選手権は東京で行われている。勇利の故郷での試合は、その観客の態度にはっきりと表れた。観客席は日本国旗で溢れ、勇利の名前が記されたバナーがそこかしこで広げられ、ポスターに写る自分の顔がこちらを見返してくる。日本大会の時よりもずっと観客の興奮度は高く、その期待とプレッシャーで、勇利はまるでスタジアムの空気が重い岩のようになってのし掛かってくるように感じた。

そこにいる全員が、母国のチャンピオンが再び金メダルを獲る瞬間を目撃しようと期待していた。ロシアの生ける伝説との対決を、そこからの勝利を確信していた。ピチットやチェレスティーノ、そして心理カウンセラーの助けもあって、大会前のプレッシャーからくる不安や心配への対処は年々上手くなってきたし慣れてきたけれど、それでも氷の上に足を踏み出す前の不安や緊張はなくなることはなかった。

ヴィクトルはリンクサイドで彼のコーチの隣に立っていた。滑走準備をする勇利からは少し離れているところで、自分のプログラムの最終確認をしている。勇利はリンクに向かって歩きながら、ヴィクトルの顔を、どんな細かい部分も覚えていられるようにしっかりと見つめた。これから滑るプログラムはヴィクトルのためなのだし、何千人もの目が見つめる中でどうしても言いたいことが言えなくても、せめてしっかりと顔だけは見ておきたかった。

まるで勇利の視線を感じたかのように、ヴィクトルが顔を上げて、その表情が笑顔に変わる。二人の間には数メートルの距離があったけれど、それでも観客の喧噪をかいくぐって声が届く距離だった。

「ガンバッテ、勇利！」  
ヴィクトルは勇利にそう声をかけて、勇利はヴィクトルの口から飛び出してきた聞き慣れた母国語にびっくりして一瞬立ち止まった。その音は少し歪んでいて、自分の母国語で聞くとロシア語のアクセントがよりはっきりと聞き取れた。けれど不自然さが気にならないのが奇妙なほど、その言葉は心地よかった。幸運を祈る言葉を飾るロシアの抑揚が勇利の背筋をぞくりとさせた。

「ウダーチ(幸運を)、ヴィクトル」  
勇利はそう返して、同じ気持ちを伝えようとする。まだ勇利が本当に小さかった頃、少しだけロシア語を勉強していた時期があった。心の内では密かに、言葉を覚えていつか憧れの人と話したいと願っていた。とても難しい言語で、聞きかじった単語をいくつかしか覚えられなかったし、ほとんどが使い物にならなかったけれど、それでもその単語は勇利の記憶から離れなかった。それを今になって使うことになるのは、奇妙な皮肉だった。

その言葉を聞いてヴィクトルの目が輝いたが、ヴィクトルのコーチが隣で何かをロシア語で怒鳴り、ヴィクトルの腕を掴んで半ば引きずるようにして歩き去って行く。ヴィクトルの近くの観客席の最前列に座っていたファン達にはどうやらその会話が聞こえたようで、ひそひそと囁くような声が波のように広がり始めた。ほとんどが困惑の表情を勇利と遠ざかっていくヴィクトルに向けている。

勇利は背を向けて、気にしないようにしたけれど、半分くらいしか上手くいかなかった。

ヴィクトルを見ることができて少しだけ緊張がほぐれた。氷の上に滑り出て演技が始まると、勇利はその緊張の中でいつも通りの自分を少しずつ取り戻すことができた。音楽に合わせ、身体が慣れた動きを始める。全てがロシア大会の時のように完璧ではなかったけれど、一つ一つの動きは身体にしっくりきて心地よく、プログラムに必要なイメージを容易く引き出すことができた。観客の応援や息をのむ音はむしろ気が散る雑音で、プレッシャーが襲ってきそうになったけれど、なんとかそれを押しのける。今までで一番の演技をするために、出来るだけ意識して落ち着こうとする。

音楽が終わってようやく、勇利は身体の力を抜いて、降り注ぐ観客の歓声や拍手を笑顔で受け止め、手を振る。一点の曇りもない完璧な演技という訳にはいかなかったけれど、それでも情熱溢れるかなりの完成度になり、点数にもそれは表れ、順位表のトップへ勇利の名前が躍り出る。

ヴィクトルが立っているところと勇利の間には何人か他の選手たちがいたので、この時間を使って勇利は報道陣の相手をすることにした。簡単なコメントや短いインタビューを終えて報道陣から解放されると、チェレスティーノと共に観客席の方へ向かって残り二人の演技を観戦する。

他の選手達を眺めるのは変な気分だった。今までずっと、勇利はヴィクトルを、ヴィクトルだけを見つめてきた。けれどヴィクトルもずっと現役ではないのだという実感は勇利の視点に全く新しい扉を開いた。毎年、若いスケーター達が様々な試合を勝ち抜いて大きな大会に出場してくる。彼らはヴィクトルが引退してからもずっと滑り続けるのだ。勇利が引退した後も。ヴィクトルの引退の可能性に思い当たったことで、勇利は自分自身の引退の可能性についても考えるようになった。もう23歳、引退を余儀なくされるような年ではないけれど、引退しても驚かれることのない年齢だ。フィギュアスケーターの競技人生は短い。ヴィクトルがいつか競技を離れる時が来るなら、それは勇利も同じだった。

二人がいなくなった後、表彰台の上に立つのは誰だろう？あそこに立つことを願う実力の伴った若い選手達は山ほどいる。こうして考えている間に目の前で滑っているカザフスタンの選手は間違いなくその一人だろう。ユニークなスタイルのスケーティングと彼の才能、決意を固めた表情はきっと彼をいずれ表彰台の上へと導くだろう。何よりも、彼はもっと大勢いる表彰台候補の中の一人だ。ヴィクトルと勇利が引退した後も、彼らの戦いは続く。そう考えるのは、奇妙な感覚だった。悲しくはないけれど、不思議な感じだった。

引退したら自分は何をするのだろう。まだ数年は現役として滑っていられるだろうし、競技を引退しても色々な道はあるから心配することはないのだろう。それはヴィクトルも同じだった。けれど、引退したら今までと同じではいられない。

ヴィクトルに伝えないとだめだ。少なくとも、伝えようとしなくては。二人とも引退してしまう前に、その機会を失う前に。今、二人の間にあるものは長続きしない。どんな形になったとしても、少なくとも今の形からは変えなければいけない。この関係を、ヴィクトルを、永遠に失ってしまう前に、勇利は一歩前に進まなければならない。若いスケーター達はこれからもずっと滑っていくだろうけれど、勇利とヴィクトルはいずれ引退する。そしてそうなった時、二人を繋ぐスケートがそれぞれの人生からなくなったとしても、何か二人を繋げていられるような、もう少し強固な何かを、勇利は築きたいと願っていた。今ある、いつ切れるか分からない細い糸のような関係ではない、何か別のものを。お互いの領域に踏み込まないよう気をつけながら、物事の核心に触れないようにしながらの関係は、今や勇利が本当に求めるものではなくなっていた。

カザフスタンの選手がプログラムを終え、観客の拍手と声援を受けながら氷を降りると、ヴィクトルがリラックスした明るい様子で再び現れる。プログラムを終えたばかりのスケーターがキスアンドクライへ向かうと、ヴィクトルは最後のストレッチをいくつかしてエッジカバーを外し、名前が呼ばれると同時に氷の上に足を踏み出す。

他のスケーターがリンクに上がると、ヒュウといった口笛や応援のかけ声や万雷の拍手が観客席から上がった。けれど今回は、ヴィクトルが氷に上がった時は、違っていた。

熱狂的なファンたちからの声援と拍手は大きく鳴っていたけれど、その合間には低くひねくれた悪意のこもった不満の声が混じっている。ハッキリとしたブーイングの声や野次も飛ぶのが聞こえ、ヴィクトルの前の滑走順だった選手達に対する態度とは明かに差があった。勇利は怒りで身体の筋肉が強ばるのを感じて、観客を睨みつける。どうして、こんなことができるんだ。

よく考えれば予想の範囲内のことだったけれど、それでも目の前の光景の衝撃で腹を殴られたような気分を勇利は感じていた。似たようなことは勇利も経験してきた。ヴィクトルのファンは勇利に対する嫌悪をはっきりと口にも態度にもしたし、ヴィクトルの母国で戦う時は特に酷かった、けれど勇利は少しずつその声を思考から閉め出すことを学んでいた。

けれど、同じものがヴィクトルに向けられるということを目の当たりにするのはショックだった。ヴィクトルはフィギュアスケート界のリビングレジェンドであり、人々は彼を愛し彼に憧れ、彼のためなら何でもした。けれどここは勇利の故郷、勇利の母国、勇利の陣地だ。訪れている観客は圧倒的に勇利の味方で、心の底から忠実なファンだった。彼らは勇利に勝って欲しいと思っている。そしてそれ以上に、ヴィクトルを打ち負かすところを見たがっている。

どうやら、二人の間にあるライバル関係らしきものは知らないうちにお互いの手に負えないほどファン達の間で暴走して、その物語は何度も語られるうちにどんどんドラマチックに、微に入り細に入り盛り上がっていってしまっているようだった。勇利は意識してそのような行動をファンたちに促したことはないし、ヴィクトルだってそうだった。二人とも、お互いのことを報道陣に対して悪く言ったことはないし、名指しでお互いを倒したいという意思を表明したこともない。けれど今までの勇利は若くて迂闊で、ヴィクトルに対する憎しみはどうやら世界中の目がはっきりと認識できるほど滲み出ていたようだった。ヴィクトルにどうしても勝ちたいという必死さも、負け続ける悔しさも怒りも。

若い頃からヴィクトルはスケート界のホープで、誰も彼に近づける者はいなかった。ヴィクトルが何度も優勝を収め続ける中、ヴィクトルより若くその彼を打ち負かすことを固く決意した勇利が現れた時、ファンたちはその構図に飛びついた。ファンたちによって語られた憎きライバル関係の物語は、あの当時は幾分かの真実が混じっていたかもしれないけれど、今は全然事実と違う。二人のうちどちらもそれを焚きつけた訳ではなかったのに、その物語は広がり、二人の手に終えないほど尾ひれをつけて膨れあがり、広まっていた。

勇利はスケートファン達と報道陣からそれなりのバッシングを経験していた。実力も伴わないのに金メダルを狙う傲慢なやつだと言われ、自分の立ち位置を思い知らされる成り上がりだとコメントされた。けれどそういった反応が、勇利だけに向けられたものではなく、ヴィクトルにまで向けられていたということを、勇利は今まで気づかなかった。ヴィクトルが滑走準備をして氷に上がった時の観客の反応を目の当たりにするまでは。ヴィクトルに負けて欲しいという残酷で悪意のある欲望の空気を、肌で感じるまでは。

何年も前なら、もしかしたら、勇利はその反応を楽しんだかもしれない。勇利を応援し、ヴィクトルを引きずり降ろしたいと願う人々がいることを知って、満足したかもしれない。けれどその想像はただただ怖ろしいだけだった。ヴィクトルはそんな反応も気にならない様子でファン達に手を振り、優美な容易さでスターティングポジションを取る。けれど同じ立場にいたことのある勇利には分かった。観客の敵意は、まるで肌の下を蛇がのたうち回るように這いずり回り、悪意は簡単に応援の声も飲み込んでしまう。

勇利は叫びたかった。あまりにも明らかにヴィクトルへの憎悪を示した人々に、やめろ、黙れ、ヴィクトルを侮辱するな、と叫んでやりたかった。こんなのは嫌だ、こんなのは欲しくない。自分の空虚な勝利のためにヴィクトルが失敗するところなど見たくない。ヴィクトルには最高のスケーティングをしてほしかった。勇利がスケートを愛するように、ヴィクトルにもスケートを愛していてほしかった。勿論勝ちたかったけれど、双方の観客に同じくらい応援されて、最高のコンディションで滑ったヴィクトルに勝ちたかった。観客皆にヴィクトルを好きになってほしかった。ヴィクトルに向けられる悪意を見るのは辛かったし、自分のせいだと知っていたからこそ、胸はもっと痛んだ。

けれど静寂がスタジアムに降りて、勇利は何も言えなかった。音楽が始まり、ヴィクトルが滑り始める。未だに観客の反応をまったく気にしていない様子だった。

勇利はヴィクトルの滑りに魅了されながら見つめていた。グランプリファイナルの時、あれ以上の演技はないだろうと思っていたけれど、今、目の前にしているショートプログラムはそれ以上だった。ヨーロッパ選手権の時よりもずっと生き生きとして生命力が漲っているプログラムになっている。ヴィクトルはハッとするほど美しく、永遠に見ていたいと勇利は思った。目の前の美しさが、ついさっき起きた出来事を思考から追い出していく。

じきにプログラムは終わりに近づく。ヴィクトルは観客からの声援に応えて微笑み、数分前に勇利に嬉しそうに声援を送った同じファンたちの表情の裏にさざ波のように広がる失望を無視しながら、手を振る。

ヴィクトルの点数が発表され、勇利の少し上に名前が移動すると、失望の声ははっきりと表に聞こえてきた。まだ応援や演技を称える大きな声はヴィクトルのファンたちから上がっていたけれど、勇利の周りには苛立ちの空気が感じられて、ゾッとした。

できるだけすぐに重苦しい空気から逃げようと、勇利はスタジアムを抜け出した。あの演技を見て、一刻も早くヴィクトルに会いたかったけれど、ヴィクトルは報道陣の相手をしていて近づくことができなかった。人目があるところでは無理だ。仕方なく勇利はホテルに戻り、シャワーを浴びて一日の重苦しさを洗い流してようやくスッキリすると、衣装を着替えてよりリラックスできる服を着る。

着替えが終わると同時に、部屋の反対側から低い振動音がして、スマートフォンの画面が点灯し、メッセージの着信を知らせる。部屋の反対側まで歩いて手に取ると、画面をタップしてメッセージを開き、全文を急いで読む。

ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ  
_> 今晩、夕食を一緒にどう？ホテルから出たくなければ、ルームサービスを取るのはどうかな_

その言葉に、胸の奥が温かくなって、勇利はすぐに返事をした。客観的に考えると最後にヴィクトルに会ってからそんなに経ってはいなかったけれど、次に会えるまでの時間はどんどん引き延ばされていくようで、まるで何年も会っていないかのように感じていた。それに、あのスタジアムに一緒にいたのはむしろ逆効果だった。近くにいるのに、近づきたくても近づけない。いつも値踏みをするような目が二人を見張っている時はいつだって。ホテルでの静かなルームサービスのディナーは、まさに勇利が願っていたことだった。

ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ  
_> まだリンクサイドで報道の人たちの相手をしているけど、部屋の鍵は開けてある。終わったらすぐに行くから、そこで会おう_

ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ  
_> 101号室_

数階離れた部屋だったけれど、勇利はものの二分ほどでたどり着いた。慣れた忍び足で廊下を通り抜け、ドアの前にたどり着くと急いで中に入る。幸いなことに、廊下には誰もいなくて、誰にも見られずに中に入れた。

背後でドアのラッチが静かに閉まり、勇利は誰もいない部屋を見渡す。心地よいけれど、他のホテルと同じように物の少ない部屋だった。空のスーツケースがベッド脇に置いてあり、クローゼットのドアが半開きになっていて中に掛けてある洋服がちらりと見える。突然その中を見てみたい、自分の心を奪ったヴィクトルについてどんな細かいことでももっと知りたいという欲求が勇利を襲ったけれど、どうにかそれに抗う。ヴィクトルはホテルの部屋に自分を招き入れるほどに勇利のことを信頼しているのだから、その期待をヴィクトルのプライバシーに土足で踏み込むような真似で裏切ることはしたくない。

ここに着いてから、勇利は今から何をすればいいか分からないことに気づいた。ヴィクトルのメッセージを見て、ヴィクトルに会いたい一心で勇利は急いで来てしまったけれど、メッセージにもあったようにヴィクトルはまだ戻っていなかったし、しばらくは戻ってこないだろう。部屋は提供してくれたものの、きっとすぐに勇利が来るとはヴィクトルも思っていないだろうし、部屋に戻ったら勇利が座って待っているというのも想像していないだろう。そう考えると、自分が取った行動はあまりにも必死すぎて、恥ずかしくなるくらいだった。

けれどいつヴィクトルが戻ってくるか分からない今、部屋をわざわざ出る意味はあまりなかった。代わりに勇利はベッドに座り、ヴィクトルを待ちながら今日の出来事について思いを巡らせ始める。

ヴィクトルに伝えなければいけないということは分かっていた。けれど今日スタジアムで起きた出来事のせいで、勇利の恐怖は大きくなる一方だった。告白することに対する不安と、その後どうなるのかという不安が頭から離れなかった。

一番の不安は拒絶の可能性で、それはずっと勇利の頭の中にあった。けれど、他にも不安はたくさんあった。もしヴィクトルが勇利の気持ちを受け入れてくれても、もしきちんと二人が付き合うことになっても、自分たちの人生には、お互い以外で成り立っている部分がたくさんあった。これまでなんとか作り上げてきた、他人の目が入らない、二人がただ一緒にいられる、二人きりの空間にずっと居続けることは不可能だった。

全てが勇利の望む通りに運んだとしても、簡単なことなど何一つなかった。もしかしたら暫くは隠し続けていられるかもしれないけれど、きちんと付き合う関係を隠し続けることは無理だろう。ホテルの部屋で隠れて逢い引きをするのとは違うのだ。人々はそのうち感づくだろうし、もし全てが明るみに出てしまったら、二人はそれと、それを隠していたという事実に向き合わなければならない。そうなったら、世間は二人を放ってはおかないだろう。

二人の人生にメディアはつきものだった。やることなすこと全てが見られていて、その視線は常に二人の周りにあった。人々の記憶に深く二人のライバル関係を刻ませ、ライバル同士の物語を作り上げてきたのは、報道記者、レポーター、ファンたち、すべてが関わっていた。ヴィクトルと勇利はまだ憎み合っているという物語、まだとにかくお互いを打ち負かすことを願っているという幻想は、ファンたちの間に色濃く残っていて、二人の意図とは関係なく、フィギュアスケートファンたちを両極に二分している。ヴィクトルを憎む勇利のファンは今日その姿をはっきりと見せた。そしてそれは一方通行ではなかった。勇利を徹底的に憎むヴィクトルのファンもいる。もし真実が明らかになった時、彼らはどう反応するのだろうか。

それにもしその対立がなくても、ファンたちの態度が落ち着いていたとしても、それでも人々はどう思うだろう？ライバル同士という物語を世間は好んできたし、勝利のための激しい努力や苦しみという概念に飛びついてきた。そのイメージを根底から覆すことになったら、二人が歩み始めることになった本当の関係を明るみに出すことになったら、スケート界は衝撃を受けるだろう。好意的な反応もあるかもしれない。祝福してくれる人もいるかもしれない。ライバル同士が最もありえなさそうな状況で恋に落ちるなんて、ロマンチックだと思ってくれる人もいるかもしれない。けれど、そういう反応がまったくない可能性もある。

もしかしたら、ファンたちは裏切られたと感じるかもしれない。二人についてファン達が知っていたことはすべて嘘だったのだと。名前を売るために作り物のライバル関係を何年もの間、演技してきたのだと思うかもしれない。すべてが嘘、偽物、詐欺だったのだと。それか、二人が付き合うことの方が売名行為だと思われるかもしれない。

人々は失望するかもしれないし、幻滅するかもしれない。ライバル関係は二人の選手間にとどまらず、国の威信をかけた対立として話す人たちもいた。ヴィクトルも勇利もそれぞれの母国を背負って戦っていたから、勇利は自分の母国のファンたちがどんな反応をするか想像もつかなかった。彼らは勇利がヴィクトルを倒すことを切実に望んでいる。その倒されるべき当の相手と恋に落ちてしまったと彼らが知ったら。裏切られたと思うだろうか。敵に屈したと思われるのだろうか。ヴィクトルの母国ではどうだろう？ヴィクトルの連続金メダル記録を阻止し、一度ならず何度も金メダルを彼から奪ってきた相手を、勇利を選んだことで、不甲斐ない弱虫と言われてしまうのだろうか。

そしてまた別の恐怖もあった。勇利の胸の奥に深い爪痕を残し、考えるだけでも気分が悪くなるような恐怖。ヴィクトルとベッドを共にする関係が始まったのは三年前の世界選手権からだった。金メダルを獲得しはじめてから。あれ以来獲得した金メダルは、すべて自分の実力で勝ち取ったものだ。それは自分でも分かっていた。ヴィクトルはわざと負けるなどということは絶対にしないし、勇利のことをスケーターとして尊重している。それはあまりにも明らかだった。

けれど、端から見たらその構図はそのようには見えないだろう。報道陣は残酷で、ゴシップ記事たちは容赦をしない。彼らは勇利を中傷し引きずり落とし、金メダルを獲るためだけにヴィクトルと寝たのだと、勇利がしてきた努力はすべてが嘘っぱちだと糾弾するだろう。もしそうなったら勇利は立ち直れないだろう。自分の価値を、自分自身を証明するために、勇利は人生の全てをかけて努力してきたのだ。すべての努力の成果が、メダルが、血と汗の滲む努力で涙と共に獲得したものが、安っぽいセックスの見返りと汚い策略として片付けられるのは、耐えられない痛みだった。

間違った方向に進む可能性が多すぎた。全てをめちゃくちゃにする可能性ばかりだった。実際に人々がどう反応するかは想像も付かなかったけれど、起こりうる可能性は無限にあって、頭の中の一つ一つがその前に検討したものよりもどんどん悪い結果になっていって、恐怖がどんどん膨れあがって勇利は窒息しそうだった。

もしかしたら何事も起きないかもしれない。もしかしたらみんな応援してくれるかもしれない。ファンたちは喜ぶかもしれないし、素敵なラブストーリーだと思ってくれて、悪意も毒もなく受け入れてくれるかもしれない。けれどそれでも、二人の関係を表に出すことを考えると、勇利は不安で気分が悪くなった。

勇利は内向的な人間だった。人生の多くの部分をメディアに注目されながらも、できるだけプライベートを保ってきた。けれどもしヴィクトルと勇利がつきあい始めたら、メディアが彼らをそっとしておくことはないだろう。一挙手一投足が注目され、批判され、分析される。自分たちのプライベートの生活を覗き見したいと思うファンは増えるだろうし、今までにない詳細さで二人の行動を追いかける人も増えるだろう。二人だけの間に秘めておきたい出来事までも、公に暴かれるまで満足しないファンも現れるだろう。スポットライトが二人を照らし続ける限り、二人は普通のカップルになどなれないのだ。メディアやファンは常に二人を見つめていて、二人の人生から切り離せなすことはできなかった。

勇利はヴィクトルが欲しかった。ヴィクトルと一緒にいたかった。今までの人生の中で、ここまで求めた人やものはなかったし、これ以上誰かや何かを求めることはないだろう、というくらいに。けれど、勇利が欲しかったのはあのモスクワで経験したような時間だった。世界から切り離されて、何も心配することがなくて、二人だけでいられる時間。名声がもたらす、自分を押し潰しそうになるプレッシャーや、世界からの視線などは要らなかった。ただヴィクトルが、ヴィクトルだけが、欲しかった。

今までのような関係を続けることの方が簡単なのだろう。閉ざされたドアの向こうで、誰の目に晒されることなく交わされる秘め事。もし勇利が告白しないとしたら、二人の関係が変わらなければ、勇利は世界と直面する必要はなくなる。ファン達や観客が期待することも、それがもたらす結果とも。

でも、そんな選択は無理だった。どうしても無理だった。勇利は告白しなければいけない。このままの関係を続ける訳にはいかない。自分の気持ちに気づいてしまった今は。彼を愛していることに気づいてしまった今、そしてその愛を同じように返してほしいと願ってしまった今は。ヴィクトルに伝える必要がある。ヴィクトルは知る権利がある。そしてヴィクトルの反応が何であれ、告白さえすれば、少なくとも勇利は努力したのだと、できることはすべてしたのだと、自分を納得させることはできた。たとえヴィクトルが勇利を拒絶したとしても、やれるだけのことはやったと納得ができれば、きっとこの気持ちも手放す準備ができる。

そしてもしヴィクトルが拒絶しなかったら、勇利にはチャンスがあった。今よりも強固なものを、何かお互いの心を温かくするような、よりどころにできるような何かを、ヴィクトルと築き上げることができるかもしれない。もしかしたらヴィクトルが引退した後も、ヴィクトルは勇利の側にいてくれるかもしれない。一緒にいてくれるかもしれない。本当の意味で、勇利が求めるやり方で、側に。未来に向けて、ずっと。

だから勇利はヴィクトルに伝えなければいけない。そうして初めて、それ以降に起こるすべての出来事と、勇利は向き合うことができる。その結果が何であれ。

考えている間、ぼんやりしていた勇利は時間を忘れ、スマートフォンの画面をちらりと見て初めてどれだけ時間が過ぎていたかに気づいた。気づけばベッドの端に座っていたはずが、いつのまにかシーツの上に丸くなっていた。頭の中は自分の思考でいっぱいだった。

寝てないでちゃんと起きないと、と頭の一部では思ったけれど、ベッドは心地よくて、長い一日の疲れが襲ってきていた。滑ることは体力を使うし、ヴィクトルを待ちながら横になっている時間が経てば経つほど、勇利は起き上がりたくなくなっていた。

代わりに、勇利は腹の底にずっと残る内臓をねじるような不安を、ヴィクトルに具体的にどんな言葉を伝えるか、どうやって告白するかを考えることで押しのけようとする。突然何の脈絡もなく、愛の告白を口走るわけにはいかない。ちゃんと前もって考えておかないと。何をどう言うかを考えて、大事なその瞬間が来た時に身体が凍りつかないようにしないといけない。ピチットの言う通り、自分は確かに向き合いたくないことから逃げる癖があって、その癖が出ないように予防線を張らなければいけない。

今晩夕食を一緒に食べる時に、伝えるべきかもしれない。二人きりという完璧なタイミングだし、もしヴィクトルが勇利を拒絶して全てがダメになったら、すぐに部屋を抜け出して自分の部屋に戻れるという逃げ道もある。

でも、何て言えばいいだろう？何の前置きもなく唐突に告白する訳にはいかなかったけれど、どうやってその話題に持って行けばいいか、勇利は何からどう考えればいいかすら分からなかった。自然な流れでこの話題にもってくるやり方なんてないように思えた。カジュアルに、  
『このご飯、おいしいねヴィクトル。ところで僕はずっと長い間ヴィクトルに恋をしていて一生一緒にいたいと思ってる』  
なんて絶対に言える訳がないしそんな風に始めるのは変だ。けれど同時に、重すぎる告白も嫌だった。ヴィクトルの方にもちゃんと断る余地を与えるような言葉遣いにした上で、もしそうなった時に最悪にぎこちない状態になるのを避けたかった。

『話があるんだ、ヴィクトル』  
これはいいかもしれない。自分たちを極度に緊張させるような言い回しではないけれど、何か重要なことだと思って貰える。少なくとも一つの方法だ。

勇利は頭の中で起こりうるシナリオをすべて考える。すべてのシナリオで、ヴィクトルがどう反応するか、そしてその反応に自分がどう対処するかをシミュレーションする。ぐるぐるとそのことを考え続けている間に、時計の針は回り、瞼がだんだん重くなってきた。柔らかいベッドが勇利の身体の形を包み込むように沈んでいる。

思考が散漫になってきて、一日の疲れがのし掛かってくる。呼吸がゆっくりになっていって、瞼の重さも感じて、意思の力だけでそれを払いのけることができなくなっていく。代わりに勇利はぼんやりとしたまどろみの中に誘われる。完全に眠った訳ではないけれど、意識の輪郭がどんどん朧気になっていく。

そうやってまどろみの中に頭を半分つっこんだ状態で、時間はもっと早く過ぎていった。もしかしたら一時間くらい経ったかもしれない。その気になれば完全に眠ってしまうことができる状態の時に、意識の片隅で僅かな物音が聞こえ、覚醒状態が戻ってくる。驚いて座り直して、焦点の合わない目を擦る。

部屋の向こう側で、ヴィクトルがこちらを申し訳なさそうに見つめていた。自分の思考でいっぱいで、眠気に誘われていた勇利は完全にドアから入ってくるヴィクトルに気づかず、部屋の主であるヴィクトルのベッドでうたた寝をしていた自分に気づいて頬が赤くなった。

「ごめん」  
勇利が起き上がるのを見ると、ヴィクトルは口を開いた。  
「起こさないようにしてたんだけど」

優しい気遣いだった。ヴィクトルの部屋なのだからヴィクトルが好きなようにできるのに、勇利のためにしてくれたことに、胸の奥が愛情で温かくなる。目の前の姿に、心臓がぎゅっとなって少しだけ早く鼓動を刻み始める。

「ううん、大丈夫」  
勇利は返事をして、片手でベッドカバーでぐちゃぐちゃになった髪の毛を撫でつけようとする。  
「僕の方こそ勝手に寝そうになってごめん。そのつもりはなかったんだけど、長い一日で思ったより疲れてたみたいだ」

「分かるよ、その感じ」  
ヴィクトルは笑って近づいて、勇利が座っているベッドの端に座り、顔をこちらに向ける。  
「また寝たかったら、寝てもいいんだよ。夕食はスキップしてもいいし」

その瞬間勇利の腹が大きく鳴って、ヴィクトルは明るく笑って勇利は恥ずかしさでいっぱいになった。

「しなくてもいいし」  
ヴィクトルは続けて、ナイトスタンドから薄い紙の束を取り上げる。近くで見るとホテル周辺情報のパンフレットで、ルームサービスのページも入っていた。二人にとって都合のいいことに、日本語と英語の両方が併記してあって、勇利がすべてを通訳する必要はなかった。

二人は一緒にメニューから食べたいものを選んだ。勇利は残念そうにカツ丼を選択肢から外す。試合に勝った時に食べると決めているから、まだ勝つ前には食べられない。それに、どうしてか、ヴィクトルの初めてのカツ丼が無機質な東京のホテルの部屋で出されるというのは何だか嫌だった。自分の母親が作る世界一のカツ丼は世界一で、初めてはうちで食べてほしい、と密かに勇利の一部は思っていた。

注文を選ぶと、ヴィクトルは勇利に電話でオーダーを入れるよう頼んだ。言葉が通じるのだし、勇利がやるのがいいと主張するので、『ここの人たちはみんな英語できると思うよ』と勇利は形だけの抗議をしようかと思ったけれど、すぐに引っ込めた。わざわざそこまで抗議する必要はなかったし、たまには母国語を使うのも悪くなかった。デトロイトにもう何年もいて、英語だけで会話をすることにはすっかり慣れてしまったけれど、日本語が通じる相手と話すことを恋しく思うことも確かにあった。

勇利は特に苦労なく、流れるように日本語で注文をしていく。ヴィクトルは興味津々に目を見張る。高級ホテルらしいてきぱきとしたルームサービスで、料理はすぐに部屋に到着した。食事が運ばれてからも、心地よく他愛のない話をしながら時間が過ぎる。試合のことや、グランプリファイナルで最後に会ってから起きた出来事を共有しながら、話が弾む。

奇妙なことに、ヴィクトルは勇利がヨーロッパ選手権を観戦しに来ていたことに触れなかった。そして勇利もその話を持ち出さなかった。気をつけてはいたけれど、勇利が来ていたことに気づいた人々はいて、ニュースにはならなかったもののソーシャルメディアには目撃情報が流れていた。なぜだか勇利は、ヴィクトルがそれを見ているような気がしていた。何と言っても、ヴィクトルはソーシャルメディアをよく使っている。もしそこで見逃したとしても、もう一人のユーリが何かを伝えたんじゃないかと勇利は思った。短い滞在の間に勇利がヴィクトルに会いに行っていなくても、勇利があそこにいたことを伝えたような気がしていた。

けれどもしヴィクトルが知っていたなら、知っていて黙っているということだから、勇利もその話を持ち出さないのが得策だと判断した。ちゃんとした理由で説明ができなかったし、『顔を見たかったから地球の反対側から飛んで一晩だけ試合を見に行ったけど、直接話しかけには行かなかったんだ』なんて自分で考えるだけでもあまりに奇妙に聞こえるし、口に出したらもっとめちゃくちゃになって響くだろう。だから、勇利はこの話題には一切触れないことにした。

食事中ずっと、会話が弾む間ずっと、頭の中にあるたった一つの話題を、どうにか勇気を振り絞って口に出そうと勇利は何度もタイミングを見計らった。ヴィクトルは楽しそうで、朗らかに元気よく話し続け、話の終わりになるといつも箸を振り回すので勇利はいつもこぼれる笑いを堪えるのに苦労しなければならなかった。けれど会話は途切れず、勇利がどうにかして言わなければいけない話題を持ち出すにうってつけの会話の切れ目、沈黙は降りなかった。

所々で、ほとんどそれを口走りそうになったけれど、そのたびに勇利は唇を噛んで飲み込むしかなかった。ずっと前からの恐怖がありありと感じられて、まるで喉の奥を締め付けるように、言葉はその奥から出てこられなくなる。あまりにもシンプルな単語なのに、唇の上に乗せることが酷く難しく感じた。

『言うんだ。言わなくちゃ』  
頭の中で自分に言い聞かせても、言葉は喉の奥に詰まっていて音になろうとしない。思考を曇らせる不安は消えないまま、代わりに勇利はまるで何でもないかのようにヴィクトルと話をして、笑って、同時にその言葉を口にする勇気をかき集めようとしている。

そうこうしているうちに食事が終わり、食器を片付けると、心地よい沈黙が降りる。肩が触れるほど近くにヴィクトルは立っていて、触れたところから熱を感じる。ヴィクトルが隣にいる心地よい温かさ。食事中ずっと、勇利は自分がいつもよりずっと大胆に振る舞っていたことに気づいた。手や肩に軽く触れたり、立っている時も近くにいて、どこか身体の一部で触れていた。ただヴィクトルの近くにいたかった。もうずっと長いこと、長すぎるくらい離れていたような気がして、この側にいる感覚が終わって欲しくなかった。

もしかしたらこうやっていれば、勇気が沸いてくるかもしれない、と勇利は自分に言い聞かせる。ヴィクトルに触れたり側にいるといつも、氷の外では保ち続けられない自信が貰える。こうしていれば、言わなければいけないことを口にする勇気も貰えるかもしれない。

立っている二人の距離は近くて、勇利は自然に顔を少しだけ上げて振り向くと、目の前にはヴィクトルの顔があり、睫毛の向こうに瞳が見える。同じタイミングで呼応するようにヴィクトルは頭を少し下げて、唇を軽く勇利のそれに押しつける。柔らかくて甘いキス。二人が触れあうと、それは必然のように感じた。離れた磁石のように、お互いを求めて引き寄せられる。

ヴィクトルの部屋に着いた時から、いずれ、前みたいにこんな風になることは分かっていたけれど、今回に限って勇利は初めてちゃんと準備をしてきた。潤滑剤とコンドームを買いに行くのは恥ずかしいなんてものじゃなかったけれど、自分も23歳の成人なのだし、何でもヴィクトルにお膳立てしてもらうのはそろそろやめていい頃だった。

頭の中の思考を追い払って、勇利はより強く唇を押しつけ、キスから勇気を貰おうとする。  
『今、言うんだ』  
頭の中で囁き声がしたけれど、言葉はまだ出てこなかった。代わりに、勇利はキスを深くする。もっとヴィクトルを近くに感じたい。

すぐにヴィクトルもそれに応えて、キスが瞬時に甘いそれから情熱的なものに代わる。手が勇利の腰に回り、勇利も自分の手をヴィクトルの髪に沿わせ、頭の角度を変えてキスを深める。最後に二人が触れあってから、とても長い、長すぎるくらいの時間が過ぎていた。勇利はヴィクトルが恋しかった。胸の奥がズキズキと痛むくらい恋しかった。感情は行動にあふれ出して、キスが深くなる。指を髪に絡め、数歩後ろに下がって壁にぶつかる。

ヴィクトルも自発的に後に続いて、勇利の背中を壁に押しつけて身体を密着させる。勇利の熱のこもったキスと完璧に匹敵する熱で、ヴィクトルもキスを深める。指が勇利の腰にくいこんで痕を残していき、勇利は、もしかしたら、ありえないかもしれないけれどもしかしたら、ヴィクトルも自分を恋しいと思ってくれていたのかもしれない、と思った。  
『言うんだ』  
今度はもっと強いトーンで、頭の中で声がした。  
『言えば、その答えが分かる』

けれどその言葉はまだ、喉の奥に詰まって出てこなかった。言葉を口にすることでこの時間を終わらせたくなくて、代わりにとにかくもっと強く、激しくキスをする。もっと強く抱き寄せて、二つの身体の間に一ミリの空間もなくなるほどぴったりとくっつく。

ヴィクトルの手が滑るように動き、露わになった肌に親指が小さな円を描き、指が食い込むほどしっかりと腰をつかむ。数分間のキスで昂ぶっていく感情の中で、開かれた瞳孔が濃く輝き、唇が腫れて赤くなったヴィクトルが顔を離す。

「何が欲しい、勇利？」  
尋ねたその声は低く獰猛で、勇利の腹の底に熱が溜まっていく。  
「何をしたいか言って」

返事の代わりに、勇利は視線を外さずに後ろ手で尻ポケットをまさぐり、すぐにコンドームと潤滑剤の小さなパックを取り出す。部屋を出る直前に急いでポケットに突っ込んだものだった。恥ずかしくなる前に、ヴィクトルの手の中にそれをおしつけ、目の前の表情が変化して、目が大きく見開かるのを見守る。

「本当にいいのかい、勇利？」  
明かに表情に出ている情欲と入り交じって、その声からは純粋な心配が聞き取れた。  
「明日、滑るのに」

「うん、分かってる」  
勇利は少しだけ身体を離して、まっすぐヴィクトルの目を見つめる。ちゃんと伝えたかった。ヴィクトルを感じたい、ヴィクトルのものになって、ヴィクトルを自分だけのものにしたい。側にいたい。できるだけ側に。そうしたら、最後の一歩を踏み出す勇気を貰えるかもしれない。ちゃんと、ずっと言わなくちゃと思っていた言葉を、言えるかもしれない。スケートを控えた前夜というのはきっとかなり酷いアイディアだけど、今はそれどころではなかった。

「だから、明日、僕が滑る時、あなたを思い出せるようにして」

その言葉に、ヴィクトルが息が詰まったような音を喉の奥から漏らして、腰を掴んでいた指がもっと深く食い込んでいく。唇を捕らえてキスをすると、ヴィクトルは壁に向かって数歩進み、二つの身体をもっと壁に押しつけるようにしながら、勇利の口の中を舐めるようにキスを続け、勇利の膝ががくがくしてくる。

最後に二人がベッドを共にした時は、気怠いくらいゆっくりと、心地よく楽に進んでいったけれど、今回は自分自身の余裕のなさを感じていて、それはヴィクトルにも反射して返ってきているようで、どんどん勢いが増していく。シャツを頭から脱ぎながらヴィクトルも後を追うようにシャツを脱ぎはじめ、頭の隅でぼんやりと、ベッドに移動した方がいいかもしれないと思ったけれど、その思考はすぐに頭の中から消えた。ヴィクトルを近くに感じていたかった。ベッドまで移動するために今やっていることを中断することさえ嫌だった。もう何ヶ月も離ればなれだったのだから、一秒でも離れていたくなかった。

二人とも完全に裸になって、ヴィクトルは思いのままに勇利の肌の上を撫でていき、触れたところに熱を残して、見えない模様を描く。まるで勇利の身体の地図を描いているかのように、ヴィクトルは勇利の身体の隅々にまで触れ、指でその形を記憶しようとしているかのようだった。文句なんてなかった。身体は触れられたところから反応していって、言葉には出さずに身体をもっと近づけて、もっと、とヴィクトルにねだる。

「勇利、試したいことがあるんだ。まだ俺たちがしたことのないこと」  
上がる息の合間にヴィクトルが告げて、密着していた身体を僅かに離す。  
「君を気持ちよくする、約束するよ。俺にさせてくれるかい？」

「うん」  
勇利は返事をするとすぐに距離をつめてキスをする。勇利はヴィクトルを信じていた。その言葉も信じたし、ヴィクトルが今まで勇利をがっかりさせたことなんてなかった。勇利の心も体も魂も、もうすでに捧げてしまっていたし、ヴィクトルが何かを尋ねたら躊躇いなく何でもしてあげたかった。

ヴィクトルは微笑んだ。灯りが点るように表情が柔らかくなって、勇利の心が高鳴る。ヴィクトルの微笑みは美しかった。そしてその笑顔が勇利だけに向けられたものだと知れば知るほど、それは愛おしかった。自分がヴィクトルをこんな表情にできる。この瞬間、ヴィクトルが嬉しそうに笑うのは、自分がそうさせたのだと。世界で一番最高の気分だった。

「後ろを向いて」  
囁いて勇利の唇にキスをしながら、ヴィクトルの手は滑るように勇利の身体を撫で、優しく力をこめて後ろを向かせ、勇利は壁を向いてヴィクトルに背を向ける格好になる。ヴィクトルはまだぴったりとくっついていて、筋肉のついた細身の身体が熱を持って触れている。触れた面積すべての感覚が鋭敏になって、勇利は身震いをして、ますますその熱に身を浸そうとする。

壁と向かい合う格好になって、勇利はヴィクトルの唇が触れられない届かないところに行ってしまったことが苦しいほどに感じた。勇利の唇にキスする代わりに、ヴィクトルは勇利の耳の後ろに唇を落とし、皮膚の上を歯でなぞりながらうなじへと移動し、頸椎から背骨の一つ一つにキスを落としながら下へと辿っていく。唇が触れるたびに感覚に新たな熱がうねり、壁にしがみつくようにつかまって、どうにかして体勢を保とうとする。ヴィクトルはどんどん下へと沈んでいって、勇利の後ろでひざまずく。

「止めてほしくなったら言うんだよ」  
ヴィクトルの声と共に、勇利が持ってきた、さっきまで床に放り投げられていた潤滑剤のパックが破かれる音がする。

今から起こることへの期待で勇利の身体が僅かに震える。ヴィクトルが何をしようとしているのかは分からないけれど、すべてを委ねようと思っていた。指が円を描くように後孔に触れ、喉の奥から柔らかく悦びの喘ぎが漏れる。温かくて慣れた感触。もうずいぶん久しぶりのような感じだった。長いこと、長すぎるくらい待っていた気がした。勇利はその感覚を受け入れるように後ろへ身体を倒し、ヴィクトルを導き入れる。

ヴィクトルは苦しいくらいゆっくり動いた。注意深く丁寧な指が勇利を解していく。奥の感覚に勇利はもがいて身をよじる。快楽が腹の奥に溜まっていって、もっと、と身体が叫びたくなる。本当にその思いを口に出してしまう直前、後孔に濡れた熱を感じた。敏感な皮膚を焦らすように触れる熱に、口に出そうとした言葉はすぐに小刻みな喘ぎに変わる。

ヴィクトルは勇利が立てる音を楽しんでいるようで、片手の指は勇利の肌にますます深く沈み、もう片方は内側の奥へと押し進められている。ヴィクトルの舌がその回りを動き、舐めて焦らして勇利はくらくらして目の前に火花が走る。額と肩に汗が浮かび、壁で身体を支える手に力がこもる。膝ががくがくしてくる中で、どうにかして立ったままの姿勢を保とうとする。

不思議な感覚だった。今までに感じたことのないものだった。身体は正直に反応して、熱と欲が腹の底で膨れあがっていく。ヴィクトルの指はまだ内側を動いていて、ヴィクトルの舌がその動きに加わった瞬間、勇利は喘ぐ息が漏れるのを抑えられなかった。まるで慣れた調子で、勇利の奥をどんどん解していく。熱は出たり入ったりを繰り返す。沸き起こる快感は同時にまだ足りなくて、気づけば口を開いてねだっていた。

「ヴィクトル…お願い…」  
息をつく合間に勇利は告げ、ヴィクトルはすぐに従った。指をもう一本増やし、新たな快感の波が勇利の全身を押襲う。

「気持ちいいかい？」  
ヴィクトルは尋ね、一瞬だけ離れて勇利は不満の息を漏らす。ヴィクトルの声は低くてハスキーで、理性のたがが外れ始めている証拠にアクセントがいつもより強く響いている。

「うん」  
勇利は息を吐きながら応える。ヴィクトルにやめてほしくなかったし、ちゃんとした言葉が組み立てられる余裕がどんどんなくなっていく。

「良かった」  
ヴィクトルはそう言って指をもう一本増やす。その声には何か特別な、満悦の響きが言葉の全てに満ちていた。

「君がこんな風になるのを見たのは俺だけだ。君にこんな風に触れたのも。君をこんな風に感じさせることができるのも、俺だけだ」

部屋の静寂の中、ほとんど敬虔ささえ感じさせる声で言葉が紡がれる。勇利は返事をしようとしたけれど、四本目の指が加わり、すべての理性が吹っ飛んだ。指は容赦なく動き、ようやくそれが止まった時、勇利の息は上がって身体は震えでがくがくして、めちゃくちゃになっていた。どうしてか、いつの間にかヴィクトルと一緒にいることが勇利に何をもたらすか、忘れてしまっていたようで、それを思い出した今、再び失うことなんて考えられなかった。ずっとヴィクトルに触れていてほしい、離れずに触れあっていたい。もっと感じていたい。ヴィクトルに痕を付けられて、彼のものになって、そして同じ事を返す。二人がひとつになって、二度と離れたくない。

時間をかけてからヴィクトルは指をすべて抜いて、流れるような動作で立ち上がり、勇利の背後にぴったりと身体を合わせる。勇利の両手はまだ壁を掴んでいて顔も壁を向いていたけれど、ヴィクトルが立ち上がると同時にコンドームの包み紙が破かれる聞き覚えのある音がして、勇利はくるりと振り向いた。ヴィクトルの顔がみたかった。ついさっきまでの行為で膝はまだ力が入らないまま、勇利は背中を壁にもたれかけてヴィクトルに向かって腕を伸ばし、抱き寄せる。

ヴィクトルは両手で勇利の頬を包みながら身体を密着させ、勇利は片脚をヴィクトルの腰にひっかけて固定する。もう十分すぎるほどに、準備はできていた。これ以上待ちたくなんてなかった。

ヴィクトルの手が勇利の顔から脚へと移動し、痣になりそうな強さでしっかりと握りしめる。その瞳は欲望で昏く開いていた。

「いいかい？」  
そう尋ねるヴィクトルはあまりにも美しくて、息をのむくらいで、対して勇利は頷くことしかできなかった。どうしてこんな美しい人を、ヴィクトルを、自分のものにすることができたのか分からなかった。そして何よりも、自分の傲慢な欲望が、ヴィクトルを今この瞬間だけでなく永遠に自分だけのものにしたいという自分勝手な願いが、言葉にできない離れないでという思いが、自分の中に沸き上がっていることが信じられなかった。

ついに、ヴィクトルが中に入ってくると、その感覚は全身を響き渡り頭蓋骨まで届くようだった。後頭部が壁にあたり、背筋が弓なりにしなり、荒い息で胸が激しく上下する。反射的にヴィクトルを掴む手に力が入り、壁についていた腰が数センチずり落ちるのを感じる。感覚に全身を持って行かれ、途端にまっすぐに立っていられなくなる。

ヴィクトルの片手が勇利のもう片方の太腿にたどり着き、汗で湿った肌がしっとりと押しつけられる。本能的にそのジェスチャに従って、勇利はヴィクトルが自分を抱き上げるままに任せる。両脚がヴィクトルの腰にしっかりと巻き付けられて、背中はしっかりと壁に押しつけられ、バランスを保つ。

体重のほとんどは後ろの壁に預けられていたけれど、自分の身体を支えるヴィクトルの腕の筋肉が隆起するのが見えた。しっかりと勇利を支え、ゆっくりとしたリズムで腰を動かし、徐々にそのリズムが速まっていく。勇利の指がヴィクトルの肩に深く食い込んでいき、快感の喘ぎが大きく漏れる。

壁に投げ出されるように頭をのけぞらせた勇利の喉元が露わになって、ヴィクトルは吸い付くようにキスをして、隠しようのない痕を残していく。両手を肩から頭へ移動し、ヴィクトルの髪に指を絡める。この感覚を一つ残らず覚えていたかった。記憶に焼き付けて、何があっても忘れないように。

ヴィクトルはペースを落とさなかったけれど、長いこと勇利を支える腕には徐々に疲れが見えてくる。壁とヴィクトルの両腕に支えられ、二つの身体は一つになって動く。一瞬、降りようかと勇利は口に出そうとする。自分の両脚で立って、ヴィクトルにかかる負担を減らしたほうがいい。ヴィクトルも明日、滑走が控えているのだ。負傷の原因になるようなことはしたくなかった。

けれどヴィクトルは全く別の案があったようで、勇利を降ろす代わりに体勢を変え、片腕が勇利の腰に巻き付けられてバランスを取り、くるりと半回転してベッドの方へ向く。勇利は完全にヴィクトルの腕だけに持ち上げられている格好になる。ヴィクトルの腰を包む両脚をぎゅっとかたく巻き付け、勇利も体幹の筋肉を使って、ぴったりとくっついた姿勢を保つ。

移動しながら、ヴィクトルは唇を勇利の首筋から離し、抱き上げている勇利の顔を少し下から見上げる。勇利は額を僅かに落とすように触れあわせ、ヴィクトルの瞳をのぞき込む。言葉にはまだできなくても、真昼の太陽のようにはっきりと、自分の愛情が表情の全てにあふれ出ているだろうと信じた。

ヴィクトルは微笑み返して勇利を見上げ、温かい手がしっかりと勇利を支えている。移動しながらヴィクトルはしっかりと二つの身体をくっつけていたけれど、ベッドの端にたどり着いた瞬間にその体勢が崩れる。勇利を見つめたまま足を進めていたヴィクトルは足元の注意が散漫になっていて、ベッドの脇に置きっぱなしになっていたスーツケースの角に足をぶつけ、よろける。予想外の衝撃にバランスが崩れ、ヴィクトルの驚きの声が上がると同時に自分を支える力が不安定になり、体勢を整えようとする努力の甲斐なく、ベッドの上に落とされる格好になる。持ち上げられていた姿勢から下に落とされ、額がガチンとぶつかって、そのままヴィクトルも勇利の上に重なるように倒れ込む。ヴィクトルはなんとか直前に両腕で身体を支え、勇利を完全に潰さないようにしてくれた。

勇利の上に覆い被さる姿勢のヴィクトルの表情を見上げると、そこには自分のミスによる驚きとショックと恥ずかしさが見え隠れしていて、勇利は喉の奥から笑い声が漏れてくるのを止められなかった。部屋の空気を満たしていた緊張が一気に破られる。一瞬ヴィクトルは勇利の反応に驚いて気を取られていたけれど、すぐに一緒に笑い出した。ぶつかって赤くなった額を擦りながら、力が抜けた表情で頬が赤くなる。

「うーん、こんな予定じゃなかったんだけどな」  
ヴィクトルはまだ恥ずかしそうに笑いながら、勇利が面白そうに笑っているのを見て、純粋な笑顔が広がっていく。

「着氷失敗だから、ディダクションだね」  
勇利がスケート用語で冗談を言うと、ヴィクトルは鼻を鳴らして笑って、勇利の後を追ってベッドの真ん中へ移動して、二人ともベッドに横たわる姿勢になる。  
「それでも、結構いい動きだったよ」

それは本当にそうだった。ヴィクトルがすることの一つ一つに、特別な何かがあった。容易く勇利を持ち上げて全体重を支えることができる、そのことそのものに、勇利の動物的な本能が反応して、まるで猫が喉を鳴らすように嬉しさが広がる。これ以上時間を無駄にしたくなくて、勇利はヴィクトルの肩に乗せていた手を移動して首の周りを包み、両脚を再びヴィクトルの腰の周りに巻き付けて、腰を持ち上げる。ヴィクトルはすぐに反応して、慣れた様子で勇利の中に再び入っていき、頭の脇に手を置いて体重を支え、動き始める。

熱が腹の底に溜まっていくのを感じて、足の甲がぴんと伸びてつま先にぎゅっと力が入る。ヴィクトルが片手を降ろして勇利自身に触れるとその感覚はますます鋭敏になる。腰が動くのと同じリズムで手が上下し、勇利の口から快感の声が漏れる。

突然襲ってきた感覚に圧倒されて、勇利は両手をヴィクトルの肩から落とし、身体の脇でシーツを握りしめる。両足のかかとがヴィクトルの背中に食い込んで、もっと速く、と急かす。シーツを握りしめた片手はヴィクトルの手の近くで、勇利は拳を開いてシーツを離し、ヴィクトルの手と指を絡める。繋がった手がベッドに沈んで、触れあったその箇所が一番輝くように燃えるのを感じた。しっかりと結びつけられた二つの手はマットレスに食い込んでいくけれど、ヴィクトルが握りしめるその力は優しく、指が絡まり合ったその箇所から優しい温かさが触れて包み込んでくる。

『好き。大好き。愛してる』  
勇利の全身の細胞の一つ一つがそう叫んで、溺れそうだった。目の前で自分に覆い被さっているヴィクトルに対する感情が、愛が、全てを飲み尽くしそうだった。あり得るはずじゃなかった、起こりうるはずじゃなかった感情。勇利の心が痛むまで、胸が、心臓がズキズキと痛むまで、その愛は勇利を飲み尽くして、どんどん強くなっていって、もう自分の中に抑えておくことはできなくなっていた。

ヴィクトルの手によって完全に蕩けさせられるまでそれほど時間はかからなかったけれど、先に達したのはヴィクトルの方だった。勇利のそれと絡みあった指にぎゅっと一際強く力が入り、爪が肌に食い込むほどに握りしめられ、何度も震える身体が精を放ち、上がった息に僅かな声が混じる。勇利もすぐに後を追う。ヴィクトルの手は、勇利が我を忘れてヴィクトルの名前を叫びながらその感覚にすべてを持って行かれる間中ずっと、その動きを緩めなかった。

それから、平穏な静寂が降りて、二人は余韻に浸る。後始末をするためだけに少しだけ起き上がって、すぐにベッドに戻る。背筋に残る鈍い痛みは、一際腰のあたりで輝きを増していたけれど、後悔は少しもなかった。たとえ明日の朝自分の身体が文句を言ってこようとも。ヴィクトルの隣で丸くなり、肩に頭を乗せて、穏やかな呼吸がまだドクドクと高鳴っている心臓を鎮めてくれるのを待つ。

ヴィクトルもそうやって横になっているだけで満ち足りた様子だった。片方の腕が勇利を近くに抱き寄せている。顔がお互いの隣にあり、二つの呼吸が一つになるようで、勇利は何も考えずに顔を近づけて、柔らかくて優しいキスをする。ヴィクトルは驚いたようにビクッとして一瞬固まったけれど、すぐにリラックスして優しくキスを返す。指を勇利の髪に巻き付けて、顔を近づけながら。

そのとき初めて勇利は、どうしてヴィクトルがキスにそんなに驚いた反応をしたのか、気がついた。二人は今までセックスの最中か前戯の間にしかキスをしたことがなかった。終わってからキスをしたことはなかったのだ。こうやってお互いの身体の近くに寄り添い合って横になることはあっても、キスをしたことはなかった。暗黙の了解のような境界線だった。今まで破られたことのなかった境界線、もう後戻りはできない分岐点。それを勇利は何も考えずに越えてしまった。ヴィクトルにキスをするのはひどく自然で、当たり前のようで、まるで自分の居場所に帰ってきたかのように感じたから。

勇利は右手をヴィクトルの頬の上に下ろし、ヴィクトルも同じように左手を勇利の手の上にあてて、温かい重みが伝わる。勇利の指と指の間に自分のそれを絡ませ、二人は手を繋ぐ。キスをしながらヴィクトルの指は勇利の手の甲に円を描き、肌の表面を遊ぶように撫でる。ヴィクトルの指は勇利の薬指に触れ、右手ではなく左手だったら指輪が嵌まるであろうところを撫でる。

じきに顔が離れ、勇利はヴィクトルの胸に頭を乗せる。一日の疲れが押し寄せてきていた。長い一日の終わり、日付がもう変わろうとしている。明日も一日忙しくなるだろう。二人とも、明日の滑走の前に少しでも睡眠を取っておかないといけない。

『言わないと』  
暗闇の中、勇利の頭の中で声がして、そのことを思い出して、勇利の心臓が少しだけリズムを上げる。押さえ込んでいた恐怖が、頭をもたげはじめる。  
『今、言わなきゃ』

後で言おう、これが終わったら、と、今までずっと後回しにしてきた。一度口に出してしまえば、もうそれを撤回することはできなかったし、口に出したことが引き起こす結果と、ちゃんと向き合わなければならなかった。それがどんな結果であれ。そう考えると怖かった。もう何週間も、勇利はその恐怖と向き合っていた。どこで何がどうダメになるか、悪い可能性がありすぎたし、もし全てがうまくいったとしても、それでも大変な未来が待ち受けていることに変わりはなかった。その言葉は今のこの平穏な時間をずっと続くものにしてくれる可能性もあったけれど、台無しにしてしまう可能性もあった。

『明日言おう』  
勇利は自分自身に約束して、決意した。  
『スケートが終わってから。ちゃんと言えるようになってから』  
言い訳としては弱いものだったし、自分でもそう思った。心の奥底では、本当は、逃げ場のないこの場所でヴィクトルに伝えて、めちゃくちゃに酷い結果になるのが怖かった。明日まで待てば、どこか人目につかないプライベートな場所で、ダメだった時にせめて頭をちゃんと上げたままで歩き去れるような場所で、自分からヴィクトルに話しかける機会を作ることができる。今伝えるということは、もしダメだった時、恥ずかしさと悲しみでぐちゃぐちゃになった状態で、温かいベッドとこの部屋を去らなければいけないことになる。

「いつも、君じゃなくてもいいんだよ」  
突然ヴィクトルが沈黙を破って、勇利はびっくりして自分の思考から引き離され、ヴィクトルを見上げた。ヴィクトルは腕を勇利の肩に回したまま、微笑んで勇利を見下ろしていたけれど、その目はどこか遠くを見ているようで、何か思いに耽っているようだった。はてなマークが浮かぶ勇利が漏らした小さな音に気づいて、ヴィクトルの目の焦点が再び勇利を向く。満たされたような微笑みがまだ浮かび上がっている。

「俺たちが寝るとき」  
ヴィクトルは言い直す。  
「逆でもいいんだ。もし君が試してみたいなら。言ってくれるだけでいいんだよ」

自分の顔中に驚きが広がっていくを感じながら、勇利は本能的に身体がその言葉に反応するのを止められなかった。その想像に、心臓の鼓動が大きく高鳴る。別に今の状態に不満があるわけではまったくなかったし、こんな風にずっと一緒にいられたら最高に幸せだと思っていた。けれどヴィクトルの提案は、勇利が今まで考えたことのないもので、自分で思いついたとしてもそれをお願いする勇気なんて絶対に出てこなかっただろう。その提案に、勇利は考える前に頷いていた。

「本当にそうしたい？」  
何か妙な義務感や義理で言わされているのではないということを確認したくて、勇利は尋ねる。  
「そうなったら、ヴィクトルは嬉しい？」

「もちろんだよ」  
ヴィクトルの指が優しく勇利の肌に触れる。暗闇に浮かび上がるその表情は柔らかくて素直だっだ。  
「今夜はやめておいた方がいいかもしれないけど」  
付け加えたヴィクトルの声は明るく悪戯っぽさが混じっていて、勇利も笑い返す。自分の表情が明るくなるのが分かって、それを隠そうとは思わなかった。

「また今度？」  
考える前に言葉が出ていた。

「また今度ね」  
ヴィクトルは頷いて、その言葉に勇利は喉の奥がぎゅっと詰まるのを感じた。今まで、二人は未来のことを言及したことがなかった。けれどこれは初めての約束だった。はっきりと交わされたわけではないし何の拘束力もないけれど、それでも、この先があるんだと思わせる、約束だった。今までこんな安心感を、勇利は感じたことはなかった。

『また今度』は、ずっと、ではなかった。けれど、最初の一歩だ。

『明日だ』  
勇利は決心を固める。  
『明日、ヴィクトルに、伝える』

心の奥深くでは、断固としてそうするんだろうと、分かっていた。

 

 

* * *

 

  
翌朝の早朝練習で、勇利が考えることができたのはそのことだけだった。どうやってヴィクトルに告白するか、ヴィクトルはどう反応するかどうか。そしてもしうまくいったら、スケート界はどう反応するだろうか。頭の一部では、表彰台の上で首から提げられたメダルを上から掴むか下から掴むか、そのシナリオは毎回違ったけれど、とにかくメダルを掴んで引っ張って、みんなが見ている前でキスをするとかいう突っ走った妄想のシナリオだけが何回も繰り返されていた。けれども頭の理性的な部分では、自分にはそれをする心の準備ができていないことは確実に分かっていた。人に知られることも、世界中の人々の勝手なコメントや感想の重みに向き合うことも、まだ無理だった。

まずはヴィクトルに伝える。昨夜はタイミングが悪かったし、その場の情熱に流されて無鉄砲に口走らなかったことに勇利はほっとしていた。これは特別なことなのだ。ちゃんと、きちんと、言わなければいけない。

もしかしたらヴィクトルは断るかもしれない。勇利がヴィクトルただ一人に心も身体も捧げたように、ヴィクトルも勇利一人に関係を絞るのを躊躇ったり嫌がったりするかもしれない。その可能性は確かにあった。けれどこれはチャンスなのだ。ヴィクトルと未来を一緒に歩んでいけるかもしれない、勇利が怖れていた終わりが訪れる未来ではなく、二人で未来を作っていけるチャンス。今勇利が何も言わなければ、そのうちヴィクトルは離れていってしまうだろう。引退か、海を挟んだ物理的な距離か、それか何千もの何らかの理由で、二人は離ればなれになってしまうだろう。けれど、もし勇利がヴィクトルに気持ちを伝えれば、少なくとも二人の未来が開ける可能性がある。

恐怖はずっと頭の上に暗雲のように立ちこめていて、内臓がねじれるように感じて、早朝練習の間勇利はずっと気が散っていて、シニアデビューしてから完璧にこなせるようになった得意のトリプルアクセルを、心を落ち着かせるために飛ぼうとして失敗した。

もうすぐしなければいけない告白に対する恐怖がずっと頭を支配していたけれど、試合の前に訪れる緊張と不安はずっと静かな部屋に響く機械音のように勇利の周りで鳴っていて、恐怖と相まってますます緊張が高まっていた。前日ヴィクトルに点数を超されて、勇利のファン達はますますその熱狂を増していた。母国で勇利が勝つところを目の前でどうしても見たいといった様子で、応援の声にも力がこもっている。国を背負うという重さは身体の自由を奪いそうになるほど重く勇利の両肩にのしかかっていた。期待を感じれば感じるほど、勇利は怖くなって、いつも自分が陥ってしまうネガティブな発想の連鎖にとらわれないよう、呼吸をコントロールするエクササイズをするのが難しいと感じるほどだった。

一人になりたくて、勇利はリンクから離れる。大会が始まる数時間前にもかかわらずだんだん人混みが増えてくる公の場所を避けて、選手達やスタッフだけが入れる控え室から裏の廊下に出る。そこでも人は大勢いて、人の目がありすぎて、勇利はもっと奥へ、人のいない、静かな場所を求めて足を進める。

数分あてどなく足を進めた先に、誰もいない部屋が続く廊下にたどり着いた。主会場であるリンクからはそこまで離れておらず、けれど誰かが間違って足を踏み入れそうな場所ではなかった。並ぶ部屋のドアは鍵がかかっておらず、ほとんどが倉庫か物置に使われている部屋に続いているようで、勇利はありがたくそのうちの一つに潜り込んだ。

部屋は静かでがらんとしていて、張り詰めていた緊張が少しだけ和らいで、僅かに身体から力が抜ける。とにかく少しだけ、一人になれる時間と、静かに考えられる場所が欲しかった。

少しの間、ピチットに電話をしようか勇利は逡巡した。アドバイスを求めようかとも思ったけれど、親友が何を言うかは分かっていた。できるだけ早くヴィクトルに伝えるべきだと、告白することから逃げていないで、長い間避け続けてきたことにちゃんと向き合えと、そう言われるだろう。ピチットが正しいことは、勇利にも分かっていた。

今すぐに何の脈絡もなくヴィクトルに伝えることはできなかった。今シーズンの明暗を決める試合の直前に、ぽんと投げつけていいような類いのものではなかった。けれど、試合が終わったら。試合が終わって、ヴィクトルと二人きりになれたら、ちゃんと伝えるのだ。バンケットは今夜だったし、その前にするんだ、と勇利は心に決めていた。滑走直後、あるいはメダル表彰式の直後にヴィクトルをつかまえる。それでもうまいこと二人きりになれなかったら、バンケットの前にヴィクトルの部屋に行くのだ。ドアをノックして、内に秘めていた心を告白して、ピチットが言っていたこと、ヴィクトルは勇利と同じように勇利を求めていて、この先も続く関係を求めている、ということが正しいことをひたすら祈る。昨夜、ヴィクトルが勇利を腕の中に抱きしめていたこと、向こうが得るものが何もないのに、勇利からのキスを受け入れたこと、そして勇利に優しく触れたことを思い出すと、今までで一番、ヴィクトルも同じように勇利を求めているのだという自信が沸いてくる気がした。

ずっとずっと後回しにしてきたけれど、いずれその時は訪れるし、ずっと後回しにするわけにはいかない。頭の中で勇利が組み立ててきたすべてのシナリオでは、バンケットの前に言うということだけが共通してきた。もしヴィクトルが勇利を受け入れたら、そこでちゃんと話をすることができる。もしかしたら今までで初めてというくらい、ちゃんと心から話をして、バンケットに一緒に行ける。ヴィクトルはいつだって、バンケットのような勇利が苦手なイベントのつらさを緩和してくれてきた。緊張してしまう勇利に、何をいつ言えばいいか、どうすれば勇利をリラックスさせられるか、分かっているかのようだった。

バンケットを一緒に過ごして、もしかしたら一緒に踊れるかもしれない。前に二人で踊った時に、どれだけ自分たちがまるで自然にぴったりと動くか、勇利は目を見張ったのだった。バンケットで二人で踊るという想像は、ロマンチックな絵に思えた。あの時みたいな怒りではなく、今度は愛に溢れて踊ることができる。この想像がすべて現実になればいいと、勇利は願った。

けれどまず第一に、バンケットの前に、告白の前に、勇利はリンクに出て滑らなければならない。

時間が経つにつれ、勇利はスケートへの愛を取り戻しつつあった。ただ滑ることが好きだから滑る、というシンプルな気持ちを取り戻しつつあった。それでもなお、試合の前には不安と緊張がどんどん積み重なっていって、これだけはどうしても慣れることができなかったし、頭の外に追いやることもできなかった。デトロイトで通っているカウンセラーは、こうした緊張を抑えきれないというのは普通のことで、別に恥ずかしがるようなことではないと勇利に何度も伝えていた。大事なのは抑えることではなく、その緊張にのまれて自分のコントロールを失う前に、向き合って対処することなのだと。

そのカウンセラーとも、もう長いつきあいになる。勧められた頻度よりは低い頻度だったけれど、それでも時折通うようにしていた。試合の前に襲ってくる恐怖心と向き合うのに、彼女とのカウンセリングセッションは大きな助けになっていた。意識的に落ち着く方法や、考え方を変える方法、心配や不安との向き合い方、完全にそれらを消してしまうことができなくても、どうやって合理的にそれらと向き合うかの方法を、教えて貰っていた。長年のカウンセリングで、勇利は自分の不安に対する対処が徐々にうまくなってきていることに気づいていたし、それについては誇りに思っていた。

カウンセリングで嫌だった唯一のことは、スケート以外のことを話さなければいけないことだった。確かに試合前の緊張や不安にのまれてめちゃくちゃにならないように、対処する方法は学びたかったし、うまく自分の不安をコントロールできるようになりたかったけれど、それでもスケートのこと以外を話さなければならない理由が分からなかった。ヴィクトルのことをカウンセラーに話したことはなかったし、そのことについて口を開こうとも思わなかった。自分の気持ちを正直に話すだけでも難しかったのに、自分一人でもきちんと向き合って分析するのが難しいようなことを、他人に話すなんて無理だった。ヴィクトルとのことは、いつも自分の内側にだけ留めておいた。

教えられた通り、いくつかのリラックスするための方法を試して、ほんの少しだけ気が楽になった。ジャケットのポケットに手をつっこんで、小さな箱を取り出す。いつもリンクサイドでにかけておくジャケットの、ポケットの中にしまってある箱だった。

17歳の時の、ピチットからの誕生日プレゼントだった。プードルの絵が印刷してある、小さなプラスチックの箱。初めて抗不安薬を処方された時、勇利は自分が恥ずかしくて仕方がなくて、ラベルのついた薬のボトルからは決して飲もうとしなかった。誰かに見られて知られるのが怖かった。ピチットはそんな勇利に、小さな薬箱をプレゼントしてくれたのだった。自分の恐怖心が妨げになって、処方された薬を必要な時に飲めないことのないよう、可愛いイラスト入りの小さな箱をくれたのだった。

もう、勇利は抗不安薬を処方されたことを恥だとは思っていなかった。ピチットとカウンセラーが二人がかりで説得してからもう何年も、その思いからは卒業していた。それでも勇利はその薬箱を使っていた。ここまで勇利が来るのをずっと助けてくれた親友への感謝の気持ちをこめて。

カチリと蓋をあけて、錠剤を二つ手の平に取り出す。箱をポケットに戻して、手から薬を飲みこもうとした瞬間、手を口に当てようとしたその瞬間、勇利のすぐ近くでドアが開く音がした。振り向いて、勇利は驚いて動きが止まる。誰もこんな奥の方まで探しに来ないだろうと思っていたからだ。ドアから一歩後ろに退と、見知った姿が入ってくる。

「勇利、練習のあとずっと探してたんだよ。でも君はどこかへいなくなってしまうし、誰かがこっちに向かう君を見たっていうから…」  
ヴィクトルの言葉が途切れ、勇利を見つめる目が大きく見開かれ、目の前で起きている状況に、表情にショックが広がる。

勇利が瞬きする暇もなく、ヴィクトルはすぐに数歩足を進めて二人の間の距離を詰め、手が伸び、口にあてられてようとしていた勇利の手首を掴んで強く握りしめる。あまりに力が強くて、痣になりそうなほどだった。勇利は思わず声を上げる。ヴィクトルが勇利の手を引っ張ると同時に、掴まれた手が痛みで傾いて、手の中の錠剤が床に落ちて、転がる。

「何をしてる？」  
ヴィクトルは尋ねた。低い声には恐怖の色が混じっていて、勇利は後ずさりかけたけれど、手首が強く握られていて逃げられない。

「ヴィクトル、離して」  
勇利が叫ぶとヴィクトルはすぐに勇利の手首を解放する。数歩後ずさりながら、勇利は反対の手で手首をさする。ヴィクトルの指の後がはっきりとその皮膚に残っていた。

「勇利、一体何をしてたんだ？」  
もう一度ヴィクトルは尋ね、今度は恐怖の色が表情全体に広がっていた。嘆願するような色が目に浮かんでいる。  
「こんなことをする必要なんてないだろう。ああ勇利、どうしてこんなことを？君はそんなものがなくたって勝てる、本当だ。勇利…」

ようやく、勇利は気づいた。この状況が、一体何に見えていたのかに。けれど理解できたからといって、ヴィクトルが自分に掛けた疑惑や、自分の信頼を裏切られた気持ちが、全身を切り裂いていくのを止められなかった。声が出なくなり、息が出なくなり、目が浮かび上がってくる涙で痛い。抑えようとする間もなく、涙が溢れてくる。

端から見たら、ヴィクトルが何を見たかは明らかだった。トップクラスのアスリートが、人目を避けたところで薬の錠剤を手にしている。ドーピングはフィギュアスケートへにおいては、他のスポーツに比べればそこまで深刻な問題ではなかったけれど、それでも全く起こらない訳ではなかったし、スキャンダルも疑惑の目もつねにあって、ヴィクトルがいかに簡単にその結論に達してしまったことは理解できた。勇利はトップクラスのスケーターだったし、リンクの上でのスタミナにも定評があったし、ジャンプを何度も重ねて跳べることでも知られていたし、身体強度では他のスケーター達の多くを上回っていた。

だからと言って、ヴィクトルが自分のことをそんな風に見たことの痛みが薄れるわけではなかった。

ヴィクトルが、最悪の状況を想定して思い込んだことが、突き刺すように痛かった。その疑惑は突き刺さって、痛くて、勇利を引き裂いた。勇利は自分の心をヴィクトルに捧げる準備ができていたのに、こうも簡単にヴィクトルが自分のことをそんな風に見ることができるという事実は、差し出そうとした心を、ずたずたに引き裂いた。

ヴィクトルは勇利を信じなかった。最低な手段を使ってまで勝とうとする、哀れで情けない、最低なやつなのだと。勇利が人生を賭けて積み上げてきたものを、血と汗と涙で勝ち取ってきたものを、何一つ信じなかった。ここまで勇利を連れてきた勇利自身の才能はすべて、燃えるような情熱などではなく、ボトルの中の化学錠剤がもたらしたものなのだと、あまりにも簡単に信じてしまった。

子供の頃、ヴィクトルは自分の才能を信じなかった。そして今もなお、それは変わらないのだ。ヴィクトルは変わったと思った。ヴィクトルがあの頃の子供から成長して、変わったのだと、勇利は分かっていた。そのことについて会話もしたけれど、実際にこのことについてきちんと話し合った訳ではなかった。ヴィクトルが昔と同じ人間なんじゃないかもという小さな疑惑はずっとそこにあって、今、小さな銀色の氷の欠片のように、勇利の心臓を凍りつかせていく。全身の感覚が麻痺する。ヴィクトルはあの頃も、自分のことを信じなかった。けなして、低く見て、そして今も。何年も経った今でさえ、勇利がドーピングをしていると頭から決めつけて責めている。今まで起きたすべてのことをもってしても、ヴィクトルからの信頼は得られなかったのだとはっきりと感じて、それが一番勇利の心を強く強く傷つけた。

「ヴィーチャ？」

これ以上状況が悪化できないだろうというところで、世界は再び勇利を見放した。ひとつひとつ、重ねてくる衝撃が、前よりも大きく勇利を殴りにきているようだった。つい一瞬前までの甘い想像が、まるで遠い遠い記憶の彼方のようだった。

ヤコフがドアの前に立っていた。中には入らず、外から何が起きているかを見定めている。ヴィクトルと勇利が人気のない部屋で、誰にも見つからない場所にいる。ヴィクトルの身体には緊張が走っていて、目は未だ大きく見開かれ、表情にはショックと恐怖が浮かんでいる。勇利は後ずさって、手首をもう片手で押さえながら、睫毛の下に涙が溜まっていて、全身がパニックを訴えていた。二人の間の暗い床に、転がった錠剤が白く浮き上がって、まるで悪事を証明しているかのようだった。

ヤコフの目が怒りで細くなり、一秒もしないうちにその頭の中でなにが理解されたのかが勇利には見えた。自分は何もしていないと抗議の声を上げる間もなく、状況が分析され、結論が出される。

「お前には何かあるとずっと思っていた。お前が今までしてきたこと全てを見てきたぞ。そして今、こうして証拠がある」

その声は冷たく、最後通告のようで、勇利は骨まで凍りついた。

「このままで済むと思うんじゃないぞ。私が連盟に伝えたら最後、お前は除名処分だ」

「ヤコフ、やめろ」  
ヴィクトルが声を上げて、その声には今までの恐怖ではなく、怒りの色が濃く浮き出ていた。ヴィクトルは一歩前に進み、勇利とヤコフの間に立ちはだかったけれど、勇利の目にはほとんど入っていなかった。部屋がぐるぐると周り、焦点が狂いはじめ、ついに溜まった涙が頬を伝って流れ落ちる。

規則違反などしていない、その事実ははっきりと分かっていた。国際スケート連盟は自分を除名したりしない。勇利の抗不安薬について届け出はもう何年も前に出していたし、彼らはこのことにを把握している。そもそも処方される前に、チェレスティーノは連盟に何が許されるかの確認をきちんととっていた。勇利がスケートを何よりも大切にしていることを知っていたし、勝つために自分の努力と才能以外に頼るなどという考えを軽蔑していることも知っていた。規則違反はしていないし除名もないだろうけれど、それでもヴィクトルのコーチが発した言葉、その声に含まれた怒り、そしてヴィクトル自身に裏切られたという思いが勇利を立て続けに襲い、完全に全身がパニックに支配される前にこの場を離れろと本能が告げていた。

ヴィクトルを押しのけて勇利はドアに向かって走り出した。ヤコフにぶつかったことすらどうでもよくて、後ろから「勇利、待って」という声が響くのも無視する。

「勇利！」  
ヴィクトルの声がもう一度聞こえたけれど、もうその時既に勇利は廊下を全速力で走り出していた。涙がまだ突き刺さるように目に痛く、心臓はまるで粉々に砕けてしまったようで、その欠片が胸にズキズキと突き刺さった。

後ろからロシア語でヤコフがヴィクトルに怒鳴りつけたのが聞こえて、それに対してヴィクトルも怒りの言葉を同じ言語で返したようだったけれど、それ以上聞いていられなかった。後を追って廊下を走ってくる足音が聞こえても、それでも立ち止まることはできなかった。振り返らずに勇利は走り続けた。迷路のように入り組んだ廊下をでたらめに曲がって、とにかく走って逃げる。決して振り返らずに。

狼狽したヴィクトルの足音が廊下の終わりに近づく頃には、勇利の姿はもうずっと前になくなっていた。

 

* * *

   
＜世界選手権大会でのドーピング告発事件に勝生勇利とヴィクトル・ニキフォロフが関与、その真相とは＞

今日の世界選手権最終日に突然発生したドーピング告発事件に、世界トップの男子フィギュアスケート選手でありライバルであることでも有名な勝生勇利とヴィクトル・ニキフォロフが関与していたことが明らかになり、スケート界に衝撃を与えた。

昨年の世界選手権優勝の勝生勇利と、彼の長年のライバルであるヴィクトル・ニキフォロフの両名は、ニキフォロフのコーチであるヤコフ・フェルツマンが勝生勇利に対して起こしたドーピング疑惑の糾弾の中心にいた。勝生のドーピング現場をフェルツマンは押さえたとし、激しく糾弾したため、国際スケート連盟による調査が行われた。パフォーマンス向上薬の使用は国際スケート連盟からの生涯除名処分にもつながるため、この件は最大の重要度で調査された。

ところが調査の結果、間違いを犯したのは勝生ではなくニキフォロフの側だったことが判明した。有名人でありながらプライベートを重視することで知られている勝生は規則違反はなかったと主張し、摂取していたものは国際スケート連盟から許可された処方薬であることが、徹底した検査の結果判明した。

このニュースは当該選手が出場予定の男子シングルフリースケーティングの直前に公になり、スケート界に瞬く間に広まった。結果が明らかになるのとほぼ同時に、ニキフォロフの方からは公式の謝罪会見が、そもそもの発端となった糾弾を行ったニキフォロフ本人とコーチによって行われたが、撤回することは叶わず、すでのそのニュースは広まってしまっていた。

国際スケート連盟広報によると、これらの情報は機密事項であり、誰がどのようにしてリークをしたのか、皆目見当がつかないとのことで、「勝生選手に対する許されないプライバシーの侵害」と憤った。しかしこれらのコメントも情報が広まるのを抑えることはできなかった。まずはドーピング疑惑の糾弾、そして調査結果による真相の解明。勝生は連盟から許可された、一般的に不安障害を治療するための抗不安薬を摂取していたとのことで、プライバシーと選手の医療情報保護のための報道禁止令が出される間もなく、これらの情報はスポーツニュース系のウェブサイトやソーシャルメディア上をあっという間に駆け巡った。

勝生とニキフォロフ双方のファンからは、様々な反応が見られた。勝生に対して疑惑の目を緩めない声もあれば、ニキフォロフのコーチの行動を糾弾し、またニキフォロフ本人をも非難する声もあった。これまで知られていなかった勝生の投薬歴はファンたちの間に議論を巻き起こした。どのような薬であれ薬は薬なのだから、国際基準からして許されるべきではないとする声もあったが、勝生を擁護する声も多く、勝生がこれまでに成し遂げた実績を称え、いかに彼の努力が自分たちに希望を与えてきたかと語るコメントの類いは多く見られ、ネット上で大きな共感を呼んだ。

ニキフォロフも同様にファン達の批判的な視線に晒されることになった。仕方ない結論だと擁護する声もあれば、戦友であるスケーターに対する糾弾に怒りを露わにする者もあった。迅速かつ心のこもった謝罪会見と、ニキフォロフ本人が勝生を告発したのではないということ、そして情報漏洩を行ったのがニキフォロフあるいはロシアチームの誰でもないことが明らかになり、状況は少しだけ救われたようだった。しかしそれでもなお、この事件でニキフォロフの評判が打撃を受けたことは間違いなく、また疑惑の目は勝生とニキフォロフの関係に移ることとなった。緊急に開かれた記者会見で、ニキフォロフが公式に謝罪をした時、勝生の姿はそこになかった。

何年も続いたヴィクトル・ニキフォロフによる金メダル連覇を勝生勇利が止めてから、ニキフォロフと勝生の名前をスケート界では知らぬ者はいなくなった。若く野望に満ちたスケーターだった勝生は、スケート界を席巻する王者が一目置くライバルとなり、彼からメダルを奪い続け金メダルの座から落とすことができるの唯一の選手である。二人のライバル関係はもはや伝説と言って良いほどで、どちらの名前もスケート史に残ることは間違いない。しかし、二人の個人的な関係や過去は謎に包まれていることで有名で、それもまた彼らの対戦に魅力を添えていたのである。

初期の映像を見ると、若い勝生は明かな敵意をスケート界の伝説に対して向けていて、スケートファンはすぐにその点を指摘した。金メダルへの道に立ちはだかる男に対する敵意は、特にそれがほんの僅かな点数差である時は余計に、若い勝生が抱えていても仕方のないものだと納得がいく。しかし、勝生本人はインタビューなどでニキフォロフについて悪く言ったことは一度もない。彼の抱える激しい感情について特に一部のファン達は熱心に憶測し、二人の間の個人的な過去に何かがあったとしか説明がつかないと口にした。実際には何も確認されてはいないのだが。

しかし、時間が経つにつれてこの物語はますます興味深い点が出てくる。以前の世界選手権の六分間練習の間に、勝生とニキフォロフは衝突事故に巻き込まれた。メディアも一般のファンも二人の間にある敵意を好んで語ったけれど、意識を失った勝生に対するニキフォロフの感情的な態度を見た一部のファン達は、二人の間にあるのは敵意だけではないのではと憶測した。また、ごく一部のそれぞれのファンたちの間では、もしかしたら二人は恋愛関係にあるのかもしれないと噂する者もいて、昨今それらを主張するグループの人数は増えてきているようだった。彼らが列挙する証拠は根拠が乏しいとする者もいれば、状況証拠としては十分だと主張する者もいた。

真実は謎に包まれたままだが、彼らの主張を横においてもなお、両選手の間にあった緊張関係は確かに改善の様子を見せていたようだった。勝生のニキフォロフに対する全体的な態度は、初めて二人が表彰台に立った時と比べるとだいぶ変化してきていた。何年も共に戦ってきていることを考えると、敵対心が段階的に薄れてきて、よりスポーツマン精神に則った態度に変化していたことに間違いはないだろう。あるいはもしかしたら、表面上だけでなくより強固な関係が築き上げられていたのかもしれない。

勝生とニキフォロフの関係が改善している様子を見せていた最中のドーピング告発事件は、ファンたちに大きなショックを与えた。憔悴したファンの一人は、「勝生とニキフォロフの間には何か、表面的な関係以上のものがあったのかもしれないと考えていたけれど、でもこの事件があってとてもそうは思えなくなった」とツイートした。他にも大多数のファンがこのような反応を見せた。両選手のそれぞれのファン達の一部がそれぞれの選手を真っ先に擁護し、もう片方を攻撃するという図も確かに見られたが、多くのファンはただただショックから抜け出せないようである。

フィギュアスケート界にとって、劇的すぎるとも言える一日だった。この事件がどのように展開していくか、多くが固唾をのんで見守っている。

 

* * *

 

昔々、何年も前に、勇利は絶対にヴィクトル・ニキフォロフのことなんて考えまい、と心に誓った。絶対ヴィクトルを自分の心に入れてなどやらないのだと。あの時受けた傷はズキズキと痛んで、ものすごく痛かった。それなのに、それでもなお、勇利がしてしまったのは、絶対にするまいと心に決めた、まさにそれだった。自分の心にヴィクトルが入り込むのを許しただけでなく、自分の心を捧げてしまった。そしてその心は粉々に砕け散って、ずたずたに切り裂かれた。完全に自分のせいで。ヴィクトルを心に入れてしまったこと、どれだけヴィクトルの方にその意図がなかったとしても、ヴィクトルが自分の心を傷つけることを許してしまったこと。全部自分のせいだった。

勇利は部屋を出て、ヴィクトルを後ろに残し、まっすぐチェレスティーノの元に向かった。何が起きたかを把握したチェレスティーノは激怒したなんてものではなく、すぐに国際スケート連盟の何人かに激しい怒りと抗議の電話を入れた。電話の後、それでもチェレスティーノは勇利に事実を伝えなければならなかった。告発は既に行われてしまっていて、勇利達にできる最善の選択は、調査を受け入れ、その告発が根本から間違っていたことを証明することだ、と。

連盟はこちらの味方だ、とチェレスティーノは言った。処方薬についても把握していたし、全面的に承認もしていたのだ。けれどだからといって、ドーピングの告発をただ放置して無視するわけにもいかない。調査は規則通り行われなければならなかった。勇利はそれに従って、隠すことなど何もないことを証明することが、一番安全な方法だった。

フリースケーティング直前の数時間を練習や確認に費やす代わりに、勇利は建物の奥に閉じ込められ、様々な屈辱的な検査を受けることになった。チェレスティーノは勇利を守るように常に横に立っていた。

検査を堪え忍んでいる間中ずっと、勇利の電話は鳴り続けていた。今勇利が最も話したくない相手からの立て続けの不在着信を見かねたチェレスティーノはしばらくして椅子の脇のテーブルに置きっぱなしになっていたそれを掴んで、躊躇いなくその番号を受信拒否にする。死に絶えたような沈黙が部屋に降りたけれど、勇利は文句を言わなかった。ヴィクトルに会いたくなかった。話もしたくなかった。受けたばかりの傷は、まだズキズキと痛んでいるのだ。

このことが報道に漏れ、ニュースになっているということが分かると、チェレスティーノは勇利をがっしりと抱き寄せて慰め、その肩に勇利は顔を埋めた。恥ずかしくなんてない。そんな風に思いたくないし、理由もない。それでも、だからといって、知られたかった訳ではなかった。これから何千もの名前も顔の分からない人々が、自分のプライベートについて好き勝手に詮索し判断する権利があると思い込んで、無責任に言いたい放題言い始めるのだろう。

知られたくないと思ったのは、勇利にとって、これが自分の個人的な問題だったからだ。自分が不安障害のためにカウンセラーに通っていること、抗不安薬を処方されていること。これらをもし公表するのであれば、それは勇利自身の選択であるべきだった。そしてその選択肢は、乱暴に勇利の手から奪われた。

勇利はとにかく立ち去りたかった。家に帰りたかった。こんなにすぐに世界と向き合わなければいけないことが怖かった。表に出たくなかった。けれど、フリースケーティングはこの後に控えていて、後へ退くことはできなかった。棄権する訳にはいかなかった。それは負けることに他ならないし、今、それだけは絶対にしたくなかった。そして勇利は滑走のギリギリ直前になってから、チェレスティーノの隣でスケート靴を履いたのだった。

チェレスティーノは先にリンクへ向かい、滑走で名前が呼ばれる直前まで勇利が表へ出てこなくていいように、詮索する目に勇利が晒されないように計らった。けれど氷の上に足を踏み出した時、勇利は見下ろしてくる視線の重みを身をもって感じていた。観客の声援に混じって、静かな詮索の囁き声が、スタジアムを満たすようだった。

ここにいたくなかった。他のどこでもいい、ここにだけはいたくなかった。スケートへの愛も、情熱も、渇望も、その瞬間には全く失われていた。全てが悲しみと絶望に押し潰されて、勇利の喉を締め付けていた。今までの勇利を生き生きと見せてきた感情で演技を満たすことはおろか、なんとか身体を動かすのでやっとだった。

全ての動きが精彩を欠いていて、不格好だった。恥ずかしいくらいの数、ジャンプの着氷で手をついた。今までよろけたことすらない四回転トウループで転んだ。ステップシークエンスにも技巧がなかった。それでももう、気にすることなんてできなかった。たった今起きたことを考えれば、メダルを取れないことなんて比べものにならなかった。幸せな未来の想像が、一瞬で崩れ落ちて失われたのだから。

演技が終わるや否や勇利はほとんど挨拶もなしに氷を降りた。観客はそれでも声援を送って、拍手と口笛で応援の気持ちを降り注いだけれど、勇利はその下に流れる失望感を感じざるを得なかった。彼らは勇利が勝利するのを見に来て、勇利は彼らを失望させた。そして最悪だったのは、もうそんなことすらどうでもよくなっていたことだった。

点数が発表された時、勇利はそれを無視した。もう酷い点だということは分かっていた。最低限の時間をキスアンドクライで過ごすと、すぐに勇利は歩き去って、チェレスティーノが後を追う。最後の一人のプログラムだけが残っていて、勇利がその場に残ってそれを見る義理などなかった。特にそれが最も見たくない相手のプログラムであれば。

それでも、勇利の中の何かが、出口にたどり着いた時に勇利の足を止めた。頭の一部ではとにかく早くこの場を去れと警告していたけれど、それでも本能的な衝動が、最後の最後で勇利を止めた。沢山のことが一度に起きて、処理しきれないくらいだったから、時間が欲しかったし、自分のめちゃくちゃな感情と頭の中を整理して、この先どうしたらいいかを考えたかったけれど、それでも勇利は立ち止まった。そして振り向いた。いつだって勇利は、それがどれだけ自分をめちゃくちゃに傷つけても、それでもその記憶を、彼のことを、ずっと振り返って見つめてきていたのだった。そして最後の最後にもう一度だけ、そうしたいという衝動を抑えられなかった。

ヴィクトルは最後の滑走で、残された最後の一人だった。勇利のプログラムの時はいなかったけれど、今は広大なスタジアムの中の小さな影としてその姿が見えた。けれどヴィクトルは名前が呼ばれても氷の上に上がろうとはしなかった。リンクサイドで氷に背を向けたまま、動かない。全身に緊張が走っているのが遠くからでもはっきりと見えて、ヴィクトルをリンクへ出そうと躍起になるコーチの前に立ちはだかっている。その目はコーチを見てはおらず、観客の方をまるで何かを探すかのようにじっと見つめて動いていた。

ヤコフはヴィクトルに何かを叫んでいるようだったけれど、遠すぎて聞こえなかったし、もし近くにいたとしても観客の驚いたような囁き声で打ち消されていただろう。アナウンサーがヴィクトルの名前をもう一度呼び、ヤコフはヴィクトルを後ろ向きのまま氷の上に押し出すように肩を掴む。それでもヴィクトルは動かず、全身でコーチに抗議し、目はスタジアム中を彷徨い、そのジェスチャは抑えられた激怒で溢れていた。

アナウンサーが三度目にヴィクトルの名前を呼ぶと、勇利はヤコフの目が細くなるのが見えた気がした。つい今までのように叫ぶのではなく、声を低くして何かをきっぱりと宣言したように見え、遠くからでもヴィクトルの肩が急に沈むのが見えた。抵抗して戦おうとする気力が一気に失われたようだった。普段ヴィクトルが滑る時は、いつも明るい笑顔で氷の上に足を踏み出し、観客に大きく手を振るけれど、今回はまっすぐにリンクの中央へ向かい、視線を落とす。動きはまるでコントロールされていなくて、正確性がなく、勇利がよく知っているスケーターの姿からはかけ離れていた。

[音楽](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mZapeCW_QPY)が始まった時ですら、ヴィクトルは心ここにあらずで、演技が始まってもその動きは雑で、慌ただしくて、音楽に合っていなかった。その姿を目の当たりにして勇利は内臓がねじれるような感じがした。ヴィクトルのスケーティングは美しいはずだった。生き生きして、喜びに満ちていて。それなのに今、ヴィクトルは、このプログラムがとにかく早く終わることを願いながら滑っているようだった。

着氷に失敗して、ヴィクトルは膝をついて転び、息をのむ観客の間にショックが波のように広がっていくのを勇利は感じた。四回転フリップはヴィクトルにとって、息をするより簡単にこなせるジャンプのはずだった。ジュニアグランプリの時に初めて見たジャンプ。まるでもう、遠い遠い過去のことのように思えた。それ以来、ヴィクトルはこのジャンプを失敗したことはなかった。この瞬間までは。

プログラムが終わってヴィクトルは最後の姿勢を取ると、ほんの一瞬だけそれを維持し、次の瞬間リンクの出口へと走り始めた。頭だけ後ろを振り向いて、まだ会場の中の観客の間を探し続けている。

その瞬間、勇利ははっきりと感じた。ヴィクトルが勇利の姿を見つけた瞬間。遠くに見える小さな影、出口の前で今まさに外へ出ようとしたまま、凍りついた影。会場の距離から、ヴィクトルの表情は勇利にはよく見えなかったけれど、それでも頭がハッとこちらを向くのが見えて、走るペースが変わった。リンクの出口の直前でスピードを上げて全速力になり、同時にスケート靴に手を伸ばして結び紐を外そうとする。

二人の間にはスケートリンクがあった。両端に立つ二つの影。その距離はとても、とても広大に思えた。

「勇利、行くぞ」  
チェレスティーノが呼びかけて、勇利はハッと頭を正面に戻した。コーチがそこで待っていてくれたことをほとんど忘れていた。身体を半回転させてチェレスティーノの方へ向かって歩き出し、ドアの方へ向かうけれど、肩越しに最後にもう一度、後ろを振り向くのを止められなかった。

ヴィクトルはスケート靴を脱ぎ終わって、見向きもせずに床の上に放り投げる。ヤコフはヴィクトルに近寄って励ますように手をヴィクトルの肩に置いたけれど、ヴィクトルはそれを払いのけ、そこから走り出す。その目は勇利のいる場所だけを見つめていた。

スタジアムは暴動でも起きたかのような喧噪で満ちていた。ファンたちはまだ目の前で目撃したことのショックから抜けきれず、驚きをお互いに伝えあい、次々にその音量は大きくなっていく。あまりにうるさくて、ヴィクトルが叫んでいる言葉がかき消されるほどだった。それでも勇利には、ヴィクトルの唇が動くのがみえた。二人の間の距離を超えて叫ばれる言葉。それは勇利の名前のように見えたけれど、その音は喧噪でかき消される。

頭の一部ではヴィクトルに向かって駆け出したいと思っていたけれど、叫びに応える代わりに、勇利は踵を返して出口を向いた。今は一人になりたかった。時間がほしかった。ヴィクトルへの愛がなくなった訳でも、小さくなった訳でもなかった。けれど、今は会えなかった。今は近くにいられなかった。

起きた事全てが、勇利を根本から揺さぶった。今自分が何を感じているかも分からなかった。ヴィクトルのことは愛している。心の底から。だけど、自分のことを信じて貰えなかった裏切りと、その後に起きた全てのことが、まだ鋭く勇利に棘のように突き刺さったままだった。息ができなくなりそうで、勇利は一人になりたかった。一人で考える時間と場所が欲しかった。今はヴィクトルに会いたくない、話したくない。少なくとも今は。

そして勇利は、スタジアムを去った。チェレスティーノと共にリンクを離れ、ヴィクトルを後に残して。もしかしたらそれは逃げたことになるのかもしれないけど、それでも勇利はそうせざるをえなかった。

時間が必要だった。一人になれる場所が必要だった。何よりも、自分が帰れる居場所に戻りたかった。デトロイトじゃなくて、自分が帰れる本当の家に、帰りたかった。安心して一人になれる場所。詮索好きな目から遠く離れた小さな街。世界が押しつける重圧から解き放たれて、一人になることができて、これからどうするかを考えられる場所に、帰りたかった。

勇利が持ち物のすべてをスーツケースに詰め、短い説明をチェレスティーノにして、一時間も経たないうちに、勇利は長谷津に向かう電車の中にいた。バンケットのことも、エキシビションのことも、どうでもよかった。とにかく早くあの場を去りたかった。

頭の中で様々なことが渦を巻いていて、溺れて息が出来なくなりそうだった。沢山のことが一度に起きすぎて、自分の世界のすべてが根こそぎ奪われ、真っ逆さまになって、もう自分が何を求めているのか、何をするべきか、分からなかった。

鋭い通知音が響いて、無感情のまま勇利はスマートフォンを取り出し画面を開ける。スポーツニュースの通知だった。小さな吹き出しの中に、フリースケーティングの最終結果が表示されている。

クリスの名前が一番上にあった。続いてカザフスタンのスケーター。昨日勇利がその演技に感心していたスケーターだった。そしてそのずっと下に、画面をスクロールすると、ヴィクトルと勇利の名前があった。冗談のような、二人を嘲笑うかのように低い点数。どちらもメダルを逃していた。そんな期待などしていなかった。あんな酷い、ガチガチで焦った、生き生きとした輝きに欠けた演技の後では。

客観的に、勇利の目は自分の名前が僅かな点数差で、ヴィクトルの上にあることを確認した。けれど、それには何の意味もなかった。二人ともメダル獲得はしなかったけれど、少なくともヴィクトルには勝った。今までの勇利がずっと目指してきたことだった。

けれど、勇利はまったく、勝ったという気分になんてなれなかった。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ほんとうに　ごめんなさい
> 
> （でも、これはライバルシリーズ版の「終わりにしよう」なんです。ハッピーエンドのタグが付いてるのを思い出して下さい！希望を失わないで！）
> 
> それから、本作品はシリーズの第一作目にあたるので、続きが気になる方はシリーズを購読(*)することをおすすめします。シリーズ第二作目はこの作品のヴィクトル視点で、色々なことが起きたきたこれまで、ヴィクトルは一体何を考えていたのかや、重要な情報、例えばどうしてヴィクトルは自分の気持ちをずっと伝えずに黙ってきたのか、などが説明されます。
> 
> あと、勇利に対して残酷な態度をヤコフに取らせてしまったこと、申し訳なく思っています。でも、彼には彼の事情と理由があるのです。本シリーズの第二部で、もっとそこら辺は明らかになりますが、とにかくヤコフはヴィクトルを守っていると考えていて、実際には問題を悪化させることに繋がっても、この時点では正しいことをしていると思っているのです。
> 
> 私の[Tumblr](https://kazliin.tumblr.com)で、この作品の更新情報や、世界観について色々書いているので、遊びに来て下さいね。
> 
> 皆さんがこの章についてどう思われたかとても気になるので、コメントやメッセージお待ちしています！
> 
> 次章でお会いしましょう！  
> Rey xx
> 
> 使用音楽  
> ヴィクトルのFS - Francis LaiのLove Story、Andy Williamsによる原曲の叙情詩版
> 
> (*): AO3のシステムで、作品、シリーズ、作家単位で購読(subscribe)ができ、購読すると新しい章、シリーズ内の新しい作品、作家の新しい作品が更新されると、メールで通知が来る。


	14. Stay Close To Me (And Never Leave) （離れずにそばにいて）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ヴィクトルと勇利のスケーティングプログラムの音楽にはすべて本文と章末にリンクを張っていましたが、もしこれまでの音楽を聴いてなければ、この章を読む前にぜひヴィクトルのだけでも音楽を聴いてみることを強くおすすめします。一見して関係ないかと思われるかもしれませんが、実は大いにこの章と関係があって、もし今まで飛ばして読んでいたら、この章で色々混乱する部分が出てくるかもしれません。
> 
> 章ごとの、スケート音楽のリストはこちら（[英文元記事](https://kazliin.tumblr.com/post/158016646232/umfbmha-program-music)・[翻訳](http://privatter.net/p/3043147)）です。
> 
> それでは、本文へどうぞ！

 

久しぶりの長谷津は、まったく変わらないようでいて、何もかもが変わってしまったように見えた。

 

街自体も変わっていた。少しずつ近代化していて、そこに暮らす住民にとっては僅かな変化の積み重ねでも、何年も長谷津を離れていた勇利にはその違いがはっきりと分かった。乗っていた電車を降りた古い駅は高架式になって、見た目もぴかぴかに新しくなっていた。時間が経つにつれて風景は変わり、古い店が閉まり新しい店にとってかわり、どれだけの間帰っていなかったかを勇利に如実に感じさせた。

 

それでも、街はどこか、何も変わっていないように見えた。平和でのどかな小さな街。外の世界の慌ただしさから隔絶されたような海辺の街。桜並木の通りは、目を閉じたままでも歩いて行ける、記憶の中の街。丘の上に鎮座する小さなお城。絵葉書のような景色の街。勇利を外の世界から守ってくれる街。勇利が安心して隠れることのできる場所。

 

どうして突然勇利が戻ってきたのか、街のほぼ全員がおそらく知っていただろうけれど、それでも誰も勇利に突っ込んで尋ねてくる人はいなかった。そのことはありがたかった。自分の姿が写っているポスターが恥ずかしいくらい街中に張られていても、街の人はみな、勇利をそっとしておいてくれた。ここのところそうやって自分一人になれる時間は少なかったから、ありがたかった。勇利がほとんど温泉から離れなかったのも幸いした。まるで部屋の壁だけで外の世界から隔絶してもらえるかのように、子供の頃過ごした実家の部屋で一人きりで過ごした。

 

勇利が帰ってきた時、両親は大喜びで迎え入れた。その瞳の奥には、戻ってきた理由に対する心配と悲しみが滲んでいたのが勇利には感じ取れた。ありがたいことに両親とも勇利のことをよく分かっていたから、根掘り葉掘り質問しようはしなかった。その代わりに、まるで勇利がついこの間までここで過ごしていたかのように、デトロイトと長谷津の距離と時間を感じさせずに、二人はただ勇利のことを迎え入れた。帰ったその日の夕食は、母親特製のカツ丼だった。温泉のメニューには、恥ずかしいことに勇利の名前が入っている。勇利は初めて、勝った時だけという自分のルールを破って、カツ丼を口に運んだ。懐かしい味と、家に帰ってきたことにほっとして、少しだけ気分がほぐれた。両親の温かさは、言葉だけの慰めの何倍も、勇利を安心させた。

 

真利もほとんど変わりがなかった。勿論、ずっとこの街で過ごしてきて、この街と共に年を取って変化してきたのは事実だった。勇利が長谷津を離れた日、勇利はまだ小さくて臆病な10代の少年で、苦い決意とたった一つの目標だけを胸に、何があっても最後まで進んでやるんだと心に決めていた。真利はあの頃は思春期から青春期への狭間にいて、少しずつ世の中に対して斜に構え始めた頃だった。今や彼女は立派な大人の女性になっていたけれど、それでも真利の側にいると勇利はまるで自分があの頃の子供に戻ったような気がした。何があっても姉が自分のことを守ってくれたあの頃に。

 

突然帰ってきて両親と再会する勇利を、真利はただ戸口で立って見つめていた。勇利の髪はぐちゃぐちゃで、肩はがっくりと落ちていて、目は不自然なほど赤いけれど、両親と同じように、真利は何も言わなかった。その必要はなかった。代わりに、真利は子供の頃していたように、ただ腕を広げる。自分から頼りにいけない弟がそれを必要としている時に、いつもそうしていたように。

 

「ほら」

真利はそう言って、勇利はまっすぐ腕の中に跳び込んだ。首元に顔を埋めて腕を背中に回すと、真利も勇利の背中に円を描くように撫でる。たくさんのことが変わってしまった。何もかも変わってしまった。あの頃みたいに、いじめっ子から守ってくれた子供の頃みたいに、真利には自分を守ってくれる力はない。でも、ほっとしたり安心ることなんて無理だと思ったそういう時に、真利はいつだって勇利を安心させてくれるのだった。

 

暫く経ってようやく勇利が腕を放すと、真利は少し間を開けて勇利の肩を抱いて、手を肩においたまま勇利の目をまっすぐに見つめる。

 

「話したくなったらいつでもおいで」

真利はそう言って、勇利は何も考えずに頷いた。話したくはなかったし考えたくもなかったけれど、そのうち話さなければいけないだろうということは分かっていた。そのうちこの現実と向き合わなければならない。たくさんのことをもうずっと長いこと黙っていて、たくさんのことが解決されないまま残されていた。そうやって放置するべきじゃなかった。でも、そう分かったのは、その間違いを犯してからだった。

 

両親も真利も勇利の気分をほぐしたけれど、それでももう一人、どうしても会いたい存在がいた。

 

両親と真利の前を離れると、勇利は懐かしい自分の寝室へと向かう。自分がここを出た時と同じ、記憶の中と同じように、その部屋は保たれていた。まるで昔に戻ったようで、勇利は少しショックを受けて、一瞬動きが止まる。15歳の自分がいつ戻ってきてもおかしくないように保たれているその部屋は、まるで時間が経過していないかのようだった。そしてベッドの上にいたのは、いつもそこを定位置にしている、ヴィっちゃんだった。

 

日本大会の時に再会はしていたけれど、一緒にいられた時間は短かった。それに、ヴィっちゃんの姿を自分の部屋の自分のベッドの上で、まるで勇利をまっていたかのように座っている姿を見るのは、特別な気持ちだった。まるで勇利がデトロイトへ行ってしまってから、同じ場所でずっとずっと待っていてくれたかのようだった。

 

子供の頃、いくつもの夜を、柔らかい毛玉を抱きしめながら、ヴィっちゃんに顔を埋めて泣きながら過ごした。ヴィっちゃんは勇利のことが大好きで忠実で、泣きじゃくる勇利をいつもただ静かに、他の誰にもできないやり方で受け入れてくれた。勇利はそれが嬉しかったし、だから大好きだった。勇利が帰ってきた夜も、例外ではなかった。

 

ヴィっちゃんは少し年を取ったように見えた。柔らかい毛には銀色のものが混ざっている。勇利もあの頃よりは年を取っていたけれど、それでもあの頃のようにヴィっちゃんを抱きしめて、ようやく、ずっと目が痛くなるくらい堪えていた涙があふれ出るままに任せることができた。

 

勇利は泣いた。勇利は母国を失望させた。コーチを失望させた。自分自身を失望させた。それも、理不尽な理由で。そもそも誰かに知らせる準備すらしていなかったことを、今や世界中が知ることとなってしまった。そして誰も、何も、このすべてをなかったことにはできない。そして何よりも、あの瞬間まで、明るくて美しくて希望に満ちた未来を思い描くことができたのだ。そしてそれは一瞬にして潰され、崩れ落ち、勇利は全てを失った。何よりもそのことに、涙が止まらなかった。

 

勇利は泣いて、泣き続けた。ヴィっちゃんは近くにぎゅっと寄り添って、勇利の顔を舐める。勇利はすがりつくようにして全ての悲しみと慟哭と怒りと惨めさをはき出すように泣いた。涙が出なくなるまで泣き尽くして、痛みを伴う空虚な喪失感だけが残される。まるで胸にぽっかりと、静かで空っぽな穴が空いたようだった。

 

泣いた後、気分が少し良くなった。少しだけだけど、それでも少しだけましになった。それから勇利はヴィっちゃんと一緒にベッドに丸くなって、何もないまっさらな壁を見つめながら、過去以外のことで頭をいっぱいにしようとしながら、眠りについた。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

それからの数日、勇利はただ存在していた。生きていた、とすら言えなかった。すべてのことに何の目的も見いだせなかった。まるで過ぎゆく時間の波間を漂流して、ただ流れ去っていく時間を眺めているようだった。西郡家の面々やミナコが訪ねてきて、勇利はその訪問が嬉しかったけれど、その気持ちは張りぼてみたいに空虚で、遠くに感じた。何にも現実感がなかった。勇利の内側にぽっかりと空いた穴はずっとそこにあって、誰も何もそれを埋めることはできないようだった。

 

長谷津に滞在する本当の目的がなかったのも事実だった。隠れて、逃げて、でもそれ以上の目的はほとんどなかった。勇利は両親と真利の温泉を手伝ったり、時間をかけてヴィっちゃんと海辺を散歩したりして時間を過ごした。昔、毎朝走っていた浜辺は、ただ一つの不可能にも思えた目標のために毎日必死で走った浜辺は、同じ浜辺なのにまるで遠い昔の記憶の中のようだった。

 

この街の閉ざされた平和が、勇利は好きだった。ここにいる家族も友達も、皆好きだった。けれど、心の奥の一部では、もっと別の何かを欲しがる自分を止められなかった。勇利はもうずっと長いこと海の向こうの都会の喧噪の中で暮らしてきた。何千人もの前で観客を感動させたこともあるし、世界中の視線を良くも悪くも集めたこともある。今まで行った場所、やってきたこと、見てきたもの、すべてがこの小さくて静かな故郷の生活からは遠く離れすぎていて、ここで暮らすのがどういうことか、何だかもう思い出せなくなっていた。もう完全な意味では、この街の一部にはなれないような気がした。

 

長谷津のことは大好きだった。故郷に帰って来られて嬉しかった。けれど、ここにずっと留まり続ける自分は想像できなかった。自分の内側には氷を求める声がいつもどこか大きく響いていた。氷の上にいられることがもたらす全てのこと、氷の上で出会った全ての人を求めるその声は、強すぎるほどだった。

 

それでもなお、ここ長谷津で、自分は残りの一生を暮らすかもしれない。もうここから、離れないのかもしれない。

 

チェレスティーノは勇利が戻ってくることを願っている。それは知っていた。あの場を離れる前に、今起きたこととこれからどうするかを考えるために、時間と一人になれる場所が必要だということはコーチには伝えていた。けれど同時に、チェレスティーノは勇利がただ休養を必要としていると理解しているであろうということも分かっていた。夏の間だけ、あるいは運が悪ければもしかしたら次のシーズンも休むかもしれない。けれど、あくまでもこれは休養であって、引退ではない、と。

 

定期的に、チェレスティーノは何が起きているか、勇利に関係のある出来事を報告して連絡したけれど、勇利は少しも興味を持てなかった。ヤコフ・フェルツマンからの正式な謝罪と、勇利の潔白を証言する彼の門弟のコメント。確証なしにドーピング疑惑を速報で報道したニュースサイトに対する名誉毀損の訴え。これは、確実にこちらの勝ちだとチェレスティーノはコメントを添えていた。ドーピング疑惑の糾弾と勇利の検査結果と投薬歴の情報を売ったとされる国際スケート連盟の職員に対する法的訴訟。勇利の世界を粉々に砕いたその張本人に対する訴訟が起こされたことに、チェレスティーノは特に、意地が悪いほどに喜んでいたようだったけれど、今の悲しみのすべてをもたらした人間に裁きが下ったことにも、勇利は何の満足感も感じることができなかった。実際、ほとんど何も感じることができなかった。ただ空っぽで、空虚で、途方に暮れていた。

 

引退したくはなかった。けれど、それが一番なのかもしれない。今までスケートに、世界に、勇利はすべてを捧げてきた。それらは勇利から時間を奪って、様々なことを奪って、今もなお奪い続けている。常に感じている重圧、周りからの期待に、もう何年もずっと翻弄されてきた。そして今、勇利の元には何も残っていなかった。

 

何人か、レポーターがニュースにできる情報を求めて長谷津までやってきたけれど、街全体が一丸となってそれを撃退した。どれだけ彼らの存在がこの街にとって迷惑かをはっきりと示し、レポーターはすごすごと帰っていったらしい。それはありがたかったけれど、自分がリンクに戻った時のことを考えると、これ以上のことに対処しなければいけないことを想像して、勇利は気分が悪くなった。たくさんの質問、憶測、期待。それを考えるだけで身体が重くなり、ほとんど病気にかかったような状態になった。

 

スケートは好きだった。勇利の血の中に、骨の髄に、魂の中に、刻み込まれていた。けれど、いつか自分がこの小さくて安心できる街を離れ、世界とまた相まみえることができるようになる日が来るのか、今の勇利には自信がなかった。

 

ピチットはまさに、それができる、と勇利を説得しようとした。

 

良くないことと分かっていながら、長谷津についてからの最初の数日間、勇利は親友からの電話を取らなかった。ピチットのことを気にかけていないからではなかった。逆だった。ピチットのことはずっと心の底から考えていた。けれど、今の勇利には、ピチットが自分に言おうとしていることを、それが何であれ、ちゃんと落ち着いて聞けるか自信がなかった。自分はすぐに逃げがちだと指摘したピチットは正しかったけれど、時間が経つにつれて勇利の頭の中で自分を責める罪悪感の声がどんどん強まって、ついに勇利は、長谷津に着いてからずっと鳴り続けていた電話の通話ボタンを押した。

 

繋がるとすぐに、電話口には安堵の声が響く。

 

「良かった、勇利、もう出てくれないかと思ったよ！」

ピチットは大声で叫んで、勇利は電話を少しだけ耳から離さなければならなかった。

 

「ごめん」

勇利はそう返した。心からの気持ちだった。勇利がずっと電話を取らなかったことに、ピチットに非はない。全て自分のせいだった。

「その、ちょっと……」

 

言葉が途中で途切れる。何を言おうとしているのか分からなかった。ちょっと、何だろう。時間が必要だった？一人になれる場所が必要だった？自分をずっと苛んでいる記憶以外の記憶に触れられる場所にいたかった？

 

「分かるよ」

ピチットのその声に、苛立ちの色はまったくなかった。ただ悲しそうな色だけがあった。

「大丈夫、勇利？話したい？」

 

「分からない」

 

話したくはなかったけれど、話さなければいけないことは分かっていた。自分の頭の中でちゃんと整理がしたいなら、特にそうだった。

 

「僕は伝えるつもりだったんだ」

そう言った自分の声が、少し震えて響く。胸に感じる空虚でうつろな感覚が、冷たい手を勇利の喉元に回しているようだった。

「ちゃんと告白するつもりだったんだ。それで…それなのに…」

 

ピチットは勇利を落ち着かせるように小さな声を出すのが聞こえて、今同じ部屋にいればいいのに、と勇利は強く思った。

 

「リークしたやつら、チェレスティーノが相応の目に遭わせてやるって。それは信用していいよ。あんなに起こったチェレスティーノ見たことない。それにヴィクトルだって」

続けた言葉は早口のタイ語で、何を言ったかは分からなかったけれど、意味はなんとなく伝わった。

 

親友の温かい言葉に、勇利の一部は微笑みたくなったけれど、まだ大部分はただ痛みを感じていた。まだはっきりと思い出せた。ヴィクトルがいかにまるで勇利を守るかのように一歩足を踏み出して、ヤコフの前で盾のように立ちはだかったか。ヤコフの、連盟に報告するという宣言に、ヴィクトルの声がどれだけ、今まで聞いたことがないくらい、怒りを帯びたか。全てが起きたあと、ヴィクトルがいかに自分のプログラムをめちゃくちゃに滑って、台無しにしたか。つい数ヶ月前のグランプリファイナルとヨーロッパ選手権で金メダルを獲得したあの美しいプログラムを。そして終わってから走り出したヴィクトルの姿。勇利が振り向いて歩き去っても、走って追いかけてきたヴィクトル。

 

勇利が黙りこくったのに気づき、ピチットも暫く黙る。そして静かに口を開く。

「勇利。ヴィクトルのことは、今、どう思ってるの」

 

勇利は唾を飲み込む。ヴィクトルの名前が出てくる度に、内側でめちゃくちゃに渦を巻く感情をどう説明したらいいか、言葉を探す。疑惑の糾弾の痛み。どうしてその結論に達したのか、ヴィクトルの思考が手に取るように分かってもなお、その痛みは胸に突き刺さっている。状況は確かに怪しく見えたし、勇利も言葉に出して自分の状況と潔白を説明しなかった。できなかった。身体が凍りついて動くことができなくて、ヴィクトルがそんな風に自分を見ていたことに衝撃と絶望を感じていたあの時は。どうしてヴィクトルがそんな風に思い込んだのか、勇利には理解できたけれど、それでも胸の痛みが軽減される訳ではなかった。

 

そして、その痛み、裏切られた信頼、深い傷、その全ての上に、まだ勇利の心に深く根を下ろしていた、恋情が、愛が、あった。その感情はあまりにも深すぎて、もう引き裂くことすらできないんじゃないかと思うくらいだった。これだけのことがあっても、まだ勇利はヴィクトルを愛していた。たとえ近くに行けなくても、姿を見ることができなくても、声を聞くことができなくても。今はまだ、会えない。でもどのくらい、この状態でいるんだろう。何日経てば。何週間、何ヶ月、何年経てば、平気になるんだろう。

 

もう永遠に無理なのかな。

 

「ヴィクトルのことは、好きだ」

それしか言えなかった。本人の前で同じ事を言おうとして見事に失敗したくせに、今はその言葉しか出てこなかった。

「ヴィクトルのことは愛してる。だけど、だから、痛いよ。つらいよ」

 

「分かるよ。それに、そう思ってるのは勇利だけじゃないと思う」

ピチットは溜息をついて、勇利は躊躇って黙って、ピチットの次の言葉を待つ。

 

「あの日、ヴィクトルとの間に何があったか、教えてくれる？」

ピチットは真剣な声で勇利に尋ねる。

「僕は全部知る必要がある。ちゃんと一語一句。これ、すごく大事なんだからね。勇利が今から教えてくれること次第で、死体の隠し場所を探すかどうか決めるんだから」

 

何が実際に起きたのか、勇利は誰にも話したことがなかった。両親にも、真利にも。けれど、ピチットにだったら、言葉がもっとすんなりと出てくると分かっていた。ピチットは全部知っている。知っているし、分かってくれるし、いつも勇利が必要な時に、勇利の味方になってくれるのだ。

 

そして勇利は話した。ピチットに全てを話した。スタジアムの奥に隠れていたこと。ヴィクトルが入ってきたこと。コンマ一秒だったけれどはっきり見えた、ヴィクトルが直感で反応した瞬間。痣になるくらい、勇利の手首をきつく掴み、口から離すように強く引っ張ったあの手。ヴィクトルの顔にはっきりと浮かんだ恐怖と、何をしているのか教えてくれと、懇願するように尋ねたその言葉。状況からヴィクトルが導き出した、口にされない結論が、二人の間に重くのし掛かっていたこと。その結論は勇利の喉を締め付けて、言葉はおろか呼吸すらできなくなったこと。状況を説明する言葉が何一つ出てこなかったこと。

 

ヤコフが入ってきて、全てがものすごいスピードで手に負えなくなったこと。ヴィクトルがいかに素早く自分とヤコフの間に立ったこと。勇利には逃げるしかなかったこと。だって、それ以外何が出来た？全ての音がうるさすぎて、ひどすぎて、つらすぎて、全身の細胞一つ一つが、早くここから逃げろ、遠く遠くへ逃げろと叫んでいて、考える間もなく勇利はそれに従ったのだった。

 

ピチットは勇利の言葉一つ一つに耳を傾けるように静かに聞いていて、一度も口を挟まなかった。勇利が話し終わると、沈黙が再び降りる。

 

「ヴィクトルはそう言ったの？」

勇利が話し終わってから、ピチットは質問する。

「一語一句間違いない？」

 

「たぶん」

勇利はそう返事をした。パニックに襲われていて、記憶の前後がぼんやりとして曖昧になっていたけれど、ヴィクトルの言葉はまだハッキリと頭の中に響いて聞こえた。

「僕に何してるんだって聞いた。僕が答える前に、こんなことする必要ない、勝つためにこんなことする必要ないって言った」

 

「そんなの当たり前だよ」

ピチットは鼻を鳴らして呆れたように言った。

「勇利はつま先一つに他のスケーター達が人生かけても習得できないくらいの才能が詰まってる。プレゼンテーションとステップシークエンスで有名なのは勇利の方でしょ？ヴィクトルじゃないよ。そんなのをズルすることなんてできないし、もしできたとしても勇利は絶対にする訳がない」

 

そしてまた短い沈黙が降りた。ピチットは勇利が伝えたヴィクトルの言葉について考えているようだった。勇利はピチットが何を考えているか気になりながら、待つ。

 

「ヴィクトルは勇利を傷つけた？」

一分ほどしてからピチットは尋ね、勇利はほとんど反射的に「うん」と答えそうになった。胸にぽっかり空いた穴はまだ痛みを伴っていた。けれど、ピチットが尋ねたのはそういうことではない。言葉が口をつく前に勇利は止まった。

 

「ううん」

勇利はそう答えて、勇利の手首に赤く残った痕を思い出して、訂正した。

「少なくとも意図的じゃなかった。離してって言ったらすぐに手を離してくれた」

 

「よかった」

ピチットは満足そうに頷いたけれど、その言葉の裏には闇が見え隠れしていた。

「もし意図的に傷つけたとしたら、僕が殺しにいく必要なんてない、その前にチェレスティーノが見事に片を付けてくれるところだよ」

 

何が起きたかを説明した時、チェレスティーノがいかに怒り心頭だったか、勇利は思い出した。あの時は今ピチットに話したみたいに詳細を伝えた訳ではなかったけれど、チェレスティーノは勇利の言葉を全て信じてくれた。

 

「勇利」

ピチットはそう切り出して、その声には不思議な感じの躊躇いがあった。このまま話を続けて良いかどうか、迷っているような感じだった。

「今、勇利がこれから僕が言うことを聞きたいか分からないし、勇利には怒る権利が文句なしにある。…だけど、ヴィクトルはもしかしたら、純粋に勇利を守ろうとしてたんじゃないかな。どうして勇利のことをそんな風に見たのかは分からないし、それは勇利が直接聞いてみるしかないけど、でも勇利がいま教えてくれたことを聞いてると、本当にただパニックになっていて、間違いが起こる前にそれを止めたかった、っていう風に聞こえるんだ。だって、もし本当にヴィクトルが勇利のこと嫌いだったら、そのまま薬を飲ませて、それから連盟に報告しにいくのが理にかなってると思わない？もしヴィクトルの想像が合ってたら、薬を飲ませてしまえば絶対に検査結果がクロになる。でも、そうしなかった。ヴィクトルは勇利を止めようとした。それに、報告だってしなかったんでしょう？報告したのはコーチだったんだよね？」

 

「うん」

勇利はもごもごと返事をした。少なくともそういう風には聞いていたし、特にそれを疑う理由はなかった。

 

「うん、やっぱり僕はヴィクトルとそのうちちゃんと話をする必要があるな」

そう言ったピチットの言葉にはどこか鋭さがあって、ある種の笑顔が浮かんでいるのが想像ができた。もし面と向かってピチットと話していたら、笑っていない目の奥に冷たさが混じっているのが見えただろう。

「でも、それでも、起きた状況全部をもってしても、それがどれだけ酷くても、僕には本当にヴィクトルが勇利を守ろうとしていたように思えるんだ」

 

「でも、それに何の意味がある？」

言葉が一気に爆発したように堰を切って出てきた。胸の奥で小さく火花をちらしていた怒りと恨みが、ピチットの言葉で一気に火が付いたように燃え上がった。熱くて、ヒリヒリして、痛い。

「ヴィクトルが何をしようとしてたかになんて意味がある？守ろうとしてくれてたって、実際には守ってくれなかった！ヴィクトルは僕のことをドーピングする卑怯なアスリートだって思い込んで、彼のコーチが僕を糾弾して、誰かがそれを世界中にバラして…もう分かんないよ。だってそうだろ。ちゃんと伝えるつもりだったんだ。ヴィクトルのことが好きだって、愛してるって、ちゃんと告白するつもりだったのに、次の瞬間こんなことになって、もうどうしたらいいか分からないよ。もう前なんて見えない」

 

「勇利は傷ついてるんだ」

ピチットの声にはなだめるような、落ち着かせるような響きがあった。起きたことを客観的に見ることがまだできない勇利の代わりに、論理的に説明しようとしている。

「勇利は今怒ってて、傷ついてる。どちらにもちゃんと理由があって、勇利はちゃんと傷ついていいし、怒っていいんだ。ヴィクトルにもう二度と会いたくなかったら、僕は止めないし責めないよ。でも、勇利にはちゃんと前が見える。もし見えないとしたら、諦めたってことだ。それは、途方に暮れるのとは別のことだよ」

 

その言葉に不意を打たれ、勇利はハッとして黙った。降りた沈黙を破って、ピチットが優しい声で続ける。

 

「もしヴィクトルをもう切り離したいのなら、諦めたいのなら、そうするといい。関係を断って、勇利の心の中から追い出して、来シーズン、リンクの上で躊躇いなく打ち負かしてやるんだ。僕だって断然協力するよ。だけど、勇利はそうしたくないんじゃないかな。そんな風に見えるよ。まだ彼を愛してる、自分でそう言ったよね？これだけのことがあっても、まだ勇利はヴィクトルのことが好きなんだ。それって、意味があることだと思う」

 

ピチットはいったん言葉を切って、勇利の胸までその言葉が届くのを待つ。

 

「勇利はヴィクトルと良い関係を築いてたよ」

ピチットはそう言って、勇利は驚きで口が僅かに開く。まったく予想外の言葉だった。

 

「まあ、だいぶめちゃくちゃだったけど」

ピチットはそう続ける。明らかに、言葉をどう繋いでいくか、考えながら喋っているようだった。

「ややこしすぎて、勇利にはもっとちゃんとした関係が似合ってるとは思ってた。だけど、それでも良いこともあったよ、勇利。勇利は幸せそうだった。勇利にはもっと幸せになる権利があると思うけど、でも、その始まりの一つに見えた。それ以上の関係になる余地があるんじゃないかって。それに、勇利は本当に、本当に幸せそうだったよ。…で、今の勇利は、お世辞にも幸せそうには見えないよ」

 

勇利は抗議したかったけれど、何を言ったところで見え透いた嘘にしかならないのは明らかだった。特に今は、親友にそんな言葉を投げつけられない。

 

「勇利には未来がある」

ピチットは続ける。

「手放したいなら、失いたいなら、それでいい。だけど、まだ失った訳じゃない。勇利はヴィクトルのフリースケーティングを見たよね？みんな勇利があそこにいるのを見たけど、どこまでちゃんと見てたか分からないから。リンクを降りてからのヴィクトルはかなり…ひどい状態だった。それに、最近のヴィクトル、全然元気がなさそうだ。外にも出てないらしいし、ネットにも何も投稿してない。外で目撃されたヴィクトルの写真見たけど、まるで病気にかかってるみたいだった。あと、あのものすごく拡散してた動画は知ってる？」

 

勇利はかろうじて「ううん」に聞こえる音を出して、ピチットは続ける。

 

「サンクトペテルブルクのどこかでレポーターがヴィクトルを見かけて、インタビューしようとしたんだ。何が起きたのかを本人に聞くために、ヴィクトルに同情的な感じに話しかけようとしたみたいで、勇利が連盟を騙して無実のフリをして、ヴィクトルの名を汚そうとしたのをどう思うかって聞いたみたい。勇利、僕ヴィクトルがあんなに怒ってるの見たことないよ。あんな風にあそこまで怒ってるの初めて見た。ちょっとゾッとするくらい怖かったよ」

 

驚きが全身を静かに走り抜ける。知らなかった。とにかくニュースやソーシャルメディアから遠く離れたところへ逃げて、全てから耳を閉ざしていた。少しでも触れるだけで痛みが全身を突き刺した。もう二度と聞きたくなかったし、見たくもなかった。だから良くも悪くも、外からのニュースは何一つ勇利には届いていなかった。

 

「ヴィクトルのあの反応。それから今の状態。多分、傷ついてるのは今、勇利だけじゃないと思う。このことが起きてすぐ、僕にも電話が来たんだ。僕と勇利が友達だって知ってたから。実を言うと、ニュースを見る前に、僕が一番最初に気づいたのはヴィクトルからの着信通知だったんだ。もちろんすぐに着信拒否にしたけどね、僕の親友をめちゃくちゃに傷つけたやつに話すことなんてないから。でも、もし勇利が話したいのなら、多分話せると思うよ。ヴィクトルは勇利と話したがってるっていうのは、確かだと思う」

 

「それに、勇利は許さなくたっていいんだ」

勇利の言葉が出る前に、先回りするようにピチットは付け加える。

「だけど、もう前が見えないなんて、未来がないなんて言わないで。勇利にはどちらもあるんだから。もし勇利がそうしたいなら、ヴィクトルをいつか許そうと思う日が来るなら、まだチャンスはあるよ」

 

「…でも、分かんないよ」

勇利はなんとか絞り出すように言葉を口にする。それがどれだけ弱々しく響いたかは自分でも分かった。

「僕はヴィクトルが好きだ。だけど、分からない。どうしたらいいか分からないよ」

 

「今は何もしなくていいんだよ」

ピチットはそう告げる。

「これは勇利の選択だ。行動権は今勇利の側にある。ヴィクトルの方じゃない。時間をかけて、考えて。心の準備ができたと思ったら、また話せばいい。話して、許すなら許して、終わらせるなら終わらせる。けど、前が見えないからもう諦めるなんて言わないで。だいたい…」

ピチットの声に、僅かな微笑みの色が浮かんだ。今まで勇利自身ですら持てたことのない自信が、声を満たして、言葉を満たして広がっていく。

 

「僕の知ってる勝生勇利が、負けたまま終わったことなんて、ある？」

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

＜国際スケート連盟職員、ニキフォロフ・勝生のドーピング疑惑への関与で解雇・起訴＞

 

日本のトップスケーター勝生勇利に対する誤解に基づく告発と、投薬歴などの個人情報を漏洩したとされる国際スケート連盟の職員は現在、厳しい制裁を目の当たりにしている。起訴状の内容は…

 

[続きを読む]

 

 

＜ロシアのスケートチーム、誤解に基づくドーピング告発に対してバッシング＞

 

フィギュアスケートファンの多くが、先日の世界選手権で起きた日本人選手勝生勇利への誤解に基づくドーピング告発に対して怒り心頭のようだ。勝生のファンたちは…

 

[続きを読む]

 

 

＜今年最大のスポーツスキャンダル、その真実とは＞

 

もはやその事件を知らぬ者はいないほど世間を騒がせた、ロシアのスケート選手ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフと、長年のライバルである勝生勇利の間に起きた誤解に基づくドーピング告発事件。実際に何が起きたのかを知るものは少ないが、あまり知られていないことは…

 

[続きを読む]

 

 

＜国際スケート連盟、ニキフォロフのコーチ、ヤコフ・フェルツマンの行動を擁護＞

 

ヤコフ・フェルツマンによる公式の謝罪声明が行われた今朝の記者会見のあと、国際スケート連盟は、フェルツマンコーチの行動に問題はなかったとする、擁護ともとれる声明を発表した。それによると、ロシアのコーチの取った手続きは全て規定に則ったものであり、勝生のドーピング検査の要求は…

 

[続きを読む]

 

＜勝生事件：スポーツにおけるメンタルヘルスとその報道＞

 

もう多くの報道が勝生勇利について、そして彼のメンタルヘルスについて伝えているが、オリンピック金メダリストであり日本のトップスケーターの個人情報漏洩は、簡単にそれだけで片付けられてよいものではない。この件は、スポーツにおけるメンタルヘルスの問題に新しい角度を…

 

[続きを読む]

 

 

＜ニキフォロフ、勝生を中傷するレポーターから擁護＞

 

先日、ニキフォロフがタブロイドのレポーターと激しく口論になっている様子が動画でネットにアップロードされた。それによると、レポーターはニキフォロフに同情的であることを示すべく、勝生を誹謗する発言をしていた。しかしその中傷はまったく予想外の反応をニキフォロフから引き出すことになる。映像にははっきりと…

 

[続きを読む]

 

 

＜ニキフォロフ・勝生事件の真相：何が事実で何が嘘か＞

 

ニキフォロフ・勝生事件に関しては推測と噂が尾ひれをついて広まっているが、その実何が実際に起きたことなのか、事実を噂から区別するのは難しい。多くの人が…

 

[続きを読む]

 

 

＜生涯最大のライバル：勝生とニキフォロフのスケート人生＞

 

フィギュアスケート選手ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフと勝生勇利に対する世間の興味は、ニキフォロフのコーチの誤解に基づく勝生に対するドーピング告発という事件以降、これ以上ないほどに高まっている。本紙では歴史に名を残す二人のこれまでの軌跡を振り返りながら…

 

[続きを読む]

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

ピチットから電話のあった夜、ベッドの上ですやすや眠るヴィっちゃんの横で、勇利は遅くまで眠れなかった。ぼんやりとした月明かりがカーテンの隙間から部屋の中に差し込んでいて、何もない壁に縞模様を作って照らしている。かつてポスターが貼ってあった跡が、薄暗い明かりに浮かび上がる。

 

たくさんのポスターがかつてこの部屋にあった。何年もの間、お小遣いをためて、雑誌を買ってきて、注意深くポスターを切り離して、部屋中が埋まるほど大切にコレクションしていたポスター。子供の頃のヴィクトルの顔。もう何年も前の、無垢な子供のヴィクトルの顔が、部屋の四方から見下ろしていた。勇利を見守るように、頑張って練習しようと思えるように、いつか憧れの人に会って、同じ氷の上で戦えるようになるように。その夢が叶いますようにと、いつも自分を勇気づけたポスター。

 

そしてあの、運命的なジュニアグランプリファイナル。世界の全てが変わってしまったあの瞬間。そして、勇利を、ずっと今まで歩いてきたこの道へと押し出し、手探りでも前だけを見て進むことになった、勇利をそうさせたあの瞬間。たった一つの出来事で、全てが変わってしまった。

 

壁からビリビリと剥がしたたくさんのポスターのうち、一枚だけが、傷ひとつつけずにデトロイトの部屋にしまってあった。子供の頃の部屋に残るのは、その面影だった。壁に薄く残った跡が、ここにどれだけのポスターがあったかを感じさせた。かつて自分にとってヴィクトルが何だったかを思い出させる小さな欠片が、そこら中に残されていた。

 

あの頃、勇利はヴィクトルが大好きだった。憧れ、崇拝していた。そして、それから、勇利はヴィクトルを憎んだ。打ち負かしてやりたい、王座から引きずり降ろしてやりたい、と思うようになった。自分の価値を認めさせるために。ヴィクトルが否定した勇利の存在を、一寸違わず認めさせるために。あの頃与えられなかった尊敬を、受け取るに値する存在だと認めさせるために。

 

けれど、今、勇利はヴィクトルを愛してしまった。そして、全てが変わってしまった。

 

勇利はヴィクトルという概念を崇拝し、その記憶を憎んだ。けれど勇利は、ヴィクトルという人間と恋に落ちてしまった。自分がどん底の状態の時に、少しずつ開いていった扉。二人の間に起きていた全てのことに反して、恋に落ちたのだ。深く、激しく、元に戻ることができないくらいに。そして、今もなお。

 

考えてみれば、いつどの瞬間に、ヴィクトルと恋に落ちてしまったのか、特定することができなかった。気づいた瞬間は別だ。それだけは何時何分まで、はっきりと覚えている。けれど、恋に落ちた瞬間、自分の心がヴィクトルの姿を見て、この人だ、この人しかいない、と決めた瞬間がいつどの瞬間だったのか、分かる日は来ないだろうと思った。

 

変化はゆっくりと、着実に起きたのだった。ヴィクトルの新しい一面が明らかになるごとに、ヴィクトルが本当はどういう人間なのかが、目の前で露わになるごとに。自分の頭のなかにずっとあった、歪んだイメージではなく、本当のヴィクトルが。

 

何年も前にピチットが、勇利はヴィクトルに執着しているんだと告げた時、あの時のピチットは正しかった。けれどその執着、憎しみ、そしてほとんど命懸けのように惹きつけられたその全ては入り交じって、愛憎から愛へと変化してしまった。欲求と切望が少しずつ入り込んできて、ヴィクトルのことを知れば知るほど、その変化は加速していった。そしてある日、自分はもうずっと長い間ヴィクトルに恋をしてしまっていて、そのことに気づいてすらいなかったのだと、気づいたのだった。

 

それも、ただの一方的な恋じゃなかった。一緒に過ごす時、勇利とヴィクトルはまるでそれが自然なことのように感じるくらい、相性が合っていた。二つのパズルのピースがぴったりとお互いにくっつくように、二人でやること全てが、自然とうまくいった。モスクワでの日々は、自分とヴィクトルがいかに自然に簡単に日常生活に馴染んでいったかを見せつけた。いかにお互いがお互いを自然に補完し合っていたか。それぞれが一人でいる時とは違う形で、よりぴったりと、一緒にいられた。家庭生活を共にするような心地よい感じと、もっと軽くて明るい愛情は、繰り返された密会の情熱や、秘められたキスですら簡単に飛び越えた。ただの一夜の情事じゃない、あの日々には、二人がもっと長続きできそうな感じがしたから。時間が二人を連れて遠くへ行ってしまっても、それでもずっとあの感覚と距離感は、ずっと続いていけそうだったから。

 

最悪だったのは、本当にあと少しのところだったということだった。伝えられなかった告白に対してヴィクトルがどう反応したかは分からないままだけれど、でもあの時、もしかしたらうまくいくんじゃないかという確信が、あの時は確かにあった。そして今、砕け散った勇利の心と同じように、全てのことが崩れ去って足元に破片が転がっていた。それでもなお、砕け散った破片に囲まれて、勇利はまだ、ヴィクトルのことを愛していた。バラバラになった心の欠片を集めて一つに戻して、それをもう一度差し出すことができるかどうか分からなかった。もう一度ヴィクトルに捧げられる自信がなかった。もうすでに二回、勇利はそれをしてしまっている。そしてヴィクトルが勇利の心を傷つけるたび、一度目より二度目の方が痛くて辛くて苦しかった。三度目に同じことが起きたら、もう粉々に砕けた欠片すら残らないかもしれない。形にならない、風に消えてしまう塵しか残らないだろう。

 

ヴィクトルは勇利の心を粉々に傷つけた。一度ならず二度も。それなのに一番理解しがたいことは、もうヴィクトルをそのせいで憎む気持ちにもなれなかったことだった。失われたものを悼んで悲嘆に暮れることしかできなかった。ヴィクトルは勇利を傷つけたけれど、意図的ではなかったから。だからこそ、もっと最悪だった。

 

子供の頃、ヴィクトルは残酷な人間なのだと思っていた。意地が悪くて悪意があって、他人の感情など歯牙にもかけないやつなのだと。けれど、ヴィクトルはそういう人間じゃなかった。少なくとも今は、そういう人ではないし、もしかしたらあの時だって、そうじゃなかったのかもしれない。あの夜、偶然にもついに隠されていた真実が表に出た時、ヴィクトルは勇利を初めて見た時のことを教えてくれた。その声に含まれた感嘆や尊敬の念は疑いようのないもので、どう頑張ったってそれを、それ以外のものだったのだと理屈づけることはできなかった。

 

ヴィクトルは勇利のスケーティングに見惚れていた。ヴィクトルは勇利に見惚れていたのだ。勇利のヴィクトルに対する憎しみを更に強めた、二度目のトイレでの邂逅よりずっと前から。この記憶だって、もう一度ちゃんと考えなくてはいけないかもしれない。あの頃は、ヴィクトルは自分をバカにしているのだと、見下しているのだと思い込んでいた。けれどもしかしたら、間違っていたのは自分の方だったかもしれない。あの最初の出会いが自分の中のヴィクトル像を強固に形作ってしまった。あまりにもその像の印象が強すぎて、今思い返せば、何が本当で何が思い込みだったのか、何が実際に起きた現実で、何が頭の中だけで起こっていたことなのか、分からなくなっていた。

 

二人とも子供だった頃、ヴィクトルは勇利に対して残酷な言葉を吐いた。カジュアルな残酷さで、勇利など取るに足らない存在だと無視するような態度を取った。けれど、それでも、勇利が何年も前の真実を告げた時、ヴィクトルの声の中にあった恐怖、ショックと絶望感は、あの頃ヴィクトルがあんな態度を取った理由は何だったのかと疑念を抱かせ、自分が思っていたような理由ではなのかもしれないと思わせるのには十分だった。理由がなんであれ、弁解しようとして自分に拒絶された言い訳が何であれ、ヴィクトルは後悔していたのだ。心の底から後悔しているヴィクトルが申し訳なさいっぱいに謝って初めて、もう既にあの頃のことを許してしまっている自分に気づいたのだった。

 

このことを二人がちゃんと話し合ったことはなかった。勇利はそれを拒絶した。曖昧な言葉でしか説明はしなかったし、ヴィクトルにきちんと説明する機会も与えなかった。自分自身にもヴィクトルにも、これに決着をつけてそれが良かろうと悪かろうと終わらせる機会を与えなかった。そしてそれが今、最悪の形で牙をむいて自分の身に振り返ってきている。ヴィクトルによる糾弾という形で。だからこそ状況はもっともっと酷く見えた。記憶の奥底の隠された感情はずっと消えずに表に出る機会を待っている。その醜い頭をもたげ、全てをめちゃくちゃにしようとしているのだから。

 

あの時、あの夜に、話しておくべきだった。勇利はあの時ヴィクトルにちゃんと話す時間を与えるべきだった。今にしてそう思えた。今、ようやくヴィクトルのことをもう許してしまっていた自分に気づいたから。子供の頃のヴィクトルが自分にしたことを、完全に許してしまっていて、もう隠れた憎しみや恨みなどはどこにも残っていなかった。憎悪の種が頭の中で勝手に膨らんでしまう危険はもうなかった。けれどそれに気づくことができたのは、それよりずっと酷いことが起きて、全てを今一度めちゃくちゃに壊して、世界が崩壊してしまってからだった。

 

子供時代を過ごした部屋で横になって、勇利は記憶に囲まれている。ここで初めて、ヴィクトルを許してしまっていたことに気づいた。けれど、その気づきはもう、ずっとずっと、手遅れだった。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**[ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ　フリースケーティング　世界選手権]**

 

視聴回数　4,261,947 回

コメント数・7,264

 

評価順▼

 

djblueberry [4 日前]

これ実際かなりつらいよね…

 

78 件すべての返信を見る▼

　　　senpai-centrals [1 時間前]

　　　最後のヴィクトルの表情がもう無理、見る度に泣く

 

　　　Taurielsky [2 時間前]

　　　勝生が歩き去る瞬間がもう…

 

 

Usaigi [2 日前]

勝生を追いかけてドアを出た後ニキフォロフに何があったのか本当に気になる

 

41 件すべての返信を表示▼

　　　lixxen [7 時間前]

　　　勝生が後ろを向いた瞬間一瞬ニキフォロフが止まったあの感じ、でその後すぐにすごい速さで追いかけてる！

 

　　　ariksay [4 時間前]

　　　勝生には追いついたのかな結局？

 

 

mint-glasses [3 日前]

ニキフォロフの演技の中でも今回が一番ひどかった。ジュニアとノービスの全部含めて、今回が一番ひどかった

 

56 件すべての返信を表示▼

　　　levi-ackerham [18 時間前]

　　　いやでもあんなことあったら仕方ないでしょ！

 

s-kateling [13 時間前]

　　　ここにいるアンチたちが同じ目にあってなお上手に滑るところを見てみたいわ

 

 

Seraphira[1 日前]

推しカプがこんな悲劇的なことに巻き込まれるなんて信じられない T _ T

 

82 件すべての返信を表示▼

　　　insidemydreamworld [4 時間前]

　　　ヴィク勇カプ名の隠語はもう今後はタイタニックでいいかと

 

　　　ella2040 [2 時間前]

　　　最悪なのは、これが正直ヴィク勇は本当っていうかなり真実味のある証拠だってことだよな。少なくとも、本当だった、っていう…

 

[もっと見る]

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

一週間が経って、耐えきれなくなった勇利は、再びスケートをしに行くことにした。

 

ずっと後回しにしてきたのは、氷の上に立つことはずっと恋しかったけれど、それでももう一度リンクに足を踏み出したら何が起きるか分からなかったのが怖かったからだった。どんな記憶が、感情が溢れ出してきてしまうか、分からなかったから。

 

けれどスケートは、勇利にとっていつだって世界から離れて安心できる自分だけの空間だった。全てを頭の中から追い出して、氷の上で滑る喜びだけで満たされる。自分で自分を否定することができなくなるまで、滑り続ける。日の出と共に起き出して、勇利はヴィっちゃんを毎朝の散歩に連れて行く。散歩が終わると家に戻ってヴィっちゃんを家に置いてスケート靴を持って、そのまま一直線にアイスキャッスルへと向かう。

 

リンクが一般公開するにはまだ早い時間だったけれど、西郡と優子はもうすでに一日の準備を始めている頃だと勇利は知っていた。突然予告なく現れるというのは一番の選択肢ではなかったけれど、受付には西郡がいて、笑顔で勇利を迎え入れてくれた。好きなだけ滑っていいぞと西郡は告げ、ただしリンクが一般解放されてからは数時間ですぐに人でいっぱいになるってことだけ覚えといてくれ、と忠告した。

 

アイスキャッスルも様変わりしていた。子供の頃の記憶に残る、使い古された歴史を感じるリンクの面影はもうそこにはなく、キラキラ輝く新しいガラスとメッキで覆われていた。建物そのものも改装・増築されていて、ぴかぴかの新しい建物はきちんと手入れが行き届いていた。西郡がどれだけこの場所を大切にしているかが伝わってきた。

 

中に足を一歩踏み出すと勇利は驚きで息が一瞬止まって、足を止める。記憶の中よりもずっと建物そのものが綺麗になっていただけでなく、勇利の写真が至るところに貼ってあった。連盟の公式のポスターや写真から、滑っている勇利の動画からキャプチャしたものと思われるものまで。その中の勇利の目は真剣で集中していて、けれど音楽に我を忘れ、どこか遠くを見つめている。西郡はびっくりして固まっている勇利の反応を見て大きく笑って、側にあった小さな透明のディスプレイケースを指さす。中には小さなスケート靴が展示されていた。使い古された、小さな懐かしいスケート靴。もう忘れてしまっていた記憶が蘇る。

 

「お前んとこのご両親が寄贈してくれたんだ」

勇利をリンクへ案内しながら西郡はそう言った。

「勝生勇利の初めてのスケート靴、ってな。このリンクにも味が出るってもんだろ？」

 

勇利のまだショックから抜けきれない表情を見て、西郡はまた大きく笑い、勇利が転びそうになるほど強く、愛情をこめて背中を叩く。

 

「お前の試合の賞金、ずっとこっちに送ってたやつ、俺たちがどう使ってたと思ってたんだ？自分たちのために使うわけないだろ。お前の経歴、戦歴を称えるには、この場所をきちんと大切に維持していくのが一番だと思ったんだ。自分で言うのも何だが、かなり繁盛してるんだぜ。日本中から観光客が来るんだ。オリンピック金メダリスト・勝生勇利のホームリンクで滑りたいってな。何回か、リンクの名前をお前の名前に改名するって案もでたんだが、優子がお前はきっと元のままがいいって言うだろうって、反対したんだ」

 

勇利は胸の奥でこっそりと優子に感謝の祈りを捧げた。自分の名前がリンクの名前として鎮座していたら、どれだけリンクが恋しくなっても、恥ずかしすぎて二度とリンクには足を踏み入れられなかっただろう。自分の顔が壁という壁に貼ってあってこっちを見返してくるというだけでかなりきついのだ。

 

居心地が悪そうな勇利を察したのか、西郡はリンクサイドで足を止めて、真剣な表情になる。

 

「リンク内のポスター、お前が恥ずかしくて嫌がるかもしれない、って優子が言ってた。だけどな、これ全部、子供達がものすごく喜ぶんだ。たくさんの子供達がお前に憧れて、お前を目指してる。俺たちが子供だった頃よりずっと、スケート人口は増えてる。追加の講師を雇わなきゃいけないくらいだ。それもぜんぶ、お前のおかげなんだぜ」

 

「きっとここが繁盛してるのには他にもたくさん理由があると思うよ」

勇利は信じられないという気持ちで抗議した。子供の頃通った大好きだった場所がこんな風に大切にされているのも、自分が人生をかけてきたスポーツがこれほどまでに多くの人に愛され、勇利が引退したあともずっと滑り続けてくれる人が多くいるということを知るのはものすごく嬉しい。でも、頭の一部では、自分がその理由だということが信じられなかった。

 

「誰が僕なんかに憧れる？」

 

自分は特別じゃないし、西郡が言うほど重要な人間でもない。それにもし、かつて勇利に憧れてくれていた人だて、この間の世界選手権で起きたことの後では、幻滅してしまっているだろう。人々が一目見たがっていた勇利の勝利、その期待を、その瞬間に勇利は裏切ってしまった。そしてそれを償える方法なんて、この世にはなかった。

 

西郡は一秒間、分析するように勇利をじっと見つめる。勇利が本気で言っているのかを確かめようとしているかのようだった。

 

「みんなここに来るのは、お前はすごいってみんな思ってるからだ」

西郡は暫くして口を開いた。

「それにな、勇利。お前は本当にすごいんだぞ」

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

kuroshitsuji-ciel-freak@kuroshitsuji-ciel-freak · 34 分前

 

勝生くんが抗不安薬を処方されてることで勝生くんを悪く言うやつら全員、まじで物理的にボコボコにしてやる

 

 

Ember @ember-hinote · 31 分前

 

@kuroshitsuji-ciel-freak 信じられないくらい下劣な人たちっているよね。ほんとやめてほしい！

 

 

 

bearisonford @bearisonford · 26 分前

 

「薬を飲むのはドーピング」って言うやつ、どっちかっていうと「スケート連盟は釈明したけどもちろん自分たちキモオタの方が医療関係者やプロスポーツ関係者より造詣(笑)が深い(ドヤ顔)」ってやつだろ

 

 

 

Ultra Queen@ultra-queen-of-the-nerds · 23 分前

 

@bearisonford でもたくさんの人がちゃんと勝生選手の正しさを支持してて良かったよ！見てる感じ、ほとんどが勝生選手の味方っぽいし

 

 

 

Katie K@actualkatsuki_trash · 17 分前

 

オリンピック金メダリスト勝生勇利も不安障害に悩まされてるなんて、それに比べて自分はほんと何もしてないなあと突然思ったり

 

 

 

Nadiiia @mrskatsuki · 11 分前

 

勝生勇利がプロのアスリートを続けながら不安障害と闘ってると知って、私をメンヘラだとかバカにするやつらに対して真っ向から立ち向かう勇気をもらったよ

 

 

d-lawliet @d-lawliet · 9 分前

 

うちの妹が授業で「私のヒーロー」ってテーマでスピーチをするんだけど、勝生勇利について発表したらしくてもう自慢の妹

 

 

 

Katsudamn@Katsudamn · 6 分前

 

フィギュアスケート界に伝説を打ち立てた勝生勇利、あの記録全部を、不安障害と闘いながら打ち立てたの??? それだけで表彰もんでしょ普通に考えて。別にこれ以上メダルが必要だとかそういうわけじゃないけどさ！

 

 

 

Becs @borntomakehiistory · 5 分前

 

時々もう人生投げ出したくなるくらい色々無理になるんだけど、そういう時は勝生勇利選手も私とまったく同じことを感じながらたくさんの金メダルを獲ったって事実に思いを馳せる

 

 

VV@viktuurivictorious · 2 分前

 

勝生勇利以上に共感できる人間に出会ったことがない

 

 

 

mystic-lux@mystic-lux · 1 分前

 

無知な人たち「メンヘラはだらしなくてろくでなし」

金メダルに囲まれた勝生勇利「今なんて？」

 

 

 

Niki @Niikiforova · 1 分前

 

勝生勇利が不安障害があって金メダルを獲れるんだったら自分だって

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

西郡が仕事に戻ってから、勇利はゆっくりと時間をかけてスケート靴を履いた。リンクを見渡して、その様子を心に刻む。懐かしいようで、何もかも変わってしまったような気がするリンク。リンクそのものは様変わりしていた。内装もポスターも、記憶とは全然違う。けれど、懐かしい記憶はそれでもその合間に漂っていた。壁の中に、建物そのものに、氷に、その記憶は埋もれている。

 

練習に費やした長い一日、遅くまで練習した夜。何度も何度も滑って、足の皮膚が剥け、血が滲み、身体中が痛みに疼いていたあの頃。外の世界から逃げ出して跳び込んだ、安心できる場所、リンクという聖域。悩みや苦しいこと全てを忘れて、ただ自分と氷だけになる瞬間。

 

そしてそれよりもずっと古い記憶。優子と一緒にスケートの大会をテレビで見た記憶。幼いロシア人のスケーターに目と心を奪われたこと。何度も彼のプログラムを真似して練習したこと。子供っぽく不器用だったけれど、それでもすべての細部にわたって完璧に真似しようとした、献身的なまでの練習。今の勇利とあの頃の勇利はもう遠く隔たってしまったけれど、完全に忘れてしまったことは一度もなかった。

 

懐かしい思い出に全身を委ねるのはとても自然な感覚だった。氷の上に足を踏み出す。音楽はなかったけれど、必要なかった。この音楽はよく覚えている。このプログラムは勇利の記憶に深く深く、骨の奥まで刻み込まれている。何年もずっと埋もれて見えなくなっていたけれど、それでもそれはずっとそこにあった。

 

惨憺たる初めてのヴィクトルとの出会いの後、勇利は一度しかヴィクトルのプログラムを滑らなかった。もう四年以上も前になる、誰もいないロシアのスケートリンク。ヴィクトルが怪我で欠場したあの年。ヴィクトルがいないスケートは、とても同じ競技とは思えないと、勇利が初めて気づいたあの年。

 

けれどもっと幼い頃に、勇利はこのプログラムを何度も繰り返し滑っていた。何度も何度も滑って、完璧に真似できるようになるまで滑った。ヴィクトルがジュニアグランプリファイナルに至るまでの大会を勝ち抜いていくのを眺めながら。そしてその会場で、ずっと憧れていた人に会えるのだと、胸をときめかせながら。

 

あの時のヴィクトルのプログラム。ジュニアの記録をことごとく打ち破って世界中をあっと言わせたプログラム。初めて同じ空間で勇利が見つめたプログラム。そしてヴィクトルが初めて勇利の心を粉々にしたのと同じ日に滑っていたプログラム。あれから起きた様々な出来事にもかかわらず、勇利はその演技を覚えていた。身体が自然に動き始める。

 

懐かしいプログラムに、勇利はすんなりと入っていった。初めて覚えた時からこのプログラムを愛するようになるまで、かなりの時間が経っていたにもかかわらず。このプログラムにはたくさんの思い出が詰まっていた。勇利はその中に我を忘れる。無駄だとは知りつつも、どうかこれを滑っているうちに、思考がはっきりしてこれからどうすればいいか決められるようになるように、と祈りながら。

 

[音楽](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sf-tjXevlyQ)はなかったけれど、それでも勇利の耳には美しい愛のアリアと恋い焦がれるような歌声が響いてきて、メロディで満たされ、勇利の一つ一つの滑り、一つ一つの動きとぴったりと合う。思考の中に我を忘れていた勇利は、誰かがドアを開けて入ってくるのにも気づかなかった。最後のポーズを取って、勇利の動きが止まると、リンクサイドから拍手の音が響く。

 

びくりとして勇利が振り向くと、そこには優子が立っていた。瞳には悲しげな色が浮かんでいる。

 

「このプログラム、最後に勇利くんが滑るのを見た時より、ずっと完成度が高くなってる」

勇利がリンクサイドへと滑ると同時に、優子は口を開いた。二人の間を低い壁が隔てている。

「もうジャンプも全部跳べるとね。一緒に滑ってた時は、二回転を練習してたのに」

 

「ジャンプ、全部じゃないよ」

勇利は指摘した。初めてこのプログラムを生で見た時、もうすでに15歳のヴィクトルは世界中を驚嘆させていて、試合で四回転フリップを成功させていた。後にヴィクトル・ニキフォロフの代名詞と言われるようになる、勇利が未だに安定して飛ぶことのできないジャンプ。

 

「でも勇利くんがヴィクトルのプログラムをまた滑る日が来るなんて、思わんかった」

勇利を見つめる優子の声には何か含みがある色が滲んでいた。まるで答えを求めるような。勇利が何も言わず黙っていると、優子が口を開いて続ける。

 

「そろそろ教えてくれてもいいんじゃなかと？」

 

「何を」

勇利は反射的に尋ね、優子は眉をひそめる。

 

「分かってるでしょ」

 

分かっていた。優子には、自分とヴィクトルの間に何が起きているのか、話したことはなかった。家族にすら話したことはなかった。ピチットにだけだった。けれど優子の表情にも声にも、何かを分かっているような色が浮かんでいるのがすぐに分かって、勇利には優子が何の言葉を待っているか、理解した。

 

「僕はヴィクトルが好きなんだ」

勇利はそう返事をした。あんなにも出てこなかった言葉が、あっさりと口から出てきたことに驚く。

 

優子は優しく一つ頷いて、けれどそれ以上何も言わなかった。

 

「驚かないんだね」

勇利がそう続けると優子は笑った。柔らかい笑顔にはそれでもどこか悲しげな色が瞳に浮かんでいる。

 

「ううん、驚いとらんよ。勇利くんから直接聞けるのは嬉しいけど、私たちにとっては意外なことじゃなか。確信はなかったけど、なんとなくそうなんじゃないかって思ってた。むしろ、勇利くんがヴィクトルが嫌いってこと、一言も言わんでも世界中が気づいたとしたら、勇利くんが誰かを好きになったら、少なくとも私たちみんなが気づかんなんてことがあると思う？勇利くん、変わったよ。でもね、そんなにものすごく変わっちゃった訳じゃなかよ」

 

「みんな？」

勇利は尋ねる。ショックと共に、ついに真実が表に出たことに対する奇妙な安堵感が襲ってくる。

「みんなって…」

 

「うん、みんな。はっきり話したことはなかったけど、きっとその時が来たら話してくれるって思ってた。勇利くんが話してもいいって思えたらね。だけどみんな、気づいてると思う。勇利くんのご両親も、真利さんも」

優子はまた悲しげな微笑みを浮かべる。

「ここ数年は毎年勇利くんの出る試合を温泉でみんなで一緒に見とったよ。勇利くんのお母さん、最近ではヴィクトルが出る度に、『勇利のヴィっちゃん』って呼ぶようになったとよ」

 

その言葉は勇利の胸にぽっかり空いた空虚な穴に、乾いた痛みをもたらした。もうその言葉には何の意味もなかった。勇利はもう何年もの間ヴィクトルに恋をしていた。ヴィクトルは勇利の初めてで、全てで、そして最後になるかもしれなかった。ヴィクトルは勇利の全てだったけれど、けれどヴィクトルがたった一つそうでなかったものがあるとしたら、それはヴィクトルが勇利のものであるということだった。

 

「勇利くん」

優子は口を開いて、氷を降りる勇利を両腕で迎え入れる。

「つらかったね」

 

言葉が何一つ出てこなかったから、勇利はただ強くハグを返した。暫くして離れると、優子は勇利にエッジカバーを手渡し、ロッカールームへ向かって歩き出す。勇利がスケート靴を脱いでスニーカーに履き替えるのを優子は見守る。沈黙が降りたまま、二人は受付の方まで歩いて戻る。一般客が訪れる前に、帰らないといけない。勇利が今一番欲しくないものは注目だった。それでも、リンクを去りがたい自分がいるのに気づいていた。久しぶりに滑るのは気持ちよくて、どれだけ自分がスケートを恋しがっていたかを思い出した。氷から離れた人生なんて、まったく考えられなかった。

 

途中の廊下で、勇利は古い倉庫のドアが開いているのに気がついた。古い段ボール箱がその前に積んである。部屋の中の雑多なものが中に外にと散らかっている。

 

「ああ、これね、片付け中やけん」

勇利がそちらを見つめていることに気づいて、優子は口を開いた。

「もう何年も放置されてるものとかもあるけん、さすがに整理ばせんとってね」

 

けれどその言葉は届いていなかった。勇利の目は何の変哲もないぼろぼろになった古いブラウン管テレビに釘付けになっていた。古い型で、埃を被っていて、それでいてとても懐かしさを覚えるテレビ。歩み寄って、画面を指で触ってみる。こちらを見つめ返してくる真っ黒で空っぽの画面と目が合う。

 

「ああ、忘れてた」

背後から優子の声がする。

「これでよくスケート見てたね、子供の頃。覚えてる？」

 

「うん」

その短い返事が喉の奥で重くひっかかった。勇利は何度か瞬きをして、自分を圧倒しそうになる感情の渦を遠ざけようとする。

「ここで初めてヴィクトルを見たんだ」

 

「そっか」

優子は柔らかく短い返事だけをして、それ以上何も言わなかった。代わりに、勇利が画面に指を走らせるのを見つめる。勇利の人生を変えた、ヴィクトルのスケートを初めて見た、その画面。

 

もしあの日に戻れたら、あの日、ヴィクトルのスケートを見なかったら、ヴィクトルを愛してしまわなかったら。それでも勇利は起きたことを何一つ変えたいとは思わなかった。あれだけのことがあった今でさえ。あれだけ傷ついた後でさえ。ヴィクトルのスケートが勇利の人生にもたらしたものは大きすぎて、もう違う人生の自分なんて想像も付かなかったし、たとえそれがこの痛みをすべて消し去ったとしても、想像さえしたくもなかった。ヴィクトルとの最後のやりとりがあんなものになってしまったことに後悔していたけれど、それでも過去のことすべてを後悔する気にはなれなかった。けれど、今問題なのは過去ではない。未来だ。

 

ヴィクトルを勇利の人生にもう一度招き入れることは愚かな間違いかもしれない。勇利にもっとたくさんの傷と痛みをもたらすだけかもしれない。けれどヴィクトルを手放すことは、諦めることは、もしかしたら二人の間にあったかもしれないもの、もう一度もしかしたら手に入れられるかもしれないものを失うことになる。それは今の傷よりも痛みよりもずっと、ずっとつらく思えた。

 

「優ちゃんは、どうして西郡が『この人だ』って思えたの？」

突然勇利は尋ねた。ヴィクトルのことが好きだった。大好きだったけれど、ヴィクトルは勇利を深く傷つけた。まるで世界中が自分たちの間に立ちはだかろうとしているようで、どうしたらいいか分からなかった。

 

「いつ好きかどうか気づいたかって話じゃなくて」

勇利は続ける。

「でも、どうして『この人が運命の人だ』って分かったの？」

 

優子は溜息をついて片手を勇利の肩にのせてぎゅっと力を込め、勇利の顔を正面からまっすぐ見つめる。

 

「勇利くんってば、そんなの分からんよ。完璧な人も、運命の人も、そんなのいないよ。そんな簡単なものじゃなかとよ」

 

「じゃあ…愛してるから、信じようって思ったの？」

西郡夫妻はまるで自然に一緒になったように思えたから、勇利は少し困惑気味に尋ねる。出会った時から気が合っていて、友情は簡単に親密なものに変化していった。今や二人は絵に描いたような小さな街でスケートリンクを営業し、子供達にも恵まれ、もし二人がお互いと出会わなかったらなんて考えもつかなかったし、その道のりが二人が自然に振る舞うようになだらかなものじゃない可能性なんて想像もつかなかった。

 

「ううん、そこは愛とはちょっと違うかな」

優子はそう言って、勇利はますます困惑が顔に出る。何を伝えようとしているのか分からなかった。

 

「もちろん、好きじゃなきゃ無理だけど」

勇利の表情を見て、優子は訂正する。

「でもね、愛がすべてじゃないと思うの。世界中には山ほどお互いに愛し合ってるのに結局一緒にならない人、いっぱいいるでしょ？結局は、愛してるかどうかじゃなくて、選ぶことだと思うな」

 

「聞いて、勇利くん」

困惑の表情が浮かんだままの勇利に言い聞かせるように優子は続ける。

「誰かと一緒にいるって、難しかよ。色んなことがこんがらがったり、ややこしくなったり、めちゃくちゃになったり。お互いに間違えて、失敗して、傷つけ合ったり。愛し合ってても、そういうバカなことするとよ。だから一緒にいるって、どれだけ相手のことを愛してるかってことじゃない。二人で一緒にいられるように、うまくやっていこうと思うかどうか。それを選ぶかどうか。時間もかかるし努力もすごい必要だし、相手のためにしてあげることはたくさんあるし、それでも失敗して謝ったりすることなんてしょっちゅう。でも完璧な人なんておらんし、完璧な人生を歩んでる人なんて誰もいないから。だけど、そうやっていれば、最後にはそうしてよかった、って思えると思う」

 

「ねえ、これって勇利くんとヴィクトルのことなんだよね」

優子はそう続けて、勇利は反射的に否定しようと口を開いたけれど、優子の表情を見て何も言わずに口を閉じた。

「勇利くんはヴィクトルのことが好きだけど、あれだけのことがあったから、もう一度賭けてみようと思えるかどうか分からない、そんな感じなのかな」

 

勇利は黙って頷く。優子もその返答に納得したように頷いた。

 

「愛があってもなくても、終わらせることはできる。その関係を求めないなら。終わらせたからといって、誰一人だって勇利くんを悪くなんて思わない。けど、終わらせるならけじめはちゃんとした方がいいと思うな。ちゃんとヴィクトルに話して、伝える。少なくともヴィクトルには聞く権利があるんじゃないかな。それで終わらせたら、もう綺麗さっぱり終わりにする。元に戻ったり、一度だけ会ったりとかしない。例外なし、で。もし終わらせるなら、きちんと終わりにしないと。お互いのためにもね」

 

「でも、終わらせないなら…」

勇利は躊躇いがちに口を開いた。まだこれから自分がどうするのか、何をしたいのか、確信をもてなかった。けれどもう二度とヴィクトルに会えないという想像は、ほとんど立っていられなくなるほど、勇利の全身を喪失の痛みで貫いた。

「もし僕がこの関係をそれでも求めるなら、優ちゃんが言うようにうまくいくように努力することを選ぶのなら。そうしたら、どうやったらヴィクトルも同じ気持ちかどうか、分かるのかな」

 

勇利とヴィクトルが共に過ごした時間は、曖昧さと不安が常にあって、告白をしようと決めた時だっていつも頭の上に雲のようにのしかかっていた。頭から追い出そうとしても、決して消えることのない不安。少なくともヴィクトルは勇利のことを気にかけているように見えた。勇利を傷つけたことを後悔しているように見えた。勇利に見えた限りでは。そして、ヴィクトルは本当は優しくて献身的で、その手を何度も勇利に差し伸べてくれた。

 

けれど勇利はヴィクトルを愛してしまった。大好きで、愛が大きすぎて痛いくらいだった。その重さが自分でも怖かった。ヴィクトルが自分を愛せるよりもずっとずっと自分の愛が重すぎるという事実に愕然とした。そんな気持ちを告白するなんて、告白をやり直すなんて、ヴィクトルがただ勇利のことを良く思ってくれているだけで何の確証もないのにこんな気持ちをヴィクトルに捧げるなんて、そしてそれをああやってヴィクトルの前から歩き去った後にするなんて、その先に覚悟しなければいけない未来よりもずっとずっと怖ろしく感じた。

 

「信じるしかなかよ」

優しい声で、まるで根拠のない不安で怖がる子供をなだめるように優子は言った。

「でも、ヴィクトルがどんな気持ちか、勇利くんには分かってるんじゃないかな。この前の世界選手権を見てたら、誰にだって分かると思うよ」

 

勇利の一部は確かに、確かにもしかしたらヴィクトルは一度は勇利のことを愛してくれていたかもしれないと認識していた。けれど頭のもう一部は、そんなのは勘違いだと囁いていた。いつも勇利の中にあった声。もしかしたらこの先ずっと付き合っていかなければいけない、自分自身への疑い。いつだって何か分かったと思うと、それは勘違いだと言ってくる声。勇利はいつだって、はっきりと言葉にされないときは余計に、自信がないのだ。

 

「でもヴィクトルは何も言ってくれなかった」

自分の頭の中で膨らむ恐怖や疑いをどうにか伝えようと、すくなくとも半分くらいは筋が通るように話そうと勇利は口を開く。

「もし僕のことが好きだったのなら、どうして何も言ってくれなかったんだろう」

 

「誰かを好きって伝える方法はたくさんあるよ」

優子はそう返して、一瞬だけ目が遠くなる。何かを思い出しているように、口元に僅かな笑みが浮かぶ。

「びっくりするくらい、その方法のほとんどが言葉を使わんのよね」

 

「でもどうして言ってくれなかったんだろう」

勇利はそれでもこだわった。言葉が必要だった。はっきりとした確証が必要だった。それなしではいつだって自分自身への疑いがちらちらと姿を見せて、いつだって勇利の足元を掬うのを待っているのだ。足をひっぱって引きずり落として、勇利は間違っていたと言い放つのを待っている。

 

「ね、勇利くん」

遠くを見ていた優子の焦点がこちらに戻ってきて、何か確信のあるような表情に変わる。

「確かに、ヴィクトルは何も言わなかったかもしれない。でも、勇利くんの方は、ちゃんと言葉にして伝えたと？」

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

もういい加減頭にきたので書く。ヴィク勇タグの「わーーんなんでゆうりたんヴィーチャを捨てたの、ひどすぎる(泣)」みたいな書き込みを見るのはうんざり。やめてほしい。ひとまずここでは「彼らは実在の人間なんだから勝手にカップリングにしたりするのはめちゃくちゃ失礼だしやめるべき」っていう問題は横に置いとくけど、勝生があの場で立ち去ったことに関しては私は死ぬまで擁護し続けるよ。

 

私がヴィク勇カップリングする人間かと聞かれたらイエス。何かひどい行き違いがあの二人の間あって、いずれ二人が和解することを私が望んでいるかと聞かれたら、当然。でも勝生が立ち去ったことについて怒ってるかと聞かれたら、絶対にノー。勝生の身に降りかかったことは本当に本当にひどいことだよ。確かにニキフォロフ本人が告発した訳ではないし情報がリークされたのも彼の責任じゃないけど、だからといって勝生の状況が良くなる訳でもない。自分のプライベートな情報が世界中に晒されて、たくさんの人が勝手に話したり分析したりするなんてぞっとする状況でしょ。今彼がどんな気持ちなのか、私には想像もつかない。確かにたくさんの好意的な発言や応援する言葉はあったしそれがあるのは良いことだけど、だからといって起きたことをなかったことにはできない。だから私は今彼が人前から姿を消しているのは良いことだと思う。時間が必要なんだよ。

 

だから「かわいそうなヴィーチャに冷たいゆうり」みたいな信じられない馬鹿馬鹿しいこと言うのはもうやめて。勝生は実在する人間で彼の感情は彼本人のものなんだから。もし本人が引退するって決めたら、私はその決断を100％支持するしそれでヴィク勇の連中が叩くんだったら全員と戦ってやる。

 

#ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ #勝生勇利 #いい加減にして

 

cajuncherrybeeさんから

 

1,287 リアクション

 

u-dubstep-my-heart　さんがリブログしてコメントしました：

同意！^ ^ ^

 

thecullenlinguist　さんがリブログしてコメントしました：

 

激しく同意。でもやっぱり最後にはニキフォロフを許す方向に行ってくれたらいいなとは思う。告発したのはニキフォロフじゃないんだし、どれだけ彼が打撃を受けてたか、フリーのあと歩き去る勝生を追って走り出したニキフォロフを見れば分かると思う

 

just-insert-a-username-here　さんがリブログしてコメントしました：

 

私もいつか二人が和解すればいいなとは思うけど、そんなすぐには無理だと思う。勝生の身に起きたことは相当ダメージが大きいはずだし、それを乗り越えてニキフォロフと話せるようになるまで回復するにはかなりの時間がかかるんじゃないかな

 

 

* * *

 

 

続く数ヶ月の間、勇利は日常のようなものを作り上げていた。長谷津の温泉には怪我を癒やす効力があるという噂もあって、勇利も温泉につかればつかるほど、その噂にはどこか真実味があるように思えた。完全に回復した訳ではなかったけれど少しずつ、日ごとに気分も上向きになってきた。スケートもヴィクトルも恋しかったけれど、世界選手権会場の東京を離れざるをえなくなったスキャンダルと噂がもたらした深い悲しみと痛みは徐々に薄れつつあった。消えてなくなった訳ではないけれど、家族や友人の住む小さな隠れ家のような街で暮らすうちに、少しずつ癒やされていった。この先どうするかまだ決めてはいなかったけれど、ひとまずは決断をもう少しだけ先延ばしにすることで落ち着いていた。

 

勇利の日常はシンプルなものだった。何年も実家を離れていた罪悪感を少しでも解消するべく、昼間は温泉まわりを手伝い、夜は誰もいないスケートリンクか、ミナコのスタジオで過ごした。

 

その夜、勇利は遅くまで誰もいないスタジオで一人、同じ動きを何度も何度も、頭が落ち着いて身体が汗だくになるまで練習していた。勇利が好きな時間に使えるようミナコはスタジオを貸し切りにしていて、勇利はそのことに感謝してもしきれなかった。勇利が帰ってきたことに恩師は喜んだけれど、その理由には悲しい表情を浮かべ、いつでもスタジオで練習しに来ていいと告げたのだった。

 

勇利はその優しさに誠実さで応え、数週間前優子に告げたことを、勇気を出して話したのだった。優子に話したのと同じように、詳細は省いたけれど、それでも何が起きたかを伝えた。大切な人たちに自分の中の最大の秘密を話すことができるようになったことは、少しずつ気分を上向きにした。胸の上にのしかかっていた重さが少しでも消えてなくなって、息ができるようになった気分だった。ミナコは優子と同じような反応を示した。ミナコは詳細を追求せず、それ以上言わなくていいと勇利を止めたけれど、目には興味のような色が浮かんでいた。

 

ミナコが自分のことをどう思っているのか、勇利は時々気になることがあった。スケートを始めたのだって、ヴィクトルより前、優子より前に、ミナコが勧めたからだった。ダンスの上手い、けれど友達作りの下手な孤独な少年の中にいち早く才能を見抜いたのだった。ミナコが自分のことを誇りに思ってくれていることを勇利は祈っていた。時間をかけて厳しく教えてくれたバレエレッスンは今でも勇利のスケーティングの中に深く刻まれている。ここまで来られたのはミナコのおかげなのだと、そのことを彼女が分かっていることを勇利は祈った。

 

長い練習をようやく終えて、鞄に服を詰め直して肩から下げ、ジャケットを羽織って前を閉じ、帰ろうと階段を降りる。スタジオの入り口まで来ると、テーブルに座っているミナコの横を通り過ぎる形になる。ノートパソコンを開いていて、小さなグラスには酒が入っている。

 

夜遅くまで申し訳ないという気持ちと、おやすみなさいの言葉を伝えようとして、勇利は近づく。と、パソコンの画面に映っているものと、スピーカーから僅かに漏れる[音楽](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l3D8M-PUdzc)に気づいて、勇利は立ち止まった。

 

ヴィクトルの映像だった。何年か前の、フリースケーティング。一目見て分かったそのプログラムの、空へと舞い上がるような甘いデュエットが、記憶の隅をくすぐる。グランプリファイナルで直接ヴィクトルが滑るのを見た。その年金メダルを取り続けていた勇利から金メダルを奪い返し、ヴィクトルが名声と優勝を取り戻したプログラム。

 

ミナコは顔を近づけ、目を細め、没頭した様子で画面をじっと見つめている。勇利が近づくとミナコは振り向き、勇利の目が画面に釘付けになっている様子を見て取る。

 

「あんた、この時点でもう彼と寝てたんじゃないの？」

ミナコは突然尋ね、勇利はビクリとして画面から目を離し、当惑した表情でミナコの方を見る。

 

「うん」

躊躇いがちに勇利は答える。

「どうして分かったの？」

 

特に細かいことはミナコには話していなかった。だいたいの大枠だけだった。ミナコが詳細を知っている訳がなかったから、たまたま当てずっぽうが当たっただけに違いない。

 

ミナコは応えなかった。視線を勇利から画面に戻し、ヴィクトルが最後のポーズを取るのを再び見つめる。まるで触れられそうで触れられない何かを掴もうとしているかのように、ぴんと伸びた身体から片腕が差し出されている。勇利も画面を見た。ヴィクトルのそのプログラムを見たシーズンの記憶が蘇る。

 

二年くらい前のグランプリシリーズで初めて披露されたプログラム。勇利がオリンピックと世界選手権で金メダルを獲った次のシーズンだった。グランプリファイナルの夜、ぐちゃぐちゃに混ざった悔しさと悲しさと怒りの奥にあった、ヴィクトルと過ごした初めての夜のような気持ちを取り戻したいという渇望。今まで経験したことのないようなやり方で、求められて、欲しがられて、特別な存在になりたい。たとえそれが一夜だけだとしても。

 

あの夜、廊下でヴィクトルと鉢合わせて、そこから色々なことが手に負えない方向へと転がっていった。事が終わるとすぐ、勇利は逃げるように部屋を出た。けれど、全てはミナコが今見ている映像の後に起こったことだった。このプログラムをヴィクトルが滑った後に。

 

とはいえミナコの言ったことは正しかった。確かに勇利はもうこの時点ではヴィクトルと寝ていた。一度だけだったけれど。この何ヶ月も前に、世界選手権のバンケットで。ヴィクトルと勇利の間にあった全てのことが沸点に達して、世界の全てが変わってしまった、あの夜。

 

画面はじきに黒くなって映像が終わる。ミナコはカチッと音を立ててパソコンを閉じ、くるりと椅子を回して勇利に正面から向かい合う。

 

「何でこれ、見てたの？」

こんな夜遅くにヴィクトルの昔のプログラムを見ている理由が心底分からず、勇利は困惑して尋ねる。

 

「もう何年もあんたの滑りを見てきたわ」

応える代わりに、ミナコはそう口を開いた。

「あんたとヴィクトル、両方ね。あんたたちのスケートを見るとね……色々、分かるの。特に勇利、あんたが今教えてくれたことと合わせるとね」

 

恩師の言葉をどうにか理解しようと勇利は眉間に皺を寄せる。何か自分の知らないことをミナコは知っているようだったけれど、勇利にはミナコの言葉を意味のある羅列として繋ぐことができない。

 

「勇利って、時々自分勝手よね」

突然ミナコはそう言って、勇利はショックで一歩後ずさる。胸の奥が突き刺さるように痛んだ。その言葉を引き出すようなどんなことを自分がしたのか、勇利には分からなかった。それでも特に自分が尊敬する人からそんなことを言われて、勇利の胸は痛んだ。ミナコはいつも歯に衣着せぬ物言いで、勇利のためになると判断したら容赦しなかったけれど、だからといって今の胸の痛みが薄れる訳ではなかった。

 

「勘違いしないで」

ミナコはすぐに付け加える。安心させるように、勇利の肩に手を伸ばす。

「あんたは優しい子よ。今時珍しいくらい。他の人のことばっかり考えて、自分勝手なことをするときも少なくとも意図的にはやらない。でも、だからといって常に相手のことだけを考えてるって訳じゃないわ。時々自分の頭の中でいっぱいになっちゃって、それ以外のものが何も見えてないこと、あるわよね」

 

「どういうこと、ミナコ先生？」

思わず口が勝手に動いていた。ミナコの言うことは確かに最もだったし、自分でも頭が自分の考えでいっぱいになりがちだということは分かっていたけれど、ミナコが今何を言おうとしているのか、そして何故今勇利にこうやって話しかけてきているのか、分からなかった。自分では自分のことをそこまで自分勝手だとか自己陶酔的だとは思っていなかったし、だから余計にミナコの言うことが当たっている状況が思いつかなかった。

「分かんないよ」

 

 

「勇利、あんたはずっと自分のことにだけ集中してきた」

そう告げるミナコの声には非難の色はなく、きつい調子もなかった。ただ優しく、そして少し悲しそうだった。

「もちろん、私にそれは責められない。子供の頃、確かにヴィクトルはあんたのことを傷つけた。あんたは今でもその傷が癒えていない。そしてもう一度ヴィクトルに傷つけられて、あんたにはそこから逃げる権利がいくらでもある」

 

ミナコは勇利の手を取って、ぎゅっと握りしめる。勇利を見上げ、口を開く。視線を少しも外さずに、そして勇利に目を反らす隙を与えずに。

 

「でもね、勇利。あれから今までの間。この何年もの間。一度も考えたことはなかった？もしかしたらあんたの方も、ヴィクトルを傷つけていたのかもしれないって」

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

[雑談]　勝生勇利とヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ [しようぜ]

 

スレ主 proserpineceres

 

{boredpsychopath-jc} · 28 分前

 

叩かれるの承知で言うぞ。勝生とニキフォロフのスキャンダルのごたごたで自分が一番気になって仕方ないのは、フリースケーティングの時、勝生の首に???キスマーク???あったよね????明らかに前の晩、勝生誰かとヤってたってことだよね？その誰かさんが誰かっていうのは、起きたことからしてどう考えてもみんなの知ってるあの人だと思うんだけど。っていうか自分の推しカプが現実だった証拠がこんなところでこんな風に出てきたことが信じられないしその挙げ句こんなことが起きて全部がめちゃくちゃになったことがもっと信じられない

 

{lesdienne} · 24 分前

 

ヴィク勇は現実　私はまだ信じてるし、誰が何と言おうと

 

{captainkirkk} · 21 分前

 

とりあえず

①これ以上勝生のプライバシーを侵害するような気色悪い憶測を広めるな。本人がどれだけ苦しんでると思ってる???

②キスマークがあったところで相手が誰かなんて分からない。プライベートの生活は本人のものなんだから勝手に首突っ込んで詮索するのはやめろ

③もし例え万が一にニキフォロフだとしたら、この状況はもっと信じられないくらい酷いぞ。考えるだけで吐き気がする。もしそうだとしたら、ニキフォロフのコーチに告発された時の勝生の胸の内なんて想像つくか？勝生だけじゃなくてニキフォロフもだ。フリーが終わってあんな風に走り出したのは確かに事実と異なる告発をしたことを謝ろうとする罪悪感からだけじゃなさそうだったし、あんなに必死で本気の絶望感のある表情のニキフォロフ、見たことない。もしかしたら何か本当にあるのかもしれないけど、でもそれは本人以外の誰も知らないことだろうし、知るべきでもないんじゃないか？逆にそれが表に出たってことが、一層この事件を酷くしてる気がする。

 

{riladoodles} · 18 分前

 

私あの日あそこにいたんだけど、ショートの前に勝生とニキフォロフがお互いに声かけあってるの、かなり近くで聞こえたよ（しかも勝生はロシア語で、ニキフォロフは日本語で声かけあってた!!!）あの二人の間には何かあったとみて間違ってないと思う。具体的には分からないけど、絶対なんかあった。あとこれは100%確信を持って言えるけど、ニキフォロフのコーチが勝生を告発するに至った経緯だって、ニキフォロフの方に勝生を傷つける意図は絶対になかった。あの日のニキフォロフを直接見た人ならみんな自信をもってそう言えると思う。あんな風に幸せそうなニキフォロフ、少なくとも私は見たことなかったもん

 

 

{makkachiin} · 13 分前

 

同意。なんでニキフォロフのコーチがあんな風に突然勝生を告発したのかは分からないけど（なんか『疑わしい状況』があったらしいとか聞いたけどよく知らない）ニキフォロフ本人の方にもコーチの行動に追随する理由はなさそうだったし、それかコーチがニキフォロフの意志を無視して勝手にやったんじゃないの？フリーの後の行動を見るに後者の方が正解なんじゃないかな

 

 

{phichitsbitch} · 12 分前

 

私別にヴィク勇推しですらないし二次元のカップリングすらしないけど、ヴィクトルあの後めちゃくちゃ凹んでたっぽかったし、ヴィクトルに怒りの矛先向けるのは筋違いだと思う。ここんとこヴィクトルヘイト多過ぎ

 

 

{darklight} · 8 分前

 

激しく同意!!! 勝生の個人情報を暴露したのはニキフォロフじゃなくて連盟の平社員だったらしいじゃん。だいたい告発したのだってニキフォロフじゃなくてニキフォロフのコーチだろ。何があったのかは分からないし今後自分たちに知らされることもないだろうけど悪いのはみんなが叩いてるニキフォロフじゃないぜ

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

長谷津で平和な日常のようなものを取り戻しても、それでも勇利は落ち着かなかった。かつての生活のようなものに落ち着けば落ち着くほど、満たされない思いを感じていた。

 

頭の隅では客観的に、近いうちに選択しなければいけないことは分かっていた。ここに残るか、ここを出るか。時間はどんどん過ぎ去っていって、長谷津に残れば残るほど、次のシーズンのための準備をする時間がなくなることは目に見えていた。もしスケートを続けるのであれば、早くその決断をして、次のプログラムにすぐ取りかかれるよう、チェレスティーノに知らせなければいけない。

 

そしてもしここに残ると決めるのであれば、それもなるべく早く決断しなければならなかった。長谷津に留まるということは、引退を意味する。もし次のシーズンを逃したら、競技には戻ることはできないだろう。以前ピチットとした会話の中でちらりと、ピチットはもし勇利が日本に残るなら、チェレスティーノと共にタイに移ることを考えていると言っていた。親友のためにも、その決断を早く下さなければならない。勇利がチェレスティーノの下に戻ってくるならピチットもデトロイトで練習を続けると約束していた。親友を待たせ続けるのも失礼な気がした。デトロイトに戻ってピチットとチェレスティーノと共に練習することにしても、引退して日本に残り、親友とコーチがデトロイトを離れることになっても、どちらにしても一度決めてしまえば後戻りはできない。ピチットがタイに移るかもしれないという可能性を口にした時から、勇利はなるべく早くその最終的な決断を下さなければいけないと分かっていた。

 

長谷津で過ごしている間、勇利は外の世界から自分を隔絶していた。自分を傷つける、そして自分が傷ついてしまうようなニュースや情報の全てから遠く遠く離れていた。世間が自分のことを何と言っているのか、勇利は知らなかった。競技復帰が期待されているのか、何も言わずとも引退したと思われているのか。スケートファンの中に、勇利が消えたことを喜んでいる人々もいるであろうろうことは確実だった。いつも勇利の存在を憎んでいた連中はきっとこの良くも悪くも有名なスケーターの不名誉な退場劇を喜んでいることだろう。もしかしたら中には勇利が競技に戻ることを選べば喜ぶ人もいるかもしれないけれど、いつも自分を良く言う声よりも悪く言う声の方が、勇利の耳には残りやすかった。他人の意見や期待はいつも重圧となって勇利の思考を歪曲し、行動を支配するのだった。

 

もし競技に戻ることを選択すれば、また外の世界とその勝手な意見と向き合わなければいけない。それがどんなものであれ。そう考えると怖かった。外から隔絶された故郷でもう何ヶ月か過ごしてきて、その可能性を具体的に考えると、後ずさりしたくなった。ただスケートをしたい夜もあったし、今アイスキャッスルでやっているようにただ無為に滑るだけでなく、本気のスケートをしたくなって胸が痛くなったけれど、もう一度長谷津を離れ、スポットライトの下へ足を踏み出した時、何が待ち構えているのかを考えるだけで、耐えられなくなりそうな夜もあった。

 

競技に戻ったら何が待ち構えているのか。その考えに勇利は何日も苦しんだ。決断の日はいつとは決まっていなくても、一日過ぎるごとに迫ってくる。いつかではなくもうすぐ決断をしなければいけないという思いは頭の上に重くのしかかっていて、少しずつ勇利の行動にも影響を及ぼしていた。食欲までもが減退していき、両親が気づくほどだった。大好きなカツ丼ですら喉を通らなくなった夜、温泉の客が全て帰った後、勇利の母親は隣に座って、ずっと尋ねたかったであろうことを尋ねた。

 

「勇利、どうしたね？」

母は尋ねた。

「何かできることば、あるとね？」

 

言いたいことは頭の中ではっきりしていたけれど、それでも言葉がなかなか出てこなかった。両親は勇利のことをよく分かっていた。自分の方から話す準備が出来るまで、待っていてくれているということも知っていた。けれどそれでも勇利は言葉にするのが苦手だった。誰かに自分の悩みを相談することが苦手だった。例えそれが家族でも。特に両親は、優子や西郡が分かってくれるようにスケートについて共感してくれている訳ではなかった。ずっと応援してくれてはいるけれど、それでも例えば勇利の何が何でも勝ちたいという燃えるような思いや、何度も繰り返し練習して上手くなりたいという情熱、そして人生を捧げるほどのスケートへの愛を完全に理解してくれている訳ではなかった。時に勇利は、もし自分も姉のように長谷津に残って温泉を手伝っていた方が、両親にとっては嬉しかったのかもしれないと思うことがあった。全てを手放して不可能に見える夢を追いかけるよりも。

 

「僕の選択は正しかったのかな」

返事の代わりに勇利は尋ねた。ずっと聞きたかったことだった。

「デトロイトに行ったことも。スケートを始めたことも。もしかしたら、ずっとここにいて温泉を手伝っていた方が良かったのかもしれない」

 

後悔したことはなかったし、今も後悔しているという訳ではなかったけれど、頭の上に重くのしかかる決断のプレッシャーが、その疑問を口にさせていた。もし長谷津に残っていたら、確かに完全には充実感を感じられず、ほんの少しだけ居心地が悪く、僅かに孤独を感じていたかもしれない。長谷津を離れスケートに没頭することで、勇利は信じられない高みに登ることができたけれど、のたうち回るほどのどん底へとたたき落とされることもあった。もし何の変哲もない海辺の小さな街で平凡な暮らしをしていたら、完全に幸せと言うことはできないかもけれど、それでもそれなりに満足した人生を送ることができただろう。少なくともこんな風に傷つくことはなかったはずだ。

 

「勇利」

母は腕を伸ばして勇利の肩を抱いて、勇利の頭を撫でるようにしながら額が肩に当たるようにする。勇利が小さかった頃、慰めるようにしてくれていた仕草。

「よーく見てみんね。自分がしてきたこと。これから何をしようと、それを低く見たりすることはいけんよ」

 

「でも、僕はどうしたらいいんだろう」

勇利は尋ねた。しなければいけない決断はとても難しく見えて、どちらを選んでも後悔しそうだった。

 

「それはね、勇利。自分にしか分からんことやけん。自分しか、自分に決めてあげられんのよ」

 

「でも、分からないんだ」

勇利はそれでも食い下がった。もうずっと自分がどうするかを自分だけで決めてきて、自分で選ぶ限り何を選んでも間違った選択にしかならない気がした。

「お母さんは、僕はどうしたらいいと思う？僕は引退した方が良いのかな」

 

母は微笑んで、一瞬だけ優しくぎゅっと肩に回った手に力をこめる。二人のいる部屋は静かだった。蛍光灯が立てる低い音と、建物の別の場所で誰かが歩いている木製の床が僅かに軋む音だけが、遠くから響いていた。外から隔絶された、不思議なほど平穏な空間。

 

「勇利が一番嬉しいことばするのが、一番やと思うよ」

母は静かな空間で勇利に言い聞かせる。

「勇利は、引退ばしたら幸せなんね？」

 

勇利は返事をする代わりに、沈黙が周りを満たすのに任せた。答えは分かっていたけれど、まだ口に出して言う心の準備はできていなかった。

 

「長谷津はあんたの街やけん」

母は続ける。

「ここはあんたの家やけん。温泉ば手伝いたかったらいつでも大歓迎やし、スケートリンクば手伝いたかったら、西郡さんとこはいつでもあんたば迎え入れてくれるけんね。喜ぶ子供達もいーっぱいおんね、あんたからスケート習いたいって。ここに残ったら、そういう日々が待っとんね。それで勇利は幸せなんね？」

 

口調は質問の形をしていたけれど、黙ったままの勇利を見て母は静かに微笑んだ。胸の奥深くでは、ここでの生活がどれだけ心地よさそうに聞こえても、自分が求めているものとは違うことは分かっていた。もしかしたら、何年も何年も先の未来、関節が痛み出して骨の髄から年を取って、ただ静かな生活を送りたくなったら、そうするかもしれない。けれど今勇利が求めるものは違った。今、身体的にもピークにきているはずの今、胸の奥にもっと、もっと、と求める情熱の炎が燃えている今は、違うのだ。氷を諦めることはできない。一歩一歩、痛みを伴うほどの献身で積み上げてきた人生を、手放すなんて、これで終わりにするなんて、できないのだ。これからどうするか、もう何ヶ月も勇利はずっと悩んできたけれど、結局のところ選択肢は一つしかなかった。それ以外の可能性を母親の口から聞いて、決意は固まった。ここでの生活はたくさんのものを勇利に与えるだろう。けれど、それでは勇利が心から幸せになることはないだろう。

 

「あんたが一番幸せだと思えることばせんね、勇利」

母はもう一度繰り返した。愛情深い瞳の下で、口元がまるで勇利のことを全て分かっているかのような微笑みの形を保っていた。

「他の人が言うことなんて気にせんで、他人が自分にどんな期待してるかなんて関係ないけん。自分が一番幸せになることを選ばんね。勇利が選んだことば全部、私もお父さんも、ずーっと誇りに思うけん」

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Bubblegum @bubblegumfirefly · 31分前

勝生行方不明になって数ヶ月経つけど個人的にはずっとこのままでいてほしい。ヴィクトルに対して生意気な口聞き出した時からずっとうざかったからな

 

maelide @maelide · 27分前

 

@bubblegumfirefly 同感！あいつほんと礼儀はなってないしニキフォロフのこと嫌ってるの明らかだし、そんな見え見えにしなくたって分かるよって話？いなくなってくれてせいせいした

 

Evan @evanzselinn · 25分前

 

@bubblegumfirefly ハァ??? 自分何言ってるか分かってる? 礼儀がないのはどっちだよ

 

 

total-peach @total-peach · 23分前

 

@bubblegumfirefly いやまじお前の方がいなくなれよ。勝生は絶対帰ってくる。ニキフォロフの方こそこのまま消えたままでいてくれ。あっちも何ヶ月も行方不明だしそのままでいてくれると助かるわ

 

curlavski@curlavski · 20分前

 

@total-peach ほんそれ、うちは長年の勝生ファンだけど真の勝生ファンにニキフォロフ好きはいないからほんとにこれ祈っとく、あの無残なフリーのあとじゃあ世間におめおめと顔出せないよねえ

 

 

belsefar @belsefar · 19分前

 

@total-peach @curlavsk @maelide @ bubblegumfirefly信じられなさ過ぎるこの流れ、正気なの???

 

 

 

marechales @marechales · 16分前

 

あの世界選手権を見た後まだ言い争ってる勝生ファンとニキフォロフファンがいるなんて信じられない

 

 

 

amarantae@amarantae · 15分前

 

@marechales 本当だよね! 特にニキフォロフのファン、あのフリーのあとまだニキフォロフが勝生を嫌ってるってまだ思えるってどんだけ頭沸いてるの

 

 

 

yumeniai @yumeniai · 11分前

 

@amarantae 更に付け加えるとニキフォロフがあれだけ激しく勝生の無実を主張した後で、だもんね。ニキフォロフのファンはほんとに、自分たちの大好きな選手が、自分のファンが勝生に対してそんな酷い言い方をして欲しいと考えてるとかって本気で思ってるの???

 

 

 

emalorene@emalorene · 11分前

 

@yumeniai アンチ勝生のニキフォロフファンがもし本人に会ったらかなりの確率でニキフォロフの反応はあの記者に言ったのと一緒だろうね、ものすんごい剣幕で記者最後の方は半泣きだったじゃん!

 

 

 

olimlacus@olimlacus · 9分前

 

@emalorene ぶっちゃけ勝生ファンもだと思うよ。まあ確かにニキフォロフファンとは一緒くたにはできないし確かに勝生はニキフォロフのことずっと嫌ってるみたいな態度ではあったけど、勝生は一度も→ 1/2

 

 

 

olimlacus @ olimlacus · 7分前

 

表に出して失礼なこと言ったりしなかったし、それは彼がプロだからだよ。勝生ファンが言ってることもニキフォロフ本人が見たら嫌がるんじゃないかな 2/2

 

 

 

arix @arixsrage · 4分前

 

みんな勝生とニキフォロフに対して失礼すぎる。っていうかほんといい加減にして。みんな忘れてるかもしれないけど二人とも実在する人間なんだよ。傷つけるようなことを自由に言いたい放題言っていいはずがない。このライバル関係（まだあればだけど）まわりのファンたちは本当に雰囲気悪すぎる

 

 

Kane @kanekuinke · 3分前

 

@arixsrage 同感。ライバル同士とかってもてはやされて、それが一番二人を傷つけてる気がする

 

 

 

sakurab09 @sakurab09 · 1分前

 

@kanekuinke ほんと、二人とももう十分傷ついてるよ！

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

母親にそう告げられたその夜、勇利はベッドに横になっていた。隣にはヴィっちゃんが温かく丸くなっている。ようやく、答えが見えた。明日の朝、ピチットとチェレスティーノに電話をして、可能な限り直近の飛行機でデトロイトに戻ることを伝える。夏が終わりに近づき、グランプリシリーズは日に日に迫っていた。今シーズンをできるだけ万全の状態で迎えるには、短い間にやらなければいけないことがたくさんあった。

 

スケートについてどうするかは決めたけれど、ヴィクトルのことは宙に浮いたままだった。スマートフォンを取り出して写真アルバムを開き、一年以上も前に保存した画像へと素早くスクロールする。

 

自分とヴィクトルの間には色々なことがあったけれど、二人が一緒に写っている写真は、写真と言えるようなものは一つもなかった。試合で公式に撮られる記念写真だけ。いつも強ばった、どこか冷たい表情で写っている写真。二人が一緒に過ごした時間を思い出させるような、形のあるものは、何一つなかった。二人の間に起きたことが現実だったのだと証明してくれるものは、何も。

 

代わりに、モスクワから帰ってきた勇利は、昔の宣伝用の写真を保存した。ロシアの新聞記事からの写真だった。記事そのものを読むことはできなかったけれど、その写真には目を引かれた。普段のヴィクトルの写真のほとんどは滑っている写真で、衣装に包まれて、まるで彫像のように凍りついて見えた。完璧だけれど冷たい像。ヴィクトルのことを、勇利はずっとそうやって見てきた。

 

けれど勇利の目を引いた写真は、何かが違った。それはヴィクトルとマッカチンが一緒に写っているもので、マッカチンをハグしようとしゃがむヴィクトルは口を大きく開けて幸せそうに笑っていて、マッカチンも嬉しそうに舌を出している。モスクワで過ごした時間を思い出させる写真だった。ヴィクトルの生活を僅かな間だけ、のぞき見ることができた時間。その空間、その生活から離れたくないと、勇利に気づかせた日々。衝動的に勇利はその写真を保存したけれど、時間が経ってもどうしてもそれを消す気にはなれなかった。

 

ヴィっちゃんは眠そうに勇利の手の中から漏れてくる光に顔を向ける。写真に気づくと元気な声でひとつ吠えて、湿った鼻を画面に押しつけ、それ以上近づけないのが悲しいとでも言うかのようにクゥンと鳴いた。勇利は少し笑って、手を伸ばしてヴィっちゃんの耳の後ろを勢いよく撫でてやる。画面を鼻先から遠ざけて、画面にべたつく鼻の跡を拭いて、勇利は尋ねた。

 

「マッカチンが見えた？」

勇利の顔には微笑みが浮かんでいた。写真にズームインして、ヴィっちゃんにも画面の中の犬の姿がはっきりと見えるようにする。

「ほら、マッカチンだよ。どう？」

 

ヴィっちゃんは嬉しそうに舌を出して、勇利は脇腹を撫でる。耳の後ろを少しだけ引っ掻くようにしてから、柔らかい毛の間に指を埋める。

 

「うん、ヴィっちゃんはマッカチンと仲良くなれると思うよ」

勇利は静かに呟いて、ズームアウトする前にもう一度写真をじっと見つめた。画面が元に戻ると、もう一人の姿が目に入る。ヴィっちゃんは嬉しそうにもう一度吠えて、スマートフォンを握る勇利の手をよだれいっぱいに舐め、勇利は笑いながら汚いなあ、とそれを拭き取る。

 

「ヴィクトルのことも好きになれると思う」

勇利がそう付け加えると、ヴィっちゃんは満足げに息を吐き、頭を勇利の胸にもたれかける。勇利は写真を今一度見つめる。ヴィクトルが瞳を輝かせて笑っている。

 

「ヴィっちゃん、どうしよう」

答えが返ってこないと分かっていながら、勇利は尋ねた。ヴィクトルのことは愛している。会いたくて仕方がなかったけれど、今度は立ち直れなくなるほど勇利の心を粉々に破壊する力を、ヴィクトルは持っている。もう一度自分の心を両手で彼に差し出してしまえば、もう一度同じ事をするかもしれない。きっと悪意や憎悪からではなくて、それでも複雑に絡まった二人の関係や感情や、二人を取り巻く環境の中で。世界の全てがずっと、二人を引き裂くために暗躍しているかのようだった。

 

「僕はまだヴィクトルが欲しいのかな」

その言葉にヴィっちゃんは頭を上げて、勇利を大きな感情のこもった目で見つめる。

 

「そうだね」

勇利はヴィっちゃんに返事をする。スマートフォンの画面を消して横になって、ヴィっちゃんの隣に寝転ぶ。

「もう答えは決まってたね」

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

翌日、チェレスティーノに電話をする前に、勇利はまず家族に、ここを離れるという自分の決断を打ち明けた。母はそれを聞いて口元に笑みを隠していたけれど、何も言わず、応援の言葉だけを口にしてから、飛行機のチケットや荷物のパッキングなど手伝えることがあったらなんでもすると伝えた。父もほぼ同じような反応だった。両親には伝えたものの、勇利はその後その場にいなかった真利を探さなくてはいけなかった。

 

真利は温泉の裏口のベンチに座っていた。タバコに火を付けながら、空を見上げ遠くを見つめている。勇利が近づいてくる足音がすると、真利は座んな、とでも言うようにトントンと席を叩いた。煙が口から長い糸のように吐き出されていって、風に乗って消えていく。

 

「スケート復帰するんでしょ」

何の前置きもなく真利はそう言って、勇利は頷いて、隣に腰を下ろす。肩が同じくらいの高さになって、勇利は真利が見つめている遠くを同じように見つめた。建物の向こうで太陽が眩しく昇り始めるところだった。

 

真利は勇利の方を振り向いて、長い間黙っていた。風が勇利の髪を軽く乱し、頬を撫でていって、勇利はその冷たさに少しだけ震えた。真利がようやく口を開く。

 

「あんた、大きくなったね」

僅かにユーモアの混ざった色で、不意に告げた真利の言葉には、昔を思い出すような懐かしさがこもっていた。

「世界中に攻撃されてるって思い込んでた、頑固な弟はどこに行ったのやら」

 

勇利が振り向くと、真利は微笑んでいた。指の間に緩くタバコを挟んで、勇利を見つめている。

 

「思ってたより実は愛されてたんだって、気づいたってとこかな」

その言葉に躊躇いはなかった。どれだけデトロイトに戻ってスケートを再開したいと熱望する気持ちがあっても、長谷津で家族や友人と共に過ごした時間を後悔することはなかった。故郷で時間を過ごすということがどういうことか、もう長いこと帰っていなかった勇利は忘れかけていたけれど、帰って、ここで時間を過ごして、懐かしい大切な人たちに囲まれ、勇利は少しずつそれを思い出していった。そして徐々に勇利が負った傷も、癒えはじめたのだった。

 

昔は、幼かった頃は、ずっと一人で戦っていると思っていた。けれど今こうして振り返ると、それがいかに間違っていたかが分かる。スケートを完全には理解し切れていない両親でさえ、ずっと勇利を応援し、何があっても勇利を愛しつづけてきた。真利もそうだった。勇利を支えてきた言葉を、世界中の悪意から守ってくれる言葉をいつも必要な時にくれるのだった。

 

家族だけじゃない。優子だってそうだ。ピチットと出会う前からスケートのことを心から理解してくれた。ヴィクトルと何があったかを誰よりも先に知っていて、勇利が成長して変わっていっても、いつだって見守って元気づけてくれた。西郡だって、不器用な親愛の表現は時々乱暴だったけれど、それでも勇利のことを応援してくれていた。西郡家の三姉妹はスケートが大好きで、勇利もかつて持っていただろうキラキラした憧れの瞳で勇利を見上げ、一番のファンだと胸を張っている。恩師であり友人でもあるミナコは最初に勇利をスケートの道に進ませ、勇利が必要とする時にはいつでも場所を提供してくれた。

 

今日のスケーターとしての勇利を形作る大事な局面でサポートを欠かさなかったのはチェレスティーノだった。勇利の決意と悔しさと苛立ちと揺れる感情に最も振り回されてきた人だったけれど、それを無限とも思える忍耐力で支えてきた。そして親友のピチット。彼がいなければ勇利はここまで生きてこれなかっただろう。何があっても決して勇利を遠ざけたりせず、いつも必要な時に側にいてくれた。勇利がこもりがちな殻の外へいつも誘い出してくれて、終わりのない練習の日々の外に楽しみをくれた。勇利が一番必要としている時にはいつだって話を聞いてくれて、アドバイスをくれて、勇利を理解してくれた。

 

ずっと一人で戦っていると思っていた時でさえ、勇利はたくさんの大切な人々に囲まれて、愛されていて、彼らはいつだって自分のために時間を割いてくれた。一人で戦ってきた訳ではなかったのだ。いつだって周りには大切な人がいて、守ってくれて、支えてくれた。彼ら以外の世界の全てが自分に背を向けようとも、大切な人たちは、大好きな人たちは、ずっとそこにいた。世間の期待や批判の重圧にがんじがらめになっていた勇利が、それにようやく気づくまでには、外界から隔絶された長谷津で安心できる長い時間が必要だったけれど、それでも、やっと、気づいたのだ。気づいた今なら、何にだって立ち向かえる。

 

「自分で思ってたより愛されてた、ね」

真利は愛情のこもった声で繰り返し、そこにはからかうような色が浮かんでいる。

「愛されてるのはあたしたちにだけじゃないみたいだけど」

 

頬がかあっと熱くなるのを感じて、恥ずかしさから勇利は両手で顔を覆って真利を見ないようにする。もちろん真利がピチットやチェレスティーノのことを話している可能性も当然あるけれど、その言葉のトーンはまったく違うものを指し示していて、真利が何を考えているか勇利には手に取るように分かった。

 

「それ、もしかしてみんな知ってるの？」

勇利は声にならない声を上げてから尋ねた。優子と話した時に、優子は他のみんなも知っているだろうと言っていたけれど、それでもその確証を得た訳ではなかったし、この話題を真利とすることは避けてきた。おそらく真利は自分とヴィクトルの間にはメディアが未だ好んで伝える憎悪のライバル関係よりもずっと深い感情や想いがあることは分かっているだろうけれど、そのくらいに留めておいてくれないと恥ずかしさで死んでしまいそうだった。実の姉と自分のセックス事情について話すことほど気まずいものはない。

 

「あのねえ、勇利、あんた全然隠せてないから」

真利はまたからかうように笑った。

「まあ世間には隠し通せてるのかもしれないけど、少なくともこっちからしたらバレバレ。だいたい…」

真利は勇利の首元を指で示して、何かを含むような目で眉をつり上げる。

「帰ってきた時、そこ、キスマークだらけだったんだから、何してたかなんてだいたい予想がつくって。あと相手が誰かも」

 

勇利はまた声にならない唸り声を上げて顔をますます深く手の中に埋める。頬が熱くなってまるで発熱しているみたいだった。頭の一部では両親が気づいていませんようにと必死で祈ったけれど、もう一部では、冷静に考えるときっと真利に言われるほど明らかなのだったら両親も気づいているに違いないと分かっていた。ヴィクトルに恋をしているということを自覚することはそれだけで大変な出来事だったけれど、自分がヴィクトルとしていた行為について両親が気づくというのはまったく別の大事件で、もう両親の目を見られないかもしれない、と勇利は心の奥でうめいた。

 

「ま、心配しなさんな」

まだ面白がるような調子で、真利は慰めるように言った。

「みんな最初は少し不思議がってたけど、それでも理由があるんだろうって納得してた。それに最近のあんた、今までの大会であいつと一緒にいた時よりずっと幸せそうだったじゃない。あたし達が気にするのは結局それだけ」

 

恥ずかしさは全然軽減されなかったけれど、それでも勇利は少し安心してようやく手の中から顔を上げて姉の目を見る。

 

「あんた、どうすんの。彼のこと」

一転して真面目な声で、真利は尋ねた。

 

「分からない」

勇利はそう答えた。本当に、まだ分からなかった。今分かっていることは、決めたことは、スケートに戻るということだけだった。ヴィクトルのことは愛しているし、まだ彼を求めていたけれど、顔を合わせられる心の準備ができているか、まだ自信がなかった。告白しようとすることですら大変だったのに、二人の間にあった全てのものが壊れてしまった今、まるでそれは不可能に思えた。

 

いずれ、勇利はヴィクトルと話さなければいけない。準備が出来たら、そうするつもりだった。けれど、今はまだ、その準備ができていない。

 

「まだ好きなの」

真利が口を開いた時、質問の言葉はまるでその答えが分かっているかのような音で響いた。勇利は何も言う言葉が見つからず、ただ黙って頷いた。

 

「まあ、今のあたし達的には諸手を挙げて歓迎って訳にはいかないけど」

そう言った真利の声にはどこか危険な色を伴った厳しさが混ざっていた。

「でもあんたが選ぶことは何であれ、支持するよ」

 

真利はもう一度タバコを深く吸って、長くゆっくりと煙を吐き出し、短くなった吸い殻を地面に押しつけると、小さな音を立てて火が消える。灰の跡が地面に残る。

 

「でもあいつがまたあんたを傷つけるようなことしたら、色々ちょん切ってやるから」

真利は鋭さを滲ませた挑発的な笑みを浮かべ、声には脅しが混ざるが、勇利はそれが自分に向けられているものではないことがよく分かった。

「そう伝えといて」

 

 

* * *

 

 

真利と別れると、勇利は部屋に戻ってチェレスティーノに電話を入れて、自分の決断を伝える。競技へ復帰すると聞いたチェレスティーノは喜んだ様子で返事をする。その後ろからピチットのものと思しき興奮した口笛が聞こえてきて、勇利は笑って電話を握りしめた。親友にはできるだけすぐに電話を入れるつもりだったけれど、まずはコーチに連絡をしてこれからどうするかを決める方を優先したのだった。グランプリシリーズのための準備にはなんとか時間はまだあったけれど、それでもかなり危ないところまで日程は迫っていて、かなりの練習を積み込まなければプログラムを二つ分準備するのは難しいだろうということは分かっていた。

 

勇利が考えていたのと同じ事を指摘したチェレスティーノの声は心配げだったけれど、勇利はひるまなかった。もう決断は下したのだ。ここで引き下がる理由などない。

 

「今年のテーマはどうする、勇利」

尋ねるチェレスティーノの隣から紙とペンの音が響く。何かを急いで書き留めてメモしているようだった。

「振付はこっちに戻り次第すぐに開始するが、それまでにいくつか案を練っておきたい」

 

ここ数ヶ月の間のことを勇利は思い起こした。長谷津で気づいたこと、学んだこと。何を持って、未来へと進んでいくのか。その言葉は、ストンと勇利の胸に落ちてきた。

 

「うん」

勇利は口を開く。

「いくつかアイディアがあるんだけどーー」

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

＜フィギュアスケート選手勝生勇利、競技復帰へ＞

 

日本のフィギュアスケートへ選手勝生勇利のコーチであるチェレスティーノ・チャルディーニは今朝、世界的に有名なスケート選手である勝生が今シーズンの試合に予定通り出場することを告知する声明を発表した。この声明は引退が噂されていた勝生と…

 

[続きを読む]

 

 

コメント・新着順

 

justmylittlespace· 2分前

勝生戻ってくるぞぉおおおおぃよっしゃああああああああああああああ

 

 

themosthappyambivalent· 5分前

噂通り引退してたらもう涙が涸れるくらい泣いてた

 

 

beautifuljosh· 6分前

今年最高のニュースだ

 

 

cestunepomme· 8分前

世界選手権のあともう引退するんだって思ってたけど予想が裏切られて本当に嬉しい

 

 

vickturii· 10分前

よーし次はニキフォロフの番だ、ニキフォロフも戻ってきて下さい神様お願いします！二人とも見たいよ！

 

[+ コメントをもっと読む]

 

 

* * *

 

 

デトロイトに戻ってからは大変だった。リンクに戻ることもスケートを再開できることも嬉しかったけれど、チェレスティーノによる厳しい訓練メニューから離れて長谷津でのんびりとした時間を過ごした代償は如実に感じられた。気を紛らわせたい夜にはずっとスタジオで踊ったりリンクで滑ったりはしていたけれど、それでも今後どうするかという不安に加え母親の美味しい手料理に慣れた勇利の身体には、負荷の高い運動とスケートのトレーニングはまるで電気ショックのようにこたえた。

 

この一連の厳しいトレーニングをどうにか耐えられるものにしたのは、ひとえにピチットのおかげだった。汗だくになるまで続く昼間の練習も、大学の授業に追いつくための夜の勉強の間も、ピチットは勇利と一緒に汗を流し、机を共有した。プロフェッショナルのアスリートであるということは、大学生としての勉学に費やせる時間が少ないということでもあり、長い夏期休暇の間も授業と単位を取るのはよくあることだった。ピチットはまだ数年の大学生活が残っていたけれど勇利の方は卒業間近で、実家に突然帰ることにしたその前に、既にほとんどの単位を取りきっていた。グランプリシリーズが始まる前に卒業することを勇利は固く決意していた。

 

トレーニングと勉学、両方のプレッシャーは、勇利の意識がそれ以外のことへ向かう時間を与えなかった。ほとんど毎晩のように勇利は部屋へ戻るとベッドにばたんと倒れ、疲れた唸り声を上げると、ピチットも同じように勇利を真似たり、あるいは時々勇利の上に倒れてきて、勇利は驚きの悲鳴を上げるのだった。

 

チェレスティーノは手加減をせず、勇利に少しの猶予も与えず、こんな短時間で2つの新しいプログラムを完成させようとするんだから自業自得だ、と言い放った。トレーニングはきつかったけれど、それでも勇利はチェレスティーノの言葉には同意したし、それにこれだけきつい練習メニューを組んでいるのも、チェレスティーノが自分のことを気にかけているからだと分かっていた。前回の世界選手権で勇利の世界ランキングは打撃を受けていて、これ以上試合で点数を落とせる余裕などなかった。

 

チェレスティーノと勇利は共に新しいプログラムに取り組み、調整を重ね、完成度を高めていった。同時にシーズンの開始日はどんどん日が経つごとに迫っていた。勇利のショートプログラムはチェレスティーノがだいたいの振付をしたけれど、フリースケーティングの方は勇利が自分一人で振り付けた。チェレスティーノはいつも勇利自身のアイディアをプログラムに組み入れることには歓迎で、これまで何年も試合で滑ってきたプログラムに反映されている勇利自身のアイディアのレベルは大なり小なり様々だった。けれど今回初めて、勇利は一人でプログラム一つをまるごと全て一人で振り付けることにしたのだった。チェレスティーノは手伝いを申し出たけれど、勇利は断った。自分一人でやることに大事な意味があるような気がしたのだ。このプログラムが勇利自身の内側から生み出され、湧き出てきたものであるということが、大切な気がした。

 

スケートを再開すると共に、カウンセラーとのセッションも再開した。最初はやはり気まずくて、話も躊躇いがちだったけれど、それでも勇利は少しずつ話し始め、気づけば止まらずにずっと喋り続けている時もあった。これまでカウンセラーにヴィクトルのことを話したことはなかったけれど、もうさすがに頃合いだと思った。一度口を開いてしまえば、言葉が滝のようにあふれ出した。ただ耳を傾けるカウンセラーの前で勇利は話し続けた。目に見えて調子が良くなった勇利にチェレスティーノは、必要な時に好きなだけ通うといいと告げた。

 

カウンセラーには全てを話したけれど、まだチェレスティーノには何があったかの全体像を話してはいなかった。とは言え、チェレスティーノはきっと気づいているだろうと勇利は確信していた。コーチとして、自分が受け持つ選手に関する噂話は耳には入っていただろうし、全てが真っ逆さまになったあの日、勇利がパニックで憔悴して現れた時、首筋には意味ありげな細かい痣が散っていて、ヴィクトルから何百件もの不在着信が入って電話が爆発しそうになっていた時、その番号を受信拒否にしたのはチェレスティーノだった。点と点を繋げるのはそう難しいことではないし、チェレスティーノは頭の切れる男だった。

 

デトロイトに戻って数日経って、チェレスティーノは真剣な表情で勇利を近くに呼び寄せた。

 

「お前が日本に戻っていた間は全てのことから距離をおくべきだろうし時間が必要だろうと思ったから言わなかったんだが」

チェレスティーノはそう言って、周りをちらりと見回して、誰も盗み聞きするものがいないことを確認する。

「ヴィクトルから電話があった。一度ではなく何回も、あの後に」

 

勇利は鋭く息をのんだ。何が待ち受けているのか、予想と不安が一度に襲ってきた。この一連の出来事を、勇利がヴィクトルの前から歩き去って以降のことを、ヴィクトルがどのように受け止めているか、勇利には分からなかった。これだけのことがあっても、まだ二人はやり直せるのだろうか？それとも、消えていく勇利の後ろ姿を見て、ヴィクトルはこれで終わりだと思ったのだろうか。もう後を追う価値などないと。

 

「今は関わるなと言ったのだが、それでも伝えてほしいことがあると言われた」

チェレスティーノは続ける。勇利は身体を緊張させたまま、次の言葉を待つ。

「もうお前が自分と会いたくないのならそれは納得する、と。だが、もしお前さえ望むなら、ヴィクトルはお前と話したがっている。そして、いつまでも待つ、ということと、心の底から申し訳なく思っている、と。それははっきりと、何度も言っていた。許してほしいと言っている訳ではないが、それでも本当にすまなく思っているということだけ、知っていてほしい、と言われた」

 

ずっと詰めていた息を、勇利は吐きだした。今、自分が何を感じているのか、よく分からなかった。安堵と悲しみと、ぐちゃぐちゃに絡まり合った名前がつけられないほどのたくさんの感情が一緒になっていた。そしてその一番隅の方で、何かが火花のように瞬いた。それは小さい光だったけれど、それでも希望が、隅の方で瞬きはじめた。

 

「話してくるといいと思うぞ」

チェレスティーノは付け加えた。

「今とは言わないし、まだその時が来ていないのかもしれない。だが、準備ができたらそうするべきだ。お前のためにもいいだろう」

 

うわの空で勇利は頷いた。まだチェレスティーノ伝いに聞いたヴィクトルの言葉が頭の中で繰り返されていた。新しい情報一つ一つが、今の勇利が保っているバランスを未来の方向へと少しずつ傾けはじめ、その先にある選択は一番希望に満ちていたけれど、同時に一番怖ろしいものでもあった。

 

「ヴィクトルも今シーズン、試合に出場するそうだ。そう声明が出ていた」

チェレスティーノはそう言って、勇利は不意に現実に引き戻された。もちろんヴィクトルはスケートを続け、試合に出る。当然だ。誰がそれを疑問に思うだろう？ヴィクトルはスケート界の伝説なのだ。あんな世界選手権の結果を最後にキャリアを辞めるなんてありえないだろう。

 

「彼のコーチとも話した」

チェレスティーノはもう一つ付け加えたけれど、勇利は返事をしなかった。チェレスティーノの言葉は落ち着いていたけれど、その『話した』だけが二人のやりとりの内容だったとは考えられないトーンが含まれていた。数ヶ月前の糾弾のあと、いかにチェレスティーノが怒り心頭だったかを考えると、『話した』というより『怒鳴り散らした』と言った方がきっと正確だろう。

 

「彼も謝罪の言葉を伝えてきた。そして、次のグランプリファイナルでお前が滑るのが見られることを楽しみにしている、と言っていた」

 

最後にヤコフ・フェルツマンに会った時のことを考えると、その言葉にどのくらいの誠実さがあるのか、勇利には分からなかったけれど、結局そんなことは重要ではないのだろう。どのみち、勇利はグランプリファイナルにまで到達しなければならないからだ。そしてそのときまでに、勇利は自分の心の準備をかためると誓ったのだ。そのときに、選択をするのだ、と。

 

 

* * *

 

 

[議論スレ]　ニキフォロフ・勝生　陰謀説

スレ主 fatfreebroccoli

 

{famousavenuellama} · 52 分前

はっきり言って、私はこれはヴィクトルのコーチによる悪意の妨害行動だと思う。明らかに二人が愛し合ってるのに気づいて、スキャンダルを作り上げて別れさせようとしたに違いない

 

 

{drowninginthissunlight} · 50 分前

うーん、私にはそれはちょっとありえないと思う。っていうかその勘違いの告発でニキフォロフの方の名前だって傷ついた訳でしょ？（別にそれがざまあって訳じゃなくて、そもそも告発したのは本人じゃなくてコーチだし。でも二人のうち有名なのはニキフォロフの方だからまあ仕方ないというか理解はできるよね）それに二人とも名誉が傷ついたって言うけど再起不能ってほどじゃないし、国際スケート連盟だって、何か疑わしいことがあれば連盟に報告と検査を求める権利がフェルツマンコーチにはあるって言ってたじゃん。情報が漏れたのだってフェルツマンのせいじゃなくて連盟の責任だよね？もしこれがニキフォロフと勝生を引き離すための工作だとしたらリスクが高すぎるんじゃないかな。勝生よりニキフォロフの方がダメージ大きいと思う

 

 

{izumikonata27} · 47 分前

同意。邪悪なコーチ説はちょっといきすぎ

 

 

 

{thatsalliwannabe} · 46 分前

明らかにニキフォロフが黒幕でしょ、コーチじゃなくて。コーチをそそのかして勝生を告発させるようにして、もし何かあった場合責任はコーチに行くようにしたんだよ。勝生を妨害する意図は明らかだね。2年前不注意を装って『事故』で勝生に衝突した時と同じ。あの時だって申し訳ないフリをするの上手かったもんなあ

 

 

{dogforest} · 43 分前

いやいやいやいや

 

 

{sherlokitten} · 40 分前

ニキフォロフがコーチをそそのかして勝生を告発させて、それが間違いだと分かって知らないふりするのがニキフォロフ本人の得になるって？おかしいでしょ。世界選手権でのニキフォロフの滑走散々だったじゃん。勝生より点数低かったんだよ。これが黒幕ニキフォロフによる勝つための裏操作なんてことは明らかにありえない。それにああいう感情って演技できるもんじゃないよ。普通に無理。勝生の後を追いかける時ですら相当酷い状態だったのに、あの後ドアの向こうではもっと大変なことが起きてたんじゃないかな

 

 

{mindlesslyred} · 39 分前

邪悪なニキフォロフ説も論破否定されたな、そもそも下らない意見だったしヴィーチャは天使

 

 

{zebralightning} · 37 分前

邪悪なニキフォロフ説は否定されたかもしれないけど自分はまだ「勝生が黒幕」説を推すね。プロ意識が高くて経験も長いフェルツマンみたいなコーチが、突然何の前触れもなく気まぐれで誰かをドーピング告発する訳がない。ということは、本当に、かなり深刻に疑わしい状況があったってことだ。フェルツマンにそう考えさせるようなことを勝生はしてた。何をしてたんだろうね？それに最初に糾弾された時、もしやましいことがないのならどうしてちゃんと言い返さなかったんだろう？無実の人が自分を糾弾する相手に対して自分の無実を釈明しないなんてありえる？勝生が全部の黒幕だよ

 

 

{ninjarificmarmalaide} · 35 分前

何で？勝生にそんなことする理由ある？

 

 

{zebralightning } · 31 分前

因縁だね。勝生とニキフォロフは2大トップスケーターだろ？二人とも歴史に名を残すのは間違いないけど、でもどれだけ勝生が素晴らしい成績を残してもニキフォロフの記録には届いていない。ニキフォロフに試合で勝ったことはあるけど、でも世界記録は超えてない。結局のところ、人々の記憶にのこるのは一試合の結果じゃなくてそっちなんだ。ニキフォロフに正面から戦って勝てないから、彼の名前を汚そうとした。偽の噂を流して、ニキフォロフが嫌われるようにして、不名誉な引退に追い込まれるようにした。勝生は人々から愛される選手として残り、ニキフォロフはいなくなる。まあ確かに勝生も世界選手権を棒に振ったけど、それも同情を引くため。それにあれだけメダル持ってるんだから一シーズン抜けたところで大したことない

 

 

{vangoghblock} · 29 分前

付け加えると、ニキフォロフはフリーのあと必死の形相で勝生を追いかけたけど、勝生は相手にすらせずに歩き去ったからな。明らかにニキフォロフのことどうでもいいと思ってる証拠だ

 

 

{itsthegoldenlover} · 27 分前

本当だよね！ニキフォロフがあんな風になるなんて、絶対裏で勝生がニキフォロフの心を弄んでたに違いない。私は許さないね。

 

 

{abumblebean} · 26 分前

はいはい、これも下らない陰謀説。理由を説明するまでもない。馬鹿馬鹿しい上に勝生とニキフォロフ両方にとんでもなく失礼

 

 

{colorlesssblue} · 24 分前

今まで聞いた中で一番酷い陰謀説だな。誰が「よーし偽情報で深刻な罪の告発されてもっと有名になれるよう罠にかけちゃうぞ」なんて思うかよ

 

 

{howdado} · 20 分前

いやー　微妙にありえるぞ

 

 

{thisisadecisionimayregret} · 18 分前

いや、ないよ

 

 

{mitcherman} · 16 分前

みんな大事な説を見逃してるぞ

 

 

{cozythings} · 13 分前

大事な説とは？

 

 

{mitcherman} · 11 分前

明らかにこれは偶然が重なった事故で、二人とも被害者であるってことだ。何かあったことは間違いない、ニキフォロフのコーチが勝生の検査を要請するくらいの何かは（これがニキフォロフ主導だったのか、ニキフォロフ本人が知っていたのかどうか、あるいは例えば止めようとしたのかどうかとかそういう状況は全然分からないけど）。何であれ、これは少なくとも大々的に公表されるような内容じゃなくて、それに勝生が無実だって判明するだけで何の問題もないはずだった。まあもしかしたら勝生的にはまったく問題がなかったって訳じゃなかったかもしれないし、糾弾されたってことだけで傷ついたかもしれない。だけど、少なくともあのあと雪崩のように事態が収拾つかなくなるようなことは防げたはずだ。たった一人のモラルと良識のない人間が情報を漏洩したせいで、ここまでの大騒ぎになった訳だし、勝生の投薬歴について世間が知ることになった。勝生は自分の意志に反して情報を漏洩されたんだから、被害者だ。ニキフォロフもあの後起きた出来事のせいでボロボロになったから、被害者だ。本当の黒幕は自分のとこの職員をちゃんと管理しなかったスケート連盟だし、このニュースを広げて騒ぎ立てた新聞、ゴシップサイト、そして口伝えに噂した一人一人の責任だ。そもそもこの情報は公にされるべきものじゃなかったんだから

 

 

{monkeyseenoevil} · 10 分前

一番素晴らしい説！

 

 

{risingfeenix} · 7 分前

ないね、事実はそんなんじゃなかった。あんたの世界をぶち壊して悪いけど

 

 

{vangoghblock } · 4 分前

自分はまだ「ニキフォロフ妨害説」を信じるね。っていうかこれが初めてじゃないしさ

 

 

{wikipediaisreliable} · 3 分前

二人とも黒幕かもしれない！

 

 

 

{rawenclaw} · 1 分前

それか、二人ともただの人間で、人間誰しも間違いを犯すものっていう可能性は？ないのかな？

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

スケートシーズンは勇利とピチット両方にとって上々の滑り出しだった。二人ともグランプリシリーズの各国大会に出場が決まった。アサインが発表され勇利とピチットが中国大会で顔を合わせることが分かった時は二人とも大喜びした。お互いに同じ試合で対戦したことはこれまでになかったけれど、ピチットが相手ならまったく問題ないだろうと勇利は自信があった。どちらの点数が高くても、お互いに悪い感情を持つことは絶対にないだろう。

 

シーズンが始まり、デトロイトでの生活がようやく落ち着いてきたと勇利は感じていた。大学の授業で残っていた最後のいくつかの課題も提出し、単位も取得し、ついに卒業を果たした。一年半近く当初の予定からは後れを取っていたけれど、ピチットが指摘した通り、オリンピックレベルのアスリートとしては悪い成績ではなかった。アスリートとしてのトレーニングの上に出席しなければいけない授業や課題の数々に、自分が卒業できるまでには10年はかかるよ、とピチットが嘆くのを勇利は隣で聞かされた。トレーニングの合間に単位を取れるよう、大学の授業のスケジュールに融通が利いたことにただ感謝した。そのおかげで自分は学位が取得できたけれど、そうできなかったスケーター達が何人もいるのは知っていた。

 

勇利は特に社交的なタイプではなかったけれど、それでも大学を卒業するのは奇妙な気分だった。仲の良い親友と言えるのはピチットくらいなものだったけれど、それでも何人か知り合いはできて、同じクラブの他のコーチの下についているリンクメイトや、授業が一緒だったクラスメイトが、それぞれの道を歩み始めているのを見るのはとても不思議な気分だった。

 

リンクメイトの何人かは残ったけれど、それでもデトロイトを離れる者もいた。彼らの人生は少しずつ違う方向へ、違う場所へと誘われているようだった。クラスメイトも同じだった。新しい仕事や、恋人の元へと誘われて、彼らは街を離れていった。

 

周りの皆が人生の新しい道を歩みはじめていることが不思議だった。スケートをしている時はまるで自分だけの小さな世界にいるようで、大事なことはこのスケートシーズンであり次のシーズンであり、その繰り返しだった。勇利の人生を計る物差しは、それだけだった。けれど突然、気づけば勇利の周りの人々はそれぞれの人生設計と共に新しい道を歩み始めていて、彼らの将来は来年よりもずっと未来へと広がっているようだった。

 

スケートを辞めた元女子選手でありリンクメイトの一人は、ピチットと勇利を結婚式に招待した。もし忙しくて来られなさそうだったら大丈夫だけど、都合が付きそうだったら是非二人に来て欲しい、とのことだった。勉強仲間だったクラスメイトの一人は、初めての赤ちゃんを妊娠していて、彼女が幸せそうに夫と寄り添って座りながら、両手でお腹を大切に守るように撫でている写真をピチットは何枚も勇利に見せたのだった。

 

知り合いが皆それぞれの道に進み始めて、勇利も自分のことを考えさせられた。それは全く嫌なことではなくて、それぞれの道を決めた皆と一緒に喜んだし、彼らが皆選んだ道で幸せになるよう願った。それでも勇利は自分のことを考えた。今年引退する訳ではないけれど、もう24歳になる。選手としてのキャリアはあと数年とはいえ、ずっと永遠に滑っていられる訳ではない。そして引退した後に何が待っているのか、見当がつかなかった。

 

ヴィクトルが引退するかもしれないという可能性が現実味をもって勇利を襲ってきた時、未来について考えざるをえなくなった時、勇利はどのような形であれ、ヴィクトルなしの未来が想像できなかった。ヴィクトルはずっと勇利の世界に深く根付いていて、深く刻まれすぎていて、自分がどんな未来に進もうと、その中にヴィクトルがいないことなんて想像ができなかった。

 

全てが最悪の方向へ崩れ落ちる前、勇利は告白した後のことを想像していた。全てがうまくいったら、これまでのような不安定なものではなく、何か確かな関係が築けるんじゃないかと、想像していた。何か、ちゃんと長続きするような関係が。けれどその後全てが崩壊して、勇利の上に崩れ落ちてきて、それでもなお、勇利はヴィクトルの存在しない自分の未来を、胸にぽっかりと空虚な穴が空いたままで生き続けていく未来を、想像することができなかった。

 

ある夜、そうやって考えていたら考えるのを止められなくなって、眠れずに勇利は深夜になっても何度も寝返りを繰り返していた。部屋の壁にはヴィクトルのポスターが貼ってあって、永遠に凍りついたかつての面影がじっと勇利を見下ろしてくる。古くなってボロボロになったポスターだったけれど、一番下に刻まれたサインは今でもはっきりと、まるでそれが書かれた日のようにそこにあった。もう何年も前にこのポスターは剥がすべきだったと分かっていた。このポスターによってあの記憶を思い出して、どうしてここまで自分を追い詰めてスケートをするのかを思い出す必要はなくなったのだと。

 

ヴィクトルを倒すために滑ることは、復讐のために滑ることは、もうずいぶん前にやめていた。それでもポスターは剥がされずにずっとそこにあった。ずっとそこにあって、剥がす気にもなれなかったのは、なんとなくこれからもずっとそれがそこにあるような気がしていたからだった。けれどこうして夜の静寂の中、未来について考えながらそのポスターを見つめていて、もう時間だと勇利は思った。ここにこれがある必要はもうないのだ。この部分の自分の過去を手放して、それにまつわる全ての執着を解き放つ。しがらみから自由になったことを、本当に証明する時が来たのだ。

 

眠りに戻るのを諦め、勇利はベッドからするりと抜け出して、部屋の反対側の壁まで歩く。指を丁寧にポスターの角の裏に滑らせて、注意深く、破れないように壁から剥がす。もう必要のない記憶の証としてのそれを取り去りたいと思ってはいたけれど、それでもポスターを完全に捨ててしまう気にはなれなかった。これは勇利の人生の一部であり、前に進むことができたとしても、何らかの形で保存しておきたかった。

 

ポスターをくるくると丁寧に巻いて引き出しの一つにしまい、カチリと音がして閉じると、勇利はベッドに戻った。壁をもう一度眺めると、不思議なほどその壁は飾り気がなくむき出しに見えたけれど、どうしてか心が軽くなった。もう何年も感じたことのない感覚だった。

 

ベッドの中に潜って丸くなり、目を閉じる。眠りに誘われるよう、頭の中で自分に言い聞かせながら。さっきまで頭を支配していたことはまだそこにあったし、頭のあちらこちらへと飛び跳ねて、気を休めることなど不可能なように思えたけれど、徐々に疲れが身体を支配してきて、意識がだんだんと眠りへと引きずられていく。未来についての想像が、万華鏡のように夢の景色と混ざっていく。

 

翌朝目覚めた時、昨夜どんな夢を見たのかまったく思い出せなかった。気づいたことは、自分が無意識にベッドの反対側に手を伸ばしていたことだけだった。奇妙に冷たくて空っぽな、ベッドの反対側に。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

[勝生とニキフォロフとヴィク勇について　～噂と事実～]

 

えー、勝生とニキフォロフの関係について色んな噂がここ数ヶ月、世界選手権以降飛び交ってるので、そろそろこの記事を書く頃合いかと思いました。色んな人が言ってる色んなことには単なる推測から本当に起きた事実が混ざっていて、何が本当で何が噂か、みんな知る必要があると思ったので。

 

まず、あの出来事は多くの人が言うような「ヴィク勇は現実だった」っていうのの証明にはならない。強くほのめかしたかと言うとイエスだけど、証明したことにはならない。なので、私たちが妄想だけあれば事実なんかどうでもいいクレイジーな腐女子だと思われないように、まずヴィク勇に関する「証拠」を見ていって、何が事実で何が推測かをはっきりさせましょう。

 

  * 事実　ー　勝生とニキフォロフはここ最近お互いの周りにいてもかなりリラックスした感じだった。試合でお互いに親しげに声を掛け合っているのを目撃したファンの証言や、二人が写ってるビデオ（ロシア大会でニキフォロフに笑いかける勝生、覚えてる???）が証拠。これまでの勝生のニキフォロフに対する態度とはうって変わった、かなりの変化が見られる。こういった細かい出来事一つ一つが、人々が主張するのとは反対に、二人はお互いを徹底的に嫌い合っている訳ではないことを示している。
  * 事実　ー　フリースケーティングの日、勝生の首にはキスマークがあった。
  * 推測　ー　「キスマークはニキフォロフによるものである」これは間違い。誰がつけたかは分からないし、誰であってもおかしくはない。
  * 事実　ー　勝生はロシア大会でニキフォロフの衣装を借りた。公式発表によると、ロストバゲージで勝生の衣装の入った荷物が届かず、必要に迫られて借りた（そしてこれを疑う理由は私にはない）とのことだったけれど、確かにお互いに対するある程度の態度の軟化が見られるというか、ニキフォロフから衣装を借りるということはお互いに対してある程度は心を許しているのではないかという点は示唆される。それ以上の意味はないかもしれないし、ニキフォロフがただ単に同じ選手仲間に親切にしてあげただけかもしれないけれど、勝生からそれを頼むということは、少なくともお互いのことを憎み合っている訳ではないのだろう。
  * 推測　ー　何年か前にニキフォロフがインスタグラムに投稿した写真に写っているジャケットが、勝生のものと似ている。「この写真が二人が長年の恋愛関係にある証拠である」これはただの推測。証拠にはならない。どんなジャケットかは実際にはよく見えないし、何だってありうる。
  * 推測　ー　ニキフォロフはフリースケーティングのあと勝生の元へ走り出した、「なぜなら人生最愛の人を失いかけたから」。これにも証拠はない。ニキフォロフは確かに取り乱していたけれど、それを説明する証拠はない。
  * 事実　ー　世界選手権での出来事はニキフォロフと勝生の両者に大きな感情的な影響があったこと。それが何かは分からないけれど、二人の滑りのパフォーマンスとその後何が起きたかを見ればはっきりと、何かがあったことは見て取れる。実はこっそり付き合っていたとか恋人同士だったとかそういうみんなが好む噂の証明にはならないけど、少なくともニキフォロフは勝生のことを気にかけていて、彼らの関係はみんなが認識していたようなライバル関係以上の何かだったとは言えると思う。



 

さて、ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフと勝生勇利はお互いにとってどういう関係なのか？付き合っているのか？友達なのか？ただの知り合いなのか、恋人なのか？事実だけを厳密に見て、証拠のない噂を全部取り去ると、その答えは「分からない」です。もしかしたら、私たちがその真実を知る日は来ないかもしれない。けれど一つだけ確かなのは、二人はお互いをどうでもいいと思うような関係ではなかったということ。何だかは分からないけど、何かは確実に二人の間にあった。それだけは誰も否定できないでしょう。

 

#ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ #勝生勇利 #フィギュアスケート

 

出展: carriecham

 

3,724 リアクション

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

グランプリシリーズがついに始まり、勇利は苦しんでいた。デトロイトでの厳しいトレーニングのおかげで身体的には元のレベルに戻っていたけれど、苦しんでいたのはそこではなかった。ショートプログラムは問題なかった。パーソナルベストには届かなかったものの高得点をたたき出すことができた。問題はフリープログラムだった。何かが足りなかった。はっきりと形にできない、けれど何か本質的なものが足りなかった。とはいえ酷い状態という訳でもなく、満足がいくレベルの点数を収めることができたけれど、それでも勇利はもどかしかった。

 

中国大会では、自分の力不足を責めることばかりに集中するのではなく、それを横においてピチットを祝うことができた。ピチットは初めてのグランプリシリーズで金メダルを獲得し、天にも昇る様子だった。点数が発表されると、勇利はすぐにピチットのところへ向かい、大きくハグをして暫く離れようとしなかった。

 

今回ピチットが選んだ曲は、もう何年もピチットが大好きだと公言してはばからない映画『王様とスケーター』からで、氷の上に出たピチットは完全にその曲を自分のものにしていた。何年も前、一度だけ、いつかこの曲を大きな試合で滑るのが夢なんだ、とピチットは勇利に打ち明けたことがあった。ピチットのことも、首から下げられた先にある、ピチットが誇らしげに持ち上げる金メダルも、勇利はこれ以上ないくらい誇りに思った。

 

表彰式の後、勇利はリンクに群がってくる報道陣を避けながら身を潜めた。彼らの質問攻撃は容赦がなく、中にはズケズケと立ち入った質問をすることに悦びを見いだす輩もいた。そういった質問に答える気はなかった。大会の間中、勇利はできる限り彼らを避けて過ごした。それでもレポーターにつかまって、答えたくない質問に答えさせられることもあった。彼らが知る権利のないプライベートで個人的な情報を引き出そうとする質問をしながら、その表情に歓喜の色が浮かぶのを目の当たりにさせられる時はいつも、勇利がなんとか前進した一歩から、まるで十歩くらい後退させられているように感じた。長谷津で過ごした時間は勇利を癒やしたけれど、スキャンダルの後遺症やその後のフリースケーティングがどう受け取られたかは未だに肌で感じられて、それを乗り越えるにはまだ時間がかかりそうだった。

 

 

* * *

 

 

中国大会の後、勇利はロシア大会で滑走が決まっていて、グランプリシリーズの各国大会全ての出場試合を終えたピチットはデトロイトに戻った。ピチットはこれからグランプリファイナルに出場できるかどうかの結果を、デトロイトで待つことになる。

 

勇利がロシアに着いた時、会場の雰囲気は控えめに言って張り詰めていた。もし、東京で行われた世界選手権でのヴィクトルに対する反応が冷たかったとしたら、モスクワでの勇利に対する反応は凍りついていた。過失であろうとなかろうと、ヴィクトルとロシアのスケートチームの評判はスキャンダルで打撃を受けていた。修復不能というほどではなかったけれど、それでも勇利を冷たい空気で迎え入れるほどの影響はあった。氷の上に足を踏み出した瞬間に、その緊張を勇利は感じ取った。スタジアムの中に愛をもって勇利を受け入れてくれる者はおらず、そのせいで調子はだいぶ狂った。

 

ショートプログラムは大丈夫だったけれど、フリースケーティングの順番が回ってくる頃には、勇利の不安と緊張は最高潮に達していた。思うように滑れない自分の力不足による苛立ちから、大きなミスもいくつか目立った。致命的ではなかったけれど、それでも点数は低く、順位もかなり下がってしまった。

 

全ての滑走が終わり、最終順位が発表された時、勇利はかろうじて首の皮一枚でグランプリファイナルへの出場をつなぎ止めたことに気づいた。去年のグランプリファイナルで見かけた記憶のあるカナダ人のスケーターと、そして今年シニアデビューを果たしたロシア人スケーター、ユーリ・プリセツキーもファイナルに出場する。

 

大会の間中、勇利は断固としてロシアの若いスケーターと鉢合わせないよう、彼を避け続けて過ごした。最初で唯一、言葉を交わした時の記憶がまだはっきりと思い出せた。あの頃はジュニア選手だった彼は勇利を脅すように最後通告を突きつけた。自分の気持ちに気づくきっかけを作った、そして全てが崩壊してしまう前に、告白へと至りかけた全ての出来事のきっかけとなった、あの一言。あれだけのことがあってから、今、ユーリが自分のことをどう思っているか、勇利には見当もつかなかったし、知りたいとも思わなかった。

 

ユーリを避けるという目標は、概ね達成されていた。誰もいない部屋や、がらんとした廊下に何度も逃げ込むことで、ユーリとも彼のコーチとも鉢合わせずにすんだ。コーチの方は、その弟子の選手にも増して勇利は鉢合わせたくなかった。一度だけ避けることに失敗したのは、勇利がリンクを降りて、ロシアのスケーターが氷へ足を踏み出す瞬間だった。

 

「しっかりしろよクソ野郎」

通り過ぎざまに、怒りの表情で、ユーリは噛みつくように言い放った。

「お前とヴィクトルがベストな状態のファイナルで、オレはお前らを倒すんだからな」

 

最後の一言は後から思いついたように付け足されたけれど、勇利はそれについて考える間もなくキスアンドクライへと連れて行かれ、ロシアの少年はリンクの中央へと滑り出し、出番が始まる。

 

それ以降、勇利は前にも増して人目を避けて過ごすことに成功した。これまでに起きた全てのことに加えて、自分を失望させたスケーティングのせいでギリギリでファイナルに食い込んだことを考えると、誰からの注目も欲しくなかった。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

queenregant

 

いいね！2,467 件

 

queenregant: 勝生勇利、中国大会で金メダル #中国大会

 

コメント 1,032 件すべてを標示

 

i-am-the-diabolus勝生、昔は表彰台の上でもっと嬉しそうだったよね。っていうか普通にもっと幸せそうだった

 

thildiaニキフォロフもだよ。この写真の勝生とニキフォロフのフランス大会の表彰台の写真、両方とも…言わずもがなだよ

 

scarlet99だね。二人とももう全然幸せそうに見えない

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

今年のグランプリファイナルの会場はバルセロナで、モスクワの冷たい空気とは対照的だった。ピチットとチェレスティーノと共に勇利が街へ到着すると、ピチットはすぐに二人を観光に連れ出して、目に写るもの全ての写真を何枚も撮り続けた。勇利も一緒になって楽しみたかったけれど、それでも心ここにあらずなのは自分でも気づいていた。翌日は大事な日だからという言い訳にチェレスティーノは頷いて、睡眠をよく取るように告げ、勇利は早めに部屋へ戻った。

 

その夜、勇利は眠れなかった。翌朝ショートプログラムの時間が迫ってきた時でさえ、今までで一番準備ができていないように思えた。そう感じていたのは勇利だけではないようで、カナダ人のスケーターもプレッシャーに屈し、見ているのがほとんど痛々しいほどの滑りを見せた。彼がリンクを降りてすれ違った時、勇利は小さく理解をこめた頷きをした。相手の目は大きく見開かれたけれど、それでも向こうは頷きを返してきた。自分の苦い経験から、大会での不安や緊張がいかに苦しいか、音も立てずに忍び寄ってきて全てを台無しにしてすまうか、勇利にはよく分かっていた。

 

勇利にとって最悪だったのは、一日中ほとんどヴィクトルの姿を見かけなかったことだった。ヴィクトルは練習時間も全く姿を現さず、ショートプログラムを滑り点数の発表を待つ僅かな時間だけ表に出てきて、また消えてしまった。ここまで姿を見せないのは珍しく、逆にそれが目に付くほどだった。ヴィクトルが自分を避けているのか、報道陣や観客を避けているのか、それともただ単に、いつになく人目を避けているだけなのか、分からなかった。グランプリシリーズの間中、またヴィクトルと会う時のために心の準備をしてきた。気持ちを落ち着かせて、顔を合わせても大丈夫な状態にしようとしてきた。

 

あの時勇利が歩き去ったのは、一人になれる時間が必要で、全てのことから距離をおきたかったからだ。ヴィクトルが倒してしまったドミノのピースは、意図的でなかったとは言え、残りの全てを連鎖的に崩壊させた。広がった波紋は重大で、勇利にも、もうスケートを辞めてしまおうかと考えてしまうほどの、深刻な影響を与えた。そこからすぐに簡単に抜け出して立ち直れるような人間はいない。勇利だって例外ではなかった。

 

長谷津に戻ったのは傷ついた自分を癒やすためだった。そしてその過程で、新しい視点と、自信を手に入れた。もう、過去にヴィクトルがしたことを許している自分にも気づいた。自分が見ていたヴィクトル像そのものが、あのたった一つの事件のせいで、歪んでしまっていたのかもしれないと、気づいた。まだ完全に理解できないこともたくさんあった。話したいことが、話さなければいけないことがたくさんあった。自分たちがもうずっと長い間、ちゃんとした会話を避け続けてきていると指摘したピチットは、正しかった。

 

全てが悪い方向へと進んでしまう前に、勇利は告白するつもりだった。どれだけ怖くてたまらなくても、それでもするつもりだった。けれどそれはもう過去のことで、それから数時間の間に全てが崩壊して、勇利は遠くへ逃げざるを得なかった。立ち直るまでには時間がかかったけれど、でも、今、ようやく、その準備ができたと感じていた。今なら、ちゃんとヴィクトルと顔を合わせて会話ができる。

 

何ヶ月も時間をかけて、傷ついた心を癒やし、頭を巡らし、自分のことについても考え、勇利はようやく選択をした。もう一度、ヴィクトルがそう望むなら、もう一度やり直したい。

 

外の世界から距離を保って隔絶された空間で、他人がもたらす重圧に押し潰されずに考えることができた。自分の頭でしっかりと、人生で初めてというくらいじっくりと考えて、考えた上で選択をすることができた。ヴィクトルは間違いをした。それは意図しない結果をもたらして自分を深く傷つけたけれど、ヴィクトルはこの一連の出来事が起きた間ずっと、謝ろうとしていたのだ。そして勇利はようやく、それを受け入れようとしている。そして、許したいと思っている。もう長いこと自分の頭の中はめちゃくちゃで、途方に暮れていたけれど、今はそうじゃなかった。何をしようとしているか、何に自分は足を踏み入れようとしているのか、分かっていた。

 

ヴィクトルは自分を傷つける力を持っている。それは分かっている。けれどヴィクトルに傷つける意図はなかった。傷つけようともしていなかったし、傷つけたいと思ってもいなかった。そして勇利が傷ついた時から、ずっと謝ろうとしてきたのだ。自分は回復するまでに時間がかかったかもしれないけれど、それでもこうして立ち直り、戻ってきた。そして今、賭けてみることに決めたのだ。もう一度、この心をヴィクトルに捧げようと決めたのだ。賭けてみるだけの価値が、ヴィクトルにはある。

 

ヴィクトルと過ごした数ヶ月、勇利は幸せだった。今までの人生で他にないくらい、一番幸せな時期だったと言えるかもしれない。そして、確実なことは分からないし、もしかしたら永遠に知ることはないかもしれないけど、もしかしたら。もしかしたらヴィクトルも、勇利と過ごした時間を幸せだと思っていてくれたかもしれないのだ。その幸せをずっと感じていたかったし、もしも自分にできることなら、ヴィクトルにも幸せになってほしかった。ずっとずっと長い間考えてきて、答えははっきりしていた。ヴィクトルのいない人生なんて欲しくなかった。前みたいな隠れた関係ではなくて、ちゃんと、堂々と、ヴィクトルと一緒に時間を過ごしたかった。ヴィクトルを長谷津に連れて帰って両親に紹介して、カツ丼を一緒に食べて、ヴィっちゃんとマッカチンの両方を一緒に長谷津の海に散歩に連れて行って、ただ、一緒にいたかった。あれだけのことがあってもなお、勇利はその未来を求めていた。

 

傷を癒やすためには時間と距離の両方が必要だったけれど、今、勇利はヴィクトルに会う準備ができた。この先の未来を見通して、受け入れる準備ができて、ようやく、自分の選択を決断した。大会が終わったらヴィクトルを探して、全部話す。今までのような表面上のやりとりではなくて、きちんと、話し合う。そうすれば、もしかしたら、二人は何かもっと良い別の関係に進んでいけるかもしれない。

 

もちろん、ヴィクトルがそうしたいならの話だった。今でもそうしたいと思っているか、それとも、そもそもそうしたいと思っているかは分からなかった。暗雲のように勇利の上にのしかかった告白の不安は今でもずっとあって、何があってもそれは消えなかった。しかも、あれからかなり時間が経っている。遠く離れた場所で長い時間を別々に過ごすのは慣れていたけれど、それでもここまで苦い感情のまま別れたことはなかった。

 

勇利には時間が必要だった。傷を癒やすこと、相手の行いを受け入れ許すことは、時間がかかることで、急かせられるようなものではなかった。けれど、ヴィクトルだって人間なのだ。待ち続けることに疲れてしまったとしたら、勇利にそれは責められなかった。チェレスティーノからの伝言ではいつまでも待つと言っていたけれど、そんな理不尽な約束を守らせるつもりはなかった。ヴィクトルのしたことで傷ついた心が回復するまでに、気持ちの整理がつくまでに、顔を合わせる心の準備をするために、勇利は長い時間をかけた。そして自分自身でも、それがどれだけ長い時間だったかは分かっていた。勇利があの時歩き去る権利があったように、ヴィクトルの方にも勇利が戻ってくることを拒む権利は十分にあった。

 

大会でヴィクトルが人目を避けていることを知って、もしかしたらもう自分を待つことにうんざりして、見限られてしまったのではないかと不安が大きくなった。もっと勇利より良い何か別の、もっと簡単でややこしくない、心の痛みも少ない新しい関係を選んで、先に進んでしまったのかもしれない。これまでの二人の関係に、この先二人がちゃんとした関係としてうまくやっていこう、長続きする関係を築いていこうという提案を、ヴィクトルが受け入れるかもしれないという証拠になるものは何もなかった。勇利がようやく賭けてみようと思えるようになったからといって、ヴィクトルがそうしなければいけない義理は何一つなかった。

 

ショートプログラムが終わったその夜、ホテルの部屋で、勇利はその不安をピチットに打ち明けた。

 

「僕は時間をかけすぎたのかな」

勇利は尋ねた。不安で頭がいっぱいで、内臓が捻れて引っ掻かれているようだった。

「ヴィクトルと、僕のこと。もう遅いのかな」

 

「ってことは、ヴィクトルのことは、もう許したの？」

ピチットは答える代わりに質問で返し、勇利は頷いた。本当にそうだったからだ。

 

子供の頃に起きた出来事を、完全に、心から許すことができるようになるまで、十年以上かかった。むしろ自分が全て許してしまっていたことを、認められるようになるまで、その歳月が必要だった。そしてヴィクトルが再び世界選手権で勇利を深く傷つけた時、その打撃は今までで一番酷く、勇利の全てを、心までも、粉々にしてしまった。

 

けれど今、脳裏に蘇るのは、あの時、勇利の方へと走り出すヴィクトルだった。ヴィクトルがどれだけ勇利の名前を叫んだか。叫んで、呼びかけて、けれど答えは返ってこない。そしてあれから、あれだけのことがあってから、それでもチェレスティーノが勇利が聞くべきだと判断した謝罪は、一体どんなものだったのだろう。小さなことから、見聞きした細かいこと全てから、ヴィクトルの気持ちが今までで初めて、はっきりと見える気がした。

 

時間はかかったし、距離も必要だったけれど、今、何を選ぶかははっきりしていた。心の底から、確かな、そして二度と変えようと思わない、選択。

 

「うん」

勇利はそう口を開いた。言葉にこもる自信が、自分でも聞き取れた。

「ヴィクトルのことは、もう許してる」

 

「良かった」

ピチットはそう言って微笑んだ。

「そうかなって思ってた。今じゃなくても、そのうちそうなるんじゃないかって。もしそうじゃなくても僕は納得したけど、許す方向に行ってくれたらいいなって思ってた。ヴィクトルといるときの勇利、すごく幸せそうだったし、あの後の勇利はずっと空虚で、つらそうだったから。二人は特別な関係になれると思うよ。勇利がそう望むなら」

 

「僕は、ヴィクトルと一緒にいたい」

勇利は確かめるように答えた。ピチットが満足そうな、嬉しそうな表情に変わる。

「今度は、ちゃんと。ずっと。でも、もう遅すぎたらどうしよう？これだけの時間をかけちゃったんだ。僕は間違えたのかな」

 

「間違えたとしたら、それは二人ともだと思うよ」

ピチットはゆっくりと口を開く。注意深く言葉を選んでいるようだった。

「でも、間違いなんて誰でもするものだよ。それに過去は変えられない。大事なのは、これから何をするかだよ。勇利が時間をかけすぎたかって？その時間は必要だったけど、確かに十分すぎるほど時間はおいたと思う。勇利が彼のことを愛していて、許したなら、それをできるだけすぐに伝えるべきだと思う。勇利は残酷な人ではないけど、もう話す準備が出来ているのにこれ以上彼が待つのを長引かせたら、僕にはそういう風に見えてしまう。勇利に必要な時間は、もう十分に取った。もしチェレスティーノが言ったことが本当なら、ずっとヴィクトルは勇利のことを待っているんだ。これ以上待たせないであげたほうがいいよ」

 

「一つ分からないのは、どうしてヴィクトルは待っててくれたんだろう」

勇利は尋ねる。ヴィクトルは気まぐれで押しつけがましいという評判があったし、勇利を電話で捕まえられなかった後、もしかしたら突然長谷津にやってくるんじゃないかという予想も頭のどこかではしていた。

「ヴィクトルは僕に連絡を取ろうとして、通じなくなると、ピチットくん、それからチェレスティーノに連絡してた。でも、その後は…何もなかった」

 

山ほどあった不安のうちの一つだった。小さな恐怖がまとわりついて、勇利は間違っていると、状況を読み違えたのだと、そしてもちろんヴィクトルは勇利のことなんか求めていないのだと、囁いてくる。告白をしたところで、ヴィクトルは勇利を拒絶するだろう、勇利にそんな価値はないのだから、と。

 

「僕を見つけたかったなら、簡単に見つけられたと思うんだ。たくさんの人が僕がどこにいるか知ってた。でも、ヴィクトルはそうしなかった。代わりに、待っていた。どうしてなんだろう」

 

「勇利はそうして欲しかった？自分が逃げたあと、追ってきて欲しかった？」

ピチットはそう尋ね、勇利はハッとした。確かにピチットの言う通りだった。あの後傷を舐め癒やしに故郷へ帰ってから、ヴィクトルが突然現れたりしたら、塞がりかけていた傷をまたこじ開けて傷つくことになっただろう。あの時はまだ、ヴィクトルに会う準備が出来ていなかった。長谷津は外の世界から隔絶された、安心して一人になれる場所だった。いつものように外部のプレッシャーのせいで焦った思いつきで行動してしまうのではなく、自分のペースで考えることができて、一人でじっくり考えて、何を選ぶか決めることができる場所だった。

 

すぐにヴィクトルに追いかけて欲しかった訳ではなかった。どうしても必要だった時間と距離を置くために、故郷に戻っていた時は尚更だった。

 

「ヴィクトルは勇利のあとを走って追いかけた。勇利はそこから歩き去った。それが悪いことだとは言わないし、実際そうは思わないけど、ヴィクトルは色んなこと言われてるけど、頭の悪いやつじゃない。勇利が彼に会いたくないってことを分かった上で、ずっとその意志を尊重してるんだと思うよ。ヴィクトルは昔、十分勇利を傷つけた。もうこれ以上勇利を傷つけるようなことは、したくないんだよ」

 

ピチットの言ったことは完全に筋が通っていて、勇利にも否定できなかった。

 

「勇利から聞いてる感じだとさ」

ピチットは続ける。

「二人の関係って、ヴィクトルが追いかけて勇利が立ち去る、っていうのが多いように聞こえるんだ。勇利には勇利なりの理由があるのは分かるけど、だからといってその構図が変わる訳じゃない。だから、たまには、勇利の方からヴィクトルに手を伸ばしてもいいんじゃないかな。勇利の方から一歩踏み出せば、同じところまで踏み込んできてくれるさ」

 

ピチットの言う通りだった。ヴィクトルを遠ざけてきたのは勇利の方だった。ヴィクトルはいつも自分の持ち札を最初から見せてくれていた。謝罪を申し出て、話したいと言ってくれた。次は勇利の番だった。次に動かなければいけないのは自分の方だ。全てを一緒にやっていくためには、自分からヴィクトルに手を伸ばさなければならない。

 

「僕たち、うまくやっていけるのかな、ピチットくん」

勇利はそう口にした。結局それがこの不安の中心点だった。二人の間にはたくさんのことがありすぎて、間違った方向へ行ってしまったものもたくさんあって、たくさんのことを、これから解決していかなければならなかった。勇利は次の一歩を踏み出す覚悟はできていたけれど、それでも二人一緒の未来へ続く可能性があるかどうか、分からなかった。ヴィクトルはもう勇利のことを求めていないかもしれないし、もし例えまだ勇利を求めてくれていたとしても、同じレベルの気持ちとは限らない。勇利のヴィクトルに対する気持ちは強すぎて、きっと誰も同じように誰かを想うなんてできないだろう。そして二人の間に今まであった出来事の上に、ちゃんとした関係を作っていくその努力や時間を、望まないかもしれない。

 

「ヴィクトルと僕…うまくいくかな」

 

「勇利はその準備ができてる」

ピチットはそう返す。

「そしたら、賭けてみるだけの価値はあるよ」

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

翌日の早朝練習でも、どれだけ勇利が探してもヴィクトルの姿はなかった。滑りながらも、ヴィクトルが現れるんじゃないかと勇利は周りを観察するのを辞めなかったけれど、その期待は外れた。勇利は暫くして練習を切り上げ、氷を降りて更衣室へ向かう。

 

フリースケーティングの後にヴィクトルと話すつもりだった。滑走の前に感情的で緊張の走った会話をするのは惨劇を招きかねないことはすでに証明されていた。前回の世界選手権を二人とも台無しにしてから、二人の立場は両方とも危機に瀕していた。それもヴィクトルの引退が囁かれるというこれ以上ない最悪のタイミングだった。二人とも名の知れたスケーターだったし、これまでに尊敬も集めてきたけれど、スケーター達の間では年長の方だった。これ以上の打撃は、どんなものであれ自分たちのキャリアを終わらせることになるだろう。

 

今はただ、ヴィクトルがまだ話をしたいと思っていてくれていることだけを願っていた。もしそうだとしたら、まだ勇利に対して何らかの感情を持っていてくれていること、そしてもう一度やり直したいと思ってくれていることを願っていた。そしてもしそうでなければ、今の自分なら、この気持ちに決着をつけて、前に進むことが出来るはずだった。

 

考えながら、勇利は水のボトルを鞄に詰め込む。更衣室を出ようとしたその時、近づいてくる影に呼び止められた。振り向くと、見覚えのある顔に勇利は硬直する。

 

ヤコフ・フェルツマンは、勇利の記憶よりもずっと年老いて見えた。前よりもずっと、顔の皺は深く刻まれていて、勇利は思わず後ずさった。最後に顔を合わせた時の記憶は、まだ勇利の中で焼き付けるように残っていた。例えどんな理由があったにせよ、目の前の男がぶつけた悪意のこもった言葉はまだはっきりと思い出せた。勇利の身体に緊張が走り、自分の身を守るように腕を回して一歩後ずさった勇利を見て、ヤコフはそれ以上近づかずに、距離を保つ。その表情は読み取れなかった。

 

「勝生、」

そう口を開いて話しはじめ、すぐに言葉が途切れる。何かを考えているようだった。

「勇利」

ヤコフが再び口を開いた。自分の名前が呼ばれたことへの驚きで、目が僅かに見開かれる。まだ勇利は警戒を解いていなかったけれど、ヤコフは勇利を攻撃するようにも見えず、それに気づいてここから今すぐ逃げ出したいという声が少しだけ小さくなった。

 

「今、話してもいいだろうか」

ヤコフはそう尋ね、勇利は躊躇いがちに頷いた。断りたかったけれど、同時に目の前の男が何を言おうとしているのか興味が沸いた。ヤコフは疲れ切っているように見えた。コーチ業のせいかもしれないし、彼の下では最も若く扱いにくいスケーターがシニアデビューをしたというのは知っていたけれど、なぜだかそれだけが理由ではないような気がした。

 

「すまなかった」

頭の隅では予想していたことではあっても、そう話し始めたヤコフに勇利は驚いた。チェレスティーノから、ヤコフが公式にも、そしてチェレスティーノ越しとはいえ私的にも、謝罪を伝えてきたことは知っていた。けれど勇利の頭の中で彼はまだ怒り狂う男で、ヴィクトルと勇利の間に踏み込んできて、毒のような言葉を吐き、全てを崩壊させた人間だった。

 

「君を見誤った」

ヤコフは重苦しさを伴いながら、厳粛にそう続けた。

「わしは…いや、わしが何を考えたかなんて重要ではないな。君を見誤ってしまった。そのことを謝りたい。申し訳なかった。許せとも言わない。ただ、あいつに矛先をむけないでやってほしい」

 

その言葉に少しだけ、胸がぎゅっと締め付けられた。そんなことをしていたつもりはなかったし、最初からそんな意図はなかった。勇利が全てから離れたのは、勇利にその時間と距離が必要だったからで、残酷な当てつけのつもりはなかったし、意図的に傷つけるつもりもなかった。けれど目の前のヤコフの瞳には嘆願の色が浮かんでいて、勇利は動けなくなった。言葉が喉の奥にひっかかって、何を言っても正しく説明ができない気がした。

 

「あいつはわしを止めようとした。あいつは君を守ろうとした」

ヤコフはそう言った。その言葉には、言われた言葉が真実ではないと否定することができないような、ぶっきらぼうな正直さがあった。

「あいつも間違いをしたことは知っている。あいつを許せと言っているのでもない。ただ、ここ数ヶ月…あれから…あの出来事は、あいつを粉々にしてしまった。だから、どうか、頼む…あいつと話をしてやってくれ。それ以上は望まん。最後だとしてもいい、話してやってくれ。わしのためじゃなく、ヴィーチャのために」

 

「分かりました」

勇利はどうにかそれだけを口にした。そもそもそうするつもりだったけれど、それを伝えたところでヤコフが信じるかどうか分からなかった。

 

ヤコフはゆっくりと頷いた。額の皺はまだ深く刻まれていたけれど、表情に僅かに安堵の色が混じる。

「ありがとう」

静かにヤコフはそう言って振り向き、考えに沈む勇利をその場に一人残して歩き去って行った。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

試合が始まる時間になって、勇利はリンクサイドでヴィクトルが現れるのを待っていたけれど、一度も姿を見ることはなかった。勇利は驚かなかった。ヴィクトルは大会が始まってから公の場にほとんど姿を現さなかったし、その傾向を変えるつもりはないようだった。

 

今この時点から、ようやくヴィクトルと話すことができるようになるフリースケーティングが終わるまでの僅かな時間は、もうずっと長いこと待ってきた勇利にとって、大きな目で見れば大したことがなかった。最後に会ったのも何ヶ月も前だったのだから、数時間が何かを変えるとは思えなかった。けれどヤコフがまるで助けを請うような、嘆願するような声で勇利に告げたことが頭から離れなかった。

 

勇利には時間が必要だったけれど、自分自身が癒えるのを待つ間、同じ分だけヴィクトルを待たせてしまったのだ。ヤコフとの会話の直前まで、それがどういうことなのか、実感がなかった。ヴィクトルは勇利のことを気にかけてくれていた、それは分かっていたけれど、でも、ヤコフの告げたヴィクトルの様子は、まるで…

 

勇利が手を伸ばす番だった。きちんと告白をして、自分の心を両手で差し出す時が来たのだ。もう決断はした。選択はした。ヴィクトルを選ぶことにしたのだ。そしてそれがどんな結果であろうとも、それを受け入れる覚悟はできていた。

 

ヴィクトルが登場したのは、その名前がスピーカーから呼ばれてからだった。勇利が待っているリンクの反対側から出てきて、顔を上げずに氷へと向かう。勇利は名前を叫びたかったけれど、我慢した。あの世界選手権の後、勇利もヴィクトルもこれ以上惨憺たるスケートを滑る余裕はなかったし、ヴィクトルの気を散らして邪魔したくなかったし、氷の上がるのを妨げて、失格になることも避けたかった。

 

勇利はこれまでの各国大会でのヴィクトルのプログラムをまだ見ていなかったから、その姿を貪欲に見つめた。ヴィクトルの調子が悪そうだと言ったピチットは正しかった。顔は青白くやつれていたけれど、それでもヴィクトルは美しかった。けれどその姿は悲しそうで、勇利の胸がズキリと痛んだ。悲しませることなど本意ではなかったし、悲しそうなヴィクトルを見るのは苦しかった。

 

ヴィクトルは氷の中心でスターティングポジションを取る。スタジアムの明かりが、肩から下げられた金色の飾りに反射してキラリと光り、銀色の髪を際立たせる。勇利はスタジアムの観客と同じように固唾をのんで見守り、音楽が始まるのを待つ。

 

「あいつを見ろよ」

突然背後から声がして、勇利は周りの現実に引き戻される。振り向くと、真後ろにユーリ・プリセツキーが立っていた。黒と赤の美しい衣装に身を包み、勇利をしかめ面でにらんでいる。

 

「しっかり見てろ。ちゃんとだ。あいつらが言うようにお前は分かっててどうでもいいって態度を取ってるのか、それとも本当に目が見えてないバカなのか、どっちか分かんねーけど、とにかく見てろ。本当に、一度で良いから、ちゃんと、見ろよ。もう一回だけ、オレはお前に最後のチャンスをやる。あいつはずっと願って願って願い続けて、これがもう最後なんだ。だから、台無しにするんじゃねーぞ」

 

勇利は返事をしようと口を開きかける。今までずっとヴィクトルのスケートは何年も見続けている、何を見ればいいんだと尋ねようとした時、[音楽](https://open.spotify.com/track/56wu6TW5yR7NrM0ysjo5GT)が始まった。ピアノの音が波紋のように広がり、男性の声が加わって響き渡ると、ヴィクトルは片手を上げて顔の隣に下ろし、もたれかけるようにして回転する。

 

音楽も振付も美しかった。美しくて、美しすぎて、胸が締め付けられるように痛んだ。悲しみのもたらす美しさ。切望と、愛と、名前のつけられない感情が、あふれ出るように伝わってくる。自分の経験から、スケートは物語を伝えるものだということは分かっていたけれど、ヴィクトルのスケートで語られる物語を、勇利はきちんと向き合って見たことがなかった。そのメッセージを理解したこともなかった。今、こうしてユーリ・プリセツキーに、ちゃんと見ろ、と告げられて初めて、それは勇利の目に入ってきた。そして、見てしまえば明らかだった。どうして今まで気づかなかったのか、これまでの自分は盲目だというほどに、それは明らかだった。

 

「この曲は『離れずにそばにいて』っていうんだ」

ユーリは背後からそう言ったけれど、勇利は目の前で滑る姿に夢中で振り返れない。ヴィクトルは美しくジャンプを決め、リンクを滑らかに滑リ続けるその動きの一つ一つには、苦しいほどの切望と希求が満ちている。

「やっと分かったか」

 

そして、ようやく、勇利にも分かった。前に一度だけ、言葉が出てこなかった時、勇利はスケートという言語を使って気持ちをヴィクトルに伝えようとした。誘惑しようとした。言葉なしでも伝え合うことができると思っていた。少なくとも、勇利の方はそう思っていた。けれど、もしかしたら自分はずっと間違っていたのかもしれない。

 

ヴィクトルのプログラムは、勇利のためのものだった。疑問の余地も、疑いの余地もなかった。誰にも聞こえない暗闇への叫び、聞き取ることのできない耳へ、ずっとずっとそれでも繰り返してきた必死の呼びかけ。ヴィクトルはずっと、スケートを通じて、音楽を通じて、勇利に手を伸ばし続けていたのだ。本当の感情を、その深さを、二人にとって最も重要な、大切な言語で、ずっと表現し続けていたのだ。ずっとそれは勇利の目の前にあったのだ。ヴィクトルは確かに距離を保って、勇利に空間を与えていたかもしれないけれど、それでもずっと、語りかけ、話しかけ、嘆願し続けていたのだ。戻ってきてほしいと。

 

不意に、ミナコの言葉が蘇った。座りながらヴィクトルの昔のプログラムの映像を、まるで何か見えないものを探すように、見つめていたあの夜。ヴィクトルのスケートの中に、何か重要なものがあって、それが何かを確かめようとするように。

 

ミナコは知っていたのだ。どうしてかは分からないけど、ヴィクトルと夜を共にした時期を、彼女は正確に気づいていた。ヴィクトルのこれまでのプログラムを見ることで突きとめたのだ。そのことに気づいた瞬間、もしかしたら、という気づきが降ってきた。自分も、もう何年もそのメッセージを見逃していたのかもしれない。ユーリの言うように、自分は盲目だったのかもしれない。もしかしたらヴィクトルのスケートを見続けていても、ずっとその大切なことを見落としていたのかもしれない。理解していなかったのかもしれない。ヴィクトルは、もしかしたら、今自分が気づいたよりもずっとずっと前から、勇利のために滑っていたのかもしれない。勇利が一度試したように、ずっとスケートという言語で勇利に何かを伝えようとしていたのかもしれない。それに耳を傾けていなかったのは、勇利の方だった。

 

もしヴィクトルがずっと勇利のために滑っていたとしたなら、それはつまり、ヴィクトルは勇利を愛しているということだ。ヴィクトルは勇利を愛していた。もしかしたら、勇利が気づくよりもずっとずっと前から。そしてもしそれが本当だとしたら、そのつもりがなかったとしても、自分勝手だったのは自分の方だった。ミナコの言ったことは正しかったのだ。

 

今までずっと、自分の頭の中で精一杯で、正しい像が見えなくなっていた。内側にあった憎しみと自分の中のヴィクトルのイメージと、身動きが取れなくなりそうなほどの自己不信は、すべてに影響を与えていて、ずっと長いこと、これまでの勇利の行動を左右してきた。目の前に何があったのか見えなくなっていた。一度だけヴィクトルにスケートという言葉で話しかけたことはあっても、ヴィクトルが同じ事をしていたことには気づかなかった。見えていなかった。それがどのくらいの間になるのかは分からなかったけれど、それでも十分すぎるくらい長い時間だったのだろう。

 

もしかしたら自分の方もヴィクトルを傷つけていたのかもしれない、その可能性を考えたことはあるかとミナコは尋ねた。あの時は質問の意味が分からなかった。だって、どうして自分みたいな人が、ヴィクトルみたいな人を傷つけることができるだろう？二人で一緒に過ごした間だって、二人のうち勇利はいつだって立場が低くて、弱くて、いつ捨てられてもおかしくない、最終的にひとりぼっちに置き去りにされる方だったのだ。一方的に好きすぎて、相手が同じものを返せないくらい愛が重すぎる。そう思っていた。

 

けれどもしヴィクトルがずっと勇利のために滑ってきて、ずっと勇利のことを愛していたら。そしてスケートという言語で勇利にずっと語りかけ、それを理解してくれることを望んでいたら。スケートに込められたメッセージを理解してほしいという期待は、今思えば当然の期待だった。もしそうだとしたら、自分勝手だったのは勇利の方だった。自分の頭の中しか見えていなくて、気づけなかった。自分の痛み、自分の望み、自分の愛だけを考え続けていた。自分のことだけを考えて、ヴィクトルのことを考えていなかった。気づいていなかったから。そして気づいてしまえば、今まで信じていたものが何もかも疑わしくなった。新しい情報はまったく新しい視点をもたらした。そして今、勇利はヴィクトルと話したくてたまらなかった。知りたかった。その口から、その言葉で。身体の動きと、会場を満たす音楽だけじゃなくて、言葉が直接聞きたかった。

 

もし今の直感が正しければ、ヴィクトルのプログラムは勇利のためだった。その愛の深さに勇利は圧倒され、呼吸ができなくなる。もしかしたら自分のそれと同じくらい、不可能に思えるくらいの愛の重さ。そしてヴィクトルの行動が新しく見えてきた今、自分の今までの行動も、違う風に見えてきた。ヴィクトルがずっとこの形で、昔勇利が試したように、勇利に愛を告白してきたのだとしたら、ヴィクトルの愛から歩き去っていたのは、いつも勇利の方だった。その意図はなくても、残されるヴィクトルに痛みを与えながら。何度も、何度も。

 

もしヴィクトルが何年もずっと勇利に伝えようとし、勇利が耳を塞いでいたとしたら、もしヴィクトルが勇利が気づくよりも先に、勇利のことを本当に愛していたなら、二人の間に距離を作ってきたのは、お互いのせいじゃないのかもしれない。勇利のせいだったのだ。きっと、いつも、いつだって、勇利のせいだったのだ。

 

ヴィクトルのプログラムが終わりへと近づき、最後のポーズに入る。両腕を交差して両手を肩の上に乗せ、顔は天井を向いている。喉の奥で息が止まる。殴りかかられるように気づいたことは大きすぎて、今までのこと全てを変えてしまった。ヴィクトルと話したい。ヴィクトルのそばに行きたい。けれどヴィクトルはもうリンクを降りて、キスアンドクライへと向かっている。勇利はまだその場に固まったままだった。

 

点数が発表された時も意識の片隅でしか聞いていなかった。信じられないくらいの点数で、名前がまっすぐ一番上に押し上げられる。ヴィクトルがキスアンドクライを出ようと優雅に立ち上がった時ようやく、勇利はハッとして現実に立ち戻る。何を言おうかまだ何も考えられてなかったけれど、とにかく話をしたかった。

 

ヴィクトルと話したい。今、すぐに。もう待つのはごめんだった。待って良いことがあった試しなどなかった。さっきまで躊躇して待っていたのは、この数時間が大した差になるとは思っていなかったからだった。賭けようとしていたのが自分の心ではなく、ヴィクトルの心だと分かった今、もう待ってなどいられなかった。これまではずっと、傷つくかもしれないのは自分の方だけだと思っていた。ヴィクトルに心を差し出して、見返りを期待せず、拒絶されたらそれを受け入れるのだと。自分が傷つくかもしれなくても、それが正しいことなのだと。

 

ヴィクトルが自分のことを気にかけてくれていたことは知っていた。もしかしたら親愛を持って自分のことを見てくれていたのかもしれないと。けれど、これまでに一度も、一度さえも、ヴィクトルがもうすでに自分に恋をしているのかもしれない、自分が恋に落ちたのと同じ深さで、自分を愛してくれているかもしれないなんて考えたことはなかった。理屈がつかなかった。ヴィクトルみたいな人が、勇利みたいな人間に、そんな強い気持ちを抱くなんて、ありえない。その盲信が、全ての元凶だった。もし今の勇利の直感が正しければ、もしヴィクトルが勇利を愛していたら、勇利と恋に落ちていたら、残酷だったのは勇利の方だ。もう何年もの間、残酷だったのは勇利の方だった。自分でも気づかないうちに、ずっとヴィクトルを傷つけていたのかもしれない。たとえその意図はなくても、それでもずっと傷つけてきたのかもしれない。

 

勇利は一歩足を踏み出した。ヴィクトルのところへ向かうのだ。今すぐに、ヴィクトルと話さないと。けれど、がっしりとした手が勇利の肩を掴んで、勇利の足を止める。振り向くとそこにはチェレスティーノが立っていて、走りだそうとする勇利を優しく止めている。アナウンサーの声で、スピーカーから勇利の名前が呼ばれる。

 

「勇利、これが大事なのは分かるが、今は氷の上に出る時だ」

チェレスティーノの声は優しかったけれど、頑固だった。勇利は反抗したかった。文句を言いたかった。今すぐにヴィクトルと話したい。けれど、そうしているうちにチェレスティーノは優しく腕に力をこめて、リンクの入り口へと勇利を誘導する。

 

「心配するな」

落ち着いた、なだめるような声でチェレスティーノは言う。

「お前が戻ってくるまで、ヴィクトルが待っているのはここからでもはっきり見えるぞ」

 

勇利は叫びたかったけれど、それは何の意味もないことは分かっていた。もう既に長い時間を無駄にしてしまってきたのだ。自分の恐怖のせいで、自分が抱えた問題のせいで。そのせいで周りが見えていなかった。目の前にあったものに気づいていなかった。そしてそれに気づいた今、全てが変わってしまった。けれど、チェレスティーノを振り切って駆け出す訳にもいかなかった。最後の世界選手権の後に落ちた世界ランキングを考えると、棄権することはできなかった。それに、自分のプログラムも5分以内に終わるのだ。5分待てば、ヴィクトルと話すことができる。5分待てば、ずっと自分が求め続けていた真実を、知ることが出来るかもしれない。

 

震えながら、勇利は氷の上に足を踏み出した。ブレードを使って前へと身体を押し出し、リンクの中央へ向かう。会場に静寂が降りる。スターティングポジションを取り、身体を落ち着かせ、早鐘を打つ心臓をおさえようとする。そしてその瞬間、全てが静止したその静謐な空間に、音楽の一番初めの音色が響く直前に、自分がこれから何をするか、はっきりと見えたのだった。

 

[音楽](https://open.spotify.com/track/6mhtjlYdbceFnMlRfkbsQu)が始まり、勇利は手をゆっくりと持ち上げ、顔に近づけ、頭の上にかざし、目はさっきまでヴィクトルが見上げていた天井を見上げる。始まりは優しくてシンプルなピアノの音で、勇利が動く度に、少しずつ大きく、強くなっていく。この曲は勇利が特別に依頼して作曲してもらったものだった。曲を自ら発注したのは初めてだった。けれど、このプログラムは特別だった。勇利にとって意味があって、物語があった。それを、音楽を通じて伝えたかった。

 

デトロイトに戻ってから、コーチに今年のテーマは『愛』にすると宣言した時、チェレスティーノは最初は驚いた様子だった。今までに勇利が選んできたテーマや、普段勇利が選ぶテーマからはかけ離れていた。けれど勇利は主張を変えなかった。もう何年も、自分の周りが愛で満たされていたか、時間をかけて気づいていったからだった。そして、過去の傷がもたらした苦い感情は、徐々に薄れていって、遠い記憶になりつつあった。

 

この音楽は、自分の人生を満たす様々な形の愛についてだった。家族、友達、故郷。自分を支え、無条件で受け入れてくれた、全てのものと全ての人。必要な時にそこにいてくれた人、自分がどん底にいた時に、傷を癒やすのを手伝ってくれた人。今の勇利を形作った全ての人の、愛についてだった。

 

それでもシーズン中ずっと、このプログラムには何かが足りなかった。そして心の底では、それが何なのか、勇利には分かっていた。愛についてのこの曲は、ヴィクトルへの愛でもあって、それはいつも不完全で、満たされていなかった。限りなく本物で、心の底からの真実の愛だったけれど、それでもデュエットであるはずの愛の歌を、いつも一人で歌っているような気がしていた。もう完成されないかもしれないと、諦めていたデュエット。

 

自分の愛に気づいてから、ヴィクトルへの愛は、ヴィクトルが愛し返せないくらい深くて重すぎるものだとずっと思い込んでいた。ヴィクトルがずっと勇利の人生の大切な、深く刻み込まれた一部であるのと同じように、自分がヴィクトルの人生でそこまで重要な存在になれるとは思っていなかった。恋に落ちてしまったことに気づいて、告白するつもりではいたけれど、それでもその愛が返ってくるとは思っていなかった。そしていつだって、自分の方が先にヴィクトルを愛していたのだと、そして幸運の女神が微笑めば、自分もヴィクトルが一緒にいたいと思えるような存在になれるかもしれないと、思っていた。モスクワで過ごした、心地よい時間、自然で簡単な親密さが、少しずつ自分が感じる形の愛へと変化してくれるかもしれない、と。

 

けれど、勇利は間違っていた。ヴィクトルはもうずっと長いこと勇利へと呼びかけ続けていたのだ。勇利がまだ告白していないことを、その言語にこめて。今だ。今が、その声に応える時だ。ヴィクトルを愛している、もうすでにヴィクトルのことを全部許していて、それでもなお自分はヴィクトルを選ぶのだ、と。ヴィクトルと、その決断からもたらされる結果の全てを、良いことも悪いことも全てひっくるめて、勇利はヴィクトルを選ぶ。一歩踏み出したい、二人の関係がうまくいくように、努力したい。それに賭けてみたいのだと、応える時が来たのだ。心の底で、ヴィクトルにもヴィクトルとの関係にも、それだけの価値があると分かっていた。そしてその一歩を踏み出さなければ、試してみなければ、勇利は絶対に自分を許さないだろう。

 

勇利はプログラムを滑らかに、完璧に滑っていく。これまでにない、今までで一番高い完成度で。後半に入り、繰り返されるジャンプに悲鳴を上げる筋肉を無視して、勇利は更に自分を追い詰めていく。そのジャンプは、最初に予定したものとは少し変えた。アイディアが浮かんだからだ。それがどういう結果になろうと、最後まで挑戦してみるつもりだった。

 

ヴィクトルは勇利のために滑り、その愛を見せた。自分も同じことをしたい。言葉を使わずに、心を伝えたい。今この瞬間、大切なのはそれだけだ。ヴィクトルに知ってほしい。あなたの愛を僕は受け入れ、同じだけの愛をあなたに返すよ、と。今までも、これからも、いつまでも。

 

プログラムの最後へと近づき、額からは汗が滴り落ち始め、筋肉は燃えるように痛んだけれど、その全てを勇利は無視した。最後の最後にもう一つ、一番大切な、やらなければいけないことがあったからだ。

 

大会に出場するようになってから、どれだけ勇利が成長して上手になっても、ランキングをどんどん上げていき、ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフと肩を並べるようになっても、それでも勇利が習得していないことが一つあった。何年もの間勇利を苛んできたジャンプ。ヴィクトルのジャンプだった。まだ試合では一度も着氷したことのない、練習でもムラのあるジャンプ。最初は、自分に対する自信のなさが勇利を苛んできた。自分に出来てもおかしくない、もし本当の意味で肩を並べたかったら、出来なくてはおかしい、と。その感情はじきに消えていったけれど、勇利はそれに挑戦するのをやめてしまっていた。けれど、その思いは、そのジャンプは、いつも頭の片隅に、残っていた。

 

行動に移す時は今だ。勇利自身も試合で四回転フリップを着氷したことはなかったし、プログラムの一番最後に跳んだ選手などいなかったけれど、そんなことはどうでもいい。今、このプログラムは、点数やランキングのために滑っているんじゃない。今まで気になっていた全てのことが、背後に消えていくようだった。このプログラムはヴィクトルのためだ。自分が何を想っているか、それを見せるこれ以上ない最高の方法だ。失敗したら失敗したで構わない。少なくともヴィクトルには伝わるのだから。

 

音楽が最高潮に達し、ジャンプの準備に入る。精神を集中させて、ジャンプのことだけを考える。踏み切りをどうするか、着氷がどうなるか、そのほかの細かいことを全て完璧にしなければいけない。けれど、頭の中は真っ白だった。筋肉の記憶だけが、自分をその動きへと導いていく。

 

『ヴィクトルのことだけ考えろ』

内側で声が囁いて、迷わずそれに従う。ヴィクトルの表情が目に浮かび、圧倒的な感情が、愛が、溢れてくる。その感覚に集中する。一人の人間の身体におさまっているのが不思議なくらい圧倒的な愛に、感覚全てが満たされる。

 

勇利は跳んだ。今一番大切なこと、たった一つのことに集中しながら。その一つのことだけを感じながら。身体が宙に浮き、回転する。一回、二回、三回、そして四回、回りきってブレードが氷に触れる。今までのようなバランスを崩した着氷ではなく、完璧に。高鳴る心臓の音を飛び越えて観客が息をのむ音を聞きながら、最後のスピンに入る。

 

やった。やったのだ。ヴィクトルの代名詞と言われるジャンプを、跳んで、着氷した。ヴィクトルがずっとずっと長いこと語り続けてきたのと同じ言葉で、ようやく応えることができた。

 

プログラムの終わりに近づき、もう一つだけ勇利は振付を変える。メッセージを限りなく明らかにするために。今までの大会では、スピンが終わると一番最後のポーズは、両腕で上半身を抱くようにしながら、顔を俯かせて終わっていた。それを少しだけ変更する。このプログラムのテーマは愛なのだ。世界に見せつけたい愛。世界中の人々に、自分の愛を知ってほしい。

 

これまでずっと、勇利は怖かった。外の世界の重圧が、期待が、怖かった。そして何よりも、ヴィクトルに対する気持ちが少しでも知られてしまうことが怖かった。けれど、今は、もはや、そんなこと全てがどうでもいい。ヴィクトルが自分を愛してくれていると分かった今、自分が差し出した愛が返されていると分かった今、怖いものなどない。

 

ヴィクトルのプログラムが勇利に向けたものだということは、誰にも分からなかっただろう。スケートという言語が分からない限り。そして、二人がこれまで生きてきた人生を、彼らをよく知る僅かな人間が理解しているように、理解しない限り。二人の間に起きている出来事を、この関係を秘密にしておかなかなければならないと勇利が告げた時、ヴィクトルの声からも瞳からも感情が消えたことを、今でもはっきりと思い出せた。それでもヴィクトルは勇利の言葉に従って、世界中からこの秘密を守り続けた。勇利がそうしてほしいと言ったから。そして今でも、ヴィクトルはそうやって、勇利の言葉を守り続けている。今もなお。ヴィクトルのスケートは勇利に向けた願いの叫びだったけれど、勇利にははっきりとそれが聞こえたけれど、でも世界中の人々には分からないだろう。

 

もうそんな風に隠れるのは終わりだ。秘密になんてしておきたくない。ヴィクトルのことも、ヴィクトルとの関係も、まるで悪いことをしているかのように、もうずっと長いことこそこそと都合の悪い秘密のように隠してきた。そのことだって、今まで勇利が意図的ではなくともヴィクトルを傷つけてきたことの一つに入るだろう。全てが新しく見えてきたあと、気づけたことだった。

 

もはや世界なんてどうでもいい、彼らがどう思うかなんて関係ない。自分の選択のせいで起きるであろう騒動だって大事じゃない。ヴィクトルを選んだのだから。離れざるを得なくなって、そして自分の意志で戻ってきた。自分自身の選択だから。何が起きても後悔しないと、選んだ決断だから。そして今、世界中に、それを見せつけたい。

 

片手を胸に当てて、勇利はもう片方の腕を伸ばす。ヴィクトルがついさっきまでそこにいた場所へ。指を伸ばし、まだそこにヴィクトルがいることを願う。ヴィクトルに差し伸べられた手は、もう遅すぎるくらいだったけれど、でも今していることが間違いでないことを祈りながら。

 

遠くで観客が驚きの声を上げるのが聞こえた。たった今終わった演技を褒め称える拍手の音に消され気味だったけれど、そのどちらも、大きく鳴り響く自分の心臓の音にかき消される。

 

『ヴィクトルは僕のものだ』

頭の中で勇利は叫んだ。胸が痛んだけれど、心地よい痛みだった。嬉しくて、その嬉しさをこの身体に抑えこんでいられない、痛いほどの幸せだった。

『ヴィクトルは僕のもので、僕はヴィクトルのものだ。それを、世界中の人に知って欲しい』

 

腕の先を見ると、リンクサイドに立っている人影が、両手で顔を覆っているのが見えた。銀色の髪に、指が埋まっている。

 

『泣いてる？』

アドレナリンの興奮がおさまって、突如不安が沸き起こる。

『怒ってる？何かまずいことをしただろうか？ヴィクトルの方は世界中に知られたくなかったらどうしよう、僕の読み間違えで同じ気持ちじゃなかったらどうしよう、もし…』

 

ヴィクトルは両手を下に降ろし、リンクサイドを歩き始める。最初の数歩は震えていたけれど、すぐにそのペースを上げて走り出す。スタジアムの照明の下で、頬が一筋濡れているように見えた。瞳も潤んでいるように見えたけれど、ヴィクトルの表情は悲しみではなかった。その逆だった。

 

すぐに最後のポーズを解いて、勇利もリンクサイドに向かって駆け出す。なりふり構わず滑り出して、ヴィクトルが向かっているところへと急ぐ。リンクの入り口は広く取られていて、まるで勇利を迎え入れているようだった。入り口へと近づくと、そこにはヴィクトルがいて、勇利はその名前を叫ぶ。これまでお互いに色んな間違いをしてきたけれど、今、ここに、二人は一緒にいる。それだけが全てだった。

 

ヴィクトルの姿が近づいて、髪の一本一本が、睫毛にかかった涙の滴一つ一つが、はっきりと見える。ヴィクトルに触れたくて勇利は腕を伸ばす。けれど、早かったのはヴィクトルの方だった。考える間もなく温かい身体がぶつかって、唇が触れあう。倒れて落ちているような気がしたけれど、今までずっとヴィクトルに落ち続けてきたのだから、今更大した問題じゃなかった。そして今は、落ちていく勇利を受け止めてくれるヴィクトルがいる。

 

背中が氷にぶつかり、冷たい衝撃が背筋に響いたけれど、頭に氷の感触はなかった。ヴィクトルの手が優しく勇利の頭を守ってくれている。温かい唇はまだ勇利のそれに触れていて、勇利はその感覚に夢中になった。もうこれまで長い時間を無駄にしてきた。また、この感覚を味わうことができるなんて、またヴィクトルをこの腕に抱きしめられるなんて、願ったことのそれ以上だった。

 

ようやく唇が離れて、それでもヴィクトルは顔を離そうとはしなかった。勇利にはまだヴィクトルの笑顔に浮かぶ涙が見える。呼吸がまだしゃくりあげるように乱れたまま、ヴィクトルは口を開く。

 

「勇利、ごめん」

必死に、溢れ出るように、言葉が次々と紡がれていく。

「ごめん、本当に、本当に、ごめん、勇利。愛してる。ごめん。何度でも言う。何千回でも言うよ。今から毎日、永遠にずっとずっと言い続けて、言い続けるのを止めないよ」

 

「いいんだ、ヴィクトル。大丈夫」

勇利はヴィクトルの髪に触れ、顔を両手で包み込み、涙を親指で拭う。

「愛してる。あなたを許すよ。それに、僕もごめん」

 

「どうして？」

息が詰まったような声でヴィクトルは尋ねる。腕はまだ勇利を離そうとしない。

 

「ずっとあなたを傷つけてきた」

勇利はそう答える。言いたかったこと、謝りたかったことは大きすぎて、自分でもその大きさをちゃんとは理解していなかったけれど、それでもどうしても伝えたい。

 

「違うよ、違う。勇利じゃない」

ヴィクトルは頭を振る。声には頑固さが混じっている。

「俺が間違えたこともたくさんある。すればよかったこと、変えればよかったこと」

 

「違うよヴィクトル、違うんだ」

ヴィクトルは頑固かもしれないけれど、自分だって相当なものだ。これについて、後に退くつもりはない。ヴィクトルは最初と最後については確かに悪かったかもしれないけれど、その間に起きた全てのことを新しい視点から見られるようになって、悪かったのが誰なのかはっきりと見えてきた。その責任をきちんと取りたい。これまでずっとヴィクトルに傷つけられた痛みを感じながら生きてきたけれど、同時に自分はヴィクトルをこれまでずっと、何年もの間、傷つけてきたのだ。そしてそれを一度も謝ったことはなかった。知らなかったから、気づいていなかったから。けれど、今はそれが分かる。少なくとも、理解し始めていた。

 

「僕だったんだ。僕が悪かったんだ。今までずっと。いつも、ずっとあなたを傷つけてきたのは、僕だったんだ」

 

腕を伸ばしてヴィクトルを引き寄せる。顔をヴィクトルの肩に埋め、ぎゅっときつく抱きつくと、ヴィクトルも同じように抱きしめる。氷の冷たさが肌に染みこむように感じたし、目の当たりにしたものに対する観客の轟くような声や騒音が後ろから聞こえてきたけれど、そんなことはどうでもよかった。この瞬間を永遠に感じていたかった。

 

何分経ったか分からないけれど、時間が過ぎて、二人はようやく身体を離す。ヴィクトルが僅かに退いて、顔が離れて、初めて勇利はちゃんとヴィクトルの顔を見つめる。髪はぐちゃぐちゃで、目には涙が溜まっているのに、ずるいくらい美しくて、衣装が照明の光を反射している。けれど、目の前に立っている男が世界で一番美しかろうと醜かろうとどうでもよかった。そこにいるのはヴィクトルなのだ。ヴィクトルはここにいて、そしてヴィクトルは勇利のものなのだから。

 

「話そう、二人で」

ヴィクトルはそう言いながら、頭の後ろを守るように包んだ手が、優しく勇利を起き上がらせて、離れる。

「俺たち、ちゃんと話し合わないとね」

 

「うん」

勇利は頷く。全てがはっきりと見えてきたけれど、それでもまだ言っていないこと、伝えていないこと、言葉にしないといけないことがたくさんあった。二人がこれからどうするかを決める前に、ちゃんと話し合って、お互いに今まで起きたことの理解を共有したかった。

「僕もちゃんと話したいし、聞きたい。全てのことを。もう何年も前に、そうしていればよかったね」

 

ヴィクトルは涙の混じった声で笑って、勇利に微笑んだ。起き上がって座るのを手伝うと、顔が対等な高さになる。氷の上に座ったまま、周りで起きていることはまったく目に入っていない。

 

「そうだね」

ヴィクトルも頷く。

「それでも俺にはたくさん勇利に謝らなきゃいけないことがあるよ」

 

「僕もだよ」

 

二人の未来には長い道が続いていて、その最初の一歩をようやく踏み出せただけなのだ。二人で話し合わなければいけないこと、解決しなければいけない問題、決断しなければいけない選択が、たくさんある。優子が、選ぶことは大変だと告げた時、確かにそうだろうと思ったけれど、今はもう怖くない。ヴィクトルが一緒にいる。二人で進む未来の最初の一歩を踏み出して、これからも一歩ずつ、二人で一緒に、その先に導かれる未来へと、進んでいくのだ。

 

「後で話そう」

ヴィクトルはそう告げて、ようやく立ち上がり、同じく立ち上がろうとする勇利に手を差し伸べ、引っ張る。

「これが終わったら、どこか二人きりになれるところに行こう。そうしたらちゃんと話せる。聞きたいことも、話したいこともたくさんあるよ。だけど、まず勇利はキスアンドクライに行かないと」

 

喉の奥から笑いがこみ上げてきて、勇利は今自分がちょうど試合の滑走が終わったところだということをやっと思い出した。色々なことがありすぎて、点数のことも、ジャッジのことも、全て忘れてしまっていて、今やまったく重要じゃないように思えた。

 

「勇利のスケーティング、すごかった。今まで見たことのある全ての演技を超えてたよ」

ヴィクトルはそう言って、その声は心から、何の偽りもなく、愛と尊敬で満ちていた。

「とんでもなく美しかった。記録破りだよ」

 

勇利は手を伸ばしてヴィクトルの手を握る。一分たりとも離れていたくなかった。ヴィクトルもぎゅっと手を握り返して、動かない勇利を見て優しく勇利をリンクから降ろす。

 

「どっちが勝ったか、知りたくないの？」

ヴィクトルは尋ね、勇利は今度こそ声に出して笑う。勝ち負けはもう何年も、勇利が他の何よりも執念深く考えていたことだった。

 

「どっちでもいい」

その言葉は、これまで勇利をがんじがらめに縛り付けていた鎖の、最後の環が割れるような音で響いた。

「どっちが勝ったかなんて、もうどうでもいいんだ」

 

ヴィクトルは勇利を抱き寄せる。指はしっかりと絡められていて、ヴィクトルの瞳には眩しく輝く星のような光が見えて、その重力に引きつけられる。自分からもヴィクトルを抱き寄せると、ヴィクトルは腕を勇利の身体に回して、心臓の音が聞こえるくらいにぴったりとくっつく。自分の心臓と同じ音を奏でる、もう一つの心臓。そしてヴィクトルが口を開く。

 

「俺もだよ」

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

the-never-yielding-queen @the-never-yielding-queen · 31m

 

えっ　えっ　えっえっえっ　なっ　な　な　な　な　何　　な　な　　何が　起き　た　？？？

 

 

 

history-maker-viktuuri @history-maker-viktuuri · 27m

 

嘘　嘘嘘嘘　ちょっちょっと自分で見たものが　えっちょっ信じられない

 

 

 

Peachyforov @peachyforov · 25m

 

ああああああああああああああああああああああああああああああああああああああああ

 

 

Lifeisirrelevent @lifeisirrelevent · 23m

 

私はもう死んでて今天国にいるに違いない

 

 

 

kutterfly@kutterfly · 20m

 

今年最大の予測しなかった展開大賞は勝生勇利で決まりだな

 

 

 

Fusselmoni @fusselmoni · 19m

 

あいつら嫌いあってたと思ったんだけど　えっ????

 

 

 

Greetingsfriend @greetingsfriend · 16m

 

ヴィク勇は実在した　繰り返す　ヴィク勇は実在した

 

 

 

imgonnahityouwithmypointeshoe@ imgonnahityouwithmypointeshoe · 15m

 

フィギュアスケートの大会を見に来たはずなのに恋愛映画レベルのドラマが目の前で展開されている…人生始まった感

 

 

 

Cerys @cerysbehindthecamera · 11m

 

インターネットがパンクするぞこの写真 pic.twitter.com/fCGfzbqab

 

 

 

sabribsarts @sabribsarts · 11m

 

勝生とニキフォロフはお互いの最大の敵だと思ってたよねみんな　どれだけ自分たちは間違っていたか

 

 

 

mihi234@mihi234 · 9m

 

ヴィーチャがこんなに幸せそうなの文字通り初めてみた、その表情にさせてるのがあのクソ勝生だってことももはやどうでもいい、ヴィーチャがやっとこうやって笑顔になってくれて嬉しい

 

 

 

victuristyle @victuristyle · 7m

 

スケオタ「世界選手権でのドーピング告発ことスキャンダラスな事件はないだろう」

勝生勇利「その挑戦受けて立った」

 

 

 

Artemis @deadlychildartemis · 4m

 

勝生の曲は「Yuri on Ice」っていうオリジナル曲で、『愛』をテーマに作曲されて、プログラムの最後に四回転フリップを跳んで、それからニキフォロフの方に手を差し伸べて…な、涙が…

 

 

 

Alice @alice-ace-of-spades · 3m

 

勝生、四回転フリップに成功！すごい時に成功させたな!!!

 

 

 

icryalittle @icryalittle · 1m

 

勝生とニキフォロフが文字通りお互いに向かって駆け出してテレビの前でキスしたの、何回見ればいいかって？何回でもだよね。もう繰り返し見続けてる。

 

 

 

Petitebaguettte @petitebaguettte · 1m

 

うわああまじかよ、初めてニキフォロフと勝生が一緒に表彰台に立った時からそのうちこうなるって誰が予想しただろうか…

 

 

 

lettersfromjericho @lettersfromjericho · 1m

 

運命に翻弄される恋人同士ってか、信じられない

 

 

 

tovesaiko @tovesaiko · 1m

 

OK、ってことは、二人とも結婚して引退して、誰か他の選手がようやく金メダル獲れるようになるってこと？

 

 

yuuriwithviktor @yuuriwithviktor · 1m

 

今のヴィクトル・ニキフォロフと勝生勇利ほど幸せそうな二人の人間を人生で見たことがない

 

 

 

phoenixerus @phoenixerus · 1m

 

えーと勝生勇利とヴィクトル・ニキフォロフが愛し合ってるっていうこれ以上ない証拠を提示されて、スポーツ界で一番話題になってるライバル関係が世界で一番じゃねっていうくらいのラブストーリーになって、私に残された最後の言葉は一つしかない…

 

 

 

phoenixerus @phoenixerus · 1m

 

信　じ　ら　れ　な　い　ど　ん　で　ん　返　し

 

 

 

 

つづく

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ライバルシリーズ第二部に関する重要なお知らせ
> 
> ここで物語は終わりません！二人のこの先をきちんと書き上げることを皆さんに約束します。明らかにヴィクトルも勇利も真剣な話し合いが必要ですし、それなしに二人の関係は進展しません。けれど、その「話し合い」は、この物語の片方の側しか知らされていない間は見ることができません。このシリーズが本当にどのように終わるかを知る前に、まずヴィクトルの側のお話を聞いて貰って、みなさんが持っているであろうヴィクトルの行動や感情についてのいくつかの重要な疑問に答えて貰います。
> 
> と、言うわけで、ライバルシリーズ第二部『Of Bright Stars and Burning Hearts (眩しく輝く星々と、燃える二つの心について)』に皆さんをご招待します。ヴィクトルサイドの物語で、この第一部が終わった時点のすぐ後と、その先の未来まで描かれる予定です。
> 
> See you next level!
> 
> Rey xx
> 
> **原作者から日本の読者へのメッセージ**
> 
> Hello to all the lovely people reading this story! Thank you so much, from the bottom of my heart, for sticking with it to the end and showing your support. Since it first aired, Yuri!!! on Ice has become very special to me and helped me through some hard times. So I am incredibly honoured to have had the story I wrote to express my love for the characters be translated back into the language where the original story came from. It means a lot to me, as has all the amazing response from the readers of this translation! Kay has been translating all the comments you have been leaving on this story for me and every one of them has made me so happy! Knowing people are reading this translation and enjoying it never fails to brighten my day. So thank you all so much for that <3<3<3  
> Also if you ever have any questions you want to ask me, I have a [tumblr](http://kazliin.tumblr.com/) that I use to respond to people and will try and answer as best I can. You can send questions in Japanese because I don’t mind questions in other languages! I will have to use a translation app because I (unfortunately!) don’t speak Japanese but I will try my best to reply.   
> Thank you all again and all my love  
> Reiya/Kaz
> 
> この作品を読んで下さった素敵な皆さん、こんにちは！最後までおつきあい下さり、あたたかい応援のコメントも頂いて、心の底から、本当にありがとうと感謝の気持ちを申し上げます。初めて放映された時から、ユーリ!!! On Ice は私にとってとても特別な作品で、この作品のおかげで人生の辛い時期を乗り越えることができました。ですので、キャラクターたちへの愛を表現したこの物語が、原作を生み出した同じ言語に翻訳されることは、信じられないくらい光栄なことです。翻訳を読まれた皆さんの反応は、私にとってとても大切なものです！Kayは翻訳を読まれた皆さんのすべての感想を英訳して私に送ってくれていて、その一つ一つが私にとってとても嬉しい宝物です！皆さんが翻訳を読んで下さって楽しんで下さっていると思うと、いつも私の毎日は明るく元気づけられます。本当に皆さんありがとうございます<3<3<3  
> それから、もし私に何か質問があれば、私は質問を受け付ける[tumblr](http://kazliin.tumblr.com/)を持っているので、そこに頂ければできる限り答えます。日本語で質問を送って下さっても大丈夫です。英語以外の言語での質問も大歓迎なので！私は(残念ながら!)日本語が話せないので翻訳アプリを使うことになると思いますが、ベストを尽くしてお返事します。  
> 本当にありがとうございました、私のすべての愛をこめて  
> Reiya/Kaz


End file.
